The Bounty Hunter
by Arcadia81
Summary: Kal's journey to Earth is detoured by fate. Raised as a space bounty hunter, Kal only cares for getting his bounty with no time for love. Paid by Darkseid to capture Wonder Woman, will he turn the Amazon over to Darkseid or will fate intervene once more?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is based off the suggestion from Ben10987654321. What if Kal never landed on Earth? What if he was raised by space bounty hunters? How would he meet the JL, particularly Diana? I also had thoughts of an idea involving Darkseid, Kal and Diana and with Ben's idea, I was able to create a story using both. It's labeled as humor/romance and it is but we have to get through the dark stuff in the first chapter.

The Bounty Hunter

Part One

No! These were not the results he wanted. He thought he had more time. He thought he could save himself, his wife and their young child but his latest findings said otherwise. He knew he couldn't save his planet. He gave that desire up when the Krypton Council rejected his findings for the last time. But these latest results…. Now his worst nightmare was coming true. He couldn't save the people he cared for most.

One of those precious people made his presence known with a soft gurgle.

Jor-El turned away from the damning findings on his computer to the arrival of his son in the arms of his wife, Lara.

Following close behind his wife was Kal-El's pet dog, Krypto. Krypto was a six month old pup and companion to Kal-El. He was never far from Kal-El and was quite protective of him.

His son, Kal-El, was a nine month old babe with glossy black hair with a unique curl that always found its way to the middle of his forehead no matter how many times Lara or Jor-El brushed it back. Jor-El smiled. That was his son. Though most of his hair was salt and pepper and not the jet black of his youth, he still had that irresistible black curl falling across his forehead. His father had it and so did his father. Jor-El surmised it was most definitely a male trait. However, Kal-El's unique cerulean colored eyes made it obvious Lara was his mother. Her eyes had an irresistible effect on men. Jor-El could remember being a stumbling, stuttering young scientist asking Lara for a date. If Lara's eyes were capable of reducing him, one of Krypton's brilliant scientists, into a clumsy, stuttering fool, he wondered what effects on women Kal-El's eyes would have.

He would never know. He would be dead as would his family.

Lara stopped only two strides from Jor-El as she caught sight of his face. It was bad news. She knew the planet was dying. She had known for months when she aided Jor-El in his research. She was with him when Jor-El went before the Krypton Council to tell them that Krypton's core was increasingly becoming unstable. The tremors they were experiencing were a side effect of the erratic core that will grow worse until the planet shook itself apart.

Hearing the rejection of the Krypton Council, Jor-El and Lara took it upon themselves to build a ship to escape their dying world. Time was limited but Lara thought they had time to escape. Reading the grim expression on Jor-El's eyes, Lara knew that wasn't the case.

"It's too late?"

Jor-El turned away from his family to the grim readings on his computer. "It's happening faster than I predicted. There is no way our ship will be finished in time."

Lara swallowed the lump in her throat. "How much time do we have?"

"Forty-eight hours."

If her child was not in her arms, Lara would've fallen to her knees. "I thought we had a week at the most."

"I thought so as well, but the tremors are occurring more rapidly, each stronger than the last, which is expeditiously putting more pressure on Krypton's core."

"And hurrying our deaths."

Kal-El gurgled again, moving his sturdy hands out of his blanket as he tried to wiggle from his mother's arms. Lara only tightened the hold on her child and kissed his temple. Her eyes glistened with tears. Her baby boy was going to die. He was only nine months old. He wasn't going to have a chance to live. He wasn't going to have a chance to study in Krypton's finest schools; become a scientist who would change the world like his father and father before him. He would not have a chance to find love as she with Jor-El.

Jor-El stared at his heartbroken wife and child innocent of the doom that was to fall upon them. As great a scientist he was, he felt he was a failure as a husband and father. What kind of man was he that he couldn't save the people he cared for most?

_All my mental brilliance and I can't save them. Or can I?_

It was a last resort; a last ditch effort that he and Lara hoped it wouldn't come to. "There is a chance."

Lara's eyes went to her husband's; sadness mixed with hope. "We can still make it off this planet? How? The ship isn't complete."

"It is." He deliberately paused knowing the reaction of his wife on his next words. "The emergency vessel."

Lara clutched Kal-El tighter. So much so, the baby started to squirm. "Jor-El, only Kal-El can fit in that vessel."

"I know, but we both agreed to place Kal-El in the vessel if situations became dire and…it's worse than that. It's too late to save ourselves but we have a chance to save Kal-El." His eyes fell to the young pup. "And Krypto."

Lara didn't care about the dog; only her son. "He's only a baby. To send him into space alone…."

"What would you rather have, Lara?" Jor-El spoke calmly to his wife. "Our son to die on this planet or to send him into space where he can live?"

The choice was an easy one. It was a hard one to accept but given the situation, there was no other way. "How can we be sure he won't die in space?"

"I will program the ship to send Kal-El to Earth."

"Earth?" That wasn't the planet she and Jor-El were3 going to take Kal-El. "Jor-El, we weren't going to Earth but to the Quasemi Galaxy to the planet Caesim."

"That's when we thought we would be raising, Kal-El, Lara. Caesim is too populated and too advanced to send a child alone. Not all of the populace looks like us. The Tarvans avoid humanoids like us. What if Kal-El's ship lands in their country? Who knows what could happen to him. Earth is farther away but the populace there is what Kal-El needs to blend in with the people unnoticed. He will be safe there."

"The people are so far behind our society," Lara argued. "There is only one planet in that system that contains life. Because of that, the people foolishly think they are alone, and even alone, they cannot get along. Always, somewhere on that planet, there is war. Do you want to expose Kal-El to that? Mentally, it could set Kal-El back."

"Were there not wars on Krypton before peace claimed our planet?" Jor-El wisely noted. "Kal-El can use Earth's solitary arrogance to survive. His Kryptonian mind and the knowledge we will provide him will aid in his survival. Earth has it faults, Lara, but they are a society that embrace and aide each other in times of need, especially in matters of children. They are a world with a big heart that often loses its way due to their own vices. Despite that, an innocent child would be more welcomed than two adults."

"You failed to mention the effects of the yellow sun on Kal-El. At least on Caesim, Kal-El would grow to be a normal adult. On Earth, Kal-El will never be normal."

"We have no other choice. I can't save myself. I can't save you but I can save our son. There is nothing more I can do."

Lara found it pointless to argue anymore. Kal-El would live. That was all that mattered.

Jor-El and Lara worked quickly and diligently the next forty-eight hours, preparing Kal-El's ship, storing files of Krypton's history, it's science, the culture, his family and personal journals of Jor-El in memory banks that can only be accessed by Kal-El's DNA in a multi-colored, cube-shaped device called the Rubix with the El family crest on all sides.

Neither slept as they used the last of their hours preparing for their son's fateful journey.

As Krypton's life drew to a close, the quakes grew dangerous with each passing hour. Parts of the planet were already breaking away; people were already dying with their homes crashing on them, the streets opening and swallowing victims, rockslides crushing people and tsunamis pulling people away into the oceans.

Soon death will claim Jor-EL and Lara.

But not their son.

Through the shaking walls of their home, Lara placed her child in his small vessel. Moments before, Lara put the child to sleep with a Kryptonian sleep inducing generator. She used the same for Krypto who slept soundly in his compartment next to Kal-El.

Tears streamed down Lara's face as she gazed at her son in the final minutes of her life. Jor-El remained strong as he took one last look at his son as well.

_Be brave, Kal-El._

"It's time, Lara."

"I know."

Jor-El and Lara stepped away from the ship to the controls on a platform where Jor-El would guide Kal-El's ship from Krypton to space where it will make a safe trip to Earth. A sharp tremor passed over the home, killing the lights. The backup generators bought light to a dim room. If the quakes destroy the generators, all power would be gone and so would Kal-El's chances of leaving Krypton alive. No more time could be wasted. Kal-El had to leave now!

One button on the platform opened the window. Another second elevated the rocket, the third started up the engines.

Suddenly, a wilder tremor shook the room. Lara clutched onto Jor-El, using him to keep her balance while Jor-El gripped the platform. Pieces of the ceiling fell in, some around Kal-El's ship. The generators lost their own power and whatever reserves of energy left in the home, were dwindling rapidly. They only had seconds before the room caved in and crush them all. Jor-El pressed the final button, prematurely firing off the rocket and praying to Rao the trajectory wasn't miscalculated and Kal-El will safely be on his way to Earth.

Jor-El and Lara's last vision before their home collapsed on them was Kal-El's ship flying away.

While Krypto and baby Kal-El slept in the ship, death surrounded them. The screams of their people were silenced by deadly quakes and the natural disasters it created: tornadoes, hurricanes, mudslides, tsunamis and hot lava from Krypton's core that consumed Kryptonians on its path to global destruction.

Kal-El's ship was only fifty million miles out of the dying planet before it exploded. The terrifying explosion created shockwaves that traveled across the galaxy for miles. It even consumed the two moons of Krypton which folded under the pressure of the exploding planet.

Kal-El's ship was caught in the outer ring of the shockwaves. Jor-El intensified the ship's shields so that it held under the force of the shockwaves. The computer in Kal-El's ship programmed the portal to open to take Kal-El to Earth. Debris from Krypton's destruction hit the tail of Kal-El's ship, pushing it further to the right.

Kal-El's ship veered off course, avoiding the portal by inches. The ship rocked slightly but Kal-El and Krypto never stirred. Further and further, Kal-El is taken away from the portal, rocking under his dead planet convulsions. His future uncertain.

* * *

><p>Miles away, Dirk Batisch had his spaceship on autopilot as he caught a few winks on his journey home. He received payment for hunting and capturing a prisoner from Cznaria who global hopped on several planets in the galaxy. It cost him all the weapons in his armor, a few bruised ribs and his favorite air bike but the pay was worth all his trouble.<p>

Ripples of Krypton's destruction caught up with his ship, swallowing it whole and creating turbulence for its pilot. The ship shook so badly, Dirk fell out of his chair.

"What the fruck?"

Dirk climbed back into his seat and grabbed the controls to take it off autopilot. Through the large window, hordes of meteors were flying towards him. His ship could take some hits but too much would damage it and kill him. Dirk fired up his arsenal and shot apart several meteors as he navigated through the meteor storm.

"This is unusual. What the hell is going on? I've never seen so many meteors in one place."

Dirk couldn't relax until twenty minutes later when he passed through the heart of the storm. Smaller meteors flew passed him but not enough to hit and do much damage to his cruiser. He put the ship back on auto pilot, ready to resume his nap the rest of the way when something caught his eye.

A spaceship.

A small, sleek, badly damaged spaceship that flew erratically. A ship that small was probably caught in the meteor storm he went through and took a harder beating than he. Dirk wondered what could be inside. It was too small to carry a living being.

He activated the tractor beam on his ship. Slowly, yet carefully, he pulled the mysterious ship to him. He pushed a button on his panel opening the landing deck. Dirk crawled down to the lower level of his ship, wondering what he captured. Treasure perhaps? Weapons? Something he could sell for a lot of credits?

The engines of the tiny vessel hummed as Dirk arrived in the landing deck. Because of the tractor beams, the ship couldn't move. Dirk decided to dismantle the engines before he got home. But first…

Dirk grabbed an electrical mace off the wall and approached the ship. The mace buzzed with sparks of electricity illuminating the weapon. He raised the mace over his head, ready to bring it down hard on the thick shield. What he saw inside made him stop.

"Holy….."

* * *

><p>"When you returned from your latest job, I expected you to bring back a large sum of credits, not a child and his dog."<p>

Dirk's wife, Saki, stared down at the infant in his ship in the hangar of their home. He was still sleep, unaware of the two adults staring down at him. The dog slept soundly, too.

"I got that, too," Dirk patted the large sum of credits from his right pocket. "But I found this ship when I passed through the meteor storm. I don't know how he survived. I had to manually fly it and shoot down so many frucking meteors. I thought this ship had some value. Guess I was wrong." Dirk wanted to kick the ship in frustration but with the child inside, he bit his tongue. "This isn't even worth half the trouble I went through for it." Dirk crouch to run a hand over the sleek ship. "I could strip the ship and sell the parts. I'm sure it can get me over five thousand credits."

"What about the child and dog?" Saki asked.

Dirk shrugged. "I don't know. Sell them? They could probably give us 10,000 credits." He chuckled, "Someone will want them. Well, at least the child. I got Letroi looking in on a missing kid and dog. Maybe we can reunite the kid to his parents before sending him to some space orphanage."

"Letroi," Saki sneered the name. "Why did you have to involve him?" Even though he was Dirk's best friend, she didn't trust the scaly Faleen. He was a bounty hunter like her and her husband but Letroi was sneaky, a mercenary with no limits. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for money. He worked both sides and that gave cause for Saki to not trust him. Dirk did however as they were best friends since they were kids. Letroi never betrayed him.

"Letroi knows everything that is going on in the galaxy. If someone is missing, if there is a reward for an escape criminal… if there is money involved, Letroi knows and I'm sure there's a reward for a kid."

"And you're sure Letroi won't cut us out of the deal? You know how he is with money."

"Yeah, but I'm his best friend. Letroi would never betray me."

"Glad someone remembers that."

Saki felt her skin crawl at the arrival of Letroi. He slithered in the hangar like a snake in the grass. Black, poisonous barbs protrude from the head to the legs of his green leathery skin. It was deliberate Saki knew. Letroi could take out those barbs whenever he wanted. He often did it to spite her. What was he up to? Even though Saki didn't have a maternal fiber in her body, she couldn't help but step closer to Kal-El's ship.

Letroi noticed it and smiled, "After all this time, Saki, you still don't trust me?"

"Let's just say I have my reasons."

A rich mirth passed through his lips. "I'll make my stay brief. There's no bounty on the kid and dog, Dirk. I got my feelers out but a week from now, if they don't find anything, then there's nothing." He eyed the ship with predatory gleam. "However, there's nothing to say that we can't sell them for a price."

"To an orphanage?" Dirk guessed. "An orphanage will take the kid, but the dog?" he shrugged. "Not so sure about that."

"I know some people. There's a woman called Granny who takes in many wayward girls and grooms them in her special orphanage. She has a place for boys, too."

"Really?" Dirk was interested. "Maybe this is the place for the baby."

Saki wasn't so keen to trust Letroi. Even if Letroi didn't suggest it, Saki wasn't keen on selling a baby and his dog. "What if we keep them?"

Dirk looked at Saki as if she grew a third eye. "What the fruck, Saki? Maybe we can keep the dog for hunting down our bounty but we can't take care of a kid! We're bounty hunters and you're the last person I'd consider having maternal instincts."

Letroi laughed uncontrollably. "You'd be too wrapped up in your latest invention to remember to feed the kid."

Saki wasn't listening as her attention went from Kal-El to the ship he was in. she examined the ship with her fingers. Saki was very technologically savvy. Her people, the Salkins, were very bright citizens while her husband, Dirk, a Tolvan, was more brute but brave and passionate being. Along with her intelligence and technological expertise, Saki was very mischievous, cunning and quite beautiful. She had a petite, lithe body of olive green skin, and long, silky pink hair she always wore up in a stretchy band. The price of her merits was Saki's lacked emotion. It was a trait of her kind. Their intelligence outweighed their emotions. They were practical creatures when choosing mates. Dirk wasn't sure if his wife loved him but only married him out of practicality.

Dirk, tall, well-muscled strong body, was quite formidable and Saki sought physical security and adventure more than anything else in a mate. Dirk's job as a bounty hunter fit those qualities. His pale blue skin and long white hair appealed to her, too.

Forgetting about the child inside, Saki took a marvel interest in the ship. There wasn't a lock she couldn't pick, a ship she could break into. However, this ship appeared advanced even for her sharp mind. Instead of annoyed, Saki was pleased. It was a challenge. She would have fun studying this ship. She grabbed her tackle box of tricks off the table and pulled out an oval controller no bigger than the size of her hand. Blue light emitted from the device, scanning the ship for a weak spot. With the hits the ship took during the meteor shower, finding a weak spot wasn't hard.

Letroi shook his head, amused he was correct. "I rest my case."

While Saki searched for a weak spot, Dirk argued his case to Saki. "You're a bounty hunter like me. If you weren't recovering from twisting your ankle on our last job, you'd be out with me. We work all the time, sometimes leaving for a job at a moment's notice. Where will we find the time to raise a kid and a dog?

"We can find it," Saki pulled a long tool from her box of tricks. It was shaped like a crowbar with tiny buttons on the curvy top of the sleek metal which elevated its power. She placed the tool at the crevice of the weak spot on the protective shield and pulled. "It'll be like a pet. I like pets."

"She'll treat the child like a pet." Letroi tried to reason with Dirk. "Granny's orphanage will be a better place for the child."

Dirk paid no attention to his friend as it was on his wife. "A pet, Saki? I don't know anything about babies but I know babies ain't pets. If you want a child so bad, we can have one."

Saki scoffed at the suggestion, "Twisting my ankle, took me out of work for three weeks. No way am I going through gestation for months." The shield plopped open. Saki dropped the crowbar. The metal clattered on the floor, startling the sleeping child and dog. Krypto became more aware of his surroundings than Kal-El. Krypto rose on his legs and growled at the three strangers.

Dirk ran a hand down his face. "I think you need to be a little quieter around babies."

Saki stared at the child. The child itself looked around in wonder before focusing his eyes on Saki. Saki never saw a prettier pair of eyes on a baby. Saki smiled down at the child, but the smile only caused the child to wail.

"Oh, Zhuut!" Hastily, Saki picked up the child. His growling dog jumped to attack but Saki flicked the dog away with the back of her hand. Krypto snarl and attempted to attack again but Dirk grabbed Krypto by his collar. He attached the dog's collar to a chain from his belt and attached the other end to the wall.

"Cursing in front of a child," Letroi mused. "Yes, that's good parenting."

Saki paid no attention to her critic as she focused on a crying Kal-El. "Wonder why it's crying." Saki turned to Dirk. "Do I have an ugly face?"

"I think _he's_ scared 'cause he doesn't know where the hell he is." Dirk bent down to get a closer inspection of the ship. "Where the fruck are the parents? What kind of parents put a baby in a ship?"

Saki rocked Kal-El, trying to settle the child cries. It wasn't working. "Weren't you flying in the Argosian Galaxy? That's where Krypton is."

His wife's innocent response solved the puzzle. It all made sense now. "Those science freaks? Too scared to leave their planet but they send out a kid?" He sifted through the red, blue and yellow blankets, for something to tell him more.

"Maybe the child is part of a science experiment," Saki guessed. "And you questioned my maternal instincts?" she laughed. "At least I wouldn't send a child into space alone." She frowned at Kal-El as he kept wailing. "At least not a quiet child."

"I think I found something." Dirk stood with the Rubix in his hand. He looked for a crack in the cube to pry it open but found none. He tried twisting it but it didn't budge. "You're the tech expert." He held the cube in her face. "You try to open this."

"Fine, but you take the kid." Saki all but shoved the child in Dirk's arms and took the box.

Saki looked at the cube from all sides. "If this is Kryptonian, it may take time for me to understand it. I never studied a Kryptonian device before. This is exciting!"

Dirk saw his wife walking out of the room. He couldn't believe it. She was leaving him with a crying baby? "Wait. Where are you going?"

"I can't concentrate with all that wailing. You watch it while I study this."

"He!" Letroi elaborated. "The child is a he! Not it." He was almost laughing.

She was leaving Dirk with the kid and dog?

"But…but…." Dirk sputtered. "I don't know how to take care of a kid."

"It's like taking care of Lodi. Feed it, clean up its zhuut, and put it to bed. Only you won't have to walk that kid liked you walked Lodi."

Dirk sputtered again, "Lodi was your pet pachyderm and you let it die! A pachyderm, Saki!" But Saki wasn't listening. She was already gone.

Resigned to his fate, Dirk attended to the child in his arms. Tears rolled down the baby's cheeks and his face was turning pink with all the crying he was doing.

"Fruck! Don't you ever stop crying?"

Letroi slithered to his friend. "You really think Saki is mother material?"

Dirk sighed. "Not right now she isn't." He tried bouncing Kal-El on his lap to get the baby to settle.

"Kryptonians don't leave their planet," Letroi said. "This is a gold mine opportunity, Dirk. Kryptonians are a reclusive, yet intelligent race. Granny would love to care for a Kryptonian and pay more credits than you can dream of."

"Money is tempting and I know I said it to Saki earlier, but I can't sell a kid."

"You're not selling a kid. You're giving him a better place. Granny's orphanage will be the perfect place." Letroi pluck Kal-El from Dirk's hands. He stuck his thin tongue at Kal-El to entertain the gold mine.

In response, Kal-El spat up on him.

Dirk grinned. Seems Saki isn't the only person to not like Letroi.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Saki ran into the hangar ecstatic. "Dirk! I figured it out. I finally got this frucking thing to open!"<p>

Saki stopped in her jubilation when she saw Dirk on the floor with Kal-El in his lap, giggling. Krypto was unchained and on the floor, keeping a protective eye on Kal-El. "Well, I see you finally got him to quiet down." She noticed Letroi leaning against a wall. She frowned. "And you're still here."

Letroi ignored her.

"I found some rations in his ship. Once I gave him some it, he shut up. He's not a bad kid when he's not wailing." Dirk took his attention off Kal-El and put it on his wife. "You said you found something?"

"Yeah. This is linked to the baby's DNA. Only he can activate this. It's very ingenious. I've come across devices similar to this but this is the first time, I've come across one I couldn't crack without using someone's DNA. Those Kryptonians are geniuses!" Saki approached Kal-El. She took his right hand and placed it on the center of the cube.

Letroi gleamed at Kal-El. "And we have our very own right here."

The EL crests on the cube glowed. Dirk and Saki looked around in amazement to see their hangar changing shape to another room. One with a large window with a view of a world Dirk, Saki and Letroi never saw before. Saki easily deduced it was a home, a living room to be exact with the sitting furniture in the background. Two people stood in the room. A man and woman. The man was tall and well-built with black hair and a curl over his forehead over his face. The woman was quite beautiful with her long black hair, elegant face and eyes were similar to the baby on Dirk's lap.

Kal-El smiled at the images. "Mama. Daddy."

Krypto whined. The poor dog knew the images weren't real. He collapsed on the floor, still whining, knowing something bad happened to his masters. They were gone and he and Kal-El were alone. He looked at the three adults staring at Jor-El and Lara's hologram. The dog figured they will be taken care of by them. He looked at the scaly creature and growled. There was something about him he didn't like. The pink haired woman wasn't nice like his masters mother but she would have to do. The blue skinned, white haired man seemed kind and more caring of all the three.

Krypto didn't want to live with either of them but would rather stay with the white haired man and the pink haired lady than the scaly creep. Whimpering, he looked up at the vision of his former masters, hoping to get comfort from their voices.

Lara spoke, "Our dearest, Kal-El. We hope your journey to Earth was a safe one. You left us too young to remember us, Kal-El, but I am your mother, Lara."

"And I am your father, Jor-El. By the time you see this, you will be on Earth in the care of Earthlings who I hope are taking good care of you. I wish we could see you grow up, Kal-El, but Rao didn't see it that way. Krypton, our home world, was dying. Our planet's core became unstable, causing quakes that lead to our inevitable destruction."

As if on cue, the hologram shook. Jor-El and Lara balanced themselves against a wall. When the quakes passed, Jor-El continued, "I went to the Krypton Council with my findings of Krypton's doom but they didn't listen. Your mother and I began building a ship so we could escape Krypton's destruction. Only….only there was only time to build a ship to save you and your pet Krypto who will protect you in your new life."

"Enclosed in your ship are files of our home world stored in the Rubix. It's a puzzle only you will be able to figure out and only you will have access to. Learn and study our culture, Kal-El. Be proud of where you come from but don't share the vanity of our people that have caused our deaths." Tears began to flow from Lara's eyes. "My sweet, Kal-El. I'll always love you."

Jor-El resumed as Lara gave in to her emotions. "As you grow on Earth, you will discover you look like Earthlings but know you are not like them. Under the Earth's yellow sun, you will develop several powers that will separate you from Earthlings. Your strength will grow exponentially, your speed will increase. You'll be invulnerable." Jor-El warned his son, "It is a gift. No matter how isolated you may feel, don't think of these powers as a curse but a gift. Do not abuse these powers, Kal-El. You can do so many great things with them. Why, if I had the powers you possessed, I would've saved our world, raise you….I could hold you in my arms right now." A tear rolled down Jor-El's cheek, his voice overwhelmed with grief, "My Little Kal-El."

The hologram of Krypton fade around them as the hangar returned. Saki and Dirk looked at each other and then at Kal-El, both saddened and shocked on how the baby came to them. Letroi leered at Kal-El. He couldn't wait to share this with Granny. He _had_ to sell the child to her!

"What the fruck have we gotten ourselves into?" Dirk and Saki said together.

"Earth? This kid was supposed to go to Earth?" Dirk was baffled. "Where the fruck is that?"

"Fruck that!" Saki snapped. "His parents said he is going to have powers. He's going to get strong and fast and fruck knows what else! What if he becomes too powerful for us?"

"That's right," Letroi jumped in. "The child is too powerful for you to raise. This world has two yellow suns. He'll be twice as powerful. Let me take him to Granny. She has the resources to take care of Kal-El."

Dirk stared at the child in his lap. Kal-El was smiling, waving and saying, "bye bye" to his parents fading image. He was happy he saw his parents, unaware his parents were dead; unaware his parent sacrificed their lives to save him and his dog from the destruction of their world. Dirk felt sorry for the baby. He lost everything that was dear to him. His parents put him in space on a journey to a planet that would be suitable for him but by some cruel twist of fate, he didn't reach Earth but was found by him.

A bounty hunter.

Why was fate so cruel to a baby?

This baby will grow with phenomenal powers. Dirk wondered what would've happened if he didn't find him? What if someone with malevolent purposes captured Kal-El and raised him? Dirk wasn't part of the law and order forces. He worked with them to capture criminals but he was a little shady, too. He could do things the law couldn't in order to capture to bad guy. Maybe that was why he was given this child. So he wouldn't fall into the wrong hands.

"Saki, we have to raise this child."

Saki balked at the suggestion. "We what?"

Letroi kept his cool but he couldn't let Dirk keep the baby. "Are you sure?"

Dirk couldn't be more certain. "We're bounty hunters. We hunt criminals when the galactic police can't find them. We rescue kidnapped people. What if Kal-El was raised by a bad guy? Can you imagine the power he could unleash? He'll be unstoppable! But if we have him on our side…."

"I see what you mean and his parents did want him to not abuse his powers." Saki sighed. "But us, Dirk? I know I considered raising the child but he won't be an ordinary kid. Do you understand the task we will be getting ourselves into?"

Dirk grinned as he raised Kal-El above his head. Kal-El giggled at the action. He waved his arms and legs happily. "We're gonna raise the best motherfrucking bounty hunter there is. That's what we've gotten ourselves into!"

"But Dirk," Letroi tried to reason with his friend, "Granny can…."

Dirk settled Kal-El against him. "Listen, Letroi, I know you mean well but Saki and I are gonna raise him. If Granny can run an orphanage with plenty of kids, I'm sure Saki and I can raise one child."

"That's right." Saki gently took Kal-El from Dirk and stepped back, distancing the baby from Letroi. Once again, an unknown feeling to protect this child from Letroi rose in her. "We're going to raise the baby. We don't need you or your friends."

Letroi feigned a smile while hiding his anger. He couldn't believe Dirk was throwing away a wonderful opportunity. A Kryptonian. The last of his kind. To sell the child to Granny…. He couldn't believe Dirk would be so thoughtless and selfish. How could he not think of the credits they would get for him? "If that is what you want, I can't argue with it."

"That's right. You…..Oh, look, Dirk!" Saki almost squealed. "Kal-El smiled at me!"

Dirk laughed, almost surprised at the emotion on his wife's face, "Maybe you do have that maternal instinct after all."

Letroi took one last look at the baby before leaving unnoticed. So much money….he was not going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

* * *

><p>"Try it again, Kal!"<p>

"Why the fruck do I have to?"

An irate seventeen-year-old Kal-El stood defiant in front of Dirk. Dirk raised Kal since he found him. He was proud of the boy. He was stronger than any boy his age and was getting stronger. He was stronger than Dirk and all of his bounty hunter friends. Not only was his strength an advantage but so was his speed; the powers in his eyes; the power to control heat and cold with his eyes and mouth and his intelligence. Of all his physical gifts, Kal's intelligence was the most threatening. When he used it that is. Dirk couldn't love the boy any more than his own son. However, there were times Kal would drive him up the wall. Kal could be arrogant and challenging, not wanting to do what he was told. Sometimes when Kal became thickheaded, Dirk tried brute force.

Like now.

Dirk responded to the challenging teen by firing his canon gun on Kal. Kal stood fearlessly as the sonic energy from the cannon hit Kal directly in his chest. Kal stumbled back a few steps but he never fell on his knees.

"Ha! See? Told you I can take it!"

Pissed, Dirk tossed his cannon gun on the ground. He marched to Kal. Smacking him won't do any good. Kal wouldn't feel it and Dirk would break his hand. Instead, he used the greatest strength against Kal. His voice.

"Dammit, Kal! I know you are strong but you have to show you are more than muscles! You need to show you have brains!"

"I got perfect scores on all my homework and tests. I graduated two years early. Zhuut, I'm smarter than the teachers."

"I'm talking more than just book smarts. I mean street smarts, too. Taking shots with no harm to you is just being a show off!"

So? Kal didn't care. "As long as I get the guy, what's the frucking harm if I show off?"

"You can't go on thinking you're the strongest guy ever and just throw your muscles around without any fighting skills!"

"But I am the strongest." Kal looked down his faithful dog, Krypto. "Isn't that right, boy?"

Krypto grew up to be a beautiful canine with a white coat. As always, he was by Kal's side and always agreed with him. He barked enthusiastically.

"Oh, really? That bastich Lobo at Big Al's space diner feels differently. He whooped your ass!"

Memories of that fight flashed in Kal's mind. Just thinking about it, caused his eyes to turn red. "That Zhuuthole cheated! I would've kicked his ass but you stopped me!"

"I stopped because you were getting your ass kicked!" Dirk yelled back. "Serves you right. No fourteen-year-old should go to a space diner alone and getting your ass kicked was the punishment you deserved. You deliberately disobeyed me, stole my air cruiser and broke curfew just to have fun at a space diner where you take on an eighteen year old Czarnian who just killed off everyone on his planet."

"Well, it's your own fault for teaching me how to fly a space cruiser at ten when the legal age is fifteen!" Kal railed back. "I've been helping you and Ma getting bounties for years. You started me off as the getaway flyer before you had me physically help you catch your bounty. I've seen and done a lot more than kids my age so my curfew shouldn't be ten. I don't need one at all. I don't need a lot of sleep and so what if I went to the space diner? I've been there before with you. There are a lot of strong guys there and I figure if there is anyone to test my strength it was that piece of zhuut, Lobo."

Dirk hated when Kal had a point. He did teach Kal how to fly a cruiser when he was ten. Kal was a bright child, eager to learn, eager to help out. What's the harm in teaching a child how to fly a space cruiser when they were as smart and strong as Kal? He did bring Kal into the Bounty Hunting business with him and Saki. Kal also saw a lot of things a child shouldn't but it matured Kal and it taught him the facts of life without sugarcoating. Now looking back on it, Dirk wondered if he did the right thing. Kal was mature but he was also arrogant due to his abilities and his skill to take out anyone without breaking a sweat. Kal got his powers because of a yellow sun but their planet had two. Dirk couldn't help but wonder if Kal was much stronger under two suns than one. He never told Kal about his Kryptonian heritage. Only that he was found in a spaceship. He didn't think Kal should know but with his growing arrogance, Dirk considered telling if only to humble Kal. Discussing it with Saki, she wanted to wait until Kal was seventeen.

Which was today.

Today was Kal's birthday. Dirk wanted to claim the day they found him as Kal's birthday but Saki wanted to be accurate. Saki used the cell reader to study the cells on Kal's body to determine his age which was nine months and twelve days when they discovered him. With that information, they picked a date on their world calendar to give Kal when he turned one.

Now sixteen years passed since that day and the baby they raised was officially an adult on their world. Dirk couldn't imagine life without Kal.

"Got no words to challenge me, Pops?"

On most days he couldn't.

"You're lucky Lobo didn't kill you. Your ass was pretty busted up."

Kal couldn't deny that. He was a wreck after his fight with Lobo. His left arm was broken, both his eyes were wedged shut, and six of his ribs were broken.

But he put a lot of hurting on Lobo, too. Lobo had a broken right ankle, broken right arm, three broken ribs, and a black eye.

Kal never got a beaten like he did with Lobo. His strength, speed, his sharp hearing, superior eyes were helpful to taking down criminals but not Lobo. "All right. I admit I was too young to take him on but I'm much stronger now, Pops! If I meet Lobo again, I can beat him."

"It's only been three years, Kal, and even if you have the strength, you don't have the skills yet. It takes more than muscle to win a fight. You need fighting skills, ingenuity."

Kal sulked. "I know. I know." He heard it a thousand times. "I've been taught it. Just don't feel like doing that kind of fighting."

Dirk grasped Kal by his shoulder, making his son look at him. "You're on the cusp of greatness, Kal. These powers you have… it's only going to get stronger and you're going to face stronger opponents; smarter opponents so you just can't punch your way through a fight. You have to think, you have to outwit, and you have to use your other abilities besides your strength. Remember your battle with Lobo. You're not invulnerable."

Kal nodded. He was right. Lobo proved that. "Okay, Pops. You're right. I'll fight more like you want me to."

"Good. Your Ma and I won't be doing this forever. We're hoping you will take over."

Kal nearly rolled his eyes. For as long as he could remember, his Pops told him he was taking over the family business. "You know I will, Pops, but that won't be for a while."

"Let's hope so." Dirk slapped a hand on Kal's back and the two began walking back to the house. "Your Ma and I made a lot of enemies in our line of work. We're hoping to give it up in a few years and retire to one of those island planets in the Lauderdale territory."

Kal scoffed. "You and Ma will be bored in a week."

"Maybe your Ma will. She loves her gadgets and she loves making stuff. As long as she has her toys, she'll be okay. As for me, I will have no problem sleeping on a sunny beach."

"And checking out the island girls," Kal teased. He knew his parents were happy together but that didn't mean they didn't look once in a while.

Luckily for both of them, Saki stepped out of the house putting an end to the talk. "Kal."

"Yo, Ma!"

Saki frowned. "Don't say 'Yo' when addressing me." She handed Kal an electronic pad. "Here's the list. Get everything on it." She dropped the credits in Kal's free hand. "And bring all my credits back."

"Is this some lame way to get me out of here so you and Pops can decorate for my birthday party?"

"You're seventeen. You're too old for birthday parties. You're an adult now, Kal."

Kal grinned, "Ma, I can tell when you're lying. I'll stay away an extra hour. Make my party look good." He gave Saki a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go, Krypto."

Dirk and Saki watched Kal and Krypto enter his space cruiser and fly off the planet. Saki waited until Kal was gone from her vision before speaking. "He's growing up so fast."

"He's Kryptonian. I'm sure that was natural among his people." Dirk sighed. He should be happy for Kal this day but he was actually sad this day was here. "He's seventeen. An adult. This day has come sooner than I thought it would."

"Yeah," Saki turned away as she started back towards the house. "It's time we tell him the truth like we promised all those years ago."

Dirk picked up on Saki's tone. "You don't think we should?"

"No. Yes." Saki threw her hands up in frustration. "I don't know."

Dirk touched Saki's arm. "Kal is seventeen. It's the age of adulthood. He's more than ready to know. If anything, telling him the truth about his parents may humble the boy. He's become very arrogant. If he knew his parents sacrificed themselves to save him, he will look at life differently."

"True but how would he feel about us?" Saki wondered. "Would he hate us for keeping this secret from him? All this time we let him thinks his parents abandoned him. I know we tried to do right by him but I don't think we did. He's loud, brash, has a pouty mouth."

"So, he's no boy scout. Big deal. He's arrogant but he does help people. When he destroyed that home on Tasnia when fighting that murderer Nitze, Kal rebuilt that home. He could've let that family rebuild alone but he didn't. We didn't raise Kal exactly how his parents would've but we did all right for two people who ain't the parenting type."

When Dirk put it that way, how could Saki deny it? "You're right. I wonder if he will leave us and look for Earth; learn what kind of life he could had if he didn't meet us." Saki sniffed. "I will miss him if he does. He's had a strange affect on me."

"What's this?" Dirk wiped a tear from Saki's eyes. "You're showing emotion?"

Saki brushed his fingers away. "Don't be ridiculous. It's just something in my eyes."

Dirk hugged his wife, his heart warmed at Saki putting her arms around him. "It's all right. I'll miss him, too."

The sounds of a ship descending from the sky ended the moment between Dirk and Saki. Both looked up at their unexpected guest.

Dirk smiled knowing who it was, "That's Letroi's ship. Must got another job for us or maybe he came to wish Kal a good birthday."

Saki wasn't pleased with Letroi's arrival. "I don't want that snake anywhere near Kal, especially today."

"Ah, come on, Saki. Letroi is my friend. He was around when we found Kal. Letroi should be here when Kal learns the truth."

"He's too snaky, greedy and shady. I don't trust him. He's too interested in Kal. I don't like it when he asks about his abilities. It's…." Saki shrugged, "like he's snooping."

"Letroi ain't snooping. Kal is like a nephew to him. He's known Kal since he was a baby. Of course he would be interested in him. He's greedy but who doesn't like money? He's shady, yeah, but we're all in way. We're bounty hunters."

"Not like him. We draw the line at what we hunt. He has no limit if the pay is high enough."

That was true but Dirk knew he could trust Letroi.

Saki wanted to disappear into her home. She didn't want to have a conversation with him but she stayed by Dirk's side. Maybe Letroi would drop something off and leave. He never stayed long when he came to see Kal on his birthdays anyway.

When the ship's side door opened, they only expected Letroi to come out but there was someone with him.

Saki gripped her fingers into Dirk's arm. Her heart fell into her stomach. She knew that man. Just mentioning his name, provoked fear in the galaxy, even among the bounty hunters. Dirk and Saki only heard of this frightening individual, grateful they never had to cross paths with him. Until now.

"Steppenwolf."

Even uttering his name caused Dirk to tremble in fear.

Steppenwolf acknowledged Dirk and Saki by producing his electro-axe and cable snare. "My reputation precedes me. I never saw anyone turn white so fast."

Saki stepped back in fear. She knew who he worked for. Darkseid. He lived in his own dimension but Darkseid's evil, the things he's responsible for was known in every corner of the galaxy.

Dirk clenched his fists. He was seething at the betrayal of his friend, his _best_ friend. He knew Letroi was involved with shady individuals but nothing like this. "Letroi, what's going on? Why is he here?"

"It would've been easier if Kal was given to me but you wouldn't listen."

Steppenwolf explained his purpose. "When Letroi told Granny Goodness of the Kryptonian, she told my Lord, Darkseid, who decided to wait and see if the Kryptonian will be of use to his organization. He sees potential in Kal-El but he needs you away from him to see how powerful he really can be."

Granny? The Granny Letroi talked about was _the_ Granny Goodness. Dirk cursed himself for not figuring it out but then again, he never expected Letroi to be in with that kind of company.

"Darkseid has given you seventeen years with Kal," Letroi said. "Be grateful for that. It could've been less."

The gravity of Letroi's words fell on Dirk and Saki. "Letroi, we've been friends since we were kids."

Letroi was dismissive of that fact. "You killed it when you killed a gold mine in selling Kal to Granny."

"All this time you were telling them about Kal and the abilities he has. You were waiting for the right time to knock us off and collect your money! Didn't our friendship mean anything to you?"

"I told you, Dirk. Money is my true love. Your friendship was only a necessity."

"You motherfrucker!" Dirk lunged after Letroi. If he was going to die, he was going to take Letroi with him.

Steppenwolf intervene, striking hard and fast. He swung his axe down Dirk's face to his stomach. Dirk didn't have the speed or strength of Steppenwolf to defend himself.

"Dirk!" Saki screamed watching her husband fall to the ground. Blood spilled like a river from his head, down his chest where a lung was exposed and through his stomach where that and the contents of his last meal oozed from his body. Saki went to his side, clutching him, sobbing and covering herself in his blood.

"A Salkin showing emotion? Never thought I'd see the day," Letroi coolly said. "Dirk's death is unfortunate. I was hoping he would see you die."

Saki wished she had the strength to kill him. She could only snarl. "I know I'm as good as dead but Kal won't be what Darkseid wants him to be. Even if Darkseid lures Kal into his web, Kal won't do the evil things Darkseid's monsters does for him."

Steppenwolf released his cable snare and wrapped it around Saki's neck. Saki convulsed and shrieked at the energy beams coursing through her. "You don't know the allure of Darkseid." He pulled the cable, snapping Saki's neck. He released the cable, disregarding the sound of Saki's lifeless body falling along Dirk's. He grinned. This was his easiest kill.

Pressing a button on the cuff of his uniform opened a portal to Apokolips. A score of parademons stepped out of the portal.

Steppenwolf turned to Letroi and dropped a gold credit in Letroi's scaly hand. "Your payment."

Letroi flashed his forty pearly whites at Steppenwolf. "Much appreciated."

Steppenwolf grinned at Letroi as he turned his back on him. "Takes a special kind of man to kill his best friend and wife."

Letroi placed the credit in his credit reader. His eyes lit up at the zeroes behind the credit amount running into his account. He was too busy reading the money being downloaded to notice Steppenwolf raising his axe to slice off his head.

Letroi's head rolled off in the opposite direction of his body. The credit reader, splattered with Letroi's blood, fell to the ground.

Steppenwolf chuckled at the foolishness of Letroi. He betrayed his best friend. Did he really think he wouldn't be betrayed by him, Steppenwolf, a servant of Darkseid? "It also takes a special kind of fool to think he wouldn't be betrayed." To the parademons he ordered, "Find the Kryptonian's ship and the Rubix that came with it. Then torch the place and Letroi's ship. Don't leave any traces we were here."

* * *

><p>Kal knew he shouldn't spend his extra hour away from home coming here but he couldn't turn away. He sat in his cruiser in front of Big Al's rotund diner. Lobo sat on a stool eating the day's special. He could hear the Czarnian brute laughing with Al himself and flirting with his waitress, Darlene.<p>

Three years passed since he and Lobo fought. It was time for that rematch. As Kal stepped out of his cruiser, Krypto barked. Kal patted Krypto's head. "You want to come, boy?" Krypto nodded and wagged his tail. "Okay. Let's go but I do the fighting." Krypto whined.

"Yo, Lobo!"

Lobo turned in his stool. A man stood at the door. He was tall with a huge build, almost as impressive as his own. He wore black boots, black jeans, with a belt of tools and a white tank shirt with a red serpent symbol across his wide chest. His black hair was long, neat and pulled back. His face was clean shaven. Did he shave? He looked so young but familiar. Beside him was a white canine with a spike collar. He growled at anyone who passed him.

"What the frag do you want?"

"Rematch." Kal stepped to him. Lobo turned back in his seat and resumed eating. Someone always wanted to fight him. Kal found Lobo's rejection as an insult. "Three years ago, you and I fought; turned this place into a real zhuuthole."

Lobo shrugged. "You gotta come up with something more, you pus. I've had many fights in here."

"Not as bad as the one we had. Did they all give your ass a good beating? If it wasn't for my old man, I would've beaten your frucking ass." Still nothing from Lobo. "I called you Slobo and that really set you off."

Lobo stilled. Only one person called him that. He dropped his sandwich to give the man a second look. It's been three years. He would've remembered but this man before him didn't look like the arrogant, skinny young punk who challenged him to a fight. He grew up! The only thing familiar was his eyes. He called the boy's eyes girly and the boy fired heat from his girly eyes on him in retaliation.

"I'll be a fragging batisch." He laughed as he looked Kal over again. "You may be older and bigger, kid, but I can still kick your fragging sodhole. Go home before your old man drag you out of here."

"I'm not some young punk anymore. I was young and inexperienced but I'm older now. I want my rematch! If there is going to be the baddest motherfrucker in the galaxy, I'm gonna wear that title. Not you."

This kid really wanted a beat down. "You want another spankin'? All right. I'll give it to you and if your old man shows up, I'm kicking his sodhole, too."

Lobo got off his stool. He gestured for Kal to go before him. "After you, pus."

Kal punched Lobo's face. He wasn't going to fall for that trick twice! Lobo's body rose off the ground to crash into a wall. "The name is Kal-El and you are gonna respect that name."

"Respect this!" Lobo lunged from his hole and threw a fist at Kal. Kal stumbled but caught himself from slamming through a wall. He saw Lobo coming for him again and fired his heat vision. Lobo tried deflecting it with a punch but it not only burned his fist but bounced and hit Lobo's left eye.

"Ah! Frag!"

Kal punched Lobo's stomach twice, picked him up and slammed his body on the floor tearing through it. Lobo laid on the ground unmoving. Kal smirked. "Too easy."

Kal walked to the bar counter. He saw Darlene behind the counter looking over at Lobo afraid. "Hey, cutie, can I get some Cattle Juice?"

The waitress went to the drink stand and poured Kal a glass of cold, white liquid. She steadily gave it to Kal. Kal dropped credits on the table. "Thanks, cutie." Kal quickly swallowed the refreshing drink. He followed up with a loud belch. "Cattle Juice. Does a body good." He waved his glass at her. "Let me get another."

As Kal studied Darlene or more correctly her legs as she refilled his drink, Lobo, carefully rose from the floor. Kal took the second glass from the waitress. As he drunk that down, Lobo swung his fist in an attempt to punch Kal from behind. Kal threw his fist back, smacking Lobo's face. As Lobo staggered at the pain, Kal hopped out of his seat, grabbed Lobo's head and slammed him through the bar table face first.

"Did you think I'm so stupid to believe you were taken out by that?" He slammed Lobo's head through the bar again, breaking it. "I told you. I'm not that same arrogant punk from three years ago." He tossed Lobo on the broken bar and pushed him, sliding Lobo across the bar and into another wall.

Lobo's legs dangled in the diner while his head and chest dangled outside the diner. "Okay, now you're asking for it, you fragging bastich!"

"I'm watching you, Lobo! Whatever move you got, I'll see-" Kal was knocked off his feet and pushed upward by Lobo's Space Hog, ramming into him from behind. "Ah, zhuut!" Kal cursed as he pushed through the ceiling.

Lobo, who's upper body, was still sticking out the diner, laughed at Kal's plight. He pushed himself back inside. He shook the dirt out of his wild hair and limped.

"Are you all right, Lobo?" Darlene asked him.

Lobo stretched, bones cracking, "I'm good, babe. Nothing but a few bruised ribs. The Main Man got this."

Lobo picked up the sound of his Space Hog. "Tuh. I wonder where that punk fell off out. Woulda like to get some shots on him."

"Then you'll get another chance!" Kal crashed through the roof, creating another hole. The diner began to wobble under all the holes Kal and Lobo were creating.

What shocked Lobo wasn't Kal not hurt; it was Kal riding his space motorcycle.

"Hey! Get off my hog!"

Kal lowered Lobo's Space Hog to the floor. "Sweet ride. I heard only you can ride it. I guess I proved your wrong on that." He cackled. "I kicked your ass in your favorite diner, in front of your girl _and_ I got control of your hog. I guess you're not the baddest motherfrucker in the galaxy. You're looking at him."

"Oh, shut the frag up!"

Lobo tackled Kal, knocking him off his bike. Lobo pinned Kal's body to the floor. He grabbed a piece of metal that fell from the diner's ceiling and smack Kal over his head with it. The metal broke in half.

"Ow!" Kal griped. "Frucking cheater! Can't fight with your fists?"

Lobo elbowed his head in response. "How's that, pus?" Kal tried to push himself up but Lobo elbowed his spine and neck, pushing him back down. Kal cursed in response. Lobo grabbed a chain from his bike and tied it around Kal's neck. "I'm gonna tie you and send you back to your old man in chains with a big red bow on your head." Lobo yanked the chain tight around Kal's neck.

Kal wheezed and grabbed at the chains around his neck. Lobo dragged Kal over the floor before pulling the chains over his head and swinging Kal in the air. He was like a cowboy ready to lasso cattle. He slapped Kal's body from one end of the diner to the next, creating holes wherever Kal's body landed. The patrons in the diner ran for it as the diner became increasingly unsafe. The only ones left in the diner besides Lobo and Kal were Big Al, Darlene and Krypto.

Krypto saw the plight of his master. He snarled at Lobo. The dog wanted to strike but he was ordered by Kal to not interfere. Lobo noticed the mutt snarling at him. It only encouraged him. He laughed at the dog as he told Kal, "After I kick your fragging sodhole, I'm gonna take your dog! I can always use a mutt!"

Kal's eyes flashed red. He was mad now. People can fight him, take his cruiser, take his credits but no one threatened to take Krypto from him. No one! "No one takes my dog!" Kal snapped the chains off his neck. Moving faster than Lobo could see, Kal wrapped the chains around Lobo and punch him through the roof. He flew after Lobo and punched him again, sending back down to the diner again.

Unfortunately, through all the pounding Kal and Lobo were making, Al's diner finally gave way under the pressure and crumbled. Big Al made it out but Krypto had to grab Darlene by the collar of her dress and fly her out of the diner to safety.

Big Al put a hand on his hips, looking at the mess Lobo and Kal created. "Great. Another fight. Another destroyed diner."

Krypto sifted through the rubble looking for Kal. He whined, signaling to Kal he was worried about him. After a third whine from Krypto, a hand peeks from a large piece of what was once Big Al's wall. The wall was pushed aside as Kal pulled himself up to a sitting position. He was covered in diner debris from head to toe. Krypto barked happily and scampered to him.

Kal patted Krypto's head as his dog licked his face. "I'm okay, boy." He looked around for his opponent. "Now where is that Slobo."

"Ah, frag," Lobo groaned as he pushed debris off him. He shook his wild, hair and pounded the cobs out of his ears. "My ears are ringing."

Lobo pulled himself to his feet, his body staggering. He saw two Kals standing with his dog. Lobo took a weak step forward. He had an arm pulled back ready to throw a fist at Kal when he took notice of the situation. Both were covered in diner debris, bruises, tiny cuts of blood on their face and arms and they destroyed his favorite diner. Normally, Lobo can trash a diner on his own but it was fun, knowing he can do it with someone else. He started laughing.

Kal, having also taking notice of the situation, began laughing, too. Their laughter increased to where they fell back in the debris laughing even harder. No longer was there hate or a desire to prove one better than the other, but something else: a sign of deep respect building.

"Not bad. You hold yourself up pretty well unlike other batischs."

"I told you. I'm not that same punk anymore."

The last beam from Big Al's diner fell. There was a moment of silence and Kal and Lobo started laughing again.

"Big Al's diner ain't no what hit 'im."

Kal got on his feet and sauntered over to Big Al. He pulled out all the credits he had and gave it to Al. "Sorry about the damage. This is just a down payment. I'll come back with the rest to get your diner up and running again."

Lobo slapped a hand on Kal's back. "If you gonna throw credits around like that, I got another place in mind you and I can trash."

"Next time. I gotta go home. My folks want to celebrate my birthday. I'm seventeen, today. I'm officially an adult."

Lobo laughed. "You look younger than that, kid. So your old man's still alive. He was old when I saw him. I wonder how decrepit he is now."

"You can come and see for yourself," Kal offered, "But you can't trash the place."

"Oh, Zhuut," Lobo whined. "I gotta break something, man! It ain't cool unless I do."

"Picture me breaking your face if you don't listen."

Lobo laughed. The kid had spunk and a helluva right hook.

* * *

><p>"….and I told the piece of zhuut to frag off and think about what he did. Then I pushed him into the garbage disposal. I let him roll in that zhuut for five hours. I didn't get him out when the compactor started an hour later. He was begging to be let out of it after three. He was crying like a pus when I finally dragged him out!"<p>

Kal laughed out loud. Lobo had awesome stories of putting guys through the ringer. "I wish I could've seen that!"

"When I got paid, I realize bounty hunting could be a cool gig."

"The pay is good but there is something about making punks pay for their deeds."

Lobo laughed at Kal. Only knowing him for half an hour, Lobo noticed a moral streak with Kal even though he tries to act like a tough guy. "You should be one of those space cops like those Green Lanterns."

Kal laughed. Him a Green Lantern? He couldn't see himself doing anything so selfless. "I may help the good guys but I ain't that good."

Kal descended his ship into his planet's atmosphere. Krypto suddenly perk up. He went to the window, barking. Something was wrong. Every fiber in his instincts told him. Something happened to his new masters.

Lobo looked back at Krypto. "What, he gotta take a leak?"

"Krypto is a flying dog and well trained. He goes on his own."

"What kind of dog flies?" Lobo asked. "I never heard of that."

"He just does. Like me."

"What are you? You can fly but you ain't got wings like a Thanagarian." Lobo took notice of the serpent design on Kal's shirt. "What's with the diamond serpent thing? That your trademark?"

"My folks thought I should have a symbol when I go bounty hunting like them. They chose the serpent thing." Kal shrugged. "I didn't care so I went with it and I don't know who I am. I was found in a spaceship by my parents."

"So, your old man ain't your old man?"

Kal shook his head. "He's the only Pops I need. My real parents, whoever they are, can go fruck themselves for abandoning me."

"Oooooo," Lobo chuckled. "Parent issues much?"

"Oh, fruck off!"

Lobo only laughed. He knew Kal was bothered by his birth parents dumping him. He was going to tease him but Krypto's constant barking got to him. "Damn. Doesn't that mutt ever shut up?"

Kal suddenly became concerned. Krypto was an obedient dog. Krypto never acted this way unless there was trouble. Which meant… "Something is wrong!"

Descending the clouds, smoke filled the sky over his home. "Take over!" He told Lobo. He opened a door and flew out of his cruiser. Krypto was on his heels. "Ma! Pops!" Kal landed. He blew the fire out over his home and kept searching for his parents.

He didn't have to go far. He found their charred bodies in the foyer of his burned down home. "Ma? Pop?"

Who did this? Why did they do this? Was this an enemy of theirs exacting revenge?

Krypto's barking alerted Kal back outside. He ran to his dog and saw a torched space cruiser and a body beside it. Staring at the skeletal burnt remains, Kal knew it to be Letroi.

"Letroi? They got you, too. What happened here?"

Lobo landed Kal's cruiser and stepped out. He waved the smoke away from his face as he approached Kal. "I hate the smell of barbecued dead people." He thought it was a funny joke but Kal didn't say anything.

"Oh, you're sad, huh?" Lobo guessed as he saw the pain on Kal's face. "Tough break, kid. Guess I won't be meeting your old man." Lobo went back to Kal's cruiser and got his bike out. "No party here so I'm cuttin'. Next time we meet, drinks on me. You could use a few. See ya!"

Kal didn't acknowledge Lobo flying off. His thoughts were on the murder of his parents and how he will avenge their deaths.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bounty Hunter

Part Two

"Julia, I confess to doing this interview under protest." Princess Diana of Themyscira tossed a light blue sheath dress over her body. Smoothing out her dress, she thought of more important things she could be doing instead of giving an interview.

"Is that any surprise from your other interviews?" Julia Kapatelis asked, patiently waiting for Diana to emerge from her changing curtain.

For the past four months, they have had disagreements with the press and how much coverage they were to have on Diana and her life. It was increasingly becoming an annoyance for Diana. For the first time, it was actually becoming a strain on Diana and Julia's friendship.

Julia Kapatelis was the first person Diana met when coming to Patriarch's World. A professor of Greek History, Julia was one of few people to understand Diana in Themysciran. She taught her English, was a mentor to Diana as she navigated through the world as a young woman finding her purpose and discovering the best ways to use her gifts to help the world. She was a second mother to Diana and confidante. So much so that when Diana created the Themysciran Embassy, Julia resigned from her job as Greek Professor to become Diana's personal assistant and help the Themysciran Princess in running the Themysciran Embassy.

Diana always listened to Julia's advice, even when giving interviews to the media but the increasing, intrusive questions on her personal life was growing bothersome. "I've been in this world for six years and it's the same questions, Julia," Diana sighed. "I'm tired of it."

Julia could only sympathize. She wouldn't like it either if the media spent more time on her personal life and not on the work she was doing to help mankind. "I know, dear, but you can't ostracize yourself from the press. You're Wonder Woman. You're leader of the Justice League. You are ambassador from what many thought were a mythical race. You want to use your gifts and Themysciran philosophy to bring peace to this crazy world. On top of all that, you're a princess and the world's most beautiful woman."

Diana stepped from her changing curtain and went to her bed. Sitting on her bed, she slipped on her silver sandals and laced one up her left calf. "I'm not leader of the Justice League. I share that role with Batman and J'onn."

"You three may lead the Justice League but most of the members take their lead from you, Diana. The press calls you three a trinity."

Diana frowned at the media nickname given to her, Batman and J'onn. She slipped on her other sandal. "I wouldn't call us a trinity. We don't work together _that_ smoothly. Besides," she paused in the middle of her lacing, "something is missing to make us a trinity. I'm not sure what."

"A special connection?" Julia guessed. "I know you three trust each other implicitly. You respect each other."

Diana finished lacing her leg. "We do but Batman still holds himself off from everyone. He trusts J'onn but he didn't have a choice since J'onn has the ability to read minds. It wasn't a natural buildup to a friendship. It took a while for Batman and me to trust each other. I'm good friends with Batman and J'onn but Batman holds himself back with J'onn and sometimes me. There is a missing piece to connect us together."

Diana stood and went to her dresser. She gently ran a brush through her hair. "This missing piece isn't only with Batman, J'onn and I. It's with everyone in the Justice League. There are some who side with me more than Batman and others who side with J'onn. I'm the closest to becoming an equal voice for everyone but it's not by much." Diana placed her brush on the dresser. "This is the last interview for a while, Julia. Promise me."

"I promise. I know you don't care for these interviews but the people are fascinated with you. It's not every day a beautiful princess from an island of Amazon women come to this world to save it from destruction. There isn't a woman like you on Earth, Diana." Julia opened the makeup case on Diana's dresser. "A woman gifted with strength, wisdom and speed of Greek Gods; a compassionate woman of intelligence, empathy with animals and gorgeous to boot."

Julia rubbed lipstick on a lipstick brush and applied it to Diana's lips. Diana wasn't pleased with the ritual as she wasn't a big fan of makeup but agreed to it. "Men want you and women want to be you."

Diana waited until Julia was done with her lips to say, "I rather women be proud of who they are and not try to be someone else. I don't want men to desire me for my looks."

"I know but that's the way it is in this world." Julia applied a light blush to Diana's cheeks. "Women follow glamour and fashion by actresses, singers, models and princesses to keep up with the latest trend. Men will always desire beautiful women. Women use their beauty to attract men but it's the smart women who use their wits and charms to keep them." Julia closed the blush compact and placed it and the brush back in its case. "You're ready. Let's go."

The two left the room and as they walked towards the sitting room, Julia noticed Diana appearing stiff. "Oh, do loosen up, Diana. I think all this work with the Justice League and Embassy has made you stiff and uptight."

"Stiff? Uptight?" Diana wanted to laugh. "You do understand my work is serious. It's not a juggling act."

"I know, dear, but you've been juggling so much lately. I think it would be nice if you laugh once in a while; find the humor in things. When was the last time you were home?" Julia couldn't remember and she doubt if Diana could. "It would do you some good to go on a nice retreat and come back refresh."

"You mean a vacation?" Diana stopped at the door.

"Yes!" Julia said brightly. "A vacation."

Diana kissed Julia's temple. She was so sweet and thoughtful at times. "Thank you, Julia, but I don't need a vacation." She placed her hand on the doorknob. "I need to get through this interview."

Diana entered the sitting room where her interviewer, Myndi Mayer, waited. Myndi's television crew were putting the finishing touches on the cameras and lighting for Diana and Myndi. Also in the room were two members of Diana's security, keeping an eye on Myndi's crew.

Diana didn't know much about Myndi Mayer except she started out as a reporter for the Boston Globe, who quit to start a talent agency for celebrities and quitting that to star in her own nationally syndicated entertainment news show. Myndi Mayer had a reputation for being crass and brass but Diana was interviewed by Lois Lane. She felt if she can handle her, she can handle anyone.

Myndi Mayer rose from her seat to shake Diana's hand. Myndi reeked of cigarettes and perfume. She was a woman in her late fifties and dripped in plastic surgery. She had her breasts increased from a size B to size D, a tummy tuck, a face lift and a bad Botox job. Seeing Diana, an epitome of a perfect woman, forced a phony smile on the woman. Wonder Woman got her looks for free. Myndi had to pay for it. She hated that. Why couldn't she be gifted like Wonder Woman? "It's such an honor to finally meet you, Wonder Woman. I admire you so much."

"Thank you, Ms. Mayer." Diana took her seat across from Myndi. "I understand you are a pioneer in women as well. Not many women have their own television show. You worked to your position alone. That's something many women can admire. If you are passionate in your beliefs and you work hard, you can achieve your dreams."

Myndi wanted to gag. _Please. You didn't have to suck off, screw and blackmail men to get where you are. You just show up in a swimsuit and men just line up to do what you want. _Myndi pasted her phony smile. "A compliment by you. That's quite an honor. I know you have a busy schedule so I won't take long."

Diana smiled, "That's so kind of you."

Myndi wanted to roll her eyes. _Bitch, do you have to act so kind?_ "They call you Wonder Woman because you seem to be the woman to have it all: looks, intelligence, confidence and strength. You hold your own with the male superheroes, fight evil villains like Cheetah, the Joker and a sorceress, Circe. You run an Embassy hoping to spread your mission of peace to the world. How do you do it all?"

"Not alone that's for sure," Diana joked lightly. "My mother and Amazon sisters are a great source of counsel for me. I have my friends in the Justice League and I have my staff in the Embassy. I couldn't possibly do this without them."

"Speaking of the Justice League, most consider you as the leader. How does it feel to be the most powerful in a group of superheroes? How does it feel to order men around?" That was something Myndi loved about her position. "Do the alpha male heroes resent you?"

"I believe it's the media who considers me as the leader of the Justice Leader," Diana corrected Myndi. "Batman, the Martian Manhunter and I equally lead the organization. I don't consider myself the most powerful. We are all strong together as one solid unit. If the unit is powerful, then we are all powerful."

Myndi nodded in understanding. _What a bunch of crap!_

"I don't order the males around," Diana continued. "The male heroes do not resent me. We all respect each other. We all know we can't do this without each other."

"You don't think the males resent you when you are not around?" Myndi tried to get a rise out of Diana. "Perhaps they do resent you but do not voice it because they hope to have a chance to get between your legs."

Julia's gasp could be heard on camera. She turned to a security guard. "What did she say?"

The guard started, "She said the male Justice—"

Julia slapped his arm and hissed, "I know what she said. I just can't believe she said it."

Diana maintained her cool. She wasn't surprised as Julia seemed to be the interview was going in that direction. "Despite the attraction some male members of the Justice League have towards me, we value our friendship and respect each other above all else. The men will follow my instructions on a mission and if they have an idea, I and the other women follow that. We have the same goal: to protect the people of this planet and if our powers our needed on other worlds, we protect and aide the people there. There isn't misogyny among us."

Myndi leaned forward. "Between us women, let me tell you, there is always misogyny between men. Men, no matter how open and liberal they claim to be, do not like a powerful women. They rather take orders from a man."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Ms. Mayer." Diana was apologetic. "I know there are men like that. I've encountered them and it makes me feel very blessed to know the men in the Justice League aren't like that."

_Well, you are certainly blessed everywhere, aren't you?_ Myndi tartly thought. "One of the many things women admire about you is your strength of criticism. You don't let it get to you."

"Many people speak on what they do not understand. Why take words from them personally?"

"It doesn't bother you the media calls you ODD?"

Diana felt Myndi fishing for a reaction. Diana vowed to not give it to her. "It doesn't matter to me the media thinks I'm odd. Perhaps I do things that are but I'm comfortable with myself and that's more important."

"No, not odd," Myndi corrected Diana, "but ODD: One Date Diana. The press calls you that when you are seen on a date. You never have a second date with the men you are seen with." The words garnered no reaction from Diana. "You haven't heard the headlines _ODD Strikes Again_?"

"I don't have any interest in gossip columns, Ms. Mayer. I'm interested in political and world news that affects the people on this planet and ODD is never mentioned there."

Not the response Myndi wanted. "You have no reaction to being called One Date Diana?"

"No, I do not." Diana smiled again. "It's only the truth. I've only been on one date with the men I have dated. I guess the media got it right this time."

She was laughing at herself and not taking it seriously or at least not being offended by it like Myndi wanted. She wanted Diana angry, bitter. She needed something for her show. Time to push it up a notch. "Well, people have wondered why after one date with a man, you drop them. Were these dates one night stands?"

_She's bold. She really must want a reaction to ask me that. _"No, they were not. I prefer not to lead anyone on. The point of a first date is to get to know each other enough to see if a second date or a possible relationship is there. If my date and I do not share any mutual interest that can lead to a second date, what is the point in continuing to court? Would we not be wasting each other's time and delaying ourselves from meeting the person we are meant to be with?"

_Damn! Why does she have to speak so eloquently? _"You make sense to a point, Wonder Woman. It's the men you have been with that puts a wrench in your logic. You've gone on dates with attractive, successful men. There was Major Steve Trevor, King Gushén from Flint Island, the British actor Charles Ryder, New York Governor Mark Brody, Greek Historian Ben Sterling, CEO Paul Lynch…." Myndi paused at her list. "It goes on and on. After dating so many diverse men, you found nothing in common with them to go on a second date?"

"No, I didn't." Diana was blunt. "Isn't that what dating is all about? To meet different people until you find the one you are attracted to? I've been dating for three years. There are men and women who have dated much longer than I and still have not found the one."

There was a touch of annoyance in Diana's voice. Myndi knew she was getting to her. "Perhaps you are not looking in the right spot."

Diana was confused. "I don't follow you, Ms. Mayer."

"Are you a lesbian?" Myndi brusquely asked.

Julia slapped a hand on her forehead. The security guards' mouths dropped. Even Myndi's crew thought she went too far with the question.

Diana almost smirked. She had to give Myndi credit. She didn't expect that. "If I were a lesbian, Ms. Mayer, I wouldn't go on dates with men."

"Maybe you are in the closet."

"I have nothing to hide, Ms. Mayer."

"Are you sure you're not a lesbian?" Myndi thrust her chest forward in a silly attempt to lure Diana to look and if she did, Myndi would say it loud and proud that she 'out' Wonder Woman. "Maybe you don't know it. You go on dates with men one time. Obviously, you are not finding what you need with them. There are people who were married to the opposite sex for years before they realized they were gay. There's a famous TV Mom who had multiple husbands and didn't realize until she was in her fifties she was a lesbian."

Diana didn't fall for Myndi's trick. "I know enough on my first date that I don't need to go on another."

"Maybe something will happen on the next date to spark that attraction. If you grew up on an island of women and you're not attracted to them, how will you know if you are attracted to anyone?"

Myndi had a point and yet she was wrong. "I know myself. I know what I want and what interests me and if I do not find that on a date there is nothing wrong in not continuing it."

Myndi wanted to scowl. _Pretty women are such bitches. Dropping men when they lose interest where us unattractive women have to hold on to a guy and do things we don't want to hold on to them. _"If men don't stimulate you and women don't either, does that mean you are asexual?"

The accusation threw Diana. "What?"

Myndi smiled. Finally a reaction from Diana. Now that she was on a role, she wasn't going to stop now. "Do you masturbate?'

Julia's jaw dropped. The male crew in the room started to chuckle and awaited with keen interest on the answer.

If the camera wasn't on Diana, she would've had the same reaction as Julia. "Excuse me?"

"You said you know what you want. You know yourself. How can you know yourself unless you masturbate? Don't Amazons do that? If I were on an island with no men, I would masturbate constantly. I would be so bored being on an island with women."

Julia put a hand over her heart. "If Queen Hippolyta ever sees this, she will kill me for letting Diana go through this."

"Each Amazon responds to sex differently. Some give into the pleasures and feelings it evokes alone or with a partner while other Amazons take vows of continence, to show mastery of the physical body. It can be very healthy and liberating."

"Guess that means you never had the big O," Myndi quipped.

Julia had enough of this. She stepped into view, blocking the camera in front of Diana. "That's enough. You lied on why you wanted this interview. I know what your game is. You will not embarrass Wonder Woman just so you can get ratings for your show!"

The hell she wasn't and Myndi wasn't going to lose a chance at higher ratings because of Julia Kapatelis! She might be a protective Mama bear when Queen Hippolyta isn't around but Myndi wasn't going to be intimidated by her. "I'm only showing the real Wonder Woman. A stuck up beauty who is sexually repressed, picky, preachy, never-giving-a-man-a-chance woman who needs one good, long hard-"

"Cut the cameras, give me the video and get out!" Julia snapped. "Your type of reporting isn't wanted!"

Myndi rose from her seat. She was shorter than Julia by four inches but she wasn't going to be insulted by Julia's height and anger. "I'm not giving you my video! I have freedom of speech! This is America!"

Julia held her hand out and sternly said, "Give it to me or I will have Batman get it for me and you know he can. If by some chance he can't, there's Green Lantern, the Flash, the Martian Manhunter and the rest of the Justice League. I will not have you mislead the public about Diana just so you can get ratings for your show!"

Julia Kapatelis Myndi Mayer could handle. No way could she take on the Justice League. She snarled at her cameramen. "Give her the video." To Diana, she said, "You can't hide behind your assistant forever. One day the world will know what you're really like."

The cameramen pulled out the discs from their cameras and gave it to Julia. "You people have ten minutes to leave. Security will escort you out!"

Julia turned to see Diana had already left the room. She turned her attention to the security detail. "Watch them and make sure they leave without taking anything." Julia hurried after Diana. She caught up with Diana as she neared her office. "Diana, I'm so sorry. I didn't know Myndi Mayer would ask those questions."

"Reporters are often misleading." Diana brushed the matter off. "Don't worry. It's not the first time I had my sexuality questioned."

No, it wasn't. Many male journalists and bloggers questioned it as well. On the Internet, there were polls of Diana's sexuality and what celebrity, male or female, should Diana be with. Some people even took to writing stories of Diana falling in love with mythic creatures and public figures.

Julia didn't like the way Myndi approached Diana but the older woman had to admit Myndi was right in one thing. "If you don't want those people to think those things, it would help if you go on more than one date with a guy."

"People think what they want to fit their opinions. They wouldn't believe the truth if it doesn't fit their ideas." Diana stepped into her office. "Why should I go on more than one date with a man if I'm not interested? Why keep up the pretense?"

Julia wondered if Diana believed what she was saying. Diana never said it but Julia knew there were times Diana was lonely. She knew Diana was disappointed when her dates didn't pan out but Diana kept her feelings hidden in that strong wall of hers. "Sometimes you need more than one date. It took me three dates before I saw potential in my late husband."

"That may work for you, Julia, but not me. I have too much to do." She smiled wryly at Julia. "Could it be Julia, there isn't anyone for me?"

Julia didn't believe that one bit. "There's someone for everyone, darling, especially for a woman as intelligent and beautiful as you. Your Gods wouldn't be so cruel."

It would be right up their alley. "You don't know the Greek Gods well, do you, Julia? I am content being with myself. I have my mother, sisters, friends and my work to keep me occupied. I am living a very fulfilled life."

At that moment, Diana's comlink beep. Julia noticed a shift in Diana's demeanor. "What's wrong?"

"Circe in Washington, D.C.," Diana pushed opened her balcony doors as she prepared to take flight. "I have to go."

Julia watched Diana fly off in pity. "A very fulfilled life? Twenty-seven years of naiveté. How sad."

Diana wasn't so far off she couldn't hear Julia. "I heard that, Julia, and you're wrong."

* * *

><p>The battle was getting ugly. Washington, D.C. was under attack by Circe and her Beastiamorphs. Circe floated over the city cackling like a witch at the destruction she created. She attacked the politicians in the United States Capitol, where Congress met. She turned them all into the symbol of their party: elephants and donkeys. She turned the President who was visiting Congress that day into an eagle.<p>

Wonder Woman led the charge to stop the chaos. With her, were Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, the Martian Manhunter, Vixen, Black Canary and Flash. While Diana targeted Circe, the Justice League subdued the riots on the streets.

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful."

Unbeknownst to the heroes on Earth, they were being watched by Darkseid and Desaad on Apokolips.

Desaad looked at his Lord and Master puzzled. "The battle?" Desaad questioned. "Circe had the advantage but now she is engaged in a battle with Wonder Woman and she's losing." He pointed to the screen in Darkseid's War Room that showed the battle. Wonder Woman punched Circe so hard it even had Desaad wincing.

"Not that," Darkseid scowled. "Her. Wonder Woman."

Wonder Woman ensnared Circe in her lasso and was demanding she return the people in Washington, D.C. to normal.

Desaad looked at Wonder Woman, Darkseid and back to Wonder Woman. The fact his Lord was attracted to Wonder Woman was very repulsive to him. He wasn't attracted to anything. He didn't have that emotion. He was more drawn to torturing people. Of course he couldn't tell Darkseid he disagreed with him. "Well, yes, she is beautiful." Desaad couldn't believe he said that. Torturing a few slaves would get the disgusting taste of complimenting Wonder Woman out of his mouth.

"She will be mine," Darkseid vowed.

Desaad looked at his master perplexed. "Sire?"

"She's strong, a skilled warrior, very intelligent, beloved by the Gods and very beautiful. I could make her a Fury if I wanted but she would do better giving me a powerful child. A child better than the bastard Kalibak and that disgraceful Orion."

"Uh, yes," Desaad agreed nervously. How many women was he planning to bed and get a child out of? Desaad saw no interest in women unless it was to torture them. All these years, Desaad thought he would get to do that when Darkseid put his focus on Earth. Now it seemed he wouldn't get the chance to torture the Amazon. "You plan to court Wonder Woman?"

Darkseid scowled at Desaad again. His glowing eyes caused Desaad to tremble in fear. He wished he had not eaten earlier. It was threatening to come up. "I, Darkseid, do not court any woman. I will take her and force her to be my bride."

"Bride?" Desaad couldn't hide his repulsion. "Why marry? Just rape her and force her to carry your seed."

Darkseid smiled, scaring Desaad again. Last time he looked like that, he disintegrated a Lowly with his Omega Beam. "If she is my wife, it would really stick it to the Gods and her Justice League. Having her verbally say she will be my wife is much more effective than her just carrying my child. The epitome of truth and justice, my bride, carrying my seed."

"Won't it cause a problem if you take her? The Justice League will know and follow you here."

"I have a plan where the Justice League will not know it is I who captured Wonder Woman. They would not think she is here until it's too late."

"Your mind is always working," Desaad praised Darkseid. "How do you plan to do that?"

"It's time I hire a bounty hunter."

Desaad knew what he meant. "You mean, Kal-El? The Kryptonian?"

"Yes." There was joy in Darkseid's eyes. After all these years, he was going to put the Kryptonian to use. "I've watched him enough over the years. He's grown stronger and powerful. In darkness, he's not where I want him but capturing the Amazon and bringing her here will push him over the edge. When he brings the Amazon, I will have a bride and a new soldier."

* * *

><p>"You have two options. One, you give up and let me take you back to Froloc where you pay for your crimes. Two, you try to make a run for it. Just know that not only did I hunt you down and kick the asses of everyone who tried to protect you, but I'm stronger and faster than you. Resisting will only piss me off and give me the liberty of kicking your ass before I turn you over to the Froloc authorities."<p>

Krag, the Bull Kath Hound regarded his options. He knew Kal was a notorious bounty hunter, and he hated of all the bounty hunters in the universe, Kal was after him. The Bull Kath Hound was a formidable creature. He had five inches over the 6'4 bounty hunter. His wolfish build and three large horns were poisonous. He used his strength and stealth to bully, rob and kill anyone who got in his way. His last victim, was an entire kingdom on Krag's home planet. The hound bullied the kingdom since he killed the last ruler. The people dealt with his tyranny for years until they finally mustered up the courage to hire Kal to overthrow Krag and turn him over to the Froloc law enforcement.

Krag could take on anyone but this bounty hunter. He never met Kal before today but he knew of his reputation. Kal always got his bounty. Standing before him now, Kal looked as wild and dangerous as the rumors about him. A tall, muscular man whose build nearly swallowed his impressive size. His black hair and beard was wild and untamed like a lion and the expression on his face that read, 'I'm not taking any zhuut!' was very intimidating to Krag. If Kal wasn't bad enough, he had a dog with him. His dog, called Krypto wasn't an ordinary dog. He was strong and fierce like Kal. He heard stories of the dog tossing a space cruiser like a Frisbee. He was always loyal to Kal and anybody bold to hurt Kal, really faced Kal's wrath and lived to regret that decision.

Still, despite infuriating Kal, Krag wasn't going to face the charges against him. He would be dead if he did. He murdered the last ruler and after his tyranny, death would be his fate.

Krag took one more look around his surroundings. He was on the edge of the forest. The Froloc forest was thick. Even in daylight, the heart of the forest was pitch black. He could hide and blend in with the trees using his camouflage abilities and once he got to the forest's heart Kal couldn't find him. He'll have to give up and turn away.

"Fruck you!" Krag turned and ran into the forest, hoping he could be the first person to get away from Kal, the bounty hunter.

"You frucker!" Kal called after him. "I told you not to run!"

Krypto growled. He started to give chase but Kal grabbed Krypto by his collar. "Stay, boy. I'm getting him."

Kal ran into the forest, preferring not to use his super speed, and putting the fool Krag into a false sense of security to think he has a chance of getting away from him. Despite it being daylight, the deeper Kal got into the forest, the darker it got. Kal realized that was Krag's plan. Before taking on the job of getting Krag, Kal researched him and his planet so he knew every trick that could be thrown at his game. While his friend Lobo went into his hunt without preparation, Kal researched his prey.

Even with it being dark in the forest, Kal's eyes were still superior. "I know you are using your camouflage technique. It ain't gonna work!"

Not only did he have good eyes but he had good ears, too. Kal could hear the pounding twin hearts of the Bull Kath Hound. He could hear the hound's feet crunch on the leaves as he tried to distance himself from Kal. _What a sodhole,_ Kal thought of the hound. Krag didn't stand a chance. Why run?

Realizing the night forest or his camouflaging wasn't working, Krag kept running. He couldn't stop. If he did, Kal would catch him. He also went with option two instead of one. He didn't want to know what Kal did to his prey when they chose option two. He wasn't going to make it out, Krag realized. Captured he would be killed by his people. If he was going to die, Krag was going to die on his own terms.

Krag skidded to a halt when he reached the outskirts of the forest where he came across a gorge. It was too far for him to jump across. Looking down, he saw the rocky gorge was deprived of water. If there were water below, he had a chance but this part of the planet was suffering from a major drought. The spring water that fell dried up weeks ago.

Footsteps behind him forced Krag to turn around. Kal was standing on the edge of the forest and he wasn't happy.

"What did I tell you about running off?" The glare from Kal nearly caused Krag to wet his pants. Instead, he ran to a tree. "You're gonna hide behind a tree now? You know the more time you waste to come over to get your ass kicked, the more pissed off I'm going to be."

Krag picked up a tree from its roots. He raised it over his head and threw it at Kal.

Kal easily caught the tree and noticed the Bull Kath Hound jumping off the cliff. "Oh, you ain't getting off that easy!" Kal, with the tree in his hands, jumped after the hound. He swung the tree like a golfer swinging a nine iron club. The root of the tree kissed Krag's face preventing his death against the rocks and slapped him up the gorge. Before Krag's flying body collided into the forest trees Kal caught him by the collar of his shirt.

Kal snarled at the hound. "I told you not to run!"

Krypto perked up at Kal's return. Kal dragged the Bull Kath Hound on the ground by a chain in his hand. The collar of the chain was locked on Krag's neck. Krag faced the consequences of option two. His nose was broken, one eye was wedged shut, a couple of teeth were missing and ribs were broken. Krag whimpered and groaned as his body bumped over the coarse ground. With his good eye, Krag caught Krypto looking at him. If he didn't know any better, he would say Krypto pitied him for choosing option two.

When Kal and Krypto approached their ship, Kal saw a man standing beside it. Kal narrowed his eyes, wondering who this man was. He didn't look like a native of this world. Krypto barked, which perk Kal to keep his guard up around this man. Krypto growled at everyone but when Krypto barked that was a sign for Kal trouble was afoot.

"Who are you?"

A twisted smile curved the man's sinister face. "I am Steppenwolf. My Lord, Darkseid, wants a word with you."

Kal heard of Darkseid and Steppenwolf though he never met either. Kal didn't bat an eye as he opened the door to his ship and tossed Krag inside. Krypto jumped in the ship and followed procedure. He dragged Krag into a cage and floated up to press his nose against the panel turning the cage on. It was a cage Kal built himself that was impenetrable to anyone he caught.

While Krypto did this, Kal said, "He wants my services?" Kal knew Darkseid was Lord of Apokolips and the evil he's responsible for. Naturally, he was confused on why Darkseid wanted his services. "Why?"

"One never questions Darkseid's decisions."

"Well, I do," Kal snapped back. "Darkseid has his own cronies to do what he wants. Why would he seek me out? I'm just a bounty hunter. What does he want me to do that you can't?"

Steppenwolf gritted his teeth. How dare this Kryptonian speak this way? "Obviously, he wants you for something special. Not many are given the opportunity to aide Darkseid. Many would consider it an honor."

Kal scoffed. "Don't count me as one of them."

"You would be aptly rewarded."

Kal knew the money would be big but it would be even bigger bragging rights to his friend Lobo if he met Darkseid, and shockingly agree to what he wanted. "I'll listen to what Darkseid has to say but only because I'm curious about meeting him. If I want to do the job, fine. If not, you can both fruck yourselves. When does he want me to come by?"

"When Darkseid request someone's audience, he means now."

"He's gonna have to wait for me. I need to get my money for this zhuuthole. You can come along if you like and we can go to Apokolips after I get paid."

Steppenwolf stared at Kal. The brazenness of this man.

Kal stepped in his ship. "You comin' or what?"

Steppenwolf retrained himself. He wanted to strike Kal with his electro axe but the wrath of Darkseid held him back. Darkseid wanted Kal before him at all cost. Biting his tongue, Steppenwolf followed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are you so scared of Darkseid, Pops? You never met him."<em>

"_You don't have to meet someone to be scared of them. Sometimes the reputation is enough. Darkseid has done many despicable things. He is someone you do no cross."_

_Dirk sat in the copilot seat, giving ten-year-old Kal lessons in flying a space cruiser. The legal age was fifteen but Kal was a bright kid and Dirk didn't see the harm in teaching a kid how to fly a cruiser if he was watching him. _

"_Well, I'm not scared of Darkseid," Kal was defiant. "Darkseid has to show me he is scary. I won't be scared of someone by words."_

"_It's not just words," Dirk warned Kal. "It's his actions. Darkseid has enslaved planets. He has killed, tortured and brainwashed millions of people. I've heard stories he used people as pawns and kills them when he is done with them. Sometimes he does worse than kill. Letroi told me a story of Darkseid brainwashing a gallant hero. That hero killed men and raped women on his planet all by Darkseid's will. Then the sick bastich released his control on the hero, forcing him to remember everything. The hero was so distraught over his actions he killed himself. To make matters worse, Darkseid enslaved the planet." _

_None of that scared Kal. "I can kick his ass. Watch. When I get older, I'll do it." _

_Dirk gripped Kal's arm, forcing the boy to look at him. "You don't know what you are saying. Darkseid is the sickest piece of zhuut in the universe. No matter what you do when you are older, you avoid Darkseid and any of his associates at all costs. Crossing paths with them, brings no good."_

"_Okay. Okay," Kal said trying to wiggle his arm away. "Geez!" Dirk released Kal. He shook his arm, trying to get some feeling back it. He never saw his Pops react that way to anyone. His Pops wasn't scared of anyone but Darkseid really shook him. Was Darkseid really that dangerous?_

"So this is Apokolips."

Kal gazed out of the window of his cruiser of the home of Darkseid. The sky was blood red, giving an ominous feel of the planet. Industrialized buildings were seen as far as Kal's eyes could see. Scattered around the buildings were roaring fire pits that erupted occasionally. Kal's sharp eyes picked up on pitiful looking citizens on the ground being watched by parademons. From what he heard of Apokolips, Kal knew these people to be Lowlies. They were people captured when Darkseid took over their planet and broke their spirit. Kal looked away from the grim sight. Deep in him, a piece of himself wanted to help the trodden people but he knew these people were too far gone to be helped. Their spirit was broken, minds brainwashed to Darkseid. Even if he or someone freed them, their loyalty would be to Darkseid. It would be pointless to help.

"Armagetto," Kal read the words on a long steel wall.

"This is Apokolips' capital," Steppenwolf explained. "Down this avenue is the Tower of Rage, which is Darkseid's home."

The Tower of Rage was a fitting home for this dismal looking city. The further Kal flew into the city the darker the skies appeared. Red skies mixed with black clouds that were no doubt created from the polluted factories. Kal spotted a few parademons flying around the top levels. Some floundered in height as the thick smoke clogged their lungs.

When Kal's cruiser reached the end of the avenue, he saw a mile long Fire-pit. Looking both ways, he eyes saw passed the mile to buildings on opposite ends of the Fire-pit. One building had a sign that read, 'Granny Goodness Happiness Home'.

_Granny Goodness Happiness Home? Happiness? Here? Talk about a damn oxymoron._

Looking towards the left, he saw a tower. It had to be the Tower of Rage.

Taking note of the Fire-pit before him, Kal noticed they were huge furnaces as tall as a skyscraper and wide enough to engulf his spacecraft. Parademons fed the fire scrap metal. Looking inside the pit, Kal saw molten slag being collected at the edge of a pit drained further underground.

_This is like a fire garbage heap. Even a sodhole like Darkseid recycles._

"Am I supposed to go through this fire?"

Steppenwolf raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Your superior eyes can't tell you the way? You've been rumored to see for miles."

_Just how much do they know about me? _"I can but you got something on this sodhole of a planet blocking my vision."

Was Kal telling the truth or lying? Steppenwolf wasn't sure. He wasn't aware if Kal had any weaknesses, and if there were, Steppenwolf wasn't sure what that was. Was it the metal? The fire?

"Left," Steppenwolf told him. "And don't fly too close to the pits."

Kal did as he was instructed, casually looking at the sights as he stored everything he saw, everything he heard into his eidetic memory. It may come in handy later.

The Tower of Rage came into view. It was a tall, massive structure with no doubt the most indomitable metal on the planet. At the height of the tower, Kal saw an octagon glass. It was almost like a giant eye. Darkseid may not know everything that goes on his planet but he knew what went on in his capital and Kal was certain this tower monitored everything. Darkseid was probably watching his arrival now.

Security was very tight around the tower. Parademons flew above and stood guard at the base armed with weapons. Taking a cue from a parademon, Kal landed his cruiser at a single gate with a steel wall armed with barbed wire with enough power Kal thought might even affect him.

"This is where we enter the Tower of Rage."

"My cruiser will be safe here?" Kal wasn't sure of leaving his ship unguarded on this planet.

Steppenwolf found Kal's worry laughable. "There is nothing in this cruiser Darkseid wants. If you try to attack Darkseid, you wouldn't even make it to your cruiser to escape."

Maybe. Maybe not. Kal got out of his seat. He urged Krypto to follow. "Come on, boy."

Stepping out of his cruiser, Kal looked up at the giant, steel fortress. Taking a look at the central tower, he noticed the structure was oddly designed with a face. He wondered if the tower itself resembled Darkseid.

_What an egomaniac._

The stench of the outside hit Kal's sensitive nose. Kal recoiled but held his disgust. Krypto wasn't so quiet as he whined. "It's okay, boy. Hopefully it smells better on the inside."

Kal and Krypto followed Steppenwolf inside. Kal took notice of the people inside the Tower of Rage. He saw parademons and armed guards on one level. Another level up he saw scientists and technicians. Kal didn't stare long as he knew he was being watched. What he did noticed of the people, their eyes were listless. It was as if they were controlled.

_Brainwashed just like Pops said._

The further Kal got into the tower, the more he didn't like this. What if he was attacked? What if he was tricked here to be Darkseid's next pawn? Kal remained on guard but he played off as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Entering another level, Kal found only one entrance on this level. It was through a door at the end of the hall. When they reached the steel doors, Steppenwolf turned to Kal. "Darkseid waits beyond these doors."

"Fine. Let's meet him."

Before Steppenwolf could open the door, they opened for him. Two women stepped out. One was an old, stocky manly looking woman with white hair boxy hair. With her was a tall pretty red head with a green mask over her eyes.

"Who's the babe?" Kal's eyes followed Knockout as she passed him.

"That's Knockout," Steppenwolf informed him.

Kal stared at Knockout's retreating backside. "She most certainly is."

Steppenwolf cleared his throat. Kal feigned offensive. "You can't have a sexy woman walk by and not have me check her out!"

"Let's go!" Steppenwolf was curt. _Darkseid's making a huge mistake with this one._

Kal had no initial thoughts as to what Darkseid's throne looked like but whatever he could vision wasn't what he saw. The walls were made of stones of dried blood. Did the remains of the Lowlies decorate his wall? Kal shook that thought away as he noticed the a mural of every torture and sick deprecation of what Hell could be. It was intimidated by such horrifying images, he would have nightmares. Kal looked on. Ahead were steps leading up to a tall, monstrous, rock life figure looking down on two fire pits before him.

Kal knew that to be Darkseid. Beside the ruler of Apokolips was a thin, sickly looking man in a dirty rust looking robe. He rubbed his hands as he stared at Kal with glee. Kal thought the man looked like something out a horror space movie.

Steppenwolf went to the bottom of the steps and bowed, "My Lord, I bring you, Kal-El, the bounty hunter."

"I expected you much sooner than this, Steppenwolf." Darkseid turned around, revealing himself at last to Kal. "I was beginning to think you failed in your mission."

Steppenwolf kept his head down. "The day I fail you is the day I kill myself."

"No need to kill yourself, Steppenwolf, when I would kill you myself."

Kal kept quiet as he studied Darkseid stepping down his throne with the thin man following after him. This was the being that ruled Apokolips. A monstrous creature who had strong cronies do his bidding. The only being to put fear in his Pops. Kal glanced at Steppenwolf. The fact someone like him was kneeling before Darkseid told Kal Darkseid was not a person to take lightly.

Steppenwolf kept his head bowed before Darkseid. "I apologize, sire, but Kal-El needed to acquire his funds of his last bounty. He wouldn't come with me otherwise."

Darkseid's eyes fell on Kal. He defied meeting him to get paid? Even now Kal showed no fear in him. Such defiance and confidence. Darkseid found Kal's behavior impressive. It would be valuable to have a warrior like Kal on his side. "I see. It is in my understanding you are a very good bounty hunter, Kal-El. Therefore, I want the best in getting what I need." Darkseid towered over Kal, expecting that to entice fear in Kal. It did not.

Again, Darkseid was impressed. "I want a bride."

Kal recoiled. Darkseid wanted him because he wanted a bride? He never thought Darkseid wanted that from him! He took a step back from Darkseid. "Uh, yeah. I don't do that type of thing. I am a bounty hunter. I hunt my bounty. I don't _be_ the bounty."

It insinuations of Kal's words enflamed Darkseid's eyes. This insolent Kryptonian! How dare he? "I don't want you or any male," he seethed with rage.

Kal wiped his brow relieved. "Oh, you're into women? Whoo! That's a relief. I can find some women for you. No problem."

"I know what I want."

Desaad took the cue to pull a silver orb out of his robes. He waved it in front of Kal. A hologram of Diana fighting Circe appeared before him.

"Her name is Wonder Woman."

Kal took a moment to admire Diana. She was quite the beauty and had a body on her. Kal focused on Diana's breasts, hips and legs in her patriotic suit. Her face was quite stunning. Over the years, Kal saw many beautiful faces but none as beautiful as Diana. "Daammmnnnn! She's a frucking hot babe! I can see why you want her as your wife." Kal whined when Desaad turned off the hologram. He wouldn't mind seeing more of Diana. "But I'm not a matchmaker. I'm a bounty hunter. I don't kidnap people and force them to the altar."

He was refusing Darkseid? Desaad was speechless. Steppenwolf, who was on his feet, stepped further away from Kal. He didn't want to get caught in Darkseid's Omega Beams.

"It's blasphemy to refuse Darkseid," Desaad warned him.

Kal wordlessly mocked Desaad. "Whatever. He hasn't given me a legitimate reason to work for him. If Wonder Legs made a promise to Darkseid and she got a case of cold feet, I can work around that but I doubt that is the case. I may be a bounty hunter but I do have a limit on what I will and will not do. Rejecting Darkseid isn't a criminal act."

Desaad glanced at Darkseid. He wasn't speaking. In fact, Desaad couldn't tell what Darkseid was thinking but he felt right to defend him, "It _is_ a criminal act to refuse Darkseid."

"Well, I'm gonna do it. If you want to kill me for refusing your offer, go ahead and try it. You won't be the first person who wanted to take me out." Kal turned his back as he walked towards the exit with Krypto at his heel. "How the fruck you get out of this place?"

Desaad cringed. He couldn't believe this arrogant bounty hunter had the nerve to reject Darkseid. Desaad was puzzled at the silent reaction from Darkseid. Would he burn Kal with his Omega Beams? No! It was worse than that as Desaad saw the scary transformation on Darkseid's face. He actually smiled. Desaad grew very afraid and very frightened. So much so urine pooled between his legs.

The sudden rank stench almost caused Kal to keel over. He turned and saw a wet pool of liquid by Desaad. "What the fruck, man!"

Darkseid couldn't hide his joy at the defiance of Kal. He watched Kal-El over the years. He watched him grow stronger and fearless since his parents' murder. It would be of great use to him when Kal became his pawn. Until then, Darkseid had to lure Kal to his side.

"I can give you what you desire most."

Kal turned his back on Darkseid as he walked off again. "I only take offers like that from hot women. You ain't hot and you more importantly, you ain't a woman."

Having Kal under his power, would be the perfect revenge for his attitude. "I can tell you who you really are, Kal-El. The bounty hunters Dirk Batisch and his wife Saki were not your real parents. I know who your real parents were."

Kal stopped then slowly turned around. How did he know that. "What?"

"You were found by the Dirk, the bounty hunter and raised as one but you were not meant to be a bounty hunter. You weren't even supposed to be raised by him. I know who you are, who your parents were, what world you come from." He pointed to Kal's shirt. "That symbol on your chest is your birth family's crest."

Kal looked down at the serpent symbol across his chest. His parents gave him that symbol to wear. Why would they do that if they knew it came from his birth parents? He looked at Darkseid again. Could he be telling the truth or a lie? "And how would you know this?"

Darkseid had Kal's attention. Now to lure him in. "I am Darkseid. I know everything."

To prove his point, Darkseid brought his right hand before Kal. In his hand was the Rubix. Krypto immediately recognized it. He barked and wagged his tail wildly. Kal looked from his dog to the cube in Darkseid's hand. Was that causing Krypto's excitement?

"Was it that?" Kal asked.

"Your past," Darkseid told him. "Touch it."

Kal reached for the cube. He hesitated for a moment before touching it. As the cube glowed, Kal noticed the strange symbol on all sides of the cube were on his chest.

_Darkseid was telling the truth? This is my family's crest?_

Looking around Kal noticed Darkseid's throne room vanished. He was transported to another room. A room from his home world! Kal saw a man and woman standing in the room. The man's physical build was similar to his. Kal froze when he saw the woman's face.

_These are my parents. Her eyes. I have my mother's eyes._

His mother spoke, "Our dearest, Kal-El. We hope your journey…"

Darkseid pulled the Rubix from Kal's touch. Krypton vanished and Kal found himself back in Darkseid's throne room. "So, Bounty Hunter, what do you say? Bring me the woman and I'll tell you who you are. You will learn of your true heritage, your true parents, and your true destiny."

Kal was overwhelmed. He saw his birth parents. After all these years, he knew what his birth parents looked like. They were not what he imagined them. They didn't look mean. They didn't look full of hate. They looked kind. "What was that you showed me?"

"I told you, Kal-El. Your past. Don't you want to know more?"

Kal regained himself, trying to sound tough. "Why would I want to know about the people who abandoned me?"

"Who says they abandoned you?" Darkseid raised the question. "Perhaps they died saving you? Perhaps you were taken from them? Taken by the very people who raised you."

Kal's eyes flared red. "That's a lie! They wouldn't have done that!"

"How do you know? You were a baby when you were found. Anything could've happened. I'm offering a chance for you to be reunited with your people. Would you really turn that down?"

Reunite with his people? To learn where he came from? To meet family members? Even though he harbored a grudge against his parent, Kal always wanted to know about them and where he came from.

"Why should I trust you?" He squelched the emotion of seeing his birth parents. Kal had to keep his wits was about him when facing Darkseid. "I know all about you and your reputation. Why would someone like you do something nice for me?"

"There's nothing nice about it. It's payment for bringing me Wonder Woman. That's all I want and in return, you learn who you are."

Could he trust Darkseid? How could he be certain Darkseid wouldn't betray him? Kal remembered what Dirk told him about Darkseid but Kal always wanted to know about himself. Darkseid was the key to Kal learning the truth. Darkseid could provide him with the answers he needed and yet, he had to watch his back. He wasn't sure what to do.

Darkseid saw the emotions on Kal's face. He was vulnerable to his control. He had one more ace up his sleeve. "I also know who murdered your adoptive parents." Steppenwolf's eyes widen. Even though he was Darkseid's uncle and it was a useless gesture, he tried staring down Darkseid. It didn't work as Darkseid continued, "Bring me Wonder Woman and I'll tell you so you can have your revenge."

Kal's eyes briefly flickered red. "How do you know who murdered my parents?"

"I am Darkseid."

Kal's eyes flared. "I demand you tell me!"

"Bring me Wonder Woman," Darkseid reiterated coolly and waved the Rubix before Kal. "And not only will I tell you who but I will tell you how to find your parents murderer."

Steppenwolf held his breath. What was Darkseid thinking? Was this a ploy to lure Kal-El or would Darkseid really tell Kal-El he killed his parents? Anything can happen with Darkseid. He would turn anyone over to get what he wanted. Steppenwolf found himself in a sticky situation. If he questioned Darkseid's decision, it really would be the end of him. Instead, he would bide his time and wait but prepare in case he did had to fight Kal-El for his life.

After all these years to finally know who killed his parents, to avenge their murders. It went against him to deal with Darkseid and it was against Dirk's words but the temptation to know the truth was too great.

"All right, Darkseid. We have a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews and thanks to Unoaranya for being my guide on the fight scenes.

The Bounty Hunter

Part Three

Krypto whined in his seat as Kal flew them back to their own galaxy. A Mother Box given to Kal by Desaad was attached to the ship over Krypto's seat. Krypto wanted to rip the box apart with his teeth. The dog didn't like being on Apokolips. He hated being in Darkseid's presence. Krypto didn't like that creature at all. He hated the fact he had the Rubix. How did he get that Krypto wondered?

The dog remembered coming home all those years ago to his home in flames; his new masters Dirk and Saki dead. With them, were Letroi and his burnt remains and cruiser. With their home burned to the ground, Krypto assumed Kal's ship and the Rubix burnt up as well but it wasn't. Darkseid had it. Krypto knew Darkseid was behind the death of his masters somehow but he didn't have the voice to tell Kal. All his barking didn't alert him. He knew Kal understood he was trying to tell him something but he didn't know what.

Krypto witnessed his master agreeing to Darkseid's deal. Darkseid promised the return of the Rubix but the dog had a bad feeling about the whole deal.

Krypto whined again. Kal reached across his seat and rubbed Krypto's head. "Yeah, boy. I know how you feel. I saw my birth parents, Krypto. I have no memory of them." Kal looked at his dog. "I wonder how much of them do you remember. Did they abandon me? Were they kind?" Kal thought of the image of his parents. "They _looked_ kind."

Kal sighed as he turned his attention back to the stars of space. "How can that be? If they were kind, then why did they abandon me if they did? Did Pops and Ma know them? Did they take me from them?"

* * *

><p>"<em>I was found in a spaceship?"<em>

_Dirk had the panel raised on the engine of the ship. He was working on his cruiser with Kal assisting him. Kal was nine and not ready to fly a cruiser yet but Dirk thought Kal was old enough to learn how a cruiser works._

_Dirk's voice was muffled as he worked on his engine but Kal heard him clearly. "Yeah. I was coming home from a mission. I ran into a meteor storm and I saw your ship. I pulled it in and found you."_

"_So, you know nothing about my parents?"_

"_Afraid not." Dirk pulled his head from under the panel. Blotches of dirt and oil streaks were on his face. "Why are you thinking about them now? You've known for a while you were found by us."_

"_I know. I thought because I'm older you would tell me the truth. I can handle it."_

_Dirk frowned. He knew Kal had amazing abilities for a child. He wasn't aware one of those abilities was seeing the truth in others. "You think I'm lying to you?"_

"_No," Kal said, "but I was five when I asked about my parents. I thought that story about me being found in a spaceship was a story because you thought I couldn't handle the truth. I'll understand if you were lying to me. I'm older now. I can handle the real truth about my parents."_

_Dirk patted Kal's head. "I wish there was more to tell you but there isn't. I found you in a spaceship."_

"_Where is the spaceship?" Kal asked as Dirk stuck his head back under the panel. "Did you keep it? Can I see it?"_

"_Afraid not, Kal" Saki stepped into the hanger. "It was badly damaged. We should've kept it but we were strapped for cash at the time and we sold the parts."_

_Dirk's head bumped under the panel hood. He pulled his head back out. "Saki!"_

"_I'm sorry, Dirk, but Kal deserves to know the truth."_

"_But, Saki…." His wife silenced him with her fingers._

"_Why were you strapped for cash?" Kal asked. _

_Saki smiled at Kal as she lied, "Well, after we found you, we had to take some time off from our jobs to raise you."_

_It didn't take long for a child of Kal's sharp mind to put two and two together. "Because you were raising me, you did have enough credits?"_

"_Saki," Dirk shook his head. "Don't."_

"_Sorry, Dirk but Kal needs to know." Saki's stern face told Dirk to stay quiet. "Maybe if he knew the truth, he wouldn't ask about his parents." _

_Kal didn't ask anymore because he understood. They had to sell parts of the ship to take care of him. They needed money because they weren't making any taking care of him. "I'm sorry," Kal apologized._

_Saki knelt before Kal. She lifted his chin so his eyes bored into hers. "Don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for." Saki hugged Kal. Kal hugged Saki back. "We don't regret taking you in." Kal looked up at Dirk and saw only guilt in his eyes. _

* * *

><p>"I wonder if that was true. I wonder if they lied to me this whole time." Kal shook his head, shaking away the negative thoughts. "No, I can't think that. They raised me. They took care of me. I can't think anything until I have the Rubix and I won't until I get Wonder Woman."<p>

Krypto raised his head whining. The dog didn't like that idea either. "Yeah, I know it's not what we usually do, boy, but I have to find out the truth about myself."

Kal started his descent on Almerac. Lobo was spending time here with his girlfriend Maxima. As much as Kal would like to avoid Maxima, Kal needed a friend to talk to.

Kal parked his cruiser in front of Maxima's palace. The guards knew Kal and Krypto and allowed them entry. One of Maxima's handmaidens approached Kal as he entered the foyer. One look at the handmaiden's face and Kal knew there was trouble and he would have to be the mediator again.

"I'm so grateful you have come, Kal. Queen Maxima and Lobo-"

Before she could explain, yelling was heard two floors up. Kal sighed, "Looks like Lobo and Maxima are at it again."

Krypto dropped down on his butt and put his paws over his eyes.

"I wish I could do the same." Kal envied his dog. Kal drudged up the stairs with Maxima's handmaiden at his side. "What happened?"

"Her Highness has been in a foul mood for weeks now." The woman rubbed her hands nervously. "I believe it was a sexual problem." Kal rolled his eyes. He didn't need to hear this! "She started flirting with me and asked about my mate, Liam. I don't think she was really into me but want-"

"Yeah, yeah," Kal cut her off. "I get it, Karli. Move on with the story."

"Right," Karli nodded. "Lobo stopped by two days ago and the Queen's mood drastically changed. She was so happy and avoided all her duties until Lobo announced that he was leaving. That's when the yelling began."

The sounds of the yelling increased as Kal and Karli neared Maxima's bedchamber. Kal tackled Karli to the floor as a boulder size piece of Maxima's wall fell on them. Kal got up and pushed the wall off him. He shook his wild hair, flinging away the dirt and pieces of the wall. He checked on Karli under him who was fine thanks to Kal's quick thinking.

Karli offered her thanks as Maxima screamed, "Am I just a piece of tail to you?"

Kal and Karli had a front row seat to the fight between Lobo and Maxima. Maxima stood at the foot of the bed naked arguing with Lobo who was naked as well as he gathered his clothes off the floor with Maxima attacking him with anything she could reach. Lobo didn't flinch as a chair was shattered over his head. "Come on, babe! You know I like you for more than that."

Maxima reached for her sword on the wall. "Then why can't I get a commitment out of you!" Lobo ducked Maxima's swing. "Every time, you come over, it's only for sex and as soon as it's over, you want to leave."

"That's not true!" Lobo argued. "I stay until the morning."

Maxima saw red as she raised her sword over her head. She was going to bring it down on Lobo and chop his head off but the sword was pluck from her hands before she could do so. Maxima turned and saw Kal standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She reached for her dressing gown. "Don't you know to not look at a lady unclothed, you uncouth man?"

"I'm stopping you from killing my friend." Kal placed the sword back on the wall, "And besides Karli, I don't see a lady here."

Maxima saw red at the insult. She raised her fists to punch him but Kal grasped her hands and gently pushed her back on the bed. "How dare you push me down?" Maxima turned her anger from Lobo to Kal. "I am Maxima, the leader of Almerac and-"

"A pain in the ass!" Kal finished annoyed with her outburst. He heard that speech of hers a million times. "You are one person who didn't get enough spankings as a child!"

"And you are someone who doesn't know anything about a stylist!" Maxima was disgusted with Kal's hairy appearance. "When are you going to get a haircut? Your hair is wilder than an Almeracan lion!"

"I'll cut it when I feel like it!"

"You look like Almercan caveman."

"And I smell like one, too, right?" Kal rolled his eyes. He was done with this. As mediator, his job was to start an argument with Maxima to cool her temper with Lobo and turn it on him. For Lobo's sake, he hoped the sex was worth it because he couldn't imagine being around a woman like her.

"Actually, you smell pretty good," Maxima complimented him. "Get a haircut, shave that beard and you might be decent enough for my servants."

"I feel so honored," Kal dully gave his thanks. He looked away to Lobo who was buckling his jeans. "Are you done killing, Lobo? I need to talk to him."

Maxima brushed him aside. "You can talk. I need a bath." Maxima walked by to kick Lobo in his chest before storming out. Karli followed after the Queen.

Alone, Kal sighed, "I don't know how you can put up with that mouth."

"The way to put up with it is put it to good use," Lobo grinned dirtily. Kal wasn't laughing. "What?" Lobo complained. "She's a hot babe."

Kal left the room, going down the stairs. "She's loud, demanding and pushy. I don't care how hot a woman is; it's not worth it if she's like that."

"You're just picky." Lobo accused his friend.

"I'm smart and if you were smart like me, you would take up with Darlene."

"Nah. I just flirt with Darlene. She's too much of a good girl for me." Lobo spotted Krypto at the bottom of the steps. He patted his head. "So, what are you here for? Something must be bothering you to come to Almerac."

"I got another client."

Lobo led Kal to the dining hall. Food covered the table. "Maxi and I were having dinner when she decided she wanted eat the Main Man for the main course. Have a bite."

"Maybe later," Kal slid into his seat. Lobo pointed to three plates. Kal used his heat vision to warm up the meals.

"Thanks, man." He took a bite into his hog drumstick. "So, you have a new client. Big deal."

"My client is Darkseid."

Lobo spat out his meat. Kal tilted his head to avoid the chewed meat from hitting his face. "Shut the frag up!"

"Not kidding."

Lobo resumed eating. "What does he need you for?"

"He wants me to go to Earth and capture a woman named Wonder Woman. He wants her as his wife."

Lobo nearly choked. "A wife?" His laughter bellowed all over the hall. "Darkseid wants a wife? I guess evil dictators get lonely, too. I wonder what she looks like."

"Hot!" Kal gestured with his hands to accentuate Diana's curves. "Damn hot."

"I've never been to Earth but I heard of it." Lobo tossed the bone aside. "Some Green Lantern is from there. I tangled with him one time." He broke his bread and dipped it in a honey bowl and stuffed a large piece into his mouth. "We were fighting over this punk Sinestro. Sinestro wrecked my bike fighting the Green Lantern. I ended up fighting the Green cop because he wouldn't let me take care of Sinestro. That Sinestro punk got away. If I ever see him again…." Lobo punched his fist in his hand.

Kal could care less. He had problems more important than a wreck bike. "In return, Darkseid's going to give me a Rubix. It can tell me who I am, who my birth parents are and where I am from. He knows who killed my adopted parents. Twelve years, Lobo. It's been twelve years since they were murdered."

Lobo stopped eating. "Oh, I see." He knew his friend long enough to understand his dilemma. Kal was a bounty hunter but needed a moral purpose behind his jobs. This one didn't have that but it offered something Kal desired. "I say trade Wonder Woman over. You always wanted to know who you are and avenge your parents' death. Now's your chance."

"And turn over an innocent woman to Darkseid?"

It wouldn't bother Lobo to do what Kal was offered. "You already made the deal. You can't back out of it now."

That was true. Kal was a man of his word.

"If you want, I can turn her over for you," Lobo offered to ease Kal's guilt.

"No," Kal didn't want his friend to do that. This was his mission. He made the deal with Darkseid. He didn't want his friend tangled in this tricky web. "I have to do this alone."

* * *

><p>"What a pathetic looking solar system." Kal shook his head as his ship passed Mars. Nothing. There was nothing interesting about this galaxy. "All these planets and no life? No space diner? No space shops? I bet the people don't travel outside their planet."<p>

With his ship, it didn't take long for him to reach Earth. When he saw the blue marble, he spotted one moon and a space station orbiting the planet. Kal burst out laughing. "_That's_ their space station? Who lives on this planet? A bunch of primitives? They probably can't travel in space. I better put on the cloaking device. Don't want to scare the primitives in thinking aliens are invading." Kal was almost crying with laughter. "This is gonna be too easy, boy."

Years ago, Kal built his ship with a navigation system that would scan any GPS system on any planet onto the computers of his ship. He locked onto it passing the Earth space station. Since Earth's computers were primitive compared to computers Kal was used to, it only took seconds to download.

Kal navigated his ship towards North America, heading for New York. It was night time as he passed over the tall buildings in Manhattan. Wonder Woman currently resided here. Thanks to the info Darkseid gave him on the Justice League, he knew the residences of many of the Justice League members but more importantly, he knew their strengths and weaknesses.

"There it is, Krypto. The Embassy."

It was a nice looking building place to live in but knowing Wonder Woman was also a princess, Kal thought the place was beneath her. He wanted to leave his ship hovering over the Embassy but he knew that wouldn't be wise. It's easy access to Wonder Woman, yes, but there was a chance his cloaked ship could be discovered. Someone could land an aircraft on the roof of the Embassy and collide with his ship.

Kal continued his flight over the city, looking for somewhere inconspicuous to put his ship. Passing over Central Park, he found it. The Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir. He felt it was safe there as it wasn't too far from the Embassy and there wasn't a chance of any aircraft of any kind landing over a body of water.

Kal got out of his seat and stretched. Krypto jumped from his seat and stretched as well. "Ready to watch a few movies, boy?"

Krypto barked.

Kal went to his kitchen, fixed a meal for himself and Krypto and headed to his bedchamber. Krypto got in his dog bed, munching on his meal. Kal placed his food on the bed. He went to his wide screen monitor, holding a device no bigger than a flash drive. It was given to him by Desaad. He plugged it in his monitor and returned to his bed.

For the next two hours, Kal and Krypto studied various battles the Justice League engaged with the Injustice League, Darkseid himself, space battles and individual battles such as Wonder Woman versus Circe. It was impressive. The Justice League was a formidable team but Kal was confident he could defeat them and capture Wonder Woman.

Kal turned the monitor off. He would come back and watch it several times before he confront the Justice League.

Over the week, Kal and Krypto toured the planet. A few times he stopped at the Themysciran Embassy and Hall of Justice in Washington, D.C. He studied several of the core members: Wonder Woman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Black Canary and Flash in action. The four men were around Wonder Woman the most. The only male Kal found as a threat was the Martian Manhunter. His abilities rivaled his own. Kal knew he couldn't tangle him along with the Justice League at the same time. He would have to subdue the Martian somehow.

A week after his arrival on Earth, Kal and Krypto hovered over the Hall of Justice, too high for anyone to notice. He was able to look through most of the building, deducing the areas he couldn't see through lined with lead. It was the one substance he couldn't see through.

Kal and Krypto descended until they were over a hundred feet over the Hall of Justice. Spying over the Embassy yesterday, he heard from Wonder Woman the top tiers of the Justice League were meeting today. This was a good time for Kal go about his plan.

"Stay and keep guard, Krypto." Kal rubbed the canine's white fur. "I'll let you know if I need help."

With his excellent eyes, Kal saw Black Canary and Green Arrow walking towards the Hall of Justice. Given this planet was primitive compared to ones he's travelled to, he thought the direct approach would be the easiest to get inside.

Green Arrow opened the door for Black Canary, "After you."

A gust of air blew past them. Ollie's green cap flew off his head and Dinah's blond locks blinded her face.

Ollie grimaced, "Flash."

Dinah fixed her hair. "He can be such a showoff at times."

Ollie and Dinah stepped inside the Hall of Justice. They spotted Flash coming to them with a plate full of sloppy joes. "Hey, guys. Meeting starts in five minutes, Dinah."

Dinah frowned, disgusted with Flash. "Really, Flash? If you slowed down once in a while, maybe you wouldn't have to eat so much."

"Huh?" Flash muffled with a mouthful of sloppy joe. He looked to Ollie for an explanation. "Waff wih her?"

Ollie flicked a piece of sloppy joe off his cheek. He shook his head and walked off.

"What?" Flash whined. He shrugged and continued towards the conference room. Flash passed a closed door. He was only ten paces away when it opened and closed. Flash stopped, turned around, saw nothing and kept on.

Invisible due to the faser device on his belt, Kal shook his head in amusement as he followed Flash. To prevent the sound of his boots on the floor, Kal hovered, walking on air. _That was too easy! I didn't think it would work. Earthlings are so far behind in technology. _

Kal studied the speedster. _This Flash seems a bit of a dullard. He doesn't know he's being followed. _

Flash entered the conference where everyone was seated. Kal hovered near the door. He took noticed at everyone seated. Wonder Woman, Batman, Black Canary, Green Lantern, Flash and the Martian Manhunter.

Kal studied his target as the meeting got underway. Most of the talk was about building a space station on the moon. Kal didn't pay attention as he studied the people in the room. Right now, he could take out all but two. He would need a bigger arena to take out the Martian and capture Wonder Woman. Kal wasn't an evil person but he did consider this a challenge to fight them and know here he stood.

That would be tomorrow. While spying over the Embassy, Kal heard of an award ceremony at the Embassy. A few members of the Justice League would attend. Kal thought that was a good time to capture Wonder Woman.

The meeting came to an end an hour later. It was time for Kal to act. Everyone rose from their seats and went to towards the doors. Kal pulled a tiny pin from his belt and waited for his target. He saw Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Flash filing out. He smiled playfully.

_Why not?_ He wouldn't have another chance to do this.

The room went dark for three seconds. In those three seconds, Diana yelp and J'onn felt something poke his neck.

The lights came back on. Batman looked around suspicious. "Why did the power go out?"

J'onn had a hand on the back of his head rubbing it. Flash stood next to Diana and Diana had her hand on her backside. She was turning red in anger. "Someone grabbed my behind!"

All eyes turned to Flash. Flash gasped indignantly. "You can't possibly think I did it?"

Hal hand his arms crossed over his chest, amazed Flash was pretending to be stupid. "It's between you and J'onn since you two are closest to Diana. My money's on you."

"It was not me," J'onn defended himself. "I would never do that to Diana."

Angry, Diana swung a fist at Wally. He quickly moved his head out of the way. Diana's fist punched a hole through the steel wall. "It wasn't me!" Flash put his arms up, stepping back from Diana. "I swear!"

Dinah marched up to Wally. "First, you speed through the door and now this."

"Speed through the door?"

"I can't believe you would do this, especially after Diana what told us what that reporter tried to do to her!"

Kal wondered what Dinah meant by that. Someone tried to do something to Wonder Woman?

Wally saw Dinah's fist coming at him. He knew a punch from Diana would kill him but one from Dinah wouldn't; so he didn't move as her fist collided with his face. Wally staggered and used the wall to brace himself. He rubbed his jaw. "Ow!" He grimaced at Dinah. "I'm gonna prove I didn't do it and when I do, you are gonna owe me big."

As the one called Black Canary yelled at Flash, Kal filed out of the room. Leaving the Hall of Justice was as easy for Kal as entering. He flew up towards a waiting Krypto. He turned off his faser just as he greeted his dog.

"Mission accomplished, Krypto." Kal held up the thin pin that contained a few drops of J'onn's blood. "I got my target, Krypto. The Martian will not be causing us any trouble tomorrow."

* * *

><p>In his ship, Kal laid his belt on a table littered with gadgets, pellets and guns Kal used on his missions. Krypto sat in a chair watching his master.<p>

"Tomorrow, Krypto, we are going to have some fun." Krypto barked. "Batman, the Martian, Zatanna, Green Lantern and Flash will be attending the event at the Embassy tomorrow. I'll take care of Zatanna. You deal with Flash."

Krypto barked his agreement. He watched the video enough to know who each Justice League member were.

"We should try to take Zatanna and Flash out first. We'll deal with Batman whenever he gets in the way. He won't be a problem." Kal slipped a pellet on his belt. He would use that to deal with Zatanna. "I won't need any special gadgets to take care of Green Lantern. The Martian Manhunter on the other hand…" Kal picked up a silver sphere. An electrical storm sparkled inside the orb. He took the pin he used on J'onn earlier and stabbed the sharp end in the sphere. "This should keep him busy." Drops of J'onn's blood blended with the electricity. "Very busy."

* * *

><p>A flurry of anticipation rose in Diana as she viewed the arrival of her guests from her office balcony. Politicians, Ambassadors, celebrities and many of her friends were coming to an afternoon luncheon to honor civilians who went above and beyond in service to their community, city, country and even the world. Honorees varied from a scientist, teachers, a retired Marine, a stay-at-home mother, businessmen and women, college students and teen volunteers.<p>

"So many people have arrived, Julia. Our nominees will be so honored."

Julia clasped the red cape over Diana's white gown and pinned it with a gold brooch. "I think having you honoring them will thrill them more."

"Regardless, they should be proud of themselves," Diana said thinking of her honored guests. "I wish my mother and Donna could be here but they can't come for everything."

"They are with you in spirit," Julia assured Diana. "Let's go."

Diana walked with Julia to the dining hall where it was transformed to hold over a hundred esteem guests of politicians, ambassadors, celebrities and even Diana's friends in the Justice League. Diana personally arranged the seating, mixing politicians, ambassadors, celebrities with civilians. So it wasn't odd to see billionaire Bruce Wayne sitting with test pilot Hal Jordan, magician Zatanna, Wally West and Detective John Jones.

Members of the media were inside and outside the Embassy covering the event.

Diana entered the dining hall room, receiving applause and standing ovations by her guests. She smiled, acknowledging her honorees as she passed them on her way to the podium. Everything was going as Diana planned it. Her only hope were for her enemies to stay away and not tarnish this wonderful day for the honored people.

"Thank you. Thank you all for coming on this wonderful day. Today we honor everyday people who go above and beyond the call of service to others."

Outside the Embassy, Kal walked to the heavily secured doors with Krypto by his side. One guard, a man over two hundred pounds of muscles, looked at Kal skeptically. There was no way he was invited to the Embassy. He was dressed in black boots, dark jeans, an armored belt of that reminded him of Batman's utility belt, and a white tank shirt with a strange curvy S symbol across his chest. His wild hair was in need of combing. He looked like a punk trying to crash the party. The guard was no stranger to party crashers. He worked as a bouncer at clubs during college and served in the Marines. He could take down anyone who got in his way. In a tough voice, he said to Kal, "Do you have a ticket?"

"Here's my ticket!" Kal grabbed the guard and tossed him over his shoulders like paper. He hit the pavement across the street and immediately blacked out.

Other security personnel raced to the doors to block Kal. Many drew their weapons at Kal to threaten him.

Kal laughed. "Give me your best shot."

J'onn's sharp ears picked up sounds of the commotion going on in the Embassy's foyer. "We have a situation."

Hal lowered his champagne glass. He, like Bruce was worried this would happen. "What kind of situation? Injustice League?"

"Possibly," J'onn wasn't sure. "Someone is taking out the security with incredible ease."

Bruce took the lead. "Let's go."

"Our first honored guest this afternoon…." Diana noticed one by one her friends from the Justice League getting up from their table and discreetly leaving, _What's going on?_ Diana wanted to stop in her speech but she trusted her friends to take care of the situation and informed her when they return. "….is Miss Lacre of Trinidad….."

In the foyer, all of Diana's security laid scattered across the room unconscious. Some hung over the banister; one over a fan; a table but many on the floor. Kal shook his head pathetically. "What a pathetic defense for a strong woman."

As he admired his work, a giant green fist collided with Kal's face. Kal, knocked off his feet, soar through the Embassy doors and across the street into a brick building.

Krypto snarled at Hal before turning away to leap to Kal.

Wally, in his Flash uniform, said, "Did that dog just fly?"

Krypto licked Kal's face, concerned. Kal pet Krypto's head. "I'm okay. He got a cheap shot on me." Kal stood and stared at the five guests in front of him. He recognized them by their uniforms. "The Justice League: Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Batman, Flash and Zatanna." He gave Zatanna a leering look. "Nice legs. If I weren't here on business, I'd offer you a ride on me."

Zatanna looked at the wild mane man with disgust. "It'd be a downgrade for sure."

Kal pouted his lips in a kissable gesture to Zatanna. "You know what they say about men with big hair…."

"The dirtier you are?" Zatanna shot back.

"Only in the bedroom, baby," Kal flirted.

While Kal flirted with Zatanna, J'onn sensed a powerful man under his flirtatious demeanor. "He's more powerful than he looks. He's blocking me out. I'm calling for backup."

The fact J'onn didn't think they could take out this stranger caused great concern for Batman. "He's that powerful?"

"Yes."

Wally didn't believe it. "Don't worry, J'onn. We got this."

"All the same," Batman disappeared back in the Embassy, "I'm getting my jet."

Kal noticed Batman leaving. From what he read on Batman, he was not a person to take lightly. He will be back in some form. In the meantime, he will take out the heroes in front of him, "Nice shot," he said to Green Lantern. "Look, I got no beef with you." He looked at everyone. "To any of you. This is your first and only warning. I only want Wonder Woman. Hand her over or I will embarrass you in front of your adoring public."

Because of the event at the Embassy, members of the media were outside filming and taking pictures. New Yorkers and guests around the world who weren't invited stood behind barricades, filming on their camera phones.

Hal noticed the curious public, too, and there was no way he was going to be embarrassed by a hairy looking biker. "You're crazy if you think you can take us out, Hairy."

To prove his point, Hal leap and landed a few feet from Kal. J'onn joined Hal's side.

Kal sized them up. "You had your chance."

"If you want Wonder Woman," Zatanna spoke defiantly as she and Flash covered Kal from behind, "you will have to fight us all for her!"

Kal laughed. "You're making it so easy."

"Let's go together, Flash," Zatanna whispered to Flash, not expecting Kal or Krypto to hear.

Zatanna opened her mouth to speak. Only one word escaped her lips before Kal stepped on a sewer top. It popped off the ground into his hand. He quickly threw it at Zatanna.

Seeing the flying sewer top, Zatanna change her incantation to change the sewer to flowers. With speed faster than her eyes, Kal blurred behind Zatanna to touch the pressure points her neck knocking her out. As Zatanna fell into Kal's arms, grabbed a pellet from his belt. He cracked it like an egg and placed the putty concoction over Zatanna's mouth.

The same time Kal attacked Zatanna, Krypto took care of Flash. When Zatanna opened her mouth, Flash started running towards Kal. Krypto ran towards Flash with his swift four legs. He collided with Flash in midstride, slamming his hard Kryptonian dog head between Flash's legs.

The impact uttered a painful cry from Flash's lips and knocked him off his feet. He bounced off a car and hit the pavement hard. He kissed the concrete, gripping his favorite body part in excruciating pain.

J'onn and particularly Hal stood in shock. The hairy man and his dog moved faster than Hal's eyes could see. One second, Flash and Zatanna were standing behind the man and dog and in the next, they were on the ground with Zatanna unconscious and Flash moaning in pain.

"We better take him together," Hal decided. "He can't take both of us at the same time."

"True. Let's even the odds."

Krypto tackled Hal from behind. Kal fired a large blast of his heat vision on J'onn's face and chest. With the Martian momentarily distracted with the heat, pulled out the silver sphere and threw it at J'onn's chest. The sphere molded into J'onn's body. J'onn fell from to his knees, writhing in pain as volts of electricity tore through his body. Hal rolled on the ground fighting off Krypto. With a giant green punch, he knocked Krypto off him. He jumped to his feet only to be smacked by the back of Kal's hand, which knocked him into a pole. The pole broke but that didn't stop Hal. The front of a SUV parked on the street he crashed into, finally stopped him. Kal hope the Green Lantern stay unconscious. If he tried fighting him when he woke up, the Green Lantern was only asking for trouble.

Kal's ears picked up the sound of someone coming from above. He recognized the two as Hawkman and Hawkgirl. They both had their charged nth maces in their hands. Kal decided to take the fight to them. He flew to them, increasing his speed as he went. He blurred between the two. The turbulence Kal created nearly knocked Hawkgirl and Hawkman from the sky. When they recovered, they realized their maces were gone. Kal had them in his hands. With fully charged maces, Kal flew to them too fast for the Thanagarians to defend themselves. He struck them both with own weapons. Shayera received a coursing shock of electricity through her stomach while Kator took the hit in his chest.

Both lost consciousness and plummet from the sky. Kator slammed on a rooftop and Shayera crashed into a fire escape.

Hal returned to conscious at the sounds of J'onn's bone curdling screams. He saw his friend, writhing on the streets, being electrocuted by some unknown force. Hal saw Kal touching the ground again. "What did you do to J'onn?"

"I put a positron sphere in his body. It's really harmless unless your DNA is in the sphere," Kal explained. "I had to take him out quickly before he became trouble." Kal and Hal viewed J'onn morphing into various creatures to deal with the electricity tearing through his body. The morphing only lasted a few seconds before J'onn returned to his alien form. "He will continue to get fried until the sphere passes through his body." Kal scanned J'onn. "Right now, the sphere is slowly traveling down his esophagus."

He said it so calmly as if it wasn't a big deal. This biker's uncaring attitude infuriated Hal. He formed a Javelin ship with his ring and unleashed its arsenal on Kal. Kal calmly walked to Hal, punching the missiles and even took some hits as he punched his way to through the green ship and getting closer to Hal. Seeing his green ship wasn't working, Hal created a green canon and fired it on Kal. Kal smacked the ball of energy away with the back of his hand like a tennis player with a ball. Hal created a machine gun and fired on Kal. The bullets bounced off Kal's chest. Hal formed a shield just as Kal neared him. Kal punched through it, grabbed Hal by his arm and threw him hard on the pavement.

"In case you're not getting this," Kal lift Hal with one arm and slapped him on the street again. "I'm going easy on you." He slammed Hal on the asphalt again. "Give up."

Kal released Hal. Hal fired a burst of energy from his ring at Kal in a futile attempt. Kal inhaled and blew breath from his super powered lungs, pushing the energy back towards Hal. Hal tried to avoid the boomerang effect but Kal zoomed behind Hal and held him so he couldn't get away. A second before the blast hit Hal, Kal released Hal and jumped in the air avoid impact of Hal's blast on him.

Hal took the entire blast of his own energy back on him. Hal was thrown several feet, only stopping when his body broke a streetlight in half. Hal slumped to the ground, his body smoking, parts of his uniform torn. Still, with his strong will, Hal pushed himself to his shaky feet.

Kal grabbed hold of Hal. He took hold of Hal's right fist and punched Hal's face with his own hand. "Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself." Kal laughed gleefully at Hal. "Still got some fight in you?" he mocked the Green Lantern. "This should take care of it." Kal flicked Hal's forehead with his middle finger. The flick of Kal's finger held the strength of a hundred men. Hal dropped to the ground unconscious.

Batman arrived on the scene in his batjet. He couldn't believe in such a short time this stranger took out Zatanna, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkman and Hawkgirl and the Martian Manhunter. Batman locked Kal in his view. He gripped his stick, ready to fire on Kal when his ship came to a halt. He looked out the window and saw Krypto latched onto a wing of the jet. He shook the batjet wildly. Batman accidently pressed the fire button, launching the missile.

Kal looked up hearing the sound of a missile. He saw Krypto shaking the batjet like a Frisbee. Kal knew the missile was intended for him but the missile was flying directly towards the United Nations building.

Kal flew after the missile. He flew passed the missile and hovered in front of the United Nations building. The missile exploded on Kal's chest but it had no effect on him. Kal returned to the scene to see Krypto flinging the batjet from his mouth. The man called Batman ejected from the jet while his jet crashed into an abandoned building set for demolition. It exploded on impact.

Kal flew to Krypto. He scolded his faithful dog. "Krypto, the Justice League is fair game. Not the people here. Be careful of how you fight."

Inside the Embassy, Diana was handing the award to a third recipient when a loud explosion outside caused a slight tremble to pass over the Embassy. Diana's thoughts went to her friends. What was going on out there? Who were her friends fighting? She couldn't stay inside anymore. She had to see what was going on. "Excuse me. There is something that needs my immediate attention. Everyone, please stay inside." Diana ran out of the room. She closed the doors of the dining hall. Two guards stood outside. "Make sure no one leaves this room until the battle outside is over." Diana raced to a window in the hall. To her shock, she saw her friends lying unconscious on the street and writhing in pain. The batjet was in flames and Batman laid unconscious with his body against a crack window of a car.

"Diana!" Julia poke her head out of the door.

"Take over the ceremony, Julia, and stay inside," Diana said as she closed the door on Julia. She twirled, changing out of her ceremonial gown into her warrior gear. Diana jumped out of the window, hoping she wasn't too late to stop that hairy brute.

Batman was the last man standing to face off with Kal. Seeing all his friends taken down by this stranger, gave cause for Batman to worry. Still, Batman was going to give it his all. Batman fired his grappling hook on a fire escape. He pulled himself up and threw a batarang at Kal.

Kal caught the batarang and stared at it curiously. Batman threw one at Krypto who caught it between his teeth. Kal stared at the batarang. "And what is this suppose to-"

Both batarangs exploded. Smoke blinded Batman from seeing if the brute and his dog survived. Bruce wasn't taking any chances. He had to call for backup. "Batman cal—argh!" he screamed as a stream of heat burned the comlink in his ear. He grabbed his pained ear as smoke disperse from Kal and Krypto who were unharmed. "I'm trying to be easy on you since you're like paper to me but you're leaving me no choice."

With his super speed, Kal advanced on Batman. The Dark Knight wasn't quick enough to get away from Kal who grabbed him from the fire escape and held him several feet off the ground. "I hear you like dropping your victims from several stories up, Batman. Let's see how you like it." He snatched off Batman's utility belt and let it drop. "With no tricks to save you." Kal ripped off Batman's cape. "This won't kill you but it's gonna hurt."

Kal released Batman. Without his cape or his belt to aid him, Batman couldn't stop or slow down his fall. His fingers grabbed the railing of a fire escape but his grip wasn't firm. His fingers slipped through the rail. Batman continued to fall with his body coming to a stop against the front of a car; his body breaking the window. His unconscious body laid halfway in the car.

"Batman!"

Kal turned to see Diana descending from the Embassy. His eyes roamed up Diana's red boots, her long legs, curvy hips and well-endowed breasts in her tight, skimpy outfit. Her face was even more breathtaking in person than on the footages he saw of her. He was tempted to look through the skimpy suit to the flesh underneath but he decided not to. He had work to do. "There's the babe of the hour. Your friends put up a valiant fight for you but I always get my bounty."

Diana saw the destruction of the area, the plight of her friends. This brute did all of this to get to her? Why? While some civilians ran for safety, there were some foolish onlookers and parts of the media recording the battle. She had questions to ask this man and if she fought him to get her answers, people would get hurt. She had to lure him away. "You want me. Come get me."

Kal and Krypto followed after Diana as she led him away from Manhattan. She flew fast but Kal for faster. For the moment, he let Diana think she was faster than him while he admired her backside. If they were meeting under different circumstances, he wouldn't mind getting a piece of that. He accepted grabbing her backside yesterday was all he could get from her. She was to be Darkseid's bride.

Kal looked around the new scenery of soft rolling hills, a lake and a large acre of forests. It was good place for a fight. Kal knew he couldn't engaged in a lengthy fight with Wonder Woman. Members of the Justice League were on the hunt for them for sure and he didn't need any more distractions to capture Wonder Woman. He had to act now.

Kal moved with the lightning speed and pounced on Wonder Woman. He grabbed Diana at her waist and pulled her down. They fell through the forests, taking down several trees. Diana elbowed Kal's chest, wincing at the pain tearing through her arm. Luckily, she wasn't the only one in pain. Kal released her to rub the imprint Diana's elbow had on his stomach. Diana try to fly but Kal grabbed her leg. Diana turned to kick Kal's chest with her other leg but Kal grabbed that, too. Diana grabbed a tree limb and pulled her body forward to swing Kal off her. Her plan backfired. Kal pulled so hard on Diana, the tree limb snapped.

Kal pulled Diana closer to him. Diana maneuvered her legs until they were around his waist. She slammed her head against his. Both cried out at the pain. Kal released Diana. He grabbed his head, grimacing at the headache he received.

"Zhuut! That hurt!"

Diana saw double as she staggered to her feet. Never before had her head hit something so hard. Who was this man? How was he so strong? She fought through her pain as she advanced on the double visions, unaware which one was real. While the man grabbed his head, Diana struck. She threw a punch at his face only to realized she punched air. She threw it at the other man, striking his face.

"Who are you?" Diana demanded the man to tell her. "Why do you want me?"

The numbness in his head was subsiding. "I'm Kal-El, the bounty hunter and there's a bounty for you." Kal fired his head vision on Diana. She deflected it with her bracelet.

"Who has a bounty on me?"

Kal didn't answer. He twirled turning into a human drill. He disappeared in the ground. Before Diana could figure out what Kal was doing, the ground beneath Diana gave away. Hands grabbed her legs and pulled her down. Diana found herself pinned to the dirty ground with the hairy brute on top of her. Diana felt solid walls of muscles from this man pressing against her body. This man was hairy but he didn't smell bad like she expected. She hated to think it but he smelled nice and his cerulean eyes were alluring. Diana noticed the man looking at her. She knew that look. Lust.

Diana snarled and repeated, "Who has a bounty on me?"

Diana noticed the man, shaking his head as if wrestling with something in his mind. This time his eyes were different. His eyes no longer filled with lust but grim and guilt? "Darkseid. He wants you as his bride. Now, I don't want to turn you over bloodied and beaten so why don't you submit?"

Diana was horrified! Darkseid wanted her as his bride? She knew the ruler of Apokolips had a perverse attraction to her but Diana never expected this from him. "Never! I'll never be his bride and I will not submit to you! Amazons never submit!"

Diana struggled to get this man off her. He was very strong. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head. She bucked her hips and wiggled her legs moved forcing this bounty hunter to move along with her as he tried to hold her down. This was what Diana wanted for it left her to strike this man.

She saw an opening and slammed her knee between Kal-El's legs.

"Oh, FRUCK!" Kal howled. Kal gripped his fingers in the dirt, moaning and whimpering at excruciating pain burned between his legs. "This is what it feels like," Kal whispered. "Fruck, why did I allow Krypto put our bounties in this type of pain? It's inhumane."

Diana easily freed herself from Kal and jumped out of the hole. She jumped in the air to make her escape but sharp teeth bored into Diana's right arm. Diana saw it was the canine that flew with the bounty hunter. He snarled at her, angry for hurting his master and angry she was trying to get away. His sharp teeth punctured her skin, drawing blood. Diana was going to use her charm on the dog, but he tossed her to the ground like a rag doll. If Diana didn't know any better, she would think the dog knew what she was going to do.

An arm suddenly wrapped around Diana's neck. The crook of the muscled arm rest at the midline of Diana's neck. Diana gasped, knowing this move. The sleeper hold. She didn't expect the bounty hunter to recover so quickly or have such a vice grip on her. She struggled but the bounty hunter's hold on her was tighter than grip she was every in. She couldn't break out of it.

"Stop struggling!" Kal told her. He pressed her carotid arteries and jugular veins together and cutting off Diana's oxygen. "This is better than fighting you. Trust me!"

But Diana didn't listen. She tried flying but only hovered with Kal a few feet above the ground before she collapsed. With her oxygen being cut off, her strength was fading rapidly. Her mind searched for ideas to escape but with the oxygen to her brain being cut off, the ideas meshed together and didn't make sense.

_I can't be captured. I can't be Darkseid's bride._

Spots danced before Diana's eyes. Her vision blurred. She was blacking out.

_Oh, Hera, Athena please don't let me fall victim to Darkseid._

Kal felt Diana losing the fight. He heard her rapid heartbeat slowing, felt her legs grow slack, saw her arms drop from his and lastly her head droop. Kal slowly released Diana. Her body fell against his. Kal stared at Diana in his arms. She looked so beautiful in her sleep. So peaceful and yet vulnerable. When this woman awaken, she would be on Apokolips. She would be Darkseid's bride.

"I'm sorry," Kal apologized.

For a moment, Kal considered leaving Diana but the memory of his parents came back to him. He was so close to the truth. He couldn't turn back now. Gently, Kal lift Diana. He looked down at Krypto who looked at Kal expectantly.

"Come on, Krypto. The sleeper hold won't keep her down for long. If she wakes up before we get to Apokolips, we're gonna have a hell over fight on our hands."

* * *

><p>Kairan: At this point, Kal doesn't know he is Kryptonian. His adoptive parents never told him. They died before they had the chance. Kal only knows he was found in a spaceship. Darkseid knows Kal is Kryptonian because Letroi told Steppenwolf of Jor-El and Lara's message. I don't think it's a spoiler saying this since I'm sure everyone knows Kal will find out the truth and that will be a big deal for him. Myndi's wanted to bait and slander Diana and get a reaction since she is always a controlled person and I see you and other reviewers got that. My point of the interview was to show how control Diana has of everything in her life. She ends dates on her terms. She has a certain control over the League even though she doesn't publicly admit it. I'm hinting that all that will be stripped away when she meets Kal.<p>

Phyreply: AUs are fun. It's so liberating. You are not held back by certain rules. You can make your own.

Wonderbee: I always liked Darkseid lusting after Diana in Super Friends. I didn't have a chance to do a story like that until now.

Hellacre: Kal will be hairy for a few more chapters. ;) Poor JL. They didn't know what hit them. I'm mean. LOL! Yes, I was trying to display some of Diana's loneliness and her sense of needing to be in control like her dating men, the JL, etc. Even Julia is commenting on her needing to loosen up. Everything seems to go along Diana's schedule. Of course when Kal comes all that is going to be strip away.

Madge: LOL! Just a few more chapters before I skin Kal. Myndi was trying to slander Diana for ratings and get a reaction out of her since Diana is always calm and in control. Nothing gets to her. I was trying to show how controlled Diana's life is before it all changes.

Battousai: Oh this Kal will! He's so cocky he feels he can take them all on and he did. LOL!

KaliAnn: Thank you. Diana's composure is all about the control she has and she's going to lose that when a certain hairy bounty hunter swoops in. LOL! I like Darkseid crushing on Diana, too. I'm loving this Kal, too. Kal beating up the JL is about as evil I think he will get.

Ben: Yes, there will be smacking when Diana and Kal are together. LOL! Kal does have the advantage over the JL since he had help from Darkseid. Don't worry. Diana's Amazon temper will be unleashed on Kal. Don't let this quick battle fool you. Diana still has some fight left in her.

Unoaranya: Darkseid is a jerk. I need to hit him with a radon bat or something. Oh, the poor JL. Poor Flash.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for the reviews!

The Bounty Hunter

Part Four

Media swarmed the Hall of Justice. The attack outside the Themyscira Embassy garnered world-wide attention. Black Canary and Green Arrow were home when news broke on TV of a strange, hairy man defeating the Justice League and leaving with Wonder Woman. Black Canary and Green Arrow immediately left for the Hall of Justice only to be bombarded with cameras and reporters barking questions at them.

"Where is Wonder Woman?"

"Who was that who took out the Justice League?"

"Is the hairy guy a new villain from the Injustice League?"

"Is Batman dead?"

"Is Flash a eunuch now?"

"Are you not as formidable as the people thought?"

So many questions were being asked they started to overlap each other. It didn't help as reporters and cameramen started pushing one another, fighting to get closer to the heroes.

"No comment!" Black Canary yelled as she and Ollie pushed their way through the crowd.

What normally took a minute, took ten before Dinah and Ollie made their way inside the Hall of Justice. The windows in the foyer silenced the media outside. Zatanna was waiting for them.

"Zatanna, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. It's the others who got hit the hardest."

The three briskly went to the elevators. "Explain on the way to the infirmary. What happened?"

"It all happened so fast, Dinah. We were in the Embassy when J'onn sensed someone outside taking out Diana's guards. We went to investigate. He never said who he was only that he was after Diana." At the elevators, Zatanna pressed the 'Up' button. It took less than a minute for the elevator to arrive and take the three upstairs. "He knew who we were and he knew enough about us to defeat us. He got behind me so fast and knocked me out. When I came to, there was a putty substance over my mouth. I couldn't get it off me."

"So in case you woke up, you couldn't stop him," Ollie figured.

"Right. It didn't matter. He was gone when I woke up. Mr. Terrific used a laser pen to get that stuff off me."

"How's Flash?" Dinah asked.

The elevator doors opened and the three stepped out. The infirmary was at the end of the hall. "His pride is hurt more than anything else. How would you feel if you were taken out by a dog who hit you in your balls and the whole world saw it?"

Ollie stifled a laugh as he recalled the video of Flash on the news. Zatanna and Dinah glared at him. Ollie cleared his throat. "Um, I mean it's not funny."

Dinah shook her head at Ollie. He _would_ find it funny unless it happened to him. "How are Shayera and Kator?"

"Kator has four broken ribs. Shayera broke her arm when she landed on the fire escape."

"Hal?" Ollie asked of his best friend.

"He has a concussion."

"Concussion?" Ollie was in disbelief. "By that flick against his head?" He assumed Hal was worn out by the fighting he was putting in against the brute. Never did he think that flick hurt him.

"Yes," Zatanna said, "and given what that brute can do, Hal's lucky that's all that was done to him. Bruce is still in surgery. He has head and back injuries. I'm also concerned about his hearing in his left ear. The comlink melted inside. It will have to be carefully taken out before the damage can be assessed."

That wasn't good news. Batman was one of their most powerful members. "How's J'onn?"

Zatanna stopped at the infirmary doors. Her grim expression caused Dinah to fear the worse. "The beast put a positron sphere in J'onn's body. He's constantly being fried with electricity. We have him locked away in a padded room to protect us all from him."

Dinah and Ollie exchanged curious glances before she asked, "Why hasn't the sphere been taken out?"

"Mr. Terrific did a scan of his body," Zatanna spoke delicately on the matter. "J'onn has to pass the sphere through his body like a kidney stone. Right now, it's going through his stomach."

Ollie made a disgusted face. "Ew…."

The news wasn't getting any better. The top three members of the Justice League were missing or incapacitated. There was a contingency plan for this but Dinah hoped to never execute the plan. Now she had no choice. Until Diana returned or J'onn or Batman recovered, the Justice League fell on Dinah's shoulders.

Dinah stepped inside the infirmary first. Wally sat in a chair typing on his laptop. Hal, Kator and Shayera all laid in their beds recovering and watching the replay of their battle on the news on three different wide screen televisions.

"This is embarrassing!" Wally complained. He turned his laptop around for everyone to see. A YouTube video of Wally's battle with Krypto played on the screen. "I'm the laughingstock on YouTube! There are ten other videos like this with over a million hits and counting. I'm gonna lose so much respect over this!"

"I'm surprised you had any," Hal joked then grimaced. Laughing caused his head to hurt. In response, Wally flick Hal's forehead. "Ow! Hey! I'm still recovering."

"Enough you two," Dinah silenced the men. "Besides hurt pride, how are you feeling, Wally?"

"We're fine," Hal spoke for the speedster, "but where's Diana? That punk who kicked our butts wanted her."

"Everyone available is scouring the planet for Diana," Ollie said. "We haven't found her yet."

"You think that brute has her." It was an easy guess for Shayera to make.

"It's possible. It's been three hours since Diana was last seen." Ollie didn't want to think Diana was captured but he had to look at things realistically. If Diana was fine, she would've contacted them.

"Who was that guy?" Zatanna voiced her frustration. It angered her Diana was missing and her friends were hurt because of him. "Where did he come from?"

"He's not from here," Kator was certain of that. "And I don't think he's a new member of the Injustice League either."

Shayera concurred with Kator. "They would've come out to brag if they were behind this. I don't think he's from Earth."

"He said he wanted Diana," Hal recalled the brute's words, "but I've never seen him before. He doesn't look like any of her enemies in space."

"Could he be a new enemy we don't know about?" Dinah wondered.

"This is a crazy thing to say but I don't think he's a bad guy."

All eyes turned to Wally. They looked at him as if he was crazy.

Wally didn't back down from his words. "We all saw the video of him saving the UN building from the batjet's missile. A real bad guy wouldn't have stopped it."

"So, we're to excuse him because he does one good deed?" If she was standing next to him, Dinah would smack his head. "Look what he did to us—to Batman and J'onn. It's possible he has Diana and who knows what's happening to her."

"I know. I know," Wally knew his words were wild but he had to trust his gut on this. "I think there is more to this guy. We shouldn't slap the 'Villain' label on him just yet."

"What about his dog?" Hal was certain Wally wouldn't think the dog was a good creature.

"That mutt? Definitely a villain."

Dinah rubbed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This is a disaster. Diana has been kidnapped and we don't know who her kidnapper is or where she has been taken. Could things get any worse?"

Ollie cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. We have to tell Queen Hippolyta and Donna."

Flash cursed. "I'm not going. Diana probably told her mother I grabbed her butt when I didn't. I will get skinned if I show up."

"I will go," Dinah decided. It was her responsibility to do so. "I should go now."

"Maybe we should wait a day," Zatanna suggested. "We shouldn't get Diana's mother worked up over nothing. Diana might've defeated that brute."

Dinah understood Zatanna's hesitance to tell Queen Hippolyta. Queen Hippolyta was very loving but very protective of her daughter. Although proud of Diana's accomplishments, Queen Hippolyta had reservations about Diana being in Patriarch's world. She wasn't shy about declaring war on anyone who caused Diana harm. She even lashed anger at the Justice League when Dinah was injured fighting Mongul. Dinah can only imagine Queen Hippolyta's reaction to this.

"Diana's comlink is dead, Zatanna. After what happened at the Embassy, we have to assume the worse. Her mother will want to know this now rather than twenty-four hours from now when we tell her the same thing."

That was true. Hell hath no fury like the Queen of the Amazons. "I'll go with you," Zatanna offered. "I was one of the last to see her."

Dinah was grateful she wasn't going alone. She knew Ollie wouldn't come with her. "Transport us to the Embassy, Zatanna. We'll go to Themyscira from there."

* * *

><p>"She's late." Queen Hippolyta was not pleased. She didn't like tardiness. Not even with her daughters.<p>

Donna rode horseback alongside her mother on the white sandy beach. Donna was taking a break from the Titans to spend time at home. They were waiting for Diana who was coming to visit after her awards luncheon at the Embassy.

Donna didn't mind her sister was late. "Diana's very busy now. She's Wonder Woman as well as Princess Diana, Ambassador of Themyscira. There's probably a Justice League emergency."

"That is not an excuse. Diana can contact Julia who can send a message to us."

Donna chided her mother. "I think you're worried about Diana and you shouldn't be. Diana can handle herself."

"I know she can." Hippolyta didn't doubt Diana's abilities. "Diana is champion of the Amazons and my daughter. She can handle anything."

"True." Donna's lips twitched as she thought of another reason Diana was late. "I bet she is on another date with a man. That's it!" Donna clapped her hands gleefully. "I hope it is true. Diana doesn't say it but I know she's lonely in Patriarch's world. It would be nice for her to find someone."

Hippolyta saw no humor in Donna's words. "Diana wouldn't dare abandoned time with us to spend with a man. If Diana is lonely, it's due to her being homesick. That world keeps her from me more than I like."

"Nope. I think it's a man. Why go on so many dates with differently men if she is not looking for something from them?" Donna hoped that was the case. "Maybe Diana finally found a guy to go on a second date with. Maybe she wants to bring him to meet you but is nervous."

"Stop with the trivial jests, Donna." Hippolyta found no humor in them. In Hippolyta's eyes, a human would not be good enough for her daughter. "Let us return to the palace. We'll wait for Diana there. She will tell us what delayed her, and I assure you, it is not because of a man."

Returning to the palace, Phillipus met Hippolyta and Donna as they were stepping down from their horses. Hippolyta expected Phillipus to tell her Diana has returned not two members of the Justice League wanted to see her.

Hippolyta knew something was wrong with the arrival of Black Canary and Zatanna. Diana always visited her, not her friends; at least not without them being in Diana's company. Donna shared her mother's concern.

Hippolyta skipped the formalities with the women. "What's wrong? What has happened to Diana?"

The underlining fury in Hippolyta's voice forced Dinah to braced herself for what was to come. "Queen Hippolyta, Diana was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Donna was in disbelief.

"By who?" Hippolyta wanted to know. "The Injustice League? Circe?"

"We don't know." Seeing the reaction on Hippolyta's face, Dinah wished she hadn't said that but she didn't have any choice. It was the truth.

"What do you mean you don't know who kidnapped my daughter?" Hippolyta was enraged. "Don't you have profiles of your enemies?"

"We do," Zatanna spoke, "but this is a new enemy. We don't know where he comes from. He only wanted Diana and though we fought hard to prevent him from getting her, he must have."

"Must have?" Hippolyta repeated. "What does that mean? Didn't you see him take my daughter?"

"Uh, no," Zatanna stammered. As powerful as Zatanna was, the fury of parent, especially Diana's mother produced fear in Zatanna. She suddenly felt like a little girl receiving punishment from her father. "We were unconscious except for Flash. He saw Diana leaving with the man."

"Why didn't he follow?"

"He was immobile at the moment." Dinah couldn't tell the Queen why that was. She would find it unacceptable. "We've searched the planet for Diana but no one has been able to track her down."

Hippolyta gripped the sword at her hip. Dinah worried the queen would use it on her. "I cannot believe my daughter works with such incompetent people! If I were not a calm Queen, I would cut off your heads!"

Zatanna and Dinah took a step back.

Donna touched her mother's shoulder to calm her but Hippolyta shook her daughter's hands away. "What about J'onn?" Donna asked. "I thought he was attending the luncheon."

"He did, but the brute took him down." Zatanna thought of the pain J'onn was in. "He's still suffering." It was obvious Donna wondered what Zatanna meant but Hippolyta didn't care. "This man knows our abilities and our weaknesses. He knew how to take us out."

"If my daughter is returned to me and if she is harmed in anyway, I will lay blame on the Justice League. You failed to protect her."

"With all due respect, Your Highness, Diana can take care of herself."

Hippolyta's glare made Dinah wish she could take back her words. Though she didn't doubt it needed to be said. Hippolyta was overprotective and overbearing. Dinah wondered how Diana dealt with her growing up.

"I know that, you banshee, but I thought if Diana needed help, you would come to her aid and you didn't!"

"Mother, I know you are angry," Donna came to Dinah and Zatanna's defense, "but you shouldn't take it out on the Justice League."

Hippolyta's fiery eyes turned to her daughter, "Then who should I take it out on?"

"At the kidnapper. We need to work with the League to find Diana."

"I will look to our Gods and our Oracle for answers. You can work with the League if you like. If I find the man who has my daughter, not even his Gods will be able to protect him when I am done with him." Hippolyta turned away from Donna and stormed out. The guards standing at the doors quickly opened them for Hippolyta, afraid she would rip the doors off its hinges in anger.

Zatanna was relieved it was over. "That could've gone worse."

Dinah was glad it was over, too, but she was also angry. "At least you weren't called a banshee. I understand Queen Hippolyta' anger but that wasn't called for."

"Give my mother time to cool off. I'll come back with you. With Diana gone, there are things that need to be taken care of. I'll handle everything at the Embassy then return to the Hall of Justice where we can brainstorm where Diana can be and bring her back."

* * *

><p>On his ship, Kal carried Diana to the cage he holds his bounties in. In the past, he or Krypto would toss the bounty inside. Kal was different with Diana. He gently laid her on the cold floor, considering if he should give her a blanket before quickly deciding against it. He saw Diana's lasso. He knew the lasso forced anyone to tell the truth and it was unbreakable. It was magical, created by her Gods.<p>

Kal plucked Diana's lasso from her hip. He shuddered as a surge of energy poured through him. His mind was suddenly heavy with guilt. The battle of the Justice League replay in his mind. Again, he saw what he did to J'onn, to Hal, to Zatanna, Kator, Shayera, Bruce and Diana.

_Release her, _his mind told him. _You know this isn't right. You don't want to turn her over to Darkseid. Free her. Free her._

Krypto saw his master's eyes glazed over. He knew that lasso was controlling him. He knew how vulnerable his master was to magic. He had to snap him out of it and there was only way Krypto could think to do that. He bit Kal's arm.

Kal yelped out as he was snapped out of his visions of guilt. He looked down at Krypto, biting him. "Thanks, boy. I needed that." Krypto pried his hand from Kal's arm. Kal stood and left the cage with Krypto. He turned the cage on and left the room. "I don't understand what happened. I was suddenly bombarded with visions of our last battle. I heard my own voice telling to me let Wonder Woman go." He looked at the lasso. "I think this lasso was subconsciously bringing out my guilt."

Krypto whined his sympathy. They entered the cockpit and Krypto jumped in his seat. "I know. I know, Krypto." Kal pulled out a metal case from under Krypto's chair and placed the lasso inside. Kal dropped in his seat and started up his cruiser. "But we have a job to do."

A cold floor greeted Diana when she awakened. She remained still as she laid on her side while her eyes took in her surroundings. She was in a cage. The illuminating blue bars hummed with energy. Diana pushed herself up to a sitting position. She reached for her lasso, only to realize it was gone. Kal-El must've taken it.

_I'm on the alien's ship. We must be on our way to Apokolips._

There weren't any windows so Diana didn't know where she was. For all she knew, she could be on Apokolips now.

Diana stood and touched the bars, wincing as the bars burn her hands. She released the bars. The wounds on her hands healed almost immediately. Diana stared at the bars. It was wide enough for her to stick her arms through. On the far end of the wall by the door, Diana saw a panel. She hoped that was the power to this cage.

Diana removed her tiara. She stuck an arm between the bars. She turned her wrist away and to her, warming her hand up. She had to time this right. She threw her tiara. As she hoped, it bounced off the side wall and hit the panel. The blue bars turned black and her tiara returned to her hand.

Diana pulled the bars wide enough for her to get through. She didn't place her tiara back on her head for she knew she would need to use it as a weapon again. Diana opened the door slowly. She floated down the hallway, searching for her Kal-El and Krypto.

In the cockpit, Kal pilot his ship. He was passing Mars, ready to activate the Mother Box to take him to Apokolips when his ears picked up movements in his ship. "Zhuut!"

Kal got out of his seat. "She's up, Krypto." He opened the door and was met with something gold slashing across his face. Kal touched his face and looked at the blood on his hands. He was stunned. He knew the tiara was sharp but he didn't think it could cut his skin. Was the tiara magical, too? He looked up at Diana as she placed the tiara back on her head. "You cut me!"

"That means you're vulnerable!" Diana threw a punch at Kal then shoulder tackled him, pushing them both into the cockpit.

Kal fell back on his chair. Diana threw another punch at his face. Kal caught the third punch and pushed Diana back. "We're in space! If we fight in here, we risk crashing the ship! I don't have to worry about breathing in space, but you do!"

"Anything is better than being Darkseid's wife!" Diana removed her tiara. She tossed it again. Kal ducked and the tiara struck the Mother Box. Kal cursed, realizing too late he wasn't the target. Diana rammed him from the side, knocking him against the control panels of his ship. She raised his head and smashed it against the surface, damaging the ship's flight computers. "I would rather die than be taken to Apokolips as Darkseid's wife!"

Suddenly, Kal's ship lurched forward, jumping from normal flight speed to light speed in seconds. The sudden speed of the ship pushed Diana against the wall, leaving Kal free to quickly assess the damage on the board. Some buttons were crushed, wires ripped. "Zhuut! The hyper drive throttle is broken!" He looked at the screen before him. Stars, planets, galaxies zoomed by "I've no idea where we are going."

Diana tackled his back. She had her legs around his waist and her hands on his head. She tried to put him in a sleeper hold. "If it stops me from getting to Apokolips, I don't care!"

Krypto watched the fight, waiting for Kal to give the signal to intervene. If her attacked before Kal ordered, Kal would be unhappy with him.

"Krypto!"

Krypto barked.

"Shut the hyper drive off!"

Krypto barked, understanding and ran out of the room. Apparently, his master will take care of Wonder Woman, while Krypto was given the assignment of manually shutting the hyper drive off.

Diana tightened her hold on Kal, hoping she was strong enough to subdue him. Kal grabbed her arms and pried them from his head and neck. "I need you alive and I'm not letting you destroy my cruiser!" Kal pushed Diana back. He wanted to push her out of the cockpit but Diana grabbed the doorway so she wouldn't leave the room.

Kal grabbed Diana's wrists and pulled. Diana held the doorway tightly, not wanting to relinquish her hold. "You asked for it." Kal pulled harder and ripped the doorway.

Losing her balance, Diana fell on the floor with Kal on top. Kal pinned Diana's wrists over her head with one hand. He smiled down at her. "This is a familiar position." Diana bucked her hips against him. It took three hard tries but she was able to flip Kal off her. Diana got up and ran for the cockpit but Kal grabbed her left leg.

Diana yelped when Kal pulled her leg so hard she lost her balance. She hit the floor again but quickly got up and tried to crawl to the cockpit. Kal grabbed her waist and pulled her back against him. Diana tried bucking again, pushing her hips back against him in an attempt to throw him off her.

"You're a wildcat!" Kal gritted as he tried to still Diana. "I envy the men who slept with you. You make them earn it! The sex must be hot with you!"

Diana stilled. She was enraged at the insinuation. "You beast!" She threw her head back, colliding with his chin.

"Ow!" The collision hurt but not enough for Kal to release Diana. "You tryin' to knock my teeth out?"

Krypto returned. He walked passed Kal and Diana, watching them with great curiosity. Diana was on her hands and knees with Kal's body covering hers and an arm locked around her waist. Krypto looked at Kal, wondering what he was doing to Diana.

"Rrrrrrr?" the confused dog groaned.

Seeing Krypto, Kal knew his dog did his job. He stood, holding Diana with his arms around her waist curious. "Time out. I have to take control of the ship before we crash into a meteor or a planet."

"You think I care if we crash?"

"Well, I do." He threw Diana to the floor, distancing her from the cockpit. Kal ran in the cockpit's doorway. "I have a lot of stuff here I don't feel like rebuilding." Kal tapped a button inside.

A steel door dropped down separating Kal and Diana. Diana got to her feet and punched the door. It didn't budge. Diana kept pounding on the door, amazed her phenomenal strength couldn't penetrate it.

While Diana attacked the door, Kal pilot his ship out of hyper drive and into a meteor storm. The ship shook violently as it was bombarded with meteors. "Zhuut! I can't believe we landed right in a meteor storm!"

Kal saw a red light flickering on the panel. "Zhuut! We've been leaking fuel. I must've hit the fuel button when Wonder Woman slammed me on the panel." He flicked the fuel release off. Kal typed on the keyboard. "Let's see where we are." On a cracked monitor, words rolled on the screen. "Aw, fruck. The nearest planet is Teltic."

Krypto groaned.

"I don't like it either." Another button flashed red on his control panel. "The left aileron's damaged. If I turn this ship left, I will inflict more damage." Kal looked back at the door. Diana continued to pound on it. "I have two choices, Krypto. I land this cruiser here, damaging the ship even more or convince Wonder Woman to let me by without fighting so I can land this ship myself." Krypto shook his head. "Yeah, that won't work. I'm have to land here and now."

Kal turned right, going through the heart of the meteor storm. He didn't have a choice. He couldn't turn left and he couldn't go around the meteors since he didn't have enough fuel on his ship. His defense shields were on but only forty percent were working.

A large meteor hit the deflector shield. The ship spiraled out of control. Krypto groaned and growled as he bumped his head on the ceiling of the cockpit and bounced against Kal. Diana was tossed around the corridor like clothes in the dryer.

Kal got the ship out of its spiral. With all the defense shields down, Kal navigated through the meteors with the skills of an experienced pilot, taking hits when he didn't have a choice. An hour passed before Kal safely passed through the storm.

"We made it, Krypto." Even though Kal didn't like the planet Teltic, seeing that planet was a lot better than seeing meteors. "Now," he started his descent towards Teltic, "brace yourself. It's gonna be rough."

Outside the cockpit, Diana sat on the floor dumbfounded. What was going on? Traveling to Apokolips was never this turbulent. Were they on their way to Apokolips? Diana hoped not but she could only assume the worse. No matter how strong she fought, Kal-El overpowered her.

_How can this be? I am the Champion of the Amazons and I lost to a man. Twice. Is Kal-El a man or is he a God? _

The ship shook as it started to descend. _This is it. We are landing on Apokolips. I will fight Darkseid to my last breath._ Diana put her hands together, closed her eyes and prayed. "Hera, this may be my last plea to you. I will no longer ask for strength for myself but for my sister, Donna, my mother and my Amazons sisters of Themyscira. Please protect them. If my enslavement to Darkseid spares them, spares Earth, then I accept my fate." _I only wished I wasn't on Apokolips now._

Diana felt the ship land. Her heart thudded in her chest. Diana pushed herself to her feet and wait for Kal-El to emerge. Though captured and on her way to Darkseid, Diana wasn't going to freely walk to him. Kal-El will have to beat her and drag her to Darkseid.

The steel door opened. Kal-El stepped out with his dog faithfully stood by him. He was smirking. Diana put her arms up, ready to fight again. "You should be happy, Princess. We are not on Apokolips."

_Hera, thank you. _Diana lowered her arms but kept up her guard. "Good."

"We're also not on Earth."

"Where are we?"

"Teltic and it's not my favorite place."

Diana never heard of the planet, but if Kal-El didn't like it… "Then I shall love it."

Kal frowned at Diana. "No, you won't. Trust me on that."

"Ha!" Diana laughed. "You think I will trust you? You want to take me to Apokolips so I can be Darkseid's bride. I will never trust you!"

Kal never expected her to. "Whatever. Until I fix the ship, we're gonna be stuck here. I won't know how long until I check out the damage you caused. I say we call a truce until then."

Kal extend his hand to her. He expected her to shake hands with him after all he did to her and her friends? "Truce?" Diana didn't hide her disgust. "With you?"

"Look, I know you hate me and the first thing you are going to do is make a run for it and try to seek help. Don't. It won't work. That comlink in your ear is out of range with you Justice League pals and you can't trust anyone on this planet."

Diana touched her ear. "Just how much do you know about me and the Justice League?"

"Enough."

Which meant everything. "If you want a truce, then give me back my lasso."

Kal scoffed. "I ain't stupid. I know what that lasso can do. Giving it to you, would be the biggest mistake I ever make. As a sign of trust, I'll let you explore the planet but don't let yourself be noticed and if you do, don't trust anyone. The Teltics can't be trusted."

"Why?"

"Because they can't. You may think I'm the worst thing out here but I'm not. Before you explore, you should know Teltic is divided under different restoration zones."

"Restoration zones? Was this planet hit with a cataclysm?"

Kal didn't answer. He walked passed Diana down the corridor. Diana followed, expecting an answer from him. "A fool on this planet tried to play Gods and ended up destroying the planet. Not only were all animal and plant life killed, the whole geographic structure changed, too. The planet was divided into restoration zones where plants and animals all over the galaxy were brought to give this planet another chance. Unfortunately, that meant the most dangerous animals and plant life were brought here along with the most docile. Outside the restoration zones—where we are—the planet continues to be unlivable."

They entered the main corridor where there was a window. Diana went to it, wanting to see the world she was on. Snow. White, pristine snow covered the land for miles. It was coming down in bowling ball size clumps. "So, it's too cold for the inhabitants?"

"Not for me," Kal said confidently. "I can handle the cold."

"So can I," Diana matched Kal's confidence. "The cold doesn't bother me on Earth."

Kal snorted. "Try it if you like but it's too cold for you. I've been on Earth. The cold here is a hundred times colder than the coldest spot on Earth."

As if he knew her so well. "I'll be the judge if it's too cold for me."

"Fine. Have it your way." Kal pressed a button on the wall. The boarding ramp opened and a gust of cold air blew in. "Go ahead."

The air blew against Diana's legs, arms and face. She would never say it to Kal-El but it _was _cold. She didn't show it affected her as she stepped down the ramp.

For as far Diana could see, the land was covered in snow. Ten yards away from the ship, Diana spotted an ice lake. With it being so cold, Diana couldn't imagine anything living in the lake. She was certain ice was even on the floor of the lake.

Thunder rumbled above her. The snow fell faster and heavier. The bowling ball size snow increased to the size of boulders. Diana jumped out of the way avoiding the giant flakes. Thunder rumbled again and flakes the size of golf balls fell. "The weather is so strange." Another gust of wind blew through her. Diana shuddered and her teeth chattered. Diana brought her hands to her mouth and blew hot air onto her skin. "Hera, it's so cold."

Something soft and red fell on her shoulders. Diana turned to see Kal and Krypto standing behind her. Not protesting, Diana slipped her arms in the sleeves of a red hooded cloak. It was big on her and long as it dragged on the ground, but most importantly, it was warm. Kal placed the hood over Diana's head. Not wanting to meet his eyes, Diana looked down. She noticed the clasps on the cloak had the same symbol on the bounty hunter's shirt. What did the S stand for?

"This should keep you warm."

Diana expected a smart reply from him. She expected him to mock her, brag he was right and she was wrong but he didn't.

Kal-El tilted her chin, forcing Diana to look at him. If Diana didn't know better, she would say he was concerned. "You are warm, aren't you?"

Diana was speechless. She didn't know what to say. He was being kind to her. _I should push him away from me. He's too close. I shouldn't accept this from him no matter how much it warms me._

But she couldn't tell him that. "It's very warm."

He smiled. He began fastening the cloak on Diana. "Good. I used my heat vision on it. I thought I might've made it too hot for you." Kal knew Diana wouldn't say thanks. After he fastened the cloak for her, he stepped back and held his hand out to her. "No fighting until I get the ship running."

Diana looked at his hand. While on this planet, neither could escape. Perhaps she could talk to Kal-El, convince him to not turn her over to Darkseid. Maybe this was the chance Hera was giving her to save herself from Darkseid.

Diana took Kal's hand and shook it. "Truce."

Kal released her hand. He turned away, walking back to his ship in the thick snow. Diana walked alongside him; far enough not to touch him but close enough to view him. She was amazed how he in his jeans and white tank, was impervious to the snow. The same couldn't be said for his wild, grizzly hair that was turning white with the falling snow. Diana's eyes fell to his bulbous arms. She never saw arms so big and taut. The same could be said for his chest. The outline of his muscles could easily be seen through his shirt. She couldn't tell if he was a very strong alien or a God.

Diana saw the bounty hunter's mouth move but she didn't hear him. "What did you say?"

"I said we will be here for a few days. I only have one bedroom. It's yours if you want."

Diana looked at Kal as if he grew two heads. He gives her his cloak and now his bed? "And where will you sleep?"

Kal knew that look. "Don't give me that look, Princess. I don't go where I'm not invited. I can sleep anywhere on my ship."

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't need to take your bed. I prefer not to sleep in your ship at all."

Kal put his hands on his hips. She was digging her stubborn feet in the ground just as things were going well between them. "You have no choice. You're sleeping in my ship. You can't sleep anywhere else."

Man or not, Diana didn't take orders from anyone she didn't respect. "You can't tell me what to do. I can sleep anywhere on this planet and if I find a nice spot while exploring, I will."

"Do you want to explore this planet or do you want to get in trouble and have me bail you out?" Kal knew that would happen if Diana continued to be defiant with him. "Go ahead," Kal challenged her. "I don't mind rescuing the damsel in distress."

Damsel in distress? Diana didn't need Kal's cloak to keep her warm. Her rising temper was doing that just fine! "I won't need you to bail me out! I can take care of myself!"

"You will," Kal arrogantly turned away. "Go explore the planet. We'll be here for a few days, but watch out for Danchafs, Fynocks, Krakanas and most importantly, _don't_trust anyone."

Kal heard a loud whoosh behind him. He turned to see Diana flying away at a very fast clip. "Be mad at me all you want, Princess, but in the end, you will thank me."

Kal looked down at his dog when he heard him whimper. "She's not getting away, Krypto. She's stuck on this planet until I fix the ship. Besides, with her gone for a while, I can work on my ship in peace with no worries of her damaging my ship and marooning us here any longer than we have to be." Kal turned back to his ship. "Come on."

Krypto remained rooted to the ground and continued to stare off in Diana's direction. Kal stared at his dog, wondering why he was so concern. "Worried about our bounty? Follow her if it makes you feel better."

Krypto took a few steps away from Kal. He looked in the direction Diana had gone off, back at Kal as if thinking he should stay with him, but in the end, he flew off.

Krypto's decision to leave Kal bothered him. Krypto never acted that way before. Was he worried for Diana's safety? No. That couldn't be it but Kal wondered if _he_ should be worried for her safety. He knew how dangerous this planet can be.

"No," Kal shook the negative thoughts away. "She'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"That arrogant, insufferable man!" Diana was steamed. "He thinks he's right about everything and the arrogance to think I will need him to rescue me?"<p>

Diana didn't consider herself arrogant but she thought herself capable of handling herself. She traveled to other worlds before without needing any aid. In fact, it was she doing the rescuing when her friends like Flash would get himself in trouble.

Her temper started to cool as she left the frozen tundra. The dark clouds gave way to blue skies and a bright, warm sun. Below Diana, she spotted a forest. She wouldn't think anything of it except the trees were walking to a lake. Wanting a closer look, Diana landed.

"Amazing," Diana was awed by trees walking to a lake for a drink. One tree dipped its branch inside the lake while another bent and dipped his head in the cool waters. Diana never saw anything like it. "How beautiful."

Diana turned as an oak tree uprooted itself. Diana assumed the tree was going to the lake for a drink but it stopped in front of Diana. The branches reached for Diana. She allowed the tree to lift her; each branch held her arm. Eyes opened in the trunk. When its mouth opened and Diana saw the rows of teeth, she knew she was in trouble. This tree wasn't herbivorous. It was carnivorous!

The tree tightened its hold on Diana as it drew her closer. Much to Diana's dismay, the branches on this alien tree were strong. Even she, with all her Amazonian strength struggled. The mouth of the tree widened, ready to feast on her legs. Diana kicked the tree's teeth! Diana used her legs again to kick an eye.

The tree growled, loosening his hold on Diana enough to free herself. She pulled her arms and dropped to the ground. Her lasso could come in handy now but she didn't need it to take down this hungry tree. The tree started after Diana again. She removed her tiara and threw it, slashing off a large branch. The tree let out a painful cry. It was enough to alert the other trees in the vicinity. All turned to Diana. She hurt their friend. They were going to hurt her.

Diana saw the trees turn on her, opening their eyes and mouth. Diana took flight. It was best to get away than to fight a forest of angry, carnivorous trees. However, it wasn't so easy to fly from trees that were over a hundred feet tall.

One of the branches managed to snag Diana's right ankle, yank her and toss her back on the ground. Diana quickly jumped to her feet. The trees were closing in on her. She wasn't afraid. If it was a fight the trees wanted, they were going to get it. Diana lost twice to a bounty hunter; she would not lose to a forest of trees.

"Rinvii alle vostre radici!"

A booming voice echoed above the forest. Instead of attacking Diana, the trees turned away and returned to their roots. Even the trees that were basking in the lake rose out of the waters and returned to the spot they uprooted from.

"Are you all right?" a male voice said from above.

Diana looked up to see a figure in a green cloak on an exotic looking bird with the colors of a peacock and a snake's tail descend from the skies. The bird landed before Diana. Though pretty in colors, the large sucker on the bird's face was very unappealing. The man who aide her stepped off the bird. Removing the hood of his cloak, Diana saw it was an old, bald frail man. She didn't know his age but if he was human, she would assume he was in his seventies. She thought it strange a man so frail had a powerful, booming voice that took control of the trees that threatened to attack her.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your help."

"The Danchaf Forest is not a place to travel alone. These carnivorous trees attack any unwary traveler."

A Danchaf. Kal did warn her to beware of Danchafs. It was not her fault Diana told herself. Kal never told her what the Danchafs looked like. "I did not know I was traveling into the Danchaf Forest. I never saw walking trees before. I was curious."

The old man smiled. "An easy ruse to lure the unknown. I am Belloq," he introduced himself. "You are not of this planet. You are a visitor."

"You could say that," Diana said not wanting to give much away. She only gave him her name. "I am Diana."

Belloq looked Diana over. A beautiful face she did have but the man wasn't sure he could trust her as she wore a red cloak familiar to a man he knew. The symbols on the cloak's clasps were a dead giveaway. He asked Diana, "Tell me. Are you the mate of Kal-El, the bounty hunter?"

Mate of Kal-El? The very idea was repulsive to Diana. She didn't want anything to do with that hairy brute. "No!" Disgust was evident in her voice. "Why do say that?"

"You are wearing his cloak."

She was but Diana thought only Kal wore this. She didn't think it belong to his mate. "His mate wears this?" Who would mate with that brute?

"I don't know. I only assume since you are wearing it."

"I can assure you I am not his mate," Diana said through clenched teeth.

Belloq was pleased to know Diana didn't like Kal-El. After what Kal-El did, Belloq vowed revenge on Kal-El and any of his friends. However, one thing puzzled him. Why was Diana wearing his cloak if she didn't like him?

"Kal-El wore that cloak when he attacked my planet and killed my wife."

Diana found that shocking. She didn't know Kal-El but to hear he killed someone, Diana couldn't believe that. Somehow she knew he wasn't a killer. He didn't kill her friends on Earth when he could've. Even when fighting her, she never saw malice in his eyes.

"Why would Kal-El attack your planet and kill your wife?"

"He's a bounty hunter. They do anything for a price. Five years ago, my wife, my Queen and I were celebrating the anniversary of our monarchy. My Queen, Celeste, was the heart of our planet. She was the keeper of the Imperial Diamond." Belloq opened his cloak to reveal a golf ball sized diamond on a silver chain around his neck. "With this, she could heal the sick, rejuvenate the planet. If there was a drought, she could bring rain. If there was a plague, she had the cure. Celeste was so beautiful, wise and kind."

Belloq felt no shame in shedding tears for his late wife. Diana felt sorry for him but she wondered why Kal-El would kill a woman like Celeste. "What happened to your queen, Belloq?"

Belloq brushed the tears away from his face. "During the celebrations of our monarchy, we were attacked by Kal-El. Someone paid him a hefty bounty for the Imperial Diamond. Celeste was keeper of the Imperial Diamond because she had selfless, pure heart. If anyone with a tainted heart used the diamond, the diamond would be tainted with evil as well. It wouldn't cure the sick. It would cause illnesses, famine and natural disasters."

"I see," Diana understood. "Anyone trying to steal the diamond only had a malevolent purpose in mind."

"Yes. Kal-El demanded my Queen surrender the diamond. She refused. My best warriors were defeated by that monster. Celeste couldn't stand to see our people suffer any longer. Kal-El was only in a long line of people trying to steal the Imperial Diamond. She made the ultimate sacrifice to end it all. There are two consequences in being keeper of the Imperial Diamond. One must have a selfless heart and using the diamond, takes a piece of the user's life force."

Diana had an idea what Celeste did. The pain of her sacrifice was evident on Belloq's face. "My Queen drained the Imperial Diamond of its power. Doing so, took all of her life energy. With the diamond useless, Kal-El left and no one else sought the Imperial Diamond's power. Peace returned to Teltic but without the Imperial Diamond, my planet was defenseless against its own battles. Teltic was always an unstable planet. The Imperial Diamond ended droughts, subdued violent storms of rain, snow and sand, cured diseases from animals and people. In three years, all the animal and plant life died; countries were underwater, an ocean dried up, grassy plains turned into frozen tundra.

"My scientists created restoration zones where plants and animals all over the galaxy were brought to give this planet another chance. Unfortunately, dangerous animals and plant life like the Danchaf were brought here. I needed to renew my planet. I was desperate," he explained to Diana. "It'll take years before the planet can be what it once was."

Kal's story was similar to Bolloq's only the person he blamed for the planet's destruction had to be Celeste if she read between the lines carefully. Bolloq blamed Kal. Could both men be telling the truth from their own point of view? Which side should she take? The man who kidnapped her and was taking her to Apokolips to be Darkseid's wife or a widowed man she knew very little about but came to her aide despite her wearing his enemy's clothes?

Given her circumstances, it wasn't a hard choice for Diana to make.

"For the safety of my people," Bolloq asked, "I must ask, are you friend or foe?"

"Friend," Diana assured him. "I haven't come to harm anyone."

"Then why are you wearing the cloth of Kal-El, the man who cursed my people?"

"Trust me. It is not of my choice."

That answered everything for Bolloq. "I see. You are a prisoner of his, too, and yet he lets you wander without a guard?"

"We are stranded here for a short time. Until we leave, I can do what I want."

"But you want to go home?" Bolloq guessed.

"Yes," Diana admitted. "Yes, I do."

"I can help you escape him." The old man took concern in Diana's situation. "I lost my wife because of him. If I can stop him from causing harm on another innocent person, I will."

"How can you stop him?" Diana didn't want to judge but giving his frail size and Kal-El's young and strong body, Diana didn't see how Bolloq stood a chance. "Kal-El is very powerful. He hurt powerful friends of mine."

"Magic," Bolloq told her. "Kal-El can be weakened by magic. There was a point in our battles he was subdued by magic but his dog came to his rescue."

Diana thought of her lasso. Now she knew why Kal took it. He knew it was magical and can be used against him. "If Kal-El can be subdued, then perhaps I can return home."

Diana looked upwards sending a silent thanks to Hera. This was Her will.

However, a ferocious growl put a stop to any plans Diana was to make with Bolloq. Turning, she saw Krypto and she knew the alien dog heard everything.

* * *

><p>Kairan: There will be a definite change in opinion of Kal when he sheds his hair. No stops for Apokolips just yet. Kal and Diana have to go through some trials before they face Darkseid.<p>

Battousai: Oh, you have to wait a few more chapters before Diana and Kal face Darkseid but the wait will be worth it.

KaliAnn: Krypto is gonna rock in this story! He's a dog who fiercely loves and protects Kal but he can be a sucker to a pretty face like Diana.

Coconut: Kal has his reasons for taking out the League. Finding out who you are is a strong motivation.

Ben: Yeah, Kal has no reservations. He didn't think he'll get a chance to squeeze Diana's cheeks so when the opportunity presents itself, he went for it. ;) Dinah a screamer. May have to work that in somewhere. Thanks, Ben!

Wonderbee: I doubt DC has the guts to do that. Then again, I hear rumors they may be ending the marriage so maybe it is possible. Slowly, Diana is having an effect on Kal and Diana, whether she wants to admit it or not is affected, too.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Special thanks to Unoaranya for medical tips on Batman's condition.

The Bounty Hunter

Part Five

"Krypto?"

Diana never expected Kal-El to send his dog after her. So much for Kal-El leaving her on her own. _He can't be honest with anything._

"It's his beast." Bolloq stepped back from Diana as the growling dog stepped forward.

Diana stepped between Bolloq and Krypto. She knelt before the white canine, smiling at him with warm eyes and spoke in a gentle, yet commanding voice, "Hello, Krypto."

"Rrruh?" Krypto stilled. That voice. Those dulcet tones were clear as bells and so beautiful. It was hypnotic and alluring to Krypto.

"Come here. Come here, boy."

Krypto knew he shouldn't go to her; he knew of her power over animals but he found it hard to resist Diana's simple command. Her beautiful face never looked so kind. Krypto's sharp noise picked up Diana's potent scent. She smelled so nice. He wanted to get closer to that scent. He took a step to her and another before his senses returned. He took a step back. She was trying to use her powers on him. She was trying to harm his master.

Diana continued to smile at Krypto. "I won't hurt you. I want to be your friend."

No! He couldn't trust her! He couldn't! But her voice was so soothing and friendly. No one with a face and voice like hers would harm anyone.

Krypto took a stepped forward. He thought of Kal and took a step back.

"You're such a beautiful dog. May I pet your coat?"

If she touches him, would she rub his belly he wondered? He liked belly rubs!

Krypto took another step forward. Diana's smile widened as she pinned her ocean blue eyes on Krypto. Such beauty. Looking into her eyes, Krypto fell further under Diana's spell. He took another step forward. Diana held her hand out to him. Krypto stepped forward again. Krypto stared at Diana's hand. If he licked it, he would be submitting himself to her and betraying his master. Krypto tried to step back but his legs wouldn't move. He was rooted to his spot.

"Don't you want to be my friend, Krypto?"

Krypto's eyes stared at Diana's hand while his tongue rolled out of his mouth. He wanted to bed her friend but he had to think of his master, Kal. They've had each other since their last days on Krypton. Even with his adoptive parents, Kal trusted and was closest to Krypto. Krypto couldn't betray all those years of loyalty for a pretty face.

Krypto made the mistake to look up. He saw Diana's beautiful face again. He couldn't help himself as he lowered his tongue and licked Diana's hand. When Diana touched him, he was lost to her. Diana ran her fingers over his head, scratching behind his ears, before rubbing his back. Her touch felt so good to Krypto! The white Kryptonian dog rolled on his back and wiggles his legs as Diana rubbed his belly. Her laughter was music to his ears.

"You are such a beautiful dog, Krypto!"

Bolloq was amazed. He stared at Diana in wonder. How did she tame such a wild beast? What gifts did _she_ possess?

Diana was all smiles as Krypto licked her face. The Kryptonian dog even did a few tricks for her: standing on his hind legs and held up his paw so she could shake it. Krypto continued his affections for Diana until he caught sight of Bolloq again. The dog pulled away from Diana and snarled at the old man.

"Krypto," Diana silenced the dog. "Don't be unkind. Bolloq wants to help me."

Krypto jumped to attack Bolloq but Diana held him back by his collar. "Krypto, I know Kal-El is your master, but he did a very bad thing. He hurt my friends. He kidnapped me." Diana gently ran her fingers along Krypto's head, scratching behind his ears. He liked that. "I want to go home. I know you are a good dog, Krypto. You must know what Kal-El wants to do is wrong."

Krypto whimpered. He knew it was but he also knew why Kal wanted to turn Diana over to Darkseid.

"Will you help me, Krypto?" Diana asked the dog. "Will you help set me free so I can go home?"

Krypto was torn. Stay allied with his master whom he knew was doing a bad thing with justified reasons or help Diana. Perhaps it was the spell she cast on him that was clouding his judgment, but even without the spell Krypto thought she was pretty. Diana only wanted to go home. On their missions, Kal and Krypto hunted down criminals and helped the defenseless. Her situation was no different than Urvashi, a young princess he and Kal rescued years ago.

"I know it's hard to betray your master but sometimes we have to go against the ones we love to do what is right."

It was hard and Krypto could only hope his master would forgive him.

Krypto went to Diana again and she drew him close to her chest.

Krypto whimpered. It hurt to think he was betraying Kal.

Diana looked at Bolloq. She rubbed Krypto's head and back soothingly. She could feel the dog's pain but knew it had to be done. For Krypto's sake, she would try to make it as painless as possible. "He will help us. I only want to subdue Kal-El long enough so I can escape. I don't want to cause serious harm to him."

"If you don't bring harm to him, he will come after you again." Bolloq didn't like Diana's soft approach. "He hurt your friends going after you. He'll do it again."

"If he does, my friends and I will be ready for him. He caught the Justice League off guard. He won't do that again." Diana warned him. "If you choose not to help, I'll find some other way to escape."

"I will help you." Bolloq couldn't reject Diana. He needed her. "Let's us meet tomorrow morning and I'll have what you need to escape Kal-El. Meet me five miles north of here at Calamari Lake."

"I'll be there."

Diana held onto Krypto as Bolloq climbed on his traveling companion and fly off. When he was out of sight, Diana released Krypto. "I guess we should be getting back. Thank you, Krypto. I know it won't be easy to betray Kal-El but you're doing the right thing."

Krypto lowered his head in shame.

* * *

><p>The ship wasn't lying in the snow when Diana and Krypto returned. A large hole was in its place. Seems the bounty hunter was busy while she was gone. Diana followed Krypto down the hole. They went fifty feet below before they reached the bottom. A giant tent covered the ship, protecting it from falling snow and the repairs being made outside.<p>

Entering the ship, Diana wondered where her kidnapper was. She followed Krypto since he knew the way. Diana expected to find him in the cockpit working. She didn't expect to find him in the kitchen cooking.

Kal had his back to her as he stirred a large cooking pot over the stove. He heard them coming since they touched down outside the ship. They were gone longer than expected. He was tempted to go out and search but he trusted Krypto. Krypto would look out for Diana and if he couldn't, his dog would come to him without hesitation.

Krypto sat down and wagged his tail at Kal. Kal he what Krypto wanted. He picked a piece of meat out of the pot and tossed it at Krypto. His faithful dog jumped to catch it. "You've been gone a while," he said to Diana. "What did you do? Where did you go?"

Diana stood by the door. "Why do you care?"

Again with the attitude. Kal shook his head. "I care because you took my dog with you."

That's not how Diana saw it. "You didn't have to send him to spy on me."

Kal turned his head to her. She looked as annoyed as she sound. "It wasn't _my_ choice. I guess he was concern about our bounty and wanted to make sure you didn't run away. So take that pissy attitude out on him and not me."

Diana's eyes fell on Krypto. The dog was enjoying another free helping of food from Kal. Annoyed as she was at being followed, she couldn't take that 'pissy' attitude out on Krypto, especially after using her charm on him and knowing what the dog will soon do to his master. "Well, I'm sure you're glad I didn't run away."

"Right," Kal said dryly. _I bet she could give Maxima competition with that attitude of hers._

Kal stopped stirring the pot and went to the pantry. He pulled out a large bag and poured the contents into a very large bowl on the floor. It was four times the size of a dog dish. Krypto wagged his tail eagerly at his dinner being served. "So, what did you do?"

He was fishing for something. "I ask again. Why do you care?"

"I don't," he snapped. "I just—forget it." It wasn't worth it. He placed the bag back in its pantry. He went to his refrigerator and took out a three gallon sized jug of water and poured it into the empty dish besides Krypto's food bowl.

"Have you fixed the ship?" Diana asked him.

_I can't question her but she can question me? Hypocrite. _"I've accessed the damage. I know what needs to be fixed to get us off the planet and into friendly territory."

"Like Apokolips?" Diana guessed.

Kal put the remaining water back in the refrigerator. He went about the kitchen gathering two large serving bowls, drinking glasses, spoons and napkins. He placed them on the table. "Sure if you think Apokolips is friendly territory. Sit down. I've prepared enough dinner for both of us.

Diana was defiant. She wasn't going to eat anything he cooked. "I'm not hungry."

"Don't lie. You haven't eaten in hours. The food's not poisonous or drugged." He got a large bottle of white liquid from the refrigerator and poured it into their glasses. "It's cattle juice with cattle stew." He dumped the empty bottle into a blue storage box where other empty glasses were. "It's fine."

Diana didn't budge. "No, thank you."

Kal was getting impatient with Diana. "Listen you have to eat."

The rise in Kal's voice didn't sway her. "I don't have to do anything. It's bad enough you kidnapped me. Now you want me to eat. For what? To have energy when I'm taken to Darkseid?"

Kal brought the pot of stew to the table. He dumped four heaping spoonful of the ladle into Diana's bowl. "I want you to eat so you don't get hungry and food gives you energy. It may be days before we get to Apokolips and if you don't eat, you'll grow weaker and wouldn't that make it easier to handle you over to Darkseid? Don't you want to put up a fight or do you want to be taken to Darkseid subdued?"

Diana gripped her fists tightly. She hated to admit it but he had a point. Of course she has lots of energy stored in her. She wouldn't get tired if she missed a meal for a day or two. She burned some of that energy fighting Kal and it was unknown how many days she will be here before Belloq help her escape. Even subdued, this bounty hunter will put up a fight for her and she will burn more energy.

She had to think logically on her next move.

Diana sat in her seat. "So, do you cook dinner for all your captives?"

Kal sat across from Diana, pleased she stopped being so stubborn. "The last time I cooked for anyone, it was five years ago. It's just me and Krypto. I don't cook for him but my friend, Lobo, likes to eat my food whenever he's on my ship or crashes my place." Kal took a bite of his dinner and encouraged Diana who played with her food with her spoon. "Eat."

He was friends with Lobo? Diana wasn't surprised. They both were brutes with wild untamed hair. Diana stared at the stew. It smelled good and there wasn't anything disgusting like eyes or a tongue in it. She put a little on her spoon and slowly ate it. She didn't taste any poison or any relaxing drugs. She was amazed it was delicious. "This taste likes Beef Stew on Earth."

"I assume that's a good thing," Kal said as he put another spoonful of food in his mouth.

Diana ignored answering. "Is this what you and Krypto do all the time? Collecting bounties on innocent people?"

"Most people I track down are bad people."

"I'm not bad."

Kal held her gaze. "I said most."

Diana took a chance to sip the white liquid Kal called cattle juice. Milk. It tasted like milk. "I guess it doesn't bother you on what you're doing to me."

"Right now I'm feeding you," Kal smiled; his blue eyes playful. "I don't see anything bad about that."

Diana groused at him. "You know what I mean." Diana ate more of her dinner. "Have you always been a bounty hunter?"

"You're certainly curious about me."

"You obviously know a lot about me and my friends to defeat us so easily," Diana countered. "I think it's fair I know the same."

Diana had a point to an extent. "I've been a bounty hunter since I was kid. I started helping my Pops on repairs to his ships. When I was ten, I was flying my parents on their missions. I was the runaway flyer," he admitted proudly.

He was a bounty hunter since he was a child? Diana thought that was sad. "You didn't play with children your age? Go to school? It seems as if your parents forced their lifestyle on you at such a young age."

Kal didn't take any criticism to his adoptive parents kindly. "That's ironic to hear you say that when you grew up on an island, isolated from the outside world."

Diana expected the bounty hunter to know her strengths and weaknesses but she didn't expect him to know about her life on Themyscira. "How much do you know about me?"

_Touch a nerve, did I?_ "I know your gifts. I know you are born from the Gods out of clay. You are the eldest of two sisters. You are groomed to be Queen while your younger sister Donna lives a more carefree lifestyle. While you were homeschooled in Themyscira teachings, your sister was educated on Themyscira and in the outside world. I would even go as far to say her views on life, on people aren't as restrictive as yours." Kal snorted. "You may look down on me as an ignorant, hairy brute but we're not that different, Princess. We're both born with amazing powers and we're both groomed to follow in our parents' footsteps. We didn't have a chance to follow our own paths and find our own destiny. It was decided for us."

* * *

><p>"<em>Being a bounty hunter is cool, Pops, but I don't know if I want to do this forever like you and Ma."<em>

_Twelve-year-old Kal sat at the dinner table with his parents. He thought about this for a while, and with his parents showing him more of the life of a bounty hunter, Kal wondered if that really was the life for him. _

_Saki was offended. "What's wrong with being a bounty hunter?"  
><em>

"_Nothing, Ma. I don't know if that's all _I_ want to do."_

_Dirk was concern. He knew he could suppress Kal's Kryptonian blood for so long. Kryptonians were an enlightened race where every aspect of life and culture was studied. The life of a bounty hunter wasn't. It was very cut and dry. As Kal grew older, Dirk knew it was a matter of time before Kal questioned his future. Dirk thought he had more time. "What is it you want to do, Kal?"_

_Kal was glad his Pops was opened to listen. His Pops was always more opened than his Ma though he loved her, too, even though she was standoffish at times. "I don't know. I like taking down the bad guys but I also like the stuff you do, Ma. I like working with gadgets. I like making things but I like to study, too." Kal was an avid reader. He had a room filled with holobooks on every topic of history, science, mathematics, social studies, psychology and art on their world and many planets in many solar systems. It was the Kryptonian in Kal to expand his knowledge. "Sometimes I want to be a doctor or a scientist. There are other times I want to be an engineer. There's so much out there in the universe that I think being a bounty hunter will hold me back."_

"_Being a bounty hunter doesn't hold you back," Saki argued. "It gives you focus for all your powers. You should be grateful for it, for us."_

_Kal was confused. "I'm not ungrateful for you and Pops, Ma." Why was she thinking that?_

_Dirk frowned at Saki. She was going about this the wrong way. "It sounds like you have a lot of ideas, Kal. You want to go in all directions but you can't. When you started working with us as bounty hunter, you soaked up everything like a sponge. Now that you have reached a point where you think you know everything about being a bounty hunter, your mind wanders to something else. What happens when you learn everything about being a doctor? An engineer? Would you get bored with that and move on to something else?" _

"_No. Being a doctor or a scientist is endless knowledge. You can never know everything." Kal struggled with how to explain his feelings. He chose his words carefully on what he had to say next because he knew his Ma would be offended. "I feel like I should be more than a bounty hunter. Maybe if I knew what my birth parents were like, I wouldn't have this feeling but I do."_

_Saki feared Kal would bring up his birth parents. "We've been through this, Kal. Learning about your birth parents will not bring you good feelings. They abandoned you."_

"_Saki!" Dirk raised his voice at his wife. "Don't say that!"_

_Saki didn't listen. She thought this was the only way to get through Kal. "I'm sorry but it feels like Kal doesn't appreciate what we've done for him. He wants to turn his back on everything we taught him, everything we groomed him to be on a _feeling_ he's more than a bounty hunter?"_

"_That's not what I mean, Ma." Kal slumped in his seat. "It was just a thought. I don't know. I guess I'm fighting against what I'm meant to do."_

_Saki smiled and gently patted his arm. "It's very common for a child to rebel against his parents, but the child eventually comes around. Your life is a bounty hunter, Kal. The sooner you accept that, the easier your life will be."_

_Kal nodded slowly. "Okay, Ma." Kal noticed Dirk looking trouble. He wondered why._

* * *

><p>Diana stared at Kal. He looked as if his mind was somewhere else. He was hairy but he wasn't an ignorant brute. He was smart and very insightful. "In terms of our gifts, perhaps there are similarities but I have no qualms in becoming queen. I embraced it should it happen. I don't know anything about you but you try to come off as a good person. You don't have to be a bounty hunter if you don't want. Be a space cop if you claim you're good."<p>

"Like a Green Lantern?" Kal balked at the idea. "I'm not _that_ good and sometimes my methods are unorthodox. Besides, I don't need a ring to get my powers. Everything on me is all natural."

Diana wasn't blind to the hints in Kal's words. She admitted he had a powerful figure. He was taller and bigger than all the males on the Justice League. She would even admit his cerulean eyes were quite beautiful but the wild hair and beard weren't appealing. Not that she found Kal appealing. He wasn't.

Making a snide comment about his hairy features, she said, "Yes, you are in tuned with nature."

Kal knew Diana was remarking on his hair. "Why do women have a problem with my beard and long hair? I like it. I keep it clean. It doesn't smell."

"You look like Grizzly Adams."

Who? "I've no idea who that is."

"He was a wild outdoorsman and animal trainer who I bet smelled."

"Hey!" Kal was offended. "I do not smell!" Kal leaned across the table. "Smell me."

Diana was aghast. "I will not!"

"Afraid you will have to eat your words?" Kal challenged her. He scooted his seat over to Diana's. "Smell me."

"No."

"Just smell."

"I'm eating!"

"You can stop to smell me."

"No!"

"Just do it!" Kal pulled Diana to him so her nose pressed against his beard. "Now do I smell?"

He smelled but not bad. She didn't want to admit it but he smelled good. His scent was airy with blends of patchouli and sandalwood. It was very masculine and if circumstances were different, Diana would admit attractive.

"You smell good," Diana's lips muffled against his bearded face.

Kal released Diana. "See? Was that so hard to admit?"

Much to Diana's relief, Kal moved back across her and resumed eating his dinner. She didn't like him being close to her. It was unnerving.

Diana shook her nerves away by getting back on topic. "How do you know so much about me and the Justice League?"

"Darkseid gave me information on everyone. I also spent a week on Earth before I took you; gave me time to look around and see you and the Justice League in action."

A week? He was on Earth for a week and no one knew? Diana thought of everything she did last week and not once did she feel she was being watched. How could she not know? How could _J'onn_ not know? When she gets back, changes will be made to their defenses. This was unacceptable.

"Don't look so glum, Princess," Kal told her. "Earth defenses are pathetic compared to other worlds. You don't know any better. A child on my world can get into anything on your planet."

_Wait a second. _There was something Kal said. It made her suspicious. "You were on Earth for a week. Did you break into the Hall of Justice?"

Kal raised his spoon to his open his mouth. His eyes went up to Diana's who was giving him a piercing stare, "Oh, zhuut."

"It was you!" Diana yelled at him. "You grabbed my butt!"

"Yes…." Kal slowly admitted and tried to get himself out of the situation with a joke. "But you gotta admit it's a nice ass to grab."

Oh, she didn't like that. Kal watched Diana rise from her seat and come around the table to him. She was holding her bowl. He knew what she was going to do but didn't stop her. Diana smashed the bowl over Kal's head.

Krypto looked up from his own bowl. His master had cattle stew in his hair and on his face. The serving bowl was in pieces on the table and floor. Krypto saw Diana yelling at Kal but his master calmly wiped the food off his face and out of his hair smiling. Smiling? Why was he smiling when he was attacked?

"I deserve that," Kal laughed. "Want me to fix you another bowl?"

She was expecting a tongue lashing not a smile from Kal. She was utterly amazed.

"No," she told him. "I had enough." Diana sat back in her seat, unsure what to do next.

"I'm gonna finish my dinner but you don't have to watch me. I'm sure you want to be out of my presence now. I can take you to my bedroom if you want." Whoa! If looks could kill! "I didn't mean that! Before you left, I offered you bed to sleep in. You refused saying you will find a place outside the ship."

Diana recalled the conversation. "I remember."

"Good. "Are you taking my bed or did you find a spot to sleep outside?"

Diana muttered, "I'll take your room." It'll be safer that way. She'll be away from him.

Finally, she was agreeing with him. Kal rose from his seat and escorted Diana to his bedroom. It was a fairly large bedroom. Diana saw a large bookcase on one wall next to a desk with a highly advanced computer. Another door that was partially open. Peeking, she saw it was a bathroom. The large bed was in the center and a dog bed rest at the foot of the bed.

Kal opened his closet. "The bathroom is on the right. The monitor is behind you. Earthlings call it a television. From where we are, it can pick up ten thousand channels." He tossed a few shirts on the bed. "I have some shirts you can sleep in. Don't worry. They're clean."

"My clothes are fine."

"So, you're planning to wear your clothes the entire time?" Kal shook his head. Stubborn woman. "Just put them on. I have a cleaning unit in the bathroom. It can wash and dry your clothes in thirty minutes." He turned to Diana who had her arms crossed over her chest. "You know I don't smell bad so what's the harm wearing my clothes?" Diana didn't answer. Kal left his clothes on the bed and went to his bathroom. "I'll show you how to work the cleaning unit and I'll leave you to decide what to do."

Reluctantly, Diana followed. The quicker Kal explained the cleaning unit, the quicker he can leave her alone. Alone, she could rest and not feel on edge. She can also pray to her Gods, sleep and hope when tomorrow comes she will be free of Kal and on her way home.

* * *

><p>"J'onn!" Dinah welcomed her friend back with a hug. "I'm so glad you are well again!"<p>

Twenty-four hours have passed since Diana was last seen. The Justice League gave up hope she was on Earth but captured by the hairy brute that defeated them. Sadly, they were no close to learning who the man was. It caused confusion and frustration among the league. However, seeing J'onn walk in the emergency meeting was a rejuvenating shot in the arm to the weary Justice League.

"I'm glad to be among friends again." J'onn slipped into his seat besides Dinah. "I could hear what has been happening when I was incapacities but I could not act."

Sitting in the conference room with Dinah were Wally, Hal, Zatanna, Donna and Dr. Midnight.

"You're here now and you couldn't have come at a better time. We were in the middle of getting updates." Dinah turned her attention to Dr. Midnight. "What's the progress on Batman?"

"Bruce is very lucky. From his fall, it's a miracle he's not paralyzed and he doesn't have any nerve damage so far. He'll make a full recovery but it will take time. He has to be removed from active duty until he recovers."

Dinah suspected as much. "What are his injuries?"

"It's too early to tell but Bruce may have some hearing loss. We won't know for sure until his ear heals and we run some tests but I wanted you to be prepared in case."

"How badly was his ear damaged?" Wally asked.

"Bruce's left ear was burned with the com link inside. It meshed with his skin. I had to be very careful in removing it but the burns Bruce received from the alien penetrated his eardrum. We're hoping it doesn't get infected as Bruce recovers."

Dr. Midnight refreshed his parched throat with a glass of water. While the others got some sleep in the last twenty-four hours, he had not as he was the chief physician in the operating room with Bruce. "Bruce also has a concussion. He has hair line fractures in his C1 and C4 vertebrae. I must stress how fortunate Bruce is for anyone with a C1 fracture, paralysis is almost inevitable. He also has fractures in his T7 to T12 vertebrae and both carpals. It probably happened when Bruce tried to stop his fall. At least he didn't sustain any damage to his coccygeal area when he landed."

"Did he say cock?" Wally asked.

"He means his ass," Hal explained.

Wally was even more confused. "Why would he call his butt his cock? That fall must've really done a number on Bruce!"

Hal rubbed his left temple. He was getting a migraine, "Ah, geez."

J'onn explained to Wally, "The coccygeal area is a medical term for buttocks."

The light bulb went off in Wally's head. "Oh!" Still the speedster was confused. "What about the other injuries? The Cs and Ts?" Wally asked. "What does that mean in English?"

"Well, the C1 and C4 are the Cervical vertebrae and the T7 through T12 are Thoracic vertebrae." Dr. Midnight frowned at Wally. "You don't know what carpals are?"

"English, Cross!" Wally pounded a fist on the table. "English!"

Dinah sighed. "In other words, speak stupid."

"Oh, like you know," Wally hissed at Dinah.

Dr Midnight cleared his throat. "The Cervical vertebrae are bones in the neck. The C1 is the atlas—the top bone of the neck and the C4 is the fourth bone in the neck. There are seven in all. It allows you to move your head up and down and from side to side." Wally slowly nodded understanding. Dr. Midnight was glad. He was afraid he would have to draw pictures before Wally understood. "The Thoracic vertebrae T7 to T12 is the mid to lower back and the carpals are the bones in the wrists."

"Bruce can be laid up for months." Hal didn't think that was good. Bruce Wayne can say he got in a skiing accident but Batman cannot be out of commission that long without suspicions arising. "Can't we use the purple ray?"

"I can bring some from Themyscira," Donna offered.

"Given his injuries, the purple ray should be used in short bursts and I suggest it be used on his head and back injuries to prevent nerve damage. Once those heal, then focus on his other injuries. This will shorten his recovery from months to a couple of weeks."

"All right. That's what we will do." Dinah went on to the other big business. "Diana has been gone for twenty-four hours. I'm officially calling it. Diana is missing, kidnapped by that monster."

"I tried a mental search for Diana after I recovered," J'onn said. "Nothing."

Zatanna asked the group, "So, what are our options?"

Hal had a solution. "This guy is not from Earth. We have to go in space to find her. I know some seedy places in the galaxy. We can start there and ask around, showing the punk's picture."

"Before we do that, we have to make a statement to the people of Earth," Donna said. "The media has been hounding us nonstop. I told Julia and everyone in the Embassy who swore to secrecy but we have to let the public know."

"So, you're suggesting we tell the public, who witnessed us getting our asses kicked, that one of our most powerful members has been kidnapped?" Wally wasn't for the idea. "Do you know how that is going to play out? The Injustice League will know there is a huge hole in our defense."

"Our silence over the past twenty-four hours has confirmed that, Wally," Zatanna argued with the speedster. "We're not completely powerless. We have J'onn back."

"So one-third of the big three is back," Wally wasn't impressed. "It won't look good."

"Even if we tell the press, we don't have anything to say about Diana." Hal sided with Wally. He knew how bad it would look on the Justice League if they talk now. "We know as much as they do about that guy. We'll look weak to the world having no information on Diana or how to get her back."

"What are you suggesting?" J'onn had an idea on Hal's thinking and the Martian didn't like it.

"We can't keep silent to the public but we can't tell them the truth either. I say create a ruse."

"You mean…" Dinah's eyes fell on J'onn. Oh, dear. Wasn't it bad enough he had to push a sphere charged with electricity out of his body? Now he had to impersonate Diana?

"It'll only be for the press conference we will have to give," Hal tried to make it easier on J'onn. "Then 'Diana'," Hal used air quotations, "will publicly take leave from the Embassy to focus on this new threat to the Justice League. We'll put Julia in charge of the Embassy, Donna can impersonate Diana from a distance to fool the public, while we go in space to look for Diana."

Donna wasn't enthusiastic about the idea but for Hal's sake, she hoped it worked.

"J'onn?" Dinah reached out to him. "It's your decision."

If it can calm a curious public, he didn't have a choice. "It has to be done."

"Okay." Wally rubbed his hands together excited. "Who's on the mission to rescue Diana?"

"I'm going." Hal volunteered to lead the mission. "You're going to need me to get into some shady places."

"I shall go as well," J'onn volunteered.

"I want to go," Wally requested.

Dinah shot him down. "Sorry, Wally, but some of the core members have to stay back. It's bad enough J'onn has to go with Hal. His absence will weaken us greatly." Kator and Shayera were in the infirmary using Thanagaran technology to heal their bones faster. One of them should go. "I want to send Shayera with you. The three of you have enough space experience to handle this."

Hal agreed. "We'll prepare the Javelin now. With that, the conference and Shayera healing, we should be ready to leave in five hours."

"That's almost thirty hours since Diana was captured," Zatanna worried over her friend. "How long will she be alone before we can reach her?"

"Diana will hold out as long as she can." Donna knew her sister. She was strong, smart, brave and very resourceful. "I've no doubt Diana will be in good spirits when we rescue her. Who knows," she mused. "She could be on her way back now."

"After giving that guy serious hell for kidnapping her!" Wally quipped.

The visual image of Diana beating up the man who kidnapped her cause Donna to smile and give extra hope Diana was all right. _Give him one for me, Sis._

* * *

><p>Diana wasn't aware of the time when she awakened the next day. There wasn't a clock in the room but light shone from a small window over the bed. Diana had to leave and meet with Bolloq. She grabbed her uniform at the foot of the bed and went into the bathroom.<p>

Diana unbuttoned the shirt she wore. It was Kal's. She begrudgingly put it on while her clothes were being cleaned. It was that or sleep in Kal's bed naked and she wasn't going to do that! Even though she got away from him for the rest of the night, she couldn't get away from his scent. It was in all his shirts. It irritated her to no end.

Diana tossed the shirt aside and stepped in the shower. Unlike on Earth, the water didn't have to warm up. It was at a set temperature and was even felt on her nearly invulnerable skin. After a quick shower and quick dry on the drying pad, Diana emerged from the bathroom dressed in her own clothes.

Begrudgingly, she put on Kal's cloak. If it wasn't for the chilling cold outside, she wouldn't need it.

Diana quietly made her way to the ramp on the ship. Since she wasn't caught, Diana assumed Kal was still sleeping. That was good because she didn't need him to catch her sneaking out. She pulled the latch that lowered the boarding ramp ready to step to freedom.

"Where are you going?"

Diana jumped, startled. She turned to see Kal and Krypto standing behind her. How did they get there? They weren't even there ten seconds ago.

"Where did you come from?"

"I asked the question first."

So he did and if she didn't answer, he would stop her. "Out. You said I could explore this planet."

Kal narrowed his eyes at her. "Again? And this early?"

"It gets me out of the ship, which I'm sure you like and it gets me away from you, which is what I like." He put hands on his hips and puffed his chest. Was he trying to intimidate her? He would have to do better than that! "Why are you up so early?"

"I've been up all night fixing this ship."

"You don't sleep?"

"I can miss a day or two without sleeping." He wasn't going to let her change the subject. "Now why are you trying to sneak out of here?"

"What would you have me do, Kal-El? Stay in the ship where we will fight all day?"

"Call me Kal," he said to her. "Everyone calls me Kal."

She wasn't everyone. "No, thank you. I'll call you Kal-El."

Kal shrugged. He wasn't surprised. She went about everything the hard way. "You're not doing anything stupid, are you? You're not trusting anyone on this planet?"

Diana rolled her eyes. Like she would be so stupid to tell him. "Didn't you tell me not to trust anyone?"

In other words, she did. "It doesn't mean you won't do anything stupid, Princess."

"I heard what you said. I'm not doing anything stupid."

In her mind she wasn't but in Kal's mind, she was. "Have you run into anyone or anything here?"

"I fought some carnivorous trees yesterday." She was honest with that.

"The Danchafs. I told you to watch out for them."

"You never told me what they were!" Diana argued. "You said watch out for Danchafs, Fynocks and Kranakas but you never described them."

She had a point there. In hindsight, Kal realized he should've told her. He should've done a lot of things like not let Diana leave, but as he realized this morning, he wasn't thinking straight with Diana around him. "Fynocks are birds with snake tails and suckers on their face. Kranakas are giant octopuses with razor sharp pincers on each end of their tentacles."

A Fynock was the creature Bolloq flew on but it didn't look dangerous. "Thanks for the information." She had to get going. Bolloq was waiting for her.

Diana walked down the ramp. Kal called after her. "Where are you going?"

"To see more of the planet. I'll be back in a few hours."

When Kal reached the bottom of the ramp, Diana was already out of the cave and from the sound of her speed, she was flying fast. "Krypto!" Krypto jumped to Kal's side in an instant. "Follow her."

* * *

><p>At Calamari Lake, Bolloq waited for Diana for an hour. He started to wonder if she would show up or if Kal-El was forbidding her to leave the ship. He was going to give up when he saw her flying in. She was wearing Kal-El's cloak again. Bolloq wasn't sure about Diana. He wasn't sure if she could be trusted. She said she wasn't Kal-El's mate but she wasn't the first woman to wear that cloak.<p>

Diana landed before Bolloq. She saw uncertainty in Bolloq's eyes. She knew it was caused by the cloak. Diana removed Kal's cloak. "I won't need this anymore." She dropped the cloak on the grass, confident she would be going home after day.

Bolloq silently appreciated Diana without Kal's cloak. Except for his wife, he never saw a more beautiful woman. She will be perfect. Bolloq meant to compliment Diana but he saw another flying guest in. "Seems you were followed."

Diana turned around to see Krypto closing in. Diana wasn't concerned about Krypto. He was going to help her escape Kal. "It's all right. He will help us. Krypto understands I need to go home."

"If you say so." Perhaps the dog would be of use to them. It was better than having the dog attack him as he did during their last encounter.

"How do you plan to subdue, Kal-El?"

"With this." Bolloq pulled out a red glowing rod from his robes as Krypto landed. Krypto saw the rod and snarled at Bolloq. He took a step back.

Diana noticed Krypto's actions. She was expecting the dog to lunge at Bolloq as he tried to do yesterday not step away. Whatever the rod was, it affected Krypto, too. "What is that?"

"Red solar rod. This rod has a potent electrical charge which has no affect on Kal-El but it's powered by energy of a red sun which weakens Kal-El. We have rods powered by yellow and orange suns and we learned the hard way, it doesn't affect Kal-El. This," he twirled the rod, "will weaken Kal-El enough for us to subdue him."

He didn't tell Diana weapon, his soldiers all had weapons lined with red solar energy. Diana wouldn't agree to this plan if she knew.

Subdue meaning he had to be captured. "Kal-El won't leave that ship. He has to be lured."

Bolloq eyes fell on Krypto. He smiled cryptically. "We'll use his dog. You have control over him. Send him to bring Kal-El to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" She didn't like the idea of being bait. "From what?"

"Nothing," Bolloq said. "We have to let Kal-El think you need rescuing."

"And where will Kal-El rescue me from?"

"My castle."

Something wasn't right. Diana wondered if she should trust this man or should she heed Kal's words. No. She had to trust Bolloq. He was her only way home. Kal wanted to take her to Darkseid.

"Lead the way."

Krypto followed Diana and Bolloq to Bolloq's castle. The castle was rebuilt since it was ruined five years ago when he and Kal were last here. The castle which was once a grand castle of marble and gold with beautifully crafted works of art in its crystallized stone was a smaller castle built from dreary stone, devoid of any art and gold in better times.

Entering the castle, Bolloq, Diana and Krypto were greeted by a male servant, carrying a plate of fruit. As soon as he saw Krypto, the man dropped his plate and ran to hide behind a pillar.

"Even five years later, Kal-El and his dog frighten my people." Belloq gestured his servant to come forward. "Do not fear this dog. He will help us." Belloq pointed to Diana. "This is Diana. She controls Krypto." In his native tongue, he said, "Arco prima della vostra regina."

The servant obeyed Bolloq's command and bowed before Diana. The man's actions puzzled Diana. "Why is he bowing?"

"It's our gesture of greeting friends," Bolloq explained but Diana felt there was something more to it. "It will be best to send Krypto to get Kal-El now. We have to be ready for him."

Diana agreed, "Krypto, get Kal-El."

Krypto's eyes were pinned on Bolloq. He didn't want to leave Diana alone with Bolloq in his castle. He knew what Bolloq tried to do last time and his instincts told the canine Bolloq was trying to do it again with Diana.

"Krypto," Diana urged him. "Get Kal-El. It's time to help me get home. Don't let Kal-El know he is falling in a trap."

Krypto lost his will to Diana. He left, hating himself for what he was going to do to his master and worried about Diana.

Bolloq relaxed now that Krypto was gone. Even though Diana controlled him, Bolloq saw Krypto as a threat. "Follow me, Diana."

Diana followed Bolloq further into the castle. She saw servants and staff who stopped and stared at her. They were all men. Bolloq would say, "Arco prima della vostra regina." The men bowed before Diana and though she found it odd, she thought it was also strange she only saw men. No women. In a house of royalty there were male and female servants.

"You may find this a strange question to ask but are there any female servants?"

"There are only female servants when there is a queen," Bolloq answered.

And the queen was dead by Kal's hands according to Bolloq. Diana wasn't as eager to believe that as she was yesterday. Kal didn't act like a killer, at least not around her.

As they entered the catacombs of his castle, a cold chill ran down Diana's back. It was dank with fire torches lighting the dark, cavernous catacombs. A foul odor came from the walls. Taking a closer look, she noticed the walls were made of rocks, dirt and bones. Bones in the walls? Why was that and where was Bolloq really taking her?

"Stop!" Diana commanded. This was a trap. "Where are you taking me?"

Bolloq turned, a cryptic smile on his face. "Venga alle ossa ed alla lotta di vita!"

Skeletal arms and hands burst from the wall. Two hands grabbed Diana's ankles. An arm grabbed her waist. Another arm locked around her neck while a hand covered her mouth.

Diana found herself being pulled to the wall. Though they were skeletons, they were unnaturally strong but not stronger than her. Diana snapped the hand over her mouth at its wrist. She broke off the arm around her waist and snapped the one at her neck. She flew, breaking the hands on her ankles.

"Chiarore solare!" Light as bright as the sun shot from Bolloq's eyes.

The light blinded Diana, leaving her open to an attack. The skeletons crawled out of the walls, reattached their broken bones and latched onto Diana again. More and more skeletons climbing out of the walls and smothered Diana. Though temporarily blind, Diana fought valiantly, breaking the bones of her attackers.

Bolloq watched Diana fight for her life. She was stronger than he expected but that only excited him even more. These bones, these subjects that failed him, never fought like this. Aside from Diana, there was one other who fought as hard. Urvashi. She would've been the perfect subject but Kal-El took her from him and ruined his kingdom. Now five years later, Bolloq would have his revenge.

A femur fell at Bolloq's feet, followed by a patella and a skull. After a moment of dormancy, the femur and patella reattached themselves and with the skull hopped back to their body to reattach and fight Diana again. Diana wouldn't give up. She kept fighting. She was one with a strong will and would not be subdued. Bolloq decided he would have to take care of her.

The skeletons kept coming. They wouldn't stay down! So far she counted fifty and more were coming from the walls. Diana cursed herself for trusting Bolloq. She should've been more careful but she was desperate to get away from Kal. Kal. Oh, if he rescues her, Diana would never hear the end of it. That alone was more than enough for Diana to keep fighting and get away on her own.

Diana kicked harder, knocking a chest off a skeleton. She snatched an arm off a skeleton and used it as a baseball bat and swung, knocking the skulls off the bodies. Too engaged in her battle with the skeletons, Diana didn't notice Bolloq approached until it was too late. She felt something pierce her back then cords of electricity charged through her body. A few bolts of electricity Diana could handle but like the snow on Teltic, the electricity was a hundred times more powerful than on Earth. It was too much for her Amazonian body to handle.

Diana lost consciousness and collapsed on ground. Bolloq stood behind Diana holding an energy rod. Now that he had Diana, it was time to capture Kal-El.

* * *

><p>In the Engineering Bay, Kal worked on the Hyperdrive. Today was the first time he had a chance to work on it. He wanted to get to it sooner but his ship took on more damage on the outside than he thought. He spent the whole night repairing the exterior damage.<p>

Kal shook his head. He's been in the bounty hunting business since he was ten years old and this was the first time his ship was so badly damaged. "Leave it to a woman to cause so much trouble."

Kal tried not to think of Diana as he removed a burned out a coil on the Hyperdrive but he couldn't help himself. "The sooner she is out of your life, Kal, the better. You'll find out who you are and finally have answers to your past."

Kal reached for a new coil. "And what life would I be leaving Diana to Darkseid?" He carefully attached the delicate coil to the Hyperdrive. "Why does learning the truth of my past have to come at a price? Damn guilt. Damn Darkseid. Damn everything!"

Kal started removing another bad coil when he heard Krypto's barks. He looked through the metals of his ship to outside. He saw Krypto returning and alone. Something happened to Diana. Kal blurred out of the Engineering Bay to meet Krypto as he was running up the ramp.

"She got herself in trouble, didn't she?" Krypto nodded. "I knew it." Kal ran to his Armor Room. He grabbed his trusty belt of tricks and attached it to the loops of his pants. "Lead the way, Krypto. Wait." Kal ran into the cockpit. He pulled a box from under Krypto's seat and retrieved Diana's lasso. "Something tells me I'm gonna need this."

Kal followed Krypto. Before going to Bolloq's castle, they stopped at Calamari Lake for Kal's cloak. "Foolish woman. This would've gave her some protection." Kal placed the lasso in a pocket on the cloak before slipping it on. "Well, it'll help me."

It didn't take long for Kal and Krypto to reach Bolloq's castle and like five years ago, they had a battle on their hands. Ten Fynocks flew out of the castle to Kal and Krypto. The exotic looking snake birds weren't a threat to Kal and Krypto except for the large suckers on their face. The creatures could pierce Kal and Krypto's tough skin and suck their blood.

Kal used his heat vision to slash the wings off a Fynock. He punch one across its face and kicked another in its gut. Krypto's howl rang in Kal's ears. He turned to see Krypto having trouble. One of the Fynocks latched a sucker on Krypto's back, sucking his blood. Kal's eyes glowed red! No one harmed his dog! Kal flew fast. He ripped the head of the Fynock off Krypto and tossed it away like a stick. Kal grabbed his dog and barrel through the remaining Fynocks, using his heat vision and freeze breath to subdue the rest. Fynocks fell from the skies and crashed on the ground with a loud boom.

Kal landed in front of Bolloq's castle. He gently placed Krypto on the ground. The bite marks were still open. A Fynock wound took three days to heal. "Frucking Fynock," Kal cursed. "You lost some blood but I think you have enough strength to fly. Go back to the ship, Krypto. I can handle the rest alone."

Krypto whimpered. He knew Kal was walking into a trap and couldn't say anything. He wanted to warn him but he promised Diana he wouldn't. Krypto never felt so ashamed of himself.

"Go on," Kal urged Krypto. Krypto took a few steps away from Kal before running back to him. He didn't want to leave Kal's side! Kal wanted nothing more than to have Krypto at his side but he would be too worried of his dog's safety to concentrate. "Go, Krypto! That's an order!"

Krypto whimpered as he pulled away from Kal. Reluctantly, he flew off, hoping Kal would be all right.

Kal stormed to the castle. He was angry. Now his dog was hurt because of Diana. He was going to end this quick. With one mighty punch, Kal knocked the doors down.

Inside, were over a hundred men armed with guns, swords, bolos and arrows line with red solar energy. This was strange. If he didn't know any better, he would think they were waiting for him. "Zhuut. This may be harder than I thought."

Kal punched the floor, creating tremors powerful enough to knock many of Bolloq's soldiers off their feet. Those who hadn't lost their balance fired their guns and arrows at Kal. Kal used his heat vision to burn the guns out of the soldiers' hands.

He dodged the solar bullets but caught the arrows in his cloak. Even though Kal's skin wasn't penetrated, being near the red solar arrows affected him.

Surrounded by so much read energy Kal lost his power of flight. He gently dropped to the floor instead of crashing. With more soldiers closing in on him, Kal turned into a spinning top. He flung away the arrows in his cloak and knocked away any solider foolish enough to attack him as he spun around the room. They crashed into walls and into each other.

Kal's trick was effective but the continued exposure to red solar energy continued to weaken him. His own technique started to backfire as he grew dizzy from the spinning.

Kal stopped spinning. Only a handful of the soldiers were left standing. Kal had two options. A: Continue to fight the soldiers and navigate the castle alone to find Diana or B: Allow himself to be captured. Doing so, he would certainly engage Bolloq and Diana. The downside to that plan he would expose himself to more red solar weapons.

_Diana is gonna pay for this._

Kal feign pain and collapsed to his knees. As expected, the soldiers fell for it and quickly pounced on him. One soldier latch red solar chains on his wrists and ankles. Another pointed a sword in Kal's back and pulled him to his feet.

Kal allowed himself to be taken away. This path he was taking was no different than the path he followed Krypto down five years ago when he rescued Urvashi. If his hunch was right, Bolloq was trying to attempt the same foolish thing he tried five years ago with Diana.

Stepping into the catacombs and seeing a furious Diana chained to a wall by her wrists and ankles, confirmed his hunch. Diana's eyes locked onto Kal's. Her anger faded away to guilt.

Seeing the expression change on Diana's face, Bolloq turned. His eyes gleamed at Kal's arrival. How he long for this day. "How the mighty have fallen," Bolloq taunted Kal. He watch his men chain Kal's manacles to the wall besides Diana. "I will finally have my revenge on you, Kal-El. How ironic your fall should come at the hands of a woman."

"It's only ironic because the same thing happened to you when I took you down five years ago."

"Yes, five years ago," Bolloq recalled that day, "when you destroyed my world."

"You did that yourself." He cocked his head at Diana. "I bet you didn't tell her the truth. If you did, she wouldn't help you stab me in the back!"

"Kal-El's right!" Diana was furious. The chains on her were made of a powerful metal that even she couldn't escape from. She was angry at Bolloq and herself for being duped. She let her desperation for freedom cloud her judgment. "You are a deceitful old man. You wanted both of us. The least you can do is tell me why and what really happened five years ago."

"I'll tell you," Kal knew even now Bolloq wouldn't tell the truth. "For starters, he's not an old man. The lifespan of the Teltics is two hundred years. He's seventy, not even middle age. In Earth standards, he would be thirty-five. He only looks so old because of dark magic he's been practicing."

Bolloq defended himself. "I sacrifice my youth for love."

"You sacrificed your youth because you are insane!" Kal looked away from Bolloq to Diana. "His wife, Queen Celeste, was keeper of the Imperial Diamond. Did he tell you that?"

"Yes," Diana said. "Queen Celeste used the diamond to aide her people. She cured the sick, ceased famine, rejuvenated the planet from natural disasters."

"Among other things. It could be used as a weapon against invaders. The price of such power is it can only be used to aide others. The diamond couldn't be used on oneself. It would be seen as a selfish act. If you do, it will backfire."

"The Queen," Diana guessed. "She used it on herself?"

Kal nodded. "Queen Celeste was barren and desperately wanted a child. For the first time, she was selfish and used the diamond on herself to be fertile. She got pregnant but she died in childbirth."

Diana looked at Bolloq for a reaction. His face showed no remorse, no pain over losing his wife. Looking at Kal, she saw he was angry. Whatever pity Kal had for Belloq was gone over what Bolloq did.

"What happened to the child?" Diana asked.

Kal's eyes flared red. "Bolloq," he gritted his teeth, "didn't accept the gift of a child his wife gave him. He blamed the child for her death and killed him." Much to Kal's anger, Bolloq smiled. "An innocent child. Your own son! Why not give him away so he have a chance to live?"

"The child killed my wife," Bolloq spoke coldly. "He didn't deserve to live."

Diana was sicken. She couldn't believe she trusted this man.

Kal continued. Diana needed to know the truth. "Bolloq tried to revive Queen Celeste. He knew he couldn't use the Imperial Diamond for it would be seen as a selfish act. So, he studied dark magic and cast spells on the female servants. While using the incantations aged him, the spells forced the women to use the diamond to reincarnate Celeste's soul in their body. If they sacrifice themselves to revive the Queen it would be a selfless act. None of the women had a body strong enough to hold Queen Celeste's soul. It killed them."

A horrifying realization dawned on Diana. "The skeletons in the catacombs. They were the female servants."

"Yeah." Kal recalled fighting the skeletons when he rescued Urvashi. "The people on this planet knew what their twisted king was up to and they were too spineless to stop him. Meanwhile, Queen Celeste's death reached other worlds. King Shivan sent his daughter Princess Urvashi to send condolences. With all his female servants dead, Bolloq saw his next victim in the princess. He held her captive and ordered her crew to be killed. Only one managed to escape. King Shivan ordered Bolloq to return his daughter. He refused. King Shivan couldn't risk a war between both their worlds. It would be too bloody so he hired me to get her back and I did."

Now Kal's words yesterday made sense to Diana. "That was what you meant about a fool trying to play Gods." Bolloq was not only a fool, he was insane. "But how did he end up destroying the planet?"

"Bolloq's heart was too tainted to use the Imperial Diamond. If the diamond was corrupt, it'll lessen his chance of reviving his wife. So, his planet crumbled under its natural disasters and restoration zones were created to save what was left of the planet."

"It's true," Bolloq confirmed with a sadistic smile. "All of it but now I have a chance to bring my wife back and restore my youth."

Kal noticed Bolloq was staring at him. "What the hell are you looking at me for?"

"I want your body and if I have it, I'll be invincible."

Kal's eyes flared red. He wanted to strike but he had to keep his cool and let Bolloq play his hand. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Bolloq's eyes fell on Diana. "I'll use Diana. I'll have to study my magic to case a spell powerful enough to control and when I do, Diana will use the Imperial Diamond to revive Celeste in her body and me in yours, Kal-El."

Kal stared at Bolloq dumbstruck. This man was completely off his rocker. "You are one sick motherfrucker."

"Never!" Diana vowed. "You'll never control me!"

Bolloq laughed. "That's what they all said." Bolloq wrinkled hand reached out to caress her face but Diana bit his hand before he could touch her. Bolloq cried out and pulled his hand away. He snarled at Diana. "Enjoy your last moments of freedom, Diana. When I master that spell, I'll teach you obedience."

Bolloq signaled to his remaining soldiers it was time to leave. Kal watched Bolloq and his three soldiers leave the room. Though not as strong, Kal could hear the door lock and the heartbeat of two soldiers standing outside while the third and Bolloq left the catacombs.

Alone, Kal lashed out at Diana. "You didn't listen to me. I specifically told you to not trust anyone!"

Diana was already angry with herself for her folly. She didn't need Kal to lash at her, too. She calmly told him. "I had no reason to believe you. You want to take me to Apokolips to be Darkseid's wife. I don't want to that. I want to go home."

"You trusted Bolloq over _me_!" Kal found that to be the biggest insult. "What the fruck were you thinking?"

"I was thinking this was my chance to go home!" Diana snapped back. "Can you blame me for not trusting you? You hurt my friends, kidnapped me and want to turn me over to an enemy of mine. What would you do if you were in my position?"

Kal opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut his mouth. He wouldn't have trusted himself either and would've taken a chance on people he didn't know. "You have a point. If I were in your situation, I would've done the same thing." Diana was blamed for this situation but so was he. "We're frucked up now. If we don't get out of this, he is going to reincarnate himself in my body and his wife in yours. The only thing we can do is put our differences aside and work together. A _real_ truce this time."

Diana agreed. They needed each other to get out of this. "Truce. For real."

"Good." A truce was made between them again but something about this situation didn't make sense to Kal. "I need to know one thing. When did you meet Bolloq?"

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Kal didn't understand. "Krypto was with you. He would've let me know."

Diana's cheeks turned red with guilt. Diana knew Kal wasn't going to like this. "I used my powers over Krypto. I told him not to tell you. Bolloq promised to subdue you so I can return to Earth. I never thought he would do this and I swore Krypto to secrecy because I wanted to go home."

A muscle over Kal's right eye twitched. He roared, "You turned my own dog against me? That's just below the belt!"

"I'm sorry but I thought it was the only way to get home. I made a mistake in trusting Bolloq."

"This is unfrucking believable!" Kal was never so livid. "If I didn't need you, I would be sorely tempted to leave you here!" Kal thought of Krypto and how sad and reluctant he was to leave him. "Poor dog was so guilty about leaving me. He knew I was walking into a trap."

Diana thought of Krypto and her guilt grew. She felt very bad for using the dog. If she could, she would find a way to make it up to Krypto.

Kal saw the guilt on Diana's face. At least she had some remorse. He'll yell at her some more later. Right now, he had to get them away. Kal pulled on his red bonds. "I can get us out of these bonds."

Diana saw Kal pulling and twisting his hands in the red bonds. "I thought you didn't have power against magic?"

Something Bolloq Diana he knew. "I'm powerless against magic but these aren't magical bonds. Bolloq thinks everything is magic because he is a magic freak. These manacles are powered by a red sun. It takes away some of my powers but I'm still strong enough to break these bonds. It just gonna hurt doing so." Kal grimaced as he twisted his wrists. He could feel his skin cutting against the metal.

"Why do red solar bonds weaken you?"

Kal grunted as he freed his right wrist. He grimaced at the gash on his wrist. Kal freed his left wrist and cut himself again on the manacles. He tore off two pieces of cloth from his shirt and wrapped them tightly over his wound. "I don't know why," he told Diana as he broke the manacles on his ankles. "It is what it is."

_If I get that Rubix from Darkseid, maybe then I will know why._

Now that he was free of his manacles, Diana expected Kal to free her. Kal stood over Diana but he wasn't moving to free her. Diana raised her eyes to him. Kal stared at her as if thinking. "What are you waiting for?" Diana asked him. "Free me. We made a truce. I won't betray you and you won't betray me."

"I'm not going to betray you but I want something out of this."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm getting extra payment because you got both of us in trouble and you turned my own dog against me."

Diana suspected he wouldn't let that go not that she could blame him. "So Darkseid will have to pay you extra. You think I care?"

Kal shook his head. "Oh, no. This isn't coming from Darkseid. This is coming from _you_."

_Me? _"What do-" her lips were silence when Kal slammed his lips against hers. Diana's mouth opened in shock and Kal used that to his advantage. He pushed his tongue inside, working her mouth with expert precision and letting his taste fill her mouth. He closed the space between them, pressing his body against hers while her back touched the wall.

When he kissed her, Diana was hot with anger but as Kal continued to kiss her, she was becoming hot with something else. Never before with the men she dated had a kiss felt like this. Such passion. Such fervor. His mouth tasted so good, his beard tickled her skin and his smell assailed her senses.

Diana couldn't believe she was doing this: kissing the man who kidnapped her, hurt her friends and plans to turn her over to Darkseid.

Much too soon, Diana felt Kal pull his lips from hers. Her cheeks red, lips swollen and breathing ragged. Diana stared at Kal with confusion and pleasure mixing in her blue eyes. Kal's eyes were wondrous.

"What?" Diana managed to gasped. "Why did you…." She was so dazed she couldn't finish her words.

Kal could finish his as his wondrous gaze turned to a harsh realization. "You kiss like a virgin."

That cleared the fog out of the Diana's mind. "What?"

"Well, you do," he said it as if it was a fact. "Don't the men on Earth know how to kiss? Have you ever kissed a man?"

Diana pulled on her chains. Oh, how she wished she could hit him. "Of course I have!"

"Well, I guess the men on Earth don't know to kiss." Kal shook his head amused. "It's a miracle the population hasn't died out. You have potential to be a good kisser,"  
>he gave Diana that much credit. "You need to get lessons by the right man."<p>

Diana snarled. "Well, it won't be you. If you dare try to kiss me again, I'll cut out your tongue."

Kal found Diana's sudden anger amusing. That wasn't how she felt when he kissed her. He broke the bonds on Diana's wrists. "Well, you can try that after we get out of here. Right now, we have a truce." He winked at Diana and that irritated her even more.

Diana exhaled. She had to honor her word. She made a truce with Kal but when it was over, she was going to punch him.

"We're gonna have to fight our way out." Kal told Diana. "Ready?"

"You know I am."

Kal dug in the pocket of his cloak and pulled out Diana's lasso. He tossed it to her. "Here. You may need this."

Diana grasped her lasso. He returned it. She thought he would hold onto it all the way to Apokolips. "Thank you." She attached her lasso to her hip. "Let's go."

Outside the door, two guards stood watching. They heard yelling among Kal and Diana, silence, yelling then silence again. The guards assumed the arguing stopped and two accepted their fate.

Five minutes after their silence, the guards heard the hinges of the door come off. They turned and jumped back. They pulled out their guns in time and watched in horror as the door came off the hinges by Kal and tossed aside by him like paper. They couldn't believe it. They thought Kal-El was subdued. The red solar manacles were to weaken him. He still should be this strong.

"Fire!" One guard ordered.

The two guards fired red solar bullets at Kal. Diana jumped in front of him and deflected the bullets with her bracelets. The guards kept firing until they ran out of bullets. When they were, Diana struck. She punched both men, instantly knocking them out.

Kal chuckled at the fallen men. It was good to see Diana attack someone besides him. "Impressive. Follow me. I know the way out."

"No," Diana stopped Kal. "We can't escape. We have to deal with Bolloq once and for all."

"You mean kill him?"

"No. We have to make sure no more women fall prey to him. Too many suffered already. If we escape, Bolloq will find another victim."

That was true. Kal regretted stopping Bolloq five years ago. His mission was to rescue Urvashi and if she wasn't so frightened and weak when Kal got to her, he would've dealt with Bolloq. "Let's do it, Princess."

* * *

><p>In his room of magic and relics, Bolloq studied the spell needed to cast on Diana. It was scary for using the spell could very well age him to near death but there was a bonus to it working. If all go as planned, he would be in Kal-El's body. All the gifts bestowed on Kal-El would be given to him. He could toss his old, frail body aside for a young, powerful one. Bolloq saw it as justice over all his suffering.<p>

Loud noises disrupted his studies. He heard screams and gunfire. "No! They couldn't have!" Bolloq ran out of the room.

To his horror, Kal-El and Diana were fighting together, taking out his soldiers one by one. How could this be? He was certain he had Kal capture. He was weak when brought before him. When did he get his strength back?

Bolloq couldn't deal with the two of them together. He would have to hide from them until he studied his spell. Maybe they would leave if they can't find him. Like a coward, he ran.

Kal kicked a sword from a guard and punched him. The guard crumpled against Kal just as he saw Bolloq running away. "We have a runner!"

Diana unhooked her lasso. "I've got him." Diana swung her lasso and tossed it in Bolloq's direction. She perfectly looped the lasso over him.

Bolloq struggled in Diana's lasso. He tried to break free, tried to run away but he was only pulled closer and closer to Diana. He looked for his men to help him but they either laid on the floor unconscious or ran away in defeat.

"Struggle all you want," Diana told Bolloq, "but you cannot break out of my magic lasso."

Faced with Kal and Diana, Bolloq was scared. His plans to reincarnate himself and his wife would not come to fruition. "What do you plan to do to me? Kill me? Go ahead," he challenged them. He wanted them, too.

Kal stepped forward. He snatched the Imperial Diamond from Bolloq's neck. He gripped the diamond in his right hand and squeezed.

"No!" Bolloq screamed. Kal's hand opened and pieces of the diamond fell to the floor. With the diamond destroyed so was his dreams of reviving his wife, regaining his youth. Diana released her lasso on Bolloq. He collapsed on the floor crying like a broken man. "Kill me," he begged. "Just kill me."

"Killing will be too easy for you," Kal told him. "You deserve a long life of suffering for all you've done." Kal tugged Diana's arm. "Let's go, Princess."

Diana had no pity for Bolloq, only for his victims and hoped that they were at peace at last.

No one stopped Diana and Kal as they left Bolloq's castle. In fact, they looked relieved not for Kal and Diana leaving but relief the jewel that held them prisoned and scared of their king was gone. Things would be different now for the people of Teltic.

On the way back to Kal's ship, Diana noticed Kal was unusually quiet. Now that the truce was over, she expected another verbal lashing from him. She was glad Kal was silent. There were too many things running through her mind to have a conversation.

"You're gonna get cold, you know that?"

So much for a quiet trip back. "What, Kal-El?"

"After all we've been through, you still call me Kal-El?" Kal chuckled. "I thought after that kiss, it would Kal." Diana didn't respond. He knew she was angry with him over that. Kal sighed, "You're too much sometime. Could you stop for a second? I need to say something."

Diana stopped flying and hovered in the air. She waited for Kal to speak. Kal removed his cloak and placed it over Diana's shoulders. "We're going to be crossing the frozen tundra. As much as I admire you in your sexy suit, I don't want you to get cold again."

"Oh," Diana flushed embarrassed. She slipped her arms in the cloak again. "Thank you."

"And since I'm giving you my cloak," Kal snatched Diana's lasso off her hip. "I'll take this."

He moved too fast for her to see him. She let her guard down with Kal and he steals a kiss and her lasso! Diana reach for Kal. "Give me that—" Kal blurred around her. Before she could finish her words, Diana found herself trapped in her own lasso. She started to fall but Kal caught Diana and tossed her over his shoulder. "Release me!"

"No way!" Kal yelled at her as he flew them back to his ship. "You're not going anywhere without my supervision! Truce is over!"

* * *

><p>Hellacre: I love Krypto, too. I felt bad for him in this chapter. Kal and Diana got to know each other but Diana blew it. Hee. Hee. Now Kal is really mad with her.<p>

Kairan: Nah. Old man was lying and he paid his price. The next adventure for Kal and Diana promises to be more fun. Poor Diana, will be completely out of her element.

Unoaranya: Thanks so much for your tips! More humor should follow after this. Diana and Kal will be going to a place I mentioned in chat with you and Fanci. ;) Shhh don't spill the secret.

KaliAnn: Nah, Kal was always the good guy. We'll see more of how much a good guy he is in the next chapter. The League is getting their act together as they will now venture into space and find Diana.

Wonderbee: The funny thing about Kal losing the red underoos, you really see what he is packing. LOL! Yeah Hippolyta is a little overprotective. Kal is mad at Diana now but you know it won't last for long. The next chapter will focus on more bonding. After all, they have to talk about that kiss. LOL!

Battousai: You're right. Bolloq couldn't' be trusted and Diana learned that the hard way. Kal was the good guy all along and Diana will learn more of Kal the good guy instead of just being a bounty hunter. Hee. Hee. Next chapter is more bonding for the two.

Ben: LOL! Yes they did get their asses kicked. No Kal will not suggest a threesome with Diana and Donna. Can't blame Diana for trusting Bolloq. She wanted to go home but she learned she was wrong and soon she will get a glimpse of what Kal is really like.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for the reviews!

The Bounty Hunter

Part Six

Duped, not once but twice. First by a man who wanted to use her body to reincarnate his dead wife and secondly by a man who aided in her rescue but was going to turn her over to an enemy of hers who wanted her as his wife. Worse of all, she, Diana, Princess and Champion of Themyscira, was tied in her own unbreakable lasso and was being carried like a sack of potatoes on a man's shoulders, leaving her nearly physically powerless. Diana couldn't believe the numerous mistakes she made in the past twenty-four hours. She let her emotions get in the way and cloud her judgment and was now paying the price for it.

Kal carried her up the ramp of his ship. He was angry with Diana just as she was angry with him. "You will not be deceiving me again!"

"I will make you pay for this!" Diana snarled. "I swear it!"

"I tried to be nice," Kal said reasonably. "I cooked you dinner. I gave you my clothes, my bed and you do _this_!" Kal was storming down the corridors of his ship. "No more special privileges for you!"

Diana wiggled, trying to get loose from her lasso. "You said you understood my reasons."

"It doesn't mean I have to like them!" he barked back. "Krypto is hurt because of you. He needs medical attention." He entered the Freight Loading Room where a cage of his bounty stood. It was the same cage he placed Diana in when he took her from Earth. "We have to leave now." He placed Diana in the cage.

A cold chill ran down Diana's spine. "The ship's fixed? We're going to Apokolips?"

"No, the ship's not completely fixed but it's fixed enough to get us to Arian. I have a friend there that can help Krypto." Kal stepped out of the cell and closed the cage on Diana. Before he left the room, he turned the cage on.

Diana was relieved she was given more time. She wasn't on her way to Apokolips. However, her happiness was brief as her thoughts soon turned to Krypto. How badly was the dog hurt? She didn't want anyone, especially him to be hurt because of her foolish actions. She knew that added to Kal's anger with her. He dearly loved that dog.

_I'll find a way to make it up to him._

For a brief moment, Diana wondered if she meant Kal or Krypto.

Kal entered the cockpit. Krypto, resting in his seat, rose seeing Kal before weakly slumping back on his butt. Concerned, Kal examined the wound more closely. There were spots of blood on the seat. "You're losing blood, Krypto." Kal took out an emergency kit. He rarely had used for it and the medicine in the kit probably expired. He applied pressure to the wound to slow the bleeding before putting bandages on. It wasn't the best medical care but it would have to do until he got Krypto to Arian.

Krypto whimpered guiltily. "Hey, don't worry." Kal affectionately rubbed Krypto's head. "I know you feel bad. I forgive you. It's not your fault." He smiled as Krypto licked his face. "You're a dog but you're still a male. You can't help falling for a pretty face." Kal thought of Diana during dinner last night. He remembered the look on her face when she smashed the bowl over his head. "And the Princess has a beautiful face."

Kal turned in his seat and turned on the ship's engines. "I fixed the ship enough for us to get off this planet. We're going to Arian. We're going to see Urvashi. She'll take care of you."

Krypto perked up. He remembered her. He and Kal rescued her from Bolloq five years ago. They spent time on Urvashi's home world after the mission and made friends with her and her family. Krypto liked her a lot.

But sadly, she didn't smell as good as Diana.

* * *

><p>Steppenwolf entered Desaad's lab where he was told he could find Darkseid. The ruler of Apokolips stood over the mad torturer as he performed a sadistic experiment on a nameless individual from a planet he conquered for Darkseid. There were so many Steppenwolf saw no point in knowing the name.<p>

"Steppenwolf, were you not on your way to train my soldiers? You lost more men than you should have when you fought Dantooine's army."

Steppenwolf swallowed. Though he spoke calmly, there was a hint of anger in Darkseid's voice. The last thing he wanted was Darkseid to be angry with him. Anyone who angered Darkseid immediately lost a year of their life.

"I am, my Lord, but I have a question. It has been over a week since Kal-El left to retrieve Wonder Woman. He has not returned."

"Do you think he betrayed me, Steppenwolf?" Darkseid turned to face his General. "Is that what you were going to say?"

"I think he might have been weakened by the allure of Wonder Woman. He hasn't contacted us at all." He breathed in. He had to be careful on his next words. "I don't think it was the best move approving Kal-El's request to not allow us to spy on him."

"You think I made a mistake?" Darkseid took an intimidating step toward Steppenwolf.

Sweat bead across Steppenwolf's his face; his stomach turned. "No. Of course not, sire. I think we should've been able to spy on him. Put a tracer on the Mother Box at least."

"I see." Darkseid turned away from Steppenwolf to the torturous screams of a man lying on the table. "Have you checked up on Earth recently?"

"No. I was away on Dantooine," Steppenwolf explained. "I only returned yesterday and-"

"You had enough time to notice Kal-El had not returned but you did not have enough time to look on the recent events on Earth?" Darkseid turned back to Steppenwolf. His eyes were smoldering.

That wasn't good at all for Steppenwolf. He put on a brave face for Darkseid. "No, Sire, I did not."

"If you had, you would know two days ago Kal-El captured Wonder Woman and defeated several members of the Justice League in the process. The people on Earth are losing faith in them. Their loss is fueling the power of their enemies." Darkseid approached Steppenwolf. His imposing figure overwhelmed Steppenwolf. "Kal-El doesn't rush into his mission. He's patient. He studies his bounty before taking them. It's a smart tactic."

"It is, but with the Mother Box, Kal-El should've returned by now. Where is he?"

A smile tugged the corner of Darkseid's lips. "Still questioning my judgment Steppenwolf or is it you hope Kal-El never returns for you fear I will turn you over to him?"

Yes and yes. "No, sire. I have every faith in you. Whatever you do is your will. It is meant to be."

Darkseid grasp a large hand around Steppenwolf's neck. He raised the General so high he was looking down on Darkseid. Steppenwolf's fingers tried pulling away Darkseid's fingers. No such luck. Darkseid was too strong.

"Have you so little faith in yourself that you cannot defeat the Kryptonian should I tell him you killed his parents?" Darkseid squeezed and Steppenwolf gagged. "No one has ever defied me, Steppenwolf. No one and it won't start with the Kryptonian. He _will_ bring me the Amazon."

Darkseid released Steppenwolf. The General collapsed to the floor. He wheezed as he rubbed his sore throat. He was thankful it wasn't crushed.

"If he doesn't," Darkseid threatened, "you will be the first of many to suffer."

If Kal-El returned or not, Steppenwolf knew he was in trouble.

* * *

><p>Princess Urvashi ran down the marbled halls of her palace, excited. Kal's ship was landing. It's been a year since she last saw him. She wondered how Kal and Krypto were doing. Her lilac curls bounced as did the rest of her curves over her body as she ran. The gold strap of her slippers threatened to tear but she didn't care. Kal was back!<p>

Her guards opened the palace doors for her. Urvashi saw Kal stepping down the ramp with someone tossed over his shoulder. She didn't care who that was. She only cared about seeing Kal. And Krypto. Where was he? Oh, she'll find out soon enough. "Kal! Kal!" Urvashi ran down the steps excitedly.

Kal gently placed Diana on the ground. He held his arms out for Urvashi who jumped into them eagerly.

"Kal!" Urvashi screamed and Kal spun her around as he hugged her. "Oh, it's so good to see you! Where's Krypto? Is he in the ship? I didn't think you would come this year. It's been so long. It's….." she finally noticed Kal's hairy features, "you've let your hair grow out….again. What have I told you about that?" she chided him.

Kal set Urvashi back on her feet. He smiled down at the young woman. "That I never looked sexier when I'm hairy."

"I most certainly did not!" Laughing, she hugged him again and kissed his cheek. Looking down, she noticed Diana. She was beautiful but angry. Not that Urvashi could blame her. She would be angry too if someone tied her up unless it was for sexual recreation. Perhaps it was and this was part of her and Kal's game! Urvashi's navy blue eyes lit up with excitement. "Kal, did you finally get a mate? Please tell me you didn't have to hogtie her to get her attention. It's a sexual game, right?"

Diana balk at the idea of her being tied in her lasso was a sexual game. She hated the implication of her lasso tied in any game of S&M. Only sick minded individuals thought that. Diana stared at the woman. Who was she? A playmate of Kal's?

The mystery woman was certainly beautiful. She had long, curly lilac hair, vivid, azure eyes and a body like an Amazon. She wore a silk, sleeveless lavender gown with slits to the apex of her legs. The dress itself was very sheer that even clothe one could see what lied beneath. Only the darker material of her dress covered Urvashi's breasts and her hips. Even without the gold and sapphire crown on her head, Diana knew this woman was royalty. The necklaces and bracelets she wore (and jangled whenever she moved) had a crest that matched the larger crest on the grand palace behind her.

"No. This is Princess Diana. She's my bounty." Kal made introductions. "Princess Diana meet Princess Urvashi."

Princess Urvashi? _This_ was the woman Kal and Krypto rescued from Bolloq five years ago! A plan formed in Diana's mind. If she could get the Princess on her side, she will have an ally against Kal. Knowing she was under a similar situation, Diana was sure Princess Urvashi would help her.

Urvashi looked down at Diana again in disbelief. "Her? She must be a deadly beauty. I'm sure she wins anyone over with her beauty." She looked at Kal. "Well, almost anyone. One look at her and my soldiers will be slaves to her."

Kal knew they would considering what species Urvashi's people were. "You're right. The Princess here is a sneaky one. I have to keep an eye on her."

Urvashi took noticed of Diana's outfit. "Is she a nymph in her universe? She wears fewer clothes than me." Urvashi clapped her hands gleefully. "I never met a nymph of another world before. This is a wonderful surprise. Perhaps we can spend time together swapping stories of our worlds."

Shocked rendered on Diana's face. "Are you a nymph?"

Urvashi bowed before Diana. "Yes," she said it proudly. "Princess Urvashi of the nymph world Arian. What nymph world do you rule?"

Kal chuckled at the shock on Diana's face. "No. Diana is Princess of an island of Amazons on her world, Earth."

"I'm more than that and you know it!" Diana snapped at him.

Urvashi noticed the woman was feisty. She liked that. Even from here, she could see a spark between Diana and Kal. She liked that even more. "Do you need any assistance, Kal?"

"My ship needs repairs. Princess here wreaked it while we fought."

Urvashi stifled a laugh. She wished she saw that. Kal had trouble fighting a woman on his ship enough to cause damage? That was classic. "I'll get my scientists on it. Anything else?"

"Krypto's hurt, too," he glared down at Diana, "thanks to her."

Urvashi was horrified. Krypto was as dear a friend to her as Kal. "No. Not Krypto. What happened? Where is he?"

"Still on the ship. He was bitten by a Fynock. He lost some blood. I'm worried he might've been infected."

Urvashi paled. "A Fynock? You were on Teltic?"

"Yeah. I'll explain everything later, but Krypto…."

Urvashi nodded. She ran inside the ship. She was only gone less than five minutes before she stepped out, gently holding Krypto. The dog whimpered in Urvashi's arms. "Don't worry, Krypto, I'll take good care of you." To Kal, she told him, "Go to your room. I had it made ready just in case you showed up." She touched his face, "And freshen up. Today is a special day after all."

Kal didn't care about this day. It wasn't special to him. "Fine. I'll shave. Apparently, I'm not winning with the ladies with this."

"You're just hiding yourself. Have dinner with me?" Urvashi requested. "This is a special day for you."

Kal rolled his eyes. "If you say so. Where is your father?"

"Father's dealing with a skirmish with the dragons. They are invading the Jungle Cats territory. Aiden is with him." Urvashi sighed, "They've been gone two weeks."

Kal knew Urvashi didn't like being away from Aiden for a day. Two weeks must be killing her. "Miss him?"

"Terribly." She sighed again. "Enough about that. I'll take care of Krypto and you take care of yourself."

Urvashi turned and hurried back to the palace.

Kal picked up Diana and placed her over his shoulders again. Diana growled at the embarrassment. As they entered the palace, Diana saw two male guards, handsome, shirtless and each possessing a warrior physique. They wore swords at their hips and when their eyes fell on Diana, there was growth in their pants.

Diana looked away from them. As they went further into the palace, Diana saw half naked dressed men and women. The men stopped and stared at Diana like she was meal on a platter. Diana looked away from the men to the murals on the walls and ceilings. Sensual scenes of naked men, women and creatures of every race writhed in different sexual positions, in different stages of orgasm.

Sex. Sex. Sex. Everywhere! Was there any way to avoid it?

On a nymph world. Not likely.

While the images were shocking to Diana, it didn't bother Kal. Obviously, he was used to it. "Where are you taking me?" Diana asked. "A bedroom?"

"Yes. Mine."

"Your what?" If her arms weren't bound, she would pound his chest. "Hades, no! Hades! No!"

Kal felt Diana wiggle. She swung her legs, missed kicking his stomach. Kal slapped Diana's butt. "Oh, settle down. It's not like we're gonna fruck."

Outrage, Diana maneuvered her upper body. She had to strike him somehow. She grinned victory as she elbowed his butt.

"Ow!" Kal grimaced. "Son of a nutcracker!"

Ten paces later, Kal turned a crystal jeweled doorknob and entered his bedchamber. He locked the door and promptly dropped Diana on his bed. To Diana's surprised, he removed the lasso from her. Diana looked at the door then Kal. The door must be impenetrable if he was freeing her from her lasso.

Kal disappeared with her lasso in a room near the bed. He locked the door.

Diana looked around. The room was nearly as big as her room on Themyscira. Walls painted in ivory with silk draperies drenched in red and blue with dashes of yellow. The bed itself was made out of oak with red, silk sheets, red and blue pillows on the softest material she ever sat on. Looking up, Diana saw a crystal dome above. The sunlight outside caused the dome to sparkle in rainbow colors of red, blue, yellow, pink, purple and green.

"There used to be a mirror there," Kal explained as he stepped out of the room. "I had Urvashi take it out."

"You seem to know Urvashi well." Diana got off the bed, remembering this was Kal's bed and since this was a world of nymphs, no doubt he had a taste of the culture.

"Not as well as you are implying."

"You haven't slept with her?" Diana asked. She found that surprising, especially how the two greeted each other.

"No, but as thanks for bringing his daughter back, King Shivan paid me in credits and offered me his nymphs in return."

"And you took him up on that?"

"You think I would turn me down sex from a beautiful and willing woman?" Kal laughed. "I'm good but not that good, Princess. King Shivan offered me a harem but I only took one to my bed and the other in my bath, but that was five years ago. Women have thrown themselves at me but since I became friends with Urvashi, I decided not to sleep with anymore of her people. They are like family to her and I couldn't imagine sleeping with people who are so close to her."

"How can you be so repugnant?"

Kal blinked. Diana was upset with him. That wasn't surprising but he wondered what he did this time. "What?"

"You shamelessly talk about conquest in the bed… and….bath." She shuddered at the thought and the vision it conjured up in her mind. It was a bad shudder. Not a good shudder. It was a bad image. Not a good image. "You do not have any respect for women."

"Hey, I have plenty of respect for women!" Kal took offense to Diana's words. "We were all on the same page that it was just sex. No one walked away with broken hearts. Don't get angry with me because you're ashamed of being a virgin."

Diana gasped. "I am not ashamed of anything. Unlike like you, I have taste and class. I don't share the intimacy of others."

"What intimacies?" Kal snorted. "That kiss of yours told me you haven't done much. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"You stole that kiss from me and you will not steal another from me again." She moved away from Kal to a window. "Besides, I was repulsed by your kiss. You mistake my repulsion for lack of experience."

Outside was a stunning view of lush, vivid, colored greenery. Never before had Diana seen trees of various colors. There were tall green trees as bright as emeralds, some as white as pearls, red as rubies. Further ahead there were waterfalls that fell into pristine rivers. Rainbow colored birds soared freely in the skies.

Looking south, Diana saw a city teeming with people in a marketplace. Various people were selling a variety of items from foods to jewelry to stone and wood. It was beautiful and it was the perfect haven for her when she escaped this place.

While Diana admired the city below, Kal was annoyed. "What do you mean you were repulsed by my kiss?"

He was still on that? "Yes." Diana turned to him. "It was disgusting and I felt nothing."

"No," Kal shook his head. "I can't believe that. You're lying."

Diana snorted. "You wish."

"You are!" He accused her. "I saw how you looked. I heard your body. Your heart was racing."

"Racing from shocked you kissed me. That look you saw was stun and not in a good way."

"No, it was pleasure."

"No, I was confused. I didn't understand why you were kissing me."

Kal marched to her. "Kiss me, again!"

"I will not!"

"Afraid I will prove you wrong."

Diana frowned. They had this conversation before. This was like the dinner conversation when he forced her to smell him. "You are not fooling me again. You're trying to trick me into kissing you."

"Never in my life have I ever needed to trick a woman into kissing me."

"Well, you have with me."

Kal relented. "I caught you off guard. Let me kiss you and I will prove you wrong."

Diana knew how this was going to go. He would keep at it until he kissed her. Men! They always have to prove themselves. It was one kiss that stunned her. She was caught off guard but she wouldn't be this time. One kiss and it will shut him up and also convince her the first time was nothing.

"It will be the same as before."

Kal smiled. She was giving in. He was going to prove her wrong. "I'll be the judge of that." Kal lowered his head to hers. His lips touched hers gently.

Diana closed her eyes, summoning her training to keep her heart steady. She would not be affected by Kal's kiss. She will not!

"You're so stiff," Kal whispered to her as he nibbled her lower lip.

"That's because you kiss so stiffly." Hera that felt good.

"No, you are holding back. Relax."

"Never," Diana breathed.

Kal kissed her fully on her mouth. Damn that man. He kissed as good as he did the first time. Diana gripped her fists. She would not respond. She will not!

Kal felt Diana resisting. She was trying to fight the emotions in her that threatened to burst free. Kal wanted to release the feelings Diana had welling in her. His hands slid down her arms to her wrists. He placed his hands over tight fists. He slipped his fingers under hers, forcing them to open. Kal intertwined his fingers with Diana's. He smiled, knowing his kiss affected him.

That was until Diana bit his lip hard!

"Argh!" Kal broke away from Diana. "Fruck!" He touched his lips. They were bleeding. "You bit me!"

Diana was smirking. "Told you your kiss didn't have an effect on me, except repulsion."

Kal knew Diana would not give in too quickly. She was a stubborn woman who repressed her feelings far too long. "Fine. I'll let you satisfy your delusions." He turned from her. "I'm going to clean up. You stay here."

Kal stalked into the bathroom, leaving Diana alone. Alone with her confusing, treacherous thoughts. She fanned herself, trying to cool down her heated body. If she didn't bite Kal's lips, she would've given in. She didn't understand herself. How was she a woman always in control so close to losing herself to a man?

Diana liked being alone, was content that way. If she had her way, she would be home at the Embassy or Themyscira lying in her bed alone.

_And lonely._

"Shut up, stupid brain," she muttered. There was nothing wrong with being alone.

Especially now.

Clip. Clip. Clip.

Diana turned her head to the partially opened bathroom door. Kal was cutting his hair. He said he likes his hair long and wild and this Princess Urvashi asks him to cut it and he does so? Just what type of relationship did they have or are they still having? Hmm. With Princess Urvashi being a nymph, she can only imagine. He said they were never intimate Why should she believe him?

Not that she care.

She only cared about going home. She had to get away from Kal somehow. Time was running out. As soon as Kal's ship was fixed, they were on their way to Apokolips. Her chances of escaping Apokolips were next to nil.

Alone, Diana worked the room, feeling every ounce of the wall and floor for an escape unnoticed. If she tried the door, the nymphs in the building will certainly let Kal know. If she broke the window, Kal would hear her. No, she needed a silent exit.

Diana heard the sound of clothes rustling, then a splash of water. Was he naked? Of course he was. No one bathes with their clothes on.

This was her chance to escape. It shouldn't take much for her to escape the castle of nymphs. The men had sex in their eyes when they saw her. It wouldn't be hard to subdue them should they fight her. If she ran into Urvashi, she wouldn't have enough time to explain before Kal carted her away. No. Running was the answer. After she escaped, she could run far away from the castle, hide among the civilians, bide her time carefully before she could escape on a ship.

Yes. Yes! She can do it!

Diana went to the door. Cautiously, she looked back. No Kal. Good. She pulled on the knob. Locked! She should've known. She'll have to break it down.

Behind her, she heard a splash of water, the pound of footsteps, then Kal standing in the doorway.

He was naked!

Kal looked at Diana annoyed. "You better not be doing what I think you're doing."

Diana's mouth fell open at this first, full frontal glance of him. Great Hera! He cut his hair, shaved his beard and he looked so….so….

Handsome!

His hair was short and heat. His beard gone, removing away any thoughts of the roguish mercenary she thought he was and bringing light to a stunningly handsome man that actors and models on Earth would envy. Without the facial hair, his crystalline, cerulean eyes were more prominent on his flawless face.

Water sluiced down his broad shoulders, trickled over his dark nipples, his sinewy washboard abs and pooled into his navel. He had no chest hair to mar such perfection. Diana gulped and her heart skipped a beat. She should stop looking, turn away now but she couldn't stop her eyes from moving south, down the droplets of water traveling down his stomach onto—

_Great Hera!_

"Princess."

The sound of his voice jerked her eyes back to his face. She staggered back against the door. He took a step forward.

Oh, Hera, no! She panicked. She turned, punched the door down and ran for it! She sprinted past guards, past men who lusted after her, regarded with curiosity but didn't stop her.

She had to get away, away from Kal, away from that big-! If she could get out of the palace, she could buy time hiding out. _Remember the plan. Remember the plan._

She heard Kal call out for her to return but she would not.

_He's nude. He has to get dress. It will buy me time. _

There was a whoosh.

Diana yelped as a hand grabbed her gold girdle from behind. She felt legs being raised from the ground, her body being spun around and hefted onto someone's shoulders. Her face stared at a firm and bare backside. She never saw it before but she knew who it belong to. She couldn't believe he chased after her naked.

_No. No. No! Why him? Why me?_

"Put me down!" She tried to slam a knee into his stomach but he blocked it. "I'll never stop fighting and running away from you!"

Kal ignored her yelling as he turned around and walked back to his room.

Diana fought and kicked all the way. They were passing a line of men looking on with great interest, envy of Kal carrying Diana away, wishing they were in his position.

"For the last time, put me down!" Diana shouted. She slapped his butt. "Now!"

Kal slapped her butt in return, then surprised her by massaging away the sting. His hand lingered and savored the feel of her backside.

Diana snarled low in her throat; angry at him; angry at herself. _Why does this keep happening to me?_

Kal stepped over the fallen door as he returned to his room. He dropped Diana on her feet and pinned her to a wall. Diana remained defiant as she stared at Kal's angry gaze. She tried not to notice his handsome features up close, his high cheekbones, strong jawline and lush, kissable lips. She felt an unfamiliar tingle coursed through her as she felt his warm, bare, muscular skin pressed up against her body. A slight rub of his hard wall of nude flesh against her softer clothed framed forced her to suck in a breath. She mentally shook her head and set her jaw, tilting it up ever so slightly in further defiance.

"Never before has a bounty tried to escape me twice. Never before has a bounty driven me mad as you have. I always punish any bounty trying to escape. I have to punish you somehow," he decided. "It's the only way you will learn to not run from me. But how," Kal whispered, his eyes raking over her body, "How to punish you?"

"Do your worst!" Diana challenged him. She has been punched and kicked by a man. Even if Kal was strong, she could handle anything he threw at her. She would not give in or show any moments of weakness to whatever abusive punishment he gave her.

What she didn't expect was Kal to punish her with his lips.

Diana's heart pounded in her chest at first contact of Kal's lips. He leaned his mouth against hers, nibbling her lips until she parted. He swept his tongue inside and swirled it around hers. Her body grew hot at the kiss but it went from hot to scorching as she felt something hard rise against her. Oh, she knew what that was; just never felt one rub against her. She felt herself on the verge of sweet surrender.

Diana always thought of herself as a strong, independent woman in control of her emotions, immune to lust. On all the dates she has been on, no one has ever affected her like this. Not even the ones that ended in a kiss.

Kal pulled his lips from hers, leaving her head swimming. She opened her eyes to his and they were primed with desire. "Is this how you punish all those who run away from you?" Diana whispered.

"No. Only you." Kal closed his eyes and dipped his head towards hers.

Diana opened her mouth for him in invitation and he easily accepted it.

"I heard the commotion and thought there was trouble. I see there's not."

Kal pulled away from Diana and faced Urvashi. "No, there's not."

Diana turned red with embarrassment. She placed a hand on her chest, failing at calming her rapidly beating heart. She looked down and saw Kal standing before Urvashi unabashed of his nudity with his erection long and hard and rising between his legs. She looked up, away from Kal and Urvashi. How embarrassing. She never let herself lose control like this. She was always aware of her surroundings. It was part of her warrior instincts.

She was losing control, losing herself. This has never happened before.

Urvashi sauntered over to Kal. She touched his face. "You look so much better now that you've shave." She smiled at Diana. "Don't you think so, Diana?" Diana bit her lip. "I see you were in the middle of your bath, Kal." Urvashi grabbed Diana's hand and pulled the woman to her. "Why don't I take Diana so you can have privacy and I'll send someone to fix this door?"

"Fine with me."

"Good. I'll see you at dinner." She kissed Kal's cheek and pulled Diana's arm. "Come on, Diana."

Outside Kal's room, Urvashi released Diana's arm. She didn't want the woman think she was holding in fear she would run away. She wanted Diana to feel comfortable. Kal told her Diana was her bounty but Urvashi knew there was more to that. Kal never kissed a bounty.

Speaking of the kiss, Diana's face was still red. Urvashi couldn't help teasing her. "You looked so flush." Diana remained quiet. Guess she was still embarrassed. Urvashi tried another tactic. "Are you finding everything comfortable?"

"I would be comfortable if I were home."

That wasn't happening so Urvashi tried to take Diana's mind off going home. "I know you don't care for Kal but he is a good person. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here now. I owe my life to him and Krypto."

"Do you know he's doing the same thing to me that was almost done to you?" Diana asked. The young woman idolized Kal but Diana hoped she would believe her. "He's taking me to an enemy of mine who will force me to be his wife."

Urvashi stilled. Surely this woman was jesting. "I'm sure Kal has a reason behind it. He's not the type of man to do something like that."

"I'm sorry to tell you but you don't know your friend as well as you think."

True, but Urvashi knew Kal better than Diana. She knew Diana would say anything to sway her opinion of Kal. "I know you are upset with Kal but I've known him a lot longer than you. There's a reason he is doing this. It's not money. Kal must be offered something he cannot refuse. I'll get to the bottom of it," Urvashi was determined. "I assure you."

Diana hoped she would but she was hesitant into believing people. Her last experience taught her that.

The women continued down a narrow hall. The guardsmen stared at Diana. Urvashi was amused Diana was uncomfortable with such attention. She never met a woman as beautiful as Diana who appeared uncomfortable of a man leering at her. Urvashi was used to it. All men leered at her except one. "I must admit to being a little jealous. You got to do what I always wanted to do with Kal. Kiss him. I always wondered what it would be like to have those arms around me, to have him kiss me." Urvashi hugged herself as she imagined the thought. "I was sixteen when Kal rescued me from Bolloq. I was scared, emotionally and physically spent and so very frightened. I saw my guards killed before me. I thought I would be a mad man's wife and here comes this amazing man with his brave dog to my rescue. I was so physical drained Kal had to carry me out in those big arms of his." Urvashi smiled at the dark memory. "He cooked for me on his ship because I was so numb over the whole experience and I was so frail. I hadn't eaten in a week. Even after he returned me to my father, he didn't leave. Kal stayed with me until I started speaking again."

Urvashi led Diana outside to the gardens of the palace. There was a menagerie of colorful birds being attended to by a servant. Not far off, there was a lake where women were swimming in naked. That wasn't unusual. Many of her sisters swam in lakes nude on Themyscira. What was surprising were a group of men, tossing off their clothes and jumping in the lake with the women. Each man grabbed a woman and-

Diana looked away. Urvashi saw it but paid no attention to it. She kept talking since Diana needed a distraction. "Kal and I became good friends and I fell in love with him. I told him so. I told him I wanted him as my husband and king. He turned me down. I was stunned. Not to be vain but I am a very beautiful woman. I am the daughter of the nymph king. My name means eternal woman whom man can desire but never possess. With a name that means that, can you blame me for being insulted Kal turned me down? I was hurt and angry and demanded he tell me why."

With Urvashi's confession, Diana believed Kal and Urvashi were not intimate but she was still curious. "And did he?"

"Kal told me I am not his mate and I was too young for him. I was sixteen when I confessed my love for him and he was twenty-five. It's not _that _old. Sixteen is the age of maturity on Arian. As for being his mate, it's true nymphs have mates but they are very promiscuous until they find their mate. He didn't think I was his mate and he wasn't going to be someone I use until I find my mate. I told him that wasn't the case. I felt he was my mate."

"He didn't sleep with you but he didn't mind sleeping with two nymphs here," Diana remarked. She hated that her voice sounded bitter. Diana wasn't bitter and she wasn't jealous. She wasn't.

"Oh, them?" Urvashi shrugged. "They were one night stands. They were meaningless sex. I didn't want meaningless sex with Kal."

"So, you never convinced Kal he was your mate?"

"No, because I found my mate three years later. I knew it the moment I saw him and so did he. The feelings I have for Aiden are stronger than the feelings I have for Kal. With Aiden, I just want to rip my clothes off and jump him no matter where we are. It's not like that with me and Kal. Still, Kal and I are good friends. I only want him to be happy, Diana. I think if you take the time to get to know him you will see Kal as a great guy like I do. I know under the circumstances you can't but look past that at the man he is. A lot of things happened to him that shaped him. I know I couldn't have turned out as well as he if I suffered as he."

Diana wondered what the nymph princess meant by that. She and Urvashi crossed a bridge leading to the other wing of the palace. They went right and entered a room where Krypto was being treated. The dog lied on a soft pillow while a nymph doctor treated Krypto's wounds.

Diana paused at the door while Urvashi stepped to Krypto. She rubbed Krypto's belly. "How's my favorite dog?" She laughed as Krypto licked her face. "You certainly have more energy in you." Urvashi turned to see Diana standing by the door. "What's the matter, Diana? Come in and say hello to Krypto."

"I don't think he wants to see me. I am to blame for him being in this predicament."

Urvashi grabbed Diana's hand and pulled her in the room. "Then you can make it up to him." She took Diana's hand and placed it on Krypto's belly. "He loves these."

Krypto locked eyes with Diana. Diana smiled weakly at Krypto. She rubbed Krypto's belly gently then moved her hand to his back where his bandaged wound was. "Krypto, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. I shouldn't have used you to betray Kal. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. If I had the purple ray, I would use it on you." Diana looked at Urvashi as she continued to stroke Krypto affectionately. "How soon will his wounds heal?"

"We bathed Krypto in the healing waters to speed up the healing. I would say a day and a half tops."

"What kind of breed is he to heal so fast?"

Urvashi shook her head. "Don't know."

"Kal-El never told you."

"Kal doesn't know who he is."

Diana frowned. "I don't understand. His parents…."

"The people who raised him weren't his birth parents. They adopted him. Kal has no idea where he comes from."

Troubled, Diana looked away from Urvashi. She turned her attention on Krypto. That was very sad about Kal. Why did that bother her?

* * *

><p>Urvashi gave Diana a tour of her palace, talking up Kal some more in order to make him look good to Diana. After the tour, she dropped Diana off at Kal's door. Kal was waiting for her.<p>

"Here you go, Kal. She's safe and sound." Kal stood freshly showered and shave. He was dressed in his regular clothes of jeans and a white tank. Urvashi said to Diana, "Doesn't he look so much better now that he abandoned the scruffy look?"

"Looks the same to me," Diana said defiantly.

Urvashi knew better. She knew Diana was affected. "I would ask you to join us, Diana, but I want Kal to myself for dinner. After that, he is all yours. Feel free to roam the palace." She saw Kal protest. "It's my home and Diana and can roam the place. If she wants, she can take a lover or two."

"No, she won't!"

"I will not!"

Urvashi smiled to herself. Oh, yes the sexual attention was alive with those two. "Fine. I'll send a servant to bring a meal to Diana. Give me ten minutes to freshen up and meet me in the dining hall, Kal."

Diana stepped in Kal's room first. Kal stood at the door. "I shouldn't be long. An hour or so tops."

"And then what?" Diana asked. "I stay in this room with you?"

"Where else do you expect to go?" Kal asked.

Diana opened her mouth to say 'home' but decided against it. She knew she wasn't going home but she didn't want to stay in the room with him. After what transpired between the two earlier, Diana didn't think it was safe for her to be in a room alone with Kal.

"After I get back, we have to talk."

Kal closed the door on her and Diana sat on the bed. She hugged herself, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Kal entered the dining hall to find Urvashi sitting at the head of the table with her dinner. She raised her goblet, signaling her servant to pour. Kal took the seat beside Urvashi. A servant poured wine into Kal's goblet and left him and Urvashi alone.

Kal began putting food on his plate when Urvashi said to him, "Happy birthday, Kal."

Kal frowned as he dropped his meat on his plate. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"You say that every year. Come on. Admit it. You like it when I say Happy Birthday." She drunk wine from her goblet. "Someone needs to say it. Besides, you only turn thirty once."

"Birthdays lost their happiness when I turned seventeen. You know that."

Urvashi lowered her glass. "I know," she was sympathetic. "It's been thirteen years since their murder. I know it was hard for you, but you can't look at birthdays as a bad omen." Kal didn't say anything. That was his way of saying he wasn't going to talk about it anymore.

Urvashi sighed as she started to eat her dinner. Working with Kal's past won't work. Maybe working on his future will. "Talk to me, Kal. Diana told me you were taking her to Darkseid to be his wife. Is this true?"

Kal cut his meat and put it in his mouth. "Yes."

Urvashi was hoping Diana was lying about that. "I know you, Kal. There has to be a reason behind this. After what happened with me and Bolloq, you know better."

"It's complicated."

"You know you can tell me. I won't judge."

Kal knew that and that was one of the reasons why he valued her friendship. She didn't judge him. "Darkseid can help me find out who I am."

Urvashi knew about Kal's desire to find out his past, and like anyone in the universe, knew of Darkseid. "How can he?" Kal told her about the Rubix and the vision of his birth parents. "I understand how important this is, Kal, but can you really turn Diana over to Darkseid? Everyone knows how evil he is. I'm grateful he has no interest in Arian."

"It's something I have struggled with," Kal admitted. "I want to know who I am and turning Diana over goes against me but what can I do?"

"How did Darkseid get this information about you?" Urvashi asked him. "You can bet something shady is going on with Darkseid knowing about your birth parents."

"I know. I'm expecting some kind of betrayal."

"Have you told Diana?"

Kal shook his head. "No."

Urvashi refilled her and Kal's empty goblets. "I think you should, Kal. It would ease the tension between you two. The sexual tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife. I could feel it when I saw you and Diana in your room."

"Please. She hates my guts and she's a bounty. She's hot and all but I'm not attracted to her."

Urvashi held the empty wine bottle in her hand. She was tempted to hit Kal with it for thinking she was stupid. Instead, she placed it back on the table. "Kal, I'm a nymph. Detecting sexual attraction is a part of who I am. Don't think me stupid. Plus, I saw you making out with her naked. How can you say you're not attracted to her and you do that?"

"I was punishing her."

"You punish her by pressing your gorgeous naked body against her and kiss her with your sexy lips? Kal, my friend, I think you are lost on the meaning on what punishing means."

Kal drunk from his goblet. "What would telling Diana do? It won't change anything."

"I think it will. It will change Diana's feelings for you. You don't want to turn her over. Perhaps you can work together. Perhaps Diana can help you retrieve the Rubix and you can save her from being taken by Darkseid."

"You mean dupe Darkseid. That will put me on his radar even more."

Urvashi grinned, "And if you're still the Kal I know, you wouldn't have it any other way. You are always competing with Lobo. Think of the bragging rights you will have over him. Lobo will never be able to top you. Plus, you know Darkseid will deceive you somehow. Better to dupe him than to have yourself dupe. You know what he does to people."

That was true and the thought of Darkseid doing such things to Diana was sickening. "Tell her, Kal," Urvashi urged. "Diana needs to know. Also, you should forgive her for what happened to Krypto. Diana told me everything. She's really sorry about that. It sucks that Krypto was hurt but you can't blame Diana for her situation. I would've done the same thing, too."

"I know. I know. I'm trying to find some way to be angry with her to justify a reason to turn Diana over to Darkseid and I can't. I feel this desire to protect her. I want to get to know her. The other day we had a conversation over dinner and it was nice to talk to her even though I did get her angry with me." He fondly thought of making Diana smelling him and her smashing her bowl over his head. "It was fun. I liked it. I like her company."

"Talk to her. I'm sure you can work this out."

"I have to turn her over soon," Kal confessed. If things went as planned, Diana would've been on Apokolips two days ago. "If I don't, Darkseid will get suspicious if he hasn't already and will hunt us down. I will lose the element of surprise. If I turn Diana over in an attempt to dupe Darkseid at least I would have something on my side. I need an upper hand."

"That's true. What if I send some of my men with you?" Urvashi offered. "With the fasers on, they won't be detected."

"No, I don't want to risk you or your soldiers into my troubles. If Darkseid knew you helped me, he will go after you in revenge. You're a beautiful woman, Urvashi. Imagine what Darkseid would do to you, your planet. It would a hundred times worse than Bolloq."

"All right," Urvashi backed down. The last thing she wanted was to bring harm to her people. "There must be something I can do."

"I'll handle it. Don't worry about it."

That was Kal. He always put the burden on himself. He always wanted to spare others. "I hope you find what you're looking for, Kal. I hope this Rubix is the answer to everything you are seeking."

The dining room doors burst open. Kal and Urvashi turned to intrusion. A tall, muscular man stood at its entrance. He wore tight leather pants and no shirt, flaunting the muscles on his chest. His silky blond hair was pulled back and his green eyes zeroed in on Urvashi. Urvashi rose as if in a trance. She squealed and ran to the man.

"Aiden!" Urvashi lunged herself into her mate's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as she sprinkled his face with kisses. "You're.." kiss, "back." Kiss. "I…" kiss, "missed…you."

Aiden hugged Urvashi, grateful to be home. "I missed you, too, love." He noticed Kal standing. He walked over with Urvashi kissing all over him and shook Kal's hand. "Kal, good to see you again."

"Tough fight, Aiden?"

"It was, but I'm glad to be home. Your father is back, too, my love, but he is busy greeting his harem."

"I'll see him tomorrow," Urvashi was busy chewing Aiden's ear. "I want you now."

Kal took that moment to leave. He has seen this scene many times here. After a battle, the nymphs returned aroused in desperate need of being mated and having their energy restored. It didn't matter where they were: outside, in the halls, kitchen, dining hall, bedroom; they would have sex anywhere. Right now, Aiden probably had Urvashi on the table now and-

A woman's ecstatic cry of pleasure rang out.

Yep. Anywhere.

Diana heard noises outside Kal's room. She wondered what was going on. There was moaning and groaning. Was someone hurt? Curious Diana opened the door. What she was expecting wasn't what she saw.

It was an orgy of sex in the hallway. One male warrior had a female servant pinned against the wall as he thrust himself in her. Another pinned a woman to the wall while he serviced her between her knees. A woman was doing the same to another man. Moan, purrs groan echoed in delight.

"Great Hera," Diana gasped.

A male warrior caught sight of Diana. He was tall and well-built with long black hair and violet eyes. He stepped over a couple horizontal on the floor and made his way to Diana. He stripped off his pants before Diana revealing his hard arousal to her. "Kneel," he commanded Diana.

Diana stepped forward, raised her knee and slammed it in his stomach. The nymph doubled over in pain and fell on the horizontal couple. "You should be thankful I didn't go lower."

Two more warrior nymphs stepped to Diana, seeing a challenge. Diana put her fists up. She was ready to take them down, too.

"Diana!"

Diana hated it but her heart leapt at Kal's voice.

Kal pushed one male into a wall and turned his red eyes on another warning, "Back off. She's mine."

The men stepped back.

"Come on!" Kal grabbed Diana's arm and pulled her into his bedroom. He closed the door shut and locked the door. "Good thing they fixed that. Not sure it would've kept them out of they didn't."

Though locked in Kal's room, Kal and Diana could still hear the sounds of ecstatic pleasure coming from the men and women. "What's going on out there?"

"Sex," Kal said obviously.

"I know that," Diana gritted her teeth at him. "But why?"

"King Shivan and his men returned from a two week battle. You heard Urvashi earlier. They are nymphs. They have been away from their lovers for two weeks. Nymphs crave sex and they take it whenever and wherever they are."

"And whomever they are with?" Diana guessed.

Kal gave her a lopsided grin. "As long as they are willing."

Diana sat on the bed. "How long will they be?"

"They can go all night. I was here two years ago visiting Urvashi and her father and three warrior women wanted me badly. Krypto and I barricaded ourselves here for five hours hearing nothing but moans and cries and lots of thumping against the walls. The last hour was completely silent. I opened the door and they were still waiting on me."

"How did you get rid of them?"

"Krypto and I blurred out of here." He laughed at the memory.

"So, we're stuck here," Diana mourned.

Kal tried to cheer Diana up. "Until morning."

That wasn't good. Alone with Kal? That spell trouble. "How was dinner with Urvashi?"

"Good. We talked a lot. She told me you went to see Krypto. How is he?"

"He's doing good. She said he should be well in a day and a half."

"I should see him tomorrow." Kal made a note to do that first thing in the morning. "How was dinner here?"

"It was fine. Food was delicious. I'm glad I ate in her instead of the kitchen," Diana admitted. "I could've been caught in what's going on out there. Thank you for interrupting those men. I could've stopped them myself," she was quick to say, "but thank you just the same."

Diana smiled at him. Kal was used to Diana's scowling. He never received a smile from her and seeing it, made him want to make Diana smile more often. Urvashi's words hung heavily on his mind. Perhaps he should tell Diana the truth. Maybe it will make things easier with them. Maybe they could do something with Darkseid. They definitely needed to talk, especially about their attraction. He couldn't deny it any longer.

"Diana, I think we need to talk about what hap-."

"How will we handle the sleeping arrangements?" Diana abruptly asked.

Diana was avoiding the conversation. She knew what he wanted to talk about and it wasn't sleeping arrangements. Kal could challenge her on it or let her have her way for tonight. He decided on the latter. It was better to have that conversation in the morning. "I'll take this sofa bed and you take the bed. Simple."

"I want to go to bed," Diana decided. Yep. She was definitely trying to avoid 'the talk'. "Sleeping will make this night go away faster."

"There are a change of clothes in the closet."

Diana got up from the bed and went to the closet. "Dare I ask what's inside." Diana opened the closet door expecting sheer gowns and laces that were held up by sheer luck. No such thing. Kal shirts filled the closet. A smile tug her lips. "I guess this will do."

* * *

><p><em>Diana awakened to a body sliding in bed beside. It was hard. It was naked. It was a he. It was Kal.<em>

_Diana turned her head. "Kal, wha—" she was silenced with Kal's lips on hers. She should stop this. She should stop him but she couldn't. She didn't want to. She felt Kal push his shirt on her up with one hand. His thumb circled a nipple before pinching it. Diana moaned into his mouth. He moved his mouth south, past her stomach, down her hips, to the curls of her sex. _

_As his fingers brushed the dark curls, Diana's legs parted. He fondled her softly, tenderly until his fingers glistened with her moisture. A finger slipped inside and Diana clenched around him. _

_Kal broke the kiss and smiled down at Diana. "You're so tight." He moved his finger inside, imitating what he will soon do to her with his larger appendage. Slipping a second finger inside, forced Diana to arch her back. Her chest heaved and her soft moans only spurred Kal on. _

"_Kal," Diana sighed. Her fingers touched his chest and moved south down his stomach to the large, hard member she wanted inside her. _

_Kal groaned at the feeling of Diana's hands on him. He dropped a kiss on her lips. "All in due time but I you need to relax, release your control. For once in your life, release the emotions you have pent up in you."_

_Diana wondered what he meant as Kal moved his head further south. _

_Kal shifted her legs open so he could kneel between them. He lowered his head and gave her woman's lips a lick with his tongue, feasting her from the top to the bottom of her sex. Diana's breath quicken with each lick. Her body writhed and soft moans escaped her lips. _

"_Kal," she moaned. _

"_Say it," Kal commanded her. "Say my name. Release yourself." _

_Diana shifted in the bed; her legs wrapped tightly around Kal's head. _

"_Kal," she moaned louder._

_Diana hands gripped the headboard as hips thrust upward. A light sheen of sweat covered her body as her breath quickened the faster Kal licked. She never felt this way before. Never before had she desire a man to touch her so, and Hera help her, she loved every moment of it._

"_Ohh!" She felt something building between her legs. The faster Kal worked between her legs, the faster the tension grew. _

"_Mmm Ka—"_

Diana bolted in her sleep. Her body was hot and sweaty. The shirt she wore was pushed up to her waist and her legs…Hera, they were never wet before. Diana ran a hand through her hair. What a dream that was. She never had one like that before.

Thinking about that dream forced Diana to put a hand over her mouth. Did she make a sound? Did she say Kal's name? Did he hear her? Diana looked at Kal on the sofa. His eyes were closed. He was asleep. He didn't hear a thing.

There wasn't a sound in the room. The sounds unfortunately came from outside.

_Don't they ever stop?_

Diana sighed against the bed. In a sudden fit of anger she rose to punch her pillow, "Stupid Kal-El. Stupid nymph world."

With a growl, Diana put the pillow over her head and rolled on her stomach, praying for Morpheus to put her to sleep and drown out the sounds of sex outside the room.

Kal grinned. He heard the entire thing.

The good news: Kal knew Diana was attracted to him.

The bad news: Kal had a raging hard on with no way to relieve the pain.

* * *

><p>Hellacre: Thank you. Hoped you liked this one. I think I know which scene was your favorite. A certain naked, chase scene. That crazy Kal, making Diana emotions go crazy but he won't be able to break her down just yet. Still some trials to go through on that one. No matter what origins he has, our Superman is still in there somewhere. He needs someone to help bring it out.<p>

Kairan: Well, there are many galaxies out there and many species so it's understandable Hal and Kal haven't crossed paths but he does get a clue in the next chapter.

Ben: Diana apologized to him. That's a start. There will be more Diana and Krypto interaction in the next chapter. Yes, Diana will have to make Kal pay but not just yet. Kal and Diana will be found but not in the way you think. ;) Whatever happens with Kal and the JL ladies, it's Diana's fault. I'll bite. Name some names of those who wouldn't turn him down. I might put that in the story.

Unoaranya: Thanks. I bet you and H have the same favorite scene. LOL! Brave New World Kal. Bounty Hunter Kal. It is hard to decide who I like more.

Wonderbee: Thanks. Diana's mother won't be too happy if Diana and Kal get together. I do have an idea in mind that would make Hippolyta livid but make the readers laugh. Wonder should I go for it? Hmm. You know Krypto will forgive Diana. No one can stay angry with Diana for long. Not even Kal. His feelings for her are as mixed up as hers for him. Sexual attraction is there but that doesn't mean both parties will give in. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for the reviews!

The Bounty Hunter

Part Seven

Bzoun's was a very popular night club. Creatures from all over the universe attended. Some for entertainment; some to perform shady business from the minuscule drug deals to plotting assassinations and country or world takeover. Criminals, businessmen and the rich with too much credits to spend were frequents. Hal frequent this place a lot whenever he wanted to find a criminal.

Shayera read the lights streaming over the building in alien words. "Bzoun's," Shayera read the name. "I've been here before. All types of scum walk through this place."

A minotaur bouncer stepped out of the club. He carried two drunk aliens on his muscled arms and tossed them on the street. "Get out you fragging scum! No money! No service!"

"Talik!" Hal stepped up to the minotaur.

Talik turned. He smiled seeing his friend. "Hal!" The two did an alien handshake. "Been a while. Oa got you here looking for someone?"

"Not Oa. This is personal." Hal introduced J'onn and Shayera. "My friends and I are looking for a punk who attacked us and kidnapped our friend."

"You know Bzoun's brings all kinds of people," Talik said. "I've seen it all."

"Maybe you've seen him." Hal pulled out a photo of Kal. "Have you seen this guy? Do you know his name?"

Talik looked at the picture. His eyes widen like saucers and his copper skin darkened to a deep shade of brown.

Hal noticed the sudden change and sweat forming on Talik's face. "Hey, are you sick?"

Talik shook his head. His hand shook as he returned Kal's picture to Hal. "No. Not sick. I've seen that face. He came here two months ago. He and his dog. Krippo, Crappy," Talik tried to recall the name. "Something like that. He seemed normal and I let him through. Thirty minutes later, I hear noises from inside. I go in and I see him beating up Chevak and two of his body guards."

"Chevak." Hal knew that name. He explained to J'onn and Shayera. "He's a big kingpin on Moltin. He's rumored to be responsible for poisoning the children on Elkin. Children fourteen and younger have been struck with diseases and famine due to his organization stealing the planet's life nutrients. The adults survive but not the children. Half of the kid's population died."

"Was," Talik corrected him. "Chevak _was_ a kingpin. The guy put one of Chevak's goons head up the Chevak's ass." Hal winced. "I never saw anything so disturbing. I had nightmares. Then his dog dragged one of Chevak's bodyguards of the club by his nether regions. Rumor has it they couldn't fix him. The club was a wreck but the man took out all the credits Chevak had on him and gave it to me for repairs. I never got his name, but I heard Chevak is on Starlag's penal planet."

"I don't have any sympathy for this Chevak character," Shayera said who considered Talik's story a waste of time. If he didn't know the man's name, he only needed to say so. "If you don't know who this guy is, then perhaps the people inside will." Shayera brushed past him and went inside the club.

"Later T!" Hal followed after Shayera.

J'onn was last to enter the club but before he did so, he looked back at Talik. For someone as strong and imposing to be frightened of the man who kidnapped Diana, J'onn found that very disturbing and his concern for Diana grew.

Alien techno beats boomed over the room. Alien women of all various color and species dressed in miniskirts and tanked tops walked the room with drinks in hand. Women danced on the floor and circled the room above, dancing on hover discs. Some aliens sneered, others looked away once they saw Hal. They weren't fans of Green Lanterns.

Hal lead J'onn and Shayera them through the crowded dance floor to the private VIP upstairs. The people who would know anything would be found here. He opened the door to find a purple skinned woman on her knees servicing the alien he wanted to talk to. Kish was an orange skinned creature with green hair. Without the bright colors of his skin, he closely resembled a human form of a fox. His eyes were closed and mouth opened with soft moans coming out. They weren't alone. A woman danced above on a hover disc to the loud beats of the music.

Shayera slammed her mace on the sound system, killing the music. The purple woman pulled from Kish and the dancing woman stopped. Kish opened his eyes stunned at his audience.

"Party's over," Shayera declared. "We got business with you."

Kish scowled at Shayera, ready to curse her out but saw Hal. He raised his fist, flashing his ring. "You heard the woman. Party's over."

The women quickly left the room. Annoyed, Kish pulled up his pants. "A little warning next time, Jordan."

"I'm in a hurry. You're always in the know of what's going on. You've encountered a lot of low lives in space."

Kish grinned. "I like living on the edge. Nothing and no one scares me."

Good. Because Hal was concerned with Talik being scared of that mystery man. Kish had more experienced dealing with dangerous individuals. Hal held up Kal's photo. "Have you seen this guy, Kish?"

Kish's carrot orange skin turned a deep shade of green. He put a hand on his mouth, instantly recoiling, trying to stop the sickness in his stomach from rising. Unfortunately, he couldn't keep it down. Hal jumped out of the way to avoid the vomit spewing from Kish's mouth.

"Whoa, dude!"

"I take that as a yes." Shayera stepped over the vomit. She grabbed Kish's arm and slammed him into a wall. "What's his name? How do you know him?"

"Kal," Kish squeaked. Kish looked around hoping Kal would not show up just by mentioning his name. "He and his dog are scary. You can't run from him. He'll find you. He took my brother. He's locked up because of him."

"Why is your brother locked up?" J'onn asked.

"He might've sideswiped a family in air car, which forced them to crash. He might've not stopped to help and kept going, leaving them to die. He might've been in hiding since."

"Might've?"

"All right he did," Kish admitted. "But Kal didn't have to break my arm when I tried to stop him from taking my brother." He looked at Hal. "Can I go now?"

"Um, we came to you," Hal told him.

"I know but I don't like saying Kal's name and staying in the same place for long."

Hal stepped out of the way, letting Kish quickly leave the room.

"That's the second person intimidated by Kal," J'onn observed. "I worry for Diana's condition to be in the company of a man who can cause so much fear."

"It got us a name," Shayera said. "We're making progress." She turned to Hal, her annoyance evident in her voice. "Do you know _anyone_ we can go to who won't be scared of this guy if we flash his picture?"

Hal had to think because he wasn't sure. "There's a Bull Kath Hound I know that frequents here." Hal lead them from VIP, down the main floor and to the level below the club. Here, underground deals were made.

Standing at the entrance to the door was a Bull Kath Hound. No one got past him without his approval. He was tall, strong and very intimidating. When he saw Hal and his friends approaching, the wolfish creature crossed his arms over his chest.

"No Green Lanterns allowed."

"I'm not trying to get in, Frig. I want questions answered." He held up Kal's picture. "Do you know him?"

Frig's face paled.

"Every time we show this guy's picture, people's face changes colors. Just how big a threat is he?" Shayera wondered.

"Talk," Hal snapped. "Who is he?"

"Kal. He's a bounty hunter." Frig looked away from the picture. Just seeing Kal's face was scary. "He beat me and my friends because we were protecting our friend, Krag. He's a Bull Kath Hound, too. His dog nearly chewed my butt off." He pointed to his rear. "I can't even sit right for the next six weeks because of him. Why do you want to know about him?"

Hal put away Kal's picture. "He captured a friend of ours. We're trying to find her."

"She's as good as gone. You won't ever see her again. Once Kal goes after you, he catches you and there's no point of return."

"We won't give up on our friend." All this talk about Kal being unstoppable was irritating Shayera. He won't be so unstoppable when she got her hands on him again. "Tell us all you know about him. His usual hang outs, any friends he has, any family."

Frig snorted. "You think if I knew his hangouts I would go there? I like to avoid whatever place he frequents."

J'onn stepped forward. Listening to the stories of Kal, he was getting a theory about him. "Then perhaps you can answer this for us. If Kal is a bounty hunter, was your friend doing something evil?"

"My friend was framed."

"You are lying," J'onn told him. J'onn wasn't one to read minds but the situation was dire with Diana. Even without mind reading, Frig's body language gave away he wasn't being truthful. "Aside from being a killer, it seems Krag was bullying an entire kingdom until Kal was hired to stop him."

Shayera turned her eyes on Frig. Her mace sparkled with electricity. "So your friend provoke Kal to come after him." She raised her mace. "Don't think about lying to us."

Frig snorted. "You think that mace scares me after what I've been through with Kal and his dog? I'll admit my friend, Frag was a bad person in your eyes but it doesn't matter bad or good Kal will go after you. He only cares about his payment."

"We should leave," J'onn decided. "We've heard enough here."

* * *

><p>Back in the Javalin, the three discussed what they've learned from their trip to Bzoun's.<p>

"I hate to admit it," Shayera said, "but Frig's right. Bad or good this Kal, the bounty hunter, will go after you if the price is right."

J'onn had a different opinion. "I know we have not talked to many people who know Kal but aside from Diana, Kal went after individuals committing crimes. By that record alone, I find it very odd, he would go after Diana."

"He's a bounty hunter, J'onn. He did it for the money. All his jobs are for the money which means someone wanted Diana." _But who? _Shayera wondered. "You're in space more than us, Hal. Are you sure you haven't come across Kal?"

"He's a bounty hunter, Shayera. There are many bounty hunters in space."

"But one who does jobs similar to space cops should be on the Green Lanterns radar, should it not?" J'onn questioned.

"Maybe," Hal said. "But this isn't exactly my sector. Unless he's causing serious trouble, Oa won't bother with him. We have other matters like Sinestro and the Red Lantern Corps to deal with."

Shayera's cop instincts tuned into J'onn. There was a way he spoke of Kal that irked her. "You're not thinking like Flash are you, J'onn? You're not thinking Kal's a good guy."

"I think there is more to him than we are led to believe. Recall the injuries done to the Chevak, Kish and Frig."

As much as Hal trusted J'onn, he had to disagree with him on this. "I'm not gonna say they didn't deserve that, J'onn, but did you deserve pushing that positron sphere out of your body? Did Bruce deserve the injuries he received? Did any of us deserve our injuries because we were trying to protect our friend? No! I don't believe Kal man is good. This guy is evil and we have to find Diana as soon as possible."

"I agree with Hal," Shayera sided with him. "Kal's a bounty hunter. Hal, do you know any that may know Kal?"

"I've tangled with a few; even worked with some. The last one I crossed paths with was Lobo. He got in my way when I was fighting Sinestro. His bike was wrecked by Sinestro but he took it out on me because he thought I was in the way. Because of him, Sinestro got away."

"It's as good a start as any."

Hal agreed. He turned his pilot seat around and started up the Javalin. "Certain circles say Lobo hangs around Queen Maxima of Almerac. That's our best bet."

* * *

><p>"Aw, do you have to go Lobo?"<p>

Lobo zipped up his jeans and tossed on his white tank shirt. After Maxima's outburst of him leaving, Lobo decided to stay on Almerac another week. He figured keeping her company and satisfying her a little longer will cool her fiery temper. He would drop her but the sex was too good to stay away from for long.

"Sorry, babe. The Main Man has a job to take." He has been out of it for three weeks now. He had to get back in there and take bounties. He couldn't have Kal bragging about his jobs. Lobo also didn't want any enemies of his thinking he was getting soft.

Maxima stepped out of her bathroom nude. She went to her closet, looking for something to wear. "Like you need the credits. Marry me and you have all the credits you need."

"I like to make my own money. If I marry you for the money I'd feel like a prostitute. The Main Man earns his pay."

Maxima picked out her warrior outfit. She could use a good exercise. While she was getting good sex exercise from Lobo, she needed to hone her warrior skills. She was ruler of the planet. She always have to be in top form. "You can earn it satisfying me and think of it, you'll be king."

"Nah." Lobo blew off the idea. "I like things the way they are."

Maxima slipped on her warrior suit. She pulled the sleek, black outfit over her hips. "You mean open."

"There's nothing wrong with being open," Lobo said as he put on his leather jacket. "I'm free. You're free."

Maxima zipped up her suit and attached her cape to her shoulders. She sat on her bed and slipped on her boots. She knew what Lobo meant. He didn't want to commit. "But there's no one better than you, baby. I don't want open except for my legs when I'm with you."

Lobo was saved from responding when Karli rapidly knocked on the door. "Your Highness, we have guests. They want to see Lobo."

Maxima sighed. "It's not more trash like Kal is it?"

"It has to be Kal," Lobo said. "Only Kal knows I'm here."

Maxima grabbed her sword off the wall. "Honestly, baby, you can do better than him. You need friends who are not as hairy."

"I have a lot of hair."

Maxima kissed his cheek. "Yes, but you look good with it. Kal is repulsive. I bet he has so much hair to hide an even more hideous face."

Lobo left the room and followed Karli. Sex was great with Maxima but he was getting annoyed with her insulting Kal. They had a rough start but over the past thirteen years, Lobo and Kal formed a strong friendship. Much to his displeasure, Maxima tagged along only to make fun of Kal. However, instead of seeing Kal and his dog, Lobo and Maxima were greeted by a Green Lantern, a Thanagarian and a green man neither met before.

"Who are you people?" Maxima asked.

Lobo recognized one. "Hal Jordan. You fragging punk! You got in my way to beat up Sinestro!"

Hal groaned. "Are you still on that? And it was you who got in my way!"

Lobo lunged at Hal. Hal created a giant green fist and punched Lobo. Lobo collided with Hal's fist and soared upward, only stopping when he hit Maxima's ceiling and falling hard on the ground.

Maxima unsheathed her sword. "No one hits my man but me!" Maxima charged on Hal. Her sword was held high, ready to bring it down on the Green Lantern.

Shayera intervened. She blocked Maxima's attack on Hal by slamming her mace against Maxima's sword. The electric charge from Shayera's mace, travelled through Maxima's sword to Maxima herself. The sudden pulse of electricity coursed through the Queen of Almerac and knocked her off her feet.

Maxima grinned as she pushed herself back on her feet. Her eyes were lit up in excitement. "It's a fight you want, bird lady. It's a fight you get!"

Shayera twirled her mace. "Bring it!"

Lobo got back on his feet, too. "Cheap shot, Jordan, and that's all you get."

With Lobo and Hal, Maxima and Shayera ready to fight each other, J'onn intervened. Fighting will only delay finding Diana. J'onn grew thirty feet in size. He bent down to pick up Lobo with one hand, holding him by his leather jacket. He picked up Maxima with his other hand, holding the Queen of Almerac by her cape.

Maxima swung her arms and kicked her legs at J'onn but was really kicking air. "Release me you green giant! I am Maxima, Head of the Royal House, Queen of Almerac!"

"Yeah!" Lobo kicked air as well. "Don't manhandle the Main Man!"

"We are not here to fight." In his giant size, J'onn's voice boomed over everyone. "We are looking for our friend. She was kidnapped. We are hoping Lobo knows the man who kidnapped our friend."

Lobo stopped swinging his arms and legs. "What friend?"

Sensing Lobo would cooperate, J'onn gently placed Lobo and Maxima back on the floor.

Shayera answered, "Kal, the bounty hunter. Do you know him?"

Maxima laughed. "Probably needed a lay and the only way he could get it is by taking it."

Kidnapped woman? Lobo wondered. "Are you from Earth? Kal mentioned something about getting a babe named Wonder Woman."

"That's our friend!" Finally! A break! Shayera ordered, "Tell us where he has taken her!"

"Frag off!" Lobo snapped back at Shayera. "I don't have to tell you anything!"

J'onn read Lobo's mind. Diana's situation was worse than he thought. "Apokolips. Darkseid wanted her."

"Hey!" Lobo stared at J'onn baffled. "Who told?"

"You did," J'onn told him. "I read your mind."

"That's not fair!" Lobo whined. "That's cheating!"

"I agree." Maxima blocked Lobo from J'onn. "Will I ever get a commitment out of you, Lobo?"

"Huh?"

Maxima turned to J'onn. "What does his mind say? Yes? No?"

Lobo turned Maxima away from J'onn. "You can't do that!" To J'onn, he said, "Don't answer her!"

"Yes, I can!" Maxima said hotly. "I've been waiting on you for years. I need to know if I should cut my losses!"

"Who cares!" Shayera yelled. If she had Black Canary's siren cry, she would put it to good use. Watching Lobo and Maxima bicker was annoying, especially with Diana in dire straits. "We only want to know of our friend! Why does Darkseid want Wonder Woman?"

Lobo snorted. "Like I'll tell you."

J'onn didn't need Lobo to tell them. He could read his mind and what he read was disturbing. "He wants her as his bride."

Lobo stomped his feet. "Stop reading my mind!"

"We have to get to Apokolips immediately." This was worse than Hal thought. What suffering was Diana going through?

"So?" Lobo saw nothing wrong in Darkseid's desire. "He wants a bride. Let him have his fun."

"What your friend wants from Darkseid," J'onn warned, "know that he will not get it."

Lobo pointed a threatening finger at J'onn. "I told you to stop reading my mind." He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean Kal won't get what he wants?"

"Darkseid uses people to get what _he_ wants. He'll make any deal and once his uses has been fulfilled he'll kill or find some other perverse way to continue to use the fool who made a bargain with him."

Lobo didn't like what J'onn was suggesting. Was it possible Kal was walking into a trap if he wasn't in one already? "Are you saying my buddy's in trouble?"

"Yes."

That's all Lobo needed to hear. "If you're going to Apokolips, I want in."

"You're not going to Apokolips by yourself," Maxima argued. "I'm going with you." She let out an excited breath of air. "What a workout that would be to take on Darkseid's cronies."

"Who cares about your friend?" Shayera said. "Whatever Darkseid has planned for him, he deserves it. Find your own way. We're getting our friend back."

"I think it will be best if we join forces," J'onn spoke wisely. "It will take too long to go back to Earth and get reinforcements. Also, with Diana on Apokolips, we need to rescue her as soon as possible. Queen Maxima and Lobo are strong. We have the same goal. We want to rescue our friend and they want to rescue theirs."

"Uh, I'm only going to aide Lobo and test myself against Darkseid's cronies." Maxima want to make that clear. "I could care less about that ugly mug Kal."

"Okay, fine. We'll all go." Hal wanted to stop the fighting and get going. Diana's life was at stake. _Hang on, Diana. We're on our way._

* * *

><p>Diana opened her eyes to a sea of red silk. Normally Diana slept on her side or back. Very rare she slept on her stomach. She thought back to last night and remembered why. The nymphs. It was them and their sex that forced that awful dream about Kal on her.<p>

She sat up. The shirt she slept in was pushed to her waist. The effects of her dream was still evident between her legs. _Stupid dream. _Looking around she didn't see the star of her dream in the room. "Where is that man?" she wondered.

Diana got out of bed. The bathroom was partially opened. Carefully, she pushed the door opened, pleased Kal wasn't inside. Diana remembered he entered this room with her lasso. Perhaps it was still here. She searched all over: between the towels in the linen closet, under the sink, the drawers in the vanity, feeling around the walls and floor for a secret opening but found nothing.

"You won't find it in here."

Diana jumped at the voice. She looked up from her spot on the floor to Kal.

"Good morning, Princess."

Kal stood in the doorway with arms crossed over his massive chest. Their eyes locked and her traitorous heart skipped a beat. Her mind briefly drifted back to her dream when Kal kissed her, his fingers caressed her, when his lips descended lower to kiss her-

_Stupid heart. Stupid Kal. Stupid dream. Stupid nymph world._

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. For a second, I thought you had escaped."

Diana stood. She leaned against the sink. "You can see I haven't."

"Once you have bathed and dressed, I will escort you to breakfast." He held up her uniform on a hangar. "I had it cleaned. I know you don't want to wear nymph clothes and bring even more attention to yourself."

Diana took the hangar. "Are they still out there?"

"They've moved to their rooms." Though tempted to tease Diana about last night, he didn't. He needed Diana on his side if he was going to get her to agree with the wild idea he concocted last night. He told her. "I'll wait for you."

Thirty minutes later, Kal escorted Diana outside. It was a nice, warm morning. Usually more nymphs would be up and around but many were resting in their rooms. None were outside taking part in their daily exercise or a swim by the lake. It gave Kal and Diana the privacy they needed.

Kal lead Diana to a gazebo. Waiting at the bottom of the steps was Krypto. His face was currently buried in a bowl of food.

"Krypto," Diana knelt to rub the dog's head and back. "How are you this morning?"

Kal watched Diana and Krypto. To his amazement, Krypto responded to Diana's touches. Kal thought Krypto would growl and bite Diana for what she did but it seemed Krypto forgave her. He even rolled on his side to allow Diana to rub his belly.

Diana giggled at Krypto's actions and obliged him with belly rubs. "How is he?" she asked Kal.

"Much better. His wounds have closed. He only needs to rest some more." He took Diana's hands off Krypto. His dog actually whined. "Come on. Let Krypto finish his meal and let's eat breakfast."

Diana took her seat across from Kal and wiped her hands on a cleaning cloth. Breakfast of fruits, nuts and steaming meat filled her plate with a pitcher of juice on the table to help her wash the food down.

After yesterday, Diana wasn't comfortable in Kal's presence. She felt things she knew she shouldn't feel for him. He kidnapped her. He wanted to turn her over to Darkseid. She should reach across the table and strangle this man, but as Kal's masculine scent wafted around her, she was overwhelmed with a desire to kiss him.

Diana wasn't one to be impressed with a man solely on looks but Kal was clearly the exception. She never saw a more handsome man and never had a man to rock her with such wild sensations or caused her to have such vivid, erotic dreams.

Diana chewed on her strawberries. She quickly ate the cool fruit in hopes of it squelching the heat in her body. She had to cool her body, cool her heart around him. _He's the enemy _she told herself. _He wants to turn you over to Darkseid. He's handsome but he's an enemy. There's nothing redeemable about him. _

"Princess," Kal interrupted her thoughts, "I should tell you something about myself and my reasons for turning you over to Darkseid."

The food slipped from Diana's fork and back on her plate. He was going to tell her his reasons? She never thought there was more to Kal other than collecting a payment. Her stomach twisted. She worried how this may affect her. "Why are you deciding to do this now?"

"I think I should be honest with you." Kal's eyes bored into hers. She saw guilt. Her heart jumped. Diana gripped her fork to steady herself. She can't have sympathy for him. She can't. "Krypto and I were found in a spaceship floating in space by a bounty hunter. I was a baby, not even a year old and Krypto was a pup. He and his wife, who was also a bounty hunter, raised me, taught me all about the family business."

Urvashi told Diana Kal was adopted but she didn't expect he was found in space. She felt her heart twinge as she thought of Kal as an innocent baby floating in space alone. "What about your birth parents?"

Kal shrugged. "I have no memory of them. I don't know who I am. I was abandoned by them."

"You don't know that," Diana told him. She cringe at the sympathy in her voice. Of all the times to be compassionate. "Perhaps there was another reason why your parents had to send you away."

"Maybe." Kal wasn't so sure. "Thirteen years ago I came home to find my adoptive parents dead and my home in flames. A friend of the family was murdered with them, too."

Thirteen years ago. He had to have been a child, perhaps a teenager. Her heart twisted again. "Was it an enemy?"

"No. Anyone who wanted revenge on them were locked up. For thirteen years I've been trying to find the truth but no one knew why. Until recently, I didn't have a way to find out."

Diana figured this is where Darkseid entered the picture. "Darkseid?"

"Yes," Kal admitted, "and you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I never met Darkseid until over a week ago. I don't usually kidnap women and take them to men who will force them to be their bride. In fact, I never do. The jobs I take I'm actually helping people but Darkseid offered me a chance to find out who killed my parents and learn who my birth parents are." He gazed at Diana apologetically. "I'm sorry for kidnapping you and hurting your friends but Darkseid tempted me with an offer I couldn't refuse."

Diana gripped her fists tightly. She knew what Darkseid did. He used Kal, tempted him with something he desired and forced him to kidnap her and hurt her friends in the process. That monster was pure evil. "What does Darkseid have?"

"A Rubix. It's a cube device where information is stored. He let me touch it and I saw my birth parents. I think it was left for me by them. How Darkseid got it, I don't know. With that Rubix, I will know who my birth parents are and why they abandoned me. I will know who I am and where I come from."

For the first time, Diana cursed her gifts. Granted with Athena's wisdom and compassion, she understood Kal's reasons. She could no longer be angry with him. If she were in his shoes, her actions would've followed a similar path. Her gaze traveled over Kal. He was blunt, arrogant and rough around the edges but his confession to her, told Diana there was a good man inside. He finally came to his senses to do the right thing, but he still made a deal with the devil and couldn't get out of it so easily.

He would need her help.

"Darkseid has the key to you learning of your past but how do you know Darkseid is telling you the truth of the knowledge of your adoptive parents' death?"

"I don't but if he does I will finally know."

Diana sense much anger in Kal over the death of his adoptive parents. He had to let that anger go. "And then what? Are you going to avenge their deaths assuming their killer is alive?"

"I don't know but at least _I_ will know." Kal preferred to cross that bridge when he got there. "There are so many questions about their deaths. That morning, they wanted to tell me something. It sounded important. I think it had to do with my parents and they are killed before they could tell me. I have to know if there was a connection. I also don't understand why Letroi was there." He explained, "He's the family friend that was killed, too. He wasn't there when I left home."

"Perhaps Letroi's enemies followed him there," Diana put the idea out. She figured Kal wondered that as well so she put out a new theory. "Do you think Darkseid had something to do with it?"

"I don't see how. My parents were scared of Darkseid. They stayed away from him and anyone connected to him, and they wanted me to do the same. I've abided their wishes until now."

"Maybe your birth parents knew him," Diana suggested. "Maybe they sent you away for your safety and not abandoned you. Then your adoptive parents raised you and Darkseid found you after all these years. When he did, your adoptive parents were killed. It could also explain why Darkseid has the Rubix."

Kal never considered that possibility. "It's possible, but it hurts to think I am responsible for their deaths."

"No, not you," Diana corrected Kal. "Darkseid." Kal never tangled with Darkseid but she has. She knew what he was capable of and Kal for all his experience as a bounty hunter, did not. "Kal-El, I know Darkseid. I've dealt with him. How can you be sure he won't betray you when you turn me over?"

"Honestly, I am having second doubts about the deal I made. However, if I don't turn you over to Darkseid, he will be hunting for us until he has you. If I betray him, there's a small window of opportunity to do so and for both us to get what we want."

Her freedom and truth of Kal's past. Diana didn't know Kal long but she knew this wasn't something he suddenly thought up. It's been weighing on his mind. "What do you suggest, Kal-El?"

"An alliance. If you help me retrieve the Rubix, the truth of my adoptive parents' death, I will stop Darkseid from taking you as his bride."

An alliance with Kal, her kidnapper? As crazy as it sounded, Diana was considering the idea. They did work well together when they escaped Bolloq. She didn't want to be Darkseid's bride and Kal was reneging on his deal with the ruler of Apokolips. Her physical attraction to him was probably blinding her judgment but right now, but she saw an alliance as her only way to freedom.

She needed proof of Kal's change of heart.

"Let me use my lasso on you. Then I'll believe you."

To Diana's surprise, Kal stood. He raised his shirt to show he had Diana's lasso wrapped around his chest. "Now do you believe me?"

Diana's mouth opened in shock. He had her lasso on him the entire time. He knew she would doubt him and wore proof of his honesty.

What choice did she have now?

"Well, Kal-El, looks like you have a partner."

* * *

><p>AN: Next stop: Apokolips!<p>

Unoaranya: Thanks. Something tells me you visited many nymph worlds before the little lady and baby came in your life. ;) Yep, Diana's an emotional mess but she is doing well keeping it in check so far. Now she has something to distract her from her emotions.

Wonderbee: Thanks! Sometimes I think you are hacking onto my computer to read future chapters. LOL! How did you know I was bringing Lobo back?

KaliAnn: Thanks. You're right. Plots have been stirred and an alliance have been made at last. Urvashi's advice worked for Kal. I don't think Darkseid will be too happy with Kal when he returns to Apokolips. Just a hunch. :P

Ben: If it's like the Kal in the comics and on JL, it would be funny and hair pulling to see Kal resist such temptation. Hal would never leave the nymph world. LOL! Fanci would make him though. Now, you know I had to pull the rug from you on the dream. It's too soon for that type of fun yet. It's evil of me but fun at the same time. Thanks for the names. I may use that.

Hellacre: The chase scene was my favorite, too. I've been sitting on that for weeks. LOL! Thanks. No sexy scenes between Kal and Diana but I think that's okay since they are teaming up again.

Madge: LOL! He might say yes if Diana rejects him. ;)

Battousai: Nah. Last chapter is as far as they will go until they get this Darkseid matter out of the way. Have to deal with that first. J'onn is willing to give Kal the benefit of the doubt. Hal and Shayera, not so much. Kind of hints of what Kal faces in the future. There are so many issues I have to deal with. It's so because I have scenes running in my mind now especially when Kal meets Hippolyta.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Special thanks to Wonderbee for an idea she suggested. You know what you did. ;)

The Bounty Hunter

Part Eight

"I don't see the point of this Kal," Urvashi stood in Kal's bedroom watching Kal tie Diana in her lasso. "If you have to do that, can't you do that on your ship?"

"No. I have to do this here. Diana has to be seen as a prisoner and not a guest. If by some chance Darkseid discovers Diana was here, I want him to think you had no knowledge of my betrayal to him."

"But Kal, Diana walked with me yesterday around my palace without her lasso. Many people saw her free of any confines and didn't you have breakfast with her in the gazebo?"

"I did but no one was up. Everyone was in their rooms resting from their night activities. Whenever I was seen with Diana, she was tied in her lasso or tossed over my shoulder with Diana yelling at me."

"Like your naked walk of no shame?" Urvashi teased him. "I guess it was fortunate only I caught you kissing her."

Even though it felt good kissing Diana, looking back on it, Kal knew it wasn't a wise move. They were lucky Urvashi caught them. "Point taken. When you were with Diana, Urvashi, you had your guards all over the palace so even if Diana escaped, she would have to deal with them. Walking with Diana without any restraints shows your confidence in your warriors to take Diana down if they had to."

If it came to that, Urvashi would use that as an excuse, as weak as it was. Urvashi's eyes fell on Diana. She looked subdued. It was a nice change to seeing the irritable and angry Diana she was greeted with. She wondered if there was any change to Kal and Diana's relationship. Nah. There wasn't a change in scents. She didn't smell Kal on Diana. Urvashi didn't understand it. All that sex going on the night before the two didn't give in to their base desires? Talk about wills of steel.

On the other hand, it only showed how much a match these two are for each other. "How do you feel about this, Diana?"

"It's best to keep a pretense I was kept prisoner here while repairs were made on Kal-El's ship. Besides, I can get out of the lasso. I'm not as confined as before."

Urvashi shrugged her shoulders. "I don't agree but I trust you and Kal are doing what you think is best for both of you. The ship is fixed, Kal, and everything you requested is on board."

Kal finished tying the lasso on Diana. "Good."

Urvashi hugged Kal. His visit was too brief. "Both of you be safe. Darkseid is very dangerous."

Kal grinned as he returned the hug. "You were the one who encouraged me to dupe him. Now you are worried?"

"Of course I'm worried. You're my friend. You saved my life. I don't want anything to happen to you, Krypto or Diana." She sighed, "I admit to having some regrets since it's only you, Diana and Krypto, and you won't take any of my warriors with you."

"Princess and I can handle it."

"Princess," Urvashi grinned at Diana. "Is that Kal's nickname for you? It's very cute."

Diana scowled. "No, it's not."

"Still in the fighting stage." Urvashi shook her head amused. "How cute." Urvashi kissed Kal's cheek. "Come back to visit so I know you are okay."

"I will," Kal promised.

Urvashi embraced Diana. "Take care, Diana." She whispered in Diana's ear, "It's okay to give in to your emotions."

Urvashi broke away and knelt to hug and kiss Krypto goodbye before leaving the room. Diana thought best to not say anything. Being wrapped in her lasso, Diana was afraid of what she would say.

Alone, Kal turned to Diana. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Kal put Diana over his shoulders and left the room. Diana yelled and fought him; putting on an act they didn't make a secret alliance.

Once inside his ship, Kal took Diana to her cage. It was part of the plan. As he sat Diana down, Diana caught Kal staring at her. After making an alliance, Kal and Diana picked up Krypto and returned to his room. They talked extensively over their knowledge of Apokolips, Darkseid, his Furies, his Tower of Rage and his Elite forces. Through it all, they formed a plan and hoped it would work. Now with Kal staring at her, Diana wondered if Kal was having second thoughts.

"What is it?"

Kal snapped out of his thoughts. He gave Diana a dopey grin. "Maybe we should kiss for luck."

"Maybe I should kick you." Diana scowled. "This isn't the time to think about kisses."

"So you've thought about it?" Kal asked. "Kissing me, Princess?"

"Yes. I mean not now." Diana grimaced. Stupid lasso. "Why do you call me Princess, Kal-El? Is it your nickname for me?"

"I can ask you the same. Call me Kal."

"No."

"Why?"

"Calling you Kal would imply friendship, closeness. That's not us."

"We're not at the friend stage but we have grown close," Kal told her. "Very close."

"Those were instances beyond my control. Once this is over, we can go back to our separate lives."

"Separate lives." Kal didn't like the sound of that. "So after we survive our battle on Apokolips, you don't want to see me again?"

Diana's heart jumped. Did she? She wanted to say no but being compelled by the lasso she was forced to say the truth. She pursed her lips tightly. Hera, she can't say yes. If he did, he would know.

Luckily for her sake, she didn't have to answer. Kal's lips touched hers again.

"Rruh?" Krypto stared at Kal confused. His master was kissing Diana? The Kryptonian dog wondered if Diana was using her mind tricks on his master as he did on her. Diana has been nothing but apologetic towards him since he was hurt on Teltic. She fed him and gave him belly rubs. Krypto thought Diana was sorry for what she did. He still believed that but what was transpiring between her and his master? Ever since dinner on his ship, Krypto wondered about them. There was a shift towards closeness and yet his master was angry with her when he fell into that trap with Bolloq. Just what happened between them in the last twenty-four hours? Krypto wondered.

Kal slowly pulled away from Diana; his face caressing her cheek. "Then I guess this is goodbye, Princess." Kal stepped out of the cage and closed it on her. "Let's go Krypto."

Krypto followed after Kal. He looked back at Diana and saw sadness in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Steppenwolf briskly walked to Darkseid's throne room. He was ordered up from the training arena. Steppenwolf was curious as to why Darkseid wanted to see him. After that incident when he challenged Darkseid, Steppenwolf avoided his nephew. Just the thought of that was embarrassing. An uncle avoiding his nephew in fear? It's usually the other way around.<p>

Outside Darkseid's throne room, Steppenwolf took in a deep, calming breath before pushing the doors open. Darkseid stood, waiting. Desaad was with him and twenty parademons. "Great Darkseid!" Steppenwolf bowed before Darkseid. "You wanted to see me."

"Kal-El's ship has landed. I thought you'd like to know he has returned."

Steppenwolf maintained his cool though his heart thudded wildly in his chest. "So, he has. Wonder Woman is with him?"

"Of course. You will be here when Kal-El brings Diana."

_And when you betray me to Kal-El. _"As you wish." Steppenwolf turned as the doors opened.

Kal entered with Diana tossed over his shoulders. "Well, I got her!" Kal yelled as he stormed in the room. "I would've been here three days ago but this crazy hellcat broke free and damaged my ship! I had to fix it because of her."

"That would explain your delay," Steppenwolf noticed Krypto wasn't with him. That dog was always at Kal's side. "What of your dog?"

"Krypto's guarding the ship. I just want to get my payments and get the fruck off this planet." Kal pulled Diana off his shoulders and placed her on her feet and turned her around to face Darkseid. "Welcome home."

Darkseid's eyes burned and his smile widen at the sight of Diana. Diana snarled at Darkseid. "I will never marry you!"

Darkseid caressed Diana's cheek in the same spot Kal caressed earlier. While Kal's touch was warm and welcoming, Darkseid's was cold and harsh, "I have ways of making you change your mind, my dear."

Diana recoiled at his touch and his term of endearment. "I will fight you to my dying breath."

"I can't have you dying on me, not until after you birth my heirs." Darkseid grabbed a handful of Diana's lasso and pulled her to him. His menacing eyes bore into hers as he growled, "And you will have my children."

Kal interrupted, "Yeah, well, you two can argue over how many kids you will have later. We have a deal, Darkseid. I fulfilled my part of the bargain. Time for you to fulfill yours." He held his hand out. "The Rubix and the murderer of my parents."

"So we did agree." Darkseid released the lasso. Diana pushed herself away from him and Kal. Moving closer to Kal would raise suspicions and they couldn't afford that. Unbeknownst to everyone beside Kal, Diana was closer to Steppenwolf. Darkseid turned away from Kal to retrieve the Rubix resting on his throne. "Steppenwolf was concerned of your delay. He thought Wonder Woman bewitched you."

Kal snorted. "She's hot and all but I never let a pretty face get in the way of my job. What you have to offer me, I've been waiting thirteen years for."

Darkseid held up the Rubix in his hand, waving it in front of Kal like forbidden fruit. "Here is the Rubix." Kal reached for it but Darkseid pulled the Rubix out of his reach. "As for the second part of the deal, the murderer of Dirk and Saki Batisch is Steppenwolf on my orders."

Kal didn't have to feign his shock. "What?"

Darkseid took sick pleasure at witnessing the shock on Kal's face. "You were a mere babe when your tiny fingers touched this Rubix and change the course of your life a _second_ time. The power that lies in you were revealed and instead of giving you up, Dirk and Saki took you in. Luckily Letroi had the sense to let my Elite know about you. I've been watching you since; watching you grow in strength and powers." His eyes burned with delight. "Watching my future Elite. When you turned of age at seventeen, I thought it was time to sever your ties with your parents."

_Letroi betrayed my parents and once he fulfilled his usefulness, Darkseid ordered his death_. Kal fought to keep his anger in check but he knew his eyes were blood red. "So you ordered Steppenwolf to murder them. Why?"

"To see what you will become without their influence and I must say I'm impressed in what you have become." Darkseid's eyes fell on Diana. "Going against your morals and bringing me the avatar of truth. The dark path you now follow will take you to greatness as my right hand. There isn't a higher honor."

Kal shook with growing rage. "You ordered the murder of my adoptive parents and you expect me to join you? You are a delusional motherfrucker."

_Such anger. It will serve me well when it is unleashed on my enemies. _"What makes you think you will have any memory of our conversation, Kal-El? If Steppenwolf and my parademons don't beat you into submission, I will and Desaad will wipe your memories."

Darkseid had no plans to turn over the Rubix. His hunch and Urvashi were right. Darkseid was using him. Luckily, Kal was going to dupe Darkseid.

Kal looked from Darkseid, Steppenwolf, Desaad and the parademons. "Seems I don't have a choice."

That was Diana's cue. She shifted and uncoiled her lasso from around her. Before Darkseid and Steppenwolf could react, Diana and Kal attacked with swiftness. Diana went after Steppenwolf and Kal went after Darkseid. Diana kicked Steppenwolf's electro axe out of his hand, punched the General across his face and retrieve the axe before it hit the floor. At the same time, Kal moved fast even for Darkseid's eyes and punch him so hard, Darkseid was knocked off his feet. The Rubix in his hand fell but Kal caught it before it hit the floor and quickly put it in a pouch.

Parademons took immediate action and attacked Kal and Diana. Diana fried and sliced parademons' limbs with Steppenwolf's electro axe as well as her skills as a warrior to fluidly move through the parademons to punch and kick them to unconsciousness. Kal used his heat vision and burned parademons in their eyes blinding them, blurred around them to attack with his fists and legs, punching and kicking their stomachs and faces to render them unconscious. While Diana was battling two parademons, Kal saw a third descend on her. He sliced off the wings with his heat vision and twisted the arms to break its limbs. He tossed the parademon away from them to a pile of injured and unconscious parademons and assisted Diana in doing away with the other parademons.

Finished with that task, they stood side by side as they faced Darkseid and Steppenwolf. Darkseid's eyes burned with rage. Steppenwolf seethed as well but he was oddly relieved. It seemed he would face off with the Amazon and not the Kryptonian. Desaad was silent at Kal's betrayal. This was unexpected for everyone did as Darkseid decreed. Not only was Kal going to pay for this insolence but many Apokoliptans as well. Many Lowlies and parademons were going to suffer Darkseid's wrath until his temper cooled. Desaad kept his distance from Darkseid but he was ready to set off the alarms in case this got out of hand.

_The Kryptonian betrayed me. No one has ever betrayed me_. Darkseid growled, "You would betray me, Kal-El?"

"Don't act all high and mighty, you stone face narcissist! You're the one stabbing me in the back. You were never going to give me the Rubix. This was all a trap to lure me."

"I was being courteous, Kal-El, but you leave me no choice. You and Wonder Woman will pay for this deceit."

Darkseid fired his Omega Beams at Kal but Diana tossed Kal the electro axe and jumped in front of him, deflecting Darkseid beams with her bracelets. "Whoa!" Kal was impressed with Diana's sudden actions. "Thanks."

"Krypto," Diana reminded him.

"Right." Kal pulled out his pouch holding the Rubix and tossed it. "Krypto! Go!"

Darkseid turned off his beams. The tricks from the Kryptonian just kept coming.

Desaad looked around baffled, too. "I don't see a dog." He saw the pouch drop from mid-air, suddenly hovering above the floor and moving at a quick pace out of the room. "His dog has a faser." It hit Desaad Krypto wore a faser keeping him invisible from himself and Darkseid the entire time, ready to move when his master struck.

This was getting out of hand. Desaad set off the alarms and scurried away to a hidden corner of the room where he was safe from any crossfires of the battle.

Hearing the alarms, Kal and Diana knew they had to move fast before reinforcements arrive. "I've got Darkseid." Kal told Diana.

Diana took the electro axe back and charged on Steppenwolf. "And I have Steppenwolf."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes earlier, the Javelin entered Apokolips atmosphere. Maxima sat in a seat next to Lobo viewing the dark planet from her window. "We should've taken <em>my<em> ship. Not only is it bigger, has more fire power, and faster it has a better cloaking device. The cloaking device on this craft models an Apokoliptan ship five years ago. My ships have cloaking device of the newer models."

Maxima frowned at the dreary blood red sky and the smoke coming from the industrialized buildings. It was depressing. "Ugh! So disgusting. This is certainly not a vacation spot. Even though he wants his planet to create fear and oppression, it wouldn't hurt Darkseid to have city planner. I wonder if his home is as dreary."

A parademon flew by the ship but since the ship was cloaked the parademon mistaken it for one of its own. "What an awful taste in uniform. Darkseid certainly doesn't care about the design of his officers. All my soldiers, perfectly trained they are, are fashionably coordinated as well."

Shayera sat in the copilot seat with Hal. She gripped her mace. If only she could use it to strike Maxima. "She hasn't stopped talking since we left. I swear if we don't land soon, I will kill Maxima."

"We're almost there." Hal navigated the ship down Main Avenue towards the Tower of Rage.

Lobo leaned in his seat to get a view of the Tower of Rage. He saw Kal's ship parked outside the tower. "Hey, that's Kal's ship. He's still here." Lobo's worry for his friend grew. Green Lantern and his friends were attacked three days ago. If Kal arrived immediately after his battle with them, he would've dropped Wonder Woman off and be on his way. He wouldn't stay in a place like this. "We need to go in now." Hal didn't stop at the tower. He kept flying past it. "Hey, where are you going? Park this thing!"

"If I park the Javalin here, we risk immediate exposure when we come out and damage to the ship to by the parademons while we are inside. Security is too tight. We need to park outside Armagetto and go into The Tower of Rage with the Boom Tubes."

"Kal's in trouble!"

"So is our friend!" Shayera yelled at him. "But we gotta be smart about it. We have one shot at this." Shayera got out of her seat and charged up her mace. "And if you think about doing something stupid, I will stop you."

Lobo took a step to Shayera. "Like I'm scared of you."

Maxima grasp Lobo's hand and pulled him back. "They're right, baby. It won't be long before we find Kal. If I can patiently wait for you to make a commitment with me, you can wait a few more minutes to find your friend."

Lobo grumbled and sat back down.

Hal continued flying until they were on the outskirts of Armagetto. As dangerous as the outskirts were, it wasn't as dangerous as being in Armagetto. Hal parked the Javelin inside an old, burnt out fire pit. The huge furnace was wide and tall enough to hide a spacecraft as big as the Javelin and the furnace was tightly closed protecting all from any radioactive energy on the burnt out pit.

Hal and Shayera got out of their seats to face J'onn, Lobo and Maxima, who were all ready to fight. Shayera held two boom tubes in her hand. She gave one to Hal who tossed it to J'onn. "The unique signatures of the boom tubes will take us inside the Tower of Rage to two different places. I'm not sure where since we got one off a parademon and other off Kalibak when he was last on Earth. We'll go in groups of two. Shayera and I will go together and J'onn will go with Lobo and Maxima."

Maxima gasped indignantly. "You're sending Green Giant with us a babysitter?"

"My name is J'onn," he corrected the Queen of Almerac.

Maxima didn't care. "I don't need a babysitter."

"J'onn has been on Apokolips before. So have I. We know this area. That's why he is coming with you."

"Oh." Maxima accepted Hal's reason. "Fine, then."

J'onn and Hal's eyes briefly met. They both knew that wasn't the reason J'onn was going with them. J'onn was keeping an eye on them in case there was a betrayal and out of the two of them J'onn was the one who could handle Lobo and Maxima.

"Let's go!" Lobo said. "Kal's in danger."

Two boom tubes opened. Hal and Shayera stepped in one. J'onn, Lobo and Maxima stepped in the other.

* * *

><p>Hal and Shayera found themselves in the lower levels of the Tower of Rage. The halls were oddly quiet as Hal and Shayera navigated their way down the corridors. It was strange. Hal and Shayera expected to run into an army of parademons, the Dog Calvary or Justifiers.<p>

"This shouldn't be too bad," Shayera thought out loud. "It's quiet."

The alarms suddenly blared above them.

Hal frowned at her. "You had to jinx us."

"Me?" Shayera snorted. "I bet it was that loudmouth Lobo or that diarrhea of the mouth woman Maxima that set off the alarms."

Shayera and Hal heard footsteps approaching. Hal shined his ring on a door to override the codes and opened it. He pushed the door open, pulled Shayera inside with him and closed the door before the footsteps passed them. Cracking the door open slightly, Hal peeked and saw parademons. He closed the door shut again and waited for them to pass.

"Parademons," Hal whispered to Shayera in the dark room.

Shayera flicked on the lights. "We shouldn't hide. We should fight them and question them on where Diana is located." She growled. "I came to Apokolips to fight not hide in a room."

Hal rolled his eyes. "You're starting to sound like Maxima."

Shayera swung her mace at Hal. "Take that back!"

Hal ducked. Shayera swung at him again. Hal created a green mace with his ring to subdue Shayera. "I'm just joking! Seesh!" Shayera pulled back.

Hal sighed. Maybe he should've gone with Lobo and Maxima. "Anyway, I doubt the parademons will know where…" Hal paused as he looked around the room. Torturous medical instruments hung on the wall and above on the ceiling. There were exam tables with shackles attached. Some were covered with blood and severed limbs. "Do you realize where we are?"

"Freddy Krueger's lab?" Shayera guessed.

"More like Desaad's."

Shayera raised her mace. "Let's trash this place."

For the next twenty minutes, Shayera and Hal tore through Desaad's lab. Hal shot energy beams melting and ripping instruments apart. Hal also created a garbage compact machine using his ring to create more destruction while Shayera smashed her mace against the exam tables, instruments attached to the ceiling and walls. After Hal downloaded information from the computers, Shayera destroyed those, too.

Shayera opened a storage room in the lab ready to destroy everything inside when something caught her eye. "Hal! Hal, come quick!"

Hal was at Shayera's side in seconds. "What?"

"That." Shayera pointed to a ship. "That symbol on that ship. Isn't it familiar?"

Hal touched the S shield on the ship. "That bounty hunter Kal wore this symbol on his shirt."

"It can't be his ship, can't it?" Shayera wondered. "This ship is too small to carry an adult. A baby perhaps."

"Perhaps Darkseid raised him as a baby." Hal guessed.

"Kidnapped could be more like it," Shayera figured. "Darkseid is known for taking babies from other planets and breeding them as soldiers. Could this bounty hunter be a victim after all?"

"I don't know. I don't want to assume anything without facts." Hal tapped his earpiece. "J'onn, it's Hal. Where are you?"

"Near Darkseid's throne room. Diana is inside. I've talked to her mentally. We are going to get her and leave this place."

Hal could hear the sounds of fighting in the background. Great. J'onn gets to fight while he and Shayera trash Desaad's lab like a couple of drunken college kids. "How is Diana? Is she hurt?"

"She is safe. It shouldn't take us long to get her and get back to the Javalin."

"We'll meet you there." Hal shut off his comlink. "Let's go."

"You want to take this with us?" Shayera pointed to the ship.

"Yeah, I do." Hal shined his ring over Kal's ship while Shayera opened a boom tube to transport them back to the Javelin. "We can study this ship and with Diana find out more about this bounty hunter Kal."

* * *

><p>Krypto ran fast through the halls of the Tower of Rage. Kal assigned his dog with the mission of taking the Rubix and getting to the ship. It would not be an easy task. With alarms blaring through the tower, parademons and even Furies will be sent to the area. Even invisible with the faser didn't guarantee Krypto wouldn't be caught. With him holding the pouch, he would get attention. Still, Krypto vowed to succeed in this mission. He last saw the Rubix years ago in Dirk and Saki's hangar. It was the only tie he and Kal had to Krypton. So many secrets were hidden in this. So many questions Kal had will be answered. Krypto vowed to not let Kal down.<p>

A band latched onto Krypto's tail shocking his body. Krypto shrieked and dropped the pouch. Krypto whimpered and shook his head, clearing it. Frantically, he searched for the pouch. He saw Bernadeth reaching for it. Krypto bit Bernadeth's hand. The grotesque looking Fury screeched in pain. She pulled out of her faren-knife and sliced across Krypto's right side.

Krypto retrieved the pouch but not before howling in pain at the faren-knife slicing him. Krypto scrambled back against wall, waiting for the burning pain in his organs and skin to subside.

"Well, well, well, disable a faser and what do you see?" Lashina cackled. "A runaway doggie. Desaad is looking for you."

Krypto stared at his opponents: Knockout, Lashina and Bernadeth. He knew enough they were dangerous and had the ability to harm him. Krypto stood on all four legs, though his right legs were still shaky. He had to get away from them. Krypto scrambled as he turned to run but Bernadeth jumped in front of him.

Bernadeth licked her lips, "I wonder how you taste." She twirled her faren-knife. "I'm gonna slice you into pieces and cook you over a hot fire!"

"Try it and you're gonna taste my fist!"

Bernadeth turned her head to meet Lobo's fist. The Fury was knocked flat on her back.

Knockout regarded the new arrivals with great interest. "A Justice League member with Lobo and Queen Maxima? Hmm. Interesting."

Lobo knelt to Krypto. He touched the wound on the dog's side carefully. "That wench gotcha, huh?" Lobo notice the pouch Krypto gripped tightly with his teeth. He gently pried it from Krypto's mouth and opened it. He pulled out the Rubix, taking immediate notice of the symbols on the cube. "Is this the Rubix Kal wanted? Where is he?"

J'onn looked over Lobo and studied the Rubix as well. He saw the S in a diamond shield on the cube. It was the same symbol on Kal's shirt when they battled on Earth. So Kal wanted that. Reading Lobo's mind earlier, J'onn knew of the deal Kal made with Darkseid. It was clear to J'onn this belong to Kal but how did Darkseid gain possession of it?

Lobo put the Rubix back in the pouch and gave it back to Krypto. "Stay here, Krypto. We got your back."

"Three against three," Knockout stepped up. "Sounds fair. I want the biker."

Lashina pulled on her bands. "I'll take Maxima."

Bernadeth twirled her knife. "I'll take the Martian. I'll enjoy cutting him!" Bernadeth ran towards J'onn. She swiped her knife across J'onn's chest but he phased out before she could slice him. J'onn appeared behind Bernadeth and locked an arm around her neck. With his other hand, he squeezed her right wrist forcing her to drop her faren-knife.

"I've no time to engage in a lengthy battle with you."

"Don't worry. I'll make your death quick," Bernadeth promised. Using her telekinetic powers, she controlled the faren-knife she secretly had hidden on her.

J'onn cried in pain as the faren-knife pierced his left side. He released Bernadeth and the Fury turned and pressed her body against his. She gripped the knife and twisted it burning J'onn from the inside. The pain was excruciating but J'onn's will was strong enough to overcome it. He placed his hand on the knife pulling it from him as Bernadeth tried pushing the knife further into him. He overcame Bernadeth, pulled the knife out of him and didn't hold back punching Bernadeth. J'onn wasn't sure if it was his punch or the wall Bernadeth collided in that knocked her out. Either way, she wasn't going to cause trouble for them for a while.

J'onn leaned on the wall, wincing in pain. The burning had stopped and his body was slowly healing but the pain was still excruciating. J'onn checked on his companions. Lobo and Maxima were fighting Knockout and Lashina. A whimper underneath him turned J'onn away from their battle. He looked down and saw Krypto gazing at him. J'onn stared at the wound on the dog. He didn't need to be a doctor to know Krypto was in excruciating pain.

"I feel your pain." J'onn sympathized with the dog. "And I am a friend." He winced as he knelt to Krypto and held out his hand. "I am not here to harm your master."

Krypto saw the battle with J'onn and Bernadeth. He defeated the creature that hurt him. Krypto also knew J'onn came with Lobo and Maxima who were friends with his master. Those two factors made Krypto trust him. He stepped closer to J'onn and licked his hand.

"Good. Let's see if we can find your master and my friend and get away from this place." J'onn closed his eyes and concentrate. _Diana._

Knockout jumped in the air and came down hard on Lobo to kick him. Lobo took the hit, wanting to see what Knockout had. Lobo stumbled back. Her kick stung but it didn't hurt enough to cause real pain. "Is that the best you got? My babe kicks harder in her sleep!"

Knockout tripped Lobo and straddled him. "Bed me and you won't have to worry about me kicking you." She smiled at him. "Sucking you on the other hand…" she rubbed against him. "I have a very bad habit of doing that."

Lobo became distracted with Knockout's grinding. He liked how she rubbed against him. "That's not a bad habit."

Not far off, Maxima was engaged in a sword and electric whip battle with Lashina. As focused as she was on her opponent, she kept an eye on Lobo, too. Seeing Knockout straddle Lobo caused the Almerac queen to see red. Maxima sliced Lashina's band and kicked her chest. While Lashina slammed into a wall, Maxima stormed to Lobo and raised her sword over her head.

"Get off my man, you harlot!"

Maxima brought her sword down on Knockout. Knockout rolled off Lobo to save her head but not without receiving a large gash on her arm caused by Maxima's sword.

Lobo sat up only to receive a kick in the face by Maxima. "Pig!"

The kick rattled Lobo's head. "She touched me!" Lobo argued. "I'm innocent!"

Maxima wasn't listening. Her focus was on Knockout. Maxima sheathed her sword and used her psionic powers on Knockout. "Touch my man and you pay!" Gold bars of energy discharged from Maxima's hands hitting Knockout's face and chest.

The Fury screamed at the hot, white energy traveling through her body. Knockout battled many of her Furies in combat. She was scratched by Mad Harriet's spikes, had the insides of her right leg burned by Bernadeth's faren-knife and shocked by Lashina's electric bands. The feeling of Maxima's psionic powers felt like a combination of all that pain times ten.

When Maxima released her psionic powers off her, Knockout stumbled to the floor. Her body was literally smoking, her red hair frizzed and standing upright as if she was Frankenstein's wife and pieces of her uniform were burnt off. Instead of being smart and staying down, Knockout struggled to rise. Knockout pushed herself on her hands and knees. A pair of white boots faced her. She looked up to see Maxima staring down at her.

"Slut!"

Maxima kicked Knockout across her face. Knockout rolled over, groaning in pain. Maxima stepped to Knockout ready to kick her again. When she was close enough, Knockout grabbed Maxima's leg and pulled. Maxima shrieked as she lost her balance. Maxima kissed the floor and Knockout pounced on Maxima. She locked an arm around Maxima's neck and squeezed hard.

"I'm the slut?" Knockout laughed. "Obviously, you're not doing your job to keep Lobo pleased." She whispered. "Then again I'm irresistible to men."

Maxima threw her head back, smashing Knockout's skull and forcing the Fury to loosen her hold. "You wish, you cheap harlot!"

Knockout was smart to know Maxima was a force to reckon with. The Martian defeated Bernadeth and Lashina was having a hard time fighting Lobo. It was time for reinforcements. Knockout pressed a warning signal on her wristband, signaling parademons.

Moments before alerting the parademons, Lobo watched Maxima fight Knockout.

"Go, babe!" Lobo cheered Maxima. It was hot to see his woman fight another woman over him. When Maxima fired her psionic beams on Knockout, he hollered. "That's right! Fry her!"

Too engaged in watching the catfight, Lobo was unaware of Lashina tossing her bands at him. One latched around his neck and the two on his arms. Volts of electricity poured through Lobo's body. An ordinary person would be screaming in pain but Lobo found the pain pleasurable.

"Oh, yeah! Now this is a battle!" Lobo turned around to face Lashina. He wrapped his arms around her bands, getting a tighter grip and pulled Lashina to him. His face mere centimeters from hers, he whispered, "How about a hot kiss, sugar." Lobo pressed his lips on Lashina's. Lashina's bands shocked both Lashina and Lobo, only Lashina was the one in pain. Lashina struggled but Lobo tightened his hold on her, kissing Lashina and getting electrocuted at the same time.

When he pulled back, both his and Lashina's hair were singed. Lobo winked at Lashina. "Electrifying."

Lashina kneed Lobo between his legs. Lobo doubled over in pain while Lashina released the bands on Lobo's arms. She kept one band around his neck. She pulled hard, choking Lobo and forced Lobo to his knees. She kicked his face with her sharp boots. It left an imprint.

Lobo grinned at her as a drop of blood fell from his nose. This was going better than he planned. "Come on, baby. Make me bleed."

"I'll do more than make you bleed," Lashina vowed. "I'll kill you." Lashina stopped pulling on the band around Lobo's neck. She turned at the sounds behind her. "Parademons." Lashina uncoiled her band from Lobo. "Kill everyone!" She ordered and pointed to Lobo. "Especially him!"

Lobo laughed as he rose to his feet. "Come on, you flying insects! Make the Main Man bleed!"

* * *

><p><em>J'onn? Where are you?<em>

J'onn's heart swelled with joy. Diana contacted him! _I'm in the Tower of Rage with Lobo, Maxima and Krypto._

_Krypto is with you? Wait. Why are Lobo and Maxima with you?_

_I'll explain later. Where are you?_

_Darkseid's throne room. Hurry._

J'onn saw the swarm of parademons coming. Rescuing Diana would have to wait. J'onn was hurt but he had enough strength in him to fight parademons. "Stay close," J'onn told Krypto. "I will protect you."

J'onn kept his word and protected Krypto. With his alien strength, a mere punch knocked out parademons trying to strike him. He phased through parademons, took their firearms and used it on them. That along with morphing into creatures of his home world and knocking the parademons away like paper sent many falling back in retreat.

Maxima unsheathed her sword. She grinned as the parademons descended on her. She swung her sword left and right, slicing off wings, limbs and heads of parademons while throwing in punches and kicks here and there. "Now this is a fight!"

Lobo welcomed the horde of parademons attacking him. He allowed them to punch his face, chest and stomach. He allowed them to bite different parts of his body. It was all part of the plan. Drops of Lobo's blood fell on the floor until it formed into a small pool of blood. When he bled enough, Lobo started fighting back. He unraveled a large titanium alloy around his right wrist that had a large gutting hook on its end and struck many parademons. He broke away from the swarm surrounding them and edge closer to J'onn and Maxima.

Maxima saw Lobo's face and arms were marred with blood. She gasped, "Lobo, you didn't!"

He grinned. "Sure did, baby!"

From the pool of blood, an odd metamorphosis happened. The pool of blood grew twice its size, then three times, then ten. Parademons stopped fighting and stared at the growing blood. Lashina and a recovering Knockout and Bernadeth stared at the blood, too. As it continued to grow, the blood took an odd shape as a body climbed out. As it grew taller and bigger, the body took shape. It's skin turned white, black hair grew out of the bulbous head, the eyes turned blood red.

When the transformation was completed, a clone of Lobo stood. This was followed by another clone, another and then another. Suddenly there were thirty clone Lobos and more growing out of the blood pool. The clones grinned at the parademons and Furies and immediately attacked them.

While it was a big help for Lobo's clones to fight the parademons and Furies, J'onn wondered what the clones would do once they defeated them. He didn't want to stay around long enough to see. "I contacted Diana. She is in Darkseid's throne room. I'm sure Kal is with her."

"Then let's go!" Lobo waved some of the clones to follow him much to J'onn's displeasure. "Let's crash Darkseid's throne room!"

J'onn picked up Krypto, preferring not to make the injured dog walk the rest of the way. Krypto saw the many clones of Lobo and whimpered. He didn't have a good feeling about this. "I agree, my small friend."

* * *

><p>Diana fell on her back with a thud. Steppenwolf jumped on her and pressed his electro axe down on her, trying to crush her neck.<p>

"I should thank you, Amazon. You bewitching Kal-El has saved my life." Steppenwolf grinned at Diana as he pressed the base of the axe at her neck trying to cut Diana's oxygen. "Though it costs you yours!"

Steppenwolf was strong but so was she. Slowly, Diana pushed the staff of the axe from her neck, pushing Steppenwolf further from her face. When she created enough room between her and Steppenwolf, Diana kneed his stomach enough to knock the wind from him. Diana jumped to her feet and received a left hook from Steppenwolf in return. Diana staggered back while Steppenwolf retrieved a cannon gun from a fallen parademon. He fired on Diana.

Diana saw the energy blast coming to her and pull up her bracelets to deflect the beams. Diana wasn't aware of how long she and Steppenwolf were fighting but it was going on longer than she wanted it to. She lost count of how many punches and kicks the two received and threw at each other. The plan wasn't to defeat Darkseid and Steppenwolf but subdue them enough so they could escape with the Rubix and their lives. The room rocked as Kal and Darkseid battled each other. It looked to be a fight to the death although Darkseid made it clear he didn't want to kill Kal but to enslave him to be his next soldier.

_Diana._

The sound of J'onn's voice in her head caused Diana to loss her concentration. Instead of deflecting the beam, it hit her upper arm.

Diana's cry alerted Kal's attention. He turned from his battle with Darkseid and fired his heat vision on Steppenwolf's hands forcing him to drop his weapon. Diana fought back. She grabbed Steppenwolf's axe and brought it down on Steppenwolf. He caught the blade in his hands only inches from his face.

Diana reached out to J'onn. _J'onn? Where are you?_

_I'm in the Tower of Rage with Lobo, Maxima and Krypto._

He was here? With Krypto? Why were Lobo and Maxima here? So many questions. So little time for them to be answered. _Krypto is with you? Wait. Why are Lobo and Maxima with you?_

Steppenwolf started pushing the axe away from his face, forcing Diana back.

_I'll explain later. Where are you?_

Diana broke the staff from the axe. She swung the wooden staff to trip Steppenwolf. Not only did Steppenwolf fall but he lost his hold on the axe and it slashed his face. Diana ignored Steppenwolf's screams as she mentally told J'onn. _Darkseid's throne room. Hurry._

Without Diana's bracelets, Kal was defenseless against Darkseid's Omega Beams. Kal heard stories of what those beams could do and for a moment he feared what happened in the stories would happen to him.

The beams hit his chest, burning his shirt to cinders. Kal screamed as the energy blasts traveled through his torso. It felt as if his chest was on fire. Never before had he felt this kind of pain. Kal gripped his chest over his heart heaving.

_What the fruck was I thinking taking that directly? _

"I'm only getting started," Darkseid warned. "It's too late to beg for mercy. I won't allow it. I will make you suffer before I take your mind and make you my soldier."

Kal watched, waiting for Darkseid to make his move. He knew Darkseid was going to use those beams again. As soon as Darkseid did, Kal moved. His quick eyes saw the beams coming for him. Kal blurred to avoid the dangerous zigzag lines and land a punch across Darkseid's face. The Lord of Apokolips stumbled. Kal's blow shook Darkseid's body. Kal shook his hand trying to kill the sting in his hand.

Darkseid touched his face. Blood dripped from his stone lips. He growled. "You caused me to bleed."

"Put a band aid on it!" Kal threw his fist at Darkseid again but Darkseid caught it. Darkseid squeezed Kal's hand. He wanted to crush the bones in Kal's hands but Kal's hand could not be so easily broken. He was stronger than the opponents who challenged and fallen at his hands but that didn't matter to Darkseid. Kal-El would fall.

Kal pulled his hand trying to free it from Darkseid's grip but the ruler of Apokolips wouldn't let go. Kal grabbed Darkseid's arm, turned his body and threw Darkseid down his throne. Unfortunately for Kal, Darkseid didn't release Kal's hand and Kal tumbled down the stairs with Darkseid.

"Oh, zhuut!"

Kal jumped to his feet first and kicked Darkseid's face forcing the ruler of Apokolips to finally let go of Kal's hand.

Diana's painful scream distracted Kal. He saw Diana gripped her arm. He looked for the cause and saw Steppenwolf holding a cannon gun. Kal burned his eyes on Steppenwolf's hand forcing him to drop his gun. He didn't have a chance to do more for Darkseid fired his Omega Beams on his back. The blow knocked Kal on his knees. Darkseid took his time approaching Kal. Kal's groans was pleasing to Darkseid ears.

"Insolent pest!" Darkseid kicked Kal's stomach.

Kal rolled around the floor like a ball of yarn with only the wall stopping him. The pain of Darkseid's kick spread through his body.

If Diana wasn't in the room with him, Kal would engage in a lengthy battle with Darkseid but he couldn't. He only wanted to subdue Darkseid long enough for him, Diana and Krypto to make a quick escape with the Rubix. With Diana getting hurt, Kal desperately wanted to leave. He promised Diana she would not fall in Darkseid's hands and he vowed to not let that happen.

It was time to pull out the secret weapon.

Kal pushed himself to his feet. He pulled a baton from his belt and turned around to face Darkseid. "You ordered my adoptive parents death, Darkseid, and even though they were scared of you and warned me to avoid you at all cost, they still prepared me for when I would disobey them and fight you."

Darkseid watched the baton in Kal's hand extend itself into a bat. "A bat, Kal-El?" The Lord of Apokolips actually laughed. "I'm sure that is the strongest metal in the universe but I assure you, it has no effect on me."

Not even giving Kal a chance, Darkseid fired his omega beams again. Kal moved to avoid the beams and swung the bat against Darkseid's chest. Seeing an opening and whacked the bat against Darkseid's face twice. Blood trickled from Darkseid's forehead.

Shocked at the effects of the bat against his body, Darkseid touched his ringing head. How could something as simple as a bat harm him? Pulling his hand away from his forehead, Darkseid he saw blood. _His _blood. Darkseid eyes burned as his anger rose like a volcano. "_How_?"

"Radion bat coated with Element X. Rumor has it those materials weakens New Gods like yourself." Kal grinned. "Pops paid big bucks for radion and Element X and paid even bigger bucks to have it made into a bat."

"You…." Darkseid snarled. "I will…"

The throne room doors burst opened. Darkseid and Kal turned at the intrusion to see an army clone Lobos marching in. They marched in sync like storm troopers and surrounded Darkseid and Kal.

"What the hell….?" Kal trailed off. He tried counting them all but gave up when he reached fifty.

Darkseid was outrage. "_What is this?"_

The clone Lobos attacked Darkseid while Kal jumped in the air to avoid the fight. He landed next to Diana who was staring speechless at the intrusion. "I don't know what is going on but I think this is our chance to leave."

"Right!" Diana agreed.

Kal and Diana navigated through the sea of Lobo clones, ignoring the angry curses of Darkseid and his Omega Beams as they raced out of the throne. "If we can make it to my ship…"

"Kal!" Kal and Diana turned around to see Lobo, Maxima and J'onn approaching them.

"Lobo?" Kal couldn't believe his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He saw J'onn. "What are _you_ doing here?" He noticed J'onn holding Krypto. "Why are you holding my dog?"

"J'onn!" Diana lit up at seeing her friend. He was a sight for sore eyes. She went to embrace him but saw Krypto in J'onn's arms. "What happened to Krypto?" She took the dog out of J'onn's arms. "Oh, no, he's hurt!"

"Krypto's hurt?"

Maxima's mouth fell open at the sight of Kal. The voice sounded like Kal but the face didn't fit the man she knew as Kal. The Kal she knew was hairy and unattractive. The man with Kal's voice was clean shaven and absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes marveled at the muscles on the bare chested Kal as he examined Krypto's wound. "Oh, my, is that Kal?"

Lobo looked at Maxima as if she was stupid. "Of course it's Kal."

Maxima moaned as she stared at Kal like he was dinner. "I never thought he could be so handsome under all that hair. Mmm. I'm getting hot just looking at him." She licked her lips, gawking at his muscles. "I could eat off his chest. I could eat _him_."

Lobo turned to Maxima. She never looked at him the way she was looking at Kal. "Babe?"

Maxima walked past Lobo to Kal as if in a trance. She batted her eyes and smiled flirtatiously at him. "Hi, Kal."

Kal looked away from Krypto. "Maxima?" He was baffled she was here, too. "You came to help me?"

Maxima ran her fingers up and down Kal's muscled arm. "Oh, you know I help any friend of Lobo's. After all, you and he are good friends. Any friend of Lobo is a friend of mine."

Kal took Maxima's hand off him. "Uh, yeah." He turned back to Diana. "I have to get Krypto back to the ship and away from this place."

"You're right," Diana agreed. "He needs medical attention."

Kal gently took Krypto out of Diana's arms. He gave her a weak grin. Promises were made. They both got what they wanted and it was time for them to part ways. "I have my Rubix and you are free, Princess. Our truce is over… again. I guess this is goodbye."

Diana locked her eyes on Kal's. She knew it wasn't possible but she felt as if Kal was mentally trying to talk to her. He wanted to say something, wanted her to speak.

_Don't let it end this way. _

_Go back to your life and forget about him. _

_You are free to return to your friends and family._

_Kal-El is not your concern. Your alliance is over. Go home!_

_What's waiting for you at home besides work and family? No companionship. No one._

Kal cleared his throat snapping Diana from her thoughts. The moment shared between them was gone. Kal accepted Diana's decision. He couldn't blame her for wanting to go home after everything she has been through. He smiled warmly at Diana as he said, "Goodbye, Diana."

As Kal turned away, Diana knew she had to make a split second decision.

A split second to decide. A split second to change the course of her life.

"Wait!" Diana spoke up. Kal whirled around, his eyes hopeful. "I'll go with you."

Kal smiled.

J'onn was shocked.

Lobo grinned.

Maxima was pissed.

"You will?" Kal wanted to be sure he heard Diana right. "You'll come with me?"

"Diana." This time J'onn was calling her. The telepath was confused with Diana's decision. This was her chance to come home and she didn't want to.

Diana turned to J'onn. "Go back to the Javelin. I'm no longer Kal-El's bounty. I'm safe with him. Tell the others I will return on my own accord."

"But, Diana," J'onn protested.

"I have to do this, J'onn," Diana pleaded with her friend. "Trust me."

J'onn trusted Diana with his life and even though he didn't think Kal was a villain as the Justice League thought him to be, he was worried leaving Diana with him. J'onn stared at Kal and using his psychic powers to read him. The bounty hunter's mind was open to J'onn. He sent a mental message to the Martian.

_Diana will be safe._

J'onn saw sincerity in Kal's eyes. It was very clear something was transpiring between Kal and Diana and J'onn knew he couldn't come between that. "Very well, Diana. I will await your safe return."

Diana embraced J'onn. "Thank you."

All too quickly, Diana left J'onn's side and ran off with Kal.

_I hope you know what you are doing, Diana._

Maxima stared at Kal's retreating backside and had a split second decision of her own. "I think we should see other people, Lobo."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews and special thanks again to Wonderbee for that idea about Lobo. In the Young Justice series, Lobo was slaughtered while on a mission to Apokolips. His blood reformed into thousands of Lobo clones who wage war on the planet and then proceed to murder each other until only one Lobo (the current one) is left. So I added a different twist (not slaughtering Lobo) and integrated it in the chapter. It really worked out since when I initially wrote the battle scenes it was getting dark and too long and I wanted something dark yet funny and what's funnier than a clone of Lobos descending on Darkseid and the Furies. LOL!<p>

Supercyke: I would say Maxima has a change of heart now.

Wonderbee: I didn't know that about Lobo! That's a fun idea to use. Hope you liked it in this chapter. Yes, Kal continues to frustrate her but she can't ignore the pull she has to him. Boy, does she have a lot to answer for when she gets back. LOL!

Unoaranya: I like J'onn, too. He's always the voice of reason and one to see the situation with both sides. Though even he didn't expect Diana to do what she did at the end of this chapter. Hee. Hee. Maxima and Lobo. Hmm. Safe to say they are over. Not cool when your woman suddenly lusts after your friend.

Coconaut: Well, Kal does have feelings for Diana and he has been showing it with his kisses and his actions to her on his ship: giving her his bed to sleep him, cooking her dinner, etc. If Diana can't tell Kal is attracted to her then she needs more help than I can give. LOL! Kal also confessed to Urvashi about his attractions to her. Both are stubborn with verbally saying it to each other. Diana has that problem more than Kal.

Booeygirl: No more naked chases but the bickering will continue. ;)

Hellacre: Thanks. J'onn is wise and you're right about Maxima. She's almost salivating at the mouth over Kal. LOL! Nah. Diana isn't at the point of wanting to fight anyone for Kal. She's still fighting her feelings.

Belthezzor: LOL! Well, I think it's easy to say Kal won't allow himself to be treated like dirt to anyone. He will apologize for his actions yes. He has to and he should but he will hold his own to anyone who has a problem with him.

Ben: I think this is the only car crash you'd want to be a part of. LOL! Kal isn't the type Diana goes for. He kidnapped her and almost turned her over to an enemy of hers. Of course she will try to fight her feelings as long as she can though she is weakening. She's stubborn but so is Kal. It makes it fun for two stubborn people to butt heads.

Anonymous: I'm a female. I thought the name Arcadia was a giveaway on that. LOL!

KaliAnn: Hope you liked the fight. I know I've been leading up to it for a while now. Hopefully the anticipation paid off.

Roshane: Maxima changed her tune quickly didn't she? LOL!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for the reviews!

The Bounty Hunter

Part Nine

Hal and Shayera were the first to return to the Javelin. Hal placed Kal's ship in a Freight Loading Room and took his seat in the pilot seat. As soon as J'onn, Lobo and Maxima returned with Diana, they were making an immediate exit from Apokolips.

Shayera leaned on the back of her seat waiting. "I wonder about Diana's mental state. Anything could've happened to her on Apokolips. She's been here for three days."

That was true. Darkseid could've tortured and forced himself on Diana in all this time but J'onn didn't indicate that. "I'm worried, too, but J'onn said Diana is fine."

"And don't you find that odd?" Shayera asked. "Darkseid wanted Diana as his bride. She was here for three days. That sick monster would've started immediate brainwashing on Diana and raped her."

"It takes more than three days to crack Diana." Hal was confident in Diana's ability to resist mind control. "Diana would not let Darkseid touch her. She would fight him with everything she had and if she couldn't defeat him, it wouldn't surprise me if Diana would rather kill herself than let Darkseid touch her. J'onn, Lobo and Maxima rescued Diana in time."

"I hope so. I only wish I had a chance to have a crack at Darkseid and a second shot at that bounty hunter he hired." That was only Shayera's regret about this mission. She missed the big fight.

"Me, too," Hal agreed. "I wonder if that Kal guy was there. J'onn told Lobo Kal won't get what he wanted from Darkseid whatever that is."

"Who cares about him?" Shayera certainly didn't. "Whatever Darkseid did to him he deserves it."

The Javelin mildly shook as a boom tube opened. Shayera steadied herself from falling. Hal turned his head, expecting Diana's entrance. J'onn stepped out first followed by a bickering Lobo and Maxima. The boom tube closed and there was no sign of Diana.

Hal opened his mouth to speak but Shayera beat him to it. "Where's Diana? You said she was with you. You said you were bringing her back."

J'onn readied himself for the backlash. "That was the initial plan but after we were reunited with Diana, she decided to leave with Kal."

"The bounty hunter?" Shayera shrieked. "He's still around? What the hell were you thinking letting Diana leave with him?"

"I trusted Diana's decision." If Shayera was furious, J'onn could only imagine how Dinah or worse how Queen Hippolyta will react to the news.

J'onn couldn't get another word in for Lobo and Maxima's arguing overshadowed him. "What do you mean you want to see other people?"

"It's what I said! Why are you against this now, Lobo? You _wanted_ an open relationship!" Maxima raised her chin at him haughtily. "Angry you are being called out on your hypocrisy?" she snorted. "Typical male."

"Being open and seeing other people are two different things!"

Maxima crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't wait to hear Lobo explain that. "How so?"

"Seeing other people means you want to dump me!" Lobo couldn't handle that. He dumped women. He didn't get dump by them. That went against the law of nature according to Lobo.

"And I do!" Maxima didn't hold back on her feelings. "I'm done with you. I saw you happily letting Knockout grind you and I saw you kissing Lashina! I'm not putting up with you anymore!"

Lobo knew that was a lie. She dealt with it before. There was one real reason she wanted to dump him now. "You're only saying this because you want Kal. It ain't gonna happen. Kal doesn't want you! Kal can't stand you!"

"Jealous?" Maxima smirked. "Serves you right. You blew it with me! I don't need you and I can get any man I set my eyes on and if I want Kal, I will get him! Once I put my charms on him, he won't be able to resist me."

"Did you miss that hot babe that left with Kal? He's not gonna want you as long as he has that."

Maxima wasn't one to back down from a challenge. "We'll see about that."

"Nothing gets better than the Main Man," Lobo boasts proudly. "And going after my friend is low."

"Almost as low as you kissing a woman in front of me and letting another to grind against you?" Just the memory of that made Maxima punch Lobo's stomach.

"Will you two shut up?" Shayera yelled at them. "No one cares who's dumping who!"

"Butt out!" Maxima snapped at Shayera. "You're just jealous!"

Shayera gripped her mace. Looks like she was going to get her fight after all. "Jealous of a loudmouth like you?"

"Of course you are. If the men here had to choose between you and me, they would most definitely want me. You probably never had a man fight for you. Who wants to mate with a bird lady?"

"I missed the fight on Apokolips. I'm making up for that now!" Shayera lunged for Maxima but J'onn grabbed her, holding her back from Maxima who had her sword drawn as well. Even though she couldn't hit Maxima with her mace, she kicked her legs, hoping to get a hit on her.

While J'onn held Shayera back, Maxima continued to mock her and argue with Lobo who didn't accept being dumped. Watching the exchange, pushed calm Hal Jordan to his limits. "SHUT UP!"

The Javalin suddenly became silent as all eyes turned to Hal. "I don't care about you and Lobo, Maxima and I wouldn't choose you over Shayera. I do care about my friend, Diana, and I want to know why she didn't return but there isn't time. We need to leave now. The last thing we need is Darkseid detecting us! So, everyone sit down, shut up or I will eject you from the ship in mid-flight!"

Everyone quietly fell into their seats.

Maxima eyed Hal curiously as she buckled in. "I like this Green Lantern's confidence. Kind of sexy. I can _so_ get him if I want."

Lobo rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>With the invasion of the Lobo clones in the Tower of Rage, all parademons and guards were sent to the throne room and the surrounding corridors to deal with the attack. It made it easier for Kal and Diana to slip away unnoticed. Only four parademons were left to stand guard at the tower's entrance. Though she received minor injuries in the fight, Diana defeated the parademons, making way for her and Kal to easily board his ship.<p>

Taking Krypto from Kal, Diana sat in the copilot seat while Kal launched his ship and flew away from the Tower of Rage. He didn't spare the fuel. Parademons tried attacking but Kal easily shot those down, activated the boom tube and escaped Darkseid's universe.

When the boom tube closed, Kal leaned back in his seat and sighed in great relief. "We made it." He smiled at Diana. "I was actually worried our plan wouldn't work."

"Worried? You?" Diana mocked. "I cannot believe it."

"I worry sometimes." Kal pushed himself out of his seat. "The ship's on autopilot and we're in hyperdrive until we reach our destination. Let's take care of Krypto and you." Kal frowned at the marks on Diana's arms and legs. "I told you to let me fight the parademons."

"You were holding Krypto." Diana followed Kal out of the cockpit. "And I'm a fast healer."

"Still have to check out your wounds. I don't want you getting an infection."

Why was he acting so concern now? Diana wondered. Following behind Kal, Diana noticed Kal's bare back. His shirt was burned by Darkseid's Omega Beams and in the midst of battle, she didn't notice. Now Diana couldn't help but stare at strong, muscled back in front of her.

"Don't you think you should put on a shirt first?" Diana didn't want to be in close proximity of Kal shirtless. It was almost as bad as being with him naked and she didn't want to recreate that event again!

"You've seen me naked and you're complaining about seeing me shirtless?"

"Not complaining." _Hera, was there ever a back that looked so perfect?_ "I think you should be covered up more."

Kal suddenly turned around almost causing Diana to bump into him. He was smiling at Diana. Why? "Silly woman." Kal leaned forward and kissed the tip of Diana's nose. "Carnal thoughts about me _again_?"

At the touch of his lips on her nose, warmth spread all over Diana's face. By the growing smile on Kal's face, she knew she was blushing.

Curse that man.

"I am not having carnal thoughts!"

Kal laughed. "Such defiance. If you react like that, then it must be true." Kal kept walking down the corridor. "I would walk around naked for you since I know you enjoy that but we have to treat you and Krypto first."

If she wasn't holding Krypto, Diana would kick Kal. She followed Kal in a room. It was smaller than the other rooms in the ship. There was a sink, cabinet, basic medical tools on the wall and an exam table in the center of the room. "You have a medical room?"

"It's not used much," Kal went to the cabinet to pull out a jar and a roll of bandage. He cleaned his hands at the sink. "Put Krypto on the table."

Diana laid Krypto on the table. Krypto whimpered and Diana stroked his white fur to soothe the dog. The wound he received from Bernadeth was deep but it was slowly healing. "What is that?" she asked of the jar.

"A healing balm from Urvashi's world. She always stocks my ship with her world's medical supplies since it's effective on me and Krypto." Kal opened the jar and dipped his fingers inside. His fingers were coated with a blue cream. "Hold him," he warned Diana. "This is gonna sting him."

Kal gently placed the cream on Krypto's wound. The dog growled and wiggled his legs and wagged his tail. He tried to get up but Diana held him still, while gently rubbing a hand over his head and back to distract him. "I'm sorry," Diana apologized. "This is my fault."

Kal dipped his fingers in the jaw again. "What are you talking about?"

"Krypto got hurt again."

"And you're blaming yourself?" Kal applied a second coat over Krypto's wound. "You shouldn't. If anything, it's my fault Krypto was hurt. Twice."

Diana didn't understand. Why was Kal blaming himself? Kal closed jar and unrolled the bandage. Kal placed the bandage over Krypto's wound. "I was the one who decided to go after you. I was tempted by Darkseid's offer to kidnap you. You were only doing what you needed to survive. I can't fault you for that. I was the one to put Krypto in harm's way because of my decision."

There was a sense of honor in Kal. Diana hated how that made her heart feel. "You can't blame yourself, Kal-El. You want to know who you are. Anyone would be pushed to do anything to get something they always seek." Diana experienced that herself with her failed deal with Bolloq. Thinking of Bolloq forced Diana to think of Kal coming to her rescue and the kissed they shared. Diana shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Um, how often should we change Krypto's bandage?"

"We don't have to do that. The balm and bandage speeds up the healing process on his wound." Kal dried his hands and left the room. "You are not dealing with Earth's medical techniques, Diana."

He called her by her name again. She liked the sound of his name on her lips. Her own lips twitched in a smile. Thankfully Kal didn't see that. She didn't want him thinking she liked how her name sounded on his lips.

Kal returned with a wide, oval shaped disc. Diana was confused on its use until Kal placed Krypto on it. Kal turned a dial on the disc. It hummed and Krypto began floating around the room. "It'll be best if Krypto didn't walk until his wounds have healed."

"Very inventive," Diana remarked.

"I guess it is to you." Kal saw discs like this since he was a kid but Diana, who grew up on primitive Earth, knew nothing about this kind of technology.

Kal patted the table. "Come on. You're next."

"Next for what?"

"Your wounds."

"My wounds will heal fine. I don't—" Diana protested as Kal lift her and placed her on the table. "Stop that," she protested.

"I will have to work on your stubbornness." Kal uncapped the balm jar again. He covered a finger in blue cream and rubbed the wound Diana received when Steppenwolf shot her. Diana winced. The cream was hot on her skin. It amazed Diana the cream could be felt on her tough skin.

As Kal covered the wound with a bandage, Diana told him, "I'm not stubborn."

"That's the first thing a stubborn person says. Maybe some space travel will settle your nerves." He rubbed cream on her lower thigh just above her left knee. A parademon struck her here. Diana winced at the heat on her skin. Kal lowered his head and blew his breath over the wound.

The cool sensation of Kal's breath on her leg forced Diana to shudder. That felt too good. Not only that, but there was something unsettling having Kal's head between her legs. If she closed her eyes, she could recall the dream she had of him. She could picture his head a little higher, his mouth opened, touching her… "Don't," Diana gasped. "Don't do that."

Kal pulled his head up. "Your skin was hot. I was only cooling it down." Kal was grinning. He knew it was more than that.

Diana put a hand on Kal's chest, trying to put some distance between him and her. "I can apply the rest of the balm on me."

"Then would you mind putting the cream on me?" Kal suggested. "Those Omega Beams hurt."

"Do it yourself," she told him. If she touch the muscles on his chest….

"After all I've done for you, you can't rub the balm on me?" He pouted. "It really hurts. Your touch is so soothing to Krypto. Can't I experience that soothing touch just this once?"

There was a starburst wound on his chest where her hand rested. Was he really in pain or was this just a sting? Kal was very strong. Perhaps it was only a flesh wound, a tiny scrape. Diana squeezed the hard flesh.

"Ow!" Kal yelped. "What did you do that for?"

Diana pulled her hand away shocked. It did hurt Kal. Suddenly, Diana felt very foolish. Darkseid can disintegrate a human with his Omega Beams. Kal was lucky this mark was the only effect he received. "I… I wanted…. I'm sorry." It wouldn't hurt to rub the balm on Kal's chest. He saved her from Darkseid. He held up his word to protect her from him. She couldn't refuse this one request from him. Besides, Diana was always a compassionate person. How could she refuse someone in need?

Diana took the jar from Kal. She dipped her fingers inside the jar and rubbed the blue cream on his chest. Never before has she felt skin so hard, so smooth and so many muscles. _Hera, what a beautiful chest. Aphrodite couldn't have molded a better body. Why couldn't he have his wound on his back? _

Diana applied another coat on Kal's chest. Her finger slipped from his chest to the muscles on his abs. His muscles felt good under her fingers. She slowly traced the lines of muscles, not really wanting to stop but knowing she should.

Kal cleared his throat. "Not that I mind you rubbing my stomach but the wound is on my chest."

Diana pulled her fingers away as it was on fire. "Sorry."

Kal grinned. "Don't be." Kal saw Diana's face flush with embarrassment. He hopped on the table, wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "I never met a woman so beautiful who blush at the silliest things. We will work on that."

Work on that? What did he mean?

"I think for our first outing I'll take you to a planet of water where there are civilizations of dolphins, whales, and other sea creatures beyond the ones you know on Earth and merpeople, even more magnificent than Aquaman. Or we can go to Florana. It's a planet of gardens, far beautiful than the gardens on Earth. I'll find a flower just for you," he promised. "There are thousands of worlds out there, Diana, with smells and taste that will awaken your senses. I never thought much of them but I think it will be special seeing them with you."

Diana watched Kal curiously. Why was he talking this way? If she didn't know any better, Kal was thinking of taking her on a date.

"Oh!" His handsome face lit up at the idea he had in mind. "I will take you to Gallinore for our first outing. Yes, that will be the perfect place."

"What's that?"

"It's a beautiful world in the Hapes Galaxy. It's famous for its rainbow gems. You will call it jewels like diamonds, rubies, sapphires and emeralds. The pristine waters on that planet are the purest I've taste. Gallinore has four moons so bright it fills the night sky. You would look very beautiful under that sky."

The way he looked at her; such desire; such happiness; it made Diana uncomfortable. "Why are you saying such things to me?"

Kal chuckled as he brushed a lock of hair from Diana's face. She was so cute. Did the men on Earth not know how to court a woman? "You're my woman now. Shouldn't I say such things to you?"

Kal moved in to kiss Diana but leaned back. Oh, no. He got the wrong idea about her. "What are you saying? I'm not your woman."

Kal was bemused. "Of course you are. You said you will come with me. You said it in front of your friend."

And he thought because of that declaration that made her his woman? "Wait." Diana hopped off the table, putting distance between them. "That doesn't mean I want you or make me yours."

Kal frowned. He didn't like the way this was going. "You're not making sense, Diana. You had a chance to go home. I wouldn't have stopped you. Why stay with me if you didn't want me?"

It was a good question. Too bad she didn't have a good answer. "You misinterpret that, Kal-El. I wasn't expecting J'onn to show up and I didn't want to leave you like that. I think after all we've been through we should have a proper goodbye." Hera, even Diana wasn't buying what she was saying. "I should at least know what's on that Rubix. You kidnapped me for that. I should learn what's on that, too."

Kal could not believe his ears. He couldn't believe Diana. Surely, he did not miss the signals. He was certain Diana's desire to leave with him and not her friend was an admission of attraction to him. They were free to explore their feelings now. She didn't have to worry about Darkseid anymore and he had his Rubix. Why was she holding back?

Not only was Kal frustrated with Diana he was embarrassed, too. He expressed his feelings for her, was playful and affectionate with her and she turned him down. He wasn't one to be open with his feelings. It was why he engaged in relationships that didn't go anywhere, but now that he wanted more, he was turned down and he didn't like it.

"Fine." He angrily hopped off the table. "If that's how you want it, I'll show you what's on the Rubix and you can be on your way."

Kal stormed out of the room leaving Diana to wonder if she made the right decision.

"Of course I did," Diana told herself. "I shouldn't get involve with a man like him. He's a bounty hunter, a mercenary for hire. I'm an ambassador. I'm not attracted to him. Sure, Kal-El has a nice looking body but that doesn't mean he's suited for me. He's not my type at all. I don't want him."

If that was the case, why didn't Diana believe herself?

Diana caught Krypto looking at her. He didn't believe her either.

Kal returned with the pouch he had the Rubix in. "You want to know what's on this Rubix? Fine. I'll show you and you can go home." Kal didn't want share the Rubix with her this way but since Diana was anxious to see it and get away from him, so be it.

Kal opened the pouch and pulled the cube out. One of the first things Diana noticed was the symbols on the cube matched the symbol on Kal's shirts

"Is that your family crest?" Diana asked of the symbols.

"Yes. Darkseid told me so when I touched the cube during our first meeting. I think that is one of the few things he was being truthful about."

Touching the cube activated it. The El crests on the cube glowed. Just as when Kal first touched the cube, Kal's small room transformed into a room from his home world and he saw his parents once more. Krypto barked excitedly seeing the pair, leaving Kal to wonder how much of their home world does Krypto remember.

Diana immediately knew this was Kal's parents. The resemblance was striking between Kal and his father and there was no mistaken his eyes came from his mother.

Lara spoke, "Our dearest, Kal-El. We hope your journey to Earth was a safe one. You left us too young to remember us, Kal-El, but I am your mother, Lara."

Earth? Kal was to come to Earth? The news not only shocked Diana but it floored Kal as well.

"And I am your father, Jor-El. By the time you see this, you will be on Earth in the care of Earthlings who I hope are taking good care of you. I wish we could see you grow up, Kal-El, but Rao didn't see it that way. Krypton, our home world, was dying. Our planet's core became unstable, causing quakes that lead to our inevitable destruction."

The hologram shook. Jor-El and Lara balanced themselves against a wall. When the quakes passed, Jor-El continued, "I went to the Krypton Council with my findings of Krypton's doom but they didn't listen. Your mother and I began building a ship so we could escape Krypton's destruction. Only….only there was only time to build a ship to save you and your pet Krypto who will protect you in your new life."

"Enclosed in your ship are files of our home world stored in the Rubix. It's a puzzle only you will be able to figure out and only you will have access to. Learn and study our culture, Kal-El. Be proud of where you come from but don't share the vanity of our people that have caused our deaths." Tears began to flow from Lara's eyes. "My sweet, Kal-El. I'll always love you."

Jor-El resumed, "As you grow on Earth, you will discover you look like Earthlings but know you are not like them. Under the Earth's yellow sun, you will develop several powers that will separate you from Earthlings. Your strength will grow exponentially, your speed will increase. You'll be invulnerable." Jor-El warned his son, "It is a gift. No matter how isolated you may feel, don't think of these powers as a curse but a gift. Do not abuse these powers, Kal-El. You can do so many great things with them. Why, if I had the powers you possessed, I would've saved our world, raise you….I could hold you in my arms right now." A tear rolled down Jor-El's cheek, his voice overwhelmed with grief, "My Little Kal-El."

The hologram of Krypton fade around them. Kal stared at the cube visibly shaken. He knew the cube would give him answers to his past but he was not expecting this.

Kal opened his mouth to speak but no words came from his mouth.

Diana had trouble processing the information as well. Kal was to come to Earth as a baby. How could that be?

It took a minute but Kal found his voice. "If I were to come to Earth as a baby, then how did I end up with Dirk and Saki? Why did my Pops stop my journey to Earth?"

There was anger in Kal's voice. "You said your adoptive father found your ship in spaceship. Perhaps he didn't know about Earth but saw an innocent baby traveling in space alone and took you in."

"By doing that, he changed my life!" Kal paced the room as hundreds of thoughts ran through his mind. "I always thought I was to be more than a bounty hunter. I always thought there was something else meant for me in life. Whenever I voiced it to them, I was shot down. They nearly pressured me to follow in their footsteps. They took my life away."

"You don't know that. Maybe your ship malfunction and Dirk rescued your ship. Maybe Jor-El miscalculated and sent your ship off course. Don't be angry at the people who raised you, Kal-El. After all, you're here because of them." Kal's face shadowed with anger and pain. Diana wanted nothing more than to draw him in her arms but she resisted. She had to be cautious of her feelings toward him. It was dangerous being in his presence now. Seeing Kal vulnerable could force her to do something foolish. "You cared for them enough to want to know who murdered them. Whatever they did, I'm sure it was out of love for you."

"If they love me, why hide the truth from me?" Kal asked. "All these years, I was lead to believe my birth parents abandoned me when in fact, they saved my life. They saved me and Krypto from our dying planet. I hated them and my parents loved me. Fruck." Kal dropped to the floor no longer able to stand. In fact, he felt sick to his stomach. "The things I thought of them and I was wrong. If only I'd known the truth….."

This time Diana couldn't hold back. She dropped to the floor and wrapped her arms around Kal. "Don't. Don't curse yourself. Don't be angry. You didn't know."

Kal put his hands on Diana's arms and leaned against her, drawing himself further into her embrace. "I thought if I learned the truth, I would learn who my parents are, I would finally be reunited with my people and learn where I come from but I have nothing. They're all gone and have been for years." He sighed heavily. "I'm the only one left."

His admission was heartbreaking. _You're not alone. _Diana thought the words but she didn't have the courage to say it.

"I'm only left with questions. What kind of life would I have if I arrived on Earth as a baby? Would we even know each other? Would we even be friends? Enemies?"

_Lovers?_ Diana wondered.

Kal sighed, "I guess I will never know."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I don't know. Now that secrets of my past have been unlocked, I can finally move forward with my life. I only stayed in the bounty hunter business to find out the truth of my parents death. Now there is nothing holding me to that. I'm free to do what I want. What that is I'm not sure."

Diana knew she wasn't thinking straight. Being in Kal's presence was having that effect on her. She told him she didn't want intimacy with him and here she was holding him, comforting him over the shocking discovery of his past. Learning of his past, Diana couldn't help but wonder what kind of life they could've had. Perhaps Kal could've been a member of the Justice League. Perhaps they could've been friends, free of the tension that lied between them.

"Come home with me."

The words escaped Diana's lips before she could take it back.

Kal looked at Diana, not believing what he heard. "What?"

"Earth was the place you were meant to come to. Come back to Earth with me. See the planet you were meant to grow up on. You always thought you could be more than a bounty hunter. Maybe you can find that on Earth."

"To Earth. You do realize what happened the last time I was on Earth?"

Diana smiled, "Yes, but this time you are not out to kidnap anyone. What have you got to lose?"

Only his heart to Diana and it was worth the risk and maybe, she wouldn't mind losing her heart to him.

* * *

><p>"You're certainly looking a lot better." Dinah beamed as she entered Bruce's room at the Hall of Justice.<p>

For the past three days, Bruce was stuck in bed receiving medical treatment for his injuries in his fight with Kal. He wore a cervical collar to deal with his neck injuries. Per Dr. Midnight's suggestion, Donna applied the purple ray in short bursts to his neck and back to heal the nerves.

"Looking a lot better?" Bruce growled. He wore a brace around his neck, preventing him from turning his head. He was being fed intravenously because he couldn't deal with anyone but himself feeding him and with his hands in a cast, he couldn't do that. He needed painkillers to deal with the fall his body suffered and he had a bedpan! "I'm still stuck in this bed, Dinah. It's been three days but it feels like I've been injured for weeks."

"It usually feels that way." Dinah was bedridden herself once so she sympathized with Bruce's plight. She took the seat by his bed. "Donna told me she was able to heal the injuries in your ear. You can hear again."

"I rather walk out of here."

"Not yet," Dinah told him. "We have to heal your neck injuries first and we can only apply the purple ray in short bursts. You can't overdo it."

Bruce knew she was right but he didn't have to like it. "Any word from Hal about Diana?"

"You should really focus on your injuries and not ask about Diana, Bruce."

"I'm stuck in this bed, Dinah. In my state, I'm not gonna run off and do something stupid."

_No, you already did that fighting a guy who took out Zatanna, Hal and J'onn._ However, Dinah couldn't blame Bruce. She would've done the same thing. "We haven't heard from Hal yet. It's only been a day, Bruce."

Bruce wished he was on the mission. He always wanted to be in the loop. For the first time, he was left out and he hated it. In his recovery, Bruce watched footage of the Justice League's embarrassing battle with the alien and his dog. Many news outlets had the video on their websites. There were also civilians who posted their accounts from their camera phones on their Facebook and YouTube accounts.

"I looked at the recordings of our battles."

Dinah groaned. "Bruce!"

"I needed something to do while I'm stuck here. Whoever that brute was, he knew of our abilities. He knew how to take us out. He has been watching us."

He was telling her what she already knew. "Bruce, the Justice League already knows this. There are videos of our battles on the Internet and it has been since our formation. You're making it as if that guy has been in close proximity of us before the battle." Bruce's expression didn't change. He was serious. "That's impossible. We would've known."

Bruce raised a doubtful eyebrow. "Would we?"

"Of course we would have!" Dinah argued. At least Dinah did before Bruce started planting doubts in her mind. He obviously knew something she didn't. "What do you know?"

"After watching the footage, I had Dick study the skies for the past two months of any unusual activity. Any alien ships that have come to Earth run on their own special fuel. Earth doesn't have the technology to track any vapors from alien ships but it can be tracked with using the Thanagarian technology we have in the Hall of Justice. Dick stored his findings on my iPad yesterday."

Dinah picked up the iPad on the nightstand. She touched the icon dated with the day of the battle. Words of information rolled on the screen and what Dinah read, she found upsetting. "The alien was here over a week ago." She frowned. "What is Dick talking about when he said there was an unusual amount of turbine jet exhaust over the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir in Central Park?"

"That's where Diana's kidnapper hid his ship. In plain sight."

"Under a cloaking device you mean," Dinah said. "Even in New York, people would notice a ship floating over a reservoir in the park." Dinah was frustrated the Justice League missed it. It made them appear incompetent they dropped the ball. Three days after the fight, they were still being skewered by the news outlet who usually praised them and their efforts. "How did we miss an alien ship coming to Earth?" Surprisingly, Bruce didn't have an answer to Dinah's question. "With Diana living in New York, I bet this guy made trips to the Embassy and Diana never noticed. He was watching her like a stalker."

"I'm sure. Keep reading."

Dinah touched the screen, scrolling to the next page. "He was in the Hall of Justice? He was here the day before our fight?"

"I remember you and Ollie arguing with Wally blurring in the Hall of Justice. I didn't give it much thought then but I later remembered Wally was here thirty minutes before you arrived."

"So it was the alien who blurred in the building and not Wally." _I guess I owe Wally an apology. _Dinah read on. "Dick did a scan of the building. The infrared cameras picked up the body heat of something following Wally to the conference room where the meeting was. Regular cameras has no visual?"

Bruce explained. "He followed Wally with a device that made him invisible. That's why the cameras didn't pick him up. That's why we didn't see him."

"If he followed Wally, then he was there during the meeting. Wait," Dinah recalled the odd occurrences during the meeting. "You think he was the one who grabbed Diana's butt?"

"And stabbed J'onn's neck."

Dinah remembered that. She also remembered what Hal told her of the positron device that was used on J'onn. "That's how he got J'onn's DNA." All of this sudden knowledge made Dinah angry. She was angry with the alien and she was angry with Bruce. "You had Dick do this investigation and not tell me? I'm in charge, you know? Why leave me out of the loop until now?" If he wasn't injured, Dinah would hit Bruce with his iPad.

Bruce didn't regret his decision to withhold information from Dinah until he was ready to tell her. "I have a higher rank than you."

"You're injured!" Dinah snapped. "You are off the roster until you recover!"

"I'm off the roster but it doesn't mean I can't work behind the scenes."

"I'm gonna hit, Dick," Dinah vowed, "And once you are well, I'm gonna hit you."

"Don't get angry with me because you failed to do what I did."

"In other words, not think like you." She knew Bruce meant that. He was undermining her ability to lead the Justice League in his, J'onn and Diana's absence.

Zatanna rushed into the room excited. "The Javalin's entering Earth's atmosphere. They'll be here in minutes!"

Dinah turned in her chair, shocked at the news. "They're back already? It's only been a day."

"How's Diana?" Bruce asked.

"Hal didn't say." Zatanna saw the concern on Bruce and Dinah's face. "I assume she is fine."

"You assume?" Bruce didn't like that answer.

Dinah place the iPad on the nightstand rose from her seat. "Let's go, Zatanna."

"Wait," Bruce called out to them. "I need to be wheeled in. I want to debrief them, too."

"Hmph!" Dinah rejected him. "Maybe next time you will include me in your investigations instead of leaving me out."

"What's that about?" Zatanna asked when they left Bruce's room.

Dinah was too upset with Bruce to go into details. She would only say, "Even injured, Bruce can be an ass."

Zatanna shrugged. "What else is new?"

Dinah and Zatanna reached the docking bay just as the Javalin landed. With them were Wally and Donna, who was anxiously awaiting the return of her sister. The ramp opened. Hal, J'onn and Shayera stepped off.

But not Diana.

Donna was the first to ask. "Where's Diana?"

Hal, who now knew the whole story, glared at J'onn. "I'll let J'onn explain that."

When they returned to Almerac to drop Lobo and Maxima off, J'onn explained in detail everything that happened in the Tower of Rage. Hal shared Shayera's anger and disappointment with J'onn but he didn't voice it like the Thanagarian. Now that J'onn was explaining it to Donna, Dinah, Wally and Zatanna, the Green Lantern knew his friend was going to put through the ringer again.

"How could you let Diana go, J'onn?" Dinah yelled. "You knew she was in danger with Darkseid and you let her go off with the man who kidnapped her?"

Even lighthearted Wally was angry with J'onn, "Not only did he kidnap her, but he and his devil dog kicked our butts! Diana's not safe with them!"

"It was Diana's decision to go," J'onn tried to explain to his friends but nothing he could say would cool their anger towards him. "Diana wasn't under any mind control. I sense a change between Diana and Kal. I read his mind. He wouldn't harm Diana. I trusted my instincts to let her go."

"Oh, my gosh," Zatanna figured it out. "Diana fell in love with her kidnapper. Classic case of the Stockholm syndrome."

Shayera rolled her eyes. "Diana did not fall in love with her kidnapper. She's under some mind control."

"J'onn said she wasn't. No. Diana left with this Kal guy under her own free will." Zatanna shook her head disappointed. "I thought Diana was a smart woman but she's not. Now I know why Diana never got into all those good guys she dated. She wanted a bad boy."

"Diana's not the bad boy type," Wally jumped in the conversation. "I'm a bad boy and Diana never wanted me."

Shayera rolled her eyes at the speedster. "You're not a bad boy, Wally. You're just a boy who is not man enough for Diana."

"Hey!" Wally protested. "I am so a man."

"We're getting off topic!" Dinah was on the verge of releasing her siren cry to shut everyone up. "J'onn, you should have brought Diana back and you failed to do so. She was obviously under some mind control even you can't detect. You will be the one to tell Queen Hippolyta we failed to bring her daughter back. Not me!" Dinah shook her head and waved her hands in a gesture of 'No.' She was not going to tell Queen Hippolyta the Justice League let her daughter leave with her kidnapper.

Donna, who was silent as J'onn recant his encounter with Diana, decided to speak up. "J'onn, I'd like to speak with you alone." J'onn agreed with Donna's request. He angered his friends and was not comfortable being in their presence now and neither they with him. Donna, it appeared, was not angry with him.

Alone in the hallway, Donna asked, "How did my sister look to you, J'onn? Did she look healthy?"

"Yes. There weren't any signs of torture or fatigue one suffers being on Apokolips as a prisoner. I would go on to say Diana wasn't on Apokolips for long."

"But how can that be?" Donna asked. "Diana was taken three days ago. If the bounty hunter wanted this Rubix from Darkseid, wouldn't he have taken Diana to Apokolips immediately?"

It was something J'onn couldn't figure out himself. He read Lobo's mind. He knew Kal desperately wanted this Rubix but he obviously didn't bring Diana to Apokolips after the battle. "That's what makes Diana's healthy condition all the more mysterious. She wasn't under any mind control, Donna. I checked. Diana went with Kal under her own free will."

"Are you sure J'onn?" Donna needed J'onn to be certain. "You didn't think Diana was in any danger?"

"No. Something transpired between Diana and Kal. I saw it in their eyes when Kal said goodbye to her. Diana didn't want to leave him."

Though worried for her sister, Donna unexpectedly, smiled. "Guess Diana met a guy she would go on more than one date with." She giggled. "How ironic it's her kidnapper. Mother, won't approve of him at all. Mother!" Donna put a hand over her mouth in shock. "We have to tell my mother about this. She will be furious."

* * *

><p>Donna stood with J'onn as he told Queen Hippolyta of his trip in space; from learning who Kal was, his thoughts Kal wasn't evil as he and the Justice League initially thought, reading Lobo's mind to know where Diana was and why Kal took her and lastly finding Diana on Apokolips and letting her leave with Kal.<p>

Over the discourse, Donna saw her mother's face change from concern, shock and anger. If her mother could summon the most violent storms to express her anger, she could with the expression on her face now.

When J'onn finished, Hippolyta didn't say anything. She sat on her throne staring at J'onn with a stony, livid expression. It was scary for the next ten minutes there were silence in the Themyscira throne room. Two of the guards feared Hippolyta died from shock of the news. Only the blinking of her eyes told them she was still alive.

"Mother," Donna spoke gently, "don't you have anything to say to J'onn?"

Hippolyta shifted in her throne slightly. "I've listened to what you had to say, Martian. You saw my daughter, had a chance to free her from her captor and you failed to do so on a gut feeling?"

J'onn stood bravely expecting the backlash. "Yes. If I felt Diana was in any danger, I would've taken her but she wasn't."

"If you felt?" The angry roar of Hippolyta's voice caused her guards to jump in fear of the Queen of Themyscira. "I cannot believe you stand before me failing to bring my daughter back. If I were any other queen, I would have your head for such failure."

"Mother," Donna stood in front of J'onn. Hippolyta had Hephaestus sword at her hip. There was a chance she would strike the Martian in anger. "You know J'onn is a good friend to Diana. Instead of being angry with him, perhaps you should accept Diana _chose_ to not come back yet. She said she will come back on her own. I believe she will. We should accept that."

"I will not accept that!" Hippolyta yelled. "My daughter runs off her with kidnapper and you expect me to consent?"

"Not consent," Donna tried to calm her mother, "more like trust Diana. Diana has always done right before. We should trust her decision now."

"Diana is with a man. She is obviously attracted to him and her rational thinking is clouded by feelings she is not ready to deal with, feelings she does not understand." Hippolyta thought better of her daughter. "I can't believe Diana let her emotions ruled her. Running with emotions brings nothing but trouble."

"I think it's time Diana let her emotions rule her," Donna spoke up defying her mother.

Hippolyta looked at Donna in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"I think it's time Diana finally feel something and not be a robot. That's what she's been since living in Patriarch's world." Now that Donna started, she wasn't going to back down. "Diana only works in Patriarch's world. If she's not working for the Embassy, she is working for the Justice League. She never has any fun. She never enjoy the pleasures that world has to offer. Even when going on dates with men, Diana is not happy. She probably doesn't even know how to be happy because she goes on one date with men. I don't claim to know what is going on with Diana and Kal, the bounty hunter, but I bet Diana is happy for once. I bet Diana is in the company of a man she likes and you, as her mother, should accept that!"

Hippolyta stared speechless at Donna. Never before has her daughter spoke to her that way. "As your Queen, I could have you punished for such insolence but as your mother, you get a warning. If Diana wants fun with a man, she will have it as I cannot do anything about that. That fun ends when she returns and if Kal returns with her, he will face my blade."

* * *

><p>AN: I fear for Kal's safety. LOL!<p>

Hellacre: Yes, Diana is scared and unsure of her feelings since she never experienced it before.

Thankfully, Kal sees that and will take it easy on her. I bet I frustrated you with her. Maxima won't listen. She think all men wants her and she wants Kal and it'll be fun to see her fail. Yes I was giggling when Darkseid got hit with the bat. It's something I always wanted to do.

Sweet Heavens: Thanks for the review. No, I don't see Diana and Maxima engaging in a bitch fight. Maxima will be catty with Diana but Diana is above the pettiness and name calling. Kal isn't attracted to Maxima and Diana will soon learn that so there's no threat with Maxima. Someone else on the other hand being a threat between Diana and Kal is possible but there won't be any physical fighting.

Wonderbee: Thanks for the suggestion. I had fun writing the Lobo scene.

Unoaranya: Thanks. The League is confused and Hippolyta is pissed. I fear for Kal when he meets her. LOL! She won't be happy!

Ben: Yep. Hippolyta is pissed off. Kal's in trouble. LOL! Diana is frustrating in this chapter isn't she. She's making it so hard for Kal. Just be honest with your feelings, Diana. Seesh! LOL! I don't know about including Lois. If I have to, I want it to be a legitimate and not throw Lois in the story because of her connection to the Superman mythos.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Special thanks to Fanci and Ben for their advice.

The Bounty Hunter

Part Ten

"Are the rumors true? Someone defied Darkseid and lived? Darkseid was defeated?"

Rumors were running rampant hours after the great embarrassment Darkseid suffered at Kal and Diana's hands. Their fight with Darkseid along with the Justice League, Lobo and Maxima's surprised attack put the Tower of Rage in chaos.

Two slaves of Desaad, Marvo and Zan, were dealing with the task of cleaning up Desaad's destroyed lab. It came as a shock to the lead torturer of Apokolips to find his lab in ruins.

Marvo knew more of the story than Zan. Zan was taller, bigger and muscular than the skinny Marvo but was mentally slower than him. Marvo wasn't that bright either but he could store information longer than Zan. That's why he didn't worry gossiping with Zan over Darkseid's humiliation. Zan would forget an hour after he was told.

"Great Darkseid was defied, duped, humiliated and lost his future wife because of a pathetic bounty hunter named Kal."

Zan turned a freezer, which stored limbs and organs, upright. "He can't be so pathetic to do all those things to Darkseid."

"True." Marvo was busy sweeping up the broken glasses of tubes, vials and flasks. "Darkseid always gets his way. He never thought anyone would defy him."

Zan grinned. He wished he saw the fight. "How was Darkseid humiliated?"

"While Kal and Wonder Woman fought Darkseid and Steppenwolf, clones of the bounty hunter Lobo filled Darkseid's room. The Great One used his Omega Beams to destroy the clones. When he killed them all, Kal and Wonder Woman were gone." Marvo chuckled. The vision of his leader overwhelmed by clones was very humorous. "Not only that but the Furies were defeated by these clones, too. Granny Goodness is severely punishing them for their lost."

Zan laughed as well. "Darkseid is the scariest guy in the universe and he was done in by a bounty hunter." He laughed even harder. "Darkseid must be furious."

"I am more than furious!"

Marvo and Zan's laughter immediately stopped at the sound of Darkseid's chilling voice. Too engrossed in their conversation, they failed to see Darkseid standing in the doorway, listening until it was too late.

"Great One!" Zan dropped to his knees in a plea of mercy. He pointed to Zan. "He told me lies about you."

"No! No!" Marvo shook his head and waved his hands wildly.

Darkseid was enraged. Slaves were laughing at his embarrassing battle with Kal. Slaves! He was not going to let that go unpunished! He silent the pleas of the worthless slaves with a blast of his Omega Beams. Nothing but two curvy lines of smoke were left of them.

Desaad noted that was the eighteenth person Darkseid killed today. Ever since Darkseid's humiliation by Kal and Diana, Darkseid retaliated by killing Lowlies, parademons and any other low class citizen that were in his line of fire.

Darkseid stepped in the room followed by Desaad and Steppenwolf. Despite Marvo and Zan's cleanup, it was still a mess. "So your lab was struck as well. Looks like a simultaneous strike." Darkseid growled and Desaad step aside, moving closer to Steppenwolf. The way Darkseid was feeling, anyone could face his wrath. "Anything missing I should know about, Desaad?"

"Kal-El's baby ship was taken."

Darkseid's eyes burned, forcing Steppenwolf and Desaad to step further away from him. "How did he know it was here?" Darkseid wondered. "It doesn't make sense."

"None of this makes sense," Steppenwolf murmured. Not that he was complaining about it. He was still alive and not dead or incapacitated as he feared he would be when Kal learned the truth. He was grateful Kal took his anger out on Darkseid, leaving him to deal with Wonder Woman, although it was embarrassing he didn't hold up well against her.

"It is your job to make sense of it," Darkseid decreed. "Don't disappoint me."

Desaad and Steppenwolf looked at each other, wondering who Darkseid was talking to. Desaad pointed at Steppenwolf. Steppenwolf shook his head and pointed to Desaad.

Darkseid's eyes turned red. He unleashed his Omega Beams again. They zigzagged over the room before striking Steppenwolf's back. Steppenwolf screamed as his insides burn and his legs turned to jelly as he collapsed to the floor.

There was no doubt to anyone who Darkseid was talking to.

Desaad hesitated. Should he dare say what's on his mind and risk getting fried as well? Unlike Steppenwolf, Desaad couldn't take any dose of Darkseid's Omega Beams. One blast would easily destroy his frail body.

"Speak, Desaad," Darkseid growled, "or suffer the same fate."

Desaad gulped. Suddenly his bladder was feeling very heavy. "The Furies mentioned the Martian Manhunter was with Lobo and Queen Maxima. It is possible Kal-El plotted with the Justice League. Perhaps that time he spent on Earth wasn't for spying but hatching a plan against you."

"It was all a ruse to get the Rubix." Yes, Darkseid could see that but it angered him he was duped so easily and by a bounty hunter who was to be his pawn. "He shall pay greatly and so will everyone that aided him."

Steppenwolf rose on one knee. His body was still shaky. "I can prepare a fleet to invade Almerac."

Once more, Steppenwolf was knocked to the floor by a blast of Darkseid's Omega beams.

Desaad cringed at the torturous screams of Darkseid's uncle. He was one who didn't mind torture. He reveled in it but seeing it happen to an elite, made it obvious he could be in the line of fire as well.

When Darkseid pulled back on his torture, Steppenwolf, too weak to rise only gazed at Darkseid drained and confused, "Sire? Why?" He thought he was telling Darkseid what he wanted to hear.

"I don't want swift action on one individual. I want action on everyone involve and for that, a well calculated plan is in order and we won't be able to begin on that until we track Kal-El's whereabouts from our first meeting until Kal-El's return with Wonder Woman. Only then will justice against Kal will be served and I still get what I want: Wonder Woman."

"You still want her, sire?" Desaad questioned. In Desaad's mind, Darkseid was making a foolish mistake but he wouldn't dare tell him that.

"Of course I want her." Darkseid boiled at the insinuation he would give up on her. "Wonder Woman will be mine. No woman refuses me. I will take her, force all sexual acts on her and use her lasso on her for my pleasure. What happened to Queen Hippolyta will be nothing compared to what I will do to her daughter." Darkseid's eyes lit up at his sick, twisted vision of fun. "She will beg for me to stop but I will not. I will continue until she is sexually exhausted and I will take her again and again. I won't kill her as I initially planned. Killing her would be an easy escape. I will keep her as my slave, forced many heirs out of her until she knows one will. Darkseid's."

* * *

><p>In Julia's office, Donna sat across from Julia, going over business for the Embassy Diana was heavily involved in before she was kidnapped. Donna knew her sister was involved in many projects but it amazed her how her sister wasn't overworked from all the events she agreed to.<p>

"How did she do it?" Donna's eyes raked over scheduling commitments Diana agreed to only to have Donna cancel them in Diana's absence. While Diana didn't use an iPad, referring to write everything in her scheduling book, Julia had to just to keep up.

"Your sister is a miracle worker. She makes anything possible." Julia sighed. Thinking of Diana now, depressed her. "Any news on her, Donna?"

Donna chewed her lip carefully. She didn't tell Julia of J'onn's failed attempt to rescue Diana. After her mother's reaction to the news, Donna thought it wise to keep quiet. "I have faith Diana will return."

"Faith. Hope. That's all we have but with each day passing, I fear the trail to find Diana is turning cold. It's hard finding a kidnapped person on Earth after a few days. Imagine how much harder it is in space." Julia sniffed Diana's plight forced her to shed tears. "I'm sorry," she apologized reaching for the box of tissues on her desk. She pulled out a soft tissue and dried her eyes. "I care for Diana so much, and to see what that monster did to the Justice League, I'm so scared on what he could be doing to her."

Donna understood Julia's concern. She witnessed what Kal did the Justice League, and while Diana's opinion of Kal changed, it hasn't on Earth. The Justice League considered him Public Enemy Number One and the workers in the Embassy had nothing but hate for him.

"Diana is tough. She won't break so easily."

"I know," Julia agreed, "but it sickens me she could be assaulted." Eyes dried, Julia dropped the tissue in the trash. "I haven't told you this, but after the press conference where J'onn impersonated Diana, I have received several calls from reporters. There are some who doubt Diana's decision to investigate the bounty hunter. One of the reporters have been very persistent."

"Who?"

"Lois Lane from the _Daily Planet_." Donna rolled her eyes. Eye rolling, scowling and an expletive was the common reaction when anyone mentioned Lois Lane. However, as far as Julia knew, she didn't know Donna knew Lois Lane personally. "You know her?"

"Only by her articles. She has been the Justice League's biggest critic. Before Diana's kidnapping, she criticized the League as not being as powerful as they think they are."

Julia knew of Lois Lane's brash attitude. She interviewed Diana once and as much as she tried to crack Diana, the princess didn't break a sweat. Julia was too busy dealing with the Embassy to read any articles Lois Lane wrote since Diana's kidnapping but she could imagine what was written. "She's like a shark. I bet she smelled blood in the water and attacked."

"I bet. More than anything, I think she's bitter her city doesn't have a hero yet. She praised Metropolis as being the city of tomorrow and how insulting it is it doesn't have a protector yet."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Julia got that feeling about Lois Lane, too. "She bullied her way to a charity ball where Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Flash were in attendance. I didn't catch everything but I did hear her extend invitations to Metropolis. I don't know what happened but at the end of the night, I caught Diana mediating a fight between Black Canary and Green Arrow. Diana never told me what happened."

Donna knew. Lois was a little too friendly with Green Arrow as she tried to get a story out of him. It sparked jealousy from Black Canary who was his fiancée at the time.

A ring from Julia's desk phone disrupted the conversation. "Hello?" Julia sagged at her desk. "I'm sorry, Miss Lane, but I don't have time to speak with you today." Julia jumped from her seat. "What? You're outside?"

Donna rose from her seat. She was going to take care of the reporter. "I'll deal with her."

"Wait there, Miss Lane. Someone would like a word with you." Julia hung up the phone. "And hopefully put you in your place."

* * *

><p>Lois Lane stood outside the gates of the Themyscira Embassy. "Sometimes, Lane, you gotta let the story come to you."<p>

Lois tried to be patient but after many dismissals from Julia Kapatelis, Lois took matters in her own hands to find the real story. Lois saw footage of the Justice League's butt whooping on TV, and with Wonder Woman's sudden disappearance and reappearance twenty-four hours after she left with the hairy alien, Lois didn't believe the story the Justice League concocted. Oh, sure Wonder Woman was on TV during the press conference but the Justice League never called a press conference to say they are investigating anyone. Wonder Woman never went into the details about the alien or talk of her encounter with him; only that she was stepping down from the Embassy to focus more on this threat. Lois got the feeling she was being duped. Lois would go as far to say Wonder Woman wasn't at the press conference but the Martian Manhunter was impersonating her and the real Wonder Woman was missing.

Lois saw the doors to the Embassy open. She expected Julia but was pleased to see Donna step out. What better way to get the truth than through Wonder Woman's sister?

"Princess Donna!" Lois smiled as the Amazon Princess step out. "I was expecting Julia Kapatelis."

"I told her I will take care of it," Donna kept her tone calm. "You've been calling about my sister. She addressed her absence. Did you miss the press conference?"

"No, but let's be honest. Only a fool would buy that and I'm no fool." While Donna was tall and imposing, Lois stood her ground. She wasn't going to let the Amazon intimidate her out of a hot story. "Wonder Woman is missing, isn't she?"

Donna grinned. "And you've come to this outlandish reason because….?

"You didn't answer so I'm right." Lois was glad her hidden recorder was on in her purse. "She _is_ missing. That mysterious, hairy alien kidnapped her."

Donna frowned. "You do love taking things out of context to suit your stories."

"On the contrary," Lois smirked. "I have evidence to back up my claim. The Justice League never calls a press conference to announce they are investigating a new threat. Why start now and wouldn't that be dumb to publicly announcing you are investigating someone? Wonder Woman was missing for twenty-four hours before she mysteriously returned. If the Justice League knew her whereabouts, why didn't they say anything? It was obvious you were hiding something and that's Wonder Woman being kidnapped."

Donna didn't know how her sister dealt with the constant interference of reporters. "The Justice League doesn't have to disclose everything to the press, Miss Lane."

From Donna's clipped tone, Lois knew she was getting to her. "They should when they get their ass handed to them by one guy and his dog." One slip up from her and Lois will have a front page story. "In less than twenty minutes this guy and his dog took out seven members of the Justice League. Mind you, these weren't amateurs he dealt with but the top members including the Martian Manhunter and the Batman, who no one has seen. Is he still alive? Crime is starting to rise in the Caped Crusader's absence and Commissioner Gordon is burning electricity on the taxpayers' dollar on that bat signal. Kind of wasteful spending when Batman never shows up, don't you think?"

Donna sighed. She wished she had Athena's wisdom and patience. "You're trying to get a reaction out of me, Miss. Lane. My sister is very busy investigating this new threat while you are trying to slander the Justice League and confuse the public with your wild accusations. Undermine the Justice League and scare the public if you like. See how long you lasts as the _Daily Planet's_ top reporter."

Lois grinned. She was going to quote this in her article. "Is that a threat?"

"You are the only threat to your career. Your reputation won't mean anything when you are proven wrong and I'm sure your editor wouldn't like you harming the reputation of the _Daily Planet_ with your wild accusations."

Lois smile faded. If she was wrong, Perry would have her head. Newspapers sales were down all over thanks to the Internet. An incorrect story of the Justice League could be a huge blow to the paper's sales.

A dark shadow suddenly appeared over Donna and Lois. It was a bright, sunny day and not a cloud in the sky. So the sudden shade was unexpected. Both women looked up to see a ship hovering over the Embassy.

Lois knew all the ships the Justice League flew and that wasn't a Justice League ship. She immediately pulled out her iPhone and took pictures. She didn't know what was going on but she was going to work it in her story.

Donna paid no attention to Lois as she flew toward the ship, curious about its sudden arrival. Was this another threat? The ship was foreign. The last thing they needed was another attack but Donna was ready to be Earth's first line of defense.

When she touched down on the roof, the ramp of the ship was opening. Donna held up her fists ready to fight. She lowered them as soon as she saw the first passenger step off.

"Diana!" Donna ran to embrace Diana. "You've returned! I'm so glad the Gods kept you safe! J'onn told us what happened! He-" Donna stopped when she saw Kal step off the ship with Krypto. "Who is that?"

Diana broke the hug but held her sister close in case she had to hold Donna back from lunging after Kal. "This is Kal-El, the bounty hunter and his dog Krypto."

The bounty hunter? Donna stared at the tall man who smiled at her. "Him?" Donna was speechless. "I thought he was hairy."

"He cut his hair." Diana wasn't sure what to make of Donna's reaction. She could only stare at Kal dumbfounded. "I will explain everything but I only stopped here to see Julia. I know she has been worried about me."

Donna suddenly found her voice. "Everyone has been worried about you, Diana. When J'onn told us you were staying with this guy, everyone went nuts!"

Diana cringed. "How did our mother take the news?" It was her reaction she feared most.

"She reacted like a pissed off Chimera."

That wasn't good. "I think it's best I talk to her last. After I see Julia, we'll meet with the Justice League." If her mother was furious, Diana could imagine how her confrontation with the Justice League would go.

* * *

><p>The Hall of Justice buzzed with anxiety and excitement of the news of Diana returning. The fact she was returning with the bounty hunter who kidnapped her put the Hall of Justice on full alert. Many were still gossiping of her decision to stay with him and why. Most thought she was being reckless and selfish and her actions were disturbing for one who was one of the most powerful members of the Justice League.<p>

Batman in a wheelchair, Dinah, Ollie, J'onn, Wally, Vixen and Zatanna waited for Diana's return outside the Hall of Justice. A vote was taken and majority voted the alien not step foot in the Hall of Justice if Diana invited him.

When the ship landed, Donna stepped out first since she caught a ride with Diana and Kal and was the one to let them know Diana has returned. There was a sigh of relief when Diana stepped out of the ship. Physically, she looked healthy. It was her mental state everyone was concerned about.

When Kal stepped out with Krypto, he garnered shock from the Justice League, particularly the women.

Dinah stared dumbfounded at Kal and Krypto. He didn't look like the man who wiped the floor with the Justice League. That guy was hairy and ugly. This guy wasn't. "_This_ is Kal, the bounty hunter?"

Diana was expecting a harsher reaction to Kal's arrival but she accepted the mild shock from Dinah. "Yes."

"Oh, my…." Dinah stopped herself. The last thing she needed to do was drool in front of the man who kidnapped Diana. "I thought he was hairy."

"He cut his hair."

"Amazing what cutting your hair would do," Zatanna muse. She remembered her first encounter with Kal. She thought him to be an ugly brute and refused his flirtatious offer to 'ride' him. She wouldn't mind taking that ride now.

"I never thought a guy cutting his hair would reveal how handsome he is," Vixen murmured.

Wally muttered, "Great. Now I have more competition for the women around here."

Bruce wasn't pleased with the female reactions to Kal. He thought the women were going to go easy on him. Bruce wasn't. "What the hell were you thinking, Diana? You refused to come home with J'onn but you do so with the man who kidnap you? I thought you were above getting taken in by a handsome face!"

Diana knew she could count on Bruce for the harsh reaction. Not that she didn't deserve it because she did. Donna told Diana Bruce's condition due to his fight with Kal on the way over. While she was prepared, it still shocked Diana to see her good friend in a painful state. He was in a wheelchair, wore a neck brace and a cast on his hands. The Purple Ray was helping Bruce but he still had ways to go before he was fully recovered.

"Let me explain."

If he could, Bruce would crossed his arms over his chest and scowl but being stuck in a wheelchair, he wasn't intimidating anyone.

Twenty minutes passed as the Justice League listened to Diana's adventure with Kal, leaving out the kisses and naked chase and putting emphasis on how Kal was meant to come to Earth as a baby but met an unfortunate detour.

Listening to the story, Bruce thought of the tiny spaceship Hal and Shayera returned with. Seeing the symbol on Kal's shirt, it was no mistake the ship belonged to the bounty hunter and Darkseid confiscated it after he ordered the murder of Kal's adoptive parents. Kal wouldn't be looking for it or even think the Justice League have it and that Bruce found was an advantage.

"Now that you've heard Kal-El's story, I hope you can extend an olive branch to him as he explores this world and maybe find a real purpose in life other than being a bounty hunter. Kal-El hasn't a place to stay…."

"Whoa!" Ollie stopped Diana. "You want to give this guy a pardon after what he did to us? Are you nuts?"

"I understand your anger, Green Arrow, but Kal-El never had the intention to harm anyone."

"Not harm anyone?" Bruce growled. "What do you think he did to me if it wasn't intent?"

"And what about what his demon dog did to me?" Wally hollered. "I got hit in the balls by him! I became a laughingstock. In fact, the entire Justice League became a laughingstock because of both of them!"

While J'onn was sympathetic to Diana and suspected there was more to Kal than the Justice League thought, he had to agree with his friends for now, "I'm incline to agree, Diana. Many reports expressed the public's doubt in the Justice League. Crime has gone up in cities, criminals have become bolder. They no longer fear we can put them in their place."

Kal couldn't blame the Justice League's negative reaction to him. He would feel the same way. Diana wasn't getting anywhere with her friends so Kal thought he could be persuasive. "Listen, I know I pissed you all off by kicking your ass. How about I put some of these criminals in their place to help you out?"

Though he was handsome, Dinah was put off by his attitude. How arrogant he was to think fighting some criminals would make the Justice League forgive him? How could Diana stand there and let him say that? "We can handle the criminals on our own. We don't need you."

"And we are not taking him in, Diana," Bruce chastised Diana. "Take your boyfriend elsewhere." He couldn't believe how foolish Diana was being. He thought she was smarter than this. It also hurt given what the alien did to him Diana would be sympathetic to the alien and not him.

"I don't agree with Bruce's attitude but we can't accept him, Diana," Vixen voiced her opinion. "We should also consider the public's reaction," Vixen voiced her opinion. "If they realize Kal-El is the same man who defeated the Justice League, it will have awful repercussions on us."

Zatanna didn't see it that way. "If they see Kal-El working with us against the criminals, then that will change the negative perception of him. We can say he was misguided and he was by Darkseid. It's not a lie. If Kal-El proves himself, the public will embrace him. Let's face it, the people are quick to forgive a pretty face, and," Zatanna stared at Kal, "Kal-El certainly has a pretty face."

Diana was pleased someone was on her side even though she was uncomfortable with the way Zatanna leered at Kal. "Thank you, Zatanna."

"You're too optimistic, Zatanna, or are you eager to get in the alien's pants?" Bruce accused Zatanna.

Zatanna gasped. She gripped her fist and took a step to strike him but just as quickly stopped herself. "Ooh! I can't wait until you are well again!"

"Be angry with me if you like, but I speak the truth. It's bad enough Diana is infatuated with this alien, we don't need anyone else blinded."

"I am not infatuated, Bruce." Diana argued.

"Aren't you?" Bruce accused her. Diana was in denial or she was lying because Bruce knew Diana was infatuated with Kal-El. Being a playboy, he was an expert in detecting that. "You've only known this man for four days and you are willing to trust him with us. Darkseid deceived him. It happens and if he was someone we knew, I would give him another chance, but we don't know anything about him. How can we be sure he won't attack us when our guard is down?"

Wally snorted. "Even with our guard up, I bet he would beat our ass again."

Ollie slapped the back of Wally's head. "Now's not the time for jokes."

Wally shrugged. "Just saying."

Diana stared at her friends. Before this day, they were on her side always. This was the first time they didn't agree with her decision. Was this a sign there was a flaw in inviting Kal to Earth? Diana knew she was attracted to Kal but she thought she still had enough sound judgment in making the right decision.

"This is a lot for you all to take in," Diana told her friends. "I apologize for dropping this news on you. Perhaps after you have time to think about it…."

"Our opinions won't change," Bruce told her.

Donna saw the disappointment on Diana's face. Glancing at Kal, she saw him staring at Diana as if taking the lead from her on what to do. Knowing Diana, she would continue to argue her case but it was pointless. The Justice League made their decision and Diana had to accept that.

"All right, you've all made your point. We all know what we stand with this issue." Donna put an arm around Diana in support. "Come on, Diana. It's time to go home. You've kept mother waiting long enough."

* * *

><p>Hippolyta sat before Athena's Temple praying to the Goddess, hoping for a sign from her that Diana was well and will soon return to her. The waiting, the not knowing was tearing her apart. Her beloved daughter was in space with a strange man who kidnapped her. What was she thinking? What was going on in Diana's mind? It wasn't the mind that was doing Diana's thinking but her lower anatomy.<p>

"Have I not warned my daughter the dangers of wicked men? Was I not a good teacher to my daughter when I warned her to guard her heart? Was I—"

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"Pythia ran up the steps of Athena's Temple. "Diana has returned!"

Hippolyta rose and met Pythia halfway. "Diana's here? Where? How is she?"

"The throne… room," Pythia was almost out of breath. She ran from the palace as fast as she could. "She looks… well, but… Your Majesty!" Pythia called for the queen to wait but Hippolyta was sprinting towards the palace like a cheetah. She wasn't stopping for anybody. Pythia didn't get a chance to tell her of the man with Diana.

Diana was back. Diana was well. That was all that mattered to Hippolyta. She didn't need to hear what else Pythia had to say. It wasn't important. Hippolyta ran five miles across the sandy beach, passed her guards, turning and running up the steps to the palace. The heavy pain in her heart was lifted as she neared the doors of the throne room. Beyond those doors was her daughter.

Hippolyta pushed the doors opened. Her heart pounded in her chest, her breasts rose and fell rapidly and her eyes wild like an animal as she scanned the room for Diana. There, in the center of the room, stood Diana. She was alive, she looked healthy and she was really standing before her.

"Diana!" Mother and daughter met in the middle and embraced fiercely. Hippolyta hugged her daughter as if afraid to let her go. Tears sprang from her eyes and she sent a silent thank you to her Gods for bringing Diana home safely.

Diana hugged her mother, her own tears of joy falling. It's been four days since her ordeal but it felt like years since Diana saw her mother. In her embrace, she felt safe, she felt confident, she felt everything will be all right.

"I prayed for your safe return, Diana." Hippolyta stroke Diana's hair so happy to have Diana in her arms again. This is where Diana belong; with her; in the palace with the Amazons, with her sister, with a man and his dog.

What?

There was a man and a dog in her palace. The dog she didn't care about. Her concern was on the man. Who was he? Where did he come from? Who invited him to Themyscira? The man looked familiar but that was impossible since she never saw him before. "Diana, who is this man?"

Remembering Donna's warning of their mother's reaction to Diana staying with Kal, Diana braced herself. "Mother, this is Kal-El. He's a bounty hunter and his dog, Krypto."

The only bounty hunter Hippolyta knew was the man who kidnapped her daughter. She saw a picture of that man. He was a wild, hairy looking beast. This man didn't have hair on his face but on his head and that was short and neat. Looking more carefully, she took interest in his eyes. Yes, he had the eyes of that bounty hunter.

Hippolyta's blood boiled. "You dare taint my island with your presence?" She pushed Diana aside, unsheathed her sword and marched to Kal. "Your depravity shall not last for I will have your head!"

Hippolyta raised her sword to strike Kal but Diana grabbed her mother's hand. "No! He's not a bad man. He is my friend."

"_Friend_?" Hippolyta shrieked. "This man kidnapped you, almost turned you over to Darkseid and you say he is your friend?"

"How did you know about Darkseid?"

"The Martian told me of his failed rescue attempt with you. He said you wanted to leave with this _miscreant_."

"I…." Diana's face colored with embarrassment, "yes it's true but you only know half of the story, Mother. Let me explain."

Hippolyta relaxed and Diana released her mother. Hippolyta lowered her arm and sheathed her sword. "Very well, Diana. I will listen." Hippolyta sent a threatening glare at Kal. "You will tell me what happened after you were kidnapped and what made you decide to return."

Diana was relieved her mother was giving her a chance to explain herself but that didn't mean she would escape a verbal lashing from her mother for her actions. She was expecting it. "Thank you. After Kal-El bested me in our fight, he took me to his ship. I was unconscious. He didn't strike me," Diana wanted to make that clear, "but put me in a sleeper hold. Before I drifted asleep, he told me he was going to take me to Apokolips to be Darkseid's bride. When I came to, I knew I had to do everything in my power to escape. I broke out cage I was in."

"He had you in a cage?" Hippolyta glared at Kal. If she could strike him to death with her eyes, she would. "Chained?"

"No, not chained. He didn't bind me at all. I escaped the cage and fought him. I was able to cause enough damage to his ship to force Kal-El to land on another planet. I was light years from Earth, too far to reach anyone in the Justice League. While Kal-El repaired the ship, I was free to explore the planet on my own. I met a man, Bolloq, who encountered Kal-El years ago. I took a chance and trusted him on his promise to help me return to Earth. It was a lie. He wanted me to revive his dead wife. He betrayed me and Kal-El and Krypto rescued me."

A skeptical eyebrow rose on Hippolyta's face. "He rescued you?"

"Yes." Diana hoped that would softened her mother's stance on Kal but the queen was as icy as an iceberg. "Kal-El and I made a pact to escape. We did and after we escaped Bolloq's home, Kal-El and I left the planet. Kal-El fixed his ship enough to go to a friend's planet where the repairs were completed."

Hippolyta saw through her daughter's attempt to improve Kal's stance in her eyes but she was failing. Hippolyta couldn't believe how blind her daughter was. "He came to your rescue because his job was to take you to Darkseid!"

At the time, it probably was but Diana also knew that was the start of Kal having a change of heart. He kissed her. That changed everything for them but Diana couldn't tell her mother that. Hippolyta would not understand. "On his friend's planet, Kal-El told me everything. Kal-El was adopted. He was found in a spaceship and raised by bounty hunters. When he was a young man, his adoptive parents were murdered. He never knew why and it haunted him. Recently, Kal-El was contacted by Darkseid. He told Kal-El he knew who killed his adoptive parents and he had information on his birth parents. Darkseid had a Rubix. It was something Kal-El's biological parents made for him. Darkseid promised him the Rubix and the person who murdered his parents if he brought him me."

"And that is why Kal-El kidnapped you?" Hippolyta's voice was neutral. Diana couldn't detect if the knowledge brought sympathy to Kal or not.

"Yes, so you can understand Kal-El's actions."

"No," Hippolyta was defiant. "I cannot. If Kal-El had any honor, he would've said no."

Diana pleaded with her mother to understand. "He was tempted to know the truth of his past."

Hippolyta didn't back down from her convictions. "An honorable man would've said no. An honorable man would not have made a deal with the devil to get what he wanted. It was selfishness pure and simple. If he had any integrity, he would not have inflicted such pain on you, on me, on your friends. "

"He felt he didn't have a choice."

"Of course he had a choice! He could've walked away, find some other way to find the truth of his past!"

"He has been trying to find the truth for thirteen years." Diana tried to reach her mother, find sympathy in her to Kal-El it fell on death ears.

Hippolyta saw the disappointment in Diana's eyes. "I am not cold to his plight, Diana. I understand Kal-El wanted to know his past but he was selfish in achieving that desire. He gave no consideration to the grievous damage he would inflict on others to get what he wanted. The Martian was electrocuted for hours. Hawkman, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern were physically hurt and their injuries are nothing compared to what your friend Batman suffered. He almost died. Does Kal-El take any responsibility for that or does he expect everyone to forgive and forget because he only did it to find out his past?"

_Zhuut! And I thought Diana was a tough cookie. Talk about a Mama Bear. _Diana did enough speaking for his behalf. Kal felt it was time he stood up for himself. "I admit I did the wrong thing. Yes, I was thinking of myself at time."

"And that is all you seem to care about." Hippolyta didn't hold back on Kal. "Would you have sacrificed someone you cared about to learn the truth? Your dog perhaps?" Hippolyta suggested. "Would it be worth it?"

Kal looked down at Krypto as his dog stared at him, as if waiting for an answer. Krypto was his best friend. He's been with him through everything. Kal couldn't imagine sacrificing Krypto for anything, not even knowing his past.

"No, I can't say I would have. If it helps my case, I did have guilt for what I was doing."

It didn't help.

If anything, it only fueled Hippolyta's anger. "You felt guilt for it but yet, you still kidnapped my daughter. That is most abhorring and it angers me my daughter is clouded by her emotions to ignore that obvious fact. You had intent to sacrifice my daughter to a monster to get what you wanted. If my daughter wasn't beautiful, if you hadn't developed an attraction to her, you would still sacrifice an innocent person to a monster. Would it have been right then? As long as you got what you wanted, you didn't care if an innocent person was suffering."

Mama Bear had a point. If Diana wasn't beautiful but ugly, would he have no qualms turning her over to Darkseid? If he wasn't attracted to her, would he have conspired with Diana to dupe Darkseid? It pained Kal to know he probably would've. He would've sacrificed all he stood for to get what he wanted. Dirk warned him to stay away from Darkseid but he arrogantly defied him. He arrogantly thought he could take Darkseid on and defeat him all to prove he was the baddest motherfrucker in the galaxy. Look what that arrogance almost did to him. He would've lost himself turning Diana over. The action would've increased his arrogance that he would continue to corrupt himself. Instead of acknowledging he was wrong, Kal would find an excuse to justify his actions. Keeping on that path, Kal wondered how far would he go before he acknowledge before he turned back, if he would've at all.

"There should be penance for my actions, Your Highness. What do you expect me to do to atone?"

At least he owned up to it. Hippolyta didn't think he would do that. "I will not be judge and jury on you alone. That is shared with myself and the people you hurt. As of now, you are not good enough for my daughter nor to set foot on my island. Continue your story, Diana. My patience is wearing thin."

Diana continued but she felt it was hopeless getting her mother to understand or take pity on Kal. "Kal-El and I made a pact. If I helped him get the Rubix, he would save me from Darkseid."

"Another deal to get what he wanted," Hippolyta acknowledged. She didn't find that surprising at all.

"Yes, well, I agreed. We battled Darkseid and in the middle of our fight Lobo clones broke into the room." If the situation were not serious, Diana would laugh at the dumbfounded expression on her mother's face. "It'll take too long to explain. It distracted Darkseid enough for us to leave. When we did, we ran into the J'onn and Kal-El's friends Lobo and Maxima who came to help."

"And instead of going home with your friend, you decided to stay with your kidnapper."

When her mother put it that way, it made Diana feel she made the wrong decision. Deep down Diana knew it was the right one. Whether it was right morally or she was blinded by an attraction she refused to publicly acknowledge, Diana wasn't sure.

"I confess confusion on this abrupt decision to return, Diana. You decided to leave with him. The Martian said you would return on your own accord and in less than twenty-fours after that, you did. I expected you to be gone much longer. Not that I am not pleased you are home but why did you return home so soon?"

"After we escaped Apokolips, Kal-El opened the Rubix. It was revealed to him by his birth parents he was meant to come to Earth as a child. We're not sure why the bounty hunter, who adopted Kal-El, intercepted his journey to Earth. I suggested to Kal-El that he return to Earth, learn of the world he was meant to grow up on and perhaps discover the life he has been looking for. "

Hippolyta chuckled. She understood now. "I see. It seems in your short time with him, you've adopted Kal-El's method of using people to get what you want. This time it was Kal-El being used."

Now it was Diana's turn to be dumbfounded. "I don't understand."

"You weren't ready to leave Kal-El when J'onn came to get you so you decide to leave with him. Upon learning Kal-El was meant to be on Earth, that's when you decided to come home. You lure Kal-El to follow and got what you wanted. Having Kal-El on Earth meant you can still be with him whereas returning home with J'onn you would've been forced to leave him."

"Mother, I-"

Hippolyta silenced Diana with a raise of her hand. "Don't use the cover you wanted to Kal-El to see Earth and discover the man he could've been. That's irrelevant. He can't be that man. You wanted to be with him plain and simple, whether that was on Earth or in space."

Kal-El looked at Diana. Was that possible?

Diana closed her eyes and lowered her head in shame. She didn't see it that way initially but having her mother point it out to her…. "I supposed you are right."

"Supposed?"

Diana sighed. "You are right. At the time I didn't see that."

"We're getting somewhere. You admit you are attracted this him."

"I didn't say that," Diana protested weakly.

"You acknowledged having Kal-El return with you was all so you could be near him. Isn't that an omission of an attraction?"

Check and mate.

Another sigh escaped her lips. She didn't want to admit that but Diana saw no other way, but to. "You are right, Mother."

Hippolyta knew how difficult it was for Diana to admit that. Instead of admonishing her, she praised her daughter. "I'm proud you have integrity enough to admit."

Diana sighed. "It was not easy."

Hippolyta rest a hand on Diana's shoulder. She gently touched Diana's chin, raising her daughter's eyes to hers. "Integrity is a daily struggle, a costly struggle. You will realize how much when you are queen. You can have emotions, even give in to them but there must be balance. Patriarch's World was once a world of integrity but it has lost that virtue. Too many people sacrifice their integrity to fleeting emotions only to quickly regret that. I learned that the hard way. I gave in to my emotions to Heracles, sacrificing my integrity, too quickly blinded by feelings I thought was love only to learn it was not."

It was a warning from her mother of things to come if she quickly gave in to Kal. "I forgot the lessons you taught me in honor and integrity, Mother. As gifted as I am in Athena's wisdom, I still have much to learn especially in regards of emotions."

Hippolyta was pleased she got through her daughter. "Good. Now that we have come to an understanding, you shall escort Kal-El off my island."

"Mother, Kal-El hasn't a place to go. He is not welcomed at the Hall of Justice. He doesn't have a home on Earth. I don't want to isolate him on his ship, away from everyone. I ask that you grant Kal-El a temporary stay here. "

Hippolyta's face turned as dark as thunder. Hippolyta could not believe her daughter's request. She thought she got through to her! "This man kidnapped you, Diana. Do you actually expect me to allow this _man_ to stay on our island home? Never!" Hippolyta unsheathed her sword. "You repugnant Minotaur dung! You may have blinded my daughter but it will be a cold day in Aphrodite's bed before you live in my home!"

Kal didn't move as Hippolyta charged towards him. He expected Hippolyta to strike him with her sword. He had it coming. After all he did kidnap her daughter.

"Hyah!" Hippolyta's warrior cry rang out as she sliced her sword across Kal's chest.

Kal expected the sword to break on his chest. All swords did. He didn't expect the sword to slice across his chest, cutting his shirt and skin!

"Yow!" Kal touched his bleeding chest. "What the….?"

"A cut on your chest is only the beginning of what I am going to do to you!" Hippolyta swung her sword again but this time Kal was smart and fast enough to avoid it. Hippolyta looked around baffled to see where Kal went and saw he was across the room. _Great Athena, he's fast._ That didn't deter Hippolyta. She ran across the room and she swung again only to miss Kal.

"Mother, stop!" Diana called out. It was pointless for her mother to fight Kal and she would only embarrass herself by continuing to do so, but Diana knew her mother. She wouldn't listen. She would keep after Kal until she struck him dead and that wasn't going to happen.

"Silence, daughter!" Hippolyta scolded Diana. "I'll deal with you after I deal with this spineless man!" When she was close enough, she swung at Kal again, missing his head by inches. Her head looked in every direction only to find him twenty feet away on the other side of the room.

Amazon warriors, who were in the room, took action and aided their queen. Many fired their arrows and threw their spears only to have them bounce off Kal's chest and fall to the floor at his feet. Not a scratch on him but that didn't stop the Amazons. Phillipus smashed the back of Kal's head with a spiked mace only to have it break in half. Blades from their swords were bent or broken in two.

Other Amazons such as Lympe and Mai took to physically striking Kal only to grab their hands and feet in pain. While Kal dealt with the Amazons, he didn't notice Hippolyta approaching him like a panther on the prowl.

Hippolyta took advantage of the distraction and swung at Kal again. This time she got another hit on him, striking his left arm. The sword cut his arm deep, drawing blood from his skin faster than the wound on his chest.

"Stop this, please!" Diana tried to intervene but Donna held her back.

"You can't interfere," Donna told her sister. "Mother will never forgive you if you interrupt."

Hippolyta was angry with Diana now. She didn't want her mother to hate her forever for breaking up the fight. So, she stayed at her sister's side and hoped Kal went easy on her mother.

Hippolyta ignored her daughter's cry to stop the fighting. Her only focus was on the alien. "I will slice off your limbs, cut off your small manhood and feed what's left of you to the Chimeras!"

Kal caught Hippolyta's wrist as she brought her sword down on him again. Kal caught her other wrist when she tried to punch him. "Hey! My manhood's not small. It's big and it pleases many women."

"My daughter as well?" Hippolyta asked hotly as she struggled to break from Kal's hands.

_Only in her dreams. _"I haven't done anything with your daughter that no man hasn't done before."

Aside from chasing after her naked and pressing his naked body against hers as they made out that is. Kal meant for his comment to be innocent but it only infuriated Hippolyta.

And embarrass Diana.

Donna noticed the heat on her sister's cheek. She wondered what that was for and what exactly happened with her and Kal. Now wasn't the time to ask but she was going to later.

"You repugnant scum!" Hippolyta screamed.

"What?" Kal said innocently. "I didn't mean anything by it." He loosen his hold on Hippolyta and she broke free of him. "I only meant-"

"You will die for such slander against my daughter!"

Hippolyta was beyond reason. Her eyes were full of rage and she didn't hold back. She swung her sword at him, left and right, tried to punch, tried to kick, tried to trip him, but only ended up kissing air. Whether Hippolyta did know or was too proud to admit it, Kal knew she was tiring herself out attacking him.

Kal jumped, floating twenty feet above to avoid Hippolyta. This way she wouldn't pass out and embarrass herself even more than she did now.

Hippolyta stared at Kal. She didn't expect that. "Jump in the air to avoid me? Not likely! Phillipus!" She called out to her Captain of the Guard and her closest friend, "Hermes Sandals! Now!"

Without hesitation, Phillipus threw Hippolyta the winged sandals.

Kal watched baffled as Hippolyta put the sandals on. She was changing shoes? He soon learned the sandals did more than cover her feet. It gave her the power of flight! "What the fruck!"

Hippolyta laughed madly, "There is no place you can escape me!"

"And there are so many ways I can defeat you but I won't," Kal told her bluntly. "Look at your army." The Amazons that attacked Kal were on the ground groaning in pain. "Look at yourself. You attacked me fifty different ways with your sword, your arms and legs and only struck me _twice_. You're pissed at me. You hate me. I get that but I have no intentions to harm you, your people or Diana. If I had, you all would be in more pain than you are now. My dog would've attacked you, but look at him. He hasn't moved."

Hippolyta looked down. Krypto was obediently sitting and watching them. He hadn't struck her or the Amazons and she knew the dog had fighting skills on him. She saw what he did to Flash.

"I have been on the defensive the entire time," Kal went on. "Even with those two hits you got on me, I haven't hit you once. I will allow you to hit me one more time so that you do not appear defeated in front of your subjects. This way you can maintain your honor and dignity. Just punch me and I will take care of the rest."

"You want something in return." Hippolyta wasn't a fool like her daughter. She knew this man wanted something.

"I did." Kal didn't lie about it. "A chance to prove myself to you that I am not who you think I am. Maybe if at the right time, you will allow me a chance with your daughter."

"And if I refused?"

"You have more to lose than I. You keep swinging that sword and attacking-no _missing_ me and you are going to tire yourself in front of your subjects without even getting a decent hit on me. How embarrassing that would be for the Queen of the Amazons to lose to man who kidnapped her daughter."

As much as it abhorred Hippolyta, Kal was correct She couldn't defeat him. He moved too fast for her to get a solid hit on him. Even with the distraction of her warriors, she couldn't strike him down.

"You're sacrificing your pride for Diana, for me. What else would you do for my daughter?"

Kal didn't have an answer for he wasn't sure. Time would tell what else he would do for Diana. He also didn't have much time to contemplate his answer for Hippolyta threw her fist at Kal, landing a direct hit on his face.

The punch did nothing but Kal made it looked like he did. Kal hurled himself towards the floor like a torpedo. He slammed hard breaking through the marbled floors and creating a tiny quake. Many Amazons stumbled to the floor.

"Whoa!" Donna remarked amazed at the hit her mother landed on Kal. "Mother is a force to reckon with when she is furious."

She was but Diana knew better. _Mother gave it her all in that punch but Kal-El threw the fight for her. The strongest punch from Mother wouldn't have done that to Kal-El._

Hippolyta gracefully returned to the floor. She marched to Kal. As he pulled himself up, she put a foot on his wounded chest and pushed him back down. "I shall grant you a temporary reprieve until sunrise. If at first light, I see you, your dog or you ship, you shall face the wrath of the Queen of the Amazons."

Hippolyta applied further pressured on Kal's wound as she stepped on him and left the room.

Hippolyta silently continued down the long halls, passing her guards without acknowledgement. She continued on until she reached her quarters. The lone guard outside Hippolyta's room opened the door.

Before stepping inside, Hippolyta had a mission to give her guard. "Aranya, send Epione to my room and have her bring the Purple Ray. Let no one see her with it."

Aranya didn't understand. "Why should Epione hide the Purple Ray, my Queen? She is the Chief Healer."

Hippolyta grabbed Aranya by the collar of her uniform and shoved her to the wall with her left hand. She hissed at the guard. "Do not question my orders."

There was a crazed look in Hippolyta's eyes. It scared Aranya. "I-I'm sorry, my Queen." The Amazon warrior quickly ran off to her queens' bidding.

Hippolyta entered her room and closed the doors with her left hand. Hippolyta only managed to reach her bathing room before she dropped to her knees, no longer able to hide the pain squelching her.

Alone, Hippolyta released the blood curdling scream she held since punching Kal. She whimpered, gripping her broken right hand. "By the wrath of Ares, I broke my hand on his face."

* * *

><p>In the throne room, the Amazons were at a lost on what to do. The Queen left without any clear orders on what to do with Kal and they doubted Diana's decision to give a fair rule on him given the revelation of her attraction to him.<p>

It was up to Donna to step up.

"Euboea, get Ipthime. We will need to work on repairs to the throne room immediately. Melia send for Epione and three more healers. We're gonna need them to take care of the wounded. Oritihia, bring Io and Pallas here as well. After that embarrassment, I suggest have them create stronger weapons. Shane, Hellene, escort Kal-El and his dog to a room far from our mother and the princess and remain outside his door until I send for someone to relieve you. Phillipus, I will leave you in charge to coordinate while I have a talk with Diana."

Phillipus watched Donna all but drag Diana out of the room. Given what happened one would think Donna was the older sister and Diana was the younger one.

"Donna," Diana spoke once they left the room.

"No talking until we get to my room."

Diana remained silent. She wasn't sure what she was in store for when Donna had her alone. Donna didn't have much to say about Kal since meeting him. She let the Justice League and her mother have their say. Again Diana braced herself for the worst.

Once inside her room, Donna locked the door so they wouldn't be interrupted. Donna exhaled and turned around to Diana. Alone, Donna felt safe to speak and release all that she was holding in since Kal arrived. "Oh, my Gods! Do you believe what just happened? I witnessed it and I still can't believe what I saw!"

Then she started laughing. Donna was laughing! Diana thought her sister was going to give her a scolding but she was laughing!

"Donna?"

"I've never seen Mother so furious! I thought she was going to kill your boyfriend!" Donna braced herself on a column. If she didn't, she would've fallen on the floor laughing.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Diana snapped. Why were they saying that? How could they say that when Diana only admitted to being attracted to Kal? Admitting attraction didn't make one a couple.

Diana's irate reaction forced Donna to stop laughing. Kal wasn't Diana's her boyfriend but he was something to her. "So," Donna mused, "what did Kal-El mean when he said he hasn't done anything with you that no man hasn't done before?"

"Nothing worth mentioning."

Maybe not but Donna was gonna take a stab at guessing. "So, you kissed him then because I know you have done _that_ with a man."

Diana looked at her sister, smirking. "Could you take that smirk off your face?"

"What fun would that be?" Donna giggled. "Seeing you uncomfortable is _so_ worth it." Donna wanted to keep teasing Diana but her older sister's scowl was killing the mood. "Fine. Did you kiss him?"

Donna waited and waited and waited. She was going to give up when Diana quietly confessed, "He kissed me."

"Your lips were on his. It doesn't matter who initiated it. The fact is you kissed him." Diana walked away from her sister and onto her balcony. Donna followed her. "So, is he a good kisser?"

"Is that all you can think about?" Diana was annoyed. "There are more important things to discuss."

"So, that means yes, he is a good kisser." Diana rolled her eyes. Donna persisted. "Did you sleep with him?"

Diana leaned on the balustrade, sighing her frustration at her sister. She loved Donna but she didn't like it when she intruded on the intimacies between her and men. "You won't stop, will you?"

Donna grinned. "Nope." She put her arms around her sister and gave her a light shake, "Gods, Diana you need to loosen up. You can tell me. Sisters share everything."

Diana knew it was ploy to get more dirt. "I didn't sleep with him, Donna."

"When did he shaved his beard and cut his hair?"

"Three days ago."

"So you were alone with him and his dog for four days and nothing happened? _Nothing_ sexual? No heat between the sheets? No horizontal mambo? No rocking the ship in space?"

Having sexual acts with Kal in a dream didn't count as sex, did it? No, it didn't.

"No, no, no, no! Nothing happened, Donna!" Diana saw Donna's face fall from eagerness to disappointment. "What?"

Donna shook her head. How disappointing. She thought in all that time in space with Kal, her sister would learn to have a little fun. "Oh, Diana. You need help."

Diana crossed her arms over her chest. "Do I?"

"I would never say this in front of mother, but Kal-El is _gorgeous_! By the Gods, that is a handsome man! I can't believe you were alone with him and you only kissed! With the trouble you are in with mother, you should've slept with him. At least it would've been worth it!" Donna threw her hands up, almost her wits end with her sister. "Wow. You have wills, Diana. Wills of steel." Diana suddenly looked away and that raised Donna's suspicions. Dare she hope? "Wait." Donna grinned. "Did something happen?"

Diana shrugged.

Oh, no! Diana wasn't going to hold back on her now. "Come on, you can't keep this from me. I'm on your side, Diana. You need me against, Mother. Please," Donna pleaded. "Please, I won't tell anyone."

It wouldn't hurt to unburden on someone. She only hoped Donna wouldn't tell anyone. "The friend Kal-El and I visit to finish the repairs on his ship was a nymph." Donna's eyebrows went up. "We went to a world of nymphs."

"No way!" Donna was floored. "Nymphs. Did you participate in an orgy?"

"NO, I DID NOT!" Diana voice was so loud that the Amazons below looked up in alarm.

Donna pulled Diana away from the balcony and back in her room. She led her to the divan. She was going to find out all the juicy details on this. "So, you didn't participate in an orgy. What happened?"

"Some of the nymphs wanted me but I and later Kal-El kept them away. We were locked in a room all night. I slept in the bed and Kal-El took the sofa. It's not my fault," Diana defended herself. "I guess all the sex around me got to my mind and I had a dream about us."

Donna grinned. "A sex dream?

"Yes."

"What did he do?" Donna leaned forward, hanging on Diana's every word. "What did _you _do?"

"I'm not discussing the details of the dream." Some things Diana was keeping to herself.

Donna accepted that. Diana was so private on her private life. She didn't like talking about it with anyone, even her own sister. "All right," Donna backed down, "but can you tell me if you like it? Was it really good?"

"Yes." Diana felt her cheeks warming at the confession. "And yes."

At least that was something. Diana was human after all. "So, you like him. Do you think Kal-El's really change?"

"I think so but I'm so mixed up, Donna." Diana hugged herself as she tried to understand the feelings coursing through her as she thought of Kal. "I've dated men but the feelings Kal-El stirs in me is nothing I've never felt before. It's scary."

Donna put an arm around Diana and drew her close. Her sister was so confused. Donna already experienced the feelings Diana was going through so it made it easier to comfort and guide Diana. "It is when you've never experienced such things before. Everyone goes through it. I guess it's very awkward for you as an adult to go through this when people go through such feelings in their teens. You're kind of behind the wheel." Diana smiled. That was good. It was better that Diana smile than feel depress over what she is going through. "I'm willing to give him a chance but Mother will not. Kal has to leave by dawn."

"I know. As much a longshot it was, I was hoping Mother would allow Kal-El a place to stay since he has no place to go."

"I'm sure Kal-El will find a place," Donna wasn't worried. Kal-El seemed like a guy who could take care of himself. "He has his ship so he can stay there as he tour the planet. You can see him whenever you want this way. No way would Mother allow you to see him if he stayed on Themyscira."

"You're right. She probably won't allow me to see him while Kal-El is here."

"And you want to see him," Donna guessed. Diana didn't answer the question but Donna knew she did. "Stay here. I'll find out what room Kal-El is in. There, you can have your private chat while I provide a distraction on your whereabouts."

Diana hugged her sister. Donna could be annoying when intruding on her private life but she was always there when she needed her and had the best intentions. "Donna. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Kal expected to be taken to a prison not a lush bedroom. It was large and airy with tall white columns from the floor to the ceiling. White and gold decorated the marble floor while a battle mural painted the ceiling. This placed oddly reminded Kal being on Urvashi's home world except the walls there were painted with sexual images. A king sized bed of white cotton sheets and big fluffy pillows beckoned him. Kal hadn't slept in a bed since meeting Diana. He was looking forward to finally resting in a soft bed and not a cramp chair or bumpy sofa.<p>

But before he jumped in bed, Kal decided to take a bath. He needed to clean the wound he received from Hippolyta's sword and he hoped the bath would relax him. He had a lot to think about.

"It's been some day, Krypto," Kal told his dog as they walked to the bathing room.

Kal went to the large tub inside the beautifully decorated room. If Kal stopped to noticed, he would see golden painted Cherubs decorating the ivory colored walls. He would deeply inhale the lavender scent wafted from the purple lit candles on the sink. Instead, Kal easily worked the hands and allowed water to pour into the tub.

As water filled the tub, Kal removed his shirt and examined the wounds on his chest and arm. The bleeding stopped but the wounds were still opened. It would probably be an hour before they healed. "Swords don't cut me, Krypto. This must be magic." He frowned. "I hate magic."

Krypto whimpered. He raised himself on his hind legs and rest his front legs on Kal's leg. He reached out and licked Kal's hands.

Kal smiled at Krypto's attempt to lift his spirits. "Thanks, boy. You can always cheer me up." He affectionately rubbed his dog's head and settled him back on the floor. He leaned on the sink, waiting for his bath to be ready. "I have a lot to atone for and a lot to think about."

On his trip to Earth, Kal did a lot of thinking over what happened to him in the last twenty-four hours. He thought of his birth and adoptive parents, Darkseid and Letroi. He still couldn't make sense of it all.

"How could Letroi betray my parents, especially Pops? They were best friends." Kal remembered the few times Letroi would come over. His Mom never liked it but Kal didn't mind Letroi. He was nice to him. Looking back on Letroi's visit did Kal realize how often Letroi would ask about his powers. He did so with every visit. Kal thought he was being the family friend taking interest in him but now Kal realized Letroi was feeding information to Darkseid.

"He paid the price for his deception. I only wish Ma and Pops found out about Letroi before his betrayal." Kal dipped his hand in the water. It was very hot. Even his tough skin could feel it. "Ma and Pops were probably innocent in all of this but it doesn't explain why I didn't go to Earth and why Pops took me. So many questions and no way to find the answer."

Reaching its limit, the water in the tub automatically shut off. Kal removed his clothes and stepped in the tub only to quickly realize he wasn't alone.

Diana touched down on the balcony gently. Donna learned what room Kal was in. It was far from Diana and Hippolyta's room but there were guards outside the door, preventing Diana from going in. Going through the door would have alerted the Amazons who would've told her mother and not allow this chance meeting to happen.

Diana entered and looked around the room for him. This was the room Kal was sent to. Where was he?

Steam escaped the bathing room. Could he be in there? The door was partially opened. Dare she look? There wasn't anything wrong in a peek. Right. Besides, after today she wouldn't get another view again.

Decision made, Diana leaned forward, peering her head in the door. Krypto was sitting on the floor and Kal….

Oh, Hera.

Kal's naked back came into view. Muscles rippled under his skin as he cupped and poured water over himself. Kal turned to his side and picked up an emerald glass bottle and poured the contents onto a wet sponge.

Diana watched as Kal rubbed the soap lathered sponge on his chest and arms, down his torso. Diana swallowed. She should leave. She should wait in the other room. She should let Kal bathe in private. She should-

"I never thought you as a voyeur, Diana."

Diana jumped and turned away.

"Come on in, Diana. It's not like you haven't seen it before."

That was true. The memory of Kal chasing her naked and pressing his naked body to her, shot to the forefront of her mind.

Diana shook her head, shaking the memory away. "I shouldn't."

"Come on, Diana," Kal coaxed her. "You might as well. We don't have much time together."

"I know. You have to leave in the morning." That's why she was sneaking to see him now.

"No, you don't understand." His serious voice worried Diana. What did he mean? "I've decided to leave tonight."

Diana couldn't keep away any longer. She stepped in the bathing room. "My mother is giving you until dawn. Why are you leaving tonight?"

"I don't deserve to be on her island or in this nice room, taking a nice, hot bath. I should be anywhere but here."

Diana shook her head. "No….I…. things are bad now but…." She couldn't finish her words. _Don't leave. _Hera, she wanted to say but her lips wouldn't move.

"You mother was right about a lot of things, Diana."

Her mother was right but Diana didn't want Kal to leave her. "Are you going to leave Earth?"

It was distracting trying to have a serious conversation with Kal and watch him bathe at the same time. What she wouldn't give to wash his back? To run her fingers along the wet, slick wall of muscle.

But couldn't. Why was this so difficult? Why couldn't she give in just once?

Kal heard the concern in her voice. "I'm not banished from the planet, Diana. I'm gonna stay here and check this place out. My parents must've had a good reason to send me here. I'll at least stay until I find out what it is. As for where I will go, somewhere I won't be disturbed, somewhere I can find some time alone to think."

Given what happened, Diana knew Kal had a lot to think about. "I understand."

"I also think it would be wise if I leave alone. Your mother is already pissed with me as it is."

Distancing themselves from each other would be ideal and yet Diana didn't want that. "If you want, you can visit me at the Embassy."

Kal suddenly rose from the bathtub and Diana turned her back on him. Unfortunately, she was facing the mirror and got a nude frontal view of Kal. She panicked and turned back around only to face, a naked, wet Kal again more closely. Diana turned away again and closed her eyes.

Kal chuckled at Diana. "You're so funny." Kal reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Your innocence is very charming. I'm decent now."

Diana opened her eyes. "I shouldn't watch you exposed. I should be in here."

"But you are," Kal told her. "You came in here when I told you I'm leaving." He caressed her face. "That says a lot."

_Only how much I don't want you to leave. _

"In regards to seeing you at the Embassy," Kal shook his head. "It may tarnish your reputation if you are seen with your kidnapper."

Diana didn't see how that could be possible. "No one knows that, except Julia and she wouldn't tell anyone."

"The Amazons do and don't they come to the Embassy at times? What if one happens to mention me to the people who work for you? They may lose faith in you. Doubt you. The Justice League already has."

That was probably true. Bruce certainly did. He didn't hold back his anger with her. Other than Zatanna, they all took his side and no one supported her. The only good news was Kal staying on Earth. Diana could take comfort in that but it did bother her she wouldn't see Kal as often she thought she would.

"For now, I think you should go back to your life, Diana. Try to fix things with the Justice League, mend things with your mother, and I'll explore this world on my own."

It was better this way, Kal decided. Diana took a hammering from the Justice League and her mother over him. Spending time apart, would be the best thing for Diana to mend fences with her friends and family.

Still, it was going to be hard waking up in the morning and knowing Diana was no longer with him.

"You're right, Kal-El." She forced herself to look at him. She kept her voice strong but seeing Kal's warm eyes peering at her, Diana was close to losing it. "I wish you a good exploration of Earth and I will see you when I see you."

Diana turned to leave, getaway before the first tear shed but Kal grabbed Diana's arm and pulled her back. Her body slammed against his wet, naked chest. Looking up, Diana saw Kal's eyes swimming in desire. He wanted to kiss her and she wanted to kiss him. Her hands gripped his biceps tightly as she stepped closer, pressing her breasts against his chest. Kal lowered his head, Diana closed her eyes and waited for the kiss to come.

"Diana!"

Diana's eyes flew open and she jumped away from Kal as if he was lava.

It was Donna calling her. She stood in the doorway and she looked frantic. "We have to leave." Donna didn't wait for Diana to react. She pulled her away from Kal. "Mother is asking for you. I stalled telling her I will bring you. We have to hurry before Mother gets suspicious."

Donna pulled Diana out of the bathing room and further away from Kal. Diana managed to look back before jumping off the balcony, regretful she and Kal could not have one more kiss.

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Special thanks to Unoaranya for help on this chapter.

The Bounty Hunter

Part Eleven

Diana entered her mother's bedroom, nervous like a scared child expecting punishment from their parent. Diana had not felt such a feeling since she was seven and received a scolding from her mother for playing near Dooms Doorway. Hippolyta sat on the edge of her bed. Her expression was stern. Diana noticed her mother gingerly rubbing her right hand. It was the hand she used to punch Kal.

"Mother, how is your hand?"

"It stings," she answered quickly. The Purple Ray healed the broken bones in her hand but it was still sore. "It should be fine. Sit with me, Diana."

Diana sat beside her mother. Diana loved being in her mother's room. It was a place where they could have private talks, away from peering eyes and ears of the senate and the other Amazons. Diana could remember sitting on this very bed and talking with her mother for hours, sometimes all night. It was a place where Diana would unburden her thoughts, her troubles. Hippolyta would listen and give sound advice. Diana always took her mother's advice for she was right and always looking out for Diana.

Now, Diana felt there was a crack in that bond due to Kal's arrival. Her mother wasn't going to listen or comfort but give her another scolding, and because of that, Diana wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Diana, I have a question to ask and I want the truth."

Here we go. "Yes, Mother?"

"Did you have sex with Kal-El?"

Diana knew that question was coming but she thought that would happen after her scolding. "No, Mother, I did not."

"What did you do with Kal-El because something happened while you were his captive." Hippolyta knew something transpired between her daughter and Kal. Kal's words repeated itself in her mind.

"_I haven't done anything with your daughter that no man hasn't done before."_

What did that mean?

"We kissed, Mother."

Kissed? That's all? "It was mutual?"

"The first one came as a shock but I didn't mind the other kisses."

Other kisses? How many kisses were there? Hippolyta steeled herself from scolding Diana. It was done and over now. Yelling after the fact would achieve nothing. "You can't let lust cloud your judgment, Diana. Would you be so willing to give Kal-El a second chance if he was hideous?"

Diana liked to think she was above looks clouding her judgment but seeing Kal on Arian in all his naked glory, seeing the beautiful under all that hair, Diana knew she can succumb to looks like any other human. "Maybe not but instead of seeing it as a weakness perhaps I should see it as a strength for it gave me an opportunity to look at Kal-El beyond being my kidnapper and he saw more in me. He realized he couldn't turn me over to Darkseid. You may see it as shallow to be blinded by looks, Mother, and perhaps on some level it is, but in the end it helped convince Kal-El to do the right thing."

"A very last minute decision," Hippolyta said stiffly.

Diana sighed. "Is there anything that will crack that cold wall you have built around your heart?"

It was as if her own daughter struck her. Diana always saw eye to eye with her mother. She never disagreed so rebelliously. It wasn't in her. Donna was the rebellious child. Diana was always the obedient one. Diana was not the one to cause trouble until now.

"You think my heart is cold but once your eyes see the truth, you will see how right I am."

The tense conversation between mother and daughter was interrupted by a rapid knocking on Hippolyta's door. "Your Highness!" It was Pythia. "I bring important news!"

Hippolyta immediately went to her door and opened it. Pythia looked frazzled and out of breath. She probably ran from wherever she came from. "What is it, Pythia?"

"Your Highness," Pythia leaned against the door, catching her breath. "It's Kal-El."

She thought as much. News pertaining him can't be good. "What is it? What has he done?"

"He left Your Highness; moments ago in his ship."

Kal-El's abrupt departure was unexpected. Hippolyta turned to Diana for a reaction. Diana wasn't stunned at all. As soon as Diana caught her mother's eyes on her, she looked away. That answered it for Hippolyta. Diana knew. How? Slowly, Hippolyta turned away from Diana and faced Pythia again. "Did he say anything, Pythia?"

"No. He left his room, returned to his ship and left."

"Thank you, Pythia. I want the island to maintain its vigilance and maintain full alert until tomorrow evening. I don't want to take any chances with Kal-El." Pythia acknowledged the order and left. Hippolyta closed the door. "I didn't expect that. I thought Kal-El would milk his stay until dawn."

"Kal-El's decision to leave should show there is more to him than you think, Mother."

As far as Hippolyta was concerned, it didn't mean anything. "Your words would have more merit if you didn't know Kal-El was leaving." She turned to Diana. "But you did. Did you have a secret rendezvous before Donna brought you to me?"

"I only wanted to talk to him," Diana confessed. "He told me he didn't deserve to be here. He felt my reputation was being tarnished with his presence so he left. He didn't tell me where he was going," she admitted sadly. "He didn't want me to know. He wanted me to mend fences with you and the Justice League."

Hippolyta was struck. That was the second time Kal sacrificed his pride for Diana. Did he really care for Diana or was this a ploy to get her guard down before he struck? Hippolyta wasn't sure. She approached her daughter. The sadness of Kal's departure was evident on Diana's face.

Hippolyta touched Diana's chin, forcing Diana to look at her. "Believe what you want, Diana, but let's hope Kal-El's departure means he will be exiting your life as well. It's a big world out there. Kal-El doesn't need to be around you. It's a big universe. He should return to it while you return to your life here. You have a mission in Patriarch's World and you cannot let that man interfere with it."

Her mission in Patriarch's World. It was her main focus until Kal entered her life and turned everything upside down. Perhaps her mother was right. Perhaps a departure from Kal would do her a lot of good.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Perry! You read the story! You saw the pictures! How can you <em>not<em> run it?"

"Thirty-five years of journalistic experience." Perry White stared at the story Lois emailed him. He switched windows on his computer and the screen jumped to the pictures from Lois' phone. It was a good story but it was all circumstantial. Lois always had a good hunch but it wasn't strong enough to run.

"What does that mean?" Lois groused.

Lois was lucky she was on the phone or Perry would give her one of his, 'Don't cross the boss' look. "It means I need more to run this story. Look, you've got a good angle and if you had gotten more out of Donna Troy, I would run the story that Wonder Woman was kidnapped by that alien and the Justice League's covering it up but you didn't and with that ship appearing and disappearing over the Embassy, you should run a story solely on that."

If she wrote her story solely on the ship, it wouldn't get her front page. If she could tie it with Wonder Woman being kidnapped…. "Okay. I will focus more on the ship and if I can work out a connection between the ship and Wonder Woman being kidnapped, then will you run the story?"

Perry sighed into the phone. "Listen, Lois, I know you want to run 'Wonder Woman was kidnapped conspiracy' in the paper but you don't have enough to make your story valid. Write about the mysterious ship or write nothing and get back to the Daily Planet."

Lois grimaced. When Perry White made a decision on a story, there was no way to change his mind. "Fine. I'll kill the story."

Lois hit the end button on her phone. She highlighted her contacts on the phone and scrolled to the Js. She tapped Jimmy's name, put the phone on speaker and placed it beside her as she revised her story.

Jimmy answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Lois chuckled at Jimmy's defeated voice. She settled more comfortably in her hotel room bed. An hour ago, Lois sent her story and pictures of Kal's ship to Perry White. She also sent the pictures and story to Jimmy. Lois invited Jimmy to come with her to the Themyscira Embassy in New York but Jimmy declined, citing Lois was on a wild goose chase. He couldn't say it anymore with the pictures staring at him on his computer. Hearing his glum voice lifted her spirits. A little. "If it makes you feel any better, Perry forced me to kill the story. He didn't think there was enough validity in the story. Personally, I think Perry was too scared to run the story."

Jimmy laughed, "Perry scared to run a story? Come on, Lois!"

"What else would be his reason?" Lois felt she had enough proof to run her story. Perry always went with it before. It bothered her he wouldn't now. "You know how it is when people get older. They lose their mojo."

"I think it has more to do with Perry not wanting this story to blow up in his face and damage the paper's credibility. The whole story is based on a hunch and it's your word against the Justice League's. You need to have more than a hunch when declaring the Justice League's hiding the knowledge Wonder Woman was kidnapped."

"It's based on _my _hunch." Lois thought that was good enough.

Lois knew that sigh from Jimmy. It was annoyance and when he was, he would rub his left temple. "Let's say you ran the story and Wonder Woman appeared in public with the Martian Manhunter. The public will start thinking the _Daily Planet_ is using sensationalism. The paper would lose credibility."

The threat of the paper losing credibility always was at the back of her mind but Lois knew she was right on this. The Justice League was lying about Wonder Woman and it only heightened with Donna Troy's sudden disappearance after that ship arrived over the Embassy. Julia Kapatelis wouldn't speak to her either so she knew something. One way or another, Lois vowed to find out what they are hiding.

She did have a source in the Justice League but he has been tight lipped and critical of her bashing the Justice League as of late with their defeat of the alien. Maybe with some flirting and a low cut dress she would get him to speak.

_But why did it have to be him? _

* * *

><p>"Well, boy, we won't be disturbed here." Kal looked around at his icy surroundings through the window of his ship. For miles, Kal saw only ice and snow. It reminded him of the snowy region on Teltic only it wasn't as cold. At least here, there was some form of life. Unfortunately, they were polar bears and the sea life in the icy waters.<p>

Even with his dog, Kal felt lonely. It was odd waking up in his ship and not finding Diana. He missed her. He missed her scowl, her irritable attitude towards him. He missed her smile, the few times she laughed. When he slept in his bed, it was covered in Diana's scent. He dreamt of her. Krypto usually slept in his own bed but last night, he shared the bed with Kal, missing Diana, too.

Krypto stood on his hind legs as he gazed out the window. He whimpered. He didn't like this place. Not that the cold bothered him but it was boring. This place was only of ice and snow. He couldn't dig for anything in the ice except for fishes floating in the water and that wasn't fun at all for the dog. He wanted to dig in the dirt, fly without fighting the chilling winds and blinding snow, play in warm water and wrestle with the animals here.

"It's only temporary," Kal told his dog as he turned away from the window. He sensed his dog's need for exploration but that will have to wait. Kal settled on his sofa where the Rubix laid. "We'll probably be here for a few days before we do some exploring on this planet. I only want some time alone while I study this."

Kal picked up the Rubix. "My mother said I will be able to figure it out." The cube mixed of rainbow colors. However, it was odd the top row on one side matched while the others were a jumbled mess. "I know my Kryptonian DNA activates it. I wonder if I turn this…" Kal turned the sides of the cube until he matched a side on the bottom row in one color. The cube lit up again and Kal's room transformed in the living room of his birth home on Krypton. This time his mother sat alone on the sofa, holding him as a baby. On the sofa with them was Krypto as a pup.

"Wow." Kal pointed to a young Krypto. "Look at you, boy!" Krypto barked at his younger self. "Look at _me_." Kal was in awe of himself as a child in his mother's arms. He looked happy and the way his mother held him, Kal saw he was loved as well. Saki never looked at him that way. She was always stern and firm with him. Only when he turned sixteen and became more vocal of moving out when he turn of age, did she start to soften.

"Hello, Kal." Lara spoke. "You unlocked another puzzle to the Rubix. There are many puzzles. Some will feature me alone, some your father alone, and sometimes we will be together. Today I will talk of the history of your family. I will tell you of the line you come from on my side and your father's side. You come from a great heritage, Kal. I hope your adoptive parents are nurturing and encouraging of the gifts you now possessed."

Kal snorted. "It was nurtured and encouraged all right. To be a bounty hunter." Krypto settled on Kal's lap trying to comfort him. "I'm sure they did their best but there are a lot of things that could've been done differently."

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you would be tangling the sheets with your alien lover."<p>

Diana stepped into Bruce's room at the Hall of Justice. It was the day after Diana's return. Diana thought with the start of a new day, Bruce had time to cool down. She was wrong. He wore his scowl well as he glared at Diana, trying to be intimidating in his neck brace and casts. "Hello, Bruce."

J'onn sat in a chair besides Bruce's bed. Sympathetic to Bruce, J'onn was disappointed in his friend. Ever since his battle with Kal, Bruce became even more jaded and bitter. The telepath didn't need to read Bruce's mind to know battling Kal forced Bruce to come to terms with his own mortality and realize with all his gadgets and intellect, he couldn't beat everyone. He was human with limits like every human. It didn't help seeing Diana softened stance towards the alien. Bruce saw it as betrayal and lashed out at Diana at every opportunity he got.

While J'onn understood Bruce's anger, he wasn't going to allow him to continually attack Diana. "I was the one to call this meeting, Bruce. Let's be civil."

Diana slipped in the chair beside J'onn. "Despite how you feel about me, Bruce, I am still your friend and Kal-El isn't my lover."

"Is he on Themyscira?" J'onn asked.

"He was less welcomed on Themyscira than here. He left to save my reputation with the Justice League and on Themyscira."

"That was noble of him," J'onn said. This was further proof that Kal, the bounty hunter wasn't the man he initially thought. Perhaps the Justice League was incorrect in shutting Kal out.

Bruce didn't see it that way. "He left this planet?" Bruce hoped so. He didn't want the alien on Earth. He was too dangerous.

"No, he is still here, Bruce. I don't know where. Given the reactions of the Justice League and my mother, I agree with Kal-El that we part ways. I lost a lot of respect among you. I need to get that back."

Bruce didn't care about Diana getting her respect back. He was furious she didn't know where Kal was. Bruce didn't want Kal on Earth but if he was on Themyscira, at least he would know the location of the alien, but now… "That's great. An alien who crippled the Justice League is running loose on the planet! And with him looking like a human, he can easily blend with us. I'll never be able to find him."

"_You'll_ never be able to find him?" Diana prayed for patience but how can anyone be patient when dealing with the stubborn, overly critical Bruce Wayne? "And what do you plan to do if you found him, Bruce?"

"Diana," J'onn warned his friend. She was walking a fine line.

"I wouldn't do what you did while you were in space with him," Bruce snapped back.

"Stop it. Both of you," J'onn intervened. "This petty bickering will not get us anywhere. I didn't call you two together so you can fight. I want to have a discussion over the events of the past four days."

"Donna told me what the Justice League has been doing in my brief absence. The League has been crucified by the media since the attack."

"Yes. Wally calls it the PR disaster of the year. With Bruce out of commission, crime has gone up in Gotham. Robin and Batgirl can only handle so much. Nightwing has returned to help but Bludhaven is slipping."

"I will help with the crime in Gotham and Dick will return to Bludhaven," Diana volunteered. She felt it was the least she could do since Bruce was out of commission. "Shut up, Bruce." She stopped him before he could make a snide remark. "It's done."

"Even though you are back, Diana, we should still be on alert. Darkseid wanted you as his bride, and with you escaping, he will try again."

"I know," Diana stopped J'onn from saying anymore. "But I won't live in fear, expecting Darkseid to take me at any moment. Now that I know he is after me, I won't be caught off guard again."

"Yo!" Dick knocked on the door acknowledging his presence. "Hey, Diana! Welcome back!"

Diana turned her head. "Hello, Dick. Gotham's keeping you busy."

Dick stepped in the room. He slyly cocked his head at Bruce. "More like _he's_ keeping me busy." Dick grinned at Bruce. "High five, Bruce! Oh, wait, you can't do that yet."

Bruce made a disgruntled face. "Very funny, Dick."

"Gotta take my shots when I have a chance," Dick joked. "According to Dr. Midnight, another week with the Purple Ray and your nerves and bones will be completely healed."

"Why are you here?" Bruce growled. Two weeks couldn't come soon enough. As much as he appreciated Dick's help, he didn't like the jokes his former student was making at his expense.

"Got some Bruce Wayne business to discuss." Dick looked at Diana and J'onn. "If you two still need to talk to him, I can wait."

"No," Diana stood. "I think everything has been said. Besides, I have to see Julia. I have a lot of work to catch up with at the Embassy."

J'onn stood, indicating his departure as well. He informed Dick, "Diana will help Robin and Batgirl in Gotham while you return to Bludhaven."

"Sweet!" Dick hugged Diana. "Thanks! I appreciate the help."

Diana returned the hug before parting. "Anytime. I'll be in Gotham this evening."

When Diana and J'onn left, Dick pulled up a chair by Bruce's bed. His smile immediately faded from his face. "When you wanted me to bug the room before the meeting, I didn't expect to hear that. The alien is walking around freely on Earth. I want to give Diana the benefit of the doubt but geez!"

"I know." Bruce didn't like it at all. "This changes everything. There are billions of people on Earth but even he will stand out somehow. Any unusual activity, any story of a man and his dog that involves violence or metahuman activity, I want to know. Hal Jordan's tracking down all of Kal's jobs in space. Maybe we can find some weakness on him. I can't trust Diana to tell me if he has any."

Dick nodded. Hal was the third member of this secret group. "I discovered his hiding spot on Earth after he left. With him here, finding him will be even easier." Hesitantly, he asked. "I won't have to confront him, will I, Bruce? Look at what Kal did to you. You know how many dates I will have to cancel if he did that to me?"

Bruce sighed. Two more weeks and he will be back in action and it couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p>"What do you plan to do now, Diana?" Julia Kapatelis sat with Diana on her sofa in her office. Yesterday, Julia was thrilled to see Diana return. She wanted to know where Diana has been and how she escaped her captive but Diana didn't stay long to say. She only wanted to assure Julia she was alive and well before reunited with the Justice League and her mother. Julia didn't expect Diana to return the next day. She thought Diana would spend time home but hearing the story of what happened after Diana left her, Julia understood why Diana left the island as fast as she did.<p>

Diana smiled at Julia's question. Diana loved her mother dearly but she considered Julia as her second mother. She gave her opinions when needed but she also knew when to listen. Like now. Julia didn't judge, she didn't scream. She listened and Diana needed that now. "You're the only one to ask me that, Julia. Everyone has been telling me what to do." Diana leaned back on the sofa and exhaled. "My mother made some points as did the Justice League. They are right about my feelings for Kal-El changing me, making me do things I haven't done before. Maybe it's blinding my judgment but I know I was right inviting Kal-El to come here."

Julia nodded slowly, agreeing. "And now that Kal-El is on Earth somewhere, will you seek him out? You know you mother can't stop you."

"I know and searching for Kal-El was my intention but when I woke up this morning, I realized Kal-El was right about us. We need time apart. Kal-El has to grow up and so do I. Because of him, there are things about myself I am discovering and I need to sort out."

"I'm glad you realized that, Diana." Far be it for Julia to criticized Kal but she couldn't help but tell Diana, "What Kal-El did was selfish and horrifying but in the end, he did change his mind. Sometimes people need only to show a shred of goodness to show they have changed and with that comes growth."

"Growth comes maturity. Second chances." Diana smiled again. She was happy. Optimistic. It may be weeks, may be months before Diana saw Kal again. She wasn't sad at being away from him for so long anymore. She was happy. It was fate of the Gods that she met Kal the way she did. Maybe it was fate pulling them away so they can be ready for each other when they meet again.

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later<em>

Kal settled himself on a park bench in Caracas, Venezuela, spending most of his day people watching. Kal and Krypto arrived in Venezuela yesterday when he settled his ship near Angel Falls. The view he had of the country was intriguing for Kal to take a closer look.

Kal and Krypto started their trip traveling through the mountainous Andres region in the morning. By the afternoon, Kal and Krypto were walking along a beautiful beach on a Caribbean island. Kal settled on the beach and watched the people engaging in their daily lives. He observed teens on skateboards and roller skates, teens eating hot dogs and hamburgers with their friends, laughing without a care in the world. Kal didn't have too many friends growing up. He was very different from the kids, and with his adoptive parents as bounty hunters, Kal was isolated even more. At the time, it didn't bother him but now Kal wondered if he missed out. After his adoptive parents were murdered, Kal left his adoptive world, isolating himself even further from the people he grew up with.

Even though Kal was friends with Lobo, Kal spent most of his time with Krypto. Kal and Lobo saw each other a few times out of the year just to hang out. He had female companions from time to time but the union was only physical. If he had to be honest with himself, the four days with Diana was the longest he ever spent with anyone since his parents' death. Even though they argued a lot, he liked her company. He liked her and because of his actions, he had to work his way back to properly being with her.

Kal distracted himself from his problems with the pretty sights. Besides teens having fun, there were parents playing with their children by making sand castles, tossing Frisbees and playing in the water. There were women walking around topless, others lying in the sand for that perfect tan. Kal would also listen to the words people were saying. Some spoke English but many spoke Spanish and its various dialects. Even though Kal had not heard the language before today, it only took him a few hours before he was able to grasp the language.

There were a variety of beautiful women. They were tall, short, skinny, curvy, blonde, redhead, brunettes and sable haired women. They had brown eyes, green eyes, blue eyes, hazel eyes, black eyes and various skin tones from light as the sandy beach to dark as the rich chocolate he saw a pretty woman sample. Kal didn't have interest in them, but he didn't turn down female offers for a drink and a meal. However, they were disappointed and disgruntled when they left alone.

Walking on the beach that evening after his free meals, Kal hunted food for Krypto since he wasn't offered anything. Kal hunted some fishes for Krypto and cooked them on an isolated part of the beach. Kal was accosted by robbers, thinking he had money. Kal told them he didn't have any but that didn't stop them. Burning a stick with his eyes was enough to cause the robbers to run screaming in the night.

The next day Kal and Krypto spent more time in Venezuela's capital. He didn't have Venezuelan money so he could not visit museums and restaurants. He was forced to leave Krypto outside a mall he toured. Since many places would not accept dogs unless they were serviced, Kal spent most of his day walking around and sitting in parks, observing people.

While Kal was the star the yesterday getting free meals from beautiful women, Krypto was the star today as many children approached Krypto to pet him and feed Krypto treats. Women were flirtatious with Kal as well but he decided not to take advantage of them this time. It wasn't as if Kal needed to eat. He had plenty of food on his ship but he wanted to taste the cultural food of this land and he got that experience yesterday.

As evening fell onto the city, Kal decided it was time to return to his ship and move on to another city. Where to next, he wasn't sure. There were so many cities to see, so many cultures to observe.

As Kal and Krypto left the park, Kal heard a woman's scream. Kal turned to the sound. Forty feet away he saw a woman lying on the street. Her body was propped against a street light. Kal ran to her. She didn't look like the natives. In his travels, Kal would guess she was American. She was middle aged with slivers of grey in her sandy brown hair. There was a small gash on her forehead.

Kal helped the woman to her feet. "I'm all right," she said. "My husband. He's gone after them! I told him not to!"

Kal looked ahead and saw the back of a tall man with salt and pepper hair chasing after two young men. Kal restrained himself from using his super speed but ran fast enough to catch up with the older men and two young men. They had to be teens of fifteen and sixteen.

One skinny boy carried a purse Kal assumed belong to the lady. The other skinny boy ran ahead of his partner. The older man managed to grab the boy with the purse. He grabbed him by the tatters of his worn shirt. The boy skidded to a halt. Kal watched from a distance. So far, the older man seemed to have the situation under control. He wasn't going to intervene unless he had to.

The older man snatched the purse from the boy. "That belongs to my wife!"

The thief was fast and nimble. He threw a fist at the man, hitting his face. The older man fell on his butt and his wife's purse flew from his hand. The thief picked up the purse. "It's ours now."

By now, the thief's friend returned and he pulled out his gun. "Shouldn't have chased after us, old man. Now you made your wife a widow."

The teen cocked his gun. He beat up and shot several people in his criminal career. This was going to be no different.

The older man stared at the barrel of the gun, afraid but he didn't regret his decision. He did the right thing going after his wife attackers. He didn't close his eyes as the gunman prepare to fire. He was going to face his death with open eyes.

Death was not coming for him today.

Stunned, the older man saw another man, a big man standing beside the skinny teen. Where did he come from? He wasn't there a second ago. The big man's hand swallowed the skinny's teen's wrist. He glared at the teen as he squeezed his wrist forcing the teen to drop the gun.

"Think you're a big shot shooting an old man and stealing his woman's purse?" Still holding the teen by his wrist, Kal tossed him to the ground. "You wouldn't act so proud if you went up against someone who can rip your sorry piece of zhuut to pieces."

The teen stared at Kal puzzled. "What's a zhuut?"

"You are."

As Kal stared down the teen, his partner retrieved his pal's gun. He raised it to fire on Kal but Krypto tackled him to the ground. Krypto growled fiercely and barred his teeth at the teen. The teen punch Krypto's face but he howled in pain. Punching the dog's face was like punching a brick wall.

Kal picked up one teen by the collar of his shirt. He looked back at the one who tried to shoot. "Step back, Krypto."

Krypto stepped off the teen and Kal picked him up, too. While Krypto picked up the gun with his teeth, the older man snatched his wife's purse from the thief. "Thank you," he said to Kal.

Kal didn't respond to the older man. His focus was on the teens. "You attacked this man and took his woman's purse—"

"My wife," the man corrected Kal.

"His wife's purse. Apologize!" Kal ordered. The teens struggled in Kal's grasps. They weren't going to apologize. Who did this guy think he was? "Don't make me get angry with you." Kal glared at the teens. The older man didn't see it but the teens saw Kal's eyes glow red.

They quickly apologized. "We're sorry! We're sorry!"

"Now who hit his wife?" Kal asked. "She has a gash on her head."

"That one," the older man pointed to the teen on Kal's right. "He slammed her against the streetlight and took her purse while the other roughed me up."

"How does it make you feel to hit a lady?" Kal asked. "Come on, you sorry zhuutholes!"

Kal dragged the two teens back to the lady. Kal saw the older man hugged his wife as he handed her purse back. While her husband checked the small cut on her forehead, she admonished him for being foolish in chasing the boys, arguing it wasn't worth it. Kal thought it was very admirable of the man to go after the punks who attack his wife and stole her purse. He would've done the same thing.

"These kids have something to say to you." The teens kept their mouths shut until Kal shook them.

"Sorry," they both said.

"Say it like you mean it," Kal growled. His eyes flashed red again.

"Sorry," both teens said with meaning. The man with the red eyes was scary.

"That's enough," the woman told Kal. "You can let them go. They are poor children. They don't know better. They don't have any money to buy things."

"So they take what they want?" The ends didn't justify the means. "That's no excuse. Just because you want something, doesn't mean you take it from someone who has. You want something. You work for it. If not, you pay the price." Kal knew the irony of his words as he was paying the price of taking what he wanted.

"Let them go," the older man pleaded. "It's my fault. As tourists, it's a risk being out here at night, but I wanted to take my wife out to a nice dinner. I thought it would be safe since our hotel is across the street from the restaurant."

"All right," Kal didn't like letting the teens go without punishing them but he wasn't a bounty hunter here. "Let me talk to these punks first."

Kal walked away from the couple with Krypto on his heels and still holding the gun in his mouth. Kal was out of earshot and had his back to the couple when he said, "Listen here you pieces of zhuut. I better not catch you robbing anyone, especially that couple again." Kal took the gun from Krypto's mouth. His eyes glowed red for the teens. "Or…." He crushed the gun in his hand in front of the teens, "this will be you if we face each other again." The teens' eyes widen like saucers. One was close to soiling his pants. "Now get the fruck out of here!"

The teens stumbled back. One actually fell over in fear of Kal while his friend left him as he ran away. The teen got up and called for his friend to wait but his friend was long gone.

Kal returned to the couple. "They shouldn't bother you anymore."

"I was going to take my wife to dinner but you are more than welcome to join us. Let us thank you." The man knelt to Krypto and rubbed his head. "Your dog will have to wait outside the restaurant but we can bring something out for him."

"Krypto had his fill of food today. Kids have been feeding him all day." Krypto growled. He wasn't going to be cheated out of a good meal. "Fine. I'll get you something. Thanks for your offer."

"Good." The man stood and held his hand out. "I'm Jonathan Kent and this is my wife, Martha."

Kal took Jonathan's hand and shook it. "I'm Kal."

"Are you named after Cal Ripken the baseball player?" Jonathan asked. He liked baseball and if this man did as well, they could talk about the baseball season in the U.S.

Kal shook his head. "No. It's a name my parents gave me. They never heard of Cal Ripken." And neither did he.

"Oh, what's your last name?" Martha asked.

"El."

"L?" Martha frowned. "As in the letter?"

"No. El. E-L. I had a longer name with my adoptive parents but since learning about my biological parents, I've decided to go back to my birth name."

"Kal El," Martha repeated the name. Sounded as if Kal's parents were hippies. "What a unique name."

_You don't know the half of it, lady. _Kal thought as he followed Martha and Jonathan in the restaurant. They were quickly settled and given menus. Kal didn't know the food so he allowed Martha and Jonathan to order for him. They chose two large arepas for Kal, which were thick corn tortillas stuffed with myriad fillings, fried plantain slices and beer.

Drinks were immediately served and while waiting for dinner, Jonathan asked, "So, are you here on vacation, work?"

Kal took a sip of his beer, grimacing at the watery taste. "Soul searching."

"Ah, would not have guessed that from you," Jonathan commented. "You seem like a man who knows who you are. The way you stood up to those boys, with such confidence, no fear."

"It's not hard standing up to cowards and bullies and that's what they are."

"It may not be hard to stand up to bullies but there comes a point where you have to back down. Jonathan almost lost his life going after those boys."

"They struck you and stole your purse, Martha. I'm not going to allow that."

Martha shook her head. "Men and your foolish pride. It's not worth losing your life over."

Thankfully the food arrived, putting an end to a conversation that would've soon escalated to a fight between Jonathan and Martha. Jonathan thought it was best to change the subject. "Martha and I are here on business. We're part of the Carlana Unoar Organization. We teach agricultural education to communities in different countries around the world."

"Jonathan and I have been working in the Los Llanos region in the Apure state here for three months teaching organic farming. We give local farmer tips on how to maintain healthy crops, the types of grains to grow; the different seeds used to plant in various soils this world's blessed with and how to let the land rest. We also teach how to properly care for the farm animals," Martha added. "You'd be quite surprise how many animals are poorly treated and abused. It's sickening how humans abuse gentle creatures."

Kal took a bite of his arepas. It was a lot better than the beer. "So, you are traveling farmers."

Jonathan chuckled. "That's one way of putting it."

"My husband and I run a farm in America. We have so our whole lives. We had the intention of sharing our knowledge with our children but we can't have any so we decided to share our knowledge with the world. Ten years ago, we joined the Carlana Unoar Organization, which specializes in educating struggling countries and communities in all forms of life. We specialize in farming but we have friends teaching English in foreign countries, others teaching doctors in poor African countries. We like to spend more time doing this but Jonathan and I can only spend three months out of the year doing this before returning to our farm."

"How much longer are you doing this community work?" Kal asked.

"We finished three days ago but Jonathan and I wanted to do some sightseeing before returning home. We are going back to America tomorrow, but enough about us," Martha felt she was rattling on too much and boring her guest. As if a big, strong man like Kal would care about farming. "Tell us about yourself. Before your soul searching what did you do?"

Kal couldn't tell them his last job engaged in kidnapping a hero on this planet and almost turning her over to an enemy in this universe. But he knew he had to tell them something or they would be suspicious.

"I was a bounty hunter. My last job didn't go so well. It left me questioning the path I was on. Add that to recently discovering the life of my biological parents before they died and the life they wanted for me, let's just say, I had to take a step back on things."

Jonathan and Martha didn't expect anything so sobering from Kal. Even now, Martha could see pain in Kal's eyes. Her heart softened at his situation. She could see whatever happened it troubled him and was still very difficult to talk about.

"I can only say you can't live in the past, but learn from it, Kal. Learn from your mistakes and don't make them again."

"I don't plan to but I've hurt many innocent people in the process." Kal thought of his victims: Green Lantern, the Martian Manhunter, Batman and more importantly Diana.

"If a man truly own up to his mistakes, he deserves a second chance."

Kal snorted. "I don't think they will give me a second chance."

"So you're going to do soul searching until what then?" Jonathan asked. "You can't atone for your mistakes if you're walking around thinking about it. You have to _do_ something about it, and only you will know what that is."

Kal didn't know Jonathan Kent well but he knew the man gave good advice. "Maybe I will."

The rest of the evening was spent on lighter topics, such as the food, the natives, the weather and the culture of Venezuela and how it differs from America. The more Kal talked with them, the more Kal liked Jonathan and Martha Kent. They were nice, humble people who looked for the best in others and always tried to help. More importantly, they didn't judge. Even letting the Kents know he did something bad in his past didn't sway the Kents from being nothing but kind to him.

After dinner, Kal waited outside the restaurants at the Kent's request. Kal sat on a bench feeding Krypto an arepas the Kents bought for him. Kal knew the Kents were talking about him. He could listen but chose not to but he couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about.

He soon found out when the Kents exit the restaurant.

"Kal, we want to thank you for your help tonight. My wife and I discussed this. We don't normally do this but I always considered myself as a good judge of character. Martha and I would like to invite you to our farm in Kansas."

Kal's eyebrows went up in surprise. This was unexpected.

"That is, if you are looking for a career change or something to occupy your mind until you decide what you want to do." Jonathan didn't want to force Kal into anything but he thought the young man could use a break from his troubles. "Right now our friend Ben Hubbard and his sons are watching the farm for us. Martha and I can run the farm alone but we could always use one more. I can't promise you the bounty hunter pay you have been given but I can assure you, you will be well paid over the minimum wage and use of our barn. We had it remodeled a few years back and added a guest house." Jonathan handed Kal his business card. "If you're interested, feel free to call or drop by."

Speechless, Kal watched the Kents crossed the street to the well-lit hotel and disappear inside. Kal looked at the business card. "The Kent Farm. Smallville, Kansas? Me? On a Farm?" Kal looked at Krypto. "What do you think, Krypto? Can you picture us on a farm?"

Krypto made a sound that came across as laughter.

"Oh, who asked you?"

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews!<p>

Wonderbee: Only a minimum of bloodshed because Kal knew to run from the sword. LOL! Lois is a bloodhound when she smells a hot story. It's her reporter's intuition that is making her act this way. :p

Unoaranya: Yeah, what is Hippolyta's problem? Picky. Picky. Seesh! Thanks for the help.

Hellacre: Aw, you know you like Lois. ;) You can't blame Hippolyta. Kal did kidnap her daughter. She's not gonna get over that easily.

Coconuat: Since Kal grew up in space, spent time around a lot of alien woman and seriously crushing on Diana, you think he will go for Lois?

Shiro: Thank you. Yeah, Kal is honorable and is trying to turn his life around and do right. I guess one of your questions have been answered with the Kents. The JL is experienced. They do have J'onn and Diana on their team but their vulnerabilities have been exposed thanks to Kal.

Ben: LOL! Kal and Diana have to watch out for Darkseid and Bruce's secret group. Mama bear was protecting her cub. Bad boy Kal wants to do naughty things to Diana and Mama Bear is out to protect her daughter's virtue. LOL!

KaliAnn: Kal is slowly starting his path towards forgiveness with the Kents. They are going to teach him a lot and he will learn a lot on his own as he slowly becomes the hero we know he is.

Jana Girl: Nah, Lois isn't bad. She's out for a big story. She's doing her job and a job is hard to come by in this economy. ;) Diana won't be snapping just yet I'm afraid. She has some growing to do like Kal.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thanks to Unoaranya for the extra help.

The Bounty Hunter

Part Twelve

Lois was very satisfied with the table she set for her guest. She has been secretly seeing her source for nearly three months now. When she approached him after a Justice League victory, he was surprised she wanted a story with him. He was even more shocked she flirted with him. Lois couldn't believe it herself. But the Justice League was hiding a big story and the people had the right to know. If she could crack who she saw as one of the weakest members to the press, she will get the story.

During the first meeting, Lois didn't talk about the Justice League, only him and how good he looked in battles. Slowly over the weeks, she coaxed him into talking about the Justice League but made sure to give him focus to let him think she was only into him.

It worked. He was hesitant at first, often bringing up Lois' criticism of him in previous battles but Lois convinced him she didn't mean anything personal and spoke objectively. Soon he believed she wanted to be his friend. Some evenings he visited they would talk about the fights he was in. Other times they would relax with a meal and movie and talk of anything but Justice League business. He still held back from telling more of himself personally. Lois never saw the face of the man behind the mask. Despite that, he made moves he wanted more with their friendship with affectionate hugs and chaste kisses on her cheeks. Lois put the brakes on him when he tried to do more. If he wasn't sharing, neither was she.

Lois had to admit these past months caused her to change her opinion of him. He wasn't that bad. Oh, he was still arrogant but in his own way he was charming, sweet and even kind of funny. But she wasn't into him she assured herself. She needed him for a story.

Lois looked at her watch. Ten seconds to seven. He was never late. Five seconds to seven. If she knew him and she did, he was running up the walls of her apartment building and should be on her balcony right about-

"Hey, Babe!"

Lois turned to see Flash standing on her balcony. "Hi, Flash." Lois stepped on the balcony. She gave Flash a hug. "Right on time."

"I'll always be on time for you."

Wally's stomach growled. Lois laughed. "You're right on time for food." Lois took Wally's hand and led him into her home where a table of food waited for him.

Wally's eyes gleamed at the table of food: hamburgers, fries, pizza, and every kind of taco and burrito on the Taco Bell menu. "I figured you would be hungry so I got a little bit of everything."

"Sweet!" Wally plopped at the table and feverishly ate the burgers. "Babe, you are awesome!"

"I know I am." Lois sat in the chair across from him. Initially, she was disgusted how fast Wally would eat his food but now she found it funny, almost enduring. "I saw you in Keystone City today with Green Arrow against Grodd and Captain Cold." Lois touched Wally's face. "Grodd didn't hurt you with that punch?"

Wally swallowed a mouthful of two tacos. He opened his mouth to speak but Lois held a soda can for Wally. Wally drank the cool liquid and swallowed twice to get the food down. "No, I…." he paused to belch. Lois kept smiling though inside she was disgusted. "I've been hit by worse. I've sparred with Wonder Woman and she wasn't using all her strength on me."

Wonder Woman. What a perfect way to change the conversation. "She is strong. No one could stop her." Wally nodded agreeing with Lois. "Not even that alien that attacked the Embassy a while back." Wally hesitated for a moment before rapidly eating again. "Hmm. I wonder where he is. Do you have any idea?" Lois innocently asked.

Wally swallowed his food again. "Wherever he is, he's not causing us any harm."

"Good because I don't want you or his dog hurting you again."

Wally cringed. "Did you _have_to bring that up?"

"I didn't mean anything about that." Lois rose from her seat and got behind Wally. She massaged his shoulders. "Just stating a fact. It's been months since that incident. You can't tell me it _still_ bothers you."

"A little. Not as big as other stuff."

"Like what?"

"That battle exposed us but it created so many problems." Wally stopped eating as he thought of the tension between Bruce and Diana. "The Justice League's not the same anymore."

Really? That was interesting. "Well, getting exposed like that has to be tough for the Justice League but you handled yourself well against the bad guys since."

Wally picked up a slice of pizza and dropped it. He was too down to eat. "It's not that. The dynamic's not the same anymore between the big three. Batman and Wonder Woman. Not even J'onn can stop the tension between them. The mistrust and anger." Wally sighed. "It's not the same anymore because of Kal!"

Kal? Who's Kal? "Who is Kal, Flash?"

Wally stilled. He said too much. "No one. Forget I said anything."

"Something is bothering you." She was so close to the truth. She couldn't let Flash shut her out now. "You can tell me."

Wally shook his head. "I can't. We swore secrecy on it."

He was being stubborn. Lois had to try another tactic to get him to talk. "I understand your need of keeping secrecy, Flash, but I know things. When I interviewed Donna Troy outside the Themyscira Embassy, I saw a ship suddenly appear over the Embassy. Donna Troy flew to the ship and never returned. I later asked Julia Kapatelis about it. She wouldn't talk about it but I saw relief in her eyes. She was happy."

Lois saw Kal's arrival? "You saw his ship?" Wally asked.

"Whose ship?" Lois wondered. Then it hit her. "Was it Kal's ship? Who is Kal, Flash? Why is he a problem for Batman and Wonder Woman?"

As much as he liked her, Wally couldn't tell Lois the truth. He had to leave or else she would know. "Nothing! No one! I gotta go!" Wally blurred out of Lois' apartment.

The sudden gust of wind blew Lois' hair across her face and blew up her skirt. Flash running away was a setback but now Lois knew more than she did before.

Friction between Wonder Woman and Batman. "Why the animosity toward each other? Who is Kal and was that his ship flying over the Embassy?" What was the missing piece? "Perhaps Batman and Wonder Woman are a couple behind the scenes and this Kal fellow got in the way creating a love triangle? No. That's too much like a soap opera. I doubt _that _is going on."

Lois went back to the table to clean up. "Patience Lane. You've gotten this far. It won't be long before you crack the story."

* * *

><p>Kal arrived on the Kent farm two weeks after their invitation. It was almost an hour past dawn and the town of Smallville was very quiet. It was almost too quiet for Kal. Traveling around the world through big cities, most of the populace was up going to work or school at this time, crowding the street with their vehicles. Not here. The people here seemed to take things slow and easy.<p>

"I wonder if I'm doing the right thing, Krypto. Credits won't be of use here but the money I earn from the Kents will help me blend in easily." Kal recalled the odd stares he received when traveling through Russia. It was a freezing winter and two feet of snow had fallen the night before. While the populace wore coats, gloves, scarves and hats, Kal walked around in jeans and a sleeveless shirt or long sleeved thin shirt, drawing odd stares. It baffled people even more he didn't look cold. If Kal was going to blend in, he needed to dress like the people and to get the right clothes he needed money.

Kal looked at the business card of Jonathan Kent. He pocket the card and looked through the farmhouse, spotting Jonathan and Martha Kent sitting at the table having breakfast. After today, there will be no turning back. Until now, he hid among humans. Now he was going to interact with them and learn, among the thousands of species he has come across in his life in space, why did his parents want him to grow up on Earth.

Kal crossed the yard to the front door with Krypto on his heels. He knocked and waited. A few steps, the door opened and Kal was faced with Jonathan Kent.

"Kal!" Jonathan smiled. He looked down and saw Krypto. "Hi, Krypto! This is a surprise. Come in. Both of you."

Kal stepped into the kitchen of the Kent home. His nose was assailed with the wondrous smells coming from the hot food on the kitchen table: pancakes drizzling with hot butter and syrup, eggs, round sausages, bacon, hash browns, and big, buttery biscuits. There was a pitcher of milk and orange juice on the table as well.

Martha rose from the table and went to her cabinet to get extra plates, fork, knives and drinking glasses. "Jonathan and I were beginning to wonder about you. We thought you were reneging on our offer."

"I had to think about it."

"Have breakfast with us," Martha offered as she placed the extra dishes on the table. "There's plenty for you and Krypto."

Krypto barked happily. Krypto loved to eat as much as he loved running around and playing. Thankfully, he had the energy to burn the calories or Kal would have a fat dog. Kal couldn't say no if he wanted for Krypto would wrestle with him until he gave in and Kal hardly said no to what Krypto wanted.

After cleaning his hands at the sink, Kal joined the Kents at the table. Martha placed Krypto's food in a serving bowl and the dog ate hungrily. Sitting at the table with Jonathan and Martha Kent gave Kal an odd feeling. Sitting with the Kents reminded Kal of the breakfasts and dinners he had with Dirk and Saki. Kal sat at Jonathan's right and Martha sat across from him like Dirk and Saki did so many years ago. Though he had mixed feelings about them since learning of his birth parents, Kal did miss them.

"So, how did you get here?" Jonathan asked cutting into his pancake. "I didn't hear a car pull up."

He flew but if he told them something believable like taking a taxi or walking from the bus station, it would be another lie. The Kents were nice to him. Only knowing him for a couple of hours, they offered him a home, job, money but more importantly a chance to closely interact with humans.

If he was going to do things right, atone for his sins, he would have to start off on the right foot and be honest. If the Kents didn't want him to stay, he would accept it and leave.

"Before we go any further, I have to be honest with you, Jonathan, Martha. I'm not who you think I am."

Jonathan and Martha exchanged curious glances. "Your name is not Kal El?"

"It is, Jonathan. I am not human. I was born on a planet that was destroyed called Krypton."

Martha dropped her fork. Jonathan's glass of milk slipped from his hand. It would've shattered on the floor if Kal had not used his speed to catch the glass. He returned it to a visibly flabbergasted Jonathan.

"You're an alien?" Martha's eyes fell on Krypto who continued to eat his breakfast. "Is he an alien, too?"

Kal nodded. Kal continued to tell Jonathan and Martha of Krypton's final days, his departure as a baby and his ship going off course to Earth to being founded by Dirk and growing up as a bounty hunter. He told them of Dirk and Saki's death, his life as a bounty hunter until he was recruited by Darkseid. The hardest part was telling the Kents of his attack against the Justice League at the Themyscira Embassy and kidnapping Diana. The Kents were horrified to know he was behind it. Still, instead of kicking him out or calling the police, they allowed Kal to continue and tell of his change of heart in turning Diana over to Darkseid and working with her to escape and retrieve the Rubix where he learned of his past. He finished by telling of his return to Earth and the harsh but fair unwelcome he received of the Justice League. He left out his encounter with Queen Hippolyta but told of his decision to part ways with Diana and find his way on Earth on his own.

Jonathan and Martha were speechless long after Kal finished. They knew Kal was keeping something from them. He was tight lipped about his past when they talked in Venezuela but they never expected this. It was hard to believe this was the same man who defeated the Justice League months ago. With all that hair on him, Kal could fool anyone once he shaved. He also didn't wear a shirt with that S plastered across his chest. That and the wild hair stood out to the Kents.

The revelation was almost overwhelming. What could one do or say when told a tale like this?

Martha found her voice to ask, "Why did you tell us this? You could've lied and we wouldn't have known."

"I wanted to be honest. I think that is the way I can start redeeming myself." Judging from the astonished faces from the Kents, Kal felt his honesty was too much for them to take. "I see that

I have overwhelmed you. Krypto and I will leave and not bother you again."

"Wait." Jonathan stopped Kal. Jonathan looked at Martha. Being married to him for so long, Martha knew what Jonathan was thinking and gave her consent with a slight nod. Jonathan thanked his wife with a kiss on her forehead before turning back to Kal again. "I said if a man truly own up to his mistakes, he deserves a second chance. What kind of man would I be if I went back on my word?"

"You mean….?"

Jonathan smiled certain of his decision. "Yes, you can stay. That is, if you still want to."

Kal expected the Kents to leave or threaten him with a call to the police not that they could harm him or Krypto. It was a welcome surprise the Kents were still taking a chance on him. It was rare to find people so openhearted. Kal vowed to not let them regret that decision.

During breakfast, Jonathan and Martha asked of Kal's powers as they wanted to know more about him. Kal freely talked about and demonstrated his gifts. While a little frightening, it was also a little exciting seeing Kal show off his abilities. In return, the Kents discussed the jobs Kal would be doing on the Kent Farm. Jonathan and Martha were still nervous about their decision but they were always fair, optimistic people who believed in second chances.

Kal was eager to prove him and wanted to start work immediately.

After breakfast, Kal and Jonathan walked to an empty field not far from the barn. The field was tilled in twenty rows. Jonathan held a bag of seeds in his hands. "I finished tilling the field yesterday so this will be an easy job for you since you don't have any farming experience. This is our wheat field." He gave Kal the wheat seed bag. "All you have to do is place three seeds in each hole, every three inches. The reason we place three instead of one is due some seeds being a dud. In a couple weeks, we'll pluck out the weaker plants and let the stronger ones grow. Got it?"

Kal nodded. "Yeah. Three seeds every three inches."

"After you plant the seeds, cover it with one-fourth inch of soil. I have a roller for you to tamp the ground into place. There was a light drizzle of rain over night so we won't have to water after we plant the seeds. We'll water once a month with an inch of water unless it rains."

It sounded simple enough. "All right. I should be able to handle this."

Jonathan gave Kal a confident slap on his back. "Good. I'll let you get to it." Jonathan turned his back on Kal. "I'll give you something else to do afterwards."

It was a short walk from the field and back to his barn. While Kal planted the seeds, Jonathan was going to saddle up his horse and take a patrol over his land and check the fence post; making sure they are sturdy, no animals broke free and there aren't any trespassers.

As he opened the barn, Jonathan heard Kal called from behind. "I'm finished."

Jonathan turned to see Kal approaching him. He dropped the bag in Jonathan's hands. Jonathan looked at Kal dumbfounded. Finished? In disbelief, Jonathan walked back to the field. The bag in his hand was light and the holes in the field were covered. So he knew Kal did the job. He turned back to Kal. "How did you…?"

"I'm kind of fast."

"Kind of?" He whistled at Kal's completed work. "I would say you are faster than the Flash."

"What's next?"

"You can come with me on patrol over the land. We have a wheat field here but Martha grows vegetables such as tomatoes, cucumbers, squash and the like. We have a couple of cows and cattle here. You will see more of them as we do a patrol. Sometimes they can break through fences."

Kal followed Jonathan into the barn. Jonathan gave Kal a quick tour, showing the guesthouse Kal will be living in and gave him a tour of the loft. Afterwards, they went to the stalls where the horses were. There were two of them. One was a beautiful black horse with a silky black mane.

"This is Thunder. He can be a stubborn and picky on who can ride him." Jonathan opened another gate and a tan colored horse with thick, brown mane stepped out. "This is Sandy. This is Martha's horse." He gestured for Kal to take the reins."

Kal shook his head as he opened Thunder's stall. "That's all right. I'll take a chance with Thunder. I know how to handle stubborn animals and people." The comment brought a smile to Kal's face as he thought of Diana and his fight with her on his ship. _If I can handle her, I can handle a horse._

Jonathan wasn't sure of Kal's confidence. "Oh….kay." Jonathan placed the saddle on Sandy showing Kal how to place it on Thunder. Kal watched Jonathan carefully. When he was given his saddle, Kal approached Thunder. Thunder moved around, trying to be stubborn. He didn't know Kal and didn't like him. He liked Jonathan. Kal could force the horse to stay still but he didn't. He was going to go easy on the animal.

Kal managed to get the saddle on Thunder. Thunder, still being stubborn, pushed his gut out so the saddle wouldn't be tight on him. Kal saw the horse's trick. He could easily punch Thunder's gut and get him to stop playing but Kal was wary of his strength on the horse and he didn't want to upset Jonathan in case he did hurt the horse. Kal let Thunder win and not have the saddle on as tightly as it should be.

Kal and Jonathon got on their horses and did a patrol over the land. Kal noted it was a lot of land for two people to take care of. "You and Martha take care of all this land by yourself?"

"Martha and I can handle the land by ourselves. We only hire when it's time for harvest or when we are doing our world travels for the Carlana Unoar Organization." When they reached the property lines, Kal and Jonathon noticed a few, damaged posts and a few cows and cattle wandering around eating grass on both sides of the fence. "We will have to take the posts out and dig new holes. I'll go back to barn and get a box of fasteners and hammers."

Kal got off Thunder. "I'll bring the other cattle back over."

While Kal rode Sandy back to the barn, Kal jumped over the fence. There were three cattle grazing the land. Looking around, Kal didn't see any civilians for miles. He picked up one cattle at a time and floated over the broken fence. Jonathan hadn't returned when Kal brought the last cattle over.

Kal saddled Thunder again and Thunder tried to throw Kal off. Thunder bucked. Kal pulled the reins of the horse. "Whoa, boy. I know you don't like me but settle down. I _can_ hurt you but I won't."

Thunder didn't listen. He was going to show Kal who was boss. Thunder bucked three more times before sprinting towards the barn. "What the fruck!" Kal yelped at Thunder's outburst. Kal knew he could sharply pull the reins on Thunder but he didn't want to harm the horse. So, he went along for the wild ride. With the horse running faster and faster and the saddle loosening on Thunder, Kal started sliding down Thunder until he was under the horse. As Thunder galloped towards the barn, past a stunned Jonathan Kent, Kal's head bounced against the ground. "Dammit! Frucking horse! Fruck! Fruck! Fruck!"

As his head bounced against the ground, Kal saw they were heading towards the barn. Thunder wasn't slowing down. Kal didn't know what Thunder was planning on doing but he was going to put a stop to it now. Kal pulled the reins hard enough to slow Thunder down. At least he thought he did. When Thunder neighed, stumbled and fell back on Kal, Kal knew he pulled the reins too hard.

Jonathan caught up with Kal. His eyes never saw anything like it. Kal and Thunder were on the ground in a tangled mess of horse, Kryptonian, saddle and horse's reins. "What in heaven's name happened?"

After struggling with the horse for a good five minutes, Kal pried himself from Thunder. He stood with his clothes, face and hair covered in dirt. Thunder laid on the ground with the reins tied around Thunder's ankles. "How did you…" Jonathan didn't even see Kal tie the horse's ankles.

Kal shook his head, shaking the dirt off. "Just showing Thunder who is boss." Now that he made his point with the horse, Kal knelt and tore the reins off Thunder. Thunder pulled himself back to his feet. "Are we even now?" Kal asked the horse.

Thunder snorted. Kal turned his back on Thunder to talk to Jonathan. Angry and wanting revenge on Kal, Thunder kicked Kal's back with his hind legs. Kal stumbled forward but Thunder whinnied in pain for he mistakenly thought he was dealing with a human and not a Kryptonian with a body of steel.

Thunder limped and stumbled back to the ground.

"Thunder!" Jonathan got off Sandy.

Kal held Jonathan back. Thunder was moving too wildly as the pain subsided in his body. He could accidentally hit Jonathan. "Thunder's okay. His bones aren't broken. Once the sting passes, he'll stop moving so wildly."

Once again, Jonathan was amazed with Kal's powers. "You can see his bones?"

Kal nodded. He knelt and picked up Thunder. He carried the horse back into the barn and into his stall. "You'll be okay," Kal gently told the horse. As he laid the horse on a patch of hay, Kal said, "What I wouldn't give to have Diana here to talk to you."

Leaving Thunder, Kal went with Jonathan back to the broken posts at the edges of his land.

Jonathan showed Kal how to properly put a post in the ground before leaving Kal to do the task. As Jonathan rode off on Sandy to check on the other part of his land, Martha walked to Kal carrying a knapsack with sandwiches and water.

Kal didn't see Martha approaching. He was busy putting a post in the ground. Kal could push it in firmly but decided to use a hammer instead. A light tap would firmly put it in the ground. Lightly. Lightly. Kal raised the hammer and hit it on the post. The post disappeared in the ground and the metal head of the hammer popped off and hit Kal between his eyes. The metal didn't hurt Kal but he heard a sharp gasp from Martha Kent.

He turned his head to see Martha staring at Kal with her hands over her mouth. The knapsack had fallen to the ground.

Kal smiled at Martha to assure her he wasn't hurt. "I'm okay! Don't worry. I'll get the post." Kal knelt and reached inside the hole for the post. He yanked the post out of the ground and a cloud of dirt went up his nose. "See. It's still here."

Dirt and tiny green crystals covered the post. Suddenly, Kal felt light headed and with the cloud of dirt up his nose, his eyes became watery and he felt a heavy sneeze coming on. Kal turned away from Martha and sneezed in the directions of the few cows walking by.

A gust of wind blew pass Martha and nearly knocked her off her feet. After she maintained her balance, Martha opened her eyes to look. The cows walking by were knocked off their feet and lying on the ground confused and mooing.

Sheepish, Kal rubbed the back of his head. "Oops." He dropped the post and went to the cows. He helped the cows stand while Martha kept her distance from Kal unsure what to say.

"What happened?" Martha asked.

"I don't know," Kal said. "I pulled the post out of the ground and I suddenly felt weak. I never felt weak before. I felt light headed, a little nauseous and my eyes were watery and with the dirt caught in my nose I had to sneeze."

"Sounds like you had an allergic reaction to something. What are your allergies?"

"I don't have any." Kal walked back to post. He picked it up and was overwhelmed with the same feelings again. This was disconcerting. Something on this planet made him feel ill.

"Something's affecting me. It's not too bad but I feel a little nauseous and woozy."

Martha stared at the post. Kal couldn't be allergic to dirt. She saw him her being dragged through it from her kitchen window. Martha picked off the odd green specks on the post. "Could this be it?" She raised the green crystals to Kal's face.

The nausea felt stronger. "Yeah," Kal gently pushed Martha's hand away. "I think that's it."

"I wonder if this is part of that meteor that fell thirty years ago."

"Thirty years ago?" He was supposed to be here thirty years ago. Kal knew because of Krypton's red sun, he would lose his powers given to him by the yellow sun and wouldn't be stronger than the average Kryptonian. He wondered if pieces of Krypton found its way to Earth and if that is what is weakening him.

Not weakened him Kal corrected himself. It was more like a mild irritation. He would need to study these green crystals to see how effective they were on him for longer periods of time but they were so tiny Kal doubt those would be any good. "Do you know if any bigger pieces fell?"

Martha shook her head. "No, Jonathan looked for bigger piece for a souvenir but couldn't find any. Any meteors that did fall merged with the earth. I'm sure bigger pieces fell through," Martha said giving Kal hope. "It's a big world. There may be pieces scattered everywhere."

If these crystals are remains from Krypton then there were pieces—big and small-on Earth. If pebble sized pieces were like a mild allergy on Kal, how would a bigger piece affect him? Kal had to find one and find out. Of course looking for pieces of his home world that fallen on Earth thirty years was easier said than done. It would take weeks, maybe even months before he could find a large piece.

* * *

><p>Jonathan entered the barn in search for Kal late one evening. It's been three months since Kal was hired to work on the farm and over that time, Jonathan and Martha have grown comfortable having Kal staying with them. Any reservations they did have, withered away the more they got to know Kal. On the days he worked on the farm, Kal and Krypto would join them for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He enjoyed their company as much as Jonathan and Martha were enjoying Kal's. When they ate together, Jonathan and Martha shared their travels over the world with him and Kal would share his and Krypto's journeys across different galaxies.<p>

Jonathan detected a sense of loneliness in Kal. Jonathan suspected it started when Kal's adoptive parents were killed. He didn't get the sense Kal had many friends his age as a child and the only people he associated with were his parents and when they were killed, it was only his dog he had to keep company.

Krypto was an amazing dog. For one thing, he could fly. Every morning Krypto would run across the field and soar through the skies before dawn and after nightfall. It was the safest times of day to do so. He was also close and protective of Kal. Only if Kal tells him to stay put would Krypto do so. Otherwise, he would follow after Kal like a loyal dog. Without Kal, Krypto would follow Martha or him around. He wasn't a dog that liked to sit still for too long. He was a smart, active dog and very helpful, too. Jonathan recalled Krypto following after Martha to her vegetable field pulling a wheelbarrow or digging in the ground so Martha could transplant plants she started growing in her greenhouse.

While Jonathan liked Kal, he found him a little arrogant at times but given the gifts he had anyone would have that extra confidence in them. Perhaps his adoptive parents didn't know how to curve that arrogance. Jonathan and Martha weren't overly approving of the extra violence Kal imposed on space criminals but they did find Kal's intentions good in his bounty work in space. Jonathan and Martha weren't too judging of Kal. Given his upbringing, Kal turned out very well. Despite the incident with Darkseid, Kal had a strong moral code in his job as a bounty hunter. He was a good, hard worker. He picked up work on the farmer faster than anyone he knew and did it diligently and quickly.

While he didn't have to, Kal and Krypto slept in the guesthouse on the barn and not in his ship that was hidden in the Arctic. The commute wasn't long for a man like Kal. Kal explained he wanted to live among humans and staying on his ship would only isolate himself from them.

With his payments for work on the farm, Kal blended among the humans even more. He bought clothes, attended social events around the world, museums and restaurants, getting a taste of the culture anyway he could. There were times Kal intervened in crimes and stopping accidents from taking place. Around the world, Kal was becoming the mysterious angel aiding people.

In London, a robbery was stopped in a bank. One minute the armed robbers were telling the bank customers to get on the floor and the bank tellers to empty the money. Ten seconds later, the robbers were on the floor unconscious and their guns broken in half. In a Midwest town in the United States, a county fair was in full swing and the latest rock band was in the middle of their performance when the stage started to give away. Thanks to a mysterious stranger, the iron holding up the stage was repaired saving the rock band and bystanders enjoying the concert. In Australia, a little girl played unsupervised on the balcony of her parents' Condo. The three year old saw her toy suddenly fall over. She tried to get it and fell off the balcony with the toy. The mother returned to the room to the sight of her daughter falling over. She screamed and an angel landed on her balcony with her daughter and toy in his arms. He dropped the child off and flew away before the mother could get a good look of him.

When Jonathan and Martha heard stories of an angel, they knew Kal was nearby.

In fact, it was one of the reasons why Jonathan wanted to talk to Kal today. When Jonathan entered his barn, he didn't see the barn he and his father built together. He saw the living room of Kal's Kryptonian home. Kal was using the Rubix again getting more lessons from his birth parents. Jonathan leaned against a wall and waited until the lesson was over.

Today it Jor-El giving the lessons.

"Every human serves humanity in some form, Kal-El. They could be an educator, teacher, parent, physician or even an entertainer. As you live among humans, you must discover how you can best serve humanity. Your gifts exceed those of man and so your calling will be higher. I implore you not to have reservations for serving others with your gifts. We all serve others in some form. It's our contribution to society. A man would not be given the knowledge to understand physiology and medicines if he was not meant to be a doctor. You weren't meant to be the only survival of our planet, given gifts beyond anyone's dreams only to squander them."

Kal smiled at the irony. "Dirk said something similar. He didn't want me squandering my gifts either. I guess that's why he and Saki were hell bent on me being a bounty hunter. So, if the intentions are good, Father, does that mean I can use my gifts however I want such as stopping a hurricane or an earthquake?"

"Even though you have the gifts to stop or perhaps change history, do not. There can be consequences for interfering in human events. Lessons are often learned through tragedies."

"And I can't play favorites, changing history to save one person. If I do that, I have to change history to save everyone." And that would snowball into a disaster. Until his lessons with his parents, Kal never considered how much responsibility it was to have his powers.

"You will be a superman among men but you are only one man, Kal-El. You cannot do it all. Let your leadership inspire others to follow."

"Me? A leader?" Kal didn't see that in him. When did he lead others? It was always only him.

Jor-El had faith in his son. "Believe in yourself, Kal. You have it in you to be a great leader. I was ready to answer the call and lead my world to safety. You will answer the call to help and inspire others. However, I must warn you of how you help. Humanity has a habit of abusing their resources. They may call on you for tasks they can do for themselves."

Kal nodded then realized his father couldn't see him. "I won't get a cat out of a tree for them," he joked.

"I see you have adopted Earth's sense of humor. Through the good you will do, you will create enemies. Your enemies will try to harm you by going after those you care about."

"Let them try," Kal said arrogantly. "I can take anyone."

"Control your vanity," Jor-El warned his son. "For all your gifts, don't think of yourself as indestructible. Anyone can be defeated. Kryptonians thought of themselves as indestructible and because of this arrogance, our society was destroyed."

Kal found himself thinking of Diana and Darkseid. "I will watch myself. I know from experience what too much cockiness can do; what it can cost me."

"As you live among humans, Kal, discover where your strength and powers are most needed and always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage."

"I will," Kal said solemnly. With each lesson, Kal understood his biological parents and his dead world even more. He grew to have nothing but respect for them. "I promise."

Jor-El and Krypton fade. Lesson over, Jonathan stepped from his spot on the wall. "Wise words from your father.

"Hello, Jonathan. Yes, his is, well, was."

"I saw you leaving last night." Jonathan knelt to give Krypto an affectionate head rub. "Where did you spend your day off?"

"I was in Italy. Nice looking place. As I was leaving, I saw a plane in trouble. It wasn't high in altitude so it must've had trouble immediately after takeoff. I brought it back to land. No one saw me." Kal chuckled. "The pilots will take credit for it."

"Actually, the pilots think an angel saved them." Kal looked at Jonathan with raised eyebrows.

"No one saw you but the imprints of your hands were found on the belly of the plane. Pilots think an angel guided them. They think you are the same angle that has been helping people around the world. Good job."

"Thanks."

Jonathan reached for a ball Krypto was playing with earlier. He tossed it away and Krypto went after the ball. "So, do you like playing hero?"

Kal watched Krypto happily retrieve the ball and bring it to Jonathan. He tossed it away again and Krypto ran outside to get it. "It's different than being a bounty hunter. In that job, I was doing things for payment. Now it's for free. I think I always had a desire to help others. I wouldn't mind doing it for free but you need money to get by in this world, in any world."

"True. You can always stay at the farm for money but if you want to go into business for yourself I'm sure you can do that. The tweaking you have made in our home is very effective. My electric bill is almost half the charge of last month. Of course being a hero will mean exposing yourself to this world." Krypto returned with the ball again. Jonathan tossed it away.

"Mind if I ask you a question, Kal?"

"Shoot."

"Do you want to be a hero?"

Kal's lips twitched as he thought of the image that went with hero in this world. "You mean fly around in spandex with my underwear on the outside?"

"Being a hero is more than wearing a costume."

"Maybe but the people on this planet like to stand out when they are saving someone. I do my job in jeans and a shirt."

"In your line of work, you have to be subtle," Jonathan pointed out. "Here, I think the costumes makes a statement. You have to when fighting the bad guys. Some people find it inspirational. Kids find it cool-"

"And others like to play dress up on that costume holiday you have here in America."

Jonathan chuckled. "Yes, we are guilty of that. Still, wouldn't you be honored if someone be it a child or an adult wanted to dress like you?"

The image of a child dressed as him caused Kal to laugh loud and hard. "That would be something to see."

"I don't want to force you into anything but I think you should try being a hero here, Kal. You're already doing it in secret. Why not make it official? This might be the way to proving to the Justice League you are not a bad man and make amends with them."

Maybe but Kal knew he would have to do more than that. Still, it could be a start. Thinking more on it, Kal could see himself putting his own brand of justice on the criminals out there. Some of the repeat offenders will find another career after facing him. That was a promise.

"Well, if I'm going to do it, I'm gonna wear a costume much cooler than the ones the current heroes are wearing."

* * *

><p>"He's late," Bruce grumbled.<p>

"He's always late."

"Not this late. It's been an hour."

"He texted me he had to see Diana and J'onn." Dick leaned on the panel of the batcomputer and saw the scowl deepened on Bruce's face. "That's what bothering you, isn't it?" Bruce didn't answer but Dick knew he was right. "It's been five months and they haven't caught on. Diana and J'onn don't know Hal is hiding something from them. J'onn would never read Hal's mind and Diana has been too busy with her Embassy and the Justice League to notice."

"There's always a chance with Diana and J'onn."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Ever since you've been back on the roster you've been even more paranoid."

Two weeks after Bruce's injuries in his fight with Kal, Bruce fully recovered. Most was of the healing was due to the Purple Ray. If not for that, Bruce could've been out of action for six months. Once Bruce was deemed healthy by Dr. Midnight, Bruce hit the gym, strengthening muscles that softened during his recovery. Bruce wanted to be stronger and faster than he was before. A month after his recovery, Bruce returned to the field making criminals pay for taking advantage of Batman's absence

Bruce's attitude towards Diana unfortunately had not change. He was distant and even more detached from Diana despite her trying to make amends. Bruce spent his time spying on her activities in the Justice League, seeing if she would lead him to Kal. So far nothing. It appeared Diana was being truthful in not knowing where he was and she wasn't doing anything in her power to look for him.

Even without her, Bruce had Hal research Kal's bounty hunting work in space while he and Dick tracked Kal's whereabouts on Earth. To not draw attention, they all met once a month at the batcave to discuss what they found. Right now, Hal was late and Bruce didn't like it.

"I'm not paranoid. I'm cautious."

"And you could use a laxative," Hal teased as he entered the bat cave.

Bruce growled, "Where were you?"

"Talking with Diana and J'onn. Don't worry. They don't know."

Dick smirked. "See?"

"Have you found out anything about Kal?"

"Nothing different from last month's report. People hired Kal to track down a criminal on the run, bring back a child or spouse that was being used for ransom or kidnapped for as retaliation. He's taken down some big name space criminals and mobs for a price of course. He's a one man A-Team!" Hal praising of Kal had no effect on the cool, calculating Batman. "Kal put a serious hurting on the bad guys he put away. I talk to a few of them about Kal and they are terrified of him and his dog. I would say the only bad mark on his record is kidnapping Diana."

"And fighting us," Bruce added.

True, but given what Kal has done to some criminals, Hal considered himself lucky. "I hate to say it, Bruce, but I don't think Kal is a bad guy. If you're trying to find something on Kal, you won't find it with the criminals he took down."

"How about researching his past?"

"It's what Diana told us. I researched Kal's adoptive parents and they were bounty hunters like him but they were good bounty hunters. I researched Krypton in Oa's databases. The planet blew up thirty years ago. Not much is known about Krypton except the people were scientists and they alienated themselves from everyone else in space. No one left the planet until Kal did of course. Not sure why a race so smart didn't have space travel."

"What about Kryptonian physiologically?" Bruce asked. "Could you find something on them?"

"Kryptonians look like us but physically they are, I would guess, three times stronger and faster than the average human. Not as strong as Kal thankfully. From what we know of Kal, he's as strong as J'onn and Diana. He's probably faster than Wally. We know Kal can shoot heat from his eyes" Bruce winced. He felt the pain of that heat vision when Kal burned his comlink in his ear. "Researching his space adventures, I found out Kal can also freeze things with his breath and blow things away with it like a mini hurricane."

"He has super breath, too?" Dick asked incredulous. "Geez. Don't want to be by him if he sneezes. He might knock me into the next state."

Hal agreed. As powerful as his ring was, Hal wasn't confidence of how he would stand in a rematch with Kal. "There is nothing that he can't see through. Steel, stone, wood, a human body. You name it. He can see through it. His ears are good, too. He has exceptional hearing for miles."

"What about weaknesses?" Bruce hated how powerful Kal was. There had to be something to stop him. "Did any of his opponents slow him down?"

"I went to a planet called Teltic. Some ex-ruler named Bolloq battled Kal recently. He didn't say much and I didn't get a good feel of the guy but he did say red energy weakens Kal. This is a theory but I think the red energy is coincidental to Kal growing up on Krypton. It has a red sun."

"Red sun. What was the color of the sun of the planet Kal grew up on?" Bruce asked.

"Yellow and there are two."

"Damn. Earth's sun is yellow."

"Wait," Dick caught on. "You think Kal gets his strength from a yellow sun?"

"It's possible. If Kryptonians have above average human strength under a red sun, why would that strength change unless the radiation under a yellow sun compels it to change? Science has proven yellow sunlight has effects on animals, plants and people. It could do the same to aliens as well."

"So, anything with red sun power can lower Kal's strength back to average Kryptonian, which is still stronger than a human." Dick sighed. "We're gonna need something else to stop this guy."

Bruce wondered if Kal's home world could be the key to weakening him. "Did you go to where Krypton was before it exploded?"

"I did and there's nothing but rocks. I brought a few to investigate."

Bruce would study them and hopefully find something to use against Kal.

"Let's see what we got," Dick counted on his fingers. "Kal kicked the our ass, he kicked the ass of criminals in space, he gets his strength from a yellow sun, which we have, he grew up under two yellow suns so he's stronger than he would be under one yellow sun, and his birth world had a red sun. So, even we weakened to a normal Kryptonian, Kal could still kick our ass."

That pretty much summed it up. "We should be grateful he's a good guy."

Bruce didn't like the defeat in Hal's voice. He couldn't be changing his opinion on Kal. "You actually believe that he is?

Hal thought the evidence spoke for itself. "Well, yeah. You don't think so?"

"No!" Bruce tried to think of something, anything to convince Hal otherwise. "You didn't talked to the people Kal helped."

"What?" Hal couldn't believe Bruce. He was grasping at straws now. Bruce was taking his paranoia and a need to be right to another level.

"I want you to check them out. Maybe they are not the innocent victims we think they are. Maybe it was the lesser of two evils Kal was dealing with."

Dick and Hal looked at each other exasperated. Was Bruce serious?

Hal knew if he didn't do it, he would never hear the end of it. "If it will settle your paranoia, I will check them out but that's it. I don't like what Kal did to us but he's been on this planet for five months now and so far he's hasn't done anything bad. I think he's that mysterious angel that keeps cropping up in the news. He's been helping people and I'm willing to give this guy a second chance."

Bruce turned his chair away from Hal. "Fine, but I won't. There's the door."

Hal shook his head. If Bruce kept this up, he's gonna alienate everyone, including his friends. "See ya, Dick."

Hal didn't waste time leaving. Dick turned to Bruce not angry or annoyed at Bruce but sympathetic. "It's still hurts, doesn't it?"

"My injuries have healed, Dick."

"Diana's betrayal."

Bruce remained silent. Dick continued. "Look at what happened to you. How badly you were hurt, how close you came to death trying to save Diana from being kidnapped. Not to mention your jet was destroyed and tossed like rag dog by a dog. After all that sacrifice, Diana returns with feelings for the man who hurt you and wants him to join the Justice League. Talk about a slap to the face. I would be pissed, too."

Bruce still kept his mouth shut.

"I'm only going to say don't let your anger consume you like your grief over your parents murder, Bruce. If Kal is going around the world helping people, maybe he will try to mend fences with us. Are you going to still hate him if he proves himself?"

Bruce didn't answer. Dick took that as a yes. He shook his head, disappointed at his mentor and left Bruce to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Princess Urvashi, her father King Shivan and Urvashi's mate, Aiden sat together for lunch and to discuss business of the planet. Urvashi couldn't help it but her mind would drift to Kal and Krypto. She was worried about them. It's been months since she saw her friends. It wasn't uncommon for Kal to disappear for months at a time but the last time Urvashi saw Kal he was going to face Darkseid. Urvashi wondered if Kal was successful. Where was he? Where was Diana?<p>

_Focus, Urvashi._ She tried to stir her mind to the business at hand. She was heir to the throne but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

A knock brought a welcomed distraction. One of Urvashi's servants, Fukmé, entered. "I'm sorry for interrupting Your Highness, Princess Urvashi, but there is a Green Lantern here. He is asking questions about Kal. He wants to speak with you, Princess.

Urvashi rose from her seat. Green Lanterns were usually good people but still Urvashi was suspicious. The people of Arian kept to themselves mostly. There wasn't a need for a Green Lantern to see anyone on her planet. "Why does he want to speak with me?"

"I don't know but he talked about Bolloq and Kal rescuing you."

King Shivan rose from his seat, clearly trouble. He knew what Bolloq tried to do to his daughter and any mention of him put the King on full alert. "Is this a rogue Green Lantern?"

"I will handle this, father," Urvashi assured her father. She had to be brave to prove she wasn't that scared little girl anymore. "Come," she gestured to Fukmé to follow her out.

When they left the room, Urvashi asked. "Where is the Green Lantern?"

"I have him in one of the mating chambers." Fukmé saw the surprise look on Urvashi. Mating chambers were rooms created with intent to seduce. Sexual paintings were on the walls and the air teased with a pheromone scent to arouse anyone. Only those with a strong will could resist. Urvashi tried it once when she wanted Kal and it failed. "He's cute. I was hoping if he was a good person I could have fun with him."

"Hmm," Urvashi wondered. "You're a very good temptress, Fukmé. Let him think I'm in a meeting and cannot be disturb and get as much as you can out of him by any means possible."

Fukmé bowed before Urvashi. "With great pleasure, my princess."

Hal stared at the paintings on the ceiling above him. There was of a woman on her hands and knees receiving pleasure from a man. There was another woman lying on her back receiving pleasure as well. Her face painted in the throes of her orgasm. Hal inhaled deeply. He wouldn't mind being the man serving the women in the paintings.

It hasn't been than long for Hal. Two weeks but he never felt so aroused. The women he saw on this planet were very beautiful and sensual. If he wasn't here on business, he wouldn't mind getting to know a few better.

_Focus, Jordan. This is business. _According to his research, Kal rescued Princess Urvashi from Bolloq. He had to find out how bad a man Bolloq was and if Kal really was a good man. So far, from the people he helped Kal was a good man and the criminals he took down had their pain coming. Hal thought this visit would only add credit to Kal's good deeds.

Hal stood as the door opened. He expected Princess Urvashi. Instead he got Fukmé, the woman who greeted him and showed him to this room. She was a sexy woman. A tall, long raven haired beauty with deep mocha eyes. She wore a sheer emerald dress with slits to the apex of her legs. He loved the view of her legs. He wouldn't mind having that around him. The green material of Fukmé's dress covered the front of her shapely hips but the sheer material exposed her firm backside and large, firm breasts with the sharp tips of her nipples peeking through the dress.

It was hard but Hal focused his eyes on Fukmé's pretty face. "Where is Princess Urvashi?"

"She is in an important meeting with her father and her mate. She can't leave." Fukme walked around the room, shaking her hips hypnotically. "Why is it you want to speak to the Princess about Bolloq and Kal? It was a very disturbing experience for her."

With her back to him, Hal had free reign to stare at Fukmé's behind. What he wouldn't give to squeeze that or smack it. "I don't mean to bring up and bad memories…." His voice trailed off as Fukmé turned again and Hal saw the jiggle of her breasts. It was getting warm in here and his uniform was feeling tighter than usual especially in his crotch. Hal shook his head and took in a deep breath, thinking he was inhaling fresh air but it was pheromones and that was arousing him even more. "I need to find out about Kal, the bounty hunter. I need to find out who he is."

"Your needs are for others," Fukme approached Hal. "What about yourself? What are your needs?"

She stood so close to him. Not touching but Hal wished she was. "My needs?"

"Yes," she said huskily while pinning her gaze on his. Like all nymphs on Arian, their eyes could change colors. Her dark mocha eyes swirled to a light caramel, drawing Hal further under her power. "Your needs." She placed her hands on his firm chest. "I feel it, too. My duty is to protect my princess and yet I can't deny the overwhelming feelings I have for you."

When she touched him, Hal felt a wave of erotic pleasure pour through him. What he wouldn't give to kiss Fukmé. No, he couldn't. He had to focus on business. "How long before Princess Urvashi come?"

Fukmé chuckled. She moved closer pressing her body to his. As she moaned, Hal released the groan he failed to hold in. Fukmé felt Hal's growing arousal pressed against her. She moved against him, encouraging him all the more. "I think I'm about to come now."

Hal laughed, slowly forgetting his reasons for being here and focusing on the beautiful woman who was grinding against him. With Fukmé's encouraging moans, Hal slipped his hands under Fukmé's sheer dress to grab her bare backside. He pressed her further against him. Never before had he badly desire to slip himself between a woman's legs.

Being a nymph, it didn't take much for Fukmé to become arouse or orgasm. Nor did she lose her concentration in sex. She has been with enough men to keep her wits about her. The Green Lantern wasn't. He was easily losing himself to her.

Fukmé cried out in Hal's ear, releasing her orgasm. Hal held her tightly and she rest against him, breathing heaving as the pleasurable orgasm subsided. She could still feel the Green Lantern's arouse sex against her. Recovering, she kept her body still in contact with Hal's as she told him.

"I never have sex with a man whose name I didn't know."

"I'm Hal," Hal quickly sputtered. He couldn't hold back anymore. He had to have this woman.

"I'm Fukmé."

"Oh," Hal groaned as he kissed her. "I most certainly will."

Fukmé emerged from the sex chamber two hours later. She only wore a thin, silk caramel colored robe as she traveled down the halls of the palace in search of her princess. She found Urvashi in her bedroom. When the meeting between her father and mate ended, she retired to her room. She was sitting in a chair on her balcony painting. Urvashi turned when she saw Fukmé enter.

"What have you found out?"

"His name is Hal Jordan. He's a Green Lantern from Earth."

"Earth?" Urvashi was suddenly worried. "That's the planet Diana is from."

Fukmé like many nymphs knew Diana was held captive by Kal. She also knew Kal was a friend to the princess but not much of his business when he last visited with her. "It seems Kal and Diana returned to Earth five months ago." This news pleased Urvashi for she knew Kal survived the ordeal with Darkseid. "Kal was not welcomed on Earth or Themyscira, Princess Diana's home. They part ways. Kal did so to save Diana's damaged reputation."

Urvashi knew Kal kidnapped Diana and hurt her friends in the process. If Diana invited Kal to stay on Earth with her, Urvashi understood the anger of her friends and family. They only see Kal as a kidnapper. They didn't know the good man Kal is. "Diana's friends and family were angry with Diana inviting Kal to stay?"

"Yes."

"Is Kal still on Earth?"

"According to Hal Jordan, yes. He isn't sure where though. He mentioned Kal wanting to get a Rubix from Darkseid. It had information about his birth parents. Apparently, Kal was supposed to come to Earth as a child. As of now, he is staying there to learn about Earth and why his parents chose Earth for him."

"I see." At least Kal was safe. Even though, Kal was staying because of his birth parents wishes,

Urvashi knew Kal was also staying to be close to Diana. "So, why is Hal Jordan here?"

"A few members of the Justice League: Batman, Hal Jordan and Nightwing are trying to find weaknesses in Kal and more of his reputation. Hal has been researching all of Kal's bounties he captured and seeing the people Kal helped to learn if he is really a good person."

"And that's why he wanted to see me. Has he found any weaknesses in Kal?"

"Yes. He knows Kal is weakened by red solar energy." Fukmé explained Batman's theory on why it weakened him and why yellow sun energy strengthens him. "Hal Jordan is sleeping now." Fukmé gave Urvashi Hal's ring. "I have this. What do you want to do with Hal Jordan?"

At the moment, Urvashi wasn't sure. There was no need to kill him but she wasn't sure about releasing him either. "There has to be a way we can warn Kal. He should know members of this Justice League are researching his weaknesses."

"We could venture to Earth," Fukmé suggested.

"And how would we find him? Hal Jordan doesn't know where Kal is. We would have no way to pinpoint him. If I did, I could send a stealth ship and warn him. For now, we'll keep Hal Jordan here."

"He may try to escape."

"How can he?" Urvashi asked. "We have his ring. Besides, you're a nymph. You can distract him with sex so he won't be able to think straight. He won't wonder about his friends as long he is getting satisfied sexually. Just don't kill him with sex."

Fukmé laughed. "My Princess, you flatter me."

"He's human. They don't have as much stamina as us. Two hours and you have him sleeping."

Fukmé understood. "Um, a request. May I have Hal Jordan's ring back? He's very creative."

Urvashi sighed and tossed Fukmé the ring. "Do what you have to do."

"I will," Fukmé promised and left the room.

* * *

><p>Supercyke: That's awesome. Thank you.<p>

Battousai: Thanks but it's not clichéd. If it was, I would have Kal suddenly drop in Smallville which I didn't. Yes Kal could've met another couple like Jonathan and Martha but if I created another couple like them, it would be a carbon copy of the two and frankly a Mary Sue, something I try to avoid. Why create a copy and not go with the original?

Unoaranya: Thanks. You are really getting the characters in this story. You're not hacking into my computer to read future chapters are you?

Godstaff: Thanks. If it helps Diana will be in the next chapter and she will received a special message from Kal.

Hellacre: Down girl! No shirtless scene yet. LOL! One track mind you have, H.

Jana; Thanks. Gotta love Jonathan and Martha.

KaliAnn: Thanks. The humor was definitely lacking in the last chapter. Hope I made up for some of it here.

Wonderbee: I don't know about the Kents getting sick but I'm glad they didn't in my story.

Ben: It looks that way doesn't it, Ben. Bruce got issues.

Sweet Heavens. Diana is in the next chapter and Bruce is being Bruce. He has a lot of issues to deal with considering what happened to him. He'll have to overcome it so you may have to deal with him being a jerk a little longer. Last chapter wasn't my favorite either. I hit a wall and I was rushing. Hopefully this is a little better.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

The Bounty Hunter

Part Thirteen

At the Themyscira Embassy, Donna relaxed at Diana's desk while reading an online article from her computer. There was an earthquake in the South Pacific Ocean near Chile. A tsunami covered ten miles of the coastal areas, destroying homes and businesses. Loss of life was less than predicted since many heeded the tsunami warnings and went to higher ground. However, boats that were in the ocean at the time couldn't escape the tsunami's wrath. Boats that capsized were miraculously turned over and the few civilians who fallen overboard and nearly swept out to sea were recovered. A cruise ship was damaged when a cargo boat was violently thrust into it by the treacherous waters. The ship took on so much water, so fast that evacuations were underway. Evacuations never came about for the ship was raised from the waters and safely deposited at the port.

No one saw the mysterious savior. Pictures and video captured weren't good. They were blurry and if one was to safely judge, would guess the savior was hiding his image as he moved too fast to be caught. Those rescued from being swept away were too disoriented to remember what the savior look like. However, many knew it was the mysterious angel that made random appearances all over the world.

Donna didn't need to see a picture of the angel. She knew who it was. "Seems this mysterious angel showed up again, Diana. This time in Chile. You do know the mysterious angel is Kal-El, the bounty hunter."

Diana sat on her sofa reading over the confirmed guest list for the silent auction the Themyscira Embassy was having later that evening. Diana flipped over a page. "Of course I know it's him."

"He's been traveling the world for months and he hasn't stopped by to see you. Aren't you disappointed?" Donna opened the documents file on Diana's computer. Diana always wrote her speeches on a pad and later typed it on a computer. Curious, she wanted to see what her sister wrote for tonight. As she pursued the list of documents, Donna thought it was odd to see a document named Kal. Donna opened it. The document list dates and places of the mysterious angel sightings.

"No, I'm not. Kal-El is traveling the world. It's a big place."

Donna knew the real reason why her sister wasn't concern. "Could it be you are not disappointed because you are keeping an eye on him?"

Diana looked up from her list. "What are you talking about, Donna?"

Donna turned the monitor around. Her sister couldn't deny it. "This."

Typical Donna. Nothing was private to her. Not that Diana wanted to keep anything from her sister, but there were things Diana wanted to keep to herself. "I let you use my computer because you wanted to do online shopping, not read my files."

"You weren't volunteering anything, Diana. If you weren't disappointed in Kal-El not contacting you, there had to be a reason."

Diana went back to checking her list. "You think you know me so well."

Donna grinned. "Of course I do. I'm your sister and I'm the only one who has your back when it comes to Kal-El."

"Julia is supportive. She thinks time apart from Kal-El will be beneficial for both of us."

"Julia can't help you like I can with Mother." That was true as well. Donna was after all, Hippolyta's daughter. She had more clout than Julia. "If there is anyone that can help soften Mother's stance on Kal-El, it's me."

Julia entered the room, catching the end of Donna's words. "I think I can help as well, Donna. I'm an older woman with experience with men."

Donna closed Kal's file once she saw Julia. She doubted the older woman was aware of Diana's hobby. She left the desk to help Julia unload the evening gown, bouquet of flowers and iPad she had in her hands.

Diana put aside her list to take the gown from Donna. While she hung the dress on the back of her door, Donna took interest in the flowers. There was a card nestled in the dozen red roses. "Who sent you flowers?" Donna asked as pulled the card out. "Keith Woodson? Isn't he apart of this auction?"

Julia informed Donna, "_Dr_. Keith Woodson is a professor at Boston University. He worked with me as a Grad Student and attended an archaeological dig in Greece. He has extensive knowledge in Ancient Greece history. I referred Diana to him so he could help Diana decide which Themysciran artifacts to auction and which will bring in the most money for the Embassy."

"Where do the flowers come in?" Donna asked.

"Mother was very pleased with Keith's knowledge of Themysciran history and the value he saw in our treasures, she thought I should invite him to the auction." Diana took the flowers and card from Donna, clearly troubled. "However, I think Keith is seeing more into this invite than I want."

"You can't blame him," Donna told her sister. "You asked him on a date."

"I did not ask him on a date," Diana protested. "I only asked him to attend the auction."

"I don't know." Julia wasn't sure it was all so simple. "I was there with your Mother and Keith when he examined the relics. Queen Hippolyta did say Keith would be a good escort for you and he could keep you company since some of the stuffed shirts bore you at times."

"My Mother did and I invited Keith but that doesn't mean it's a date."

"Not a date?" Donna slapped a hand over her face. Sometimes Donna didn't understand her sister. "Diana, what do you think an escort is?"

"You're misunderstanding it."

"And you're completely blind!" Donna accused her sister. "It's bad Mother put you on the spot and forced you to ask Keith on a date but it's embarrassing you didn't catch on to what Mother is doing now."

Julia caught on. "Oh, dear. I never realized it and I was in the room when it happened!"

"What?" Diana looked from Donna to Julia, clueless. "Realize what?"

"Keith is handsome. He has a model's face and a body like Batman's. He's charming, intelligent, and very respectful towards you."

Julia added to Donna's words, "And he didn't kidnap you. That's a bonus to your mother. It's a bonus to any mother honestly."

"No." Diana shook her head in denial, finally understanding what Julia and Donna were getting at. "Mother isn't trying to-"

"Make you forget about Kal with Keith," Donna finished Diana's words. "Yes, she is. It was Mother who thought you should have a date-"

"Escort," Diana corrected her sister.

"Whatever. You know during dinner before the auction, Keith is going to ask you to dance, talk more of his feelings towards you since it's obvious he has a crush on you. With you inviting Keith as your 'escort'," Donna used air quotation, "it has opened the doors for Keith to be upfront with his feelings."

Diana sank in a nearby chair and buried her face in her hands. "Oh, no. I hope you are wrong. Keith is a good friend to the Embassy. I don't want to ruin that."

"Just turn him down gently," Julia suggested. "Or don't. You haven't been on a date in months, Diana. I know you still have feelings for Kal-El but it's not written in the stars you two are meant to be together. Take a chance on Keith. He's a decent man. Who knows what can happen between you two."

Diana pulled her hands from her face and leaned back in her chair. "I can't believe my Mother would be so callous to trick me and take advantage of Keith's feelings towards me."

"Mothers can be overprotective." Julia knew that from her own experience as a daughter _and_ mother. "Sometimes they do things we can't understand out of love. It's wrong what your mother did but her heart is in the right place. She's only looking out for you."

"Suffocating me would be the correct word." It wasn't until the aftermath with Kal did Diana notice how controlling her mother was being. Diana loved her mother and was very close to her but the incident with Kal forced Diana to open her eyes and see things clearly. "She's trying to hold me back. She's trying to control my life. I love my mother but I don't know how much more of this I can take."

* * *

><p>The Themyscira Embassy teemed with celebrities, businessman, humanitarians, socialites, politicians, and even royalty. People ate, drank and socialized in the backdrop of the silent auction. Themyscira relics were on display under heavy security for invited guests to admire and write down how much they will pay for it. Some of the items on display were jewelry, Ancient Grecian money, weapons, a book of poems written by Amazons and even clothing.<p>

Diana, with Keith at her side, personally thanked guests for attending and buying the items. One particular guest missing was Bruce Wayne. He was always a guest at any Themyscira function and it sadden Diana Bruce was absent. It showed how far he was taking his grudge with her. In the past, Bruce would donate to the Embassy and any fundraising it was a part of.

Now he was a no show. She missed his presence more than the money he donated. She missed laughing at Bruce as he showed off his dancing skills to women, his shameless flirting with all the women and even his attempt to flirt with her for media purposes. When in the Batcave or at the Hall of Justice, Diana would tease him with his antics but he would always say he didn't know what she was talking about. Now that easy banter was gone. She hadn't spoken to him much even when she was in Gotham helping with the crime while he recovered. She wondered if things would ever be the same between them again.

"Is everything all right, Diana?"

Diana turned to Keith. He was dressed sharply in a black tuxedo like all the men here. Donna was right on Keith being handsome. His chiseled face, chestnut hair and smoky eyes not to mention his fit physique had many women turning their heads when Keith passed them. He never looked at any woman. He only had eyes for Diana. Diana was flattered but she only saw him as a friend. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

A waiter walked by with glasses of champagne. Keith pulled two off the tray and held a glass for Diana to take. "Maybe this will help soothe your troubled mind for the time being."

Even if Diana wanted alcohol, the champagne had no affect on her. "No thank you, but I do want to thank you for the flowers. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted, too. I thought you might like it."

"I do. It was very thoughtful of you."

Keith blushed. "I….I am very honored you invited me as your date, Diana. All this time, I thought you saw me as a friend. I didn't think I had a chance."

"Keith…." She had to stop him from saying something he was going to regret. "Don't say anymore. There has been a misunderstanding. My mother's unfortunate meddling has led you to think my invitation was more than friendly."

It was a rejection but Keith was still hopeful. Keith placed Diana's rejected glass back on the tray of a walking waiter. He gently touched Diana's arm and lead her away from the auction tables and guests to a private spot near a window. Diana wondered what was going on in Keith's mind but she followed him as it was clear he wanted to talk to her alone. "Sometimes people who are friends can be more. You don't know this," Keith whispered as he took a bold step forward, "but I know you were kidnapped by that brute who decimated the Justice League."

"How did you know that?" Donna told her everyone at the Embassy was sworn to secrecy. While Keith was a friend, he didn't work at the Embassy and therefore shouldn't have known about her kidnapping.

"Your mother, Queen Hippolyta, told me."

Diana gasped. "My mother. Why would she do that?"

"Queen Hippolyta is worried about you. She said you went through a terrible ordeal when you were kidnapped."

"Did she tell you everything that happened?" Hera, if Keith knew about Kal or Darkseid…..

"Only that your ordeal with the bounty hunter has left you confused about men. She said the bounty hunter was deceptive and manipulative. Queen Hippolyta thinks I am what you need to forget about the bounty hunter. I am a good person, Diana," Keith gently urged Diana to believe him. "I don't know how badly you were treated but I will never be unkind to you. I would never hurt you."

Diana was in disbelief. She knew her mother didn't care for Kal but to do this? "I can't believe my mother said that to you."

"Don't be angry with her. I'm glad she told me. It made me realize how much I care for you."

"I appreciate your kind words, Keith, but my mother deceived you. The bounty hunter isn't a bad person. Yes, he kidnapped me but he saved me from a greater evil and brought me home. I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for him."

"Oh," Keith was surprised. "I didn't know that. Are you still in contact with him since he's not a bad person?"

"No."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Keith hurriedly moved on. "I was very worried about you when you were gone but now that you are back and well," he smiled nervously, "I'm single. You're single. I don't have any interest in anyone else. Do you?"

Oh, they were going back on this again. "Keith, I-"

Keith wouldn't let her finish. There was a sudden change in him. Keith was insistent. "Is there someone you desire? Is there someone holding you back from taking a chance on me? What's one date?"

True and yet….

"Princess Diana."

Thank Hera for the interruption. Diana turned to see a young man from the catering team looking up at her. In heels, Diana was 6'3 and the young caterer who was 5'6 looked even shorter to her. He was intimidated as he nervously held a white note to her. "A man wanted me to deliver this message to you."

"A man?" Puzzled, Diana took the letter. Must be another admirer. He must be too intimidated by her and Keith to not deliver this personally. She pulled a white note from the envelope and read, "Earth's moon brings out your beauty but I still believe you will look even more beautiful under Gallinore's moons."

Keith, who was reading the note over Diana's shoulder, asked, "What's Gallinore?"

Diana pulled the note to her chest so Keith couldn't read anymore. Her heart throbbed excitedly in her chest, her palms started to sweat and she couldn't stop the smile on her face.

Only one man knew about Gallinore. Only one person wrote the note.

Kal-El.

"_I will take you to Gallinore for our first outing. Yes, that will be the perfect place."_

"_What's that?"_

"_It's a beautiful world in the Hapes Galaxy. It's famous for its rainbow gems. You will call it jewels like diamonds, rubies, sapphires and emeralds. The pristine waters on that planet are the purest I've taste. Gallinore has four moons so bright it fills the night sky. You would look very beautiful under that sky."_

He was here. Kal-El was here! Diana desperately gripped the messenger by his shoulders. "Where is the man who gave this to you?"

The young man looked around searching. It was less than five minutes ago when he received the note and a hundred dollars to deliver the note to Diana immediately. He had to be here. "He was still-there!"

Diana looked in the direction the man pointed. With her height, she was taller than most of her guests and easily looked over the men and women. She did so until her eyes fell on a man by the ballroom entrance. He wore a black tuxedo. His short hair was neat with a curl in the middle of his forehead. Those beautiful blue eyes and that charming smile that still made her heart flutter after all this time and it belonged to one man.

Kal-El.

Kal locked his eyes on Diana, turned away and walked out of the room.

"Wait!" Diana left Keith and the confused caterer. She gently pushed her way through the sea of people. She didn't know how many "Excuse me" or "Pardon me" left her lips nor the many feet she stepped on of people who were slow to move out her way. Her only thought was to reach Kal.

Diana reached the ballroom's entrance but Kal wasn't anywhere in the hall. Kal was still here. She knew it. If Kal was blending among the people here, he was going towards the foyer which led out of the Embassy. Any other way would alarm security. Diana briskly walked down the long hall towards the foyer. If she ran, she would draw attention especially to Kal who was keeping a low profile. People were calling Diana's name to talk or take a picture but Diana didn't stop. Her thoughts were on reaching Kal. When she reached the foyer, there wasn't anyone but security and sadly, no Kal. Still, Diana wasn't going to give up. Diana crossed the foyer and exited the Embassy doors.

Looking around on the streets in back to back traffic and up towards the sky, Diana didn't see Kal and didn't have a clue where he went. With his speed, Kal could've run two blocks to the subway or he could've taken flight to the skies above.

"Why did you do that?" she asked to no one. "Why did you let me see you for a moment only to leave?"

"Diana. Diana!"

Diana turned as Julia rushed to her. Her eyes filled with concern. "What's going on? You ran out of the ballroom frantic."

"It's Kal-El. He was here and he left." She handed Julia Kal's note.

Julia read the note. "I can see how this has affected you but why didn't he stay?"

Diana shook her head lost for an answer. "I don't know. He didn't want to see me alone or he would've waited for me."

Julia put her arm around Diana and walked her back to the Embassy. "Perhaps, he wanted to see you. Not up close but from a distance to let you know he is still thinking about you. Perhaps he feels he can't see you yet and wanted to steal a look."

"Oh, Julia," Diana spirits were lifted by her comforting words, "I think you have been reading too many romance novels."

"True, but I am right," Julia said proudly.

As Julia and Diana returned to the ballroom where the auction was taking place, neither noticed Keith quietly watching them. He wasn't surprised he went unnoticed. Diana was too preoccupied chasing after the man who left her the note. Whoever he was, he was gone and that was suspicious. Who could outrun Diana if they were not a metahuman?

He'll have to find those answers later. In the meantime, Keith thrust his hands in his pockets and left the Embassy. He walked two blocks to the subway, got on a train, getting off a block from Central Park where a dark expensive car waited for him.

Keith got inside and the car drove off. He turned to the other passenger in the car. Lex Luthor.

"You better have news for me."

"Plenty."

"For your sake, you better. You've been a spy for me for a year and you haven't gotten me anything. When that alien mopped the floor with the Justice League, I thought I would get something out of you." Like everyone, Lex Luthor saw the video of the Justice League being defeated by one alien and his dog. So many weaknesses were exposed in the Justice League. Lex wanted to know everything about the alien but more importantly, he wanted to know where the alien came from and if he would work for him and the Injustice League.

"The alien kidnapped Wonder Woman. Queen Hippolyta didn't tell me why but he helped her escape a bigger evil."

"They paired up?"

"Yes. My guess is he followed her back here. Queen Hippolyta isn't pleased with that. That's why she wanted me to court her daughter."

"Because she thinks you're a good boy to distract her daughter from the bad boy." Lex Luthor said. "Pathetic. No matter how old they are, how intelligent they can be, women will always be predictable. If the alien is on the Earth, then it's a good guess he is the mysterious angel the papers are talking about."

Keith nodded his agreement. He thought that, too. "What now?"

Another car pulling up beside his. Right on time. "Now, it's time to lure the alien out in the open." Lex stepped out of his car. The crooked smile on Lex's face was Keith's first warning. "Your services are no longer needed." Lex closed the door on him. Both the doors and windows locked Keith in. Keith pounded on the doors but to no avail, he couldn't escape.

Lex went to the driver's side where Mercy waited for instructions. "Make it look like a robbery."

Mercy drove off to follow Lex's order. When Mercy was out of sight, Lex entered the backseat of the other unmarked car. Steppenwolf waited for him. He only had two words for the Apokoliptan General.

"He's here."

* * *

><p>"I should've said hello."<p>

That was the fifteenth time Kal said that. Before taking a trip to see Urvashi, Kal decided to stop by the Themyscira Embassy and see Diana. It was too easy to slip in the Embassy. Security was child's play to him. He easily slipped in the ballroom and hid among the people as he watched Diana. She was beautiful, witty, warm and charming to all her guests. Kal noticed the man on her arm. He didn't know who the man was but it was clear Diana wasn't into him as he was into her. Kal pulled a waiter aside, gave him the envelope, one hundred dollars and let the rest of unfold.

At the time, seeing Diana's reaction to the note and her eyes meeting his was enough but now he wished he stayed longer to tell her what he planned to do. Too late now. Besides, he would see Diana soon enough.

Kal was alone on this trip to Arian. Krypto was on Earth with the Kents. His faithful dog wanted to come but this was a quick trip. Kal was only going to Arian to catch Urvashi up on his life on Earth and ask for a favor. Even though it has been over five months since his battle with Darkseid, Kal wasn't taking any chances in being discovered. Kal used a cloaking device to alter his ship to look like an Arian cruiser.

Urvashi was waiting for him as he landed his ship behind the palace. His friend wasn't excited as she was during his last visit. Her bright eyes were filled with worry. The last time Urvashi looked so distressed was during her ordeal with Bolloq. Kal knew something was wrong and feared the worst when he stepped off his ship.

"What's going on, Urvashi? Is it Darkseid?"

"No, but I think it's just as bad." Urvashi briskly walked towards the palace. She wanted to walk and talk with Kal as she took him to the prisoner. "You have people on Earth looking into you. We captured one here."

Kal wondered who that could be. Batman had it in for him more than anyone else. However, Batman didn't have the means for space exploration. There were others who did. "Who was it? Green Lantern? Hawkman? Hawkgirl?"

"A Green Lantern. His name is Hal Jordan."

"I know him." Kal understood Hal's distrust of him. "I beat him up on Earth."

They were entering the palace now but they weren't going towards the dungeons. If Hal Jordan was captured, why wasn't he in the dungeons? "He made an alliance with Batman and Nightwing. Hopefully, you know who they are. They are researching your life as a bounty hunter. They know the yellow sun strengthens you and that you are weakened by red solar energy."

"What?" Kal had to give the Justice League credit. He didn't think they would find that out. "I can't believe Hal Jordan told you that. I can't believe they found a weakness in me."

"When Diana introduced you to the Justice League, she mentioned you being a Kryptonian." That was news to Urvashi for she didn't know Kal's origins. "When Fukmé told me, I researched your planet. I'm sorry about your people. I was hoping they were alive."

"It's all right."

Urvashi continued on, "Batman is the head of this group with Hal Jordan and Nightwing. Jordan researched Krypton and learned of the planet's demise. It was Batman who realized the yellow sun gives you your powers and a red sun will revert you to Kryptonian strength, which is still stronger than a human. As for Hal Jordan telling us this," Urvashi smiled mischievous. When Urvashi's face lit up like a Cheshire's cat, Kal knew Urvashi did something devious. "Well, it's amazing what one says in the moments of intense sex."

Kal shook his head, not at all surprised. It was the way of the nymph to seduce and interrogate with sex. "Who?"

"Fukmé."

"Don't tell me she lured him into the mating chamber." Urvashi nodded again beaming. Kal shook his head, amused at it all. "You tried seducing me in that chamber."

"Yes, lucky for Fukmé, Hal Jordan doesn't have your strong sense of smell to detect the pheromones, nor you strong will to resist a beautiful and willing woman."

Kal wasn't sure how strong his will would've been if it was Diana doing the seducing. "Even though Hal Jordan is a Green Lantern, he's still a human and can't last as long as a nymph. He's not dead, is he?"

Urvashi laughed. "No, he's not. When we mate with other species, we don't kill them with sex, Kal. At least we try not to."

"So, you're saying there has been a time?"

Urvashi gave a lopsided grin. Having Kal here and telling him of the situation of the Justice League eased her nerves. If Kal wasn't panicking, then there was no need for her to do so. "If someone dies of a heart attack having sex with a nymph, it is not the nymph's fault."

"Talk about dying with a smile," Kal joked. Urvashi stopped walking and leaned against the door of a mating chamber. Kal knew this was the room Hal was being kept in. "I'll deal with Jordan or is he still preoccupied with Fukmé?"

"Fukmé had her fun with him this morning. He's resting."

"How long has he been here?"

"Eight days."

"That's over a week on Earth's time."

"Is that long for them?" Urvashi didn't think it was.

"To be missing? Yes, but Jordan is a Green Lantern. I doubt the Justice League would grow concern of his absence until a month."

Urvashi took Kal's hand and dropped Hal's ring in his palm. "If I know you, you are going to free him."

"I'm sure Hal Jordan doesn't want to spend the rest of his life as a sex slave," Kal quipped before stepping in the room.

The room smelled of sex. Not that Kal minded Fukmé's scent, but he didn't care for Hal's and so held his breath. The Green Lantern of Earth slept in bed nude, mooning Kal with a smile plastered on his face and scratches on his back. Kal tossed the bed sheet over Hal to his waist and slapped the back of his head to wake him up.

"Oh…..umm," Hal rolled over still smiling. "Give me some more time to rest, baby." He opened his eyes expecting to see Fukmé's instead Kal peered at him. "Holy….!" Hal jumped, his arms and legs moving in all directions so much he lost his balance and stumble out of bed with the sheets.

Much to Kal's chagrin, the sheets were tangled at Hal's feet and Hal was on his back with his other side mooning Kal. "If you keep flashing me like this, I'm gonna start thinking you're _not_ the ladies' man you are having everyone to believe."

Hal pulled the sheets to his waist and himself back on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting a friend. I should ask what you are doing here but I know. So," Kal leaned against the wall, "do I pass the background check?"

Hal folded his right hand, ready to use his ring when he noticed it was gone. Somehow Hal didn't think Kal took his ring. It had to be Fukmé. She must've taken it after he fell asleep and yet it was always on his finger when he woke up.

Come to think of it. Whenever he awakened, Fukmé was there to feed him and cuddle, but whenever he started questioning about Kal or when he would see Urvashi, Fukmé distracted him with sex. Hours maybe days have passed and he never noticed. How much time has passed since he left Earth?

Kal didn't care what Hal was thinking. He wanted answers. "Looking for this?" He tossed the ring to Hal who immediately put it on his finger. Hal's nude body was immediately clothed in his Green Lantern uniform. "Back to my question. Do I pass the background check?"

Captured as a sex slave. If anyone found out about this, Hal would never hear the end of it. "Your friends told you I was here and you came to see me."

"I'm here on own accord. Lucky I did stop by or who knows how long you would've been here."

Hal hated to ask but he had to find out. "Exactly how long have I been here?"

"Eight days."

Eight days? Granted it's been the best eight days of his life but he hasn't reported to Oa or the Justice League. Oa wouldn't be concern with Hal but assume he was busy in his sector. The Justice League, particularly Batman and Nightwing, would be since Hal wasn't expected to be gone this long.

The smirk on Kal's face was the only joy the bounty hunter was taking in Hal's folly. "So," Hal stood. If he had to engage in a fight with Kal, it would be costly. The power in his ring was limited. He only had enough to get home. He needed to know Kal's intentions before deciding what to do next. "Am I gonna have to fight my way out?"

"I won't stop you if you want to leave but answer my question. Did I pass the background check?"

Hal grimaced. He wished he could knock that cocky smile off Kal's face. "Yeah, you did. Other than kidnapping Diana, you're not a bad guy but it doesn't mean you're gonna be liked or welcomed by the Justice League. We know you're the mysterious angel."

"So, the Justice League never forgives anyone who makes a mistake?" Kal asked. "You never give someone who is making an attempt to be a decent person a chance?" If this was going to be the Justice League's attitude towards him, Kal was going to let them what he thought of it. "With that zhuuthole attitude, you and the rest of the Justice League with the exception of Diana can go fruck yourselves. I bet Diana doesn't know you, Batman and Nightwing are doing this. She would never approve of it."

While Hal was willing to give Kal a chance, it unnerved him this alien thought he knew Diana after only spending a few days with her and had the nerve to protest annoyance at the League's mistrust of him. "As if you know Diana."

"I know her a lot better than you. I get you would look into me and my past. If I were in your shoes, I would investigate me as well, especially after what I did to you but after finding nothing in my past and seeing I haven't done anything wrong on Earth, there comes a time where you have to accept facts and get rid of your preconceived thoughts of me."

Ironically, Hal wanted to give Kal a chance. He didn't think Kal was a bad guy but he wouldn't tell Kal that. Kal was so arrogant. He didn't want to give the Kryptonian the satisfaction he was right. Hal was also angry with himself for falling so easily to a nymph and blabbing everything to her during their sexually hot sessions. Fukme was a smooth operator. She knew just what to do, just what to say to get him talking. Usually, it was he who could get the women talking. It was he that wore the women out. It wasn't the other way around. He was played plain and simple and it hurt his pride.

"I should tell Diana but I won't," Kal went on. "You looked into my past, found a weakness but no harm is done. Even if I'm hit with enough red solar energy to make me no stronger than a Kryptonian, I can still kick your ass. It won't be as easy but I'll still do it."

Arrogance. That was something that would not change with the Kryptonian. "Tell me this. Why are you playing hero on Earth? What's the point?"

"Is it because you don't think I can be one or is it you don't want me to be one?" Kal turned away from him. "To each his own but my parents wanted me to come to Earth for a reason. I'm slowly discovering that reason and if your research of me told you anything, you would know I always helped others in need." He stopped by the door, opened it slightly and turned back to Hal. "If you leave, you won't be stopped. I'm sure you have a report to give to Batman. Why someone of your abilities takes orders from him, I'll never know."

* * *

><p>"You let him go?" Urvashi couldn't believe it. She thought Kal would beat up Hal, threaten him but not let him go without a warning. "He's a spy."<p>

"He's harmless."

Kal and Urvashi were seated under a pavilion outside the palace enjoying lunch and catching up. Urvashi couldn't believe Kal would let Hal leave without any consequences. The Kal she knew would've scared Hal zhuutless but he didn't. Could it be living on Earth was softening Kal?

"What if the Justice League zaps you with red solar rays and jump you? What if they hold you prisoner?"

"It won't happen." Kal was confident of that. "Whatever situations I get myself in, I can get out. You also forget I have Krypto. He's the best partner anyone can have."

Urvashi wasn't as confident as Kal. "I hope you are right. What about this decision to be a hero on Earth?" Urvashi understood the hero part. He was one to her but she didn't understand why Kal was limiting himself. "Why Earth, Kal?"

"My birth parents wanted me to grow up there. I've spent almost six months observing that world and doing some much needed soul searching. I've learned a lot about myself and what I want to do next with my life.

"Sounds to me you are doing what your parents want _again_. Your adoptive parents wanted you to be a bounty hunter and you became one despite feeling there was more in life and now you are doing what your birth parents want: living on Earth and becoming a hero there. What about Kal? What does Kal want?"

Kal understood Urvashi's concerns. He voiced his frustrations many times about being groomed to be a Bounty Hunter. She was worried he was falling into the same cycle. "I listened to the teachings of my parents, Jor-El and Lara, and they were right. My being the only survivor of Krypton wasn't an accident. I was meant for great things and I think I found it. I do take pride in helping people. I did that as a bounty hunter in space. I helped individuals and small communities. It's not like helping an entire world. That's something different entirely."

"You didn't save only individuals and small communities, Kal. You have been saving planets. Look at me. I'm the heir to rule this entire planet. If you hadn't rescued me from Bolloq, that would've changed the succession line. I think you are limiting yourself by focusing on one planet, but love does make one do foolish things."

"Love?" Kal didn't follow Urvashi. He wasn't doing this for love. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't think me foolish, Kal. I know part of the reason you are doing this is so you can be close to Diana. If you didn't care for her and didn't want to change the opinion of her friends and family, you would not be on Earth. The Kal I knew. The Kal who wasn't in love would say, 'Fruck them' and go about your life."

There was truth to that but this calling to help a world was bigger than being close to Diana. To change and unite the people of one planet, to inspire them to look beyond their limited thinking, it was a challenge he couldn't back down from. "I really do want to help Earth, Urvashi. In my travels, I realized there's so much I can do for that planet. Would you believe a world as big as Earth has a hunger problem? A pollution problem?"

"Really? What era is Earth living in? The Stone Age?"

"All the holobooks I've read as a kid, all the knowledge I've accumulated I now can finally put it to use."

Urvashi never saw Kal so excited, determined and focus on something. This was something he truly wanted to do. "If it is what you want, I am behind you but gotta admit Diana is part of your reason for staying."

Kal grinned. His friend would not let that go. "I will admit there is something about Diana that's keeping me on Earth. She's more than a beautiful face. She has an amazing heart and courage. The way I feel around her is unlike anything I've felt before for any woman but I am being realistic. There is a chance we may only be friends."

"Yeah, the whole kidnapping has a way of ruining things," Urvashi said dryly. "You have an uphill battle with Diana. It's bad enough her friends don't like you but her family—and she has a big one—doesn't care for you either. It's gonna take time to win them over. However, Diana has to take a stand herself. I never met Diana's mother but from what you told me of her, she is controlling and suppressing Diana. She needs to let Diana go and Diana needs to break free of her mother on her own. She can't let her mother continuously run her life or she will regret it. If she doesn't do that, your relationship with her is doomed from that start."

Kal saw firsthand how controlling and overprotective Hippolyta was being but he understood her reasons. "I think after I prove myself to her Queen Hippolyta will come around."

"Of course she will," Urvashi had no doubt about that. "You can be very convincing in getting what you want. Look at how influential you are over Diana."

"Influential how?"

"You kidnapped her and made out with her naked. If that isn't using influential skills, I don't know what is. No one could resist that." Urvashi sighed. She felt so bad for Diana and her predicament. "There's so much tension in Diana. She's like a volcano on the verge of erupting. I know you are anxious to be with Diana but don't make a move on Diana when you return to her life. Be her friend. Don't flirt with her or touch her inappropriately. The fact you are not making a move will drive Diana crazy. She will be forced to ask, 'Why aren't you hitting on me?' and you can tell her you are waiting on her."

It was a smart plan. He liked the way Urvashi think. "I have stolen enough kisses from Diana. It would be nice if she kisses me on her own."

"Right," Urvashi agreed, "And that first kiss will not only acknowledge Diana's feelings for you but it will show her defiance to her mother and everyone else who are against you two. Think of it as a big fruck you."

Kal chuckled, "It would, wouldn't it? I'll do that. That's enough catching up." Kal could talk to Urvashi for hours but he had business to conduct with her. "Let's work on my uniform." Kal pushed his empty plate aside and pulled a drawing pad between him and Urvashi. "My father had designs of a uniform stored in the Rubix and I drew them on this pad. Martha Kent wanted to make it but clothing material on Earth is very fragile. She did redesign my cloak and made it into a cape. It can attach it to the uniform I will wear."

Urvashi studied the drawing. "Well, I know the material we can use. It's designed to look and give you the protection an armor suit would but it's very flexible like spandex. All the nymph uniforms are designed this way. We can make the red boots with the same material."

"Thanks. I don't want to wear the uniform under my clothes all the time and when I don't, I have to store it somewhere in case I have to change spur of the moment."

"How about we attach a red belt to the uniform?" Urvashi suggested.

"Why?" Kal asked as Urvashi stood. She removed the gold belt around her waist. "The suit doesn't need the belt."

"You'll see." She held up her belt. Urvashi wore fitted pale blue dress. The belt was simple in design except for family's emblem in the center. The belt didn't secure her clothing leaving Kal to think it was worn for decoration. "It's the latest design in our uniforms." She folded the belt until it was no bigger than a belt buckle. "See? Very compact. You can fit it in your pocket." She unfolded the belt again. "Notice the emblem at the belt's center? Watch." Urvashi pressed the emblem. A nymph warrior uniform burst from the interior of the belt.

Kal touched the uniform. Sure enough it felt like spandex but looked like an armored suit. "Impressive."

"And wrinkle free," Urvashi gushed. She pressed the emblem again and the uniform was pulled back into the interior of the belt. "So, if you don't feel like taking off your uniform and hanging it up, you can store it this way."

"It's perfect. Just what I need."

"And with your super speed, you can get this on in seconds. The only problem is the boots. My warriors footwear are the same so there isn't a need to change. We could make the boots out of the same material as the armor."

Kal pulled himself to his feet and hugged Urvashi. Urvashi was a dear friend to him. She was like a kid sister. She admired him. She chastised him. She got angry with him. She worried over him. She loved him and Krypto and was his biggest supporter. "You've done enough, Urvashi. I can't thank you enough."

"Thank me by being happy. Make yourself and both your parents proud and win Diana. You two can have something special together."

"I will. I promise."

* * *

><p>Hal made it to his apartment in Coastal City before the power in his ring died. While his ring charged, Hal considered calling Bruce and Dick to let them know he was back. If he did, he would get an impromptu visit from them demanding his whereabouts. And Hal wasn't in the mood to discuss his excursion to Arian and the nymph who seduced him. Instead, he thought of what Kal said of Diana and her reaction to what he, Bruce and Dick are doing.<p>

Hal knew Diana would be upset with them. She might even feel betrayed, which would give Diana a taste of her own medicine for that was how everyone in the Justice League felt when Diana returned with Kal.

"Still," Hal sighed, "who hasn't been distracted by a pretty face? Diana's not a robot. She's human like everyone else."

And yet, Hal wasn't ready to give Kal a pass. His cocky attitude, his ability of not being intimidated by anyone and the way women positively reacted to him. The women in the Justice League didn't trust Kal but still thought he was hot. It was something Hal didn't care for. It reminded him of someone but Hal couldn't recall who. There was something else about Kal that concerned Hal. From what Kal said, it was implied he would see Diana again and soon. As far as he knew, Diana hasn't been in contact with Kal for nearly six months.

Hal knew Diana would react positively to Kal's return but he wasn't certain Kal would hold up his word and not tell her of the investigation. To be on the safe side, he had to tell Diana before Kal did.

A rapid knock pounded Hal's door, jolting him from his thoughts. "Yo, Hal! Are you in there?"

It was Wally. The speedster didn't know about the secret club so Hal was comfortable letting him in. "What's up?"

"Women." Wally went straight to the refrigerator. "Glad you're finally back. I've been coming here every day. Oa had you on a mission-Oh!" Wally cringed at the smell coming from the refrigerator. "What died in here?"

Hal peek inside the refrigerator. He hadn't checked his refrigerator since coming back. He pulled out an open carton of milk. He took a whiff and cringed. "I'm guessing the milk."

Wally waved his hand over an open container of spaghetti. "Eww. There's mold in here." He tossed the container in the trash.

Hal frowned. "I could've cleaned that container out."

Wally was against it. "Nah. Better to throw the whole thing out and buy new containers."

Hal dropped his milk carton in the trash. "So, what kind of women trouble you are having?"

"I'm seeing this woman. Very hot and very into me but she keeps holding back."

"Like she's teasing you?" Hal buried himself in the fridge as he took out more bad food.

"Yeah," Wally complained. "How do I let her know I'm the only man she needs without being forceful with it?"

Hal tossed some bad fruit and lettuce in the trash. "Just grab her and kiss her. Kiss her real good. Women like to tease men. They're bad at that. The best way to handle that teasing is slap a hard kiss on her so that she can't think straight and let her know you don't play games."

It was liable to work. Hal's advice never failed with him. "Okay. I'll do it. I'll slap the kiss on her." Happy with the advice, Wally hopped on the counter. "Are you coming to the meeting today?"

"Meeting?" Hal dropped the last of the bad food in the trash. "We have a meeting today?"

"First of the month. I thought that's why you came back from space."

Hal pulled the drawstrings of the trash bag. It was taking him longer than usual getting back in the swing of things. Sex with nymphs was so distracting. "So, Batman's already at the Watchtower." He'll have to be in stealth mode to avoid him before reaching Diana.

"Nah. Meeting's at 3. Bats won't show up until then. He's still angry with Diana. They don't have their pre-meetings anymore."

Hal looked at the clock on his wall. If he left now, he could speak with Diana before Batman shows up. "Let's go now. I want to talk to Diana before the meeting starts."

* * *

><p>Hal didn't have to worry about running into Batman before he could see Diana. When he entered the Hall of Justice, he spotted J'onn and asked if Batman was around. J'onn reported Batman hadn't arrived yet. That was good news for Hal. He left Wally with J'onn and sprinted for the conference room.<p>

Hal entered the conference room and sure enough Diana was in the room alone, reading. Diana always arrived thirty minutes before meeting. Before Diana's kidnapping, Bruce would be there as well but since her return, Bruce put as much distance between them as possible.

Looking up from her book, Diana smiled at Hal. "Hello, Hal. I haven't seen you in a few days. Are you making up for your absence by showing up early for the meeting?"

"You know how it is being a space cop." Hal pulled up a seat next to Diana. "Bruce still a no show at your early meetings?"

Diana shook her head; her disappointment evident. "No. Bruce is still angry with me. He arrives just as the meeting starts." She sighed. "Bruce is a dear friend to me. It's frustrating we can't work this out. I fear we are drifting further apart and I hate to think what Bruce would do as he continues to let himself be consumed with grief and paranoia."

Hal didn't have to think on what will happen to Bruce. He knew. He was seeing it in their private meetings. "Speaking of this tension with Bruce, I have to ask. Have you been in contact with Kal?"

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering. I know you like him and all. You have to know he's that mysterious angel that's been appearing around the world."

Diana closed her book and pushed it aside. First Donna and now Hal. She knew what Hal was fishing at. "My feelings for Kal-El aside, I know it is best he and I be apart. Kal-El has a lot of matters to deal with, and frankly, I would be in the way. I have my own matters to deal with, too. Yes, I know Kal-El is the mysterious angel but I will not search him out. When Kal-El wants to make himself publicly known, I will accept it and I hope the Justice League will as well. Is there anything else?"

Diana gazed at him with her gorgeous eyes. They can be hypnotic and threatening at the same time. Right now, they were threatening. Hal rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah. There's something I have to tell you."

Something happened. Hal did something and it concerned Kal-El. "What did you do?"

She was already angry and he hadn't told her yet. Well, he wasn't going down with the ship by himself and in the long run, it would be better Diana hear it from him than Kal. "Bruce, Dick and I have been looking into Kal's life as a bounty hunter and we've been spying on him on Earth."

Hal saw Diana's fingers curled into fists. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her pretty blue eyes alter from warm to stormy. "What?"

"I've been going into space looking into Kal's life as a bounty hunter and his weaknesses. Dick and Bruce have been spying on him here. They've been following the stories of the mysterious angel here." The more he spoke the angrier Diana was getting. He hurried, "We were concerned about him being on Earth. You saw what he did to the Justice League. Someone that powerful had to be watched."

"So, you're spying on Kal-El," her voice was flat and devoid of emotion. "Let me guess. While investigating and spying on him, you realized he wasn't a bad guy. You couldn't believe me when I told you. Are you confessing now to ease your guilty conscious?"

Even angry, Diana could still be in control and always very perceptive. "In a way. Kal's arrogant but I want you to know I don't think he's a bad person. He made a mistake and he's entitled to prove himself."

"I don't need you to tell me what I already know about him." Diana groaned. "And telling me this alone while selling out Bruce and Dick does not lessen my anger."

It wasn't his intent but…. "While you're angry with me, there's something else I need to tell you. Might as well get all your anger out."

"What?" Diana snapped. "What else could you have possibly done?"

"Shayera and I brought something back from the Tower of Rage. We stored it on the ship and we didn't tell you or J'onn about it." Hal exhaled, waiting for Diana to blow her top. "We have Kal's baby ship."

"The one Kal-El left Krypton in?" Diana jumped to her feet furious. Hal pushed his chair back, ready to bolt if Diana took a swing at him. "You and Shayera kept this from me? From J'onn, too?"

"Given how you were when you returned, we thought it was best."

"I don't believe this. I can't believe you! You kept this from me all this time!"

Hal was saved from a verbal lashing by the arrival of J'onn, Wally, Zatanna, Dinah and Bruce. Diana saw Bruce filing into the room with the others. Her anger found a new target. "How dare you?"

Bruce immediately looked at Hal. Though he wore his mask, Hal knew Bruce was sending one of his deathly glares. "You told. That's why you've been avoiding Dick and me."

"Huh?" Wally looked at Diana, Hal and Bruce. Bruce stood his ground while Diana piercing glare would make anyone crumble. Hal sat in his seat, looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. Whatever was going on, Wally was glad he wasn't involved. When Diana got angry, it was scary. "What's going on?"

Diana ignored Wally and focused on Bruce. "How dare you spy on Kal-El and how dare you hide the knowledge you have his spaceship from me?"

Dinah stood beside Diana. She had a feeling something like this was happening even after Diana asked everyone to let Kal travel this world alone. While Dinah didn't trust Kal, she respected Diana's request. Bruce, as always, wanted to do things his way and recruited a few others, too. "Bruce, tell me you didn't." Dinah looked down on Hal in his chair. "And you were a part of this, too?" Dinah leaned forward and pulled Hal's ear to her lips. "Who else is a part of this little gang?"

Once again Hal was saved but this time by Vixen's face appearing on a wall monitor. "We have a situation in Metropolis. Cheetah, Solomon Grundy, Poison Ivy, Clayface, Giganta and Killer Frost are causing destruction in the city."

Dinah released Hal's ear but kicked the leg of Hal's chair, knocking him backwards on the floor. "Metropolis is Lex Luthor's city and he's rumored to be the leader of the Injustice League. Why would he allow them to destroy his city?"

"It's a trap." Zatanna spent more time in Metropolis more than anyone and encountered Lex Luthor several times whenever her magic show was in town. She knew the man was not the philanthropist he had the public believing. "We've had encounters with Injustice League members over the months but never a full out battle. Luthor is up to something."

"Trap or not, we have to respond," J'onn said. "Innocent people are in danger."

"J'onn, Wally, Dinah, Zatanna, let's go." Hal opened his mouth in protest but was silenced by her glare. She turned away from Bruce and Hal as she led the others out. "And we'll settle the matter about Kal-El after the battle."

When everyone left, Hal crossed his arms and pouted at Bruce. "This is all your fault."

* * *

><p>From his large office on the top floor on LexCorp, Lex Luthor sat on the edge of his desk with his arms crossed. A smile crossed his wicked face as he surveyed the destruction happening in Metropolis on three large monitors.<p>

On one monitor, Cheetah, Poison Ivy and Killer Frost were in Metropolis Park. Cheetah freed the animals in the zoo, causing pandemonium. Poison Ivy used her control of plants to attack civilians and policemen getting in her way. She even controlled a few poor souls under pheromones and sent them to cause mayhem in the park. Killer Frost froze civilians trying to escape. In Midtown, Solomon Grundy, Clayface, and Giganta were having their own kind of fun.

Solomon Grundy ripped through the Metropolis Police and National Guard with his fists and for fun, he would pick up cars and toss them. Clayface terrified civilians with his grotesque's appearance and created weapons with his clay body and mashed buildings, civilian cars and tanks. Giganta merely walked down the streets laughing all the way and waving away the military choppers trying to shoot her down. Parasite was also around but he was hiding, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Mercy Graves entered Lex's office and stood by Lex, watching the show.

"Any minute now, Mercy. The Mysterious Angel will arrive."

"Do you think he will actually show up?" Mercy asked. "He has been keeping out of the spotlight. No one's got a good picture of him."

"That ends today. With the Justice League defeated again, he will be forced to come out."

"And then what?" Mercy asked. "Steppenwolf knows Kal is here. Darkseid is interested in him not us."

Lex scowled at Mercy, disappointed she was so gullible. "I don't believe Darkseid and you shouldn't either and this isn't for him but us. I want to see the man who defeated Darkseid. He is a threat to Darkseid and if I can get him on my side. Ah," Lex smiled. Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Black Canary and Zatanna appeared on the monitors. "Here comes the bait."

Black Canary and Zatanna dropped down in Metropolis Park to deal with Cheetah, Poison Ivy and Killer Frost. The remaining Justice League members arrived in midtown to deal with Solomon Grundy, Giganta, Clayface and Parasite.

The fact there were so little heroes insulted Lex. "The arrogance of them to send so few members. This will show them the Injustice League watched all their failures and victories."

* * *

><p>While a battle was happening in Metropolis, Kal was unaware as he recently returned from space and was sharing his trip, including encountering Green Lantern with Jonathan and Martha Kent. The Kents were in the living room with Krypto watching Kal model his suit for them.<p>

"What do you think?" Kal got approval from Urvashi and a few other nymphs. While appreciated, Kal wanted the Kents approval as they were from Earth and would see him in his new suit more than the nymphs.

Jonathan gave a nod of approval while Martha grinned. "It fits very well on you. I'm not sure if the ladies will be looking at your face."

Urvashi said the same thing when she saw him in his suit. Kal wasn't embarrassed. "Can't help if I'm gifted."

"While you were gone, I made something for Krypto." Martha presented a small red cape. "It's not as tough as your cape but the material is quite strong." Martha signaled the dog to her. "I thought you could have a little sidekick while fighting the bad guys."

Kal watched amused as Martha attached the cape on Krypto's collar. "Krypto really likes you. He doesn't like wearing clothes."

"I think Martha spoiling him helps," Jonathan quipped. "She didn't admonish him when he brought things home while you were gone."

"What things?" Kal was curious. Krypto never brought him anything while they were on Earth. He knew better but took his absence as a way to put one over the Kents. "How was Krypto while I was gone?"

Martha rubbed Krypto's head. "He was a very good boy. He's like any other dog bringing treats to show what a good hunter he is."

Kal crossed his arms and peered at his dog. "What things?" he pressed again.

Martha stalled. "You know early in the morning and at night Jonathan and I let Krypto roam the skies and get some good exercise. You trained him very well on avoiding any airplanes and such."

"Yes, well, Krypto knows he can't chase aircrafts. I had to train Krypto very hard on that when he was younger." Kal wondered what the Kents were keeping from him. "What did Krypto do?"

"Tell him, Martha," Jonathan urged his wife as he tried very hard to keep from laughing. "You're the one who thought it was cute."

Martha ignored her husband. While Jonathan was terrified, Martha thought it was cute. "Krypto brought a playmate home with him but we had to tell him to send it back."

"Playmate?" Kal didn't like this. Any animal on Earth could be a playmate to Krypto. "What playmate?"

"A lion cub," Martha said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"A lion cub?" Hearing the rise in Kal's voice, Krypto lowered his head ashamed. He knew he was going to get in trouble for that. "Krypto, you know better than that." He sighed. "When we visited a safari in Africa, Krypto played with all the animals. He ran with the Cheetahs, wrestled with the lions and tigers, chased elephants." Kal sighed again. "I knew he liked playing with the animals but I didn't think he would go as far as bring one home while I was gone."

"Don't be too mad with Krypto. He was lonely. He misses a playmate. I told Krypto he had to take the cub back and he did. I'm amazed he understood."

"Krypto is a dog but he is a very smart dog. He can understand more verbal commands than any animal I know." Kal shook his head. "No harm was done I guess." Kal knelt to pet Krypto to let him know he wasn't angry with him. "Crazy dog."

Switching to a more serious topic, Jonathan asked, "Have you decided when you will make your debut? With members of the Justice League investigating you, you might want to make that sooner than later."

"I agree but it has to be something big."

Jonathan agreed. Kal couldn't make his presence known saving a cat from a tree. The phone rang behind him. Jonathan picked it up. "Hello? Hey, Ben!" Jonathan's smile fell to a frown. "Really?" He put his phone to one ear as he fished around the sofa for the remote. He grabbed it and hit the power button. He switched the channel to one of the twenty-four hour news networks. "Yeah, thanks. I'll call you back." Jonathan hung up the phone. "Better take a look at this, Kal."

Kal turned around to the television. Breaking News scrolled at the bottom of the screen. Live images were streaming from Metropolis. "….Metropolis is under attack by members of the Injustice League."

On the television, Black Canary battled with Cheetah while Zatanna had her hands full with Poison Ivy and Killer Frost. The image changed to midtown Metropolis where Wonder Woman appeared on the screen fighting with Solomon Grundy.

"Diana," Kal murmured.

"They could probably handle it, but it wouldn't hurt if you help," Martha suggested.

"Yes," Kal agreed. "This will do." Kal started for the door. "Come on, Krypto." His faithful dog barked and followed him out.

"Be careful!" Martha called out to him. In a flash, Kal and Krypto were gone. Martha looked worriedly at her husband. "He will be all right, won't he, Jonathan?"

Jonathan smiled optimistically. "I'll think he'll be just fine."

* * *

><p>Cheetah found herself knocked off her feet by Black Canary's sonic cry. Though momentarily knocked down, she had the upper hand on Black Canary during the entire fight. She moved fast with punches and kicks bruising Black Canary. Her sharp claws slashed across the song bird's stomach. Just when she was going to finish her, Black Canary's annoying cry heaved her towards a tree. Cheetah slumped to the ground on all fours. She shook her head, clearing it before snarling at Black Canary as she approached her.<p>

"Lucky shot, birdy. If you didn't know, in a cat and bird fight, the cat always wins." Cheetah jumped to attack.

Dinah slid to the ground and thrust her elbow upward, nailing Cheetah's stomach. She jumped to her feet, kicked Cheetah's face and followed up with another siren cry. Cheetah placed her hands over her ears to drown out Dinah's scream. It wasn't working so she had to try another trick on Dinah. Cheetah fell forward feigning unconsciousness and waited for her prey to come to her. She kept her eyes closed, body still and hearing sharp as she heard the crunch of Dinah's boot coming closer and closer.

Cheetah whipped her tail around Dinah's leg and tripped her. Cheetah jumped to her feet and latched her tail tightly around Dinah's neck. "That will silence that mouth of yours."

Dinah gripped Cheetah's tail. She pulled on the tough furry appendage but she wasn't strong enough to pull it off her neck. Her lack of oxygen affected her strength as she grew weaker as the seconds ticked.

Spots danced before Dinah's eyes and Cheetah's laugh was growing faint as she was losing consciousness. Dinah chalked it up to delirium but she thought she heard the sounds of a growling dog. That growling was followed up by a loud thump, a grunt from Cheetah and her tail uncoiling from Dinah's neck. Dinah crawled away, coughing and gasping for air.

With a heaving chest, Dinah looked around to see who saved her. She was shocked to see a white Labrador Retriever with a red cape fighting Cheetah. The dog snarled and growled at Cheetah as he latched onto her left calf and shook her. Cheetah bellowed expletives as she took a swipe at the dog with her claws but the dog swiftly avoided her sharp talons. He released her leg, jumped behind Cheetah and grabbed her tail with his mouth. The dog ran in a circle fast, dizzying Cheetah with his spinning. The scene was almost amusing to Dinah. She had not seen anything like it except on television where Snoopy swung Linus around with his blanket. The white Labrador released Cheetah's tail in the same motion as the famous white beagle and flung Cheetah head first into a tree.

Dinah never saw a dog move so fast or was so strong. He wasn't an Earth dog. The red cape was odd but it was the symbol on his collar that stood out. She only saw that once on his owner. Could this dog be…"

"Krypto?"

Dinah gripped her stomach as she pulled herself to her feet. Though her clothes protected her, Cheetah's claws still cut her skin enough to leave flesh wounds. She wasn't going to let that stop her from fighting. She had help now. Dinah approached Cheetah who moved around groggily. That tree rang her bell.

With Cheetah dazed, Dinah finished her off with a punch across her face. "I need something to hold her."

Krypto looked around, searching for something. He flew off heading east and returned a minute later with a leash of chains in his mouth.

"Where did you….? Forget it." Dinah pinned Cheetah's hands and feet together and tied the chains on Cheetah. "I don't know if you and your boss are on our side but I'm glad to have the help today. Once this is over, I promise to give you a big juicy steak."

Krypto barked and wagged his tail excitedly. He liked that. This lady seemed like a nice person when she wasn't mean to his master.

"Could you help me and Zatanna deal with Poison Ivy and Killer Frost?" Dinah asked nicely.

Krypto barked again.

Dinah smiled, "Let's go."

Dinah and Krypto raced across the park to aide Zatanna. Zatanna was too busy battling with Poison Ivy to deal with Killer Frost. The Queen of Plants attacked Zatanna with vines from the bushes, branches from trees and males controlled by Poison Ivy's pheromones. Zatanna didn't want to hurt the men or the plants so remained on the defensive. She shouted magic to uncurl the vines from around her legs, release branches choking her and push the men back. Like zombies, the men fell to the ground momentarily dazed and got back up for more.

Killer Frost kept herself company by freezing civilians trying to escape. "We should probably help Zatanna first….." Dinah didn't finish for Krypto ran ahead to deal with Killer Frost. He was going to take her alone? Given what this dog did months ago to the Justice League, Dinah wasn't going to underestimate him. "I guess I'll help Zatanna."

Killer Frost cackled as she froze people. One was of a woman holding her toddler. Another of children running away in fear. There was even an old man frozen on a bench feeding the birds. So far twenty people were frozen. "That's enough," Killer Frost said proud of her work. Using her powers, she formed an iced mace in her hands. She approached a mother with her toddler. "Now to finish you off."

A growl behind Killer Frost her forced her to turn around. A white Labrador snarled at her. "Oh, I guess I missed one." She dropped her ice mace and created orbs of ice formed in her hands. "I'll rectify that."

She released a blast of cold energy. Krypto moved too fast for her to strike him. "You're unnaturally fast for a dog, but I'll get you." Killer Frost created ice projectiles from her hands and threw them at Krypto.

Krypto used his heat vision to melt the projectiles from Killer Frost. That was unexpected. Killer Frost took a step back puzzled. "How did you do that?" Krypto inhaled and blew his super breath on Killer Frost. The ice villainess shrieked as she rolled back like tumbleweed in the wind. Frustrated, Killer Frost rose and created a wall of ice to block Krypto's breath. "That should hold you back, you mutt."

A gust of wind blew past Killer Frost. She turned too slow to react to Krypto's hind kick. She hit her own wall of ice and laid on the ground unconscious. Krypto left the ice woman to deal with the frozen civilians. He used his heat vision to melt the mother and toddler. The toddler cried once thawed as the mother fretted over her child. She would take him to the hospital but so far seemed all right. Krypto thawed the kids running away in fear, the old man in the park and the remaining frozen civilians. Running a check on them all with his super eyes and with his natural dog instinct, Krypto knew the people were going to be all right.

This was the scene Zatanna and Dinah came upon. They were both amazed at what Krypto did. Poison Ivy was unconscious and tossed over Dinah's shoulders.

Zatanna turned to Dinah amazed at the while Labrador. "Does this mean he's on our side?"

"It looks like it."

Zatanna's lips turned up in a smile. "I guess we were wrong about them. If Krypto is here, then it means Kal should be in midtown with Diana, J'onn and Wally."

* * *

><p>"I got Giganta!" Wally called out as he raced to the scene. He didn't wait for a plan. While plan when you can think on your feet?<p>

Diana dropped down from the skies with J'onn. With Flash going to Giganta, their attention was on Solomon Grundy and Clayface. "We shouldn't fight separately."

"I agree but given the circumstances…"

"I'll fight Solomon Grundy." Diana leapt ahead to battle Grundy.

Back at LexCorp, Lex watched with anticipation. Everything was going according to plan. He wished there were more members of the Justice League but this would do. He went around to his desk. The wood panel on his desk flipped over to reveal a keyboard underneath. He planned this the moment he saw the alien fighting the Justice League months ago.

"Ready?" Mercy asked.

Lex kept his sharp eyes on the screen as he typed feverishly. He lined up red target marks on Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter and Flash. Even with his speed, Flash wouldn't be able to avoid this. It was so simple. Lex wondered why he never thought of it before. Lure the Justice League into a trap and watch the fireworks.

"Go. Have Parasite on standby near the Martian."

Mercy relayed instructions through her comlink ordering Grundy, Clayface and Giganta to distance themselves from their opponents. Each jumped a couple of feet back so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

Lex typed in the commands and watched the screens. Electricity sprouted from under Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter and Flash's feet, shocking all three. Flash couldn't escape the cords of electricity through him and fell on the ground unconscious. The Amazon and Martian jumped to escape the electric shock but there was another trap waiting. Once Lex turned off the hidden electric charges under the streets, Parasite jumped from the shadows and wrapped his arms around J'onn, stealing his powers.

"J'onn!" Diana tried to get to him but was tackled by Solomon Grundy.

When Parasite sucked enough of J'onn's powers, he released the Martian. "Whoo!" Parasite hollered in amazement. "This is awesome! I never felt this kind of power before!"

J'onn took a swing at him and Parasite but Parasite tossed his own strength back the Martian with his fist. J'onn broke a streetlight on his back and slammed into a car. Parasite rubbed his hands excited. He was just getting started. So many times the Martian used speed and strength to avoid the Parasite. Not anymore. It was time for payback.

* * *

><p>The<em> Daily Planet <em>helicopter left the _Daily Planet _building minutes after news broke. Lois dragged Jimmy with her and bribed the pilot, Derek, a thousand dollars to fly them over the battle into midtown. Normally Derek wouldn't engage in such risks but he and his wife had a newborn at home and he needed the extra money.

"We need to get as close to the fight as we can," Lois said.

"As long as we come out of it alive," Derek told Lois. "I have a family at home."

"Yeah, Lois," Jimmy joined Derek. "Some of us still value our lives over a story."

Lois ignored the men as she gazed out the window. Giganta stood tall, laughing as she waved her hand, swatting the military helicopters away like an annoying fly. Lois noticed Derek was circling the area and not flying towards the fight.

"Get closer!" Lois ordered.

"You see what Giganta is doing to those copters!" Derek argued.

"We're press not the military!" Lois yelled back. "We'll be fine and I'll double your pay!"

Derek wanted to say no but doubling the pay was two thousand dollars. He could use that money. Against his better judgment, Derek flew the helicopter closer.

A military helicopter fired it's arsenal on Giganta. The bullets stung Giganta. Angry, she swung her hand and slapped a chopper. The chopper spiraled out of control towards a building. The soldiers inside managed to jump before the chopper crashed in a fiery explosion.

"Whoa!" Jimmy stared at the massive fire erupting from the building explosion. He wondered how many people failed to escape before the chopper crashed. "We better pull back, Lois. This is getting dangerous."

"I told you, Jimmy! We are—"

"Hold on!" Derek screamed. He pulled up to avoid Giganta who set her attention on them but he wasn't fast enough. Giganta's hand hit the tail rotor, breaking it and sending the helicopter to spiral out of control.

"Get control of this thing!" Lois screamed.

"Kinda of hard to do that when the tail rotor is knocked off!" Derek snapped at Lois.

"Is there anything you can do?" Jimmy asked.

"Land good enough so they can identify our bodies!"

"Wait! You're saying we're gonna die?" Lois asked. "I can't die!"

Lois looked out the window frantic. Everything was moving so fast and in all directions. One second the helicopter was up and the next time it's down. She was a human pinball as her body jerked left and right in her seat, slamming against the window and Jimmy.

"I can't keep it together!" Derek screamed. "We're gonna crash!"

"I can't believe I'm gonna die a virgin!" Jimmy wailed.

"Die like a man!" Lois yelled at Jimmy.

Lois saw the ground coming closer. Derek was directing the helicopter so it wouldn't crash into a building like the chopper minimizing the death. Lois closed her eyes. Just because she was going to die, she didn't want to see the pavement as her last vision.

The helicopter jerked and stopped moving. Something wasn't right. She should be crashing on the concrete streets and her body should be burning now. Lois opened one eye and then the other. Gazing out the window, Lois realized they were hovering in the air. She looked down and saw the most beautiful face gazing up at her. A man, a very handsome man in a blue suit and red cape held on the landing skids.

Suddenly the helicopter started moving up. Lois was speechless. Not only was this man handsome and strong, he could fly as well. The helicopter hovered again as the man holding them put out the fire of the burning building with his breath.

"What's going on out there?" Jimmy leaned forward to look out the window. "Who is he?"

"I don't know but I will find out," Lois promised.

After the man put out the fire, he carried the helicopter to the roof of the building. Lois unbuckled her seatbelt. She nearly knocked Jimmy out of the way and pushed the door open to reach the man. Stepping out, she saw the man in his full glory. Lois took a moment to marvel at him and his beautiful physique. His short black hair was windswept, his chiseled face, the blue suit he wore fit perfectly on him. His body was built like a gladiator. While Lois was interested in the meaning of the S shield across his chest, Lois was more interested in the concealed weapon below the belt. The man oozed sex.

"Is everyone all right?"

Even his voice was sexy. She felt a quiver in her loins. What she wouldn't give to tangle with him between the sheets. "Yes. Who are you?"

"Superman." He jumped off the roof leaving Lois wanting more from him.

* * *

><p>Down below, Diana was too occupied with Solomon Grundy to notice what was going on above her. Punches and kicks were thrown from both opponents. Diana took hits across her face, back and stomach and Grundy received the same attention. In the middle of their intense physical fight, Diana received help from the National Guard as a tank rolled on the streets. Diana threw a punch across Grundy's face and put a hand up to stop the National Guard from getting involved but they wouldn't listen.<p>

Rounds of missiles fired on Grundy from the main gun of a tank. "Ow!" A missile hit his chest. "That hurts!" Another hit his face. "Grundy don't like things that hurt his face!"

Solomon Grundy picked up the tank by the main gun. He raised the tank over his head, startling the soldiers inside. "Grundy smash you!" Solomon Grundy brought the tank down to smash it against the streets.

Diana grabbed the tank by its tracks, stopping the undead zombie.

"Big boob woman stop Grundy from smashin' tank. Grundy don't like that!"

As Diana pushed back on Grundy with the tank, he returned with his own strength. If only soldiers weren't inside this tank. Diana could cut loose and put a real hurting on Grundy.

"Allow me." Clayface's arms formed into two large hammers. "Hold the tank!"

What did that mean? Diana wondered. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

She got her answer when Clayface pounded on the turret of the tank. Clayface hit it with enough force, like one would slam a nail through wood with a hammer. Diana was pushed through the concrete, falling under the streets into the sewers below with the weight of a tank on her.

Bells rung in Diana's head and her entire body was sore all over. Diana raised her and shook the ringing out. She couldn't lie here. She had to react. The tank was pinned on Diana, covering her body from her breasts down to her legs. She was certain something was broken. Thankfully, it wasn't her hands.

Diana gripped the tracks of the tank again. As she started to push, the tank was pulled from her body but not from her own strength. Diana looked upward confused at the tank being pulled off her. Did J'onn show up? No. He lost most of his strength to Parasite and was currently battling him. It wasn't Hal. There wasn't a green glow around the tank.

Diana sat up groaning. She could feel it in her ribs. Some bones were bruised if not broken. As Diana pulled herself to her feet, someone descended to her. It was a man wearing red boots, a tight blue armored suit that covered his solid, muscled legs up to his neck. A red S shield blazing across his cape and a red flowed gently as he landed. His blue eyes sparkled and his smile nearly made Diana's knees buckled.

"Oh, Hera," Diana gasped. "Kal?"

Kal grinned. "If that is what it took to get you to call me Kal, I would've done it a long time ago."

AN: Reunited and it feels so good! Hee. Hee.

Andria: LOL! Yeah that cactus is wedge tight in Batman's rear. Kal will make an attempt but it's up to stubborn Bruce.

Sweet Heavens: Kara won't be making an appearance. Usually when I write an A/U Kal, Kara is left out and it's solely on me since I have so many characters to juggle, sometimes it's hard to keep up. Civilian Clark wouldn't fit with this Kal. He's not one to walk around in glasses and be a reporter of all people. He's too cocky to act like goofy Clark. That would be so beneath him but I have ideas for him to contribute more to society than him being a hero.

Unoaranya: Well, I have experience growing tomatoes, squash and cucumbers so no research was needed. If big kryptonite gives Kal an upset stomach, I don't want to go to the bathroom after him. Yikes! I like how I'm writing Dick and Bruce, too. I don't think I've focused on their relationship much in my stories. This is a new twist for me. Bruce will come around. I can't have him acting like a jerk forever.

Rory: Don't worry. I get what you're saying.

KaliAnn: Yes, Lois is taking advantage of Flash. You can't stop Lois when she is on the verge of breaking a story. Hal's report kind of did but Bruce is stubborn and has a wounded pride. It's not easy for him to admit he might be wrong about someone. After all, Bruce has to be right all the time.

Supercyke: If Krypto bite Bruce's balls, he won't be that famous playboy anymore. I've decided to go with the new suit. Honestly, I couldn't think of another suit that would fit Kal. It's also his way of fitting in since other heroes have capes, too.

Wonderbee: Honestly, I wasn't even thinking of that from Austin Powers when I created the character Fukme. I thought it would be a funny name. LOL! Bruce is on a slippery slope yes. How far he will go? Who knows.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Special thanks to ImFanci and Unoaranya for helping with this chapter and making sure I didn't delve too far into naughty territory. Thanks to Joe Stoppinhem for a suggestion.

The Bounty Hunter

Part Fourteen

_This must be a dream. He can't be here._

But he was standing before her with that cocky smile of his. His cerulean eyes twinkled with mischievousness. He was taking joy in her shock. Typical Kal. Diana vowed not to smile. She wouldn't give Kal the satisfaction of letting him know how his presence affected her right now.

It was childish. It was foolhardy. It was the cat and mouse game they played with each other.

"What are you doing here?" Diana's eyes fell from Kal's face to the clothes he wore. "What are you wearing?" Diana touched his right pectoral muscle if only to convince herself he was really here. Kal flexed his muscle under Diana's hand. She jerked and pulled her hand away.

"Helping you. Judging by the beating your friends are taking, you need it." There was that shy smile of hers inching up on her beautiful face. She couldn't keep that from him for long. He missed it. He missed _her. _Kal knew Diana wouldn't admit it but he knew she missed him. He could hear her heart pound in her chest, the quickening of her breath. He could tease her but she would deny it. "As for what I'm wearing, you could call it my ass kicking uniform. What do you think?"

Tight. Revealing. Big. "It looks confining."

"It's not cutting off oxygen to the good stuff," Kal said unashamed. He stopped joking when he caught Diana staring at him, still amazed Kal was here. "It's really good to see you, Diana. I've missed you."

Diana took a step closer to Kal. She touched his arm and her warm eyes found his staring at her. "I've missed you, too."

Nothing would give him more pleasure than drawing Diana into his arms but there were other matters they had to attend to. "We'll catch up later, but first, I better take care of those zhuutholes who attacked you."

"I'll help you," Diana offered. She wanted another crack at Solomon Grundy and Clayface.

"No. You better help your Martian friend." Kal turned away and flew out of the sewer back to the streets to deal with Clayface and Solomon Grundy.

The two members of the Injustice League were baffled by Kal's appearance. They expected his arrival but not like this. When the tank crushed Diana forcing her through the streets, they had a moment of victory to celebrate before Kal appeared out of nowhere. He flew below the surface and pulled the tank out of the ground. Soldiers in the tank were pulling themselves out of the wreck tank. Some were unharmed and others were injured. When they saw Kal return from below, they didn't know if this man was friend or foe.

"Who are you?" Clayface asked.

"You not member of the Justice League," Solomon Grundy said.

"No, but I don't have to be one to fight you." Kal looked at his opponents. "This isn't a challenge. A man who looks like he spent way too much time playing with dirt as a kid and a stupid zombie." Booming footsteps forced Kal to look up at the new arrival. Giganta. The giant woman wore a yellow leotard covering her breasts and hips. She peered down at Kal as if he was a pesky fly.

"Damn." Kal said of the tall woman. He gazed up at the very long and sexy legs of Giganta, admired her hips and jiggle of Giganta's humongous breasts in the tight confines of her leotard top. Kal decided she will be his first opponent. He had an idea on how to take her down. "Wow. What a woman you are. As hot as you are, I bet it's difficult being you."

"Yes, I'm hot but it's not difficult being me."

"Isn't it?" Kal asked as he ogled her breasts. "I can't help but wonder if you have ever been truly satisfied by a man. I'm sure your size has made it difficult for many men. It won't be for me."

Giganta scoffed. He was trying to come on to her. He was attractive but that didn't mean a thing. Good looks did not always equate to being a good lover. "Nice try, Little Man, but you can't satisfy me."

"Babe, if circumstances were different, I would show you your size can't stop me from satisfying you. I have a very good track record. There hasn't been a challenge by a woman I haven't met and excelled."

Giganta laughed. What arrogance. "What can you, a man of 6'5, do to satisfy me?"

"Plenty. For a woman your size, it will require all of me. Have you ever had anything like that in you?"

Giganta paused. She looked at Kal in mild shock but with sudden interest. No one has been so forward to her or even discussed being intimate with her when she was in her giant form and she worked in the Injustice League! The men always wanted her when she was in her 6'6 frame. They never wanted to spice things up and have her when she increased in size until now.

The image this bold alien created in her mind. It even made a woman like her blush. "All of you?"

"All of me, baby. I'm the strongest man you will ever meet." To prove his point, Kal flew up to Giganta. He grabbed the strap of her leotard top with one hand and lift Giganta twenty feet off the ground and gently placed her back on her feet. He flew to hover in front of Giganta's face. "Didn't even break a sweat. Also with my speed," Kal vibrated his body in front of Giganta, "think of all of this in you and what that will do to you."

Giganta could see it in her mind. She felt herself quivering in excitement, picturing what this man could do to her. Not since her transformation into Giganta has she had great sex and after such a long drought, it was finally being offered to her. Screw Lex and his plan. She wanted this alien! Giganta watched mesmerized as Kal descend to the leotard covering her breasts, vibrating his body ever so closely but not touching Giganta where she wanted to be touched.

"Touch me," Giganta begged of him.

Kal denied Giganta's request as his body vibrated against Giganta's bare stomach. The sensual vibrations coursed through Giganta's body, sending an electrifying charge through her breasts and to her center. A moan escaped her lips as she staggered. Kal continued to descend still vibrating as he reached the cloth covering her hips. Once more, Kal didn't touch her but Giganta felt the quiver inside her just having this man so near where she desperately needed to be touched.

Kal gazed up at Giganta as if all he wanted was her. Giganta gazed at Kal, moved by the lusty smolder in his eyes. She closed her eyes, picturing Kal slipping in her cloth, moving between her legs, using his hands to touch the special bud in her center repeatedly while the rest of his body vibrated in her. Kal knew what Giganta was doing. The look on her face said it all. To push her over the edge, Kal flew up again, landing in Giganta's left ear telling her in explicit details what he would do to her.

"Oh!" Giganta dropped to one knee, clearly moved by Kal's words. A shy woman would blush. A bolder woman would smack Kal for what he said, and after smacking him, demand he do what he promised.

With Giganta clearly distracted and her defenses down, Kal kicked the back of Giganta's neck, hitting her brain stem with enough force to knock her out but not enough to paralyze her. Giganta fell forward sending many bystanders fleeing before crushing the abandoned cars on the streets. Unconscious, her body returned to her normal 6'6 height.

Kal smirked. That was easy and fun. "One down. Two to go." Kal landed besides the unconscious Giganta. He pulled a lamppost from the street and wrapped it around Giganta.

In his office at LexCorp, Lex was furious of the exchange between Giganta and Kal. "What the hell was that? How could Giganta fall apart like that?"

Mercy was a little turned on by what she saw. "It looks like the alien seduced her."

Lex turned his head to Mercy, clearly irritated by the huskiness in her voice. "Not you, too!"

Mercy shrugged. "It _was_ kind of hot."

Lex shook his head. This was why he didn't have respect for wicked women. "At least I won't have to worry about Solomon Grundy or Clayface falling apart like Giganta. They will find a weakness in that alien I can use." If not them, they still had Parasite. He was the ace up Lex's sleeve.

Back on the ground, Clayface jumped in the fight against Kal. Kal saw Clayface pounding the streets towards him. His bulbous, muddy arms contorted into large anvils. Kal focused his heated eyes on Clayface's muddy, right arm, hardening it.

Clayface swung his other arm at Kal but the Kryptonian saw the punch coming. He duck and punched Clayface's gut with enough force, it brought the muddy creature to his knees and clutch his stomach in pain with one arm, while the other was hardened clay.

"If you weren't a bad person, I'd let your arm recover but you've hurt a lot people. You've also killed to commit your crimes and you constantly get away with it." Kal punched Clayface's hardened arm. The large appendage crumbled to pieces. "Now you have one less arm and it won't grow back."

Clayface laughed evilly. "If I were Matt Hagen, I wouldn't grow my limbs back but I'm Basil Karlo. I am the original Clayface and I absorbed Matt and all the Clayface phonies, growing more powerful than my original form." As he spoke, his right arm regrew. "I almost absorbed Wonder Woman into my body. I bet you two are cut from the same cloth and I won't fail again!"

A puddle of Clayface's mud surrounded Kal's feet and moved up his body. "What the fruck?"

Clayface laughed as his clay form rapidly climbed up Kal's body, swallowing him whole. "Right now, your body is burning into mine. Your powers will be my powers." Clayface's body was shaped like a large blob as he worked to mold Kal into his body. Oddly enough, Kal wasn't resisting Clayface. Whenever Clayface swallowed his wicked successors and in his attempt to absorb Wonder Woman, they fought with everything they had. This alien wasn't fighting at all. Was he giving up? He should because he didn't have a chance escaping.

A sharp, heated pain stabbed his chest. Something was wrong. Instead of Kal's skin burning, Clayface felt _his_ skin burn and harden. It started in his chest and the heat quickly spread across his body, drying him up. Where was this mysterious heat coming from? His plan backfiring, Clayface tried pulling his body away from Kal's but it was futile. His body dried up faster than a puddle of water under a hot desert sun.

Lex Luthor grabbed the lamp off his desk and threw it at one of the televisions, smashing the screen. While he released a storm of expletives, Mercy said, "That's two down. It's all up to Grundy now." And she didn't have much faith in the zombie. Giganta and Clayface were geniuses compared to Solomon Grundy and they were taken down by Kal's mind games and smart fighting tactics.

Back at the battlefield, Solomon Grundy approached Clayface confused. His ally was frozen like a statue. Grundy didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to bring his friend back. He knocked on Clayface's hollow chest. "Clayface? Are you in there?"

Clayface's body splintered into several pieces like cracked glass. His form continued to shed as it moved, stretching as if someone inside tried to break free. Finally, a fist punched through Clayface's chest. Another fist punched through the head. Two feet kicked through the legs of the statue. Lastly, Kal heaved the chest frame of Clayface off him and threw it on the streets hard, shattering him like cracked glass against the street. Kal stood alone with spots of dirt on his face, his uniform and in his hair. "Try putting yourself back together now."

"Two down. One to umph!" Kal grunted from a punch to the back of his head from Grundy. Kal stumbled, turned and received another punch across his face from Grundy and an iron blow to his stomach. Kal fell back against a car. "Ha," Kal laughed at himself. "Guess I shouldn't have underestimated you."

"You kill Grundy's friend!" Grundy took another swing at Kal.

Kal grabbed Grundy's arm and twisted it behind his back. "He tried to kill me. I'm not a killer but in self-defense all bets are off."

Grundy threw his head back against Kal's in an attempt to loosen his hold on him. Kal was slightly dazed but not weakened enough to release his hold on Grundy. "Hope that's not the best you got," Kal taunted Grundy, "'cause this fight is over before it began if that's the case." Kal grabbed Grundy's other hand and pulled it back. He shot in the air like a missile, turned upside down and dove down like a crashing rocket. "This is gonna hurt you!"

As strong as he was, Grundy couldn't break from Kal's iron hold. He braced himself as he crashed into the streets head first, pummeling through the concrete into the sewers below. Kal released Grundy letting the zombie slowly stagger to his feet. He walked two steps before receiving a head shattering punch from Kal. The blow hurt so bad Grundy heard a ringing in his ears and saw two blurry Kal's standing before him. Grundy wasn't going to quit. No one was stronger than him. He put up his fists, wanting the fight to continue. Kal chuckled. This was going to be a good beat down.

"Dammit to hell," Lex cursed from his office. Kal slammed Grundy through the streets into the sewers cutting off any visual to the fight. "We don't have cameras below the streets. I can't see what is going on."

"I doubt we need to see to know what's going on." Watching the people stumbling on the streets, struggling to stay on their feet told Mercy what was happening. "It's a helluva fist fight going in the sewers and I bet the alien is winning."

"Neither Giganta, Clayface or Grundy could reveal any weakness of the alien. I see why Darkseid finds him as a threat and there is nothing I see so far that will lure him to my side." Lex was disappointed but he wasn't ready to admit defeat yet.

"Well, I'm betting this alien has a soft spot for Wonder Woman." Mercy recalled Keith's story of the two pairing up to fight Darkseid. "You can use her."

"I wanted something more than that," Lex groused. He would have to go about another way to find a weakness in Kal and lure him to his side. Disgusted with Giganta, Clayface and Solomon Grundy's failure, he turned his attention to the visual of Cheetah, Poison Ivy and Killer Frost in Metropolis Park. He expected they were doing better.

They were not. Black Canary and Zatanna imprisoned the three villainous women in the Metropolis Police prison van. It wouldn't be hard getting them out. He had members of the Metropolis Police on his payroll. He would use that same group to gather Clayface remains and try to put him back together. With Black Canary and Zatanna was a white Labrador in a red cape. The cape resembled the cape Kal wore. "Mercy, I believe I underestimated this alien _and_ his dog. We are dealing with a man whose powers are nothing I've ever seen."

"Whoa!" Mercy shouted. "Did you see that?" she asked Lex. She pointed at the television. "Solomon Grundy was punched through the streets again by that alien. He's out cold."

That left everyone defeated by the alien and his dog. The only one left standing was Parasite and even he wasn't holding his own well against Flash, Wonder Woman and a weakened Martian Manhunter.

"Time for Plan B. Tell Parasite to let himself be defeated."

Mercy looked over at Lex as he went to his desk to read off his computer. She knew what Plan B entailed. She sent the order to Parasite by her comlink and asked Lex. "Will the chip work?"

"Of course. I created it." He also personally installed the chip in Parasite's head. "When Parasite took the Martian's powers, he took his mental knowledge as well. The Martian can read minds and until the Martian's powers wither away, Parasite can as well. When Parasite's captured, he will get close enough to read Wonder Woman's mind. She has spent time with the alien and we will learn all she knows about him. Hopefully, in her time with him, she learned a few weaknesses."

"And if the alien gets close enough to Parasite..."

Lex smiled, "We will know his secrets, too."

* * *

><p>After Kal flew out of the sewer, Diana followed suit. Her first thoughts were going to the unconscious Flash and J'onn but seeing Kal flirt with Giganta caught her off guard. What was he doing? Why was he vibrating? Why was he so close to Giganta? She gasped outrage at Kal when he told the giant woman he wanted to enter Giganta's body. To make matters worse, Giganta was aroused by Kal.<p>

_He says he misses me and he flirts with Giganta? He wants to get inside her? To think I.. What a fool I've been. Diabolical man!_

Diana flew away, refusing to see anymore of the fight. Her friends needed her. Diana landed in front of Flash who was still unconscious. Diana pulled Wally up to a sitting position and gently shook him. "Flash. Flash! Wake up!"

"Ummm….?" Wally slowly opened his eyes. "Ow!" He touched his head. "I have a headache." He sniffed. "And I smell like fried bacon."

"Shake it off. J'onn needs our help." Diana helped Wally to his feet. Looking up, she saw Parasite and J'onn in an aerial fight. "Parasite absorbed a lot of J'onn's power. We have to defeat Parasite before he has a full understanding of J'onn's abilities."

Parasite took advantage of J'onn's shape shifting abilities morphing into a fire-breathing dragon. His spiked tail latched onto J'onn's legs. Before J'onn could phase through Parasite, he blew hot flames on J'onn. Consumed with flames, J'onn was weakened to his natural form.

Still holding J'onn, Parasite swung his tail, slapping J'onn's body against the edge of a rooftop like a piñata. Consumed with the ease with which he was slapping J'onn around filled Parasite with so much glee he didn't see Flash running up a building behind him. Flash leapt and kicked Parasite's back. The blow forced Parasite to release J'onn. Diana's lasso looped around Parasite. She pulled her lasso, snatching Parasite from the sky and slamming him on the roof of a condo.

J'onn grabbed Parasite's hands, twisted them behind his back and wrapped Diana's lasso around them. The Martian hold on him was weak even for him but Parasite let him think he couldn't break free. "As soon as I get out of this, I'm comin' after you again. No prison can hold me."

"We should hold onto him," Diana said, "At least until he loses all your powers, J'onn. It will be too dangerous putting him in a facility until then."

Even so close to him, the Martian was still too weak to pick up on the fact Parasite was using his mental powers. _Or perhaps they think I'm too dumb to use them. Ha! This will show them!_

Parasite gazed at Diana, trying to read her mind. To his chagrin, Diana put up a mental block, denying him access to read her mind and process the information to the chip in his brain, which would be read by Lex. He would have to try another tactic to cause the Amazon to lower her guard.

"So, the new boy in town looks invincible. I'll be sure to absorb his powers next time. A guy like him doesn't have any weaknesses like the Martian."

For a moment, Diana looked unnerved. Parasite kept his focus on Diana, feeling the mental block slip away. He read her emotions. She was thinking of the alien's weakness to red solar energy and magic. Wonder Woman's mother struck him with a sword forged from a God. _Lex will have a lot of use for this._

Diana caught Parasite staring at her and Parasite felt her mental block going up again. However, he maintained his focus on Diana to let her think he was still concentrating on her.

"You okay, J'onn?" Flash asked his friend. It disturbed him J'onn was in his natural form. The fact he didn't shape shift in his more humanlike form alerted Flash J'onn was weaker than he thought. "You look a little green even for you."

"I haven't enough strength to use my other powers fully but I will recover."

Flash looked at Parasite slightly nervous. If Parasite took so much from J'onn... "He can't use all of your powers, can he? I mean, he's too dumb to grasp them right?"

"I'm right here!" Parasite feign insulted. "I should've taken your powers so I could slap you silly a hundred times in a second."

Parasite tried to read Flash's mind but his mind moved to fast for Parasite to read.

Flash laughed, a little relief in his voice. Parasite hadn't grasped used of J'onn's powers. "For a moment, I was scared."

Parasite growled and tried to lunge at Flash but J'onn held him back.

"Looks like you guys have this under control."

Parasite turned his head to the new voice. The alien. He dropped down on the rooftop, standing sinfully close to Wonder Woman. Parasite didn't need to read minds to know something was going on between the two. The look on the alien's face as he smiled at Diana said it all. Parasite focused on the alien, trying to read Kal's mind in hopes of finding more weaknesses in him.

"So, the mysterious angel finally reveals himself," Parasite's voice dripped with sarcasm. "How does someone like you manage to hide on this planet all this time without anyone knowing? I bet you are hiding among us with a double identity like those punk Justice League members."

Something popped in the alien's mind. _Smallville. Kent Farm. What's a Rubix?_

Kal left Diana's side to stand in front of Parasite. "So, you're Parasite. I had a bounty like you. He stole lives of rulers, breaking up families, causing wars. I broke every bone in his body. It was little extra I threw him for my payment. He never stole anything again."

"You're lucky I'm trapped in Wonder Woman's lasso or I will take your powers and learn your weakness. As powerful as you are, I bet you have one."

Kal snorted. "As if I will tell you."

Ah, but he did. Even though it was for only a few seconds, the alien's mind briefly thought of green meteorites and much to Parasite's delight, they were on Earth.

"Never mind, Parasite." Diana interrupted. She didn't like Parasite asking Kal questions. She had her own for him. "We have everything under control," Diana stiffly told Kal. "What are you doing up here?"

Kal was baffled by the irritation in Diana's voice. He thought she would be pleased to see him. "I finished taking care of those three losers. I thought you might need help with this one."

"You can see you were wrong." Diana jumped off the rooftop and landed on the streets. Even from above when dealing with Parasite, she had been able to hear the damage going on in the streets and wanted a firsthand look at Kal's work.

Kal followed Diana, wanting to understand the shift in Diana's behavior towards him. "What's with the attitude?"

"Thank you for aiding us," Diana was grateful for his help despite not being pleased at the destruction. Cars were crushed, thrown up against buildings, streetlights and street vendor kiosk destroyed, windows from buildings shattered and pockets of the streets were destroyed. The Justice League always tried to minimize the damage to property but Kal obviously had no concern for that. Of course she couldn't put all the blame on him. Giganta, Solomon Grundy and Clayface did their own fair share of damage.

Aside from the destruction, Giganta and Grundy were bound and unconscious. Diana was a little disturbed with pieces of Clayface scattered everywhere but she was bothered by Kal and Giganta's interaction even more.

"You don't sound like you mean it. What did I do? Was I too rough on them?" Kal asked. "I'm not sympathetic to criminals, Diana. I won't kill them but I won't be easy on them."

"You can be easy on the property!" Diana told Kal. "Some of the damage you created was needless. It will take weeks to repair everything."

"I'll help with the repairs," Kal offered. It wouldn't take long for him to do it. "Everything is so fragile here. I never had to worry about destroying things before."

"Well, you do now."

That clipped tone in Diana's voice told Kal she was still angry with him. "I'll fight with some restraint next time. What else is bothering you?"

"What makes you think something else is bothering me?" Diana turned away from Kal before he could answer. An ambulance was blocked by a crushed car in the middle of the street. The ambulance couldn't go around the car since there was a gaping hole that was created when Kal slammed Solomon Grundy through the street. Diana picked up car and placed it on top of a car that was crushed by Giganta. She ignored Kal and signaled the ambulance to come through.

"Because it is." Kal grabbed Diana's hand and pulled her away from the street.

Being pulled down an alley, away from wondering eyes, Diana demanded, "Let me go. There are people who need help."

"This will only take a moment." Kal placed Diana between himself and a brick wall. Her only way out was through him. Not that she was worried being in an alley alone with Kal. She knew he would let her go when she wanted. For now, he only wanted answers. "This silent game won't work with me, Diana. I want to know what other reasons you are angry with me."

"Fine!" She knew the alternative for not being upfront with Kal. As tempting as it was to experience that again, it wouldn't look good to be caught with Kal in that position. "It's funny how you say you won't be easy on criminals but you were very easy on Giganta."

Oh. Now he understood Diana's behavior. He grinned. "You're angry with me over what I said to Giganta."

He was grinning. That angered Diana. She didn't find this funny at all. "You didn't have to do that with her."

Diana's jealousy was cute, flattering even. "I didn't mean anything I said to Giganta. I needed to divert her attention before I attacked. Sometimes I have to use mind games on an opponent instead of brute force."

That didn't make Diana feel any better. "So, you used that scheme on me?"

Diana's anger with him took on a new meaning. Kal placed his left arm on the wall over Diana's head and leaned his body towards Diana. With his right hand, Kal cupped the left side of her face. He brushed his thumb across her cheek and tilting her face up, forcing Diana to look at him and see the sincerity in his eyes. "Never with you." For an arrogant man, his voice was surprisingly soft. "Everything I say to you, I mean. You can use your lasso on me to see if I am truthful."

_What is this spell you cast on me? I believe you. I don't want to but I do._

"Truth is, Diana, you don't have to worry about me having eyes for Giganta. I don't go for the crazy, bad girls. You can't trust them and they are too easy. I prefer the stubborn, challenging women who defy and argue with me every chance she gets; who hurt my dog and damage my ship. I also prefer women I have to chase naked, carry over my shoulders and punish with kisses."

Having Kal so close, clouded her better judgment. His words melted her anger towards him. She tried to fight it but she could feel her face betraying her. The frown on her lips turned upwards into a smile, heat warmed her cheeks and her eyes, the biggest betrayer of all, couldn't look away from his lips.

"There's that smile." Kal's hand slid from Diana's face to her smooth neck. "It hasn't changed."

"There's that cockiness." Diana gently removed Kal's hand from her neck and brushed past him. "It hasn't changed."

Kal chuckled, watching Diana's retreating backside, not bothered by the brush off. Six months ago, he would've stolen a kiss from her. Not this time. Diana wasn't having it. "You still have that fire in you."

Diana stepped out of the alley. The Metropolis Science Police have arrived. Some of the officers were gathering Clayface remains. It would be a miracle if they found all of it. Others were placing secure collars on Giganta's neck, wrists and ankles to suppress her enlarging her body when she woke up. Diana spotted five Science Police officers picking up Solomon Grundy and carrying him into an armored truck.

Two news vans were showing up and setting up their cameras, too.

"The media's here." Diana wasn't looking forward to this. There will be media firestorm over Kal's appearance.

"I better leave then."

"You want to leave?" Diana turned back to Kal. "You can't hide anymore, not after that big fight."

"Those reporters will ask if I am the newest member of the Justice League. Given my history with the Justice League, that would put you in an awkward spot. I know you don't want to tell the world how we really met."

No for she had a good feeling how that would play out. If the Justice League wasn't willing to give Kal a second chance, what chance did Kal have with the rest of the world? "You have a point but I will tell them you are not a member and any discussion of you joining will be decided by the Justice League over a certain period of time. Come on," Diana implored him. "I'll stand by your side. At least stay long enough to tell them your name and your purpose. That should ease any fears people may have over you."

"All right," Kal conceded. "I'll make a brief statement and leave but only if we meet later tonight."

"Where?"

"The roof of your Embassy tonight at ten."

"Will you bring Krypto?" As happy she was to see Kal, she wanted to see Krypto, too. "I miss him."

"No," Kal said touched Diana wanted to see Krypto, "but I'll bring you to him."

"All right," Diana agreed, looking forward to seeing where Kal has been living all this time. "Ready to go?"

"I'm always ready."

Diana stepped out of the alley, immediately being bombarded by the press. Diana turned expecting Kal to be behind her but he wasn't. Did he lie and run?

"Wonder Woman, a statement!" a male reporter yelled.

"Witnesses said a man in a red cape beat up Solomon Grundy, Clayface and Giganta. Is that true?"

"Did you get a chance to talk to him? Where did he come from? What's his name? What-"

The reporters were silenced by Kal's sudden arrival as he descended from the sky and touched down, keeping a respectful distance from Diana. Diana hid her smile but she was happy to know Kal didn't abandon her. He had to make his own entrance.

All eyes were on Kal, waiting for him to speak. As a bounty hunter, Kal never had to talk about himself too much. Telling people he was here to help was a new thing. He was used to telling people of their crimes and taking them down. He wasn't intimidated by this new challenge. The Kents warned him he would have to explain himself. Now was the time to do so.

"My name is Superman. I am a Kryptonian from the planet Krypton. As a baby, I was sent here from my dying planet. Unfortunately due to reasons beyond my control, I never arrived on Earth as a baby. Instead, I grew up in another universe. I've traveled to many worlds, contributing to bettering the lives of good people. I never had much tolerance for those who brought harm to others. Eventually, I did find my way here to Earth. My parents' wishes for me were to find my place on this planet and use my gifts to contribute to this world. I am not here to harm anyone. I am here to help."

Diana was impressed. Kal spoke eloquently and diplomatically. Not once did he swear. Not once did he threaten to knock some heads. He really did change during his time here.

"As I stated, I don't have tolerance for criminals. In my travels across several galaxies, I've beat up a lot of zhuutholes and motherfruckers. I right the wrong they did as best I could so it would be wise for all criminals on this planet to change their ways. You do not want to challenge me and if you are foolish to do so, look at what happened here as an example of what awaits you."

Diana was speechless. He couldn't say that with a little more tact? So much for Kal changing. He was blunt and brazen as ever. Reporters stared with open mouths and confusion. Several were wondering what zhuutholes were but had a good idea what a motherfrucker was.

Seeing no one had any words for him, Kal took that as a sign to leave. He flew off, feeling very pleased with himself and looking forward to his meeting with Diana later. _I got off without anyone asking questions. This was easy._

It took several moments after Kal's departure before a reporter found his voice. Superman arrived, said what he had to say and left, leaving more questions in his wake and the only one to answer these questions was Wonder Woman. "Is Superman the newest member of the Justice League, Wonder Woman?"

What a follow up question after that with Kal! "No, Superman is not a member of the Justice League."

"Why not?" A reporter asked. "He kicks butt!"

"Don't you think you need a guy like him in the Justice League, especially after that embarrassing defeat to that hairy alien that attacked the Justice League six months ago?" Another asked. "Superman could've beaten up that guy!"

The irony of the suggestion wasn't lost on Diana. "The Justice League will meet and discuss Superman but we always welcome the help of others wanting to do good." Taking Kal's cue, Diana flew off to reunite with J'onn and Flash. Many reporters called after Diana asking questions but she didn't look back. She had a more pressing matter to deal with.

Meeting with the Justice League to discuss Kal.

* * *

><p>At the Hall of Justice, every member of the Justice League were in attendance either in the huge control room or by via the satellite around the world. With Kal making himself known to the world as Superman, everyone was required to attend this very important meeting.<p>

The founding members of the Justice League: Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern and Black Canary, stood on a dais, looking out onto the heroic group of over a hundred members and counting. This group has been together for four years, starting out with six members and growing with each disaster, world threat or when a new villain that surfaced. While Diana was the face of the Justice League, she never considered herself as the leader. She shared that role with J'onn and Bruce. The three often worked well together. J'onn would disagree with Bruce at times and Bruce at J'onn but Diana was always the one that held them together. Now with Kal's arrival, Diana felt the special bond between them break and feared it was beyond repair.

Even now, it was obvious with everyone in the Justice League, things were different between the three and the alien's arrival had a lot to do with it. Now Diana had to speak with the Justice League about Kal again. She hoped their feelings toward Kal will be different this time.

"Thank you for meeting on such short notice. As you know, Kal reveal himself to the world today as Superman."

"It's Kal now," Bruce sneered. "What happened to Kal-El?"

Diana hoped Bruce would compose himself in front of the entire Justice League. No such luck. "Kal and his dog, Krypto, have been on this world for six months and they haven't harmed anyone. In fact, Kal has helped people as the mysterious angel. I know what Kal did to the Justice League was unforgivable to many. Some of you may always carry feelings of hate towards him despite knowing Kal's reasons for doing what he did. Despite what some may want, Kal isn't going anywhere."

"It's you who do not want him to go anywhere," Bruce spoke out again. "There are many of us who want the bounty hunter off this planet."

Once more, Diana ignored Bruce though she vowed to take him aside after the meeting and have it out. "Judging how Kal has carried himself since his arrival, I think he wants to help."

"Or pull us in a false sense of security before revealing his true intentions," Bruce proclaimed. "Selling us off for the right price. He _is_ a bounty hunter."

"Bruce," Dinah yanked his arm, trying to pull him back, "What's the matter with you? Save your arguing for later."

Diana continued, despite the rude interruption, "We should accept living on this planet with Kal and Krypto."

Bruce yanked his arm from Dinah's. The more Diana talked about Kal and the Justice League accepting him, the angrier he got. "Drop the act, Diana. You accept Kal living on this planet when you brought him here like a child bringing home a lost puppy. You are completely bias and should not be running this meeting."

"And you think you should?" Diana asked, on the verge of losing her cool.

"At least with me, the Justice League knows I am looking out for everyone and not looking to tangle the sheets with an alien that decimated the Justice League and almost killed me!"

J'onn interrupted. This was quickly getting out of hand. "This isn't the time to have this conversation. After this—"

"No!" Diana cut J'onn off. "This was a long time coming. It's best to get everything out now. I don't have any skeletons in the closet. Do you, Batman?"

"Oh, crap," Wally muttered. "This is _not_ gonna be good."

Bruce met Diana's challenge. He wasn't going to back down. "You don't care about anyone but yourself. Did you think of us at all while you were gone or were you consumed with lust for your captor? You insult everyone in the Justice League wanting a man who brought down the Justice League and almost turned you over to Darkseid as his wife but decided not to because he could get what he want by using you."

Diana heard the murmurs in the crowd; some agreeing with Bruce. The Justice League was always a unified group. Disagreements among the founding members were handled behind closed doors. Not in front of the entire League. If there is dissension continued….

"When I was captured, my only thoughts were to find a way home. I knew the Justice League was hurt. I admit to not knowing the extent of your injuries, Batman, but I knew you were badly hurt. So, yes, I did think of the Justice League and along with not wanting to be Darkseid's bride was my motivation to get home. I told you this before when I came back but it obviously bears repeating. Despite what you think, I did not trust Kal initially but after our time on Teltic and Arian where Kal confessed his reasons, I realized Kal wasn't what I thought and I joined with him to take on Darkseid. It was my only chance to get back home." Diana felt she made her point but given what Bruce said to her in regards of her feelings to Kal, she couldn't help adding, "And given your on and off again relationship with Catwoman, you have little room to attack my friendship with Kal."

"Oooh," Wally winced. "Snap! Never thought Diana would say that."

"Friendship," Batman scoffed. "He's your only friends with benefits."

It was Dinah who winced this time. "That was below the belt."

Diana didn't give into her base desire to hit Bruce. "You are letting your paranoia cloud your judgment and your anger to take jabs at me. Yes, what Kal did was wrong but he is trying to redeem himself. However, you won't give him a chance. Even if Kal saves the world, you will continue to hold the grudge. We all make mistakes, Batman, but you are making a bigger one not giving Kal a chance."

"I have no reason to give him a chance."

"Really?" Diana doubted that. "When Green Lantern researched Kal's past in space and you and Nightwing followed stories of Kal as the mysterious angel on Earth, you didn't find anything to make you think you were wrong about Kal?"

"Busted," Wally murmured to Hal.

Hal wasn't bothered. "I'm not the only Green Lantern in this group."

"I'll make sure everyone knows it's you," Dinah promised.

Hal balked. "What for?"

"Payback for sneaking around investing Kal, hiding his ship without letting anyone know. After this meeting, I want a full report of your knowledge of Kal."

"And if I refuse?" Hal tested Dinah. As if he was going to do what she wanted.

"I'll scream."

Hal shut up and like everyone else could only watch the verbal exchange between Bruce and Diana.

Right now, Diana was tearing into Bruce. "You are on the verge of shutting everyone who cares for you out of your life. I hate this tension between us and I want us to get past this but you have this wall built up around you that no one can get through. I'm sorry Kal hurt you. I'm sorry you can't look past Kal's misdeed, break through your delusions and twisted paranoia your mind has conjured up." Diana was at her wits end. Bruce stood defiant as if her words didn't have an effect on him. "I don't know what else can be said but I am standing my ground on this."

"You said it all." Bruce stared at Diana for a long moment, turned and stormed out.

It was heartbreaking for Diana to see Bruce walk out. She wanted to go after Bruce but doing so will achieve nothing.

Diana turned her attention back to the fellow members of the Justice League. She could imagine the mixed feelings the exchange brought. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Let me say I know you won't allow Kal to join the Justice League but you will have to accept Kal will be dropping in to help us when he pleases."

"Why does he have that privilege?" Green Arrow yelled from among the crowd.

"If you think you can stop him from helping, be my guest," Diana challenged him.

That silenced Ollie and many others in agreement with him. Dinah didn't approve of Ollie's outburst and made a mental promise to let him know later. She took a stand with Diana and against her husband. "Given the assistance of Superman and Krypto today, I am willing to give them a chance. I welcome their help. Besides, I owe the dog a juicy steak."

Dinah saw the disapproval of her husband. She sent him a scathing gaze, daring him to say something. He didn't. Dinah went on to say, "We've all made mistakes and we were forgiven. If Superman isn't being truthful he will slip up. Working with him will give us the opportunity to understand him more and if he hasn't change we have a better opportunity in taking him down."

"Thank you, Dinah. I know we will be asked by the press of Kal's role to the Justice League and if he will join. I propose for the time being we treat Kal like a new hero. We will watch him carefully and if the time comes, we will decide if he should join the Justice League. Shall we put this to a vote?"

The majority agreed with Diana. Dinah noticed Wally reluctantly had his hand up for yes. Dinah saw the tight frown on his face. "Wally," Dinah whispered. "Are you okay?"

Wally shook his head. "No. Look at what this alien is doing to us. Bats and Diana have argued but never like this. Never in front of the entire Justice League. It's like we are being torn apart from within and it's the alien's fault."

"Not entirely," Dinah told him. She put an arm around Wally and hugged him. For all his fast talking and flirting with women, he was a sweet guy with a big heart. "We'll get past this. I promise."

Wally pulled from Dinah's hug. It wasn't enough. What he needed, wasn't here. "I gotta get out of here."

Diana watched Wally blur out of the room. She heard the exchange between Wally and Dinah. She wanted to talk to him but he took off before she reached him. _I'll give him his space and talk to him tomorrow. _

Zatanna approached Diana, wanting to give her support. "Good speech, Diana. I agree with everything you said."

"Thank you." It was nice to have some support and given Zatanna's friendship with Bruce, it was appreciated. "I hope things do not get any uglier than they did today."

"It will," Zatanna told her. "But I think it will blow over once we see more of Superman in action."

"I hope so."

"So," Zatanna grinned, "are you meeting Superman later?"

Diana told Donna and J'onn about seeing Kal in confidence. She never thought either would betray that. "Who told you?"

"You just did," Zatanna chuckled. The shock on Diana's face was hilarious. "You were attracted to him when you brought him to us. Everyone saw it. Rumor has it you haven't seen him since that day. Now that he is back, I assumed you two will meet up and maybe hook up."

"Kal is my friend, Zatanna, and we haven't seen each other in months. I'm only meeting him to catch up on what he has been doing."

Was that really all? Zatanna wasn't so sure. "I have to say he looked good in that outfit he wore today. He has a nice, tight figure and he is handsome. You should have a fun time with him."

"Zatanna, it won't be like that."

Zatanna shrugged. She tried. "Okay. Just saying and I think you're crazy."

It won't be the first or last time she hears that.

Diana left Zatanna to meet with Donna who stood in silent support of her sister. From the dread on her sister's face, Diana knew something was wrong. They quickly left, seeking privacy in Diana's room.

As soon as Diana closed the door, Donna blurted, "Mother knows Kal is back."

"How?" Diana didn't understand. "She's on Themyscira. How would Mother know unless…."

Sheepishly, Donna confessed, "I told her."

"You what?"

Donna saw the fire in her sister's eyes and rapidly explained before her sister's wrath fell on her. "I saw the video of Kal in Metropolis fighting Clayface and Solomon Grundy. He was amazing fighting them. He even saved Lois Lane's life from a helicopter crash. I thought if Mother saw that, she would think differently of Kal. I thought she would give him a chance."

While Donna's reasons were noble, Diana wished her sister discussed this with her first. Still, Diana couldn't be mad at her Donna. Her actions came from the heart. "And what did Mother say?"

Donna shook her head. "She wasn't impressed and she wants to see you. Now."

Did she now? Diana was smart to her mother's tricks. She wasn't naïve anymore. "Donna, you and I both know if I go home now, Mother will find some way to stop me from coming back and seeing Kal tonight."

"I didn't tell her about that!"

"I know you didn't but I'm beginning to understand Mother's sneaky ways." And frankly, Diana was disgusted with her mother's behavior.

Donna sighed. "You're still mad at her about Keith."

"Yes, I am!" Just thinking about it, fired up Diana. "I can't believe Mother tried to set me up with him. Did she really think I would forget about Kal if I started dating Keith? She wasn't thinking of anyone but herself. I never realized how controlling our mother could be if we went against her. Mother trying to run my life has got to stop."

Donna watched her sister, deeply concerned. First the deepening fall out with Bruce and now this. Donna wanted to embrace her sister and take some of the stress off her but Donna knew she wasn't the one who could do that.

"You know," Donna said uneasily, "Mother will still blame you for his death."

"What?" Diana was taken back. "It's not my fault he was robbed."

"No, but he did leave the auction early. He couldn't be found after you took off chasing Kal."

"It's not my fault," Diana defended herself. "Keith's death was an unfortunate accident. If Mother hadn't tried to force Keith on me, this wouldn't have happened. She knew I only saw Keith as a friend but Mother tried to force more because she dislikes Kal."

"I know that but, Mother," Donna was at a loss for words. "I know you and Mother haven't been on speaking terms since that night, but you have to talk to her eventually."

"I know," Diana agreed. "But not today."

"When?" Donna asked.

"Maybe," Diana's eyes lit up as her face turned mischievous, "when I am pregnant with a Kal's baby."

"Diana!" Donna gasped, shocked her sister would say that. Then she fell over laughing on Diana's bed. "Wow. You're not so stiff after all."

"I can make a joke," Diana told her sister, feigning slight indignation.

"You don't have to get knocked up but if you sleep with Kal, I won't judge you."

Diana grabbed a pillow off her bed and playfully smacked Donna's face with it. "I was joking about _everything_, Donna. I'm not sleeping with Kal tonight."

"Why not?" Donna pulled the pillow from her face. "Kal has feelings for you. You have feelings for him."

"There should be more than physical attraction before jumping in bed together." Diana sat next to Donna as she pulled herself up on her elbows. "We haven't even been on a date."

"You fought together against Darkseid," Donna tried to put a spin on it. "That shows chemistry. Some may argue that's a date."

Diana chuckled. If fighting an opponent together was considered a date between them, then they already had two dates under their belt. She had to admit they did work well together. "We do have some chemistry and I do have feelings for Kal but we can't do anything about it. We have to be friends for now. Once everything is straightened out with Mother and Bruce, Kal and I can go on a date and see where our feelings lie."

Donna loved her sister Diana more than anything. She always looked up to her, admire her but she couldn't believe what her sister said. Donna snatched the pillow from Diana's hands and smacked her face with it. "Are you insane? You can't seriously wait until Mother and Bruce are okay with Kal before you date him. Mother's grudge can last for centuries and Bruce's can last for a lifetime. You can't expect Kal to wait that long for you."

Diana snatched the pillow away. "I prefer if there wasn't so much tension."

"You shouldn't wait for their approval. You don't need it. You're an adult. Mother and Bruce are not always right. Go after what you want. Go after Kal or you're gonna regret it."

"It's not seeking their approval I want," Diana tried to explain. "I wish Mother and Bruce can be happy for me and as much as Mother angers me right now, she's still my mother. I love her and I value her opinion."

Diana could spin it all she wanted but Donna saw it for what it was. "You're still trying to seek Mother's approval. You don't need that. She's not always right."

"I know but I want things to be on better terms between us. Maybe I'm being optimistic but I think I can change Mother's opinion of Kal. I have to try."

Donna shook her head. She wanted Kal and something was holding her back. Her sister still colored between the lines; never on the outside. She can take risk on the battlefield but not in relationships. Why Donna wondered? Something will have to force Diana to take that risk. If she didn't, she could lose her chance with Kal.

* * *

><p>After picking up Krypto at Metropolis Park, Kal returned to the Kent Farm. Martha and Jonathan were anxiously waiting their return. Both watched the breaking news of Kal in Metropolis tense, excited, worried and proud all at the same time. When Kal and Krypto stepped into the Kent home, they were bombarded by Jonathan and Martha with hugs and praises. Kal was surprisingly caught off guard with the affection towards him and his dog.<p>

"That was amazing, Kal!" Jonathon praised him. "Simply amazing!"

"The fight was in Metropolis. How did you see it here?"

"It was breaking news," Martha told Kal. "Bystanders sent in footage on their cameras of your fight with Clayface and Solomon Grundy. We didn't see it but we heard you defeated Giganta, too. Cable news had a live feed of your press conference and it transferred to the local channels."

"Interesting statement you made to the press," Jonathan added with a sly grin. "No one will doubt your confidence."

"But it may cause the criminals to go after you even more," Martha said worriedly. "The Injustice League are nasty people. They are ruthless and you shouldn't underestimate them by being so boastful into thinking you are invincible."

"I warned them," Kal wasn't regretful of his words. "They only get one warning."

"All the same," Jonathan warned, "ease up on the boasting. Nothing wrong with being prideful but you don't want to come off as arrogant. That can blind you."

"I've been meaning to ask, Kal, what is a zhuuthole and motherfrucker?" Martha question was very innocent but Jonathan had a look on his face that gave away he knew the answer to the question. "I've heard you say zhuut, zhuuthole, fruck, motherfrucker a few times here but I never figured that out. I'm sure it's an alien language."

"It is. It's a few curse words. In English, zhuuthole would be dung hole."

"Dung hole?" Martha repeated baffled. "Dung means manure and people call that…" she gasped horrified at the word. "So motherfrucker means…" Martha slapped Kal across his chest with a kitchen towel. "Don't curse, young man! It's a sign of ignorance and you're much too smart for that."

In all his life Kal has been punched, kicked, shot at, blown up but never in his life has he been slapped with a kitchen towel by a middle age woman. He didn't know how to react to that. He looked to Jonathan who shook his head amused and mouthed, 'Just go with it.'

"Um, okay," Kal said uneasily. "I'll ease up on the swears. I didn't know Earthlings were so sensitive to that. I've been cursing since I could talk."

And Martha thought that was very sad he wasn't taught better. "It's not in good taste to swear. You didn't know that." Martha couldn't chastised Kal too much. He didn't know better. "But you do now. I know you won't go cold turkey on it but try not to swear too much, especially on television or in the company of women."

Don't curse in front of women. Kal wondered if Diana was bothered by it. She never implied she was but it wouldn't hurt to ask her later.

* * *

><p>It was a wild day in Metropolis. Even hours after the arrival of Superman, the city, no the world was still abuzz by the new face of justice. So many questions remained unanswered. Who was Superman? How did he get his powers? How powerful is he? Should the Injustice League take his threat seriously? Who will get the exclusive story on him?<p>

That was the question on Lois Lane's mind. Though Lois wasn't at the impromptu press conference where Superman introduced himself to the world, Lois was able to pen a story of Superman, bragging his first stint in Metropolis was saving her from crashing into a building.

Lois knew the Justice League talked about Superman's arrival in private and she couldn't wait until Flash gave her the inside scoop. She imagined the Justice League had to be excited to have someone like Superman on their team. Maybe, just maybe Flash could introduce her to Superman and she can get the exclusive on him for the _Daily Planet_. If she did, hello Pulitzer!

Lois leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes with her mind on Superman. He was a devastatingly handsome man. To get close to him for a story. To get in his pants for her pleasure, she would do almost anything. "I wonder if he goes for Earth women." There were still photos of Superman talking to Wonder Woman before the press arrived. She didn't look happy with him. Lois wondered what that was about. Perhaps Flash knew. In the press conference, Wonder Woman appeared indifferent towards Superman so there wasn't an attraction between the two as far as Lois knew. That meant she had as much chance as anyone getting Superman's attention.

A gust of wind blew in Lois' living room, blowing up her curtains and tossing her papers all over her floor. Flash was here. Time to get that scoop. Lois stood, turned to greet Flash and froze. Flash always had a happy disposition when he dropped by her apartment. Now he looked angry.

"This is insane!" Flash griped. "I can't believe this is happening!"

Lois stepped to Flash, showing concern she didn't have to fake. "What's happening? What's wrong?"

Flash paced, back and forth, back and forth so fast Lois was getting dizzy. "I swore I wouldn't tell but I can't hold it in anymore! I just need to talk to someone about this."

Lois interest rising, she touched Flash's arm, stopping him from moving. "You know you can unburden yourself on me but you don't have to tell if you're not comfortable." She smiled warmly at him as she closed the space between them. "If you like, I can order in and we can pig out on pizzas, burgers and tacos."

Wally was touched by Lois' gesture. It was nice having Lois near him, Wally thought. She always listened, gave good advice and was very patient with him. She didn't know his secret identity and she didn't pressure him to tell her. Although Wally wanted more with Lois, he felt the reason Lois was holding back on a relationship was him keeping the Justice League business close to his chest as well as his true identity. After all these weeks, Wally felt it was safe to trust Lois with everything. "Kal, the bounty hunter."

Lois pulled her head from Wally's chest. "Who is Kal, the bounty hunter?"

Wally sighed, "Superman."

Superman? Superman was a bounty hunter? But what did that mean? Lois fought hard to contain her excitement. A scoop on Superman? This was the story she was waiting for. "You know who Superman is?"

"Yeah." Wally released Lois and settled on her sofa. Lois sat with him, keeping close. She showed her support by rubbing his back soothingly, hoping he would tell her more. "He's the same guy that kicked our ass all those months ago."

Lois' mouth fell open and her hand dropped from Flash's back. Her mind was spinning at the bombshell. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You mean the guy that defeated the Justice League in front of the Embassy six months ago is the same guy who beat up Giganta, Clayface, Solomon Grundy and saved _me_ today?"

"Saved you?" Wally wondered when this happened. "You were in trouble today?"

"Giganta took a swing at the _Daily Planet_ helicopter. It spiraled out of control and Superman caught the helicopter," Lois quickly explained. She wanted to get the topic off her. "If Superman is that guy from six months ago, why is he on Earth? Why is he fighting the Injustice League?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere." Lois kicked off her shoes and made herself comfortable on the sofa.

No, she wasn't since it was her place, and with Wally opening the floodgates, he couldn't stop now. "Bottom line. He kidnapped Wonder Woman after he kicked our butts but he returned with Wonder Woman four days later."

So Wonder Woman _was _missing after that fight. _I knew it!_ "Why did Superman kidnap Wonder Woman?"

"Darkseid wanted her but Superman decided not to turn her over. Turns out he was being used by Darkseid, too. Darkseid had something called a Rubix that belonged to Superman's parents. It told Superman's his past and Darkseid promised the Rubix to Superman if he brought him Wonder Woman. Instead of turning Wonder Woman over, they teamed up against Darkseid. Superman got the Rubix and learned he was supposed to come to Earth as a child. No one knows why he never arrived as a child so he came back with Wonder Woman."

"Wow." The mystery of Superman deepened. "What happened after that?"

Flash shrugged. "No one in the Justice League wanted anything to do with him. Wonder Woman saw him as a different person but to us, he was the guy who embarrassed us in front of the world with a serious beat down. So, Superman was left to travel the world alone, appearing as the mysterious angel until showing up today as Superman."

Lois couldn't argue with the Justice League turning Superman away. It made sense they rejected him. "What about Wonder Woman? She let him come back with her. She didn't keep company with him?"

"After the chewing out she got from the Justice League and her mother, Wonder Woman kept her distance from Superman. Sometimes Wonder Woman's heart is too big." Of course that wasn't the only reason Wonder Woman allowed Superman to return to Earth but Lois didn't need to know that.

"It's almost a disaster Superman is back," Flash continued. "Not everyone's happy about it and there has been infighting among the Justice League. We've fought before but never like this."

"What about you?" Lois asked. She heard it in Flash's voice, he wasn't happy with Superman either but suspected it was due to Superman's negative influence over the Justice League.

"I don't like the infighting it's created and I don't trust Superman's dog."

"His dog?"

"Yeah. He kicked me in the balls!"

Lois suddenly remembered the video of a white dog hitting Flash between his legs. There were reports of a dog helping Black Canary and Zatanna in Metropolis Park against Cheetah and Killer Frost but Lois didn't believe it. Now she did. The very memory of Flash going down by Superman's dog had Lois fighting off the desire to laugh. Flash wouldn't like that. He would leave and she would lose her source. "That did suck. I thought it cruel of people to laugh at your expense," she said though she was some of those people.

"Thanks. Wally reached across and grabbed Lois' hand. He squeezed her soft hand gently. He smiled shyly at her as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm glad I can talk to you about this. I didn't have anyone else to talk to about this."

A stab of guilt struck Lois. This was the first time she felt guilt over using Flash. Now would be a good time to end things but she couldn't. She wanted that story on the Justice League. It was too tempting to let go. Her eyes went up to his. He wore a mask but she could imagine what he was thinking as he stared at her. Now was the time to pull back, maybe suggest getting something to eat. "Flash—" There was a pull and Flash's lips were on hers.

Against the faster man in the world, Lois didn't have a chance stopping Flash from kissing her. The shock passed as did her desire to push Flash away. She wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed back. Flash wasn't a bad kisser.

Wally grinned as he deepened the kiss. Hal's advice work. Lois didn't slap him. She didn't pull away. She kissed back. All he had to do was slap a real hard kiss on her and show her what she was missing. Wally felt Lois' excitement grow as her fingers caressed the muscles through his tight uniform. She was more excited than Flash expected and he wasn't going to stop Lois from groping him. He's waited months for this moment and had no intention of stopping.

Lois had a different perspective towards this. Flash was a good kisser; something she didn't expect even with his fast lips. Flash desired her for months and if Flash was a good kisser, she wondered what else he was good at. If she slept with him, this would make her even closer to the Justice League. There wasn't any guilt in her decision. Flash would have sex with her and Lois who got a big scoop on Superman already, would get, she hoped, great sex from Flash, too. Either way, both will be happy in the end.

* * *

><p>Kal waited for Diana on the rooftop of the Themyscira Embassy. The night skies were clear of clouds, leaving the stars and bright full moon to shine through. The winds were picking up, too. Diana was thirty minutes late. Kal expected the tardiness given what happened today. Everyone wanted a piece of Diana: the press, the Justice League; her mother. Kal wondered how his arrival went over with the Justice League. Has their feelings towards him and Krypto changed? And Diana's mother. What did she think?<p>

A door on the rooftop opened. Kal didn't move. He knew by the heartbeat Diana arrived. He heard her closed the door behind him and the click of her boots against the rooftop as she neared him. "Sorry," she apologized for her tardiness. "It's been hectic today."

Turning around, Kal realized Diana looked as she sounded. Tired and stressed. "I take it the Justice League wasn't pleased to see me."

Diana shook her head as a light gust of wind blew her hair in her face. "Not everyone but there isn't as much hate towards you when you first arrived."

"That's a bonus." Wanting an excuse to touch Diana, Kal pulled the strands of Diana's hair from her face. "Want to talk about it?"

Yes. No. "It won't change things."

Kal cupped her face, his thumb caressing her left cheek. "Maybe not but it might make you feel better."

Diana wasn't sure telling Kal would change things but seeing him and feeling his fingers caress her cheeks was starting to make her feel better. "The falling out between Batman and I has worsen. We argued in front of the entire League. We never did that before."

"Batman still hates my guts."

"Yes, and I learned today that Batman, Green Lantern and Nightwing were keeping something from me that concerns you."

Kal knew what it was so he saved Diana the trouble of telling him. "They have been researching my past as a bounty hunter and spying on me here. I know that."

Diana's eyes widened slightly. "You knew?"

"I met Green Lantern on Arian when I stopped by to see Urvashi and get my suit made. He was held captive eight days before my arrival."

Kal was grinning but Diana didn't understand. "Held captive?"

"He was asking questions about me. Urvashi became concerned and sent one of the nymphs to hold Hal Jordan captive. It wasn't hard cracking him."

Diana cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "No. You don't mean…"

"Yes."

Diana giggled. "Eight days?" Kal nodded and Diana's giggles turned into loud laughs. "That's where he's been. He never told us. He let us think he was on a mission by Oa."

"I guess his pride was hurt that someone like him was taken in by a nymph."

"I bet it was. He has a Casanova reputation." Diana thought it served him right to be duped like that. Still, as much a mood lifter it was to hear this, Diana knew she had to tell the other secret kept from her. "But there's something else you don't know. When Green Lantern left Apokolips, he and Hawkgirl found the ship you left Krypton in. They brought it to Earth and never told me until today."

"My ship." Kal's face ashen incredulous at the news. His baby ship was found and it was on Earth? "I have no memory of the ship. I never knew Dirk and Saki kept it. They let me think it was stripped and sold for parts. I…. I don't know what to say. I… have you seen it? Is it intact?"

"I don't know," Diana answered wishing she did know. "I found out before the attack in Metropolis and I haven't the chance to look at it. We can go now to the Hall of Justice and have you retrieve your ship."

"No," Kal said much to Diana's amazement. "That can wait. I didn't know about my ship for years. One more day won't matter." Kal took hold of Diana's hands and clasped them in his. "Tonight, I want us to catch up. I have a lot to tell you and Krypto is waiting to see you. Are you ready to go?"

Diana followed Kal as he led her to the edge of the rooftop. "Where are you taking me?"

Kal and Diana jumped off the roof, soaring the skies together. "To where I've been all this time."

They flew west, holding hands the entire way. All the stress and anger Diana felt today, melted away as she flew with Kal. Somehow being with him made it worth it. _He _was worth it. If only her mother and Bruce weren't so bitter towards Kal. What would it take to convince them Kal wasn't a bad person?

Diana wasn't sure and tonight, she wasn't going to think about it. She was going to enjoy this time with Kal.

Diana expected Kal to be in his ship this entire time but flying over the plains of the Midwest, she had a hunch that wasn't the case. Right now, they were flying over Nebraska or Kansas. Was Kal living among humans these past six months?

Passing a giant water tower, the moonlight was bright enough for Diana to read the words on it. Smallville. Kal speed decreased as he neared a large farmland. They descended, landing behind a home with a large red a barn house a few feet away.

"This is where you've been all this time?"

"Yes." Kal looked at the house, noticing the lights were out inside. The only lights on were the porch lights. "Jonathan and Martha Kent are sleeping. I would've liked to introduce them to you. Maybe another time."

Loud barking and a large white blur burst from the barn. "Krypto!" Diana knelt and held her arms out as the white Labrador ran to Diana. The dog attacked Diana's face with licks while she affectionately, rubbed his head and back. "I've missed you, too, and I heard what you did for Black Canary and Zatanna. Good boy."

"Come on," Kal urged Diana to follow him inside the barn. "We can talk inside."

Diana released Krypto and followed Kal. Krypto wagged his tail as he excitedly followed closely behind Diana. "I met the Kents four months ago when I was traveling the world. I helped them during a robbery. They bought me dinner, we talked and the next thing I knew they were inviting me to work on their farm." Kal pointed to an open door leading to his guesthouse. "I've been living in their guesthouse and working on the barn. We can go inside and talk or do you want to go up to the loft?" Kal stopped at the bottom of the steps. "It has a nice view of the skies and I go up there to think a lot."

"The loft is fine." Diana followed Kal up the steps. She heard Kal tell Krypto to stay at the bottom of the steps. She thought that was odd for she expected Krypto to follow them.

At the top of the loft, Diana noticed stacks of hay neatly lined up against the walls along with volumes of books on foreign languages: French, Spanish, Chinese, Russian, Japanese, and German to name a few with piles of notebooks and pens beside them. Inspecting closer, Diana saw history books of wars, countries and literature as well.

"Studying up on Earth's history?"

"If I am going to be helping people on this planet, I should know the history. This planet is very diverse. Usually the planets I visit there are one or two universal languages. Here, there's a language for almost every country. Very odd."

"I see why you this is a good place to think for you."

"Yeah," Kal sat on a blanket that covered a pile of hay. "I also watch the holograms from my Rubix of my parents. The Kents calls them my home movies."

"Have you watched all it?" Diana asked.

"No. The Rubix has everything. It has a detailed history of Krypton from its beginnings to its end in all its facets. My parent's family history is stored on there, too, so it will be a while before I see everything on the cube." Kal patted an empty spot by him. "Sit down."

Diana complied. Looking ahead, she saw the amazing view of the night sky from the loft doors. With his eyes, Diana imagined Kal saw all of Smallville, too. Speaking of Smallville, "Have you met interacted with anyone besides the Kents?"

"I do when I go into town with the Kents." He laughed. "Whenever we go into the city, Martha insisted I wear glasses and bulky clothes."

"Why?"

"During my travels around the world, I got the reputation as the mysterious angel. I'm sure you know about that." Diana nodded to confirm she did. "Martha thought I will reveal myself to the world one day and feared I would lose my anonymity. I think she and Jonathan were worried about the news it would bring to them. They are not spotlight people. So, when I go into town, I wear glasses, bulky clothes and I go by Clark Kent. I'm their nephew." Kal laughed. "The crazy thing is the people believe that. I tower over the Kents and I don't look like them. I'm amazed I've gotten away with it all this time"

"At least the Kents don't have to worry about media all over the world showing up here," Diana said. "Many news websites crashed when you arrived in Metropolis. Some civilians recorded your fights and posted them online. They are wondering who you are and where you are now."

"Little do they know I'm on a farm in a small town." Kal laid back with his hands behind his head. "I bet the Injustice League's looking at the footage, studying every move I made looking for a weakness."

"Yeah, particularly Giganta," Diana thought bitterly.

"Giganta?"

"I don't understand why Giganta reacted that way."

She was still on that? "She got hot over my words, Diana. Let it go."

Diana peered at him suspicious. She wasn't going to let go until she wanted, too. "What exactly did you whisper in Giganta's ear?"

Here we go. Diana would not be satisfied. Something had to be done about that. "Oh, just some words to make her weak." Recalling Diana's behavior earlier, Kal knew Diana wouldn't be too happy to know the explicit words he whispered to Giganta. "I had to distract her to knock her out. I explained this to you earlier."

"Initially, I thought you were flirting. Now I think you were speaking to her sexually."

"That's because I was."

Diana frowned, her disappointment evident. "You talked dirty to her. I've lived with humans for years and yet I still do not understand them." She shook her head, baffled. "I don't see how speaking sexually could make one respond the way Giganta did earlier."

Kal chuckled again. It wasn't hard to figure out why Diana didn't get it. "That's because you don't have any experience."

Diana narrowed her eyes at him. She wished she had something to smack him with. "Experience or not, it's silly to think one can be sexually aroused by dirty talk. Many men have tried that with me and only angered me and embarrassed themselves in the process."

"Oh, really?" Still defiant and so sure of herself. "I pity you and every Earth woman who experienced disappointment from a little sex talk." If he was smart, he would let the matter dropped but he wasn't. He wanted to prove it to Diana she can be moved as any woman. "Shall I show you?" Diana laughed in response. "You laugh at me?"

"Yes," If he thought he could make her hot by words…."I'll add you to the list."

Kal sat up, challenge accepted. "It'll be a new list when this is over. Close your eyes."

"What?" Diana protested, her laughing immediately dying. "For what? You're gonna grope me, aren't you?"

"I promise not to touch you except for demonstration."

"Demonstration?" Diana didn't like the sound of that. "What does that mean?"

"You're stalling. Close. Your. Eyes. Feel with your senses."

Fine. Diana's eyelids fluttered shut. Feel with her senses he said. Diana saw only darkness. She could feel Kal's breath fanning her cheeks. She heard a shift in the blankets and felt the heat of Kal's body near hers. Having her eyes closed, left her vulnerable. Kal was very close to her, which left Diana to wonder what Kal was doing. She felt her breath quicken, her heart thumped harder in her chest in anticipation.

Oh, this wasn't a good idea.

"Picture us in your bedroom."

That killed the mood.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Diana sighed. "Fine. We're in my bedroom. Are we naked?"

Kal chuckled in her ear. It was rich, deep; a warm shiver ran down her spine. This was _not_ a good idea. "Getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we?"

Diana swallowed, her voice wavering, "Just trying to think like you."

"You are lying in bed in a red, sexy gown. It's very short and very revealing, too. I don't need to use my x-ray vision to see what lies under it. You see me standing at the end of the bed in tight black boxers."

"Actually, I don't," Diana struggled to create the vision. "I can't picture it." There was an image of Kal that popped in her mind but he wasn't wearing the boxers.

"Well, picture us naked then. You know how you look naked and you've seen me naked more than once."

Diana gasped. Could he read her mind? Images of Kal on the nymph world, standing outside the bathroom naked filled her mind. She could remember the sight of that beautiful naked body as if it happened yesterday. "Okay," she said shakily.

Kal grinned. It was already working. "I tell you how beautiful you look on your bed, with your hair draped over your shoulders and your legs stretched in front of you."

"Ugh!" Diana gasped disgusted.

"Stop getting ahead of me," Kal told her. "I tell you how much better you look on me."

"How many times have I heard that?" Diana remarked sarcastically.

Kal ignored her. He knew this was Diana's way of trying to resist him. "I let my knees fall on the bed and I crawl to you. I never lose contact with your beautiful eyes. As always you are defiant, but I love your defiance. It arouses me that I am the only man to break through your cool façade, that I will be the only man to release the passion you have hidden in you."

"You're not the first."

Liar! "I am the first and only," Kal whispered confident. "I kiss you softly. You don't deny it. You welcome it. You want every part of me."

"You're delusional."

"I'm more perceptive than you are comfortable with. Remember our kiss on the nymph world. Remember how I made you feel." Kal took Diana's hand and placed it over her right breast. "I move my lips to your neck while my hand…" he closed his hands over Diana's breast. He massaged the clothed flesh with Diana's hand until a sharp gasped escape her mouth.

"You're…. touching me."

"No. You are touching yourself. Shall I continue?"

Diana opened her mouth but said nothing. Kal maneuvered Diana's fingers so that she plucked at her covered nipple with her fingertips. "Are your fingers doing this?" Diana asked.

"Yes, but I pull away and replace my fingers with my mouth."

A whimper escaped Diana's lips. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe Kal was making her feel this way. Never before has this happened. Kal could hear Diana's heart pounding; see a faint pink color her cheeks. "Can you see me doing this?"

"Yes." She could see Kal. She saw herself on her back naked with Kal on top of her, kissing her as he did on Arian. She could see his face lower to her breasts. She saw him take one in her mouth sucking gently.

Out of instinct, her breasts thrust forward. "Oh. I feel…"

Kal had to restrain himself as he witness Diana react to the visions in her mind. He felt his own arousal growing thick and hard. He wanted to submit to it but this was all about Diana and he had to suffer in silence. Urvashi told him to let Diana come to him, to not make a move on Diana first. He was certain this wasn't what his friend had in mind but she would tell him to go for it regardless.

Kal gently pushed Diana on the blanket. She followed without protest. Kal removed Diana's hand from her breast and lowered to her stomach. "I place a trail of kisses here." He made a pattern with Diana's fingers, slowly caressing her. Diana shifted slightly. "Can you see my body covering yours?"

"Yes." In her mind, Diana Kal's fingers touching her bare skin, leaving a fiery imprint everywhere he touched while he took his time, suckling her breasts. Eventually, he pulled away and moved south to kiss her stomach. "It's like my dream."

An eyebrow rose on Kal's face. Her dream. Was this the dream on Arian that left him hard all night or was this a dream she had in their time apart? "What am I doing?"

Diana's legs parted slightly, her breathing heavy. "You move lower."

Kal's eyes lit up. He knew now what she was seeing. "I glide down your stomach." He moved closer to Diana, whispering hotly in her ear. "I move lower to your center and inhale your scent. You smell intoxicating and I'm drawn to you like a spell. I can't hold back as I have my first taste of you."

A moan escaped Diana's lips.

"Do you see me licking you or sliding my fingers into you?"

"Licking," Diana struggled to say.

Eyes closed, Diana couldn't stop the images flooding her mind. It was like her dream. Kal's face was buried between her legs, her fingers tangled in his hair, her hips thrusting forward. Kal watched in amazement, growing aroused by the second. "I can't stop tasting you and you don't want me to stop. You pull my hair roughly because you are so far gone with need you can't control you actions."

"Yes," Diana agreed, shaking her head. How did he do this to her she wondered? "Kal."

The whimper. The deep need in her voice. It was too much for Kal. Kal maneuvered himself so that his big, hard body, hovered over Diana. His hands rest on both sides of her face. His body was close but he wasn't touching. He needed Diana's permission. He needed her to say yes.

"Diana," Kal's voice was strained. "Open your eyes."

Diana opened her eyes. She saw Kal staring down at her but his eyes weren't the amazing blue she knew. It was red like fire. Diana felt the mild heat of his eyes warm her face like sunlight. She could see the strain on his face. It was taking all his strength to not press his body to hers.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What it would be like….." Diana admitted. "To feel you." Hours ago, she told Donna she wasn't going to sleep with Kal tonight; that there need to be more than physical attraction. Now, she felt like a hypocrite for saying that.

Kal lowered his body on Diana's. His body swallowed hers and Diana welcomed the slab of hard muscle against her body. She shifted her hips rubbing against his groin. Kal sucked in a breath. "Like this."

"Yes." Diana licked her lips nervously. "How did we get into position?"

"Something about me proving you wrong. Do you care?" He sure as hell didn't.

Diana shook her head. "No. Not at the moment."

Kal gazed down at Diana. Six months. Six long months since they last saw each other. "I don't think I've seen a more wondrous sight."

He spoke so kindly, so sincere but Diana wondered how many times he said this before. "How many women have you said that to?"

"None." The heat from his eyes fade returning to the cool blue she was so familiar with but feeling his body against hers, Diana knew Kal's passion wasn't squelched. A hand touched her face and his finger caressed her lip. "I want to kiss you."

Her tongue darted out to lick his finger. "I'm not stopping you."

Kal smiled. There was the invite. Inch by agonizing inch he lowered his head to hers. Diana closed her eyes anticipating the kiss. How long it has been indeed. Too long. It's been much too long. Just as his lips brushed hers in a feathery kiss, Kal pulled away to the sounds of Krypto barking.

Diana opened her eyes to Kal climbing off her. He shifted the growth between his legs and walked down the steps, leaving Diana baffled and speechless.

What in Hades was that? Why did he walk off? Was this a trick to her get all hot and bothered? Diana sat up, feeling angry and embarrassed and ready to give him a piece of her mind. She stood, stomped down the steps, ready to give Kal a piece of her mind. When she reached the bottom she yelled, "Kal, what do you think you-"

She abruptly shut up and wished the ground would open at the moment and swallow her.

Kal turned. Standing beside him, was a middle aged couple dressed in robes and slippers. "Diana, I would like you to meet Jonathan and Martha Kent."

* * *

><p>AN: To quote Bugs Bunny, "Ain't I a stinker?" LOL! Thanks to the reviews.<p>

Shiro: Thank you and you're right but I have to make my point to her. It won't satisfy or change anything her but I will make it known.

Stoppingham: Thanks. Yeah, sending Hal to a nymph world wasn't the best idea. Yeah, you're right about Martha. She hasn't quite caught on yet about Kal's cursing. Maybe I should write something about that.

Unoaranya: Hal really didn't have a chance against the nymphs. Lex is evil. He's down now since he didn't learn all he wanted to know about Kal but he isn't out. He'll just go to Plan B. Thanks for all your help.

Godstaff: Maybe Flash spanked her. LOL! Bruce will start to lighten up a little after this chapter. Thanks for the Canary suggestion. Maybe I'll create something.

Ben: Yeah Mama Bear is only making things worse and pushing her daughter further into Kal's arms. Lois is just getting started. Yeah, Bruce needs to relax. He will start to change eventually when someone else gets involved in the tension between Diana and Bruce.

Heliosion: Thank you so much! Sometimes I forget but I do try to put the complete at the end of the stories. I can't recall if I responded to your last comment but no Supergirl won't be appearing in this story.

KaliAnn: Lex and Darkseid are huge jerks. I rather deal with Lex than Darkseid though. :p This chapter took longer than usual to finish but I hope you like it.

Hellacre: LOL! Well, Keith is the sly guy who puts on the good guy front and he didn't kidnap Diana. Hee. Hee. That's bonus points but yes Mama Bear plan backfired big time! Lois, is funny to write in this story. Kind of curious of the reaction to what she did in this chapter. Kind of on the fence about it but since this is an A/U I thought, why not?

Comicfan: Yes, well you're pretty spot on. I'm a SMWW fan so I don't read a BMWW and if I did, I wouldn't review complaining how SM or WW are portrayed because I knew what I was getting into reading a story towards a pairing I'm not fond of and it's my own damn fault and not the writers. So, I don't see the points of rants in reviews either.

Wonderbee: There are drawings of the new suit in deviant art. I can PM you some links if you like. Lex will have to learn the hard way. Lois is a combo of countless Lois'. She's not portrayed here but my fav Lois is Dana Delaney's. :P

Rory: Thank you. Yes. Lois is horny for Kal and even though she has Flash, she won't stop in pursuing him.

Migalouch: Calm down. It's just a story Pro Batman fan are you? ;) Maybe if you had more patience you wouldn't have ranted the way you did and jump the gun. Sorry the story isn't going as fast as you like or the way you like and you want to get to other scenes sooner than later but this is my story and I will write it how I see fit. You are also skipping parts of the story to try to make your rant valid. It was stated in the early chapters the JL understood Kal mopped the floor with them. They know he is a threat that can take them all down. They are not naive. Yes, Kal almost killed Bruce. No denying that and he has a right to not trust Kal. Sorry from your POV you think I am throwing Batman under the bus and I'm making him a dick. I'm not. If that is your interpretation, there is no changing your mind. If other people think Bruce is a dick, so what? Perhaps Bruce is on some level but he's not as big a dick as Darkseid.

Initially everyone was against Kal when he returned with Diana. They told Diana so. She tried to give Kal privileges and the rest of the JL shot her down. Did you conveniently forget that part in chapter 10? Some still are distrusting of Kal. Everyone is not letting bygones be bygones. That's sadly your misinterpretation because you want to make your rant valid. Months have passed since Kal's arrival and no one has heard a bad thing about him and Kal is trying to make up for what he did. Him being the mysterious angel is proof Kal isn't what they all thought. Kal will do more to make up for what he did (it won't happen overnight) but after a while the JL will have to give this guy a legitimate chance. I refer to the scene with Hal, Dick and Bruce in Chapter 12

Yes, Diana is partially blinded by her feelings for Kal and yet she knows Kal didn't mean to do it. That's why she is willing to give him a chance. Also Bruce is cutting Diana off so you can't have a conversation with someone who doesn't want one. Bruce doesn't want to talk to Diana. He doesn't associate with Diana unless he has to. So, there is no way to have that friendship I talk about until Bruce and Diana finally have a sit down. Conveniently forgetting that part in Chapter 13 just to make your point eh? Diana doesn't see the need to take Kal to task over what he did because she knows why he attacked the League. She knows Kal feels guilty and he is trying to make up for it. You have to get over the fact the story isn't going to go the way you want regarding Bruce and Diana

I am not destroying the character of Batman. Please. I am not that powerful nor would I want to. Despite what you may think, I like Batman. I am not intentionally throwing Batman under the bus. I think because of your feelings for Batman and since you are a BMWW fan your judgment is misconstrued. Don't accuse me of something I am not doing but what you THINK I am doing. I am not making Batman a convenient dick because I need one. If anyone is being a convenient dick, it's Darkseid but it's not convenient. Darkseid will always be a dick. Diana isn't a heartless bitch and since you think Diana is being one in this story, I don't think you know what a heartless bitch is. Your focus is solely on Batman and not on anyone else in this story. Why not some sympathy for Hippolyta? Her daughter is attracted to a man who kidnapped her. Given Hippolyta's history with men, that's a big no no and Kal will have to redeem himself in the queen's eyes. Diana is going through a lot in this story. She is attracted to a man who wasn't her type: arrogant, brash, potty mouth. He hurt her friends and kidnapped her but going past that she sees there is more to him and they have more in common than she initially thought. Her mother and friends don't like him but she does. She's torn on what to do and who hasn't been in a situation like that—attracted to someone your friends and family don't like. Diana is confused and conflicted given her situation. Diana's feelings for Kal isn't complete lust. She genuinely likes him too. I tried to throw hints that she did before the beard came off. More will be explored in future chapters but you don't have the patience.

Probably best you not read this story anymore. You may take certain future parts of the story to make your point valid instead of reading the chapter and seeing it for what it is. You seem way too emotionally involve in a story to get this worked up over it because it's not going the way you think it should.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Long break. RL and writer blocks are annoying. :P

The Bounty Hunter

Part Fifteen

Years of training, years of diplomacy taught Diana the art of quickly recovering from an embarrassing situation. And this _was_ an embarrassing situation. Moments ago, she was lying with Kal on a blanket, allowing his sexually charged words move her to the point of arousal. Never before was she so moved by words to want intimacy with a man. Before they could kiss, Kal abruptly pulled away which sent Diana after him angry, sexually frustrated and confronting Kal in front of his Earth caretakers.

While the middle aged couple stared at Diana in amazement, Diana wondered if her hair was disheveled; if her cheeks were flushed. Did the Kents have any inkling on what transpired moments ago?

Diana put on her diplomatic face and smiled kindly at the Kents despite the troubling questions running in her head. "Hello."

"Wonder Woman," Martha spoke astonished at her presence.

"I came in the kitchen when I saw the light on in the barn," Jonathan said. "Martha and I wanted to talk with Kal. We didn't know you had guests. We can come back."

"No. Stay. It's all right." Kal's eyes fell on Diana, mentally asking her to back him up.

"Yes, it's fine. I'm sorry for my voice earlier. When Kal left without explanation, I was baffled."

"Kal should've mentioned we were approaching. With those ears and eyes, he heard and saw us coming when we left the house." Martha laid a mock disapproval slap on Kal's chest. "I guess Kal is still getting used to Earth's manners."

"Unless I'm concentrating, I wouldn't hear or see anyone coming in the room."

The intense stare Kal gave Diana and the instant coloring of Diana's cheeks revealed everything. Jonathan and Martha were middle aged, but they were teenagers once. Martha remembered many days and nights when dating Jonathan, he would invite her in the barn to the very loft Kal used as his personal study. Sometimes it was to study lessons from school; other times Jonathan would show her the amazing view from the loft. Either way, Martha and Jonathan ended up making out several times. Quite a few of those times, they were caught by Jonathan's parents.

"Oh, I see. Jonathan and I had no idea," Martha's lips twitched in amusement. "I guess Kal has adopted a few Earth manners after all. He needs to be taught the art of discretion."

The tint in Diana's cheeks deepened which caught Martha off guard. Diana was Wonder Woman. She was a worldly, accomplished woman who was always in control. Nothing got to her and yet a simple comment from Kal had her blushing.

"Oh, don't feel embarrassed, Wonder Woman," Martha tried to put Diana at ease. "It's very typical of men to lure women into a secluded spot and put their moves on her." Martha giggled. "The things Jonathan did when we were dating."

Jonathan snorted. "Oh, you weren't entirely innocent either. 'I forgot my Algebra book. Can I share yours?'" Martha gently slapped a hand on Jonathan's chest. He in turned took that hand, pulled Martha close to him and kissed her cheek with affection.

Martha's eyes fell on Kal and once more he was staring at Diana. Kal's feelings for Diana were very clear. Diana's wasn't as obvious for she tried to maintain professionalism. Being in the public eye, Martha understood Diana's desire to be discreet, and yet, she couldn't help saying, "I think it's wonderful given how things started out with you and Kal that you have come to discover feelings for each other. Kal is rough around the edges but he is a good young man."

"We shouldn't talk about that." Kal was very aware of the drama Diana was going through because of him. He hoped, given the time apart, things cooled between Diana and her friends and family but he wasn't sure. "There are people in Diana's lives are not fond of her feelings toward me."

"Oh," Jonathan could imagine why if he were to judge Kal on his first arrival to the world. "We know some members of the Justice League aren't fond of you."

"Or Wonder Woman's mother," Martha guessed. "I've never met the queen and I've only seen her on the TV but I bet she wasn't happy to learn of her daughter's kidnapper returning to Earth."

It was obvious to Diana by the way the Kents spoke, Kal told them about his encounter with the Justice League but not her mother. Perhaps he did so out of respect. If Kal trusted these people with such secrets, including harboring him, Diana didn't think it would hurt to tell the Kents her mother's opinion, too.

"You are right. My mother isn't fond of Kal. She doesn't trust him."

"Maybe your mother will change her mind. When Kal told us who he was, kicking him out and calling the police was the first thing that popped in my mind."

"Really?" Jonathan's confession surprised Kal.

"Yeah, but I immediately thought if you wanted to cause harm, you would've done so. Anyone with malice wouldn't have helped us in Venezuela nor took us up on our invitation."

"Or confessed all you did," Martha added. "Jonathan and I are very glad we took a chance on you, Kal. We're very glad to have you here."

The Kents came across as warmhearted and open minded towards Kal. It was nice to know he was taken in by good people and given the second chance she knew Kal deserved. Knowing the Kents, complete strangers, who knew Kal's story and yet took him and his dog into their home was enough inspiration for Diana to meet with her mother and talk with her once more about Kal.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Kent, but I have to go," Diana announced.

Kal's smile immediately fell away. He took three long strides toward her. He didn't want her to leave. At least not so soon. "Do you have to? You haven't been here long and I really want to talk to you."

She knew the Kents were watching with anxious eyes and the sadness in Kal's eyes were imploring Diana to stay but she knew she couldn't. Putting some distance between them, Diana knelt to say goodbye to Krypto. She focused on the white Labrador, keeping her eyes purposely off Kal. "I have an overdue meeting with my mother."

Kal had a feeling that overdue meeting included him. The way Diana avoided his eyes were a dead giveaway. It angered Kal how Diana's mother appeared unrelenting at her initial thoughts on him and not willing to change that. He wanted nothing more than flying off to Themyscira and tell Hippolyta off but he knew this was something Diana will have to work out with her mother without his influence. Until then, he would keep proving he was a changed man.

* * *

><p>Lois sat at her desk reading over her article. Flash or Wally West she now know him as left an hour ago. Afterwards, Lois grabbed her laptop and typed her story. As attractive she found Superman, the world needed to know about him and that included his checkered past. Only in the past hour, Lois typed three paragraphs. This was unlike her. She couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept drifting off to Wally. She never expected behind that sweet, gullible man lied a man that was a fierce and passionate lover. He was a man who knew how to use his hands and tongue. Wow! Just thinking of what those fast hands and tongue did sent a delicious shiver down her spine and left her wanting a repeat performance.<p>

Lois shook her head. She had to concentrate. She had to finish her article. What a shock it will be to the world to learn of the skeleton in Superman's closet. Her fingers glided seamlessly over the keyboards as she resumed typing. A minute later, a twinge of guilt stabbed her as her mind drifted to Wally again. She did use Wally but that was due to journalism instincts telling her the Justice League was hiding something and it was her right as a journalist to expose that secret. The people had a right to know what their protectors were keeping from them. Lois never thought it was something this big. The world should know the Justice League knew Superman, a space bounty hunter who defeated them and kidnapped Wonder Woman six months earlier, lived among humans for months and not a word was released to the public. Superman might be a good guy now but the Justice League weren't sure of that when he returned to Earth. According to Wally, the Justice League didn't trust Superman to take him into their organization. They hated him and yet they let him roam the planet for six months unsupervised. He later became the Mysterious Angel but the Justice League didn't know he would do that. They still didn't trust him now after revealing to the world he was Superman.

"Our so called Earth protectors had no regards of world security against an unknown alien." Lois read what she wrote out loud and groaned, "Ugh! I'm starting to sound like my father."

Still, she kept the comment in. It had to be written. The Justice League deserved to be criticized.

Lois resumed typing, turning her attention to Wonder Woman. A lot of the irresponsibility fell on Wonder Woman's shoulders. After all, she is the face of the Justice League and she was kidnapped by Superman. She would have a lot to answer for. Lois stopped again and chewed her lower lip as she questioned herself. Lois didn't want to put Wonder Woman in the fire like that. She liked the Amazon but her actions weren't well thought out.

Then again Lois knew if she was with a man like Superman for four days she might not think straight either. Not only did Lois want to know what Wonder Woman was thinking, she wanted to get Superman's perspective on things. It would be another great story and she was genuinely intrigued about him. Wally's story on Superman was fascinating and left so many questions begging to be asked. How did Darkseid get a hold of this Rubix, whatever that was, that held the key to Superman's past? Did Wonder Woman's diplomacy win Superman over and convinced him to not turn her over to Darkseid or was there another reason? Wonder Woman's a beautiful woman. That's more than enough incentive for a guy to want her. In the press conference Superman mentioned his birth parents wanted him to come to Earth as a child. Why didn't that happen? Also, Superman had a life in space before meeting Darkseid. To sacrifice that and come here... there had to be another reason other than Superman honoring his birth parents wishes. He was an adult and never met his birth parents. He didn't have to do what they wanted. So, why did he? Lois didn't obey her parents' desires and she grew up with them. So, she found it intriguing Superman would.

"Ack!" Lois slapped her face. "I'm losing focus again."

Manicured nails graced the keyboards again. Lois would miss the morning deadline. She wasn't bummed about that. Another day would give her time to get her story together. She wanted it to be perfect. An extra day would also give her time to find photos of Superman from six months ago as the hairy brute who defeated the Justice League. She would need to post that with the clean shaven man Superman was now.

Another day also gave Lois time to prepare for the consequences she will face with Wally.

Wally will be caught in the firestorm her story will create by the people and the Justice League for talking. Lois expected anger from him towards her for writing the story he confessed in confidence. He probably wouldn't want to see her again, and honestly, Lois wasn't sure what to think about that. She had come to like Wally. The hot sex certainly changed her mind about him. She wasn't in love with him but he was no longer a nuisance she used to get a story from him.

"Okay!" Lois snapped out of her reverie again . "Gotta stop. Gotta stop." She put her fingers to the smooth keys again. A moment later she was typing again.

Then stop.

Then start again.

Then stop again.

At this rate, Lois wondered if she will ever finish her story.

* * *

><p>Queen Hippolyta decided to have breakfast outside the East Wing of the palace. Normally, Hippolyta would have breakfast with Phillipus and her advisors to discuss on the day's schedule. This morning, Hippolyta wanted to be alone. She was upset and disappointed in her daughter, Diana. Donna came to her yesterday with the news of Kal-El's appearance to the world. Hearing the heroics Kal-El displayed, Hippolyta knew his intentions and immediately sent for Diana. Her decree was met with refusal. The disobedience from her eldest child was insulting, hurtful. Diana, for all her intelligence, wisdom and strength, was still a young woman in need in guidance with her biggest lesson ever: understanding men. Hippolyta had more experience than Diana on that. She knew the cravings of a young, eager heart. She knew the consequences, too. Hippolyta experienced love and all its excitement. She also experienced heartbreak and the pain of it. She didn't want that feeling on her daughter, but Hera help her, Hippolyta saw no way to stop it.<p>

There was one way but Hippolyta wouldn't do that unless Diana forced her to do so.

"Good morning, Mother."

Diana. Hippolyta had not seen her daughter since she arranged the date between her and Keith. The plan to push a more suitable man on her daughter backfired. She learned from Donna Kal's arrival to the auction and Diana ditching Keith to chase him and Keith's untimely demise that night. Hippolyta expected Diana to return home then to talk but she didn't. Hippolyta suspected Diana was angry and gave her a day to cool off before returning home but Diana didn't. Now with Kal's arrival, Hippolyta wanted Diana home more than ever. The fact Diana decided to return on her terms and not Hippolyta's angered the queen and made her suspicious of her daughter's impromptu arrival.

"Diana, I sent for you yesterday." Hippolyta firmly lowered the teacup on the marble table. "You're late."

No warm greeting. It was straight to the war zone. "I was busy. There were many things going on in Patriarch's World that delayed my return."

"Busy with Kal-El?"

"There were other things that occupied my time but yes, I spent time with Kal." Diana's heart raced as she came around the table to sit across from her mother. It was intimidating, almost frightful standing up to her mother. She never had to do it before but it had to be done. "He is my friend and I haven't seen him in six months. I wanted to see him."

Hippolyta spoke bluntly, "You wanted to lay with him."

Diana prayed for patience. Her mother was deliberately pushing her buttons. "I know you don't approve of my friendship with Kal but I don't approve of you trying to put me with Keith behind my back. I didn't care for Keith romantically and you knew that. It was a fail attempt to put Keith between me and Kal."

The fire and grit in Diana's voice surprised Hippolyta. She expected this attitude with Donna, not Diana. If Diana wanted a battle of words with her mother, she will get it in spades. "Have you no remorse for your behavior that night? I know all about you chasing your kidnapper and leaving Keith, forcing him to leave early and dying in a needless robbery."

It was Donna as warned her. Hippolyta was putting Keith's death on her. "I'm sorry Keith was murdered but it was not my fault. He didn't have to leave. He could've stayed."

"Why? You crushed him by going after your kidnapper."

Diana dug her fingers into her hands. Her mother was deliberately trying to anger her and cloud her thoughts. "He has a name. Kal-El."

"Doesn't matter," Hippolyta maintained her stance. "He's still a kidnapper."

Diana pulled back. She closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled. She had to maintain her cool or she will act brashly. "I don't want to get into an argument with you, Mother."

"If you didn't want one you would've returned home when I sent for you. Not after. What were you doing while I was here waiting for you? Fornicating with your kidnapper."

Diana lost it. She couldn't hold her temper in check anymore. "I don't have to come home whenever you beckon! I am an adult and yet you treat me like a child who needs to be coddled! You have no right to dictate who I chose to court. You can't even admit to being wrong! You take wipes at Kal and insinuate things that haven't happen!"

All this anger over a man. Diana's emotions were in overdrive. "Yes, you are an adult but as Queen I have a right to dictate my subjects including my daughters' behavior if it affects the reputation of Themyscira. You have forced me to intervene."

"Forced you? I did no such thing."

"Your feelings for Kal-El are enough for intervention. In the past, I didn't have to intervene in who you courted because you had sense before your kidnapping. You courted men who were honorable but desiring a man who kidnapped you, who attacked the Justice League, I cannot atone. I had to intervene."

It wasn't intervention. It was control; control her mother had over her that was slipping that forced Hippolyta to act. "Kal made a mistake and you won't look past that because of your need to control my life and the men I chose to court. That's what it is!"

"I understand you want to believe Kal-El. I was a fool myself when Heracles said he wanted to change and do you know what that foolishness cost me? My dignity and the dignity of the Amazons. We were raped, beaten; some were even killed and I will never allow that for my daughter."

Diana slammed a fist on the table, creating a crack over the two hundred year old furniture that Hippolyta herself created. "Kal isn't Heracles!"

Hippolyta shook her head, disappointed at what her daughter's anger caused. "Of course he is not. He is much more sneakier and devious. He has more patience than Heracles. He won't be quick to show his hand."

"Even before we knew of him, Kal never did such things to women. He always tried to help people. Granted he was excessive and brutish but he didn't hurt the innocent."

"Until he arrived on Earth."

Diana sighed. She was going in circles with her mother. Hippolyta wasn't changing her mind on Kal and wasn't likely to do so anytime too. Diana was done. "Kal will prove you wrong and I can't wait for that day. I know you don't approve of him but you can't stop me from courting him."

Diana rose from her seat and storm off. Hippolyta left Diana with a parting warning. Diana would not have the last word. "No, I cannot stop you. If you want to be so foolish and court Kal-El then I will do what I must and save Themyscira's reputation."

The chilling words forced Diana to turn and face her mother once more. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"You are my eldest but you are not my only child and not the only heir to my throne. You are Wonder Woman and Ambassador of Themyscira because you have proven yourself Champion of the Amazons. As Queen, if your behavior proves dishonorable, I can and will relieve you of your duties."

Diana's heart sank to her stomach. She was sicken by her mother's words. She expected her mother to lash out in anger but never thought she would take such drastic measures. "You would make Donna your heir?"

"It is her right as my daughter."

"But you know Donna has no desires to be Queen. She has no interest in my duties as Ambassador. She would hate it." Diana knew Donna enjoyed her freedom from the responsibilities that rested on Diana's shoulders. She was happy to not be under the strict regime Diana received as eldest in her training to be Queen. Diana also knew Donna didn't have patience to be Ambassador and to force this on her would be unjust.

"She will learn and adjust. In fact, putting more responsibility on her shoulders will do Donna a world of good. Of course I wouldn't have to force such a decision on Donna if you would be reasonable."

This was low. Punishing her sister because she wanted to date Kal. "I can contest your decision to remove me to the Senate."

"Do you think you can actually win?" Hippolyta asked her daughter as she calmly sipped her tea. "The Amazons will not care what case you make for Kal-El as the Mysterious Angel or his first public outing as hero. All they will remember is Kal-El's kidnapping their princess and fighting me."

"I will let them know he threw the fight for you. You are strong, Mother, but there is no way you won that fight with Kal. He threw the fight to save your dignity and with my lasso I can prove it."

"One charitable move will not change their minds. Try if you like but you know you cannot win." Hippolyta lowered her teacup. She stood before Diana. Her daughter was angry and Hippolyta understood that. It was time like this that made parenting tough but she had to be firm with Diana. "Think long and hard before you challenge me, Diana. I know you are angry with me but a parent must do what is right even if their child does not see it."

Unfortunately, Hippolyta was right. If Diana went to the Senate, she risked losing her position. Kal did his heroics hidden so far. It wasn't until yesterday he revealed himself and now he had to prove himself on a more public scale. He could but he needed time. Diana also couldn't allow her mother to make Donna her heir. Donna wouldn't like it. Donna was free of that responsibility and to force that on her because she wanted to court Kal, Diana didn't see that as fair to her sister.

"If that is what you my Queen wishes, so be it. I will not court Kal." Diana hated the words that came out of her mouth. She was so angry with her mother and what she forced her to do.

"It is, Diana." Hippolyta didn't allow Diana's anger deter the happiness flowing in her. "You are making a mature decision. To sacrifice your feelings, misguided as they are, for the greater good is a noble sacrifice.

Diana turned away, her voice in defeat. "As you once told me, the needs of the people will always outweigh my own."

* * *

><p>Kal spent his morning clearing the debris and repairing the streets he helped destroyed in Metropolis yesterday. Civilians looked on, taking pictures on their camera phones, yelling praises for him. There were even a crowd of women and even some men holding up signs with their phone number. Kal ignored them all as he continued to work. What would normally take humans weeks to finish, it took Kal six hours. He took breaks every hour to take pictures with fans, sign autographs and accept free food from the people in nearby shops.<p>

As he was finishing up, he was thinking of where to go next. The Kents gave him a day off from the farm. He thought about seeing Diana. His schedule was free. He hoped hers were, too. He wanted to know what happened between Diana and her mother.

"You've made quite an impression and it's only your second day."

Kal turned to see Zatanna. He never forgot a pretty face or a hot set of legs. Today those legs were covered in a pair of tight jeans and her ample chest hidden behind a tight yellow shirt. "Zatanna, right? Didn't I-"

"Yeah," she answered. "You knocked me out in our first meeting."

"Nothing personal," Kal said.

"I know. Could've been worse. Like Flash." Zatanna looked around curiously. "Where is your furry friend?"

"He's keeping company with friends I made here."

"Oh?" Zatanna was intrigued. "You made friends with Earthlings while hiding from us?"

And where was Zatanna's curiosity of him was coming from? "If you don't mind me being blunt, did Batman send you to spy on me?"

Zatanna laughed. "Batman is a friend of mine but I am not paranoid like him. I came here on my own accord. I have a show here tonight and the local news just can't stop talking about you. I had to see this for myself. You have them eating out of your hand. I'm sure some celebrities are angry at the attention you are taking from them."

Kal turned away from Zatanna as he placed a streetlight firmly into the ground. "Seems like they want to work with me. I've been approached by agents representing celebrities from Hollywood all day. I've been asked to sponsor products, attend clubs where they will pay me $100,000 just to show up for an hour. I've even been offered guest spots on TV, music videos and movies. Someone from Abercrombie and Fitch wants me to model their underwear."

Zatanna quick eyes scanned Kal from head to toe. "You _do_ have the body for it."

"I know," Kal didn't deny that. "But this isn't what my parents meant about me helping this world. It's not what I had in mind either."

His candidness to speak with her on something so personal was intriguing to Zatanna. "What do you have in mind?"

"Many things. I've learned a lot traveling the twenty-eight known galaxies. I can bring that knowledge here."

"Really? No offense but bounty hunters don't come off as the smartest creatures in the universe."

"That was my profession but it doesn't mean _I'm_ stupid and to be a bounty hunter you have to be smart if you want to be good at your job and I was the best."

"I don't know. Green Lantern knew one named Lobo. He bragged about being the best."

"That's my friend and I'm smarter than him. I've studied the history and life of all planets in the twenty-eight galaxies. I know of many ways to help this planet. I can advanced this planet knowledge on science and medicine by a hundred years, get rid of your pollution problem and deal with those pesky criminals in the Injustice League for starters. It's the least I can do to make up for my actions here."

Zatanna was impressed with Kal and his desire to help Earth. If he can handle the Injustice League like he took care of them months ago, well Zatanna was sure he could even win Batman over. "You really want to prove yourself as a good person."

"Yes. I can help this planet but I won't do this by myself. The people on this planet need to step up, too. With enough money I can start a company and provide the resources needed to get things rolling. It would create jobs, too."

"If you need money, perhaps you can get a sponsor. There are a couple of guys in the Justice League who can sponsor you."

Kal looked at Zatanna wryly, "You think Batman and Green Arrow will sponsor me?"

Zatanna gave Kal a lopsided grin. He knew they were rich, too. "Probably not."

"Probably?"

"Okay, they wouldn't." Zatanna could see Bruce and Ollie's reaction in her mind. No, they won't help. "You will have to make money on your own but I can help. I know a little about Hollywood. If you want some quick cash, then maybe I can help."

"You would help me?"

"Why the doubt?" Zatanna asked. "I'm giving you a chance to prove yourself."

"And in return?"

Zatanna wiggled her fingers and a ticket appeared in her hands. She tucked the ticket in the collar of Kal's suit. "That's to my show night with backstage pass. Come and we'll talk afterwards. Oh," Zatanna traced the curvy S shield across his chest, "dress a little more subtle. No need to start rumors now."

Kal pluck the card from his collar. He read it and he watched Zatanna walk off with an extra shake to her hips. "So that's how it is."

* * *

><p>Diana returned to the Themyscira Embassy after leaving her mother. Burying herself in her work sounded like the right thing to do now but first, Diana needed a moment alone. She put on a brave face as she entered the Themyscira Embassy, smiling at the people busily working while she cried on the inside. Only a few more steps and she would reached the sanctity of her office.<p>

"Diana!"

_Oh, Julia, not now._

Julia approached Diana as she neared her office.

"Diana…"

"Is this a major crisis?"

Diana's curt voice startled Julia. She knew Diana left to see her mother and given her brusque voice, Julia knew it wasn't a good meeting. Julia would leave and give Diana her space but there was something Diana needed to know, "No, but you have a guest waiting for you."

Diana stopped at her door. "Please, Julia. I've just returned from speaking with my Mother. Whoever she or he is, will have to wait."

"But, Diana-"

Diana opened the door. Kal, who was standing in her office admiring the art on her walls, immediately turned. His smile faded when he saw Diana's face, "Look at that storm cloud. I thought we were past that stage."

"Kal," Diana whispered. Why did he have to be here? Why now?

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Julia said quietly.

"Thank you, Julia. Give us a moment." Julia left the room and shut the door behind her. Diana knew she would have to Kal the outcome of her talk with her mother but she didn't think it would be so soon. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Why?"

Kal closed the space between them. He caressed her right cheek, grinning. "I need a reason?"

His touch was so soft against her face. Diana closed her eyes, memorizing the feel of his fingers as it made circles across her cheek. "No, you don't. I….it's good you came because I have to talk with you."

Kal dropped his hand from Diana's face. "I was hoping that war cloud wasn't for me." Kal sat on the sofa and patted a spot for Diana to sit with him. "What did I do this time?"

"It's not that. My meeting with my mother was long overdue. Her controlling and trying to run my life has gotten out of hand. I confronted her and sadly, she has won for now."

"What do you mean?"

Diana sat next to Kal. Her sad eyes reached his concerning cerulean eyes. It was so hard to tell him this. She knew this would hurt him. "I'm sure seeing me again you were hoping we could have a relationship but at the moment, I don't see that happening. I think you will be better off pursuing a relationship with someone other than me."

Kal restrained himself from cursing. It would feel so good to say 'fruck' right now but Martha's scolding on cursing in front of a lady held him in check. "Is this your decision or your mother's?"

"My mother's."

"Diana, you don't have to do what your parent want if it's not your decision. You're an adult. Stand up to her."

"You don't think I did that?" Diana snapped at him. She left Kal's side on the sofa and leaned against her desk. "You were a bounty hunter, Kal. You did things on your terms. It was only you and Krypto. You didn't have any responsibility. You lived in a world where you didn't have to suffer consequences for your actions. I don't have that luxury."

Whatever Hippolyta did, it cut Diana deeply. It was almost shocking to see Diana who always came across as strong and proud vulnerable. Hearing the pain and anger in her voice left Kal wanting to embrace her. "Diana," Kal cautiously approached her. "What did your mother say?"

"If I pursue a relationship with you, I risk losing my position as Wonder Woman, Ambassador to Themyscira and heir to the throne. I could accept that but she will force it all on my sister who would hate being ambassador. She doesn't want to be the sole heir to the throne or Wonder Woman."

The injustice of it all! Kal saw it as blackmail and he didn't like it one bit. "So date me and force your sister into a life she doesn't want."

"Yes."

"What did Donna say?"

Diana turned to him. She knew what Kal was thinking and she didn't like it. "She doesn't know and I don't plan to tell her."

"Diana, she should know."

"If I tell my sister, she would do it for me. I can't have my sister make that sacrifice. I won't have her live a life she doesn't want."

"But it's okay for you to make that sacrifice?" Kal argued. "Diana, stop being so selfless!"

"I'm used to it."

"No! Let someone else make the sacrifice. Your mother is wrong, Diana. She's bullying you! If someone tries to bully you into something you don't want, you push back! You stand your ground! It doesn't matter if it's your parent!"

It was all so easy to say but a lot harder to do. Kal didn't understand. Diana wondered if he ever could. "That works in your world. Not mine."

"No! It works in every world! It's the same thing, Diana!" Talking rationally wasn't helping. He hoped yelling would. "The same problems that are on this world, problems in families, problems in government, I've seen and read about on other worlds. Only, they gotten past this. You haven't."

First arguing with her mother and now fighting with Kal. She couldn't win either battle and she couldn't get what she wanted. Why couldn't Kal be understanding? Why couldn't he understand her dilemma instead of arguing with her on her decision? "Don't make this harder than it is, Kal. I know you are angry with my decision but I've left you waiting long enough. My mind's made up. There are many women here they will fancy your interest. Don't hold back waiting for me. We won't happen."

Kal could argue his case, maybe even kiss Diana to make her reconsider Diana had suffered enough. All the yelling in the world wouldn't change Diana's mind. "It's my fault," Kal admitted regretfully. "If I hadn't kidnapped you, your mother wouldn't have such disdain for me. You say I live in a world where I didn't have to suffer the consequences for my actions. You're wrong. I do."

Diana gasped as Kal suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to him. She expected a kiss from Kal, expected a chance to feel her lips against his one more time but when her body crushed against his and Kal's strong arms wrapped lovingly around her, Diana knew it wasn't a kiss she was going to receive but a hug. Diana closed her eyes and her arms encircled Kal. Diana wasn't sure how long she and Kal embraced; one minute, five, ten. Whatever the case, when Kal pulled away it would be much too soon.

"No kiss?" Diana murmured.

"If I kiss you, I won't stop."

Diana wanted to tell him to kiss her anyway but her mouth couldn't move to say the words. Kal released Diana and abruptly left the room, leaving Diana her empty, needy and wondering if she made a big mistake.

* * *

><p>Kal arrived at Zatanna's show, dressed in charcoal pants, a blue button down shirt, with a black fedora and glasses to hide his face. He showed his ticket and went to his table in front of the stage. Kal blended with the audience as no one stared or whispered he looked like Superman. He once told the Kents that wearing glasses wouldn't fool anyone but he wasn't too proud to admit being wrong and looked forward to hearing the 'I told you so' from Martha Kent.<p>

Waiters rounded the decorated tables of flowers, lit candles, and fancy dinner plates and glasses, offering wine to their guests. Kal was busy perusing the menu of the expensive food offered when a waitress approached Kal with wine to which he obliged. She subtly checked him out as she filled his glass, "Miss Zatanna wants you to order anything you want. Everything is on her."

Kal said his thanks and resume looking at the menu. He only took his eyes off the menu when he noticed many couples sitting at their tables enjoying each other's company. Seeing them, had Kal wishing Diana was with him, sitting across from him with that beautiful smile on her lovely face. _Forget it, Kal. It won't happen. _Diana couldn't be more clear earlier.

Kal ordered his meal and ate in silence. Three single women interrupted Kal through his meal, wanting to join him but Kal declined their invitations. His refusal of the company of three beautiful women left Kal chuckling at his behavior. If Lobo was with him, he would call Kal a puss and tell him to go after the women. Not only that, he would tell Kal to take all three home and used them to forget Diana.

That was Lobo, but that wasn't Kal.

Once the guests were filled with the lovely food served, Zatanna's show began, and after his meeting with Diana, Kal was looking forward to some entertainment.

Zatanna received applause and cheers as she walked across the stage dressed in her tight, black magician's outfit. The tight leotard and white waistcoat encased the curves of her sexy body. Her long legs were on display in fishnets as she sashayed across the stage in her stilettos and her signature top hat was cocked to the side on her head.

While receiving thunderous applause and cheers, Zatanna scanned the room for Kal. It was easy to spot him since she picked his table but she almost didn't recognize him in the civilian clothes he wore. He looked good out of his suit. Very good.

"Hello, everyone! How are you tonight? Isn't Metropolis a great city?" Lots of applause and cheers followed. "Metropolis is definitely the place to be for something to happen. Yesterday, a new hero appeared! How cool is that!" The audience answered with applause. "And ladies, how good did Superman look?"

Lots of female screams and hollers followed. Not that he minded the attention but the praises left Kal wondering what Zatanna was up to. She told him to dress inconspicuous and he did. Did she say that only to reveal him to the audience?

"And he was nice enough to repair the damage he caused," Zatanna added.

"Saved me from detouring home after work!" a man in the audience yelled.

"Yes, he did," Zatanna acknowledged. "I don't speak for everyone in the Justice League but I welcome his help."

"Can you give him my number?" a woman in the audience shouted.

Zatanna waved her finger. "Now you know I can't share numbers of any hero I work with. He has to have mine first." The joke received laughs but Kal didn't think it was a joke. "Let's start the show with something simple."

A white, fluffy bunny hopped on stage. Zatanna turned in mock surprised. "Bumper, what are you doing out here?" Zatanna picked up the rabbit. "You're supposed to be here." Zatanna placed the bunny over her head and cover him with her hat. "Now you stay there. You won't be needed until later."

Zatanna dazzled the audience with tricks of fire, first surrounding herself in a circle of fire and later having a chain of fire soar over the heads of the audience. She levitated guests in their seats at random. Zatanna also performed two tricks in a two different boxes. In her first trick, Zatanna trapped herself in a box where spontaneously picked members of the audience stuck sharp knives and swords in the box. She stepped out of the box unharmed. In the next trick, Zatanna trapped herself in a box with poisonous snakes on stage only to emerge unscathed from the back of the room. She sauntered through the audience saying hello, and winked at Kal before walking on stage.

An hour later, Zatanna decided it was time to wrap up her show and she wanted to include her guest of honor.

Zatanna removed her hat and patted her head. "Uh-oh. Seems Bumper has gotten away again. Bumper," Zatanna looked around the stage and throughout her audience, "where did you go? You teach a rabbit a few tricks and suddenly he wants to be partner in your show. Can anyone help me find Bumper?"

Kal was amused as members in the audience looked around for the furry white creature. He decided to take part and look around his table, too. With his eyes, he easily scanned the room and knew the rabbit wasn't in the room. What was Zatanna trying to do?

Suddenly Kal felt movement on his head. He removed his fedora and sure enough Bumper was on his head. He hopped down and onto Kal's lap. Kal raised the bunny in his hands. "I found him."

"Thank you, kind sir," Zatanna gestured for Kal to come forward. "Would you mind bringing Bumper on stage?"

Kal rose from his seat, walked on the stage and handed Bumper to Zatanna.

"Thank you," Zatanna smiled kindly at him. "I have one more favor to ask. Would you mind helping me in my last trick?"

"I don't….." Kal hesitated. Zatanna dealt with magic and Kal didn't like magic. He could be vulnerable to her. Then again with her flirting with him, would she really use magic against him?

"Come on!" A man in the audience yelled.

"Do it!" Another cheered.

Kal relented, "What will I have to do?"

A chair literally ran on stage and hit Kal from behind forcing Kal to stumble backwards into the chair.

"Have a seat," Zatanna said sweetly. Zatanna released Bumper. "Now you stay backstage. You're done for the night."

Bumper ran off and Zatanna turned her attention to Kal. "SNIAHC!" A cord of chains materialized out of Zatanna's hands and wrap themselves around Kal.

"What the fruck!" Kal growled. This was a trap! Kal struggled in the chains while the audience laughed and applauded. Kal wondered if they were in on it. No, they couldn't be. They don't know who he is.

Zatanna laughed as she stood by Kal who glared furiously at the magician. "Now ladies, how many of you want to tie a man like him and have your way with him?"

Many women cheered in response.

Zatanna heard Kal muttering curses under his breath as he struggled in his chains. She whispered, "Stay calm. It's part of the show." Zatanna sauntered around him. Kal wondered what show Zatanna was talking about. The magic show or the show of her swinging hips?

Zatanna snapped her fingers. "ERIF!"

The metal chains lit up in a blaze of fire on her command. The audience was initially shocked but seeing the man on stage wasn't screaming in pain and his clothes weren't burning, the audience saw it as an amazing magic trick and their shock turned to applause.

Zatanna winked at Kal before whispering, "You're vulnerable to magic, aren't you?"

Kal didn't verbally answer but the furious look on his face told her yes.

"ESREPSID!" The fire and chains around Kal melted into the air. Zatanna turned to her applauding audience bowing before them and giving Kal a nice view from behind. He wasn't stupid. Kal was very aware of what Zatanna was doing.

Zatanna turned to Kal. "Isn't our guest a good sport? How many men would stay calm if they were suddenly on fire?" The audience applauded and cheered for Kal. His scowl didn't disappear. He was still upset. "Oh, but I think he wasn't happy with my trick. Should I thank him?" The audience cheered again.

"Thank me?" Kal growled. He didn't have to wonder long what that meant for Zatanna pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened at the unexpected kiss. He was stunned again when Zatanna slipped her tongue inside. Natural instincts told Kal to kiss back but he didn't. Something or rather someone held him back.

Zatanna pulled away, smiling. If Kal didn't know better, he would say Zatanna was amused at his action or lack thereof. Zatanna pulled Kal to his feet and turned back to her spectators. "Ladies, he kisses as well as he looks. Give him a round of applause!"

Kal stepped down from the stage and returned to his seat. If Zatanna was this forward on stage, what will she do backstage?

After the show ended, Kal flashed his backstage pass to security who escorted him to Zatanna's dressing room. Security knocked on Zatanna's door. "Zatanna, your backstage guest is here."

Zatanna cheerfully responded. "Send him in."

Kal opened the door. Zatanna sat at her dressing table with her back to Kal. She removed her top hat. "Welcome. Have a seat on the sofa."

Kal closed the door and walked to the sofa. "That was a dirty trick."

Zatanna turned in her chair, grinning. "Consider it payback for knocking me out."

"Then we're even?" Kal asked.

"Clean slate." Zatanna slipped off her stilettos. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Other than you using magic on me, yes, I did. Thank you for dinner."

Zatanna stood and slipped off her black jacket. "You're welcome. Do you hate magic?"

"I think the looks I gave you while being chained answers that question."

Zatanna recalled that look. "Yes. You weren't happy." She unbuttoned her white blouse as she disappeared behind a changing stand. "Being vulnerable to magic doesn't mean you have to hate it. There is nothing wrong with being vulnerable. Well, as long as it's good kind of vulnerable."

"Like?" Kal prodded.

"Love. Sex."

"You can be vulnerable with love but I don't see how you are vulnerable with sex."

Zatanna laughed. "It can be if you're putting yourself out there emotionally. Some people also feel embarrassed, shy being naked. You can risk rejection if your body isn't what your sex partner wants. Also some people give themselves to others only to be disappointed when the sex partner rejects them afterwards. That's not everyone though. It's definitely not me. I'm very proud of my body."

"I never had that problem. I look good naked and the women I have slept with know it's just sex between us. I make sure not to sleep with someone who wants more unless I do, too. I don't lead them on."

"Keep it simple. I like that." Zatanna's blouse and waistcoat was tossed over the changing stand. "Something tells me you're not vulnerable to sex because you are always in control. Not that there is anything wrong with that. Control is a good thing."

With all this talk about sex and Zatanna silhouette undressing behind the changing stand, Kal was no fool to Zatanna's intentions. It has been a while for him and Zatanna was right about Kal and control. He was a man always in control. Even now. "No, there isn't."

"So, what's the deal with you and Diana?"

Kal saw Zatanna's sneak a hand out and grab a shirt that was hanging over the stand. "What do you mean?"

"Diana says you and she are friends. That's her opinion but is that yours?"

Once more Kal thought over his conversation with Diana and resigned himself to her decision. "Diana told you the truth. We are friends."

Kal saw Zatanna's silhouette, slip on pants. When she did a jump as her pants came over her hips, he noticed her breasts bounced. Nice. "Any chance it will grow to more?"

Diana's rejection was loud and clear. "Not likely."

Zatanna stepped from the changing table. She was dressed in tight black jeans and a figure hugging, black camisole with ample view of her breasts and slim but tone arms. No doubt about it, Zatanna was a beautiful woman. "The night is still young. Wanna go someplace?" Zatanna walked passed Kal to retrieve her stilettos. "Metropolis has some amazing clubs."

"I thought you wanted to talk about which financial ventures I should take."

"We can do that, too." Zatanna grabbed his hands and moved her body in a dance swinging her hips and by the way she moves, her breasts were bouncing in her camisole. She released one hand and moved around him, slipping a hand from his back across his stomach in a seductive move. "I can teach you some Earth dances," Zatanna turned her back to Kal dancing, rubbing her hips against his, "and you can show me some alien moves."

Kal stepped back from Zatanna, leaving her swinging hips to the air. "Maybe another time. I have other pressing business tonight."

Zatanna turned to him, her disappointment evident. "Really?"

"There's something I have to take care of. I have to do it tonight."

"Okay. Maybe we can try something another night?" Zatanna snapped her finger. She had an idea. "Black Canary wants to thank Krypto. She promised him a juicy steak. How about you and Krypto coming to my place for dinner with me and Black Canary?"

"Shadowcrest?"

Zatanna smiled. "You know about that?"

"Yeah."

The deadpan of Kal's voice killed that idea. "Okay. Shadowcrest is out. I also have an apartment in Metropolis. We can have dinner there."

"Sure."

"Good. I'll get with Black Canary and we can set up a date. It'll be a fun double date."

Kal laughed at the thought. "Set Black Canary a date with my dog? I think she's getting the short end of the stick."

"This way Green Arrow won't get jealous."

Probably, thought Kal thought Krypto would be better company than Green Arrow. "Whatever works for you. Let me know when. I should be free. Good night."

"Good night." Zatanna watched Kal leave the room. Did he really have plans tonight or was this a subtle way of Kal blowing her off? It was uncommon for a man to blow her off. The last man to do that to her was Bruce and like last time, she wasn't insulted. She was challenged and that stoked her fires.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Black Mask will show up tonight?" Dick asked. "It's been two hours and we've been out here every night this past week."<p>

Dick and Bruce were on guard near Gotham's main reservoir where most of the people of Gotham received their drinking water. Black Mask and his gang were rumored to drop a toxin in the waters that could kill cells in humans causing disfiguring in anyone who drank the poisoned water.

"He'll show," Bruce said confidently. "Black Mask is trying to wait us out."

"More like bore us to death in waiting us out." Dick leaned on the bat jet with his hands behind his head. "I could be on a date tonight."

"She'll appreciate you being out her more. Her vanity will be intact thanks to you."

"At least I'm trying to have a social life. When's the last time you've been on a date?" Dick shot back. "As Bruce Wayne, you gotta keep up an image but your social life has been slacking since Superman showed up. You've spent the last six months trying to track him down. Are you gonna stop now that he's in the public eye?"

"No. He's living among humans somewhere. Hal found his ship in the Arctic. He's not always there."

Dick shrugged. He tried. "If Superman was gonna do something, he would've done it while in hiding. There's no way he's gonna pull a stunt now. I know you don't like Superman but you gotta admit it was pretty cool how he took out Giganta, Solomon Grundy and Clayface. He might not be a bad guy."

A light signal appeared in the dark sky behind Batman. Dick saw the signal but it wasn't the bat signal he and Bruce were used to. Looks like he will have to recant what he said about Superman. "Um, Bruce. You might not want to turn around."

Bruce turned around anyway and scowled. "What the hell?"

Blazing proudly in the night sky was the infamous S shield Kal wore on his chest as Superman.

"I told you not to turn."

Scowling Bruce ran to his jet and jumped in the pilot seat. All thoughts of Black Mask went out the window. Dick took the empty seat behind him. "Oh, this is gonna be fun." Dick sarcastically said as he strapped himself in. Bruce fired up the engines and flew from over the reservoir so fast, the back of Dick's head slapped his seat. "Hey! Let me get buckle in first!"

Bruce didn't give Dick that luxury. He flew across the night sky, heading for the police station at top speed.

Kal and Krypto stood on top of Gotham's Police Station, waiting for Batman. Since Batman wouldn't like him showing up at Wayne Manor and he wasn't welcomed at the Justice League headquarters, Kal saw this as the only way. Damage a piece of Batman's property and he's sure to come running.

His sharp eyes and ears picked up the sounds of a speeding jet. There it was. The bat jet. It hovered over Kal as two figures jumped out. Two? Kal expected one. With Batman was Nightwing. Might as well talk to him, too. Kal noticed Nightwing keeping his distance from Krypto. No doubt he was thinking of what Krypto did to Flash. His faithful dog sat on the ground obedient with no intention to attack.

Bruce growled through clenched teeth. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Trying to talk to you. Nightwing," Kal acknowledged the young man standing behind Bruce.

"That's me." Dick's eyes were on Krypto. He was going to watch that dog's every move.

Kal put Dick at ease. "Don't worry. Krypto won't attack unless provoke."

"Trust me. That won't be happening."

Kal expected Bruce to turn and leave. He was pleased the Dark Knight hadn't left. "I know I interrupted a stake out you two were doing at the reservoir. Don't worry. I took care of Black Mask and his gang. They won't be attacking tonight."

"Whoa, what?" Dick interrupted. "What do you mean you took care of them?"

"I kicked the zhuut out of them." Kal kept it simple. "Black Mask looks like a freak without his mask. Probably shouldn't have put that stuff on his face that would make his mask hard to remove from a human's touch."

Bruce seethed with rage. This alien comes on his turf and takes down his criminal?

Dick knew Bruce was really to burst a vessel. "When did you capture them? How did you know we were staking them out?"

"I flew over Wayne Manor earlier wondering if I should drop in or not and heard you two talking. I decided to help out. I found Black Mask and his gang before they left their hangout and beat them up. Some wouldn't stay down and I had to break a few limbs to make my point clear but I didn't kill anyone," Kal wanted to make that point clear. "I don't do that unless I have to like in self-defense which doesn't happen often and fighting Black Mask and his gang is like that Earth saying, 'Taking candy from a baby.' After I beat them up, I called Gotham Police and they took Black Mask and his gang away."

"Wish you had dropped in at Wayne Manor and told us," Dick said ruefully. "I could've gone on my date." Dick's joke hope it would lighten the mood but Bruce was still seething at Kal behind the mask. "Come on, Bruce. He _did_ help us out. We won't be dealing with Black Mask for a while."

"Oh, he's done for good," Kal assured the men. "He was a tough nut to crack. He thought he was a bad motherfrucker because he has superb fighting skills and an arsenal of weapons he thought could take me out but when that didn't work and I got that mask off him. He knew I was serious I would bring more pain to him if he created any more trouble."

Dick whistled impressed while Bruce's blood boil. Superman took out an enemy of his in his city? Batman _was_ the intimidating force. The criminals were to fear him, not this alien. On top of all of that, he had the nerve to remove his bat signal and replace it with his own symbol.

"So, did you summon us here to gloat?" Bruce gritted. "Are you trying to take over my city?"

"No." To prove his point, Kal removed the metal S shield he had over the giant light signal. "I did this to get you here." Kal placed the bat symbol over the signal and reattached it with his heat vision. As he worked, he spoke, "I know you two have been spying on me. No hard feelings. Batman, I know you hate me. Easily understood. I understand you and Diana are friends. Well, were friends before I arrived."

Kal mentioning Diana put Bruce on edge. He crossed his arms over his chest suspicious, "Is there a point to this?"

"Diana suffered a lot because of me. Her friendship with you is in shambles and her relationship with her mother is strained. The least I can do is repair that if I can. A lot of people don't like me but some are giving me a chance. I know you have a grudge against me because I caused you a lot of physical damage but I sense your anger towards me is more than the physical pain I caused you. I have to ask. Do you like Diana? Are you threatened by my presence?"

The forthright question caught Batman off guard. "_What_?"

"In my world, a couple of guys dealt with their problems-in most cases it involved a woman-by fighting it out until we beat ourselves senseless and have a drink afterwards. Unfortunately, I can't do that with you."

"You got that right," Dick muttered. "Fight will be over ten seconds." Four eyes turned to Dick. Two were smiling and two were scowling, "Just saying."

Kal continued, "I can only say I'm sorry for what I did. I was driven by my desire to know the truth of my past and learn who killed my adoptive parents. When motivated for something you desperately want, you are driven to do things you don't normally do."

Bruce never thought it was possible but on one small, miniscule level, he saw where Kal was coming from. If he had a chance to learn who killed his parents…. Maybe. Just maybe Kal wasn't a completely bad guy. He still didn't like Kal fighting his criminals in his city.

"There's something I don't get about you, Batman," Kal went on. "You made a full recovery from the injuries I gave you. I'm sure you had psychological trauma over what happened but you handle crazies _all_ the time. Bane broke your back once and you got over that."

"Who told you that?" Dick asked.

"Read it." Not even the Justice League could keep everything a secret with the Internet around. "If anyone can get over this, you can so why the grudge? Which brings me back to my question. Do you have feelings for Diana? Am I an obstacle? Are you upset Diana developed feelings for me?"

Dick looked at Bruce. He wanted to hear the answer to this. If it was true, a lot of things certainly made sense.

"No. No. No."

"Is that your answer to all the three questions?" Kal asked.

"Yes."

"Just so you know, I can tell when you are lying and you lied on your answers."

Bruce frown.

"Which one?" Dick eagerly asked. "How can you tell Batman is lying?"

"My eyes and ears are very good. I can see through your heart. You can fool a lie detector but you can't fool me. As for telling you which question or questions Batman lied, I can't. That's up to him."

Dick gasped indignant. That wasn't fair! "You obviously haven't done your history on us if you expect _him_ to talk."

Kal grinned. "Sorry." He reached behind him and tossed a jar at Dick. "Perhaps this will make it up to you."

Dick caught the jar with one hand. "What's this?"

"A balm I use when I'm hurt. It heals much faster than anything you use on Earth. Try it if you like. I gotta go but I'll see you around. Let's go, Krypto." Before taking off, Kal smiled at Batman. The smugness of Kal angered Bruce. "Thanks for answering my questions, Batman."

Kal and Krypto jumped off the roof and disappeared into the night skies. Dick pocketed the balm while Bruce released an expletive. "Well, that was weird. So, what questions were you lying about, Bruce?"

"We need to see Commissioner Gordon about Black Mask capture."

"Aw, come on, you can't leave me hanging! Inquiring minds want to know!"

But Bruce did as he jumped down from the building towards Commission Gordon's office.

* * *

><p>Jonathan and Martha Kent always rose with the morning sun. With their farmland, they had to get up early to tend to the land. If they didn't, it would be well after dusk before they finished. Jonathan would get an early start on the farm while Martha stayed in and cook a big and hearty breakfast for herself, her husband and Kal.<p>

Right now, Kal was sleeping in. He usually rose an hour after sunrise and preferred to eat before going to work. His dog, Krypto, would slip in as soon as he smelled bacon on the skillet.

Martha turned on the television in the living room, wanting to hear the morning news as she worked in the kitchen. She had her back to the television, cracking eggs in a bowl when she heard chilling words from the news anchor.

"Breaking news according to this morning's edition of the _Daily Planet_, Superman and the Justice League have been keeping a secret from us. According to _Daily Planet _reporter Lois Lane Superman was the alien who defeated the Justice League six months in front of the Themyscira Embassy."

An egg slipped from Martha's hand and crashed onto the floor. Martha rushed to the living room, horrified at the image on the television. There was a split screen with the left side of Kal as the hairy bounty hunter and the right side of Kal, clean shaven as Superman.

"….according to an unnamed source in the Justice League, it was known among them Superman was the alien who brought the Justice League to their knees and kidnapped Wonder Woman. The Justice League covered this up with the Martian Manhunter disguising himself as Wonder Woman to fool the public. Fortunately, Wonder Woman was gone for four days but she later returned with the kidnapper we know as Superman."

"Jonathan!" Martha ran out of her home. She found her husband with his head under the hood of a tractor. "Jonathan!"

Jonathan pulled his head out to see his frantic wife running to him. He gripped her shoulders gently to steady her. "What's wrong, Martha? You're shaking."

"It's Kal. The world knows his secret."

* * *

><p>AN: So, there have been complaints over my story concerning Batman and Lois. Unless you are the sole creator of Batman and Lois, you have no right to tell me how to write them in my story which I do for free and fun. I will write characters how I want just as you have the right to write characters how you want. I may disagree with how someone writes a character but I don't attack the author personally for it. It's not worth getting worked up over how a fictitious character is written. For the one or two who said I made Lois a slut, may I refer you to Lois in Smallville and the men she went through before Clark like Green Arrow and Grant Gabriel who was her boss when he ran the Daily Planet for Lex. Then there is Lois history with men in the comics before she married Clark. The woman was no saint. So, from now on let's try to be civil and if you get angry just walk away from the story and cool off. Hopefully, when you cool down, you realize it's not a big a deal. Also, I will like to extend a special thanks to everyone who defended me and my story. It was greatly appreciated.<p>

Wonderbee: Hope you enjoyed the links. Didn't get a chance to follow up on Lex. So much else going on in the story. They'll pop up next chapter. I hope. LOL!

Unoaranya: Yes, we know why you have faith, Mr. I love teases! LOL! Yes Kal will get a taste of some of the unpleasantness now that his secret is out and you know Lex is up to something to join in on the unpleasantness. LOL! Oh, I bet you want to slam your head over the keyboard over Hippolyta. I'm mean. LOL!

Madge: Yes, Diana has insecurities and makes mistakes like the rest of us and like us, she has to learn the hard way. :sighs:

Joe: Thank you. Your suggestion was so funny. I had to use it. I don't get either the attacks either. It's just a story and I'm not getting paid for it. It's like being a celebrity but I don't have the money to flaunt in the critics faces. I want my money!

Ben: LOL! Hanging with Lobo has its advantages and disadvantages. Oh, you know it was fun what Kal did to Giganta. I bet you wished you could do that. Maybe not with Giganta. Maybe Powergirl? ;) I agree with Parasite. Some people tend to underestimate him but you shouldn't. Ah, Bruce. Believe it or not, he's slowly changing. I thought it would be fun to try a unique pairing with Lois and Wally. Who knows what I will do with that.

Godstaff: Lois finally has some remorse. Might not do any good when she meets Wally again. Batman softened a little. It's a start right and of course he and Kal will meet up again and it leaves a huge impression on Bruce.

KaliAnn: Thanks for the IM. Lex is up to something. I didn't want to do the same repetitive thing Lex is known to do like test Kal. That's been done in other stories, movies and TV. I want to go about their meeting another way. You're right about Bruce but it's not what you think.

Roshane: I wanted to put the ship scene in this chapter but so much was going on, I had to take it out.

Hellacre: Yeah, you know too much now. LOL! I hope you don't want to strangle me over Hippolyta and Diana's scene.

Supercyke: The stick is slowly coming out of his butt. LOL!

Jana: I hope that nonsense is done. It's really crazy to get worked up over a story. I really went with something random Lois and Wally, didn't I? LOL! You can't write stuff like this unless it's an AU. So when you can, just do it I say. I love AUs. It gives me more freedom to write characters and free them from the labels that get stuck on them like Clark being a boy scout or Diana being uptight. It's fun.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thanks for the reviews and thanks for the help Hellacre.

The Bounty Hunter

Part Sixteen

Krypto awakened to the rising sun peeking through the window of the guesthouse he and Kal called home. Krypto crawled out of his bed and stretched his body. He jumped on the windowsill, watching the sun shine over the fields of the Kent Farm.

Ever since Dirk and Saki's death, Krypto's home has been Kal's ship. After their deaths, they left the planet Krypto and Kal knew as home for seventeen years. Kal tried to set up homes on other planets but they never lived their long before Kal grew restless or a bounty hunting job had him on the move. That job would lead to another job and another that Kal gave up living on one particular planet and made his ship his home. Krypto didn't mind for being with Kal was home. Still, living on a ship left Krypto longing for the days he would run carefree on a stretch of land, swim in a lake, play with the animals and soar in the sky under the warmth of a yellow sun.

Being on Earth, Krypto was allowed such joys. He could fly in the skies and not worry of a magical creature trying to harm him. He often flew to Africa to play with the animals. He liked wrestling with the lions and tigers, race with the birds in the sky, the cheetah on the ground and play with the gentle but large elephants.

Six months on Earth was the longest he and Kal stayed in one spot. Krypto hope they will stay longer.

Krypto jumped off the windowsill and entered the bathroom. After he and Kal moved in, Kal modified the bathroom. Adding Krypto's portable toilet from the ship was one of the big changes Kal made to the bathroom. After relieving himself Krypto, pressed a button on the toilet which activated the vaporizer that dispelled of his excrements. Krypto then entered the personal shower Kal installed. He pressed a tile on the wall with a water symbol. Water poured from the shower head. He pressed another tile with a soap symbol. A brush covered with liquid soap emerged from the wall and scrubbed Krypto down. After his shower, Krypto pressed the water tile again, shutting off the water. Krypto shook most of the water off and pressed a tile with a heat symbol. Hot air blew over Krypto, drying him and the shower.

Once dry, Krypto emerged from his shower and returned to his master's bedroom where Kal slept on his back with the sheets to his waist. Krypto jumped on the bed, approached Kal and licked his face.

Kal opened his eyes to a wet tongue licking him awake. "Oh, Krypto," Kal groaned. He put a hand on Krypto's face and pushed him away. "Unless you are a woman, I don't want you waking me up this way." Hurt at the brush off, Krypto whimpered and laid next to Kal. Kal hugged his dog and affectionately rubbed his head. "You know I love you, Krypto. I just don't want your tongue on me." Kal inhaled deeply, taking in Krypto's scent. "Took a shower on your own I see." He scratched Krypto's head. "Good boy but I could've given you one. How about we play before breakfast?" Krypto jumped onto floor and barked excitedly. Kal slipped out of his bed nude. "All right. Let me put some clothes on." Kal retrieved his boxers and tossed on a T-shirt.

Dressed, Kal grabbed a bag of toys and left the barn with Krypto eagerly following him. The two started their exercise racing across the Kent farm in fifty quick laps. Next, they flew in the sky, flying a lap around the globe before taking part in a game of Frisbee where Kal whisked the flat disc several miles before Krypto flew to retrieve it and bring it back to him. Next, Kal would hit a baseball with his bat, sending the ball miles away, over several countries. Krypto would chase after it and bring it back to Kal.

After a half hour of play, Kal and Krypto stopped in a savannah in Africa where Krypto played with friends Krypto made when the two travel to Africa months ago. Kal chuckled at Krypto wrestling with a lion. The golden big cat was nearly twice Krypto's size and yet his faithful companion always had the upper hand. Two lionesses watched nearby, preferring to lay under the warm sun than play with Krypto. "You have it easy, my friend. You can roam and play with no worries, no women problems. You don't have one flagrantly chasing you while the one you want is afraid to take a chance and stand up to her controlling mother."

Kal shook his head at his own behavior. What was wrong with him? He should enjoy having a woman chase him. Only the woman chasing him wasn't the one he wanted. "After seeing Lobo getting tangled with multiple women, I thought I was smart enough not to do the same thing. Of course our reasons are different. Lobo deliberately went after multiple women." Kal sat between the lionesses. He rubbed one of the lionesses head. In response, the lioness bit Kal's hand. Kal chuckled at the lioness playfulness. They played this game before. The other lioness dug her head in Kal's bag of toys. She pulled her head out of the bag with a ball lodged in her mouth. She purred at Kal as she rubbed her head against his free hand. Kal took the ball from the lioness and tossed it. The lioness chased after it. The lioness chewing on his hand released him and gave chase for the ball, too.

Kal watched as one of the lioness retrieve the ball. The other playfully whacked it out of her mouth, forcing the lioness to engage in a playful bout for the ball. "I must be crazy. I didn't think I would settle with anyone but Diana is changing that. Ugh!" Kal groaned. "What is wrong with me? Being reflective on my actions isn't me. I'm watching my mouth around women when I didn't care what they thought. I find myself regretful of the things I have done to Diana. The kidnapping was deplorable but I shouldn't have smacked her ass, as nice as it did feel on my hand. I shouldn't have forced a kiss on her no matter how good if felt."

The lionesses returned with the ball and Kal rubbed their heads affectionately. "And I'm talking to animals about my problem. Lobo is right. I _am_ turning into a pus."

Taking a break from playing, the animals drank water from a lake. Sounds of a plane overhead were picked up by Kal and Krypto's sharp ears. While the big cats continued drinking from the lake, Kal noticed Krypto's eyes gazed upward. He had his tongue out and his tail wagged excitedly at the plane.

"Don't even think about it," Kal warned his faithful dog. "Let's head back home. I'm sure Martha has breakfast ready."

Kal and Krypto to return to the Kent Farm a quarter to eight. Kal entered the home from the kitchen. He spotted Jonathan and Martha Kent watching the TV. Television didn't interest Kal too much and he only watched to get news on where he was most needed. So, he paid them no mind as he cleaned the mess of the dropped egg on the floor, fill Krypto's drinking bowl, poured his breakfast and lastly poured himself a glass of milk.

"This is terrible," Kal heard Martha say. "How do we tell Kal this?"

Something on television concerned him? Interested, Kal entered the living room. "Tell me what?" Kal looked over them at the television. He was on the news and so was his secret. "Oh, so the world knows about my past." Highlights of Kal's battle with the Justice League played on the television through the news anchor wrap up. Kal frowned at live images of the press in front of the Themyscira Embassy in New York and the Hall of Justice in Washington, D.C. "Why are they there?"

"They want an explanation from the Justice League and Wonder Woman. They are waiting for a statement."

"I better get this paper and read what Lois Lane had to say." Kal crossed his arms over his chest. "Her name sounds familiar. The Daily Planet is in Metropolis, right?"

"Yes. Lois Lane-oh," Martha stopped when she saw Diana stepping out of the Themyscira Embassy. "Wonder Woman is gonna speak."

With Diana, was Julia. The older woman looked stern with her laser eyes scanning the sea of reporters. She walked closely with Diana who appeared calm, but Kal knew Diana wasn't calm. If anything, Julia was replicating Diana's inner feelings.

"Good morning," Diana spoke to the group of reporters. "I will not take any questions at this time but I will confirm Superman is the man who fought the Justice League six months ago." Many reporters began clamoring for questions. Diana raised her hand and silenced them. "I understand you are concern about Superman but I can assure you, he doesn't pose a threat. The Justice League wouldn't put the safety of the world in jeopardy if we thought Superman would harm the good people of this planet. Many of you may find this hard to believe but Superman is an ally. Don't judge him by his past. Give him a chance to prove himself. Thank you."

Diana turned and entered the Embassy ignoring the question by the reporters. Julia followed closely as if being Diana's shield against the press.

"Oh, dear. I know Wonder Woman's being brave, but I can imagine she is very hurt by this." Martha's heart went out to Diana. "I don't understand why anyone in the Justice League would speak to the press on this matter. Didn't they understand talking to the media would make them look bad?"

"Whoever did it, is an idiot. I don't care what the people think of me but to leave Diana for an attack like this pisses me the fruck off." Kal caught himself for his outburst and apologized. "Sorry for the language but I don't like Diana being treated unfairly."

"Understandable." Jonathan put a firm arm around Martha. "I would be angry, too, if Martha's name was tarnished. I would want to know who did it and I wouldn't be afraid of using my fists to get answers."

"At least you don't have to worry about the press knowing you are a couple," Martha tried to remain positive. "Do the Justice League know about you and Wonder Woman?"

"I'm sure they know there's an attraction between us but Diana and I aren't a couple."

"But I thought…." Martha didn't understand. Judging from what she and Jonathan saw, they were certain Kal and Wonder Woman were carrying a romance.

Normally, Kal would keep feelings of the heart to himself but living with the Kents, Kal formed a closeness with the middle-aged couple that left Kal comfortable being honest with them. "I thought Diana and I were going to rekindle what was starting before we had to part ways but unfortunate circumstances are preventing that."

"Unfortunate circumstances?" Jonathan couldn't imagine what that meant. "Like what?"

"Diana's mother is blackmailing her. She threatened to strip Diana of her title and her responsibilities as Wonder Woman and force it on her sister, Donna."

"Princess Donna." Martha saw pictures of her, too. "Being second in line, I'm sure she isn't groomed for the responsibilities given to Wonder Woman. She's probably not ready to do the tasks of her older sister."

"Right. So, Diana told me to forget about her and move on."

"You're not gonna do that, are you?" Jonathan hoped not or he will have to set Kal straight on going after what he wanted.

Kal shrugged. "I want to do the right thing by Diana. I made many mistakes with her. Maybe this issue with her mother is a sign we can't be together."

"No! It means you have to fight harder for her!" Jonathan couldn't believe Kal was giving up so easily. "Now I know you did a terrible thing kidnapping Wonder Woman, but I know you are not the man her mother thinks you are. It will take time but if you want her, you fight for her."

Jonathan had a point. He should have hope and fight for Diana but if Diana wasn't willing to fight for them, could their relationship really work?

* * *

><p>"All right! Who the hell blabbed?"<p>

An irate Hal Jordan slammed the front page of the Daily Planet across the table. The front page read, "Super Cover-up!" with a picture of Kal from six months ago as the hairy bounty hunter who took down the Justice League and next to it a picture of Kal as Superman in Metropolis two days ago.

In the room with Hal were Diana, Zatanna, Wally, J'onn, and Shayera. Batman was called to attend the meeting but he didn't show up. Diana sat in her seat silent with her arms folded over her chest. She eyed each of her comrades carefully, wondering who talked.

"Well?" Hal asked again. "Do I need to start knocking heads to get some answers?"

"Could Batman have done it?" Shayera asked. "He's the only one not here."

"Bruce wouldn't have done this. I know he dislikes me now but he wouldn't do this."

"She's right. I didn't do it." All eyes turned at the arrival of Batman. He stepped in the room circling the table, staring at everyone suspiciously. "But someone in this room did. The details Lois Lane reported, the injuries I suffered were only known to me, Hal, Dinah, Donna, Wally, Zatanna, J'onn and Dr. Midnight. Donna wouldn't speak on the implications it would have on Diana. Dr. Midnight wouldn't talk so one of you did."

"It wasn't me." Zatanna noticed Bruce scowling at her. "Get that scowl off your face, Bruce. You're not intimidating me."

Bruce took his eyes off Zatanna and eyed everyone else, mentally eliminating the snitch. J'onn wouldn't have done it. Neither would Hal. That left…..

"I told her."

Wally.

Diana suspected someone in the Justice League talked. She never thought it was Wally. He was always upbeat and loyal, which made his confession all the more puzzling. "You?"

The shock and hurt in Diana's voice made Wally feel even more guilty. "It was an accident."

Hal gritted his teeth. "Spilling a drink on someone is an accident. Telling a reporter the secret of Superman and his past is stupid!"

"What were you thinking?" Dinah blast him.

"I was upset! I needed someone to talk to!" Wally snapped. "I was so upset with how Superman affected the Justice League. He pitted Diana and Bruce against each other and caused them to have a huge fight in front of the entire League. I had to talk to someone. Lois has been so nice to me over these months."

"Months?" Hal yelled.

Wally explained, "Lois never came across as snooping for a story. She seemed to really like me and listened to my problems. I never said anything to her about Superman until he appeared in Metropolis."

"Wait a minute," Hal put the pieces together. "That woman you wanted to get close to was Lois Lane?" Yesterday, Wally told him he finally slept with the woman he wanted. He was so happy about it. Hal never thought it was Lois Lane. Hal groaned, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Idiot!" Dinah was so furious she could scream. "What were you thinking getting involved with a reporter, especially one as nosy as Lois Lane?"

"Wally feels guilty enough as it is," J'onn spoke calmly. "What he did wasn't done in malice. It was a mistake."

"I'm sorry." Wally apologized. He buried his face in his hands. He felt so guilty he wanted to crawl in a hole and not come out. "I didn't know she would sleep with me _and_ tell my story."

"You slept with her, too?" Zatanna shrugged. "Well, at least you got something out of it."

Bruce shook his head, "There you go."

Zatanna glared at Bruce. "And what does that mean?"

"You know what it means."

Zatanna narrowed her eyes at him. If he was close to her, she would hit him. No, trip him. That would be even better. "No, I don't. Why don't you tell me?"

"Could everyone leave?" All this inner fighting was pushing Diana to the brink. "I'd liked to speak to Wally alone."

Zatanna and Bruce left the room silently bickering. Hal gave Wally a 'you're dead' look as he filed out with J'onn, Shayera and Dinah.

Diana rose from her seat and took the empty seat next to Wally. Wally had his arms on the table with his hands buried in his head. "Oh, Wally." Diana gently pulled Wally hands from his face and into her hands. Wally turned in his seat so he was facing her. "I know Kal arriving has thrown a wrench into things. I know many of you don't approve of Kal but we've been friends for years, Wally. Why didn't you try talking to me if you were feeling this way?"

"I don't know. It's not as if it would've done anything."

"No matter how you are feeling, even if it's anger towards me, you can still talk to me. Always."

Wally looked down not meeting Diana's eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

Diana touched Wally's chin forcing him to look at her. "No. I'm mad at myself. Perhaps I should've consulted you-"

"No, Diana," Wally stopped her. "Don't blame yourself. You don't have to take everything on your shoulders, Diana."

"But you were so frustrated because of me. You didn't have anyone to talk to. You felt you couldn't talk to me. Of course I feel guilty. Of course I feel blame."

Wally shook his head. "No, this is all me, Diana. I spoke to Lois. I never talked to you. I was quiet when I should've said something. This is my fault and Lois Lane and I'll see her when I leave here. I just hope your boyfriend doesn't send his dog after me." Wally shuddered at a repeat performance of Krypto slamming between his legs.

The joke brought a smile to Diana's face for a moment. Then reality set in on her situation with Kal. "Kal isn't my boyfriend and he won't send Krypto after you."

"What? You and he aren't seeing each other?" Wally was baffled. "But I thought…."

"I know but Kal and I have decided to remain friends." She smiled trying to show she was fine with the decision. "It's better this way."

"It doesn't sound like you mean that." Wally wanted to be glad things weren't going well for Diana and Kal but at the same time, he wanted Diana to be happy. Like everyone, he had a soft spot for Diana and wanted the best for her. He just didn't see it being Kal.

"I have come to realize it's not meant to be for us."

"Why?"

She couldn't tell him it had to do with her mother. No one could know what her mother was doing to her. "It's just not."

"Is it because of the Justice League?" Wally persisted.

"No."

"Did Kal hurt you? I know I will get my ass kicked but I will fight him if he did."

Wally defending her honor brought a smile to her face. Wally was so sweet. She couldn't be mad at him. No one could for long. "No, he didn't. I told Kal to move on and I rather not talk about why."

"Okay," Wally reluctantly gave in. "As long as you did it for your own reasons and no one else's."

"Why would you think that?"

Wally shrugged. "You have a habit of putting everyone else's needs and desires above yours. Hopefully, that's not the case because you can't please everyone."

No, and Diana knew that but it was more than pleasing her mother. She was also protecting her sister.

* * *

><p>Twelve-year-old Lisa was angry her mother made her stay home to watch her younger, sick brother, Eric. It was so unfair. She was supposed to be meeting her friends today and see the latest <em>Twilight<em> movie but her Mom's boss called her into work and Lisa was left in charge of her brother.

"Stupid Eric. I don't see why I have to watch him. He only has the flu. All he has to do is stay in bed and he'll be fine."

Lisa wrapped a pot holder around the hot handler of the boiler and poured hot chicken soup in a bowl. "It's not fair. I'm always forced to look after him. He's eight. He needs to start looking after himself."

Lisa placed the boiler back on the hot coil of the electric stove with the pot holder dangerously close to the hot coil. She carried the soup bowl to Eric's room, grumbling all the way. Eric sat in bed, playing games on his Xbox. His nightstand was cluttered with medicine, thermometer, vapor rub, tissue boxes and empty juice glasses. Lisa entered and nearly shoved the bowl in his face.

"Here's your soup, stupid."

Eric lowered the controls and took the bowl of soup. "I'm not stupid!"

"You got sick."

Eric ate a spoonful of soup. "That's doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Oh, who cares what you think," Lisa groused. "I can't see the new _Twilight_ movie because of you. I'm always stuck with you when Mom has to go to work! You need to start taking care of yourself!"

"Mom took care of you when you had pneumonia," Eric argued. He suddenly laid his bowl on the bed as he was overcome with a heavy coughing fit.

Lisa rolled her eyes, uncaring of her brother's sickness. "I was weaker than you. I didn't have enough energy to play games. Mom always liked you more 'cause you're the baby. I hate her and I hate you!" Lisa stormed out of Eric's room and into hers. She locked the door and laid on her bed. She turned on her iPod and plugged her ears. If Eric needed something, he will have to fend for himself. She was done being babysitter.

With her music playing in her ears, Lisa drifted to sleep. Unbeknownst to Lisa, she failed to turn off the stove leaving a coiled range on next to the potholder. Smoke expelled from the potholder. That smoke quickly turned to fire consuming the potholder. The hungry fire spread over the stove, the countertops, consuming everything in its path.

When the smoke reached the fire alarm, it sent a signal to the security system. When the calls to the house weren't answered, the security company immediately notified the fire department.

Fire trucks rolled to the house in five minutes. When they arrived the house was consumed in flames and heavy smoke.

Kal took his time flying to the Themyscira Embassy. After Diana was forced to speak to the media earlier that morning, Kal wanted to talk with Diana. As he flew over New Jersey, his ears picked up the sounds of fire trucks. Looking closer, he saw a house in flames. Curious, he decided to investigate.

Firefighters battled the blazed when Superman landed. "Need some help?"

One of the firefighters turned his head to Superman. "We don't need your help, alien! We know all about you!"

"Yeah!" the fire captain agreed. "For all we know, you could've caused this fire."

The backlash was starting earlier than Kal expected. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"You kidnapped Wonder Woman and attacked the Justice League. You're capable of anything." The big, if somewhat foolish, fire captain put his hands on Kal's chest in a feeble attempt to push him away. "Now get out of here!"

The crowd of neighbors who were watching the fire took part in the attack on Kal, "We don't need you! Get out of here!"

Kal was going to leave when his ears picked up voices coming from the burning house. Ignoring the yelling of the angry crowd, Kal scanned the home. There were two bodies inside. A boy and a girl. The girl was on the floor in her bedroom coughing heavy smoke and crying for help. The boy laid on the floor in his bedroom unconscious.

Kal ran inside the home, knocking down the door in the process. The fire was contained in the kitchen and living room. He quickly blew out the fire with his powerful lungs. Next, he went upstairs for the children. Kal knocked down Eric's door and found the boy laying still on the floor. He wasn't dead but he wasn't breathing. Kal turned the boy over and applied CPR to the child. After forcing air down the boy's throat a third time, did he cough heavily.

Eric was still weak as his eyes slowly focused on Kal. "Superman?"

"That's me." Kal picked up the boy and carried him out of the room. He kicked down Lisa's door. Stunned at the fallen door, the coughing girl shuffled back. With all the smoke she inhaled, Lisa thought she was seeing a mirage. Superman couldn't be in her home and he couldn't be holding her brother.

She didn't believe it until Superman spoke. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Lisa didn't hesitate to jump in Superman's arms. She clutched onto him tightly as he carried and her brother out of the house.

The crowd was in stunned silence to see Superman carrying to children out. Kal ignored the stares and he went to the firefighters. "These kids need medical attention."

Fearful for the children in Kal's arms, a big burly man in the crowd march to Kal and swung a bat against Kal's back. Despite the bat breaking into two pieces, he held his ground as he shouted at Kal. "Drop those kids and get out of here, alien! I bet you caused the fire!"

Kal turned to the civilian irate. "You're gonna attack me when I have two sick children in my arms?" His eyes momentarily flashed red sending his attacker to step back in fear. "Am I a real threat or is it you and everyone who are so quick to judge, who let their own paranoia take over any reasoning they did have? And do you really think a bat will harm me? I just walked into a burning house. Fruck off, you loser!" Kal grimaced. He did it again. "Sorry," he said to the kids. "I'm never gonna get this cursing under control." Kal told the fire captain. "I'll take the children to the hospital. Let the parents know."

Kal received a warmer welcome at the hospital. No one judged him or forced him out of the hospital. They took the children and carried them off to be treated for smoke inhalation. Kal waited, wanting a progress on the children before he left. He waited thirty minutes before he was able to see Lisa.

The girl sat on the hospital bed crying.

"Don't cry," Kal said as he sat next to Lisa. "A nurse told me your brother inhaled a lot of smoke. They want to keep him overnight but he should be all right."

"Mom's gonna kill me. I almost killed Eric and I burned the house."

Kal's first instinct was to tell Lisa to toughen up. It's what Dirk would say but somehow Kal knew that wouldn't work in this situation. "I'm sure you didn't mean it."

"I left the stove on," Lisa admitted through thick tears. "I bet that's how the fire started. It's my fault. I was so angry at Mom making me stay home and watch Eric when I wanted to go to the movies. Now we don't have a place to live and I almost killed my brother."

"You made a mistake. We all do." Kal patted the child's back, hoping that would get her to stop crying.

"Like you?" Lisa asked as she wiped her tears away. "They say on the news you kidnapped Wonder Woman. You hurt the Justice League six months ago."

Kal assumed the child didn't know of the news breaking that morning. The fact she knew and yet allowed him to take her and her brother to safety was encouraging. "Yeah, I did do that. It was a mistake and I don't plan making a mistake like that again." Kal gazed at the child curiously. "You're not scared of me?"

"No. I mean, that's in the past right?" Lisa asked hopeful. "Mom said we shouldn't always judge someone on their past and if you were bad, you wouldn't have saved me and Eric."

"That's right." Kal chuckled. "How come adults can't be as bright as you?"

Lisa smiled shyly. The compliment made her blush. "I don't know."

"Lisa!"

Lisa jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. Her face turned to one of pure fear as her mother rushed in the room and pulled Lisa into her arms. She was sobbing hysterically. Being in her mother's arms, Lisa cried again.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lisa's mother, Adele, told her. "I'm just glad you and Eric are all right." The mother caught Superman leaving the room. She wasn't going to let him leave without thanking him. "Thank you for saving my children, Superman."

Kal stopped at the door, smiling grateful the mother wasn't going to attack him. "No problem."

"We don't have a home, Mom," Lisa whispered. "Where will we live?"

Adele preferred to remain upbeat. Her children were alive. That was all that mattered. "We'll find some other place to live."

"Or I can fix up your home," Kal offered. "I have some experience in rebuilding homes and with my speed, it shouldn't take long. I can have ready before you return home."

"Oh, thank you!" Adele threw herself in Kal's arms for a hug and even slipped in a kiss on his cheek. "I don't care what the _Daily Planet_ said. I don't think you will do harm to us. Everyone deserves a second chance."

If only Bruce and Hippolyta were as opened to that as Adele, things would be different for Kal.

* * *

><p>Kal checked on Eric, even took a picture with the child before leaving to return to Adele's home. The neighbors were all back in their homes, leaving the fire fighters who were investigating the fire. A hushed silence fell when Kal stepped into the home.<p>

While many stared, wondering why Superman returned, one brave firefighter nervously approached Kal. "Um, I'm sorry for misjudging you. You helped two kids and if you hadn't, they would be dead and we wouldn't have known until it was too late. No one knew two kids were inside."

Kal accepted the apology though he was the only one as the other firefighters still looked at him with suspicion. "Looks like most of the fire occurred in the kitchen and living room."

"That's right," the fireman agreed. "A potholder left on the stove started it. The bedrooms upstairs have a lot of smoke but no damage."

"Good. Repairs should be easy." Kal walked around the living room. Looking around, he realized all the furniture would have to be tossed. Nothing was salvageable. "How long will you be here? I told the mother I will rebuild her house and I want to finish it before she and her children return home."

The fireman eyebrows went up. "You're gonna rebuild her house?"

"I told the mother I would. If I can get started now, I can fix it up before they return home."

As Superman continued to survey the home, the fireman looked on impressed. Even though he had a shady past, Superman was a decent guy and the firemen felt foolish for jumping to conclusion on what was printed in the _Daily Planet _and pounced on by the news networks who helped to create the media firestorm_. _

Two hours later Kal and Krypto were busy at work, repairing Adele's home. While neighbors stared, Kal and Krypto ignored them as they carried all the destroyed items out of the home. Thanks to the firemen, word spread what Superman was doing. Cameras showed up and local home improvement stores donated wood, paint, sheetrock, paint, tiles and appliances. Kal and Krypto diligently work, ignoring pleas from the media for an interview.

"I tell you, Krypto, the media are a whole different kind of crazy zhuutholes. Don't they have anything better to do than film us repairing a home?"

"Not when it can garner them ratings for their network," Zatanna said as she strolled in the room. "Face it, Kal. You are a hot commodity."

Kal turned his head slightly at the sudden arrival. Zatanna was dressed in civilian clothes: a tight red shirt, black mini skirt and knee high stiletto boots. She looked good. He had to admit that. "Are you stalking me?"

Zatanna laughed, "Hardly. You were on the noon news for putting out the fire. A neighbor recorded the argument you had with the fire captain and posted it on You Tube. Most of the people are on your side."

Kal turned his back on Zatanna returning to painting the walls in the living room while Krypto, with a paint brush in his mouth, painted the ceiling. Zatanna wished Kal wasn't in uniform for his cape covered his firm backside. "How long will you be here?"

"Don't know. Probably until the evening. Why?"

A knock interrupted Zatanna from answering. A young man in his early twenties smiled nervously at the two. "Mr. Superman, we have brought furniture for the family."

"You bought furniture?" Zatanna asked. "How did you afford that?"

"I didn't." Kal strolled to the man. "Who sent you to bring furniture?"

The young man lingered at Zatanna before Kal repeated the question. "Mr. Bruce Wayne. He saw the story on the news and wanted to help the family." He held up a card for Kal. "He sent this for you."

"Uh, thanks," Kal took the card. "Don't think this mean I've changed my mind about you. I'm only helping out the mother and her children.'"

Zatanna shook her head. "That, Bruce. As crazy as he drives me sometimes, he has his moments." With Kal being busy into the evening, it ruined her chances of getting some time with him alone. "I came by to let you know I talked to Dinah. If you like, we can have that dinner tomorrow night say eight?"

Kal noticed the young man was still in the room. His eyes were on Zatanna's body but Kal had no doubt he was listening to them. "You do realize we are not alone."

Zatanna wrapped an arm around his and her fingers caressed his strong bicep. "So? I don't care what others think if I'm seen with you. Anyone who is ashamed of being seen with you is a fool and not worth your time."

Even though Zatanna wasn't the one h wanted, he did like the fact she wanted to be around him. He welcomed her company. "What's the address to your apartment?"

"How about you come to our main land base in Washington, D.C. for dinner?"

"Your Hall of Justice?"

Zatanna nodded. "That's right."

Kal could picture the reaction from several members of the Justice League at his arrival. "Wouldn't that cause a riot?"

As if Zatanna cared how the League would react. "Don't worry about them. I'm not. Besides, it's not as if anyone can stop you."

"I don't want to force myself."

"You won't be forcing yourself. You're invited by me and anyone who has a problem with it needs to get use to you because you are not going away unless you want to."

Zatanna's confidence and her desire to stick by him were endearing. Spending an evening with her probably would be fun.

* * *

><p>Lois was all smiles as she stepped out of the Daily Planet for a late lunch. She received praises all morning for her story and spent much of the morning being interviewed by different television networks across the country.<p>

Lois waited for the light to turn red so she could cross the street when something ram into her, knocking her off her feet. She was being moved so fast, she didn't know where she was going until she suddenly stopped and found herself on top of the Daily Planet building. Holding her was none other than Flash.

"Wally."

Wally placed Lois on her feet. "Hello, Lois."

Lois pushed the hair from her face and smoothed down her skirt. She hoped she would meet Wally later rather than sooner. He wore his mask but she knew he was angry. "I know you are angry."

"I'm more than angry. I'm pissed! You used me! I came to you in confidence and you betrayed me!"

"I didn't want to tell but I thought the world had to know. The Justice League was keeping a huge secret from the world."

"We were but don't you think we did that so not to create a panic?" Wally asked. "Have you seen the news? People are scared! They think we deliberately put the world in jeopardy! They are criticizing Wonder Woman. You exposed how hurt Batman was. Did you think how that would affect his reputation? People were scared of Batman. They thought he wasn't human. Now they see he is."

Though she understood his anger, Lois stood her ground. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Wally, but you told me the Justice League criticized Wonder Woman for her actions regarding Superman, and it is foolish to let Superman, who you didn't trust, to roam the world unsupervised."

"Our criticizing Diana was behind closed doors. We're not stupid enough to tell the world that. We know how people can get. They will misinterpret things, twist things around to their own point of view. I don't like Superman but he didn't do anything to harm anyone unless they were bad guys in the time he was here and you knew that. Shouldn't that have told you he wasn't a bad guy and not to expose his past? He might not be likeable but he's not a bad guy. Whoa." Wally thought over what he said. "That's the first time I defended Superman. Never saw that coming."

Lois knew what Wally meant. She didn't like Cat Grant but she wasn't an evil person. Superman probably fit in the same category. "You have a point but I had to tell the story. It's my journalism instincts."

"Yeah, well your journalism instinct is damaging Wonder Woman's reputation, scaring the public and it hurt me and I really liked you. I thought you liked me, too." He sighed. "I have to know. Were you using me the entire time?"

Oh, boy. No matter how Lois explained it, she knew it wouldn't make her look good. "In the beginning, I was using you because I felt the Justice League was hiding something but after getting to know you, and after last night, I started to see something else."

"You mean the good sex," Wally bluntly guessed. Lois' silence was his answer. Well, the sex was good. Wally couldn't deny that but it couldn't overshadow Lois using him. She hurt his pride. "I know you talked about winning a Pulitzer. I guess you will get it over this story. I hope you're happy and you are proud of what you've done to get it."

Wally ran off the roof and down the building with gusts of speed that almost knocked Lois off her feet. She looked down the Daily Planet building trying to see in which direction Wally left. She could only murmur, "I'm sorry," but knew Wally didn't hear her. More importantly, he didn't believe her.

* * *

><p>Snapper Carr, fame news anchor for Metropolis News, traveled over Metropolis Park getting the opinions of the public over the revelation of Superman's past. Snapper approached two elderly men playing chess in the park. "With news of Superman's past coming to light, what is your opinion of it?"<p>

"I don't think we should trust him," the elderly man with a grey newsboy cap said. "He wasn't forthcoming with it when he tore the streets up fighting that dumb Grundy fella."

His chess partner was equally grumpy. "It says a lot when the Justice League didn't bother to tell the world about the alien. The Justice League's like politicians. They don't care about us but only themselves and their reputation."

In the park near the swings, sandbox and jungle gyms, young parents had their own opinions. A mother nursing her child said, "I don't trust him with my children. He could harm them."

A father with his two year old son in his lap had a different opinion. "Well, Superman was on the planet for six months. If he didn't harm us then, I don't think he will now. I heard this morning he save two kids from a fire. I'm a firm believer in second chances."

A woman dressed in a business suit and a Starbucks coffee cup in her hand didn't hold back. "What the hell was Wonder Woman thinking? This guy kidnapped her and she lets him come back to Earth with her? Does she like him or something? Did she get blinded by his looks?"

A businessman with the woman made a weak joke. "I guess that goes my chance with her."

"Ugh!" The woman was disgusted. "It's disappointing to see a role model like Wonder Woman fall for Superman. What kind of message does that send to women when picking a partner? It's okay if he kidnaps you as long as he looks good? Would she look the other way if a guy hits a woman as long as he's hot?"

"Whoa!" the man said. "I think you're jumping to conclusion. So Superman has a shady past. A lot of people have shady past and they turn their lives around to do good things. Superman's no different."

In the secret lair of the Injustice League, Lex hit the mute button on the television. The sinister billionaire turned to his group of criminal associates. "Well, this is an interesting turn of events. Public opinion is mixed over Superman."

"I'll say." Giganta nearly drooled at the image of Kal on the television. "It doesn't matter what they think, I'd certainly like another crack at him."

"He played you," Lex told Giganta. Even though he embarrassed her in battle, Giganta still ached for Superman's touch. If he didn't have a similar way with women, Lex would be jealous. "You just want him between your legs when we both know the only legs he wants to get between is Wonder Woman's."

"Pfft! You don't know for sure," Giganta argued. "Superman never said it."

"It's Wonder Woman," Joker said wryly. "All men want to get between her legs. Of course I want more. I would like to drop her in a vat of acid and put a pretty Joker smile on her face." Joker cackled madly at the thought leaving Lex to roll his eyes.

"Don't know why," Giganta grunted as she grabbed her breasts. "I'm certainly bigger than her and can grow in size."

Felix Faust muttered. "And unlike her, you're looser than slimy fishy puss—"

Giganta grabbed Felix Faust's head and slammed it into the table.

Joker howled in mad laughter. "That's probably the most banging Felix Faust got in a while."

"Shall we go back to the business at hand?" It was always like this when dealing with this bunch of psychos and losers that Lex considered beneath him. "From the information I retrieved from Parasite, I have all I need to convince Superman to work on our side."

"Don't keep us in suspense, Lexy" Joker crooned. "Tell us."

"When exposed to red solar energy, Superman loses most of his powers. That should even the playing field for Grundy and even Bane. I have my people building weapons that will accommodate our future dealings with him. My people are still currently looking for green meteors and there's another ace I have up my sleeve."

"A man of Superman's character won't break down because you build weapons that can weaken him." Penguin saw the press conference as did everyone else. Superman came across as tough and wouldn't break down so easily if he was physically weakened. "What will you do _when_ he refuse?"

"I'll defeat him," Lex's lips turned up into a sickening smile. "Maybe even let Joker torture him." He heard Giganta protest, "_After_ Giganta has her way with him." The giant woman smiled at that. "Superman's a proud man who thinks he is better than humans. The arrogance he displayed in his press conference, beating up motherfruckers and zhuutholes….." Lex scoffed. "It'll be a privilege bringing him down."

"Um, what exactly is a motherfrucker and zhuuthole?" Toyman asked innocently.

Penguin's monocle fell from his eye in a comical way. "Surely you jest. I'm a high class criminal with no need to use coarse language but even if I knew what Superman said."

Even though Lex said he had a way to bring Superman down, Killer Croc wasn't convinced. "I'll wait until I know Superman is on our side before I come out of hiding again. Solomon Grundy's recovered-"

Joker sneered. "As recovered a swamp zombie can be. I can't tell if Grundy is dumber or still the same after that beating he took from Superman."

Killer Croc couldn't argue with that. "Clayface ain't back to normal yet and I heard what Superman did to Black Mask in Gotham."

"Why hasn't Clayface retained his form again?" Giganta asked. "It's been two days. I thought your people were putting him back together."

They were but given what Lex learned before he called this meeting, he decided to end the project. "Clayface won't be coming back."

While villains gathered around the table were mildly shock at the news, Joker's eyes gleamed with sick humor. "He's dead?"

"More like incomplete like a jigsaw puzzle."

Penguin shuddered at the image of pieces of Clayface lying on an exam table in a dark lab. How disgusting! Penguin never vocally said it but he always thought Clayface looked like walking dung. "So, there isn't a way to put him back together?"

"Some of Clayface pieces are so minuscule, I don't see the point in doing so. It's too much time and money. Particularly mine." Not that Lex invested a lot of time and money into Clayface. He had his people working on more pressing matters, building weaknesses to Superman.

Instead of being horrified at what Lex was doing, Penguin was pleased, "One less deviant in Gotham to deal with. I never liked him anyway, but if Superman is a threat as he seems, I will stay in Gotham and keep to my businesses until he is on our side."

"Being in Gotham, doesn't guarantee safety," Joker laughed wilder than a hyena. "He took out Black Mask and his gang." Joker was pleased with that, too. One less competitor to deal with. Gotham was his city and anyone Superman eliminated was okay with the Joker. As long as it wasn't Batman. Joker wanted to take him out himself and with Superman revealing how vulnerable Batman really is, Joker knew just the plan to finally bring Batman down.

* * *

><p>Lois entered her apartment after eleven exhausted. Morning started off great but her confrontation with Wally put a damper on the rest of her day. Lois dropped her keys on her coffee table and her purse on the sofa. She started to go to her kitchen and heat up leftovers when something caught her left peripheral. No. Not something. A person.<p>

She turned seeing a dark silhouette behind her curtains on her balcony. It looked masculine. "Wally," Lois grimaced. "I guess he wants to chew me out again."

Lois started to ignore him but she figured he would stay there until she let him in. As she neared the balcony doors, Lois noticed the figure on the balcony was taller and physically bigger than Wally. She should move back, call the police perhaps but her curiosity got the better of her. She pulled back the curtains, floored to find her guest was none other than Superman.

Oh, boy. How did he find her? Was he going to harm her because of his story? No. Even with a shady past, Lois didn't believe that. Wally vouch he wasn't a bad guy. Still, she couldn't help being a little worried.

Nervously, Lois unlocked the glass door and pushed it wide enough for her to poke her head out.

"So, you've been talking about me, Lady. If this is your way to get a story from me, you got what you wanted. I'm here."

A rollercoaster of emotions flowed through Lois: shock, excitement, joy! Superman was here on her balcony and he wanted to talk. The story of the century landed in her lap! Screw this morning story. This story will get her the Pulitzer!

Lois hardly could contain her excitement as she pushed the glass door wider. "Come in." Lois briskly went to her sofa and retrieved her purse. She reached inside and turned on her recorder. "And call me Lois."

"Shouldn't you ask my permission before recording our conversation, Lady?"

_Does it count since he's an alien? _Lois chuckled nervously. "It's Lois. You have really good eyes."

"And ears," Kal added. "But you knew that."

"I guess I do. Have a seat." Lois sat on the sofa and patted a seat for him. Kal sat in a chair adjacent to the sofa. Lois played off the rejection with a forced smile.

"Do you understand what your story has done?" Kal asked. "I saved two children this morning and I was attacked by people who are scared of me because of the story you wrote."

"Yeah, I saw the footage on YouTube," Lois spoke with a twinge of regret. "I didn't expect that."

"What the hell did you expect?" Kal didn't hold back his irritation with the reporter. "Aren't you suppose to be some great reporter?" his voice dropped with sarcasm. "Can't be if you didn't think people would panic with your story."

Handsome he was, Lois didn't like Superman's criticism of her. "I'm a damn good reporter and I was doing my journalistic duty in reporting the truth about you."

Kal saw through Lois' cloud of journalistic duty. "You were making a name for yourself and damn the consequences. That's one thing I've noticed about the media here. They love to sensationalize."

Lois grew hot at the indignation. Who was he to criticize her work? As if he's been on this planet long enough to understand journalism. "I don't need you to make a name for myself. I'm already popular."

"Yeah, but the story on my life has increased your status." He saw some of Lois' interviews on the television. She was lapping it up. She wasn't fooling him. "I don't care what you say about me but I do have a problem with you judging Diana and the fact your story has caused a needless panic. I'm trying to do good here on this planet!"

_He has some nerve pinning everything on me. Jackass._ "It's your past that has caused the panic, Superman. I only wrote the truth."

"Half-truths," Kal corrected her. "I kidnapped Wonder Woman and I attacked the Justice League but did your source tell you why?"

"No. He kept that to himself." Now that she thought about it, Lois wondered why. "The fact is you told some half-truths yourself. In your impromptu press conference you said your parents initially sent you to Earth but you were detoured. Is that true?"

"Yes. I don't know what happened but the ship detoured in space. Maybe there was a meteor storm, maybe the ship malfunction while leaving Krypton. Either way, my ship went off course and I was found by a bounty hunter. He and his wife took me in and raised me as their son. They were killed on my birthday."

Ouch. Well, that cooled some of the anger Lois had towards Kal. Suddenly she felt pity for him. "That had to be heartbreaking."

Kal shrugged it off. He rather not go into details about them to Lois. No telling how she would sensationalize that. He did tell Lois about Darkseid which the reporter knew of due to Darkseid's past attacks on Earth and the deal he made with him. Of course he conveniently left out Darkseid's reasons for wanting Diana, letting the reporter assume whatever she wanted.

A wedge of guilt stabbed Lois' chest. She thought she felt bad after talking with Wally but after learning why Superman kidnapped Wonder Woman and their escape from Darkseid…. _He did it for those reasons. Oh, damn. That will garner sympathy for sure and it won't have me looking too good over what I initially wrote. Perry's gonna have my head. _

Still, Lois saw how she could turn things around. People have short attention span these days with the Internet. They will forget when they read her follow up on Superman. Perry won't but this story will lessen his imminent verbal lashing at her. This story will sell more papers than her first story and would certainly win over many of Superman's critics and garner sympathy from many, particularly the female readers. Hell, even Lois was warming up to Superman again after he infuriated her earlier. He could be insulting and blunt but there was something about his mannerism, his confidence that was utterly attractive. Lois wondered if Wonder Woman was affected by his presence and if that had some influence in her allowing Superman to return to Earth with her.

"So, Superman," Lois stared at Kal trying to read his body language, "how close are you and Wonder Woman?"

The sudden change of topic had Kal on alert. "Diana and I are friends."

"Friends?" Lois didn't buy it. "Let's not forget you kidnapped her. I understand Wonder Woman teaming up with you but if I were her, I would consider you more of an acquaintance than a friend."

"That's you. Not Diana." And he was glad for that.

"Obviously." He was defensive. Did she touch a nerve? She hoped she did. "So, have you met any ladies in your time here? Are you dating anyone? The female readers would like to know."

Kal wondered if Lois was among the women. He remembered how she looked at him when he rescued her. Like she wanted to eat him. "No and this interview is over." Kal stood. "You should have enough to calm the public with the truth and take some scrutiny off Diana."

As Superman headed towards the balcony, Lois reached for her recorder and followed him. "You almost fooled me, Superman."

Kal stopped. He turned his head in her direction. "What does that mean?"

Lois reached Superman just as he stepped onto her balcony. "I thought you showed up here to solely clear your name but you did this for Wonder Woman, too. You care for her, don't you? Are you two secretly dating?"

"I was a bounty hunter, Lady. I defended a lot of good people in space against a lot of bullies and punks and some really nasty motherfru- er, let's say some really bad guys so when I see a good person's name get tarnished and it's my fault, I make it right."

Yeah, right. Lois wasn't an ace reporter for her looks. She knew a lie when heard it. "You didn't answer my question."

"If you can't see the answer in my question, how are you a good reporter?"

The snarky smiled immediately fell from Lois' face. Anger returned as she watched Superman jump off her balcony and flew off. "Jackass."

* * *

><p>Kal flew to Smallville after leaving Lois' apartment. After a long day that involved saving two children from a fire, rebuilding their home and speaking with Lois Lane, Kal was ready to spend the rest of the night relaxing. Kal stopped by the Themyscira Embassy before seeing Lois, hoping to speak with Diana but she wasn't home. Maybe tomorrow Kal thought as he touched down in front of the barn.<p>

Lights were on in the barn. It was well after midnight and the Kents were sound asleep in their home so they weren't waiting up for him. Kal looked inside, his mood lifted when he saw who was waiting for him.

Kal entered the barn to find Diana sitting on the bottom steps of the loft. Diana hadn't notice him as she was thoroughly engaged in playing with Krypto. Kal watched for several minutes Krypto lapping up Diana's attention; jumping in the air to retrieve whatever treat she would throw at him, testing his strength in a game of tug-of-war with his chew toy and rolling over and sitting as she commanded. Kal shook his head. Krypto was whipped around Diana.

"He must really like you to do that. Krypto hates being given simple commands."

Diana turned to Kal, a beautiful smile spreading across her face. "Hi."

"How long you've been here?" Kal knelt as Krypto approached him in a quick greeting before going back to Diana's side. Traitor. "It's after midnight."

"Three hours."

Now he knew why Diana wasn't at the Embassy. "After the other day, I wasn't expecting to see you anytime soon."

"I know." Diana gave Krypto her attention once more. If she looked at Kal while her mind returned to that fateful moment, her resolve may falter. "After the news broke this morning….."

"Yeah," Kal understood for he had the same reaction. "I was on my way to see you after your press conference but I got sidetracked."

"Yes, I know." It was after the Justice League meeting when Zatanna turned Diana to the noon news. Diana wasn't aware Zatanna slipped away as she was focused on Kal's story. She was proud of Kal as he continued to help despite the neighbors wanting him to leave. She wanted to hug him but thought best of it. She would be tempted if she was in his arms. "How are the children?"

"Eric's in the hospital overnight as a precaution. Everyone should go home in the morning."

"That was very nice of you to rebuild the mother's home." Krypto barked as if reminding Diana he was there, too. "And you, too, Krypto." Diana affectionately rubbed Krypto's back as the white Labrador licked Diana's cheek. She giggled at the attention. "I saw you."

Kal didn't think too much of his good deed. It was the right thing to do. "They need a home to return to. If one has the ability to help, you should and that's what I did. You should thank Bruce, too. He sent new furniture."

That wasn't surprising to Diana at all. "Bruce is a lot of things, Kal. One thing that won't change is his good heart."

"When it counts," Kal snorted. "He hasn't forgiven you and your heart is bigger than his."

"I don't want to talk about that." Diana didn't want to get in a heavy conversation about Bruce or anyone else. She wanted this moment now to be hers and Kal's. "I brought you something. Follow me."

"A gift?" Kal presumed as he followed Diana up the stairs to the loft. Kal noticed Krypto was coming up, too. "What did you get me?"

"No gift. I'm returning something to you."

Diana reached the top of the steps first, then Krypto. When Kal reached the top, he froze. Sitting on the floor, with a big red bow around it was Kal's baby ship. "Is that…?" He slowly walked to the tiny ship enchanted. He never thought seeing his baby ship would affect him this way. He swallowed suddenly overwhelmed. "My ship."

Diana silently watched Kal study the ship, marveling at it in precious wonder. As he ran his fingers over strange markings that were Kryptonian neat the glass dome, Diana asked, "Do you know what it reads?"

"I better or I haven't been paying enough attention to my lessons," Kal quipped. "It reads, 'Safe journey to Earth, Little Kal-El.'"

"It took a long time, but you made it."

"Because of you," Kal found himself staring at Diana. The emotions in him were churning. Diana didn't know how much he wanted to act on them now. It didn't help knowing what position they were in this spot two days ago. The visual of Diana beneath him, her hair spilling across the hay, her body hot and-

"Kal?" Diana's sweet voice broke his reverie. "What are you thinking?"

Nothing Diana would want to know. "It's not important." Kal turned away to focus on his ship again. His hands glided over the ship, taking notice of each bump, scratch and dent, mentally deciphering why his ship looked so damaged. "That's what happened," Kal said solemnly.

"What happened?"

"My ship." Kal's right hand studied a sharp dent in the ship. "Looks like my ship got caught in a meteor storm, probably debris from Krypton. It must've veered my ship off course and missed the portal that was to take me to Earth." Kal opened the dome of the ship. He peered inside noticing the seat he was in as a baby and the special seat made for Krypto. He laughed, "Krypto, you were so small. So was I." His fingers touched the seat he traveled in. "I can't believe I was so small."

Kryptonian words were etched in his seat. Kal touch the engraved words and to his surprise the seat split inside. "Look at this, Diana. There's a secret compartment in my ship."

Diana peered down at the opened seat. Inside was an electronic tablet. "How did you open it?"

"I think it's like the Rubix. It's activated by my DNA." Kal pulled out the tablet. "That's good for it means Darkseid never got his slimy hands on it."

"It's a framed photo," Diana remarked of the picture on the tablet.

There was a still photo of baby Kal lying on a blanket with Krypto as a pup but it wasn't a framed photo. "No. It's a video. I had something like this in a cruder model growing up." Kal tapped the screen, bringing the video to life. Baby Kal started crawling off the blanket. Krypto sprang to action by pinning Kal's legs between his front legs, stopping the baby's movements. Kal struggled as he stretched his tiny arms trying to grab at anything that would pull himself from Krypto.

Lara spoke off screen, "Oh, look at Kal, Jor-El. He's trying to get away but Krypto is determined to keep him on the blanket."

"Krypto," Jor-El spoke, "is Kal's protector, Lara. Krypto won't let Kal out of his site."

Baby Kal stopped struggling and laid on the blanket. He gave up moving but there was a mischievous glint on his face, as if thinking of a contingency plan. Krypto released Kal thinking the baby was done with crawling. That was all Kal was waiting for. Kal resumed crawling again which caused Lara and Jor-El to laugh as Krypto went after him. Krypto pounced on Kal again. This time he laid his head on Kal's bottom.

Kal grunted as he tried pulling his body away from Krypto. When his attempt to escape failed, Kal cried. Lara came into view and picked up Kal. "Oh, my darling Kal." Lara kissed Kal's cheek and rocked him gently to settle. "Krypto's only protecting you. He will always protect you."

"But he isn't the only one." Jor-El took his son out of his wife's arms. He raised his son over his head, causing Kal to squeal at being raised so high. "Your mother and I will protect you, too. No matter what."

The video stopped on a smiling baby Kal staring down at his doting father. Kal was silent as he stared at the frozen image but Diana could tell Kal was very moved by what he saw. It was another example his parents did care for him. "In all the holograms of my father in the Rubix, he never looked joyful. He was always serious."

"This tablet was Krypton's version of home videos," Diana speculated. "It will allow you to see another side of your parents."

Kal tapped a few buttons, quickly familiarizing himself with the device. The screen filled with several file names. There was so much video stored. This was more than Kal hoped for. While the Rubix gave Kal information of Krypton and his lineage this tablet had intimate videos of his parents, probably him since birth until Krypton's end. "Thank you, Diana." There was a softness on his face Diana never saw before. His cerulean eyes was filled with emotions Diana dare not say and Kal dare not confess. He would only say, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Diana brushed off his gratitude. "I'm doing what is right. You should have never had this taken from you."

Diana's coyness was endearing. It only added to the strong feelings Kal was developing for her. "You never cease to amaze me how caring your heart is even after all I've done."

Once more, Diana brushed off the kind words. "I understand your actions. I forgive you. You know that."

"For everything?" Kal wondered. "I know you forgive me for kidnapping you but after spending time with Martha Kent, I've learned I've done things to you that were not right."

"Such as?"

"Stealing a kiss from you in Bolloq's castle, grabbing your butt a few times. It was inappropriate. I'm learning I can't do what always feels for good for me. Kind of a hard lesson to learn since I've always done what's good for me and screwed everyone else." Kal grinned when he saw Diana's eyes widened slightly. "You never thought I would apologize for that, did you?"

Her lips turned upward into a smile. The way Kal could read her sometimes was frightening and also comforting. "No, not really. You are changing, Kal. It's impressive."

"Still not impressive enough for your mother," Kal admitted with a tinge of annoyance.

No, it wasn't. Diana wasn't sure if anything could change her mother's mind.

"Probably not." A long uncomfortable silence followed. Both knew what the other was thinking and how unfair the situation they were in was. "I think I should go," Diana suddenly announced. Every time she will find herself alone with Kal will be a test and it was best not to tempt faith. With the Gods she worshipped, one could pull a cruel trick on her at any time.

Diana turned to leave when Kal's hand grasped hers. "Stay." It wasn't a command, but a gentle request.

Diana's eyes met Kal. Oh, those eyes of his. There were such strong emotions behind them. What would happen if she gave in to those eyes? "No," she quietly rejected him as she gently pulled her hand from his. "I better go. I only stopped by to give you your ship." She cringed knowing how that sounded but she knew distance is what they needed now. "I'm sorry." Before she could change her mind, Diana rushed out of the loft and didn't look back.

Rejection. It was a new feeling to Kal and if didn't want to continue to have those feelings, he would have to move on.

* * *

><p>The following evening, Zatanna and Dinah stood outside Watchtower 1: the Hall of Justice, gazing at the clear night sky as they waited for Kal and Krypto's arrival. While Zatanna was excited for this dinner date, Dinah couldn't help being a little nervous.<p>

"You think we will get in trouble?"

"For what?" Zatanna asked. "We've invited new heroes to the Hall before and Kal has been here before."

"Uninvited," Dinah pointed out. "And the next day, he kidnapped Diana and kicked our butts."

"He's not that man anymore." As she waited for Kal's arrival, Zatanna fluffed her dark locks with her fingers.

Dinah smiled wryly at Zatanna. "You're bold. Inviting Kal here tonight when Diana is in the training room. You couldn't pick another night to make a move on Diana's guy?"

"One: Diana wasn't on the roster tonight so I didn't expect her to show up. Two: When she's in the training room, she's usually there for three to four hours."

"That's a long time to be working out," Dinah admitted.

Zatanna had a theory as to why Diana had long workouts but she didn't voice it. "Three: Kal and Diana are friends. They both said so."

"But did they mean it?"

"If they didn't mean it, they shouldn't have said it." Zatanna's smiled brightened as she spotted two figures swooping down from the sky. "Here they come."

"Here's hoping this doesn't turn into a Jerry Springer event," Dinah muttered.

Kal descended smoothly as he landed before the women. He wore his suit and Krypto wore his cape. Kal smile was charming to the ladies. "Hello, Ladies."

"Right on time," Zatanna greeted Kal with a hug.

Dinah knelt to Krypto and rubbed his head. "Nice to meet you again, Krypto. As promised, I will treat you to a juicy steak."

Krypto's panted while his tail wagged excitedly.

"Nice greeting." Kal gently broke from Zatanna. "Wasn't expecting to be back here under this kind of invitation. You won't get in trouble, will you?"

Zatanna wrapped her arm in Kal's and walked him inside the building. "Nope. You are not an enemy."

Inside, Kal was very aware of the odd looks and whispers he received as he passed many heroes. Booster Gold and Blue Beetle stared with dropped mouths. Firestorm phased through the wall when he saw him. Fire regarded Kal with interest while Ice looked on suspicious, even sending a scathing look at Fire.

It was also a light night at the Hall. J'onn, Hal and Bruce were gone for the night and Wally was stuck on watch with Mr. Terrific. Wally stopped in the cafeteria to fix the two a snack. He nearly dropped his plate of sloppy joes and fries when Dinah and Zatanna walked in with Kal and Krypto.

"What the hell?" Wally stared slack jawed. Dinah turned in his direction. She waved him over. Wally shook his head. Dinah waved again insistent Wally come over. Wally shook his head furiously. He was _not_ coming over. Kal looked over in Wally's direction as Zatanna said something to him, and to the red speedster's shock and horror Kal and Krypto made their way over to them.

"He's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me." Sweat bead over Wally's forehead, making his mask very warm against his skin. What was Superman doing here? What his demon dog doing here? Did Dinah tell him he blabbed to Lois?

Wally could run but he knew Kal would catch him. As he approached, Kal looked tall and intimidating but he wasn't scowling. He was smiling which was just as scary. Wally looked down at Krypto. When he wasn't an evil ball bursting dog, he actually looked cute.

"Flash," Kal acknowledged him.

"Yeah?"

"No need to say what my dog did to you. If he could make it up to you, he would. He's not a bad dog but he is protective of me. Still sorry."

Says him! "Try getting hit in the balls by a dog as strong as yours, and then get back to me on him not being bad."

Kal smiled. "I know what you went through. Diana hit me between the legs when we fought. Hurt like a motherfrucker."

"She did?" Well, at least he knew the pain he felt. "Good for her."

"I deserved it. I deserve a lot of things. I understand you were the one who spoke to Lois Lane."

Wally's face paled. _Oh, crap. He's gonna kill me._ "You know, I'm good friends with Diana. If you hurt me, she's gonna be pissed."

Kal laughed quietly. "No, I won't hurt you. I was mad because of how Miss Lane's story made Diana look, but Zatanna told me you spoke to Miss Lane in confidence. You didn't know she was going to write a story on it."

"Big mouth," Wally muttered.

"She also said you slept Miss Lane and Hal Jordan was furious with you."

"Yeah?" Geez! Didn't anyone keep a secret? Why of all people did Zatanna have to tell him? "He was mad at me for blabbing everything but that was before the sex. He chewed me out for that, too."

"If it makes you feel any better, when Hal was investigating me, he visited friend of mine who is a Princess on a nymph world."

"Whoa," Wally stopped Kal. "There's a nymph world?"

"Yeah and Hal was seduced by a nymph who had him spilled everything he knew about me using sex. He was there for a week. So, don't feel so bad."

"He did?" And Hal was angry with him for talking and sleeping with Lois Lane? "Wait. A week!" A light bulb went off in his head. "Was this recent? Hal just returned from a week long mission for Oa. Was he really on a nymph world having the best sex of his life? Are you telling me _that's_ where he was?"

Kal nodded grinning. He had a feeling Wally would like that. "Yes."

Oh, Wally couldn't wait to tell Hal what he knew! "What a hypocrite."

"Don't be too hard on him," Kal advised smartly. "She was very beautiful. All the women are."

"Wow. A planet of nymphs." Wally visualized it in his mind. It had to be paradise; even better than Themyscira. At least on the nymph world, the women would want to have sex with him. "You think you could take me there one day? If you want to make up for what your dog did to me, you should take me there."

Kal laughed loudly. "Next time I go, I'll invite you."

"Cool." Wally was going to hold Kal to that.

"Do you want to join us?" Kal invited and gestured to Zatanna and Dinah waiting. "Zatanna invited me and we can get better acquainted."

"No, I gotta work tonight." Even though Wally found it odd Zatanna invited Kal to the Hall of Justice and not Diana, he wasn't gonna say. He thought it was suspicious but Diana did invite the others to be friends with Kal. Wally was actually considering doing that.

Still, Wally wondered as he left the cafeteria, if there was more to it than being friendly on Zatanna's part.

Diana stepped out of the showers refreshed. Spending four hours in the training room was very invigorating. She had a lot of stress and pent up frustration to release over the past couple of days.

Diana slipped on a fresh uniform and boots. It was almost eleven. Diana figured the cafeteria was empty so it wouldn't take long for her to fix a snack and retire to her room for the night. Entering the kitchen, Diana heard laughter from the cafeteria. It sounded like Zatanna. There was another voice laughing. Dinah and the sound of a dog barking? They brought an animal to the Justice League's land base? Diana was aware of Zatanna and Dinah's wild ladies night but what would compel them to bring a dog in the Hall of Justice?

Diana entered the cafeteria and to her shock, saw Kal and Krypto sitting with Zatanna and Dinah. Zatanna sat very close to Kal, laughing and frequently touching him. Krypto sat content on Dinah's lap as she ran her fingers along his white fur. The odd closeness between Dinah and Krypto aside, Diana couldn't keep her eyes off Zatanna and Kal. When did they get so close?

Diana casually walked to them, hiding her shock with a diplomatic smile. "Kal, Krypto, what are you doing here?"

All eyes turned to Diana. Dinah looked worried; Kal looked cool while Zatanna smiled brightly. "Hey, Diana. I invited Kal and Krypto to the tower. It's all right, isn't it?"

"Uh, yes, it is." _Wouldn't have hurt if you told me earlier tonight? "_I had no idea you did that. I didn't know you were speaking to Kal."

"I talked to him when he was rebuilding Metropolis. He went to one of my shows the other night and I thought we should get to know him better."

Dinah sent an icy look to Zatanna as if saying, 'Don't pull me into this?'

Diana didn't notice Dinah as her focus was on Kal. _He did. He never told me that. Of course I didn't ask him if he was making friends. Not that it's my business._

Diana's silence worried Dinah. She didn't know what will happen but she wasn't going to get in the crossfire of an angry Amazon. "Zatanna remembered I wanted to thank Krypto for helping me in Metropolis Park with Cheetah so she invited me to dinner." Dinah patted Krypto's stomach. "This beautiful dog ate four big steaks."

"I'm glad for you," Diana said coolly. Who Diana wasn't talking to no one was sure. She couldn't take her eyes off Zatanna and Kal!

"I wasn't aware you were here, Diana," Kal said cordially. "If I had known, I would've stopped to say hello."

"I've been in the training room all night. I only came here for a snack when I heard Zatanna and Dinah laughing."

Zatanna giggled as she leaned her head against Kal's muscled arm. "Kal has been telling us the funniest stories of his time in space."

Diana eyes zoned in on Kal. He only sent her a smile. "Has he?"

"So many crazy adventures chasing bounties." Zatanna looked at Kal with unbridled attraction. "He is such an alpha male. It's very appealing."

"Apparently so," Diana said curtly.

Zatanna rattled on, "I know he's not your type, Diana, but you gotta admit confidence is very sexy on a man and it's very sexy on Kal. I find it so amazing no one has pinned you down, Kal."

Kal shrugged. He looked away briefly at Diana. "I guess I haven't met the one who can tame me."

Zatanna flirted, "She might be a lot closer than you think."

"Don't think it's me," Dinah tried to make a joke. "I'm content with Ollie." She looked at her watch. "Speaking of him, I better get home." Krypto jumped out of Dinah's lap and the sexy blonde pulled out of her seat. "You can take my seat Diana and keep these two company."

"No, I only came for a snack. I have some work to do for the Embassy," she improvised. "I need to get to it before I sleep."

"Can it wait?" Kal asked Diana. "You can join us. We're all having a good time."

_And you seem to be having the most fun!_ "No, you should make friends with other members besides me. Don't let me stop you from having a good time." _Not that I can._

Before anyone could stop her, Diana was already on her way out.

"Kal, I have to say you have the most beautiful eyes I've seen. You could hypnotize anyone with them."

"Thank you."

"If you could, would you hypnotize me to do anything naughty? I know I would with you." Zatanna followed up with a flirty giggle.

"I know I would with you," Diana muttered the words once out of the room. "Moved on quite fast, didn't he? Not that I care because I don't." Diana gripped her fists as she nearly stomped to her room. She knew she was lying to herself. Hera, she never felt this way before. She didn't understand herself. "Oh, Hera, what's going on with me?"

Kal heard every word and smiled. Perhaps there was hope for him and Diana after all. Zatanna saw Kal smiling. Perhaps, there was hope for _them_.

* * *

><p>Hatersgonnahate: Yes, I know they do that. They did that to my friend Hellacre, but I think this is the first time they did this to me. My response to them: points and laughs; falls out of my chair and continues laughing. To get so worked up over how someone is writing a story and to justify their argument by taking things out of context and flat out lying and attack my reviewers on their forum, well those groups of people just showed their sign and I believe most people can easily read what they are trying to do and want nothing of it. Yes, I do agree the reboot has a lot to do with it. Shows change and the unknown can bring out all kinds of people. It's best to ignore people like that. They say things they will only say behind a computer.<p>

Phyreply: I think we all know Donna's gonna find out one way or another and we all know how she will react. ;)

Unoaranya: At least Lois corrected with a follow up story. Yeah if Kal didn't stop kissing Diana she might've gotten a bun in the oven and Mama Bear wouldn't like that. Diana a bounty hunterette? LOL! That would be hilarious. Wally wised up now. He won't go back to that. He won't be made a fool twice.

Godstaff: Thank you. Lois is coming around more quickly than Bruce but he is trying. Wally did have a fun time. He was used but I think he learns to be more careful.

Heliosion: Thanks. Superman and Supergirl fanfic. Haven't thought about that.

Ultra Sonic: I hear you about the media. Makes it hard to watch news sometimes. I still think Bruce and Hippolyta need a laxative. LOL! Giganta? Maxima? Stay off my laptop! LOL!

Kal'garion: You're not the only one who doesn't like how Kal has been portrayed. I think DC is slowly realizing this if you look at how he is portrayed in Action and Justice League. Love those books so far.

Comicfan: Can you blame Zatanna? LOL!

Supercyke: LOL! Thanks. I wasn't sure about Zatanna but I like how I'm writing her.

Rory: Ah, Bruce. I'll say this. Bruce will admit what he was lying to. Judging by the end I guess you know how Diana reacted. :P

Ben: Okay, Susan. ;) I won't slap you. I'll hug you. :hugs Ben: Lois is a journalist. Hard to keep a secret on something so big. Yes, you will know what Bruce lied about. You're right. All's fair in love and war. Diana let Kal go. Can't get upset if someone jumps on that.

KaliAnn: It all worked out sort of since Lois wrote a follow up. Bruce has to confront and face a lot of things regarding himself, Diana and Kal and that's all I will say. :p

Hellacre: Try strangling Polly. She will knock you flat on your back. LOL! And you can't smack Zatanna either. She'll lay some hard magic on you. Bruce's reaction to what's going on with Zatanna? Wait and see. :D

Robenson: Thanks. I feel appreciative to have a support group like you guys. Kal is still changing. He has to work on that potty mouth. He's trying though.

Wonderbee: Thanks. Bruce is slowly coming around and given what I wrote about Joker, well I guess you can say he will be coming around some more. :D

Joe: Thank you so much. I'm reading the story you sent me. I want to wait until I finish before I give my opinion. There are so many types of kryptonite. I'm sticking with the green one in this story. I think a different creative team should've been used for the animated movies. There was a certain bias that was blatantly obvious and I feel if you are not gonna follow the books the movies are based on or change key moments in the books to support certain characters in the animated movie then don't do it or hand it over to someone who will be fair.

Darksnider: Nice avatar. Well you know how journalist can be. They like to make a big deal out of nothing. Then there's the public. If you don't fit a certain standard you will get judged because people have an idea how you should be and if you make a mistake, they'll never let you hear the end of it. I have a word for those people but I won't say it here. Kal beating up the league and then turning around wanting to help will lead people to wonder if he is truthful. But you're right. Now more is fleshed out of Kal's past to the public they have more sympathy towards him and some will admire his darkness while others will always judge him.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: December is a crazy month to write with so much going on. I do promise the next chapter will be posted much sooner. Thanks to Hellacre and Unoaranya for the help. Thanks for the reviews.

The Bounty Hunter

Part Seventeen

"At ten, we have a meeting with Miss Bossman. She's the CEO of Women's Health Magazine." Julia looked over at Diana who sat at her desk with her chair turned towards the window. The Princess of Themyscira appeared more interested in the view of New York instead of listening to her schedule for the day.

Julia continued, despite suspecting Diana wasn't listening. "They want to do a feature on you and your fitness regime. They hope to create some exercises the average woman can do to keep in shape and administer healthy eating tips." Diana nodded. Julia checked off the future appointment knowing Diana wasn't paying attention. "At three, I want you to be maid of honor at my wedding to Batman."

When Diana nodded again, Julia placed her iPad on Diana's desk and turned Diana's chair around so the Ambassador was facing her. "Diana, what's going on?"

Julia had to stand in front of Diana to get her attention. "Hmm." She looked up meeting the stern eyes of her trusted advisor. "What is it, Julia?"

"You haven't been paying attention to me."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I've been distracted."

"It can't be due to Miss Lane's story over Superman." That morning Lois Lane printed an exclusive interview with Superman, shedding a different light on the alien and even changing her opinion on him. "From the interview he gave her, it will surely lessen the fear the public has on him. In fact, the bad boy image Lois Lane played up will give Superman an edge. Some women certainly like that."

"That's true," Diana agreed. "Women do find Kal irresistible."

"Don't worry about that," Julia told Diana. "Superman is a very handsome man. He's going to draw women like any hot celebrity. But men are drawn to you, Diana, and you won't stray. Kal won't either."

Diana didn't doubt Kal's loyalty to her but there was a problem. She didn't have a hold on him. She let Kal go and she had to accept her decision and the consequences.

"What was Kal's reaction when you gave him his ship?" Julia eagerly asked. She was certain it had to be a coup for Diana to do that and it only drew Diana and Kal closer together.

Diana smiled fondly at the memory. "He loved it. He was very appreciative for it."

And yet Diana didn't sound enthusiastic. Julia wondered why. "You don't sound too happy. Did the Kents interrupt you two?"

"No."

"That's good," Julia remained upbeat despite Diana's pessimistic tone. "You got some alone time with him."

"We did."

There was that defeatist tone again.

"Diana, I may be out of the dating world, but when you are alone with someone you care for, you _can_ do things. You can talk, cuddle, kiss. I'm not getting the feeling this is what happened with you two."

"No, it didn't."

"Why?"

Diana was hesitant to say but decided if anyone could understand her, it would be Julia. "I told Kal to forget about me, and he did," Diana sighed, "very fast. He is moving on with Zatanna. Not that I have a problem with that," Diana hoped to sound convincing to Julia because she wasn't sure. "I told him to pursue other women. I never thought he would move on so fast."

Julia stared at Diana completely confused. "Diana, you lost me at 'I told Kal to forget about me.' Why did you do that? I thought you had feelings for him."

"I do but it doesn't mean I have to act on my feelings. One can't always do what they feel. There are consequences. People can get hurt."

Julia rolled her eyes, "Diana, please, you are not going after a married man. Kal is single. Why did you let him go only to have Zatanna scoop him up?"

"I had no choice."

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice? You're an adult, not a child. You….oh dear…" Only years as an experienced woman and mother told Julia the answer. "Your mother said something, didn't she?"

Diana always thought Julia to be a sharp and perceptive woman and yet she was still amazed she figured it out. "How did you know?"

"I'm a mother, too, Diana. I've been through it and I've done it." Julia sat on the edge of Diana's desk as she prepared herself for the story she will tell. "If you knew how many times I had to deal with Nessie and her string of bad boyfriends. I had a few myself when I was younger, giving my mother grey hairs. In my and Nessie's cases, the men we dated were bad. Your guy just has a bad reputation."

"Nessie had bad boyfriends?" Nessie was a sweet, established career woman married to a successful and kind man. "She seemed like such a smart girl."

"Being smart doesn't mean you can't fall under the charm of a bad boy. Nessie was always a bright girl but a late bloomer and a bit self-conscious, especially in high school. Nessie saw college as a way to forget her awkward stage in high school. Her freshman year in college, Nessie fell hard for a junior. I will never forget his name. Matthew Shultz. Looked like a young Brad Pitt. He had a motorcycle, too, and played up the bad boy image to the letter. I didn't like him and the more I didn't like him, the more Nessie and I argued over him and the further I pushed Nessie into his arms. He was Nessie's first serious boyfriend and Nessie thought she was in love. I warned Nessie what he was after and once he got it, he would drop her."

Julia sighed, recalling that fateful argument. It was one of Julia's biggest regrets. "Naturally, Nessie didn't listen and what I said would happen did. Nessie was so embarrassed and ashamed she told me she dumped him after catching him cheating on her. That wasn't the case. Nessie never saw him again after that night."

"He raped her?" Diana guessed.

"No," Julia shook her head. "It was consensual. Ten weeks later, I received a call from a friend of Nessie's. She told me the truth between Nessie and Matthew and that they were at the doctor and I should get down there. So many scenarios raced through my mind. I thought Nessie was pregnant. I thought she contracted something from Matthew." Julia sighed. "I think I aged ten years that day."

"What happened?"

"Nessie wasn't pregnant. She was late due to stress over her and Matthew. She did get a minor but treatable infection from Matthew. I felt so terrible because Nessie was so scared to come to me. I was wrong in how I dealt with Nessie over Matthew. Maybe if I hadn't reacted the way I did, I wouldn't have pushed her towards him. Thankfully everything worked out."

"You did the right thing in warning Nessie," Diana assured Julia. "Children do not always listen to their parent's advice."

"Sometimes parents do not give the correct advice," Julia wisely countered. "When our children leave the nest, as parents it's hard for us to let go. Sometimes we hold on too tight and it could harm our child instead of help them. The last thing any responsible parent want is a forty year old child still living with them. The control can lead to a blow up where you become estrange from your child. Right now, I'm sure you're not speaking to your mother. Nessie felt the same way towards me. Parents have to let go. We have to let our children make mistakes and pick themselves up alone. Our adult children can prove how much they don't need us anymore. Your mother isn't willing to let go to let you do that."

"What should I do?"

"Live your life how you want. Prove to your mother you are making the right decision with Kal. Once she sees how stable you and Kal are, Queen Hippolyta will have to give her consent."

"It's not that easy, Julia." Diana wished it was so. "If I date Kal, my mother will take away my title as Wonder Woman, my status as Ambassador, strip me of my title as heir and give it all to Donna."

Julia put a hand to her chest shocked. "You're kidding me."

"No. All my hard work with the Embassy and the Justice League will be nothing but a memory."

"What did Donna say about it?"

"I didn't tell her and I have no plans to do so."

"Diana, your sister has a right to know. If you team up and stand up to your mother together…."

"No, Julia." Diana put her hand up, stopping the older woman from saying anymore. "I don't want Donna to know what our mother is doing."

"Diana, protecting your sister is a very noble thing but not at the point of sacrificing what you want because of your controlling mother!"

"I can handle it."

Julia removed her glasses and squeezed the bridge of her nose. Why did Diana have to be so noble? More correctly, how could she be so foolish? "How much are you willing to take on before you snap, Diana? How much control will you let your mother have over you? You're losing Kal to another woman because of your mother. What's next? She's picking your dates? Oh, wait she does that. Remember Keith? Maybe the next one won't die in a robbery."

Julia was understandably angry but Diana wished she wasn't. "Julia, please. I know it's not right but I can't say no."

"Well, that is a shame." Diana never once disappointed Julia but the tone in her voice now told her she did. Julia touched Diana's chin and tilt Diana's face upward. "A beautiful, intelligent woman like you letting her mother control your life, making you afraid to stand up to her. Not exactly a thing Wonder Woman would do. I won't tell you want to do, Diana. Your mother has done enough of ordering you around. I hope you will stand up to her and take charge of your life and I hope you do it soon. It will be such a shame for you to look back on your life years from now regretting on what you missed."

* * *

><p>"Superman was here?"<p>

Wally expected Bruce to be angry and knew Bruce would find out sooner or later. He wished he wasn't the one who had to tell him. He wished he wasn't the first person Bruce saw today who knew what happened last night.

"Yeah, but it was okay," Wally was upbeat and hoped his enthusiastic attitude would fall on Bruce. "He was pretty cool. He and his dog."

"His dog was here, too?"

The higher Bruce's voice went, the angrier he sounded. Wally's heartbeat spiked. "Yeah, but it wasn't too bad. Kal and Krypto had dinner with Zatanna and Dinah."

"Zatanna was here with him?" Oh, Bruce didn't like that. "They had dinner together?"

Wally rolled his eyes, "You know, Bruce, you really need to stop responding in the form of a question but to answer your question, Zatanna invited him."

Bruce gripped his fists tightly. Rage burned through him. "I can't be surprised Zatanna would pull a stunt like that."

"I thought Diana invited Kal since she's closer to him than the rest of us but last night was all Zatanna's doing. I think she likes Kal and I don't think Diana knows that."

At that moment, Zatanna entered the room. She smiled brightly at the two men but that smile faded when Bruce got in her face. "Just what kind of game are you playing, Zatanna?"

"And a hello to you, Bruce." Zatanna put a hand on Bruce's chest, pushing him away from her. "What's stuck up your butt besides the proverbial bat pole?" She laughed at her joke but Wally's odd silence sobered her up. "What?"

Bruce struggled to keep his anger in check. "You invited Superman and his dog to the Watchtower last night!"

"So?" Zatanna didn't see a problem to it. "We're allowed to invite potential members of the Justice League to the Watchtower."

"Potential members?" Bruce roared. He couldn't believe Zatanna was even thinking of inviting Superman and his dog to be members of the Justice League.

"Oh, calm down, Bruce." While Wally was unnerved with Bruce's anger, Zatanna wasn't. "I swear you are gonna give yourself an aneurysm."

"It didn't look like Superman was here on an invite to be a potential member," Wally said casually. "I thought it was something more."

"Is it?" Bruce asked the magician. "Are you trying to get in bed with Superman?"

"It doesn't have to be the bed," Zatanna's smile was mischievous. "Any place would do." Wally cleared his throat and shook his head at Zatanna, indicating now wasn't the time for jokes with Bruce ready to blow his top. "And what if I want to bed Kal, Bruce?" Zatanna challenged him. "You have a problem with that?"

"Yes."

Zatanna blinked surprised. She wasn't expecting Bruce to say that and she didn't care. "Sucks for you. Kal's hot, we're both consenting adults and you are not my father." She looked him over. "You're not my anything."

"Oooh," Wally winced. "That's gotta hurt."

"You are not to flirt with Superman," Bruce ordered. "It's bad enough Diana can't think straight. I won't have the same to happen to you."

Wally stepped back. "Uh-oh."

Zatanna exhaled indignant at Bruce. The nerve of him! It would be so tempting to use her magic on him. Perhaps freeze his hot head! "As Kal would say, 'Fruck off!' You can't tell me what to do! Go chase that cat on a hot tin roof and stay out of my love life!"

"Sex life," Bruce corrected Zatanna.

"What?" Zatanna snapped.

"You're not in love with Superman. You're lusting after him. If you won't be honest with me, be honest with yourself and what you really feel for Superman."

Whack!

Not even Wally saw the slap coming. The sound of Zatanna's hand against Bruce's face was thunderous. Wally stared slack jawed while Bruce touched his sore face in silence. Both men watched Zatanna turn on her heels and storm out.

"Oooooo," Wally shuddered. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Geez, Bruce. First, you crawl up Diana's butt for being friends with Kal and now you go after Zatanna. What's with you?"

Bruce dropped his hand from his face even though it was stinging. "I could say the same about you. You've had a change of heart about Superman."

"I have," Wally admitted. "He and I talked. He apologized for Krypto almost damaging my favorite body part. He even promised to take me to a nymph world. Picture it," Wally said excited. "A world of beautiful, willing woman. Hal was there for a week when we thought he was doing business for Oa. I told Hal all about it this morning. He tried to deny it but couldn't. Hypocrite yelled at me for sleeping with Lois when he was on a nymph world getting information pumped out of him by a nymph through sex."

"Is Hal here?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. He's in the training room with…" Bruce cursed and stormed out of the room. Wally looked on clueless. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

><p>Diana touched down in front of the Kent barn one evening as quiet as a mouse. The lights were on in the Kent house but she was certain the Kents hadn't heard her and that's how she wanted it. She wanted to speak with Kal alone. Knowing Kal's sharp ears, he heard her when she landed but chose to wait for her to come inside. She was slightly nervous seeing him but still excited and she had Dick to thank for this trip. If not for him, she didn't know how long it would've been before they crossed paths again. It has been two weeks since she last saw Kal. He was in the Watchtower laughing and talking with Zatanna. Diana wondered how much contact the two had in the past two weeks. Not that it was her business but she couldn't help wondering.<p>

Diana peeked inside the slit of the barn doors. Kal was feeding the horses in their stall. He easily talked to them particularly the black horse named Thunder. He looked so good in his jeans and tight green plaid shirt. Two weeks away from him, Diana kept in contact with Kal through the television and Internet. He was everywhere. He was in China helping with the aftermath of a typhoon, India after a massive earthquake, stopped terrorists in London. He also stopped to take many pictures and sign autographs with fans. The ladies certainly loved him, and yet, watching Kal in the barn, he didn't appear as if the fame was getting to him. He looked so normal.

"Are you gonna stare at me all night or are you gonna come in here?" Kal teasing voice was heard loud and clear.

Diana shook her head amused. Kal. So blunt. Diana pushed the doors opened and stepped inside. "Hi."

Kal stepped out of the horses' stall. He smiled at her as he dust his dirty hands on his shirt. "Hi yourself, pretty lady. It's been a while. Excuse me." Kal disappeared into his room to clean his hands.

Diana could feel herself blushing at his compliment. Why did being around him make her feel nervous, excited? Why did it make her want to throw her arms around him and never let go? "It's only been two weeks."

"Two weeks away from seeing that beautiful face is torture on a man like me." Kal stepped out of his room, drying his hands on a towel. Diana walked to him and he met her halfway. When he reached her, Kal stared at her tenderly. "Don't stay away from me for so long." His hand stretched out to caress her face. "I can't be with you the way I want but I still want to see you. Friends can see each other right?"

The way his hand touched her face didn't feel friendly. His touch made her feel so warm; made her want to touch him, kiss him. "Friends," she shuddered as his thumb outlined her lips. "Is that the word to describe us?"

"We can have our own meaning of the word." Kal suggested. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. He would've kissed Diana's hand if she hadn't pulled it away.

"You know that can't happen."

Kal regrettably watched Diana walk away from him and knelt to say hello to Krypto who followed Kal out. "So, you've said." Kal didn't know Diana was at the Watchtower that evening with Zatanna but seeing her there and him with Zatanna, Kal thought Diana would reconsider her mother's blackmail. Guess he was wrong. "I'm done with my work for the Kents tonight. Krypto and I were going to my ship. Wanna come?"

Diana stood, leaving Krypto missing her touch. "Sure. Where is your ship?"

"In the Arctic. I've built a home around my ship. We can get to it here." Diana followed Kal inside his room. In her two visits, Diana never entered Kal's room. She was always in the loft or the barn. Stepping inside Kal's room, she noticed it looked no different than a studio apartment. Diana looked around, taking particular notice of the large bed.

Images of her and Kal on that bed filled her mind. Her fingers caressed the metal railing of the foot of the bed. "This is where you sleep."

Kal heard the breathy tone in Diana's voice. Just what was she thinking about? "Yes, it is." Kal came up behind her. His body was very close to hers but not touching. He placed his hand on Diana's. "Kind of lonely sleeping in this large bed by myself, naked. Would be nice to have company; company in the form of a tall brunette, who looks sexy in red even when she is kicking me in my balls."

Diana laughed loudly. She turned to smack his arm playfully. "You're horrible."

"If I'm horrible, why are you laughing?"

Diana chewed her lower lip, smiling coyly. "Because you make me laugh."

Kal stepped away from Diana to turn a bedpost at the head of his bed. The ceiling above the bed opened to reveal a portal to the Arctic.

"This isn't very safe, Kal. Anyone can innocently turn this bedpost and gain access to your ship."

"This post looks like the others but it's not. I built this one so it links with my DNA. Only I can activate the portal." He gestured Diana to fly in the portal first. "Go in."

Diana flew through the portal followed by Krypto and Kal. Diana found herself in a large room with ice walls and an ice ceiling. Kal's ship rest in the middle. "Where in the Arctic are we?"

"This is the docking area of my home." Kal noticed Diana touched her bare arms. "Are you cold?"

Diana shook her head, "I'm fine. It's not as cold as when we were on Teltic."

As crazy as being on that planet was, Kal wouldn't mind being there if only to spend time alone with Diana. "Krypto and I've been building a home here for months now. The exterior's done. Krypto and I are in the middle of furnishing the place and fixing up the rooms." Kal took Diana's hand and lead Diana her out of the docking area. As they walked down a long hall, he asked, "What made you stop by?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I haven't seen you in two weeks, Diana. I know you are distancing yourself from me but something or someone forced you to see me."

Since he asked, "Nightwing wants to talk to you. He and Batman have been watching Joker and Batman feels Joker is up to something. Nightwing wants your help."

"I get the feeling Batman doesn't know about this."

"No, he doesn't but this could be a good way for you two to get on better footing."

"I won't be doing it for that, Diana." Kal could care less about forming a better relationship with Batman but if his help was needed… "Is there a place Nightwing wants to meet so he can tell me what Joker is up to?"

"Yes. Gotham Park tomorrow morning at nine."

Kal scoffed. "Kind of last minute."

"Which means whatever is going to happen will happen soon." A door opened for Kal, leading Diana to the first room on the tour.

It was Kal's laboratory. The large, spacious room was filled with scientific instruments and gadgets Kal transferred from his ship. Even his baby ship was in the room nestled on a table. If Diana knew Kal, he was studying that ship whenever he had the chance. She listened as Kal talked of experiments he was working on; some for his own interest and others that would benefit humans.

Impressed as she was with him, Diana had one question. "Am I your first guest?"

"Yeah. You think you are not?"

"I know I'm not the only person in your life anymore. I thought someone might've seen this place before me."

"The Kents?" Kal guessed.

"No. Zatanna." Kal gave her a questioningly look. "I wasn't aware you and Zatanna were seeing each other."

Kal shrugged. "It's something that just happened. She's the first person in the Justice League who wanted a clean slate and wanted to be friends with me. She's very nice. Very pretty."

"Yes. Zatanna is that. Have you seen each other much lately?"

"We meet for lunch and dinner sometimes. I see some of her shows."

"That's good. So, have you grown closer?"

With Diana fishing for answers, Kal decided to be direct with her. "Are you jealous of my relationship with Zatanna?"

Diana opened her mouth to say no but knew Kal would catch her in a lie. "Why would I be jealous?"

"No reason." Kal turned away smirking.

Diana slapped Kal's arm. "I saw that!"

Kal dropped the smile and turned back to Diana. "Saw what?"

"That smirk." If he thought it was funny to laugh at her, he had another thing coming. "Listen, if you want to date Zatanna, that's fine with me. I told you to date other people. I told you to forget about me and I mean that."

The smile in Kal's eyes died as quickly as the smile on his lips. Kal released Diana's hand and put some much needed distance from her. "So you've said."

Guilt stabbed Diana's heart. She wished she hadn't reacted that way. "Kal, I-"

"You've said enough, Diana." He knew it was foolish to get his hopes up. Why put himself through this when another beautiful woman wanted him? He shouldn't he decided. He won't anymore.

* * *

><p>Dick took a break from his morning jog in Gotham Park at a water fountain. He poured water into his empty drinking bottle, casually glancing around for Kal. Dick wondered if Kal would show up. Diana promised to talk to him and if he was willing, meet him in the park. Dick capped the bottle once it was filled and resumed jogging.<p>

Dick placed a foot on the bench and stretched his legs. It was a ruse to look casual as he watched the people, trying to discern if Kal will show up in a disguise. He had the most recognizable face in the world now through his heroics. Kal couldn't go anywhere without being spotted.

After stretching, Dick sat on the bench, took a drink from his bottle and studied the people in the area. Two women were pushing their children in strollers. A man was jogging around the lake. An elderly man walked his dog. Dick suspected that was Kal. Kal could be dressed as an old man and the dog was a white Labrador like Kal's dog. Dick sat up expecting the man to stop but he kept walking.

Dick checked his watch. Kal was late. He hoped Kal would show up. He wanted to see him before meeting Bruce tonight who had no idea what Dick was doing. Bruce already chewed out Hal for getting captured on the nymph world. Of course Dick was very envious of Hal. He wouldn't mind being captured on a planet like that.

"Does your boss know what you're doing?"

Dick turned around to see a tall, big man looking down on him. Dick didn't hear anyone behind him a minute ago. Who was this man and how did he sneak behind Dick so easily? He was dressed in a red, plaid shirt and dark, blue jeans. He wore glasses and a baseball cap, partially shielding his face. With him, was a white Labrador on a leash.

Dick stood coming a few inches shorter than the man. He whispered, "Kal?" He looked down at the dog. "Krypto?"

"That's us."

"I didn't hear you coming."

Kal grinned. "I was a space bounty hunter. You think I can't get behind you without you knowing?"

Should've seen that coming. "I wasn't sure you would come."

"It must be important if you're willing to go behind your boss' back. What's going on?"

Dick, Kal and Krypto resume walking down a trail. "It's the Joker. I think Batman and I will need your help." Dick pulled out his phone. He searched for a file in the photo gallery. "Joker has been quiet for a while so we knew he was up to something big. Joker is a big fan on striking on holidays. Today is Halloween."

"That's the one where people dress in costumes. Kids knock on doors asking for candy."

"Right." Dick opened the file and handed the phone to Kal. "There's a private airport just outside of Gotham." While Kal stared at the picture of a man picture dressed in a trench coat and fedora, Dick said, "That's Bane. He arrived in the city two nights ago from South America. A source saw two large suitcases of Bane's venom, which makes us think Bane will be in Gotham for a while or he's planning on sharing."

"With the Joker?"

"No. Joker wouldn't take it. He would use it on someone else. The fact Joker and Bane are partnering up is troubling, but that's not the only thing. Move to the next picture." Kal did so. The next photo was of a woman dressed in a doctor's coat. She was a pretty, petite woman in her thirties with auburn hair and bright green eyes. "A month ago, Dr. Kline, a scientist specializing in genetics was kidnapped. She left her office one evening but never made it home. Dr. Kline was on the verge of fixing deformities people have since birth or disease." Kal stared at a picture of a mutated dog. There was an abnormal growth on his swelled head. Picture after picture, there was an animal deformed somehow with an extra limb, head twice its size or a forehead caved in. "Was she experimenting on these animals?"

"No. Dr. Kline was an animal advocate but whoever kidnapped her probably forced her hand or did it themselves." Kal arrived at the last photo. It was Dr. Kline. She lied in garbage field. Her clothes were torn, her auburn hair hacked off. Her left arm was twice its size and covered in massive clumps of hair. Her pretty face was no longer pretty. Her nose was caved in, eyes enlarged as if threating to burst from its sockets. "Whoever captured her forced her to create a mutagen that caused deformities instead of curing them and used it on her."

And Kal guessed it was the Joker. "I've seen pictures of the Joker. He's deformed, too. I've read about him during my time studying this planet. If he kidnapped Dr. Kline, he could be planning on using that mutagen on others."

"Batman and I were thinking the same thing."

"Explain to me why he hasn't been dealt with." Kal handed the phone back to Dick. "I've read all the things he has done and the plans you and Batman foiled. He is one sick motherfrucker and when he is captured, he is sent to Arkham Asylum but he escapes and continues to cause harm. He is not going to change his ways. Why hasn't he been dealt with permanently?"

"If you mean kill, that's not our way."

"Look, I understand you taking the high road but sometimes a line has to be crossed. If I meet the Joker, I'm not promising to be light on the guy."

Oh, boy. This wasn't what Dick wanted to hear. "You're gonna kill him?"

"I won't promise not to kill him but if I confront him, he won't cause harm to anyone ever again. It's a fair warning to you now if you want my help."

Dick sighed. He went this far going behind Bruce's back. Why stop now? He hoped he or Bruce got to the Joker before Kal did. "Fine."

"Where do you think Joker will strike?"

"At the Governor's Mansion. It's an election year for Governor Pullick and he's turning the mansion into a haunted house for underprivileged kids and party for the adults as one more push before Election Day."

"Playing up to his good guy image?" Kal guessed.

"Yeah, especially for the kids. Lots of photo opportunities there. The adults attending have to pay a thousand dollars each unless they are the parent of the underprivileged kid. Gotham's Elite is expected to attend."

"So, I assume Bruce Wayne will be attending in person and not as Batman?" Kal predicted. "It will make it easy for him to move through the crowd, watching for any suspicious characters."

"Bruce Wayne is expected to attend. He's a rich businessman after all."

"Will he be in costume as Batman?" Kal asked grinning. "Will you be in costume?"

"Is that really important to know?" Dick asked irritably.

"Well yeah, Krypto and I won't be attending. We'll be watching from afar and it'll help to know what costumes you will be wearing among the guests."

Dick sighed. "I'm the Fonz."

That didn't help Kal. "Who?"

"I'll be wearing jeans, a white shirt and leather jacket."

Kal frowned. "You didn't put much thought into your costume, did you? What about Batman?"

"He'll be jet setting playboy."

"In other words he'll be himself or the persona he gives off to the people." Kal rolled his eyes. "I guess when playing a vain role you would go as yourself and it's a good way to throw off the people."

"Party starts at seven. Kids will be sent away at ten so we think the Joker will crash between before the kids leave. He won't spare them."

"Does the Governor know the Joker may crash this party?"

"Commissioner Gordon warned the mayor about the Joker but he's going ahead with the party."

"He's stupid to risk the safety of children for an election. He shouldn't get reelected on that alone."

Dick couldn't argue with that. He felt the same way. As Kal walked off, Dick wondered what Bruce will do to him. Chances are, he will find out about Dick seeking Kal's help and he won't be happy about that.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson handed off their invitations upon entering the Governor's mansion. The two immediately went in separate directions, working the crowd, looking for anyone suspicious. The invitation wasn't only to local celebrities and rich businessmen. Anyone willing to pay $1,000 was allowed to come and Joker and his goons could easily get that. It also didn't help everyone was in costume.<p>

There were the usually costumes of vampires, animals and television and movie characters but there were others dressed as members of the Justice League. There were several men Bruce found had bodies too wide to fit his suit.

The ones not in costume beside himself was Commissioner Gordon and several officers keeping an eye out for the Joker. Like Gordon, Bruce disagreed with the Governor inviting children especially when there was a chance Joker would show up.

Dick kept an eye on the people; socializing with the men and women. No one stuck out as Joker's goon but Dick knew they were here. For the third time that evening, Dick ventured to the window, wondering where Kal was.

The Governor's mansion was on eighteen acres of land. The mansion had three levels and thirty rooms. The ballroom the adults were in held two hundred people. The Governor made his way around the room, chatting with his donors while his wife escorted the children on a haunted tour around the mansion. A sixty inch television was on the wall repeating the Governor's campaign messages and encouraging them to vote. Dick drowned his ears out to the drivel of the campaign and focused on Kal and Krypto. Since Krypto was coming, Kal couldn't be in the building. Dick could only guess Kal was watching from a distance on land or in the air.

"You won't see Joker coming because he is already here," Bruce warned as he joined Dick. "Stop looking out the window and focus on the people in this room."

"Joker's not in this room. I bet his shady cohorts are here, scoping the place in preparation for him. Joker could be a part of the kitchen, security or cleaning staff but I haven't checked those rooms yet."

Dick and Bruce turned to the new voice. It was a man dressed in a Batman costume. It wasn't the costume that shocked Dick and Bruce since there were several guests dressed as Batman. It was the voice. A voice known to the world as Superman.

"Oh, hell," Dick groaned.

Bruce went from shock to livid in seconds. Of all the people to arrive unexpected, Bruce never thought _he _would show up and in his suit to boot! It took all his energy to not scream, "You're _here_? You're dressed as _me_?"

Kal grinned. The anger on Bruce's face was entertaining. "Someone has to show you two how to dress in costume." He looked Bruce over. "So coming as a jet setting playboy means you only wear a tuxedo?"

"_What are you doing here_?" Bruce hissed.

"Dick invited me."

Dick slapped a hand across his forehead. "Oh, damn." Bruce was gonna kill him. "How did you get here?"

"I paid the $1,000."

"If you're here, where's Krypto?"

"Krypto is here, too?" First Hal and now Dick. Who else was meeting Kal behind his back? "What did you do?"

Kal answered for Dick. "He saw that you needed help and asked me to help out and I am."

Bruce snarled, losing his cool. "We don't need you!"

Just for fun, Kal scanned Bruce. His heart was pounding, his blood was pumping fast through his body but he wasn't near the point of having an aneurysm. "Unless you can physically throw me out, I'm staying."

Bruce wished his could. If only to get that smug look off Kal's face. "What did Dick tell you?"

"Everything. I don't know who Joker's goons look like but if they are here, they aren't carrying weapons. I've only been here five minute and just checked this room so far. Everyone is clean."

"See what great help he is?" Dick got enthusiastic and hoped Bruce would get on board. "We wouldn't have known that without him."

Bruce scowled at Dick. Perhaps, but Bruce wasn't going to admit that. "You can stay but you can't interfere. Despite what Dick says, we can handle Joker fine without your help."

"Come on, Bruce. Don't be this way."

But Bruce didn't listen. First Diana and now Zatanna. Bruce wasn't going to allow Kal to take his enemies from him, too.

"No," Kal rejected Bruce. "I'm not gonna stay here and do nothing when there's a chance others can be hurt because of your stupid pride."

Kal suddenly stilled as his ears picked up rapid ticking coming from outside. Something was triggered because he hadn't heard anything a moment ago. He turned and before he could speak, bombs exploded from the front lawn. One after one, bombs blew up from different patches across the lawn. Large craters were created and trees toppled over. Kal quickly counted twenty bombs in a succession of forty seconds.

Commissioner Gordon and several officers ran out the room to investigate the explosions and make calls to the fire department. Though no bombs went off in the room, the sounds outside were enough to cause pandemonium sending people screaming and running around in fear. The few officers that stayed back sealed the room off forcing people to stay inside for their own safety. There were many guests who refused to listen and started fighting the police to get out.

"Those bombs outside were a diversion and used to get the police out." Kal looked through the doors. "I think we're looking at a hostage situation in five, four, three, two…."

The police blocking the exit were suddenly knocked on their faces by the arrival of Bane pushing down the doors. Following after Bane were Joker's goons firing off guns to the ceiling to incite fear in the guests. One goon shot down a chandelier. As it fell to the floor, Kal noticed it was going to fall on guests too slow to move and too distracted by the gunfire around them. He blew a deep breath on the chandelier sending it crashing against a wall. While Kal was distracted, Bane grabbed the Governor, locking the politician's arms behind his back.

Holding the Governor captive, Bane signaled the goons to lower their guns but that didn't silence the screams. Bane grabbed the Governor's left arm and broke it, inciting frightened cries. "If you don't quiet down, I will break his other arm."

As Bane expected the people settled down. Bane released the Governor, letting him writhe on the floor in pain. "A Happy Halloween to all. May I draw your attention to the television?"

All eyes turned to the wide screen television. The Governor's campaign message was disrupted in the middle by the insane smile of the Joker. His ghoulish laugh was heard across the room inciting fear in the guests and what twisted Joker plot they were tangled in.

"Happy Halloween to Gotham's Elite!" Joker laughed madly. "Aw, look at all the people: the rich, the stuffy and the privilege." Joker pouted. "I'm insulted you didn't invite me as an honored guest. That's okay. I'm having fun with people who accept me." Joker pulled back from the camera to reveal the children that were invited to the mansion. The children were scared and huddled together with the Governor's wife.

"Halloween is all about trick or treating; kids going from house to house hitting up people for candy, throwing eggs if they don't get candy. Unfortunately, treats don't interest me on Halloween but tricks do!" Joker doubled over in laughter. "And boy do I have a trick for you!"

The camera panned around to reveal gas bombs attached to all corners of the room. "Dr. Kline, bless her mutated soul helped me with this." A picture of the deceased mutated, Dr. Kline in the garbage field lined the screen. "While it worked so well on Dr. Kline, I'm not sure if it will work on the adults yet. I need one more test to be sure" The screen returned to Joker's sadistic face again. "That's why these wonderful children will be my blessed guinea pigs!"

Joker pouted on the television again. "Of course, if you think I shouldn't test my mutated gas on these sweet babes you have two hours to deliver one hundred million dollars here in cash. Otherwise, these kids will really look like the Wolf man, mummies, zombies and the bride of Frankenstein. Some may die but since the world is overpopulated and these kids come from underprivileged homes, it's one less mouth to feed for the parents. It's a win for all!" Joker laughed at his sick joke for a minute before becoming deadly serious. "Do try to stop, Bane, you rich, pampered fools. He loves breaking backs. I know the real Batman is somewhere in the crowd. If you dare call your Justice League friends or if I see a sliver of a red cape, I will immediately release the gas." Joker's face was replaced with a clock counting down. "Get on your phones and make me rich!"

Bruce grimaced, "Even if he gets the money, he's not letting the children go."

"Or us either," Dick said. "I bet Joker got some of those gas bombs hidden in this room."

Kal searched for the bombs. He spotted two behind the streamer decorations in two corners of the room. The bombs were twice as big as the bombs in the rooms with the kids. Joker planned this very well. Kal could only assume Joker had men working in the mansion for months and no one detected. "I see them and I can get to them."

Dick looked around, watching people on their cell phones, calling their accountants, their banks trying to get money transferred to cash and delivered to the mansion as soon as possible. Outside, Commissioner Gordon and several officers were blocked from entering as Joker's assailants held them hostage by their guns. No one could get inside or out.

Dick checked his watch. "If we're gonna move, we have to move fast. Time is running out."

Kal looked up at the lights. "I'll knock the power out before I slip out. It'll be dark for a moment before the backup generators come on."

That was good enough for Bruce. "A moment is all we need."

"I'll alert the steroid freak attention and create a diversion."

Bane walked through the crowd, watching the pathetic rich put calls to their handlers, complying with Joker's demand. This was too easy for Bane. He was hoping for a challenge. He was hoping Batman would emerge and challenge him to a fight. He knew Batman was Bruce Wayne and should be among the elite here. It was a coup to know this information and it was a bigger coup to keep it a secret. He knew villains the likes of the Joker would kill for information like this but Bane considered Joker and every villain beneath and should not be privy of such knowledge. If they wanted to know Batman's identity so badly, let them find out on their own.

As he sifted through the crowd, he noticed everyone on phones except one individual. A man dressed as Batman. Except for being a couple inches taller than Bruce Wayne, his build was close to the playboy and he was better fit than the other Batman imposters in the room. The man dressed as Batman caught Bane's eyes and moved through the crowd, distancing himself from Bane, sparking Bane's curiosity.

Bane followed the man, pushing people out of the way until he cornered him near the exits, confident he knew the man behind the mask. "Mr. Wayne." Bane called out in his thick Spanish accent. "You are no doubt the richest man in the room. Do you find yourself above helping children? After all, you were an orphan. One would think you have more incentive to help children."

_He thinks I'm Batman? Would've been nice if Bruce told me this walking steroid knew his identity._

Kal disguised his voice with a thick Southern accent. "I ain't rich. I just came here to hit on the rich women here. I need a Sugar Momma. I'm from Texas where everything is big."

Bane chuckled, "Aw, a master of voices you are, Mr. Wayne, but I know the truth." Bane grabbed Kal by his neck and raised him over his head. "Perhaps, I should expose you or better yet break your back once more."

Kal grinned again and mimicking Bruce's Batman's voice, "Go ahead, motherfrucker." Kal yanked Bane's hand from his neck, gave Bane a sharp kick to his iron stomach with enough force the boisterous 6'8 juggernaut stumbled forward in immense pain. Kal grabbed Bane's left arm, twisted it to the point it snapped from his shoulder in one smooth, clean break. He easily picked up Bane and tossed him across the room. Kal didn't waste any time shooting off his heat vision to the lights panel and killing the cameras in the room, cutting off Joker's live feed and drawing darkness to the room. The first thing Kal did was retrieve the bombs in the room and dismantling them. With that threat out of the way, Kal took a moment to knock out and disarmed Joker's goons and give Dick and Bruce a much needed advantage. As he easily slipped away in the darkness, Bruce and Dick changed in their uniforms.

When the backup generators, returned the lights, Batman and Nightwing stood in the room and didn't waste time tag teaming against an injured Bane.

Above the mansion, Krypto kept watch, waiting for Kal to signal him inside. The Kryptonian dog was alarmed when he saw bombs exploding in the yard. Krypto kept a closer eye on the situation. He watched Commissioner Gordon and several police officers coming out to investigate only to be held hostage by Joker's goons. Krypto knew he was to stay in the shadows but he knew the police were the good guys and needed help. Krypto swooped down fast like a gust of strong wind knocking Joker's goons off their feet. It was enough of a diversion for Gordon and the police to grab their guns and hold the goons hostage. Krypto flew up settling over the mansion again, waiting for Kal's orders.

Kal zoomed through the rooms of the mansion. Time was of the essence and he didn't trust Joker to hold up his bargain. For all he knew, he released the gas already. With his x-ray vision, Kal found the Joker on the ground level of the mansion. The level was decorated with in Halloween decorations of fake cobwebs, spiders, tombstones and monsters plastered on the wall. With his sharp hearing, Kal heard the whimpers of children and the growls of hyenas.

_For Joker's sake, those kids better not be harmed. _"Krypto," Kal whispered so low for anyone to hear but not too low for Krypto. "Stealth mode."

Krypto heard the call of his master and the 'Stealth mode' command. Krypto looked through the mansion, searching for Kal. He found him on the ground level. Krypto dropped down to the ground, avoiding getting his image caught by the cameras surrounding the mansion.

Krypto walked around the mansion looking for a way in without triggering any alarms. If he stormed through the brick walls, someone might hear him. Breaking windows would certainly set an alarm off. So, he did the one thing that dogs love to do. Dig. Using his speed, it didn't take Krypto long to dig a hole into the ground and break through the foundation to the ground level. Waiting for Krypto when he surfaced was his proud master.

Kal stared at his dog, covered in patches of dirt and rocks. "You're gonna need a bath later."

"I spy with my little eye, Batman cheating with Superman's dog." Joker's voice came from above. "I told you no red capes."

Kal searched for the hidden camera Joker was watching them from. He spotted it behind a fake skeleton's head attached to the wall. "Just bending the rules, Joker. We both know you meant no Superman but you never said anything about his dog."

"Only I get to cheat! Not you!"

"Only women wear makeup, but you don't mind cheating on that rule."

Another sharp retort from Batman. That was unlike him. "It's a shame you must cheat, Batman. Now we won't have our duel."

Kal wondered what he meant when he and Krypto heard the sounds of snarling hyenas running towards them. They came around a corner and stopped when they saw Kal and Krypto. Six snarling hyenas stared Kal and Krypto down. Each hyena was three times their normal sizes with venom pumping collars fitted on them. Their bodies were bulky and ripped with muscles. Their enlarged heads looked fierce and ravenous at Kal. Their teeth were sharp, claws so sharp it scratched the steel floor. It left no doubt in Kal's mind Joker used Bane's venom on them.

"I forgot to feed my babies. You two will do nicely."

Krypto's growl was fierce and louder than the hyenas as he stood protectively in front of Kal. If those hyenas wanted Kal, they would have to go through him first.

"Six against one. How unfair." Joker laughed. "I love it."

"It is unfair," Kal agreed. "Six hyenas and Krypto still isn't challenged."

Joker's smile faded slightly. He didn't like this. There was something off about Batman. Batman was all business. He was never cocky. He never responded with smart ass remarks. Was he really Batman or Superman disguised as Batman? He sounded like Batman but he was with Superman's dog. Superman was also in Gotham not long ago when he dealt with Black Mask.

"Attack!" Joker ordered his hyenas. He would watch Batman. If he pulled off any moves that weren't Batman's, he would know.

The hyenas attacked to kill and Krypto was ready for them. Krypto slapped one hyena with his front right limb and kicked another hyena with his powerful hind legs. The two hyenas collided and fell back whimpering in pain at Krypto's strength. This left four hyenas left. One hyena bit Krypto's back but his whimpering howl forced him off Krypto for he broke several teeth as he tried to pierce Krypto's tough skin. Krypto showed the hyena a real bite by going for his jugular. The hyena howled in pain and Krypto tossed him into the two whimpering hyenas. The fourth hyena bit Krypto's tail. Krypto ran around in circles, spinning the hyena around until he was too dizzy to hold on. They hyena let go and with an extra kick from Krypto was sent flying through a wall. That left two hyenas.

Kal went to the fallen hyenas and removed the venom collars. It was clear to Kal Joker didn't care for his pets and what this potent venom was doing to their bodies. It gave them extra strength but it was harming their bodies, pushing their hearts to exertion. These animals were angry but it was out of pain and abuse. They would die under Joker's care if it persists and Joker wouldn't care. He'll just get another set of hyenas. It angered Kal to see this kind of abuse on animals.

Kal could hear the heavy breathing and heartbeats of the final two hyenas. They were going to attack him as he tend to their friends and once more Krypto was going to defend him. One hyena leapt to attack Kal, but Krypto fired off his heat vision at the hyena's collar. The collar snapped in half and the venom spilled over the floor. Kal decided to deal with the last and put it out of his misery.

"Stay down, Krypto," Kal ordered. Kal allowed the last hyena to leap towards him but Kal moved with speed that appeared human. He dodged the hyena, grabbed the collar and snapped it free from the hyena. The hyena dropped to the floor, shrinking to its normal size. "Now," Kal ordered Krypto. Krypto gave the hyena a kick strong enough to knock him out but light enough it wouldn't do much damage.

All six hyenas laid on the ground or in the wall with broken limbs, whimpering in pain. Joker was disappointed in his babies but still wasn't sure if that was really Batman. He could be Superman and he could not. He knew through Lex Superman could be weakened by red solar energy. Unfortunately, he didn't have any at his disposal. Still, even if it was Superman, Joker wasn't scared. If anything, he will be taken to Arkham Asylum by Superman and he'll be out of the facility in less than a week and this will be after he poison the guests in the ballroom and the children whimpering behind him. He'll get off with mass murder again. Superman had a tougher personality but Joker was confident he could run through him as he does Batman.

Joker heard the booming sound of the door being kicked down but he wasn't fazed. Batman's done that several times before. It'll be business as usual with them. Joker turned in his chair with his sick smile and not at all scared. "Batman, welcome."

Kal ignored Joker as his eyes took note of the scared children and Governor's wife, and the four gas bombs attached to the four corners of the rooms.

Joker held up a small remote in his right hand. "As you can see, the lives of those children are in my hands, but oh," Joker feigned shock as he revealed a second in his left hand. "Another one? What is this for?"

"You have your gas bomb in the ballroom with the adults."

Joker grinned. "Detective to the end but were you smart enough to know that before you got here?"

"Why don't you press that button and find out?" Kal challenged.

Joker's grin faltered slightly. He wasn't expecting Batman to challenge him. Again Joker suspected something wasn't right. Calling his bluff, Joker's thumb moved close to the green, trigger button. "I press this button and everyone in that room will die within minutes."

"Including your cohorts and Bane."

Joker didn't care. "More money for me." He rubbed his thumb over the green button. "I press this button and they are gone."

Kal crossed his arms over his chest. "Go for it."

Either Batman dismantled the bombs or Batman is calling his bluff. Joker suspected the former. It didn't matter for Joker had Batman where he wanted him.

To Kal's surprise, the four bombs in the room exploded expelling a large dose of the gas. Children and the Governor's wife screamed at the deadly gas expelling from the bombs. "Oops!" Joker slapped his hand disapprovingly. "Guess I set off the wrong bombs. You wanted me to set off the bombs in the ballroom. Not here." Joker put on a gas mask and taunted. "What are you gonna do now, Batman?"

Joker twisted laugh died when he saw Kal and Krypto fly above the children to suck in the gas with their powerful lungs. Realizing it was Superman dressed as Batman, Joker made a quick exit. He ran as fast as he could, skipping over his defeated hyenas. His only concern was escaping and if he could get away from Superman, he can gloat about that for weeks.

Only it wasn't to be. Joker's escape was stopped by the sharp teeth of Krypto tearing into Joker's rear end. Joker enjoyed pain as much as the next psycho but having Krypto's teeth tearing his butt, it felt like it was going to be ripped off. Joker fell forward trying to pull away from Krypto but Krypto's grip was tight as he dragged him back to his angry master. Instead of screaming, pleading and struggling, he laughed like the madman he was. He didn't care. He would take any punishment with a smile.

Kal stood in the hallway, watching Krypto bring the Joker back to him. Kal had to give the Joker credit. Instead of crying like a puss, he laughed as if he won. Kal knew it was part of Joker's sick psychotic mind to get to him and it wasn't working. When Krypto dragged Joker to Kal's feet, he yanked the laughing Joker off the floor. "You piece of zhuut! You almost killed these children!"

"I know!" Joker laughed insanely. "Wasn't it fun? And you saved them at the last second didn't you?" Joker held his hand up for a high five. "Put it there."

Kal enclosed Joker's hand with his much larger hand and crushed it. Kal could see the pain on Joker's face but he stubbornly refused to give in vocally. "I've had about enough of you. You are a sick motherfrucker with no remorse for all the zhuut you have done to the people not just in this place but in this city. These people have been too easy on you, too foolish to think you will change your ways. I'm not so foolish. You only get one strike with me. "

"Are you gonna kill me?" Joker asked with no fear. In fact, he was laughing. "Gonna cross a line Batman never did?"

"Killing you will be too easy for a psychopath zhuuthole like you but I can punish you where you won't harm anyone again." Holding Joker by the collar of his shirt with his left hand, Kal used his free hand to flick his middle finger against Joker's forehead. If it wasn't for Kal holding him, Joker would've soared across the hall with the wall stopping him. Instead, Joker's eyes rolled back with a sadistic smile on his pasty face.

Kal dropped Joker like trash. He turned to check on the children and the Governor's wife but pause when he saw Batman. From the looks of Batman's torn uniform, cuts and bruises on his face and the slight limp to his walk, Bane really put a number on him and Dick but still they came out as the victor.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Yeah," Kal said as he removed his cowl. "The children and the Governor's wife are shaken but they weren't hurt."

Bruce knelt to Joker feeling for a pulse. Feeling a strong beat, cause Bruce to look up at Kal in disbelief. "You didn't kill him." He wasn't sure how to react to that. Relief? Disappointment?

"Pfft. No. I hit with the right precision against the frontal lobe to give him enough brain damage to put him in a coma. If he awakens, he'll be in a vegetative state. Whether he recovers from that is up to his body and any care he is given. Either way, he won't be bothering anyone for a long time. That type of punishment should settle any critics against killing the Joker."

Bruce knew that remarked was directed at him. "You don't understand our way—"

"I understand your way and it's honorable. However, if you put yourself in a position to defend and protect decent people against psychos and zhuutholes like the Joker here, you gotta have enough balls to put them down when necessary. Cops and soldiers on this planet do that. Why can't the Justice League?"

All this time with Diana and he still didn't understand. Bruce pushed himself to his feet, defiantly getting in Kal's face. "The Justice League do not police. We are not judge and jury as you seem to be."

"You may not agree but it gets the job done," Kal shot back. "You've only fought pieces of zhuutholes on Earth. Walk in my shoes for a day and then get back to me on that."

"Don't act so honorable, Superman," Bruce spat out. "We all know you did it for a price."

"So what?" Kal wasn't ashamed of that but he was annoyed with Bruce being judgmental over it. "I got paid but it doesn't mean I didn't care about helping people against space punks. Aren't the police paid for protecting good people? Aren't soldiers paid when they put their life on the line? You can do this for free and fund yourself but other people aren't as fortunate. So get off your high horse."

From the corner of his eye, Kal noticed eyes of the children were on them. The relief and joy their eyes held when they were rescued was now replace with fear over he and Batman arguing. The last thing Kal wanted was to produce a negative image but Bruce wasn't helping the situation anymore than he. No matter what, this tension with he and Bruce won't reflect positively on Diana who was the face of the Justice League. Whatever personal problems he was having with Diana, she didn't deserve that, and it was for that sake alone, he tried again with Bruce.

"Look. I'm still learning how you guys work. I won't agree with everything you do and you won't agree with everything I do but we should try to meet in the middle. Maybe then we won't be so judgmental of each other. You may not agree with what I did to the Joker but I don't understand how you let him get away with all he's done for so long. Even if you didn't want to kill Joker, the least the Justice League could've done is lock him in a place where he had no chance of escaping."

Bruce didn't have a response to that. Truth be told, he didn't want to admit Kal had a point in a way. Instead, Bruce took notice of the empty bomb containers outside the room. "The bombs went off?" He looked in the room with the children and Governor's wife. "But no one's affected?"

"Joker set them off. Krypto and I sucked in the gas before anyone else could breathe it in."

Bruce looked Kal over. He looked perfectly fine. "You're not affected."

"Earth diseases don't affect me," Kal said simply. He looked down feeling Krypto's paws on his legs. Kal rubbed Krypto's dirty head affectionately. Poor dog was covered in dirt from all the digging earlier, dealt with hyenas high on venom and on top of that, he had to sink his teeth into the Joker's backside and he didn't complain. He just wanted acknowledgment by Kal. "Boy, are you dirty and you have Joker aftertaste in your mouth. I bet that tastes like zhuut. I promise you a huge reward for tonight. Oh, Krypto," Kal groaned through laughs as his dog leapt in the air to lick his face. "Not the face."

Bruce observed Kal with Krypto. There was much love and affection between man and dog. It was odd to watch. One moment Kal could be tough, arrogant and a pain in the ass but in the next, he revealed a softer side at least to people he cared about such as his dog. Bruce wondered if Kal was that way towards Diana. That may explain some things.

"We're leaving," Kal announced, "but I have to say this to you."

Bruce waited expecting another verbal spar with Kal. "I still think you are a zhuuthole for the way you treated Diana but when Joker revealed himself, you stopped being an ass and focused on what was important: helping the people. I disagree with you a lot but you put yourself on the line a lot for people you will never meet in a thankless job. That's commendable."

Bruce wasn't sure but he thought he was insulted and praised at the same time. "Is that your way of a compliment?"

"I guess it is. I know you won't list my attributes but I want to say thanks for your help." Kal held a hand out to Bruce.

Bruce stared at the hand, hesitant but after a long pause extend his own and shook it. He hated how Superman's recent attributes has been changing his opinion of the man. He hated to think how Superman might not be that bad of a man and even though he was rightfully angry at Diana, perhaps he was too hard on her as well.

* * *

><p>Diana emerged from her bath refreshed. Diana normally like the take evening baths before she went to bed. Diana reached for her towel and dried herself off when she heard a noise coming from her bedroom. Someone was here. It wasn't Julia because the sounds her sharp ears picked up were soft footsteps across her floor, as if the intruder was moving in stealth.<p>

Diana put on her robe and secured her belt tightly. She grabbed her lasso off a hook on the back of her door. She opened her linen closet and pulled out a sword from behind the towels and secured it to her belt loop.

Diana yanked the door open and charged out. "Intruder, face your match!" Diana halted when she saw who her intruder was. "Bruce?"

Bruce sat in a chair by Diana's desk. "Diana."

"What are you doing here?" She noticed the wounds on his face. "Are you all right?"

"Superman was in Gotham tonight. Dick sought his help in dealing with the Joker. He said he contacted Kal through you."

Was he going to yell at her about that? Diana hoped not. She wasn't in the mood for it. "Yes, I did. Was Kal helpful? I assume everything went all right since you are here."

"He was helpful," Bruce begrudgingly admitted. "He talked to me the last time he was in Gotham and given what happened tonight, I think it's time we talk about Kal and our friendship." Bruce removed his cowl. His face wasn't stern as Diana expected. In fact, he looked vulnerable which left Diana thinking their friendship will not be the same again after this night. "Diana, I have a confession to make."


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Yay! It didn't take me a month to get this out. I gotta start churning these chapters out faster. :)

The Bounty Hunter

Part Eighteen

"Diana, this isn't necessary." Bruce turned his head away but Diana grabbed his chin and turned it towards her so she could wipe the open wound over Bruce's left eyebrow. "I didn't come here so you can patch my cuts."

Bruce couldn't believe this. Two minutes ago, he was sitting at Diana's desk ready to confess something important and now he sat on her sofa being nursed by him. If Dick ever saw this….

"I'm to do nothing as my friend sits in my bedroom wounded?"

"I'm not wounded!" he argued. "It's just a few scratches."

Diana didn't see it that way. "Did the Joker do this to you?"

"It was Bane. Even with a broken arm, he was trouble." Bruce winced at the stinging antiseptic Diana placed on his broken skin. "Nursing skills is not your forte."

"Thinking isn't yours," Diana snapped back. "You wanted to tangle with Bane _and_ the Joker alone?" Bruce's brazenness never ceased to amaze Diana. "No wonder Dick sought Kal's help."

Bruce grimaced at her, annoyed at the implication. "You think I can't take them?"

"Separately, yes, but not alone. It doesn't make you any less of a person for getting help." As Diana covered the wound with a bandage, she asked, "So, how did it go with Kal tonight? You're here so I assume you didn't kill each other."

Bruce wasn't humored by Diana's weak joke. "Bane is in the hands of the police and Joker is in the hospital."

"How many bones of the Joker's did you break?"

"Superman dealt with the Joker. He's not dead but he won't be the same again." Diana didn't look pleased with the news. Good. Bruce hoped Diana would see things from his point of view. "He knocked Joker out with a flick of his finger. Last I heard from Commission Gordon, Joker appears to be in a coma. Doctors don't know if he will wake up or how functional his brain would be if he does. Superman predicted Joker will be a vegetable."

Diana understood Bruce's feelings on the matter. "You don't like Kal using brute force on the Joker."

"He can't take the law into own his hands, Diana."

"I know." Diana closed the first aid kit and settled on the sofa beside Bruce. "Kal comes from a world different from ours, but his actions aren't so different from the Amazons. When my mother and the Amazons once lived in this world, the Amazons were peaceful people but knew how to fight and defend ourselves and that of others who couldn't. The Amazons dealt with all kinds of demons in humans and monsters. Sometimes brute force is needed. The Joker is a monster in human clothes. Countless people have died by his hands through his sick actions. There are families mourning the loss of a parent, a child, a sibling because of him. Gotham has been held hostage by him numerous times. He is spared the death penalty by reasons of insanity. He is sent to Arkham Asylum but always manages to escape. This time he won't. If you're looking for sympathy for the Joker, you won't get it from me."

"I don't, but if Superman wants to work with us, he will have to comply with our rules."

This was a positive sign. At least Bruce was willing to work with Kal, but wanting Kal to follow their rules? Even Diana knew that wasn't going to happen. "I know you don't trust Kal but I do. He has been doing this longer than you and I his way."

It wasn't unexpected but Bruce was still disappointed Diana took Kal's side. "You think his way is right?"

"No."

"Aren't you worried he will kill?"

"No. He has a lot of control in that area. If he didn't, he would've killed all of you when he kidnapped me. The fact he didn't shows he doesn't have intent to kill."

"Control? No intent to kill?" Bruce's voice laced with anger. "What do you think happened to me?"

Were they really going back to this again? "Did he leave you to die with your injuries? Possibly, but he isn't that man anymore. Kal was a bounty hunter and in most cases, he let the people who hired him deal with his captives, and if matters were left in his own hands, Kal dealt with them so they wouldn't harm anyone else. I agree he can't be judge and jury but that's the way Kal has lived and it's difficult to change that. You of all people know how hard it is for one to change their ways."

Bruce frowned at Diana. "Don't make it seem he and I have anything in common."

Diana smiled. "Face it, Bruce. You and Kal have more in common than you like. Kal has proven he can change but we have to as well. The way we have been dealing with these villains can't continue. We can't keep letting them get away in battle. We can't keep putting them in facilities where they can escape. Joker is the first person Kal took matters into his own hands to deal with and that may be more to us not adequately dealing with the Joker. The others: Solomon Grundy, Giganta, he left to the police. The solution to our dilemma is coming together in the middle."

"And how would we do that?"

Diana was initially hesitant in sharing the information she knew but concluded it would be for the greater good. "Kal has built a home here. I've visited it. The knowledge he has, the ideas he has shared with me, we can use. The least we can do is build a facility that will humanely hold them during whatever sentence the judicial system gives them. The more we capture, the greater we can lessen the Injustice League's forces possibly to a point where they no longer commit crime. Oh, that's something that may not happen until years from now but it will certainly make our goals of where Batman isn't needed in Gotham or me fighting all the time possible."

Bruce regarded Diana carefully. A world where Batman wasn't needed? Was that even possible? "Maybe. It's something we have to discuss with the Justice League."

"We can and I will talk to Kal. I'll make sure he doesn't take the law into his hands again," Diana promised.

That was one matter settled. Now it was time to deal with the other. "Don't think I haven't notice you stalling on why I'm here, Diana."

She didn't expect he would. "I was wondering when you would call me out on that. I guess I'm concerned on what you have to tell me.

"What do you think I will say?"

"That you are in love with me."

Silence. Bruce stared at Diana. He didn't say anything but his eyes said it all.

Diana took Bruce's silence as confirmation. "I've suspected for a long while but I didn't want to admit it to myself."

"Why?"

"Because I knew it would change things with us. I know how difficult it is for you to open your heart." Diana reach forward and grasped Bruce's hand in hers. "I love you, Bruce, but my feelings only lie in friendship."

Now that it was out, there was no turning back. "In a way, I think all men are in love with you, Diana, and I am not immune to you either. However, I'm no fool. A relationship with us would be disastrous. I'm not what you need but there are times I don't think you know what you need. It's why I've done background checks on the men you dated."

"You what?" Diana clenched and unclenched her fist in mild fury. If this was any other man….somehow she knew not to expect any less from Bruce.

"You don't know a lot about men or the dating world. I wanted to make sure you weren't being taken advantage of and the men you dated had good intentions. Be angry all you like but I was looking out for you. Everyone was up to standard except Keith."

"Keith?" Her mother set her up with him. He worked with Julia and with Diana a few times. "How do you know about him? We weren't speaking then."

"No, but you did send an invitation and your date is always announced in the papers. It was heightened by Keith's death, which I don't think was a robbery but a murder."

"A murder? By whom?"

"Lex Luthor."

Diana's mouth opened and closed, her mind not able to make sense of what she was being told. "What? When did they cross paths?"

"There's a money trail that links to Lex Luthor. It wasn't easy but I found it. It goes back to a year."

Diana sat dumbfounded. She never knew. Julia never knew. If her mother knew, she certainly wouldn't have tried to push Keith to her. "I can't believe this. I've worked with him for years. How could he…..?"

"Money."

Diana sighed, disappointed in Keith, disappointed he let his soul be bought by someone as vile as Lex Luthor. "Everyone can be bought."

"Most people. I should have told you sooner but he was dead, probably killed by Lex and as you said, we weren't speaking then."

"Kal," Diana suddenly remembered Keith's questions about him. "My mother told Keith about Kal."

Bruce didn't expect that and his exclaimed, "She what?" let Diana knew he didn't like it either.

Diana could read Bruce's mind for she was thinking the same thing, "And Keith he told Lex, then he knew Kal was on Earth before anyone else."

"He has been oddly quiet," Bruce remarked of Lex's behavior. "He might be biding his time or he could be looking into him, searching for any weaknesses. I suddenly get the feeling Solomon Grundy, Clayface and Giganta's attack in Metropolis wasn't a surprised."

"I need to warn Kal about him."

Bruce nearly snorted. "Superman is so arrogant. You think he will take your words seriously? He doesn't think any human can stop him?"

"I'll make him realize he's not to underestimate Lex Luthor. He'll listen to me."

Diana sounded so confident. Bruce didn't doubt she could get Kal to listen. "I think he will. You have that effect on him."

Diana shrugged shyly. "I don't think-"

"Yes, you do." Bruce was sincere. "For a long time, Diana, I didn't see what you saw in Superman. I saw a brash, arrogant, uncontrollable, dangerous man. I didn't like what he did to me, what he did to the Justice League but mostly what he did to me. He was the epitome of the men who did your mother and the Amazons harm. I thought you were too taken in by his looks to act rationally and I worried history would repeat itself."

Diana smiled, touched Bruce cared so much for her well-being. "But you don't think that anymore. Why, Bruce?"

"When Superman was in Gotham, he admitted he was trying to work with me despite our differences. I think he was doing it more for you than himself. It's not easy for me to admit but I might've been wr….. I was wrr…" the words were hard to say and he knew Diana wouldn't say it for him. With that smile on her beautiful face, he knew she was enjoying seeing him squirm. She relished Bruce admitting he was wrong for it was a rare occasion. He faced Joker, Bane, and even battled Darkseid parademons. He could say this. "I might've been wrong about Superman," Bruce rushed out. "I don't like admitting it but you are right about Superman changing and I think a lot of that has to do with you. I know you have strong feelings for Superman, but right now, I don't think he's the right man for you. If he continues to change, maybe he will good enough for you. A woman like you deserves the best."

Diana was speechless. She never thought she would ever hear Bruce speak so open and so sincere. When Bruce cared, he deeply cared but she always knew that about him. "Is this what it's like to have a big protective brother? I have to say I like it."

Bruce frowned at her after releasing a long frustrated sigh. "You would say that, wouldn't you?"

He spoke with such a deadpan expression Diana couldn't help but laugh. She reached across the sofa and hugged Bruce. Slowly, Bruce's arms came around Diana and he hugged back. She didn't see it but Bruce smiled, too. He was glad they had this talk, but more importantly, he was glad to have his friend back.

* * *

><p>"Fancy seeing you here, Wally," Donna teased the red speedster of his presence. "Since you have moved on to the Justice League and left us Titans behind, you've forgotten about us at the Titan Tower."<p>

Wally greeted Donna with a quick hug. "I have to come down and see you little people every once in a while."

Wally and Donna entered the kitchen. It was Wally's favorite place. Donna knew her friend, running from the Justice League's base in Washington, D.C. to the Titan base in San Francisco, was very hungry and the first thing he would want to do after a long run is eat. Donna sat on a stool, watching her friend zip across the large kitchen in a red blur, gathering food from the refrigerators and pantries, putting together some weird combination over the hot stove.

After Diana established herself as Wonder Woman and Ambassador to Themyscira, Donna wanted to follow her big sister and make her place in Patriarch's World. With great reluctance from her mother and a lot of support from Diana, Donna joined the world, attended college, traveled the world, developing interest in fashion and a hobby of photography. She was as bright as her sister but she was given more freedom to find and pursue her own interest instead of being bogged down with the rules of the monarchy. Like her sister, Donna wanted to help the world and joined the Titans. It was there she met Wally West and Dick Grayson who were on the cusp of leaving the Titans. Wally was on his way to join the Justice League and Dick was becoming Nightwing and protecting his own city. While Dick practically drooled all over Donna during their first encounters, Wally was initially tongue tied. She didn't know if that were the behavior of men or a battle with a villain left them temporarily brain dead. It took her much too long to learn why Wally was so tongue tied. Now he wasn't with her, which left Donna thinking things changed with them.

"Ta-dah!" Wally presented Donna hamburgers for her and himself.

Hamburgers? Donna expected more out of Wally. She lift a bun to examine the burger closely, smelling a variety of hot spices and seeing the hottest jalapeño peppers mixed in the meat. "Wally, this is your dangerously spicy, hamburgers! Dick had one of these and had to wash his mouth out with a gallon of water."

Wally grinned. "I know and I also know your hot mouth is the only mouth that can keep up with me in eating these. Remember that contest we had?"

"Yeah," Donna laughed. "You got sick eating five of these burgers." She giggled as she recalled how Wally looked. "Your eyes were watery and you thought you were gonna burn a hole in your stomach! I thought you were gonna pass out." Donna shook her head. "Just shows how foolish a man's pride can be sometimes."

Wally admitted that wasn't one of his brightest moments. "You know how we guys are. We do almost anything to show off in front of a pretty woman."

That was the first time Donna heard Wally call her pretty. He never said anything towards her in regards of her looks and they've known each other for three years. "Is that why you are here now?" Donna asked slyly. "To show off?"

Wally rubbed the back of his head, feeling a blush form. "More like see you instead of show off for you." Wally quickly turned away to grab four bottles of water from the refrigerator. When he turned back, he caught Donna staring at him with her radiant blue eyes. He cleared his throat nervously. Three years and he still gets nervous around her. At least he wasn't tongue tied anymore. "I don't to get see you much unless I come here or you visit Diana at the Watchtower."

"Well, I've been busy like everyone else." Donna took a huge bite of her burger and swallowed it with no signs the heat of the burger bothered her. She followed that up with two gulps of water. What was it about Amazons that made eating sexy Wally wondered? It was definitely a family trait. "I hear you've been a very busy guy at the Watchtower, Wally. Rumor has it you slept with Lois Lane and told her about Kal. You caused some trouble for my sister."

Wally nearly choked on his burger. Donna hopped off the stool to assist him but he waved a hand keeping Donna back. He pounded his chest to get the burger down. Normally, Wally quickly followed up with water but since he didn't, the heat of the spicy food, traveled down his throat like lava. His tongue burned; his eyes watered. He momentarily closed his eyes and when he opened them, there was a bottle held in front of him. With it was a smile from Donna.

Wally took the bottle and greedily drunk it as he leaned against the pantry. He was hoping Donna didn't know about that but word travels fast and no one can keep a good secret in the Justice League. He finished the bottle in two big gulps before quietly saying, "You know about that."

Donna nodded. "You honestly didn't think I wouldn't find out?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't," he murmured. It was bad he let down Diana. He didn't want to let down her sister, too.

Donna threw her arms behind her, cocked her head to the side, gazing thoughtfully at him. "Why did you do it?"

Wally shrugged. Looking back on it now, Wally saw gullible he was. "Lois was nice to me. She seemed interested in me and I liked that a lot since I'm overlooked by other women because I'm not dark and mysterious like Batman or cocky and confident like Green Lantern. When Diana returned with Kal, I needed someone to talk to because I was upset how Kal's arrival affected the Justice League. Diana and Bruce weren't talking and I didn't like Kal at the time either. Lois was a good confidante. At least I thought so. I never knew Lois was going to write it in the papers. I never had any intent on embarrassing your sister."

Donna frowned, her disappointment evident and yet she believed him. Wally admired her sister a lot. She knew he would never do anything to hurt her, and yet, she was bothered how Wally handled the situation. "What about me, Wally? You couldn't talk to me? We've been friends for years."

"You're Diana's sister. I wasn't sure you would understand."

That was insulting. "You thought I would be biased?"

"Well, yeah. You're sisters. I was angry with her and I'm sure you wouldn't like that."

"Why not? You anger was merited. Our mother was furious with Diana." After all this time, didn't he know her? "I can't believe you thought so little of me. You thought I would take my sister's side and not consider your thoughts."

Wally lowered his head ashamed. Now he felt foolish. "Sorry. I should've trusted you more."

"You got that right!" Wally jumped at Donna's rise of her voice. "Instead you trusted Lois Lane of all people. You know how much a bloodhound she is. You saw how she flirted her way to interviews with some of the guys: Hal, Ollie. She even tried it with Bruce only to be shut down."

That was true but he forgot all about that when she singled him out. He thought it was genuine. "Yeah, I wasn't bright then. It's not like I can get any offers with the ladies here. Dinah's taken. I'm too immature for Vixen. I'm way out of Zee's league. Diana's-" he immediately stopped himself. "Well, I never had a chance with her and the guys get the women's attention anyway. Someone is crushing or lusting after Hal, Ollie, Bruce and now with Kal showing up, he's really getting the ladies attention. He even got some of the teens crushing on him."

Wally was among the youngest men in the Justice League and compared to the male leaders like Hal, Ollie and Bruce, he was a boy, and even though he has been with the Justice League for a while, he was still in transition to being one of respected members. Donna understood why Wally felt out of place.

"Kal doesn't interest me," Donna said frankly, hoping to make him feel better. "He is definitely my sister's type."

"And every other woman's type."

"On the outside," Donna said. "A lot of women think Kal is their type because he is gorgeous but I bet once they get to know him, they won't think that. From what my sister told me of him, Kal has a very sharp tongue and doesn't mince words. Not many women can take that."

"So, I should let the Kal love wear out?"

Donna smiled. That was one way of looking at it. "Yeah, but don't expect the Wally love train to start soon."

Wally laughed. Why didn't he talk to Donna sooner about this? He felt foolish. "Thanks, Donna."

Donna gazed at Wally. His boyish smile was charming even when they worked together as Titans. She always thought he had pretty eyes and liked his fiery red hair. Wally never tried anything with her. When he wasn't tongue tied, he was respectful towards her. When Donna started to understand men, she wanted Wally to make a move but he was gone to the Justice League. Now a little older, she decided not to wait like her sister. She was going to take a chance and whether Wally knew it or not, he cleared the way for her to do so.

"At the risk of sounding vain, I'm insulted you were interested in Diana but never me. Frankly, Wally, I'm a little hurt."

Wally rubbed the back of his head nervous. He was hoping Donna didn't catch that. "Well, you're dating Kyle."

"I _was_ dating Kyle. He was the only guy brave enough to ask me out and we've been done for over a year. I haven't seen anyone exclusive since. Such a shame," she sighed wistfully as she turned her head away from him. "This body with my pretty face and sharp mind not getting the attention it deserves."

"Yeah," Wally said slowly as he looked over that body; nice set of curvy hips, slim waist and delectable breasts in a tight black suit. "Such a shame."

Donna turned her head back, her eyes catching Wally's eyeing her cleavage. He immediately blushed, which brought a smile to her lips. "So, was it worth it?" Donna asked. "Sleeping with Lois Lane."

"It was until Lois printed that story. You know Diana forgave me and blame herself for the story getting out because I didn't talk to her."

Donna shook her head. That didn't surprise her at all. "That's my sister. So selfless and loves taking everything on her shoulders."

"Yeah, well, I didn't let her. I owned up to Diana and let Lois have it for betraying me. I haven't spoken to her since."

It pleased Donna to hear that. "Good. Still doesn't change you were never interested in me."

A slow smile crept up Wally's face. He wasn't that slow when it came to women. Before now, he didn't think there was a chance. He saw an opening and he was going for it. "You are Diana's sister. I'm a few years older than you. Anyway, I was friends with Diana and kind of felt like you were off limits."

"I _am_ off limits." Wally's smile quickly fell from his face. "To men who are too afraid to take a chance."

Wally's face lit up again. Afraid to take a chance? Not anymore.

Wally took a step towards Donna, his heart pounding as if he ran a lap around the world. Donna gazed at him expectantly. Wally took Donna's right hand and enclosed it around his. Wow. She was pretty. _You can do this, Wally. You can do this. I hope my hot breath doesn't knock her out. _"Donna?"

Donna's smile widened and Wally knees buckled slightly. "Yes?"

_Oh, crap! Where do I take her? Dinner? No, everybody does that. Movie? We're not talking. Other people are talking. Be inventive. Be inventive. _For Wally, he felt he was thinking for minutes but his rapid mind was truly thinking in seconds. "There's an outdoor concert in Central Park all season. We can have a picnic and listen to the music."

"Wally," Donna grinned. "That was in July. It's November now."

If there was ever a time for a Justice League emergency….

"I will go out on a date with you," Donna told him. "Why don't you think of something and get back to me on it? Okay?"

Wordlessly, Wally nodded. He felt like he was fifteen again, asking the prettiest girl in school out. Donna never thought Wally looked more adorable. She kissed his cheek, released his hand and left the kitchen, nearly falling over in laughter when she heard a loud, "Yes!" scream from the kitchen.

Feeling good, Donna headed towards the gym for a workout. She went to the elevator and pressed the down button. Donna leaned against the wall, thinking of her future date with Wally when the doors suddenly opened. She turned and to her shock, Kal and Zatanna stepped out.

"Kal!" Donna was surprised at his presence.

Kal smiled at recognition of Donna. It's been a while since he saw her. "Hi, Donna."

Donna's eyes immediately fell on Zatanna's arm wrapped around Kal's. What was this? "Kal, what are you doing here?"

"Zatanna's showing me the Justice League bases."

"I see." _Shouldn't that be my sister's job?_ "Never pictured you to be a tour guide, Zatanna," Donna spoke curtly.

Zatanna grinned as she gazed at Kal not at all perturbed of Donna. "Someone has to show him the ropes.

What was going on with Kal and Zatanna and what about her sister? "How is Diana, Kal?"

"Last I saw of her, she's good."

"When was that?"

"Last week. Dick needed to see me and Diana worked as a liaison."

"Dick needed Kal's help with the Joker," Zatanna explained. "Because of him, Joker is completely incapacitated."

"Yes, I heard about the Joker." Word of what Kal did to the Joker spread fast. While some heroes supported Kal's actions, some questioned his judgment. "He's a vegetable and he's not getting out of Arkham this time. I have no pity for him. I know Joker's girlfriend, Harley Quinn, had some choice words. She wants to sue you, Kal."

Zatanna laughed at the mere thought. "And several lawyers have volunteered to defend Kal pro bono. He's getting quite a reputation for his tough guy approached to the bad guys. A lot of people like it."

_And I bet that includes you. _Donna couldn't take her eyes off Zatanna's grip on Kal. Was he fooling around on her sister? Did Diana know about this with Kal and Zatanna? "You certainly know a lot on what's going on with Kal."

Zatanna leaned on Kal's muscled arm. "Well, we have gotten closer since his return. I guess you can say I'm helping with his PR with the League. We've had lunch and dinner with other Justice League members so they could get to know Kal better and he's been to some of my shows. He's great company." Zatanna's pretty smile turned into a pout as she gazed at Kal as if she wanted to kiss him. "The only downside it's hard to get him alone. Something always come up."

"Everyone wants a piece of me," Kal joked.

"I know, but I should get more." Zatanna wrapped her arms around Kal and pulled him closer to her. "Don't you think so?"

Kal shrugged again. Zatanna was always forward and Kal never had a problem with that but now standing in front of Diana's sister, he did. He shouldn't. Zatanna had a right to be playful with him and it shouldn't matter if Diana or Donna saw it.

Only it did and because of that, he gently broke from Zatanna.

Zatanna didn't feel cold by the gently push off. It only inspired her. "Lately, we've been meeting with other people. I think it's time you and I spent time alone."

"Alone." Kal got that feeling for a while now and seeing the desire in Zatanna's eyes, he knew how alone Zatanna wanted to be, but still he asked, "How alone do you mean?"

"I was thinking my apartment in Metropolis, Wednesday night. Bring Krypto of course. I wouldn't mind seeing him again."

She asked him out and in front of Diana's sister. Kal couldn't help but feel this was deliberate on Zatanna's part. He had to respond. A part of him wanted to say no but another part of him said go for it. He couldn't wait on Diana. She rejected him. She told him to date other women and forget about her. Now was the time to do so. "Sure."

"Great!" Zatanna clapped her hands together delighted. "I bought a cute outfit for Krypto a couple weeks ago. I've been meaning to give it to you. It's a top hat and tails outfit like my outfit. I think it would look so cute on Krypto."

A tuxedo and top hat designed to fit a dog. _His_ dog? "Cute isn't the word I would use to describe Krypto."

"Neither would I," Donna remarked her anger growing at what she was seeing.

"But he is," Zatanna gushed, not at all noticing Donna. Her attention was solely on Kal. "Would you make sure he wear it?"

"I'll try, but I have to tell you; other than his cape, Krypto doesn't like wearing clothes."

"I'm sure Krypto will love it," Zatanna winked at him. "And if not, I'm sure his handsome owner can convince him."

Kal wasn't as certain for he knew how Krypto would react. "We'll see. What time is dinner?"

"Seven." Zatanna could tell Kal was intrigued but he wasn't as excited as she thought he should be. A woman as beautiful and sexy as her should make any man hot, hard and ready for her. Kal was starting to act like…oh, she wasn't going to go there with that. "I like to have an early and light dinner in case other activities arise."

"I like a hearty meal and so does Krypto. We burn a lot of energy very fast."

Zatanna eyes sparkled with interested. She was clearly insinuating more than what Kal intended. "Well, I'm only interested in the energy you and I can burn together."

Donna heard and saw enough. How dare Kal treat her sister this way? She risked everything for him and he thanks her by cheating on her. "Kal, may I see you for a moment?" She stepped between Kal and Zatanna putting more space between the two. "Alone."

"Sure," Kal agreed before Zatanna could voice her opinion on the matter.

Donna slapped her hand on the down button signaling the elevator to open. When it did, she yanked Kal in with her. As the elevator descended to the lower levels, Donna suddenly slammed the emergency button and snapped at Kal. "You piece of Chimera dung! I thought you've changed but you are a piece of scum. How dare you do this to my sister after all she has done and risked for you?"

Kal wasn't certain but he got the feeling Donna wasn't aware of what was going on between him and Diana. "Why are you mad at me?"

He acted as if he didn't do anything wrong. "You're cheating on my sister with Zatanna! She put her honor on the line for you. She challenged our mother for you and you do this."

She didn't know. "Obviously, you haven't spoken to your sister recently."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you don't know what's going on." Kal kept his calm with Donna despite her snapping at him. "I'm not cheating on your sister. I'm trying to move on from her." Kal couldn't believe Diana's sister didn't know. How could Diana keep this from her sister when it involved her, too? Though Diana was keeping shut on the matter, but he wasn't. "I want a relationship with your sister but Diana told me to forget about her and date other women. She made it clear she doesn't want me."

This didn't make sense. Donna thought Kal and Diana were secretly courting. She thought after being away for six months… "Why is that? Did you do something?"

"Other than kidnap her, no. Your mother pushed Diana against the wall and she isn't brave enough to stand up to her." He didn't wait for Donna to ask to explain. "Your mother decreed that if Diana dates me, she will strip her of her title as Wonder Woman and Ambassador and give it to you. Instead of calling her bluff, Diana gave in and judging by the look on your face, you didn't know any of this."

"No, I didn't." Donna sighed. "I can't believe Diana. I can't believe mother. Why didn't she tell me? I know things have been busy in our lives but she could've talked to me."

"Because she wanted to protect you. You know how selfless Diana is. She always takes the burden alone."

"Well, that won't happen anymore." Even though she knew the truth, Donna still grimaced at Kal. "I understand your position, Kal, but did you have to move on so fast? Couldn't you wait?"

"Zatanna came on to me and we've only been hanging out as friends. Flirty friends from her side. Next Wednesday will be my first official date with her. If there isn't a chance between Diana and I, how long do you expect me to wait?"

At least more than a month but Donna had no right to say that since Diana told Kal to forget about her. Donna was so mad at her mother and sister and she was going to let them both know how she felt.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Diana." Donna happily bounced into Diana's office at the Embassy without knocking. Donna held up takeout bags. "I brought lunch."<p>

When plotting an attack on an opponent, the element of surprise always works.

"I knew you, being the workaholic you are, would skip lunch," Donna rattled as she placed the bags on the table, "as you often do." She closed the files strewn on the table and dropped them on Diana's desk. "So, I brought lunch. Plus, I missed my sister."

Sucking up works just as well.

Donna dropping by unexpected was common so Diana didn't think anything of it. Besides, she missed her sister, too. Diana left her work at her desk and joined her sister to see what she brought. "Italian? No Thai?"

"Maybe another time," Donna and Diana began arranging the food on the table. "The media's still talking about the Joker. Honestly, I can't believe there are some bleeding hearts who feel sorry for the Joker, claiming his mental illness is the cause of his actions. I understand Harley Quinn saying that but there are people who aren't villains being vocal."

"I think many of those people distrust Kal because of his attack on the Justice League and will always be against anything he does. He won't win everyone over and he knows that."

With the table set, the sisters sat to enjoy their food. "How does Bruce feel about all this?" Donna feigned interest on the situation. Lure the opponent into a trap before going in for the kill.

"Bruce paid a visit to me that night and it didn't go as expected."

"Oh, boy." Donna rolled her eyes. "I swear if he is criticizing Kal over what he did to Joker, I'm gonna whap him."

"No, it's wasn't that." Diana told Donna what happened with her and Bruce that night. It was a relief for Diana to get it off her chest for she hadn't told anyone of that night. Not even Julia.

"You're kidding me? Bruce said that?" Opponents have a way of getting their attacker off guard but the attacker mustn't lose focus in the fight. Always stay on target.

"I couldn't believe it either, but given his behavior towards me lately, it make sense." Diana shook her head, still in disbelief. "I should've caught on sooner but I didn't. How did I miss that?"

"Did you really think Bruce-moody, cold and standoffish—is immune to your beauty and charm?" Donna shook her head bemused at her sister. She had to be the most oblivious person. "You are gifted with the beauty of Aphrodite, the wisdom of Athena and the fighting prowess of Artemis. You thought Bruce, a mere mortal, would be immune to you?"

Stranger things have happened and besides, Diana knew all men weren't drawn to her. She assumed Bruce was one of them. "I never thought of it like that."

"Of course you don't. Otherwise, you wouldn't be you." Diana was primed for an attack now. "I think it's great Bruce is coming around and realizes Kal isn't a bad guy. Now if mother would loosen up or better yet, you grow a pair and stand up to her!"

Diana looked up from her sun-dried tomato pesto fusilli. She knew but how? Diana didn't tell her and she knew her mother wouldn't say anything. "How did you find out? Did Julia tell you?"

"Julia knows!" Donna screeched. "I don't know but Julia knows!" That not only angered Donna but it hurt her she wasn't privy to this information. She was Diana's sister for crying out loud! "No, she didn't tell me. Kal told me."

Kal! He had so little contact with her sister, Diana never suspected he would say anything. "Why did he tell you?"

"After seeing Kal accept a date with Zatanna, I stood up for my big sister who I thought was being cheated on. Kal told me the whole thing about mother and how cowardly you were. How could you let her blackmail you? How could you not tell me what she is doing? I'm your sister! I should've known!"

Donna was blazing mad and even explaining her actions, Diana knew it wouldn't cool her sister. "I wanted to protect you. I knew you would sacrifice yourself for me."

"Like Hades I would!"

Diana blinked. She wouldn't?

"I would've told mother she can't force your work on me because she disapproves of you wanting to date Kal! I'll give up my title as princess before she can think of taking away what's rightfully yours!" Donna suddenly jumped from her seat. "Forget would've! I'm going to Themyscira and I'll tell our mother right now!"

Diana jumped from her seat and beat Donna to the door, blocking Donna's exit with her body. "Stop and think rationally, Donna."

"Stop being a pushover! I love our mother, but she has no right to dictate how we live our lives anymore. We're adults! Not children!"

"I'm not being a pushover!" Diana defended herself. "I'm being respectful towards our mother. A cool head is needed which is something you don't have now. Even if you reject your title, aren't you concern how this will play out to the Senate? To our people? Risk having the Amazon Monarchy thrown in chaos over a man?"

At the moment, Donna didn't care about that. She only cared about getting through her sister and telling their mother off. "Your problem, Diana, is that you are afraid to stand up to her. You are afraid to take a chance."

Donna pushed Diana aside and reached for the door again. Diana grabbed her sister and threw her to the floor. She twisted an arm behind Donna's back. Diana felt her own cool wavering as she dealt with her sister. "I'm not afraid of anything!"

Donna threw her body back. "You are afraid of the unknown." She and Diana rolled on the floor. Donna broke free of her sister, kicked her stomach and headed for the door. "So what if everything doesn't go as planned. So what if you lose your title as Wonder Woman or Ambassador of Themyscira. You still have your gifts. You can still help the world. Change your name to the Amazing Amazon or just be Diana of Themyscira." Donna yelp as Diana grabbed her right leg and yanked her back before her hand touched the doorknob. She clawed the carpet as she was pulled further from the door. "At least you will have your pride! You'll have your self-respect! At least you won't wonder what could've been with you and Kal. Stop being the good, obedient daughter and call Mother's bluff!"

Diana stopped her pulling. Donna's words reached her. Everything Donna said had merit. It was hard to hear the truth but it was even harder to hear it from Donna. Diana released her sister. "You make it sound so easy." Donna turned at the change in Diana's voice. It was weary, almost defeated. She gazed at her Diana as she crumpled to the floor. She didn't look or sound like the strong, confident big sister Donna always knew. It was troubling to see. Diana drew her knees to her chest and looked away from her. "It's so easy for you to throw caution to the wind; to act without consequences. Not everyone can do that."

Donna felt a knife twist in her chest. She wished she could take back her words. With all her yelling at Diana, she didn't realize or just didn't think too deeply of how this affected Diana. Diana guarded her emotions. It was an unbreakable vault. Also, it didn't seem anything affected her but it did. One of Diana's many talents was her ability to hide anything behind her beautiful face. Donna went to sit behind Diana and wrap her arms around her like Diana did to her when she woke from her nightmares as children.

"I won't say I understand everything you go through, Diana. I can't. I'm not the eldest. I'm not groomed to be Queen. I'm not the face of the Justice League but you don't have to roll over for Mother like a puppy. Call her bluff. She threatened you because she knew you would cower. You always did what our mother wanted. I didn't. Without me to force those responsibilities on, Mother doesn't have a leg to stand on."

"Mother can create a tournament and pass those duties onto someone else."

"No, she wouldn't, and if she did, would it be so bad?"

Probably not but Diana would still feel guilty. "No, but could my replacement handle the responsibilities of being Wonder Woman? Ambassador? Would she have the ability to handle the villains like Circe or Cheetah that would come her way?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "There you go again thinking of others. Do you ever stop and think of yourself and what you want?"

Diana patted Donna's arm around her. "You know the answer to that."

"You're right and I know that if the new Wonder Woman couldn't handle working with the Justice League… if there was a villain she struggled against, a dilemma she can't solve in the Embassy, you would be there with her. You would be there to guide her."

That she would. If her mother stripped her of her titles, Diana would still find a way to help others. It would call for a new uniform and identity—easy matters to deal with.

Diana turned her head up to her sister. "When did you get so wise?"

The answer was simple. "I have you as my sister."

Diana welcomed the hug from her sister. She loved her sister dearly and was grateful for the closeness they have. She was always one to listen and support her when needed but also one to give her the kick in the head she needed it. Sometimes she knew things in the Justice League that Diana wasn't aware of, which caused her to ask….

"Donna, when did Kal accept a date with Zatanna?"

"Yesterday. Zatanna asked him out right in front of me. The nerve! It's set for Wednesday at seven. You have to stop it."

"Donna, I'm not Kal's keeper. He is free to date whomever he likes."

"But do you like it?" Donna asked.

No. "It doesn't matter what I think."

Donna sputtered. "Didn't you get anything out of our conversation?"

"Yes. You want me to call Mother's bluff. Even if I did, it doesn't change the fact, things have changed between Kal and I. Kal has been spending a lot of time with Zatanna. He's fond of her and if they have something special, it's not my right to get in the middle of that. I let him go."

Donna smacked Diana on the top of her head. "This will be their first official date; not their wedding! Go after him!"

"No! It's not my right." _Besides, I have to settle things with Mother first and if I do, it doesn't change the fact Kal has moved on. I shouldn't get in the way._

Not her right? Donna couldn't believe what she was hearing. She pulled away from Diana, went back to the table and pulled out a book she had in one of the take out bags. She threw it at Diana. Diana ducked, missing the book slapping her face by inches. "Dinah gave that to me when I started dating Kyle but you need it more than me."

Diana reached for the book behind her. She read the title and frowned. "_Dating for Dummies_?"

"Trust me you need it. Hades help the man who falls for you." This was disappointing to Donna. If Diana wasn't going to stop the date between Kal and Zatanna, it didn't leave her much hope Diana would talk to their mother. If anything was going to get done, she would have to do it.

* * *

><p>"Krypto, come here, boy! I have something for you!"<p>

Krypto was outside running in the Kent wheat fields when he heard the call of his master. His master had something for him? Krypto wagged his tail excitedly. He wondered what his gift was. He raced back to Kal's room in the barn in four large and quick strides. His master wasn't wearing his farm clothes but dark slacks and a blue crisp shirt. He was dressed for going out. To where and was he going, too? Krypto hoped so. He liked going out with Kal.

Krypto barked to announce his presence. Kal turned to his dog, holding up a black tuxedo on a small hanger and a black top hat. Krypto got a bad feeling at the sight of the clothes. A confused, "Rruuh?" was the dog's response.

Kal knelt to Krypto. "I want you to try this on."

Krypto growled as he stepped back. Clothes? His master wanted him to wear clothes? He hated wearing clothes! There were confining, itchy and he looked ridiculous in them!

Kal expected this reaction. "I know you don't like wearing clothes but will you do it for me?"

Krypto shook his head rigorously. If he could talk, he would say, "Hell, no!" Kal's adoptive parents bought him an outfit as a pup and he ripped it to sheds. He couldn't believe Kal would repeat the offense.

"It's not for me. It's for a beautiful friend of mine. She bought the outfit for you. She thinks it will look cu, err, handsome on you. Come on," Kal gently coaxed. "She invited us to dinner at her place. Wear it for her."

Beautiful friend? _She_? The only beautiful friend Krypto knew was Diana. Krypto didn't like the clothes but he liked Diana. She smelled nice. She had a pretty voice. She had a pretty smile and despite using him to deceive Kal, she was a good person and she gave the best belly rubs! He wouldn't like it but for Diana, he would wear the clothes.

Krypto stepped forward.

"Good boy." Kal thanked Krypto with a pat on his head and quickly dressed Krypto before he changed his mind.

Kal and Krypto arrived in Metropolis after a storm passed over the city. Zatanna's balcony was covered in small rain puddles. Brightly colored coleus plants filled two large pots on both sides of the balcony. Drops of water on the red, pink and blue petals decorated the colorful flowers. Krypto looked around curious. As far as he knew, Diana didn't live here. She lived in a much larger place in another city. Being a dog not from Earth, the fresh rain didn't drown out his senses. His nose didn't pick up Diana's scent but someone else. It was a woman but it wasn't Diana.

Kal knocked on the glass door. The knock prompted footsteps inside the penthouse. Krypto looked in wanting to know who was coming to let them in. It was Zatanna. There must be a mistake. Where was his master's beautiful friend? Where was Diana?

Zatanna slid the door open. She smiled brightly at her date. "Hello, Kal."

"Whoa!" Kal dropped his mouth at Zatanna. She wore a strapless black mini dress with four inch stilettos. The dress was so tight it fit Zatanna like a second skin. She wore no fishnets revealing her slim, smooth sexy legs to him. Her breasts were hardly concealed in her dress. Kal didn't mind the view. If she wanted to show off her assets, so be it.

Zatanna turned, giving Kal a lovely view of her tight and well stacked body. "I take it you like it."

Her backside looked just as good as her front. Tight enough to grab. Kal gave a nod of approval. "I do."

Zatanna looked down to her other guest. To her delight, Krypto wore the black tails and top hat. "Oh!" Zatanna gushed as she clasped her hands together. "He's so darling! I knew when I bought it for him he would look so cute."

_She_ was the beautiful friend? Krypto was furious at Kal. Kal made him wear this ridiculous outfit for Zatanna and not Diana! He tricked him! Zatanna leaned forward to pet Krypto but the dog growled at her. He was angry and embarrassed. He took his anger out on a coleus potted plant and kicked it over, spilling flowers and soil across her balcony.

"Krypto!" Kal scolded his dog.

Zatanna frowned. That wasn't nice of Krypto. "What's with him?"

"He's not happy with the clothes."

"Why not? He looks so adorable!" Zatanna stepped forward again to pet him but Krypto growled and barked at her. Zatanna jumped back. He was an angry dog. A spell would settle him but it would ruin her chances with Kal. "I'll get a broom and dishpan for _you_ to clean this mess up," Zatanna told Kal. "Get him settled."

Zatanna disappeared back in her apartment. Kal crossed his arms over his chest. His body expression let Krypto know he wasn't happy with him but his dog didn't care for he was angry with Kal.

"Look, I know you are upset….." Krypto stepped back to the knocked over pot. Wet clumps of soil and flowers from the plant spilled mixed with the puddles of water creating a black, muddy mess. Krypto stuck one foot in the soil, testing it and glaring at Kal. "Don't," Kal murmured, dropping his arms. "Don't you dare."

Krypto sent a glare that said "Watch me" and fell back in the soil, rolling in it giddily and dirtying his clothes.

"Krypto!" Kal reached forward to pull Kal out of the muddy mess he created but the dog shocked Kal by biting his hand. "Ow!" Kal pulled back and grabbed his hand. He looked at his dog shocked and outrage. "You bit me! I can't believe you bit me!"

Krypto knocked his top hair off his head and took a huge bite out of it before rolling around in the dirt again.

Zatanna returned with a broom and dustpan. "I have…" she gasped seeing a dirty Krypto rolling around in the soil. Black smears of that soil smeared her once clean balcony. "Stop that!" She scolded the dog who didn't listen to her. She looked at Kal to do something. "Stop him!"

"Krypto, stop!" Kal's angry voice let the dog know his master meant business.

This time Krypto listened. He stood on his legs, raised his head smugly and he stepped away from dirty, wet mess he created.

"Look at this!" Zatanna pointed to the black smears across her balcony floor. "Look at what he di—yaaah!" Zatanna's stilettos slipped on the muddy mess. She would've fell on her butt if Kal hadn't caught Zatanna by her arms. He picked her up and placed her back at the door. Zatanna looked down at her stilettos covered in black muddy clumps. "These shoes cost me two hundred dollars!"

"Why the hell do you have shoes that cost two hundred dollars?" Kal asked. "And why did you walk in that mess Krypto created? You can see it from here it wasn't safe."

Zatanna stepped out of her shoes, fuming. "Why did your dog ruin my balcony?"

Kal looked at his dog, who was smirking. Oh, he was gonna get it later. "I know you didn't like the clothes, Krypto, but this was uncalled for."

"He didn't like it?" Zatanna didn't hide her disappointment. "I thought he would."

Kal shrugged. "I warned you. It's just clothes. No big deal. It's the thought that counts right?"

He didn't have to sound so callous. "Maybe but I thought he would like getting a gift from me. He did wear it in spite of not liking it."

"Krypto resisted initially but settled down when I told him a beautiful friend bought it for him. I guess Krypto thought I was talking about Diana. He's very sweet on her."

Zatanna's face darkened. She didn't like that.

"Whenever he is around Diana, Krypto follows her around." Kal grinned. "He's follows her around like a love slave."

"Really?" Not that Zatanna minded Diana but she didn't like how Kal was talking about her. Zatanna thought she had a chance with him. "Does the same go for you?"

Kal scoffed. "I never follow a woman around like a lovesick fool. Still you can't blame Krypto. Diana _is_ beautiful."

"But so am I," Zatanna spoke confidently. "You said so or were you lying?"

"No, I wasn't. You're hot."

Behind him, Krypto growled.

"Good." Zatanna wrapped her arms around Kal's neck and jumped forcing Kal to catch her in his arms. "Let's go inside. I have a scrumptious dinner prepared for us."

"I'll clean up Krypto's mess first," Kal promised.

Zatanna caressed his cheek. She wasn't letting this one go. "Aren't you sweet?"

Krypto snarled again at his master as he let Zatanna kiss his cheek. What was he doing? Krypto liked Diana. He wanted Diana to be his master's mate. Not Zatanna. Begrudgingly, Krypto followed Kal. If anything, he was gonna keep an eye out on his master.

Kal stopped at the entrance to Zatanna's apartment. "No, Krypto. You go home. You acted up enough."

Krypto growled at him. He needed to stay to keep an eye on Kal. His sharp nose picked up Zatanna's arousal. While his master didn't have the scent on him at the moment, he knew he could get aroused with Zatanna and if they both mated, Kal may forget about Diana and Krypto didn't want that. He knew his master cared for Diana and Krypto liked her, too. He didn't understand why the two haven't gotten together. In truth, other than Urvashi, Diana was the only female companions of Kal, he liked. The others he didn't care for and they weren't in Kal's life for more than a day or two, but Diana Krypto liked and thought was best for his master.

"Krypto!" Kal pointed away from the apartment. "Go home!"

Kal and Krypto stared off at each other. It was face off with master and dog. Eventually, Krypto relented. He turned and flew away.

Once Krypto was out of sight Zatanna said, "You did the right thing, Kal. I won't have to worry about my apartment being destroyed and you and I will definitely have some alone time."

Kal looked on regretful he had to send Krypto away. He never liked being angry with his dog but he didn't leave him any choice. "Yeah." He turned and entered Zatanna's apartment.

Krypto was sent away but he wasn't gone forever. He was going after the one person who could stop Kal: Diana.

* * *

><p>Diana laid on her bed that evening reading. Diana was not on schedule for shift at the Watchtower and she had no activities planned for the evening. It was a rare event for Diana to completely have the night off and she took advantage of that by reading. Diana didn't mind reading on her night off. It was what she settled on reading that bothered her.<p>

_Dating for Dummies._

Donna gave it to her after learning what she did due to her mother's blackmailing. It was also because of sister that she knew Kal was on a date with Zatanna tonight. What were they doing? Talking? Kissing? Diana suddenly rolled over not wanting to think of the new image that came to mind.

_I have no right to hold him back. He's free to date and move on. Only I didn't want him to move on._ Diana wadded the bed sheets with her hands angry with herself. All night she tried to distract herself. She had dinner alone. She thought of Kal. She took a bath. She thought of Kal. She tried to read. She thought of Kal.

She wanted Kal.

She….she missed him.

Whenever she saw him on TV, she wanted to be at his side. She wanted to be with him as he learned more things about the people on this planet. When she slept, sometimes she would dream of him. There were times the dreams were innocent for Kal shared more knowledge of his home with Diana and his musings of Earth. Other times, the dreams were so intense she would wake up flushed. The images her mind conjured up. She never thought such things before. More times than naught, Diana would close her eyes and will herself to sleep in hopes of returning to those dreams. It didn't happen.

Diana gave up reading after reading the same page again for the third time. She tossed the book aside and rolled over. Hopefully Morpheus will grant her wish to sleep.

Krypto floated in front of Diana's window. He would've been here earlier but the dog tore off the clothes he was forced to wear, dipped himself in a lake to clean up and dried himself with rapid laps around the city. He wanted to be clean and dry when he saw Diana.

Krypto barked, hoping that would get Diana's attention. He looked through the closed curtains, through the bedroom until he spotted Diana on the bed. He saw her rollover. Krypto barked louder. He had to wake her up. Diana responded with more movement in the bed and finally sitting up. Diana got out of bed. Krypto pressed his dark, wet nose against the window and wagged his tail anxiously. Diana was coming.

Diana saw Krypto waiting for her to let him in. She opened her window and let the dog inside. "Krypto," she paused as the Kryptonian dog licked her face in greeting. "Hi. Why are you here?"

Krypto grabbed the bell sleeve of her robe and pulled her forward. Diana immediately got the idea Krypto wanted her to leave with him. Was something wrong with Kal? Did he need her? What about Zatanna? What if they were in trouble? "Let me change, Krypto, and I'll follow you."

* * *

><p>Kal sat on the sofa watching Zatanna fixed their desserts in the kitchen. Dinner was great. He had a hearty meal of steak and potatoes with steamed broccoli, cauliflower and carrots while Zatanna skipped the steak expecting the meat portion of her meal to be Kal later. Their conversations were great. Zatanna was great. However, Kal didn't feel great. More than once, his thoughts went to Krypto. He looked at his hand, recalling how Krypto bit him. Krypto never did that before. It troubled him Krypto attacked him in such a way. Kal looked over at Zatanna again. Was Krypto's action a direct result of Kal dating Zatanna? Zatanna wasn't Diana but who was? Zatanna was nice and she actually wanted Kal. It couldn't be more obvious with her flirtations and tonight, it was evident Zatanna wanted more.<p>

Kal didn't mind. Zatanna was very attractive. If she was willing, so was he. He would have to be careful since she was human and yet her ability over magic could be an advantage. She wouldn't be as delicate as a human. He was certain having sex with Zatanna would be enjoyable and yet he was hoping it didn't happen. Something was holding him back. He knew if he suggested they skipped dinner, Zatanna would take him to her bed. He's done that before with women in the past. He could do it now but something held him back.

Zatanna returned to the sofa carrying a bowl of strawberries dipped in chocolate. Kal frowned. This was dessert? Martha Kent always had cakes, pies or cookies. He thought Zatanna would be offering the same thing.

"Is that all?" Kal asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Zatanna sat beside Kal. She twirled a strawberry in chocolate and brought it to Kal's lips. "Taste."

Kal tasted the sweetened fruit from Zatanna's lips. "Taste good but I would prefer cake or a pie."

"That's too messy," Zatanna tried to keep the mood seductive but Kal was making it a task all night. Earlier, he thought the room was too dim with the candles Zatanna had lit in the dining room and here in the living room. When Zatanna explained it was to set the tone, he didn't get it, saying he always ate in well-lit rooms. Kal also found the romantic music playing on her stereo a distraction. Zatanna was disappointed but was quickly pleased at him preferring to talk over dinner without music.

Now Zatanna had to explain to Kal how sexy it was to eat chocolate covered strawberries. She didn't have to work this hard with Earth men!

Zatanna dipped a strawberry in the chocolate. Kal opened his mouth to take another bite but Zatanna smeared chocolate across Kal's right cheek before popping the strawberry in Kal's mouth. She giggled. "Oops. Silly me."

"Something tells me your aim isn't that bad."

"It isn't." Zatanna placed the bowl aside. "I just want an excuse to taste you." Zatanna sat on the back of her legs, leaned forward and licked the chocolate off Kal's face. "You taste good." Her pink tongue on Kal's cheek was quickly replaced by her lips, peppering his face until her lips latched onto his ear. She took a bite into his ear and it was like sinking her teeth into metal. "Ow!"

Kal turned his head to see Zatanna put a hand over her mouth. "Are you all right?"

Zatanna smiled and nodded, waiting for the pain to go away. "Just bit a little too hard."

"My skin is tough." _Come on, man. Get into it._

She can see that but it wasn't going to deter her. "I can be tough, too" Zatanna flirted. She resumed paying attention to Kal's face again. This time she placed kisses around his ear, darting her tongue out occasionally. She had a hand on Kal's chest, loosening the buttons on his shirt while her other hand played with his hair. She whispered in his ear, "Kal, you know I like you."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." With Zatanna kissing and touching him like this, it wasn't hard to figure out. _I know can faintly feel her touch but I should still be getting up and I'm not. Dammit!_

"I find you very attractive." Her lips moved lower to his neck while her fingers played with his thick, black hair. "To be honest, I've been holding back my attractions to you."

"Oh," Zatanna's hand slipped inside his shirt. While she styled his hair to her liking with one hand, the other stroked the muscles on his chest, occasionally stroking his nipples. "You have?" Kal feign innocence. "I'm not one to hold back. Why are you?"

"Why indeed?" Zatanna slide her body across Kal so that she straddled him. She took Kal's hands and placed them on her hips. Her breasts brushed against his chest, her forehead pressed against his and her breath fanned his face. "I think this is a more comfortable position to be in."

Kal's eyes dropped to Zatanna's breasts before meeting her eyes again. "I'll say."

Zatanna unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and opened his shirt, exposing his golden, muscled chest to her. Zatanna smiled. It was more beautiful than she imagined. His muscles were roped with the tightest abs she had ever seen. She ran her fingers over him feeling the smooth, tough muscles under her skin "A body like yours is meant for sex anyway you want it."

"I know," Kal agreed.

Zatanna played with a nipple. "As a bounty hunter in space, you've been to many worlds, exposed to many cultures, many women, correct?"

"You would be right." Kal could smell Zatanna. The woman was primed and ready for sex but he wasn't. _Damn! What's wrong with me?_

"Have you added an Earth woman to your list?"

"No. Are you offering?"

Zatanna laughed and leaned closer so her sweet breath fanned his face. Her eyes were filled with desire as was the rest of her body. She could feel her dress riding up nearly exposing her rear and yet she didn't care for Kal would see it soon enough. "You know the answer to that."

Zatanna slammed her lips into Kal's, her tongue easily forcing her way inside his mouth. He tasted good like she knew he would. His body felt so hard and strong. How wonderful it would feel having this body on her or better yet her on him as she rode him. Oh, she couldn't wait to have this alien inside her, fast and hard, using the speed of his finger, his tongue, his sex in her. Zatanna couldn't wait anymore. She wanted Kal now. She grind against Kal showing how ready she was for him. However, she didn't feel a response between Kal's legs. Surely, she was hot to him. Surely, he wanted her body just as much as she wanted his.

Kal should be enjoying the moment. Here was a beautiful woman straddling him, rubbing her body against him and kissing him. He kissed back but he wasn't into it. He realized it wasn't something holding him back but someone. His mind was clouded with thoughts of a dark haired princess and how sweet her lips tasted on his, how beautiful she felt against his nude body. He thought of how challenging she was; how he couldn't get his way with her. She could make him angry in one moment and in the next desperately wanting to kiss her. She could be strong and defiant but sweet and vulnerable.

_Don't think about her. Don't think about her. Think of Zatanna._

Kal tried thinking of Zatanna; rubbing his hand along the sexy curves of Zatanna's body, trying to get himself interested but he wasn't. He could only think of Diana.

_Damn. I can't do it._

This was the sight that greeted Diana as she watching from Zatanna's balcony. Zatanna was straddling Kal, kissing him while Kal kissed back and groped Zatanna hips and legs. Why did Krypto bring her here? Why did he want her to see this? Diana turned away. She couldn't see anymore. She took a moment to collect herself and flew away.

Krypto watched the intimacy of Kal and Zatanna on the sofa. He also saw the sadness on Diana's face as she left. Diana's sadness angered Krypto and he turned his anger on the person he thought caused it all. Kal.

_I have to stop this._

Zatanna's humps increased, her moans got louder as she pulled her lips from his to kiss his face and neck. If he didn't know any better, Kal would think Zatanna was close to getting off on him and he wasn't even hard. As interested Zatanna was into him, it was obvious he wasn't into her. Diana kept entering his mind. He had to stop this now.

Kal put his hands on Zatanna's hips and gently pushed her off him, leaving Zatanna cold and puzzled but her body still very hot. "What's wrong?" she panted.

"I can't do this."

He can't? He was rejecting her? "Why not?"

"Zatanna, you're hot but I don't feel it with you. No matter how I try to forget, no matter how I need to accept there isn't a chance for us, I can't stop thinking about Diana. She won't leave my mind. I never had this feeling for any woman before and I can't get involved with anyone until I resolve it. Zhuut," Kal cursed. "I'm turning into a pus."

Wow. That was unexpected. Zatanna suspected Kal lusted for Diana even though he said they were friends but she didn't expect this. She tried to be subtle as she pushed her dress down but it was hard to do with her dress pushed to her waist. No sex tonight. Damn and her body was still primed for it. She wasn't going to ask if he was sure. She was going to have a little dignity in this. "I can't say I'm not disappointed because I am. I would love having my way with you, Kal. I would love using my magic on you and you use that alien body on me anyway you see fit. I am open for anything but," she smiled thoughtfully at Kal. "I can't get in the way of a man in love."

"Love?" Kal sputtered. He put his hands out shaking them in denial. "Whoa. I'm not in love."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"No."

"Well, how would you know if you are in love or not?" Zatanna asked. She should be angry. Kal was rejecting her for Diana. Men didn't reject her. She rejected them. Zatanna was a tough girl who loved casual sex which she was expecting from Kal but she was also a romantic when it came to love and this alien was in love. He just didn't know it. Zatanna leaned forward to give Kal another kiss. This time it was a parting kiss. "Go to Diana. You and her are in need of a long talk."

A barking and growling Krypto charged in from the balcony. Zatanna jumped away from Kal. "Krypto, what's wrong with you?" Kal turned slightly pushing Zatanna out of the way as he wasn't aware if his dog would attack Zatanna or him. However, Kal turning his back on Krypto left him opened for an attack. Krypto jumped and lodged his teeth into Kal's rear.

"Ow!" Kal screamed. "What the fruck!" Kal slapped a hand over Krypto's face to knock his dog off his butt.

Zatanna put a hand over her face stuck between being shock and laughing. She decided to laugh.

While Zatanna laughed, Kal rubbed his backside. He scolded Krypto, "What's the matter with you? I thought I sent you home!"

Zatanna spoke between laughs. "Krypto is angry with you tonight. Has he ever been this angry?"

"Yeah, but never with me. Other than giving him that outfit to wear, he hasn't been angry with me."

"Hey!" Zatanna smacked Kal with a pillow from her sofa. "He attacked _you_. Not me. I think he's angry with you for kissing me." Kal turned to her. "You're the one who said Krypto is crazy about Diana." She smiled, suddenly feeling good about herself. "I guess he sees me as competition. Wow. I'm feeling better about this night already."

Kal knelt to Krypto. "Is this true, boy?" Was his dog acting out over his disapproval of Kal and Zatanna? "I'm not mad at you, Krypto." He told his faithful dog as he ran his fingers over Krypto's white coat. "Though I won't be sitting right for a while," he joked. His nostrils he picked up a scent on Krypto. It was fresh, very recent. A human couldn't pick up this scent for their senses were limited but his could.

_Diana._

_Zhuut. She was here._

* * *

><p>The storm that passed over Metropolis reached New York City when Diana returned. The storm outside fitted her mood. Rain poured in buckets, sparks of lightening lit up the sky followed by the occasional lion roar of thunder. Diana changed back into her evening clothes and settled into her bed.<p>

Diana stretched her legs and propped her feet on a pillow while clutching another. Frustration—for so many reasons—ate at the Amazon. Sexual frustration? A little. Confusion? Definitely? Sad? Utterly and completely. Sighing, Diana hugged the pillow tighter. She should be happy. She got what she wanted. Kal was moving on. And yet, she felt it was the worst thing to happen.

Why can't she be happy for them?

Diana closed her eyes, trying to sleep, trying to forget tonight when she heard a rapping against her window. Diana initially thought it was the thunder outside but the rapping came again, louder this time, told her otherwise. Diana sat up, looking at the curtains that covered her window. Someone was out there. It wasn't Krypto because he got her attention by barking. It wasn't Bruce. He would come in without a request. Donna wouldn't come in through the window. Could it be J'onn? Diana wasn't sure. She wanted to ignore the person but knew she couldn't. For someone to be hanging outside her window, it had to be one of her special friends. Diana slipped out of bed and went to her window, ready to tell the person on the other side to leave her alone. When Diana pulled back the curtains, a soaked Kal stood on the other side.

"Kal?" What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be with Zatanna on the coach or in her bed?

"Hi." Kal didn't smile. He didn't look like a man who just had sex with a beautiful woman. He looked frustrated. Of course that could be due to him being outside in a nasty storm. "I need to talk to you."

Here? Now? She couldn't let him in her bedroom. "Kal, this is my Embassy. I have people who work here, who live here. I can't have you in my bedroom. If anyone was to come in…."

"Can't you lock your door?"

She could but her door was always unlocked. Her staff was gone for the day, but there were Themysciran guards that were always on duty and if they should come by a locked door…

"Well?" Kal asked, impatient. He was outside, soaking in the rain and Diana was taking her sweet time to respond. "You're gonna leave me soaking out here?"

Why not? He deserved it after what she saw! "Oh, you won't catch a cold out there!"

"No, but I won't leave until we talk."

She knew he would carry out his threat, which left her with two options. Let him in or close the curtains, go back to bed and try to sleep but knew he was still out there and would soon bring attention to himself outside her window in one of the most famous cities in the world, which would bring attention to herself, sparking rumors and….

She opened the window.

Kal was soaked head to toe when he stepped inside. His shirt and pants clung to him like a second layer of skin. His shoes squished as he stepped on the carpet. He was a wet dripping mess. Diana disappeared to her bathroom for a couple of towels. She returned to see Kal, bare feet and shirtless, drying his shirt with his heat vision.

Diana maintained a cool demeanor as she approached him, trying to pretend, his nude, muscled back had no affect on her. "I brought some towels, but I guess—" she stopped when Kal turned, revealing his chest to her. Oh, how she missed marveling at that solid wall of muscle.

_Curse that man for looking so much better from the front. Wait! I'm supposed to be mad at him!_

Kal placed his shirt on her divan. Diana assumed Kal was going to put his shirt on but when she saw him unbuckling his pants, she reacted with mild outrage. "What are you doing?" she nearly screeched.

"I'm taking off my pants so I can dry them." He pushed his pants down and when Diana noticed his boxers were coming down with the pants, she turned her back on him. "Why are you turning around? You've seen it before."

"It wasn't intentional on my part!" Diana put a frustrated hand on her forehead. "If someone were to walk in…."

"I told you to lock the door if you were so worried." Kal held his pants up and quickly dried them. "I thought Amazons were comfortable with nudity."

_It's not as if the Amazons are built like you._

To ease Diana's discomfort, he quickly dressed. As he did so, he finally noticed what Diana wore. A smile curled his lips and his eyes zeroed on her nightwear. "Do you always sleep in that?"

Diana wore a lavender lace baby doll with a plunging halter neckline that revealed more cleavage than her warrior suit. "Hera!" Diana quickly reached for her robe and covered herself. Donna bought her this outfit after commenting Diana lacked taste in sleepwear. She wished now to be in her pajama bottoms and a camisole top than this sexy piece.

"You didn't have to do that." Kal liked the vision of Diana in sexy negligee.

"Too bad," Diana tightened the belt of her robe around her waist. "Now, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"You." He was straight forward and sincere. "I still want you."

Instead of being touched, Diana was livid. After what she witnessed tonight, he tells her he wants her? "How can you say that when less than half an hour ago you had Zatanna straddling you while you made out on her sofa?"

"You saw that." He hoped she didn't.

"Yes, I did, so don't lie saying you want me."

Given what she saw, her thinking made sense but she was wrong. "If it's a lie, then why am I here?"

"How should I know?" Diana wasn't a mind reader. "Maybe you slept with her and decided to come here."

"And do what?" Kal asked. "Tempt you to sleep with me? You would kick my ass if I did that!"

"You got that right! So, you should leave now because there is nothing you can say that will change what I saw."

Kal stood his ground. "I can't change what you saw but I can explain since you obviously left before the end and you don't understand."

Did he think she would stay for the whole show? "You're sick if you thought I was going to stay to see all of that. You might have been enjoying yourself but I wasn't."

Kal snorted derisively, "I wasn't enjoying myself as much as you think."

"Zatanna was-

"Straddling me, yes," Kal finished Diana's words. "She was kissing, grinding and groping me and I kissed her back but the entire time, I was thinking of you." Diana's eyebrows went up stunned and her mouth parted. "That's right. I should be at Zatanna's apartment giving her the best sex of her life and finally getting myself off after a long drought but I can't because I can only think of you, and if you don't believe me, you can wrap me in that lasso of yours."

It was almost hard to believe but Diana knew Kal and one thing that would never change about Kal is his blunt honesty; even with himself. A smile crept Diana's lips. She shouldn't be happy but she was. He was thinking of her? He couldn't get her out of his mind?

"It's crazy I feel this way," Kal continued, "because Zatanna has been more accepting of me in this world than you have."

Diana's smile dropped faster than a woman's bra on a date with Hal. "Why? Because she threw herself at you? I put my reputation on the line with the Justice League and my mother! My friends doubted my judgment! I'm not even on speaking terms with my mother!" He was lucky Diana didn't have a sword on her or she would castrate him for that insult.

"You had it hard. I don't deny that but Zatanna put her reputation on the line, too! She only knew me when I kicked the Justice League ass but she approached me, wanted to get to know me, and invited me to the Watchtower. I heard the whispers of the Justice League about her and she didn't give a damn. I couldn't help but admire her for that and if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have made peace with everyone I attacked."

Diana couldn't argue against that. Zatanna did help mend fences between Kal and the Justice League. It was what she wanted to do but couldn't because of her mother.

"Zatanna's vibrant, sexy," Kal praised the magicians. "She's certainly warmed me up to magic. Any man would want her and yet when I take a chance with her, I get punished. If it's not your jealousy-"

"Jealousy?" Diana scoffed at the thought as it was the farthest thing from the truth. "Who said I was jealous?"

"You did. I heard your mutterings in the Watchtower after you saw us together and you questioned me in the Arctic about us. It was so obvious."

"That doesn't mean I'm jealous," Diana argued. "I was being concern, curious and-"

"Jealous! You're also in denial, too, and you know what else? You turned Krypto against me again!"

Where was this accusation coming from? "I did no such thing!"

"Krypto bit me twice tonight! In my hand and ass. He thinks I'm being disloyal to you."

Bravo for Krypto! "Well, you deserve it and you are!" Diana clamped her hands over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that.

"What…?" Kal sputtered. "How am I being disloyal to you?"

Every time she got in an argument with Kal, Diana would lose control, speak with her feelings instead of thinking first. All her training of being in control went out the window with him. It was no different now. "Because you kissed Zatanna! You can't do that!"

And she said she wasn't jealous? What the hell is this then? "And why can't I? I'm not yours. I don't belong to you." _Come on, Diana. Just say it. _

He was right. She knew it but it didn't change the fact she didn't want him with anyone else. "I know you don't belong to me, but you can't court Zatanna!"

"Dammit it, woman!" He wanted to grab Diana by her shoulders and shake some sense into her. She was driving him up the wall with her reluctance. Why can't she just say it? "What do you want from me? You tell me to move on and you get jealous when I do. You think I'm being disloyal to you! You admit I don't belong to you but tell me I can't date Zatanna! Tell me! Which is it? What do you want?"

"I don't want to want you! That's what I want!"

Kal stared at Diana incredulous. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"I don't know!" Diana sighed as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "I honestly don't know."

Kal shook his head. "Typical woman. Can't even say what you mean. 'I don't want to want you,' he mocked her words." He turned his back on Diana, trying to cool off. "Someone needs to slap a kiss on you. Maybe then you will know what you want."

Slap a kiss on her. That was his answer when he lost his cool with her. He kissed her when he was furious with her on Teltic. He kissed her when she tried to escape him on the nymph world. She knew what those kisses did. It confused her. It excited her. It weakened her. Diana bet that was what Kal wanted to do now. Weaken her when she was already confused with her feelings. Infuriated, Diana grabbed the first thing she could reach and threw it at him.

A book hit the back of Kal's head. Kal turned dumbfounded. "Did you hit me with a book?" He bent to pick up the book and read the title. "'Dating for Dummies?' No wonder you can't make up your mind."

"It's not mine. Donna gave that to me."

"Obviously, she's trying to tell you something."

Diana snatched the book from his hands. "Give me that." Her face flamed. "I am not a dummy, you… you… you... dummy!"

"How eloquent you are when you are angry," he teased.

Diana smacked Kal across his chest with the book. "You drive me crazy!"

"You drive _me _crazy!" He tried to take the book from Diana but she wouldn't have it. She kept hitting him with the book. When she slapped his face with the book, Kal snatched it from her hands. "Stop that!" He tossed the book aside.

Diana made him pay by sweeping her leg against Kal, tripping him and knocking his back on her carpet. Kal made her pay by pulling the same move on her leg. Diana fell forward against Kal. Her hands palmed his chest and her lower body brushed against Kal's.

Kal grinned at her. "I knew you'd fall for me one day."

Diana slapped a hand against his chest. "Oh, shut up."

Diana tried to pull away but Kal wrapped an arm around her waist. He liked being in this position with Diana and wasn't ready to let go. "No. Let's stay this way."

"Let's not." Diana tried to move again, inadvertently brushing against him.

"I would stop that if I were you," Kal gently warned Diana. "Zatanna tried that earlier and couldn't get a rise out of me. If you do it, I assure you the results will be different."

Diana stilled. The last thing they needed was that. "How long do you plan to hold me like this?"

"Until you calm down, until you sleep or until we settle this tension between us."

Diana sighed, "In other words, a very long time."

"It doesn't have to be but I don't mind holding you for a long time." A lock of hair fell across Diana's face. He pushed it back. He didn't want anything blocking him from admiring Diana's beautiful face. "We're a fine mess, aren't we?"

He was smiling. How could he after the fighting they were doing? "Why are you smiling?"

"This arguing reminds me of us when we first met. The quick, snappy remarks. The snipes. It's always strong with us, Diana."

"What is?"

"Our sexual chemistry. Even now I'm torn between kissing you and _kissing _you."

"You said kissing twice."

"Trust me. There's a difference."

And judging by the look on his face, he wanted to show her the difference. _Badly._ She was tempted to ask him to show her but she knew it wouldn't be a good idea. It would feel good but one can't do everything that felt good.

Diana noticed Kal's smile dropped suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"You." He sighed, "You look so tense, Diana. You've got to be the most frustrated woman I ever met. There's nothing wrong in giving in to your emotions. It's better than being an unfeeling robot. I know a lot of these feelings are new to you but they're not wrong."

"Let me go," Diana requested. She didn't like being so close to him. He would see things in her others didn't. It was scary he could do that.

Kal released her, leaving Diana to push herself off him. She remained near him but she didn't touch him. Her back to Kal, Diana hugged herself. She was so confused now. Speak. Don't speak. Give in to her emotions. Don't give in. Her mother told her it was best to be in control and not leave others in control of you but would it be so bad to give in once?

"I don't like these new feelings welling in me," Diana confessed. "I don't like feeling dislike towards anyone who could take you from me but I do like the feelings I have when I'm near you. You make me laugh. You make me angry. When I'm with you, I don't always feel the need to be in control. I don't have to do everything." She smiled. It was a nice feeling. "Losing control with you isn't always bad. It's exciting. A little scary but isn't everything new scary in the beginning?"

"It is but you try it and it's not so scary anymore," Kal gently told Diana as he sat up. He wanted to draw her in his arms but resisted. Diana needed to come to him on her own. "Stop beating yourself up, Diana. Your feelings are natural."

Diana turned to Kal. Never before had she looked so vulnerable, so innocent. "So, it's natural to say I want you."

Kal wanted to feel relief at Diana's admission but he was cautious. Diana didn't sound happy admitting it. It was a defeated acceptance as if she lost a battle.

"I shouldn't want you," Diana admitted. "You're not my type."

"Oh?" Given how Diana has been with her feelings, he didn't know she had one. "What's your type?"

Diana shrugged. "A good man."

Kal was amused. "You don't think I'm a good man?"

"Not when we first met. Good men don't kidnap a woman and take her to an insane dictator to be his wife."

He would carry that mistake to his grave. He didn't know if he would ever be forgiven for that. "But I never turned you over to Darkseid."

"I know. I hated you for kidnapping me. I hated you for hurting my friends but I learned your reasons. I learned your past. That was my mistake. I didn't want to like you." Diana gazed at his handsome face, smiling, slowly accepting the feelings in her. "But I did. I don't understand this pull I have towards you. I haven't been myself since I met you. No man has affected me the way you have. People called me One Date Diana because I was done with a man after one date. I didn't feel an attraction or any compatibility. With you, I feel that attraction. I feel we are compatible. I missed you more now than I did being away from you for six months. Then no one had accessed to you. Now everyone has access to you except me and I want that access. I want you."

"You will always have access to me, Diana. Always. I'm not stopping you. You are stopping yourself."

Diana prided herself as being a woman in control of every situation, of her emotions even to the point of being clinical but she couldn't fight Kal's allure. Somehow this brash, yet honorable rogue opened her to sensations she wasn't aware she could ever feel. She wanted to be desired and feel it. She wanted to kiss and be kissed. She wanted to make love and be made loved to.

Her mother's threat fell further into the background. She wasn't going to live in fear of her mother's threat. She was an adult and she had a right to make her own decisions. She had a right to not be controlled. She had a right to do what she wanted for once in her life and damn the consequences.

"I don't want to stop myself anymore."

Kal watched as Diana closed the gap between them. Her fingers tangled his hair and she jerked him to her lips. He opened his mouth allowing her to take the lead, the control in kissing him, in savoring his taste on her lips. This is what Diana needed to do this on her own.

Kal inhaled the scents of orchids and fire. They were scents he will always associate with the beautiful woman in his arms, a woman whose very essence pulled at his soul. Perhaps Zatanna was right. Perhaps he was falling in love with Diana and didn't know it.

A small groan escaped his lips as Diana climbed in his lap while never parting her needy, hungry lips from his. Her hips rubbed against an area of his body he was struggling to keep in check. Possessiveness and pride filled him as his hands moved around her waist and up the delicate arch of Diana's back. No man had ever sneaked past Diana's cool façade. No man was able to awaken the passion hidden in Diana except him. It was a precious gift given to him and he vowed to always care for this gift. For Diana.

Diana broke the kiss and leaned back to look at Kal, smiling and deliriously happy with her decision to take a chance with Kal. "That was nice but I thought it would be nicer."

"Nicer?" He settled his arms around Diana's waist. "What do you mean?"

Diana smiled shyly as a hand went to his shirt. She freed one button, then another and another until all the buttons were loose. She opened his shirt, exposing his chest to her. "I thought you would touch me."

How bold she was becoming! As anxious as Diana was to try new things, Kal knew he had to be the responsible one. "You're not ready for that yet, but this is a step in the right direction. I want you to come to me freely always. I don't want to force you in anything. I don't want you to have any regrets."

"I won't regret it and you won't be forcing me into anything I don't want," Diana closed her mouth over Kal's again. As she kissed him once more, Diana's hands moved up and down Kal's chest, touching, massaging, the sinewy muscles along his abs and up his chest. Her fingers circled a nipple, curious at the sensitivity. Was it the same as a woman's? His groan answered that question for Diana.

Diana broke the kiss again to smile mischievously at him. "What would happen if I replace my fingers with my lips?"

The vision of Diana doing just that was almost too much for Kal to take. "Don't try my patience."

"Or mine."

The joy and excitement in Diana quickly died at the sound of the new voice. So focus on Kal she wasn't aware of her door being opened or that she was being watched. Neither was Kal or he would've stopped them and save them from being in a compromising position.

Slowly, Diana turned to see Queen Hippolyta standing in the doorway and she wasn't happy. What shocked Diana even more was seeing Donna with her mother. Unlike her mother, Donna wasn't angry but ashamed.

_Donna, what did you do?_


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Thanks to Hellacre, Unoaranya and Meejay for drawing the pink teddy bear at the carnival and the photo booth setting that inspired this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay. RL is a pain.

The Bounty Hunter

Part Nineteen

"It's time to stop pussyfooting around and do something, Lex!" Harley Quinn screamed at Lex Luthor.

In the war room of the hidden lair of the Injustice League, many members sat frustrated and irate as Harley Quinn. While they knew Superman permanently dealt with Clayface and temporarily immobilized Solomon Grundy, it was his adding Joker to his list that struck a core with the villainess group. Clayface and Solomon Grundy were metahuman. Joker, insane and diabolical, was human. The Justice League never seriously damaged a human. It wasn't publicly announced Superman was a member of the Justice League but he did work with them. If Superman influenced the Justice League in taking more serious methods to deal with them, it would destroy their plans of harming others and getting what they want. They couldn't allow that to happen. That wouldn't be right to them.

Harley twisted her red and black hat in her hands as if she was drying a towel. Her blonde hair was a tangled mess. Runny mascara and tears stained her face and her eyes were bloodshot from all her crying. "My poor Mr. J is a vegetable thanks to Superman!"

"I admit I wasn't too worried about Superman but given what he did to Joker," Penguin shuddered, "I'm nervous what Superman will do next. He doesn't give chances like the Justice League. He's serious about taking us out."

Lex fault Joker for his error and not himself. "Joker was an idiot to go through with his plans without proper preparation for Superman."

"It's your fault for not working fast enough! You keep saying you have a plan for Superman. How many of us are gonna suffer by Superman before we see it!"

Raised voices in the room agreed with Harley. Lex couldn't have disorder among this dangerous group. They would turn on him or sell him out to save themselves. He had been strategically careful fooling the public into thinking he was a businessman and not giving away he was in charge of the Injustice League and responsible for numerous crimes and death. Technically, he shared the leadership role with Joker and Cheetah. Joker was done for and Cheetah didn't wield enough power. He was now the undisputed leader of the Injustice League. Lex liked that. His first order of business would be to thank Superman by conquering and controlling him.

"You won't have to wait much longer."

Harley appeared hopeful. Her beloved Joker would be avenged. "What are ya gonna do?"

"Thanks to a device I planted in Parasite during his encounter as Superman, I was privy to personal information of him. He has friends that aren't a threat to us. We'll use that to bring him down."

"Humans?" Harley felt a thirst for revenge build in her. Superman had human friends. She didn't have the strength to hurt Superman but she could hurt humans. She had her mallet. She had her babies. "Do we get to kill them?"

The crazed look in Harley's eyes was disconcerting. No wonder Joker liked her. She was as crazy as he. She was also juvenile in her approach. "We want to control Superman not cause him to release his fury on us."

"Can't we torture them?" Harley wanted payback and she didn't care how much or how little. She just wanted something. "It would be perfect revenge to Superman on what he has done to my precious Mr. J."

Lex smiled cryptically, "Torture is something we _can_ do." Pain was a very powerful motivation in getting one's way. "All we need is the right moment." And given use of his satellite and spying on the Kents ever since he learned of them, he could easily find the right moment.

* * *

><p>Mother!<p>

Diana no longer flushed solely from her affections with Kal. She was flushed with embarrassment at being found lying on her carpet, sitting on Kal's lap, caught kissing and stroking the naked chest of the man her mother had forbidden her to pursue. What was even more embarrassing, her sister was with her mother. Why?

"Mother," Diana stood, trying to maintain some dignity, despite her predicament. "What brings you here?"

Kal winced at the scowl on the face of the furious Queen of Themyscira as she prepared to reprimand her daughter. He had seen that look before. He had been sixteen and caught with his first girl. Kal had not expected to ever see that look again, especially as a thirty-year-old man. The mother of his first girl hadn't intimidated Kal. The only weapon she had wielded was a cleaning stick on her plump frame. Diana's mother was a trained fighter, and held a magical sword that could cut him, on her hip.

Kal knew he had to tread carefully. One wrong move, one wrong word said, and she would attack him like a rabid animal, aiming for a special part of his anatomy he held extremely dear. He stood, buttoning his shirt, missing a few along the way.

_Zhuut, I haven't had this feeling since I was a kid._

Hippolyta took her eyes off her daughter and shifted them to the man standing beside her. How dare Diana defy her? How dare this man touch her daughter? It had to be Kal-El's influence. Her daughter never disobeyed an order of hers; not until this man entered Diana's life.

"Donna came to me. She thinks I am blackmailing you when I am only protecting you. She told me she would relinquish her title as princess if I relinquish yours if you pursue a relationship with Kal-El." Her eyes were on Kal and if Queen Hippolyta had possessed heat vision, she would have burned him alive in that moment. "I thought it was best I speak with you to reaffirm your word since I cannot depend on Donna. I thought I could depend on you. Obviously, I can't depend on any of my daughters."

There was that familiar stab of guilt in Diana's heart but it wasn't as big as another feeling rising in Diana. Defiance. "You can always depend on us, Mother, but the question is, are you?"

"Am I what?"

"You said yourself you couldn't depend on your daughters. Are you going to strip me of my title, release me of my work at the Embassy for choosing a relationship with Kal?"

"Is that what you want?" Hippolyta asked.

"No."

"It doesn't seem so from here. I can't believe you, Diana. Consorting with this man and in the Embassy of all places! You're not even hiding it! It couldn't be any worse if you two were fornicating in my own palace! How long has this been going? Have you been lying to me this entire time?"

"No. Tonight was the first time I went back on my word to you. I didn't plan on it. Kal visited me-"

"I knew it!" Hippolyta snapped, instantly turning her full attention to Kal. That's all she needed to hear. "I knew it was your influence! You've blinded and confused my daughter." She unsheathed her sword. "I will do to you what I should've done when I first met you!"

Hippolyta advanced towards Kal but instead of protecting himself, Diana defended him. She grabbed her mother's sword wrist with one hand and held the other against Hippolyta's stomach. Pushing the Queen of the Amazons into a nearby wall, she created enough impact to shake the room.

Both Kal and Donna were stunned at Diana's outburst.

Diana pinned Hippolyta against the wall. "Stop it! I haven't done anything tonight I didn't want and if you hadn't interrupted, I would've done a lot more and it would've been my choice and not Kal's."

Kal groaned. "Oh, zhuut." That was the last thing Hippolyta needed to hear.

"I am your Queen and I am your mother. Take your hands off me!" Hippolyta ordered.

"Not until I have your assurance you won't attack Kal."

Donna stepped forward to intervene but she caught Kal's gaze. He shook his head, requesting her to stay back and let Diana fight her own battle. Donna relented. This was Diana's moment to stand up to her mother. If she didn't do it now on her own, she probably never would.

No one was as astonished by this turn of events as Hippolyta. Her own daughter had attacked her and over a man.

Diana applied pressure to Hippolyta's wrist while she held her pinned to the wall. It wasn't enough to hurt her mother but it was enough to let her know she was serious on not releasing her until Hippolyta dropped her threat against Kal.

Hippolyta was strong but she knew in terms of strength she was no match for her daughter.

Hippolyta opened her hand and Hephaestus' sword fell to the floor. Diana released her hold on her mother and picked up Hephaestus' sword. Hippolyta rubbed her wrist as she eyed her daughter taking away her weapon. The betrayal. "My own daughter attacked me." Hippolyta turned to Kal. "Are you happy? Are you happy for what you've done, you monster?"

The threat of a physical attack was over but the verbal attacks were just beginning and Diana was tired of that as well. "Kal isn't a monster, Mother. The only monster in this room is you."

The room fell silent once more. While Kal preferred to let Diana handle this on her own, he felt the need to intervene.

"Diana," Kal spoke gently. He touched her arm, turning her around to face him. "I know you are angry with your mother, but you shouldn't call her a monster. Remember the feelings I had about Dirk and Saki after I learned of my past? Remember the feelings I had for Jor-El and Lara before I knew the truth? You don't want to say things only to regret them."

Diana understood his concern but Kal didn't understand what she was going through. "Your situation is completely different, Kal. What Dirk and Saki did was out of love and protection for you. You didn't know what Jor-El and Lara did for you. Your feelings were understandable. My mother is deliberately holding me back. It's as if she wants me to live in fear of my feelings, fear of giving myself to a man because she hasn't gotten over what Heracles did to her."

"Diana." What did she know? How could her daughter even begin to understand the feelings she had dealt with and continued to deal with over Heracles? She suddenly had insight now that she was feeling lust for the first time in her life?

"It's true, isn't it, Mother?" Diana wanted confirmation.

"You do not know of what you speak."

"I know enough." Diana approached her mother carefully. "All my life, I've done what you wanted. I have never disobeyed a command. I've represented the Amazons well as Wonder Woman and Ambassador to Themyscira. I've asked nothing from you or anyone else, and for the first time in my life, I want something and you are threatening to take away all the hard work I've done because you can't let go of the mistakes from your past." Diana didn't speak with anger or malice but as a woman endowed with Athena's wisdom. The reason behind her mother's actions was all so clear now to Diana. If only she had recognized it sooner. "You've done well teaching me, Mother, but can't you trust in the tools you've given me to make my own decision? Can't you trust me to do the right thing? To not repeat mistakes of the past?"

It was the last sentence that reached Hippolyta. To not repeat mistakes of the past. _Her_ past. Hippolyta closed her eyes. Even now, centuries since that awful time, Hippolyta could hear her own screams and those of her sister Amazons; she again felt her clothes being ripped off, the painful strike of Heracles fist against her face, the humiliation and pain of being forced against her will. The helplessness of being the unwilling sexual plaything of a cold and violent man as he spread her and took her repeatedly. She saw her sister Amazons beaten with their own weapons. Their bodies used in sexual sport, limbs being broken and voices silenced. Hippolyta did not want that for her daughter. She would rather die than see either of her daughters experience such an ordeal.

"I trust you, Diana, but there are so many things you do not know about men." The Queen replied defiantly but sadly.

Diana saw the pain on her mother's face. Diana wished she could take away the pain her mother was feeling. But she could only empathize. "I have not lived as long as you or experienced everything you have, but I've lived in this world long enough to know men."

"I don't want you to get hurt," the queen almost whispered.

"She won't," Kal joined Diana's side and linked her hand in his. "I will never do anything to harm, Diana."

Hippolyta hardened at the solidified unit Kal and Diana were displaying before her. "So, you say."

"So, it is," Kal corrected the queen. "If I harm Diana, I will come to you personally to have you castrate me. I know you don't believe me, but I do care for Diana. She's changed my life forever. I admit to doing things you won't find admirable but I am working hard to atone for my sins. As long as Diana wants me in her life, I will be in it regardless of what you want."

That last remark stung. There was such defiance as he spoke of deep feelings for her daughter. Hippolyta didn't believe it. "Diana, I'd like a word with you alone."

Kal released Diana's hand and in a surprising display of affection, pressed a soft kiss to Diana's temple. "I'll be outside."

Kal stepped out of the room. Donna wanted to stay but the look of her mother told her she needed to leave as well.

Alone, mother and daughter faced off. Hippolyta didn't see this evening come to this when Donna came to her on Themyscira. She had expected that after having met with Diana she would have been reassured Diana would honor her word. She had never dreamed Diana would defy her wishes and stand up to her. She would be proud of her daughter if she wasn't defying her.

"Diana, I want you to be honest with me. Are you in love with Kal-El?"

It was a simple question that wasn't easy for Diana to answer. It wasn't one she expected her mother to ask. "I've never been in love so I cannot honestly answer that question. I do have strong feelings for Kal I would like to explore." No, Diana chided herself. She shouldn't say it as if she needed her mother's permission. She didn't need it. "No, I will explore whether you approve or not."

This was a change in Diana Hippolyta wasn't sure she liked. Her daughter doing things without her approval; her daughter defending a man she did not approve of. She didn't like it but Diana was right about one thing. Hippolyta didn't trust her. She didn't trust her daughter to make the right decision in regards to men. If she didn't trust her daughter to make the right decision, then perhaps _she_ wasn't a good teacher. Now it was time to see if her motherly instructions had gotten through Diana.

Letting Diana go was hard to do for it meant letting her stumble without her help. If Diana did stumble, it would be a good test to see if Diana could rise above her mistake a wiser person. Hippolyta hoped Diana didn't suffer the consequences of her actions as she had.

Hippolyta sat on the end of Diana's bed. "You are an adult, Diana. I was wrong to control you for so long. You don't need my approval to court Kal-El but you can't expect me to leap for joy that you are."

"I know." Diana sat next to her mother. "I will show you Kal is a good man. He will show you."

Hippolyta hoped so. She didn't like Kal but she wanted what was best for her daughter and if Kal proved himself, so be it. "What is it that draws you to Kal-El?"

Diana lips turned up in a grin. "There's something about him. He's very different from the men I've known. He's rough around the edges but there is a good man inside. Even as a bounty hunter, Kal was doing the right thing." Hippolyta raised a skeptical eyebrow. "My kidnapping and Kal's attack on the Justice League aside, he was helping people as a bounty hunter. I admire that Kal has recognized his mistakes and is changing from the man he was to be a better person."

"His looks do not have anything to do with it?" Hippolyta asked. "He looks much different than when he was hairy."

Diana blushed. It was a little embarrassing sharing her attraction to a man with her mother. It was silly. They were both adults. It was a normal conversation to have with an adult even if that adult was one's parent. "I cannot deny he is a handsome man and there is a strong physical attraction between us."

This worried Hippolyta. It confirmed her fear Diana was blinded by lust. She warned, "He's going to hurt you."

"No, he won't." Diana wasn't certain of all her feelings when it came to Kal but she was certain he wouldn't hurt her.

"I don't like him."

"I know, Mother."

"He's arrogant."

"He's honest."

"He's foul-mouthed."

True. "He's…. working on that."

"He's a scoundrel."

"He wants to be a better man."

"He will break your heart."

"He will be my confidant."

She had an answer for every response. Diana was falling in love and there wasn't a thing Hippolyta could do to stop it. She sighed as she closed a hand around her daughter's. "Be careful, Diana."

"I will, Mother."

Outside Diana's room, Kal and Donna waited for the queen and princess to emerge. Kal could easily listen to the conversation but opted not to. Donna was staring at him and when Kal looked in Donna's direction, she looked away. "You have great timing," Kal teased Donna.

She wondered when he would bring that up. "I only went to our mother because I didn't think Diana would have the guts to stand up for herself. I didn't know Diana would come to her senses."

"You should have more faith in your sister," Kal told her.

"I do but I also know Diana. She's been selfless for far too long." And now the ice was broken with them, Donna had a few questions of her own. "What happened? Did Diana stop your date with Zatanna?"

"No, I still had the date with Zatanna even though Krypto tried to sabotage it."

"Smart dog," Donna remarked.

"I came to my senses tonight. I told Diana my feelings and I wasn't going to forget her like she wanted. We argued, confessed our feelings and we made up."

There was more to it than what Kal was saying. She wanted to know everything that transpired tonight that caused Kal and Diana to be caught in such compromising positions. If Kal wouldn't tell her, Donna was certain she would get it out of Diana.

"I'm glad you and Diana are going to test the waters but I will kill you myself if you hurt her."

Diana's family was protective of her. Kal admired the love and loyalty Diana's family had to her. He was protective of Diana, too, and the last thing he would ever do was harm her. "Do you and Diana's mother make a habit of threatening the men Diana wants to date?"

"Only the ones who can hurt her." So far, Kal was the only one. All the men Diana dated, she could crush without trying. Kal was the only man that was a physical threat to Diana. Kal was also the first man Diana was clearly smitten with. "Diana is a tough girl but she can be vulnerable, too, and though she has dated many men, this is her first real relationship with one. If you take advantage of Diana's innocence, her trust, I'll never forgive you."

He wouldn't forgive himself either. Diana was a special woman to him. "I understand your concern, but you don't have to worry about that."

Kal refrained from saying anymore as Hippolyta and Diana stepped out of Diana's room. Hippolyta had her sword attached to her hip, which concerned Kal. She sent a scathing look at Kal before walking away. "I am leaving for Themyscira. You can follow if you like, Donna."

Donna looked for answers from her sister but her poker face wasn't giving anything away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Diana." Donna followed after her mother, knowing she will talk.

Kal was silent watching Hippolyta and Donna leave. Whatever happened, he assumed Diana and her mother resolved their issues and for now, his male parts were safe. He felt Diana link her hand in his but it wasn't until he saw Hippolyta and Donna two floors down before he turned to her. "Things went well?"

Diana was smiling. "Didn't you hear?"

"I was respectful."

Diana placed a quick kiss on his lips. "My mother doesn't like you."

Kal pulled Diana's body towards his so she leaned against him. He secured his arms around her as he smirked, "That's a headline."

Diana stroked his shirt, feeling the muscles underneath while gazing at him. "She thinks you are an arrogant, foul-mouthed scoundrel who will break my heart." Diana maintained her pretty smile. She wasn't worried about her mother. "I told her you are honest, you are working on your potty mouth, you want to be a better man and you will be my confidant."

Having a woman defend him was something Kal had never experienced. He always had to look out for himself. It was humbling. "You have a lot of faith in me."

"I have a lot of faith in us."

Kal was touched at how much faith Diana was placing in them. He knew Diana was taking a big leap with him and a lot was at stake. She had to prove her mother wrong. He had to prove all the naysayers wrong about him. "I won't let you down. I promise."

"Be more concerned with not letting yourself down. If you don't, then I know you won't let me down."

Wisdom from her Goddess Athena Kal surmised. Kal captured Diana's lips in a tender kiss to prove the depth of his vow to her. Diana returned the kiss with more ardor and though his body hungered for her, Kal knew now wasn't the time to give in to the physical desire.

Kal broke the kiss and saw disappointment on Diana's face. If only she knew how much he wanted to give in to her. "I think we should go on a first date."

"First date." Diana liked that idea but she knew her record on dates and couldn't help teasing Kal. "I am known as One Date Diana. Men don't get a second date with me."

"After your date with me," Kal declared, "you will no longer have that reputation."

"First date," Diana said the words again suddenly apprehensive. "You're not planning on it being in public, are you?"

"Why not?" Kal asked. "The world will know about us anyway. You don't want the world to know?"

"It's not that," Diana didn't want Kal thinking she was ashamed to be with him. "It's the press. They are everywhere. They can be loving and vicious. I know you defended me with Lois Lane but bad things will be said about me and us. I can handle it. Can you?"

Kal put a hand up to make a pledge. "I promise not to kick the zhuut out of anyone who says something bad about you. I won't like it because you're my woman and I want to defend you. If any punk lays a hand on you, all bets are off."

"You know I can take care of myself," Diana told him proudly. "I've been doing it long before I met you."

"I know." Kal pulled Diana closer so her body pressed against his and her head laid on his shoulder. Her arms circled his waist and a contented sighed escaped her lips. "But I'm here now and I'm gonna share it with you. That includes all your burdens."

His words moved her. To not have to rely only on herself; to lean on others. Diana had the Justice League, Julia and her sister but it was very different than what Kal was offering. What would it be like to not carry all the burden on her shoulders? What would it be like to have someone to truly confide in?

Diana was keen to find out.

* * *

><p>Martha Kent was the first one up this morning. Early mornings weren't new to Martha. She was a farmer's wife. She looked over in bed to her sleeping husband and wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with him.<p>

But work had to be done and if she couldn't sleep in, neither could he. Martha pressed a gentle kiss to Jonathan's lips waking him up. It worked. A little too much. Jonathan pulled Martha on top of him. His hands quickly moved from her back to her backside. Martha squealed and pulled her lips from Jonathan. He planted kisses along face and neck.

"Jonathan!" Martha wrestled with him. "Stop! I got breakfast and you have your work…"

"It can wait. If I don't get started on my work, you know Kal will." Jonathan was already pushing up Martha's nightdress. "Come on. Let's have a little fun."

"We had fun last night."

"It was so much fun I want to do it again."

It _was _fun. Jonathan never wasted a moment letting Martha know how much he loved her. Even on the dark day when Martha learned she couldn't have children and she didn't feel like a woman, Jonathan didn't hold back in showing Martha he found her all woman then as he did as the day he first met her. He made her feel so happy and loved all these years. She wouldn't have it any other way.

An hour later a very satisfied Martha Kent pulled herself out of bed. She was shaking her head, blushing and amused at their behavior as she went to the bathroom. "We shouldn't be acting like this Jonathan."

Jonathan slipped out of bed as he heard Martha turn on the shower. He was tempted to join her. "Being in our forties doesn't mean we stop having sex."

"I know," Martha's voice was slightly muffled in the shower. "Still, we have work to do on the farm. We're already an hour late."

Jonathan slipped on his boxers. "It'll keep and like I told you, I bet Kal is already up helping out."

"I hope he doesn't ask why we were late getting our day started."

Jonathan went to the window, watching the morning sun shine on his land. "Kal wouldn't ask. Besides, with his ears, I'm pretty sure he already knew what we were doing." Jonathan looked out the window, expecting to see Kal in the field. Some of the fall crops were ready to be picked. Kal told Jonathan he would help him in the morning. It was strange not seeing Kal outside already. If Jonathan was late getting started, Kal was on it. It was oddly comforting having Kal on the farm. Not seeing him outside working or his dog happily play on the land was disconcerting.

"That's strange, Martha. Kal isn't outside either."

"He's not?"

"Maybe he didn't come home last night." Both knew of Kal's plans the previous evening. "He mentioned having dinner with Zatanna."

Martha knew it wasn't her business but she wasn't happy with Kal going on a date with Zatanna. "It was dinner, Jonathan. He didn't spend the night with her."

"How would you know?" Jonathan asked. "Were you there?"

"No," Martha turned off the shower, "but he wouldn't."

"Martha, Kal has been spending time with Zatanna, and in case you haven't noticed, she's a beautiful woman."

Martha stepped into the room with a towel around her waist. "Looks aren't everything. Kal wouldn't sleep with Zatanna giving his feeling towards Wonder Woman."

Jonathan joined Martha by her closet as she decided what she wanted to wear. "She told him to move on. What else could Kal do?" He put his hand on her towel and tugged it. If he could pull it where the towel was tucked across her breasts...

Martha smacked Jonathan's hand away, pulled a dress from the closet and went to her dresser to retrieve her undergarments. "I know it sounds foolish for him to wait and I only saw Kal with Wonder Woman once but that moment and how he talked about her and his regrets with her," she sighed, "it would be disappointing if he spent the night with Zatanna. I know that's not the woman Kal wants. Kal's an amazing young man. I think he would suited for Wonder Woman and not Zatanna."

The way Martha was going on, Jonathan got a glimpse of the wonderful mother she could've been. "You're sounding like a mother. You're forty-five. You're too young to be a mother to Kal."

That earned Jonathan a kiss. "I know but I wouldn't have mind having a son like him. I would've curved his cursing."

Jonathan knew she would. She curved his when they were teens.

Martha dropped her towel and quickly dressed. "I'm sure Kal is sleeping in the barn."

Jonathan didn't think so. "I think he is in Zatanna's bed."

"You cook dinner tonight when I prove you wrong," Martha told her husband.

Jonathan was never good at winning bets with his wife but he didn't think he would lose this one. "You're on."

After Martha dressed and Jonathan slipped on his clothes, the two left their home and ventured outside to the barn. As soon as Jonathan opened the barn door, Jonathan had an epiphany. "What if he brought Zatanna here?"

Martha smacked his arm. "From her apartment? That wouldn't make any sense."

The Kents check Clark's bedroom first. The room was empty. "His bed hasn't been slept in." Jonathan smiled smug at Martha. "I want a nice, thick steak tonight."

Martha wasn't ready to give up. "Let's try the loft. Kal sometimes sleep there." More than once, Martha caught Kal sleeping with various books out or a program on the rubix playing.

Jonathan shook his head at his wife. "You are a sore loser."

Martha ignored Jonathan and ventured up the stairs. When she reached the top she became smug.

Kal laid on a pile of hay asleep dressed in clothes he wore the previous night. Krypto slept soundly next to Kal. Besides Krypto sleeping with a pillow and blanket was Diana.

"Don't undercook my steak," Martha told her husband.

Jonathan rubbed his chin amused at the scene before him. "I wonder how this came about. "He had a date with Zatanna last night but he comes home with Wonder Woman? I don't see Kal as a player."

Martha admonished her husband. "He is not a player. He came to his senses last night and pursued Wonder Woman instead of Zatanna and Wonder Woman admitted her feelings for Kal."

"I swear, Martha, you read too many romance novels."

"One of these days I will write one." Martha went down the loft stairs. "Let's leave. I don't want to wake them."

"Too late."

Jonathan and Martha turned to Kal's voice. He sat up and raised his arms over his head as he stretched. "Good Morning." He looked at Diana briefly before getting to his feet. "Diana's still sleeping. We'll talk outside."

Once outside the barn, Kal saw the position of morning sun. It was around eight, early morning for the rest of the world but late for farmers. He overslept. That's probably why the Kents checked on him. "Sorry," Kal apologized.

"No apologies needed," Martha was beaming. "We're sorry for intruding on you. Jonathan and I were late getting up ourselves and we became concerned when we didn't see you."

"More like puzzled," Jonathan clarified. "Martha and I know you can take care of yourself. I thought you were with Zatanna."

"I had my date with Zatanna but," Kal paused, wondering how to explain last night. "I came to the conclusion it wouldn't work with us so I went to see Diana. Long story short, we are together. We came back here because Diana wanted thanked Krypto for his help last night." Both Kents eyebrows went up. "Long story. We talked, catching up on our time apart and fell asleep." Kal grimaced. "Unfortunately, Krypto took the spot next to Diana. He deliberately did it knowing I couldn't stop him."

Jonathan laughed. "You're gonna have to learn to share."

"I know I have to share her with the world, but my dog?" Kal shook his head. "There has to be a limit."

While Martha was happy Kal and Diana were going forward with a relationship, she was concerned, too. "Kal, you're famous now. Aren't you worried about someone seeing you two together?"

First Diana and now Martha. Kal wondered if it was a woman thing to be so concern. "Diana's a public figure and everyone finds out about her dating life eventually. I told Diana I will keep it low key for our first date. The traveling carnival that set up in Smallville last night will be here until next weekend. That should be low key enough and I doubt anyone here will recognize us."

"More like not believe Superman and Wonder Woman are walking among them. Add that with a change of clothes and you could pull it off. You've gone into town with us plenty of times and no one suspects."

True and Kal had been thinking about that and his relationship with the Kents increasingly since his reveal to the world. He wanted to set a time to talk with them about that. It was best to speak now and not put it off for another day. "That's another thing I wanted to discuss with you. I've been so busy establishing myself here and building my home in the Arctic, I've put this off. With my fame growing each day, it won't be long before I'm recognized here if I continue to stay. The illusion of the glasses and farmer clothes won't fool everyone forever. The people of Earth can't be _that _gullible."

"Are you saying you won't be staying with us anymore?" Jonathan asked.

"In short, yes. Thank you for your hospitality, friendship and advice, but it's time I leave your home. My home in the Arctic is suitable for me and Krypto."

Jonathan understood Kal's decision to leave but he didn't want him to leave. "You don't have to retreat to your home in the Arctic to spare us from the paparazzi."

"It's not them I am concerned about, Jonathan. I am making enemies. I know I pissed off members of the Injustice League with what I've done to some of their members. I don't want them to find any connection between us and make me pay through you."

Martha was touched with Kal's concern. She was fond of him but she didn't know that fondness was returned so deeply. "We are grateful you are concerned about our safety, but we will be fine. No one suspects you staying with a farmer and his wife."

"It's best I don't risk it."

"You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?" Martha presumed. "I've noticed many times when you leave to be Superman, Krypto stayed here. You left him here to keep an eye on us."

Kal thought he was being clever doing that. He didn't think the Kents would suspect. "You noticed."

"Not in the beginning but the times Krypto would follow and whine to come along, you still forced him to stay. It became very evident after that."

"You can understand my concern."

"It's appreciated but not needed." Jonathan put an arm around Martha. "We'll be fine."

"Take Krypto with you the next time you go out," Martha implored. "I'm sure he wants to be out there with you. He'll protect you as he always did when you were a bounty hunter."

The Kents were right about that. Krypto always had his back. He should be with him fighting as always. There wasn't anything to give Kal any true cause to be concerned for them but this was the first time Kal had to worry about someone being hurt because of him. Humans were fragile and easily hurt. They couldn't take a bullet to the chest.

Neither could she.

Diana appeared in the barn's doorway. Kal immediately went to her. "Morning."

"Good morning." Diana looked over at the Kents. She waved coyly to them. "Caught again."

"We weren't caught doing anything besides sleeping."

Diana was glad for that. "It's better than being caught by my mother," she joked before saying, "I have to go."

"No. Stay for breakfast."

"I wish I could but I can't. I have a breakfast meeting with Julia and Miss Lacre in thirty minutes. There is an important fundraiser I've been working with Miss Lacre on and I can't miss it."

"Okay," Kal understood. "Can I stop by later? I'll bring Krypto."

Diana laughed. "With you throwing in Krypto, how can I possibly say no?"

"That's right." Kal mischievously grinned as he placed a kiss on her lips. He moved his lips over hers ever so gently until she opened for him. Diana initially resisted seeing they were being watched by the Kents but the feel of Kal's lips on hers were too wonderful to resist for long. The way Kal explored her mouth, darting his tongue around sensually, Diana imagined how those passionate lips and sensuous tongue would probe her most intimate region. The shock of that image that filled her mind now flustered her.

Diana suddenly pulled away. "I…." she took in a deep breath….."I should go." This was very inappropriate having such intimate thoughts about a man in front of other people. She was so embarrassed she couldn't meet his eyes.

Kal noticed Diana's odd behavior which caused him to grin. She was thinking of something naughty he bet. Kal drew Diana once more and whispered in her ear. "You'll have to tell me about _that_ later, too."

Diana nodded numbly. She left Kal to go to the Kents. She said a quick hello to the two, explained her reasons why she couldn't stay and left.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you are doing this," Diana told Kal as he walked with her in the Watchtower. Tagging with them was Krypto.<p>

Members of the Justice League were used to seeing Kal walk in with Zatanna. Seeing him with Diana and not the magician indicated a change in their relationship. It was clear Zatanna was smitten with Kal by her flirtations and all too frequent touches. It wasn't evident if Kal reciprocated the feelings toward Zatanna. However, it was clear Kal was smitten with Diana. He held her hand as they walked through the home of the Justice League. He smiled a lot and dropped kisses on Diana.

"You're glad I'm leaving Earth?"

Diana lightly punched his arm. "You know what I meant." Kal volunteered to go in Diana's place with Hal and J'onn in space. The Justice League received a distress signal from the planet, Nansi that was overwhelmed by a series of natural disasters that plagued the planet when a meteor passed between the planet and its moon.

"I wished this didn't happen so soon of us finally getting together." Kal stopped by the Embassy with Krypto as promised only to learn Diana had left for the Watchtower due to an emergency. Naturally, he wanted to know what was going on. Upon his arrival at the Watchtower, he met with Diana and learned of her mission. It was then he asked to go in Diana's place.

"Disaster doesn't take a holiday," Diana wisely told Kal.

"According to Hal, we should be gone for three days or a week at the most. When I get back, let's go on a date."

Diana turned her head to him eager. "Where do you want to go?"

"Smallville has a traveling carnival that is set up. If I get back in time, we should go once I return."

"I'd like that but don't you want to rest after a strenuous trip?"

Kal stopped and drew Diana closer for a kiss. "With you waiting for me when I get back, I don't need rest."

They resumed walking to the hanger where Kal would fly with J'onn and Hal in the Javelin. It was at this moment Diana realized it would be Kal's first time in space was Superman.

Knowing this, Diana asked, "Are you nervous about your friends in space seeing you in your new clothes?"

"If you mean Lobo since he was my only friend then no. Besides, I really doubt to see Lobo on Nansi."

"True, but you haven't seen him since Apokolips. Aren't you curious to know what's going on with him?"

"Diana, Lobo and I weren't best buddies. We didn't need to see each other every week. We saw each other a couple times of the year. Lobo's my friend but my closest buddy is Krypto."

Not that Diana didn't like the dog, but she found it sad Kal's closest companion was his dog. "You were alone."

Kal shrugged. "Maybe but I was used to it so it didn't bother me. Besides, I had Krypto. You can't get lonely if you have him around."

Diana looked down at that dog. "No, you can't." _But it's not the same as having someone._

They entered the hanger where J'onn and Hal were waiting. J'onn waved at Diana and Kal as he boarded the ship. Hal stood at the loading ramp waiting for Kal to board. Once they reached the ship, Diana prepared her goodbye. "I will miss you."

Krypto barked. Diana knelt to the dog and received a lick from him. "I will miss you, too, Krypto."

"Diana, I need you to do something for me."

Diana pulled her attention from Krypto and stood to give it to Kal again. "What?"

"Let the Kents know where I am going. I left the farm to see you and came here. They don't know I'm going into space."

It was an easy request to uphold. "Of course."

"Check on them while I'm gone, too," he added. "I don't have anything to worry about but…."

"I understand." Diana didn't let him say anymore. "I feel the same way with Julia."

"Come on, Diana!" Hal loud voice interrupted the moment between Kal and Diana. "Give your man and kiss and let's go!"

Krypto snarled at Hal to back off and the Green Lantern took a step back. "Hey, I thought we were cool now."

Kal ignored Hal and dropped a quick kiss goodbye on Diana's lips. He held himself back from giving Diana the powerful kiss he gave her on the farm. He knew how flustered she got over that one.

After Kal and Krypto boarded the ship, Diana got a safe distance away to watch them depart. Kal took the copilot seat which gave him a window seat where he could see Diana waiting for him to depart. Kal waved to Diana. She waved to him and the Javelin departed on its mission.

* * *

><p>Diana kept her promise to Kal. Diana visited the Kents to tell them of Kal's mission. She even stayed for dinner where the Kents shared stories with Kal on the farm and his maturity in the time he was hidden on Earth. It wasn't hard to see why Kal cared for the Kents.<p>

Diana checked on the Kents two days after that dinner. She had plans to check on them the fourth day Kal was gone when she received news Kal was returning on the Javelin. Kal's return meant they were going to have their first date at last.

Diana headed for the Watchtower. She spoke with members of the Justice League on shift as she made her way to landing deck. It was wild and new to feel excited seeing Kal again. Diana never thought she would feel this way about anyone.

"Diana!"

Diana turned at the call of her name. It was Zatanna wanting a word. Diana had not seen her since she saw Zatanna with Kal on Zatanna's sofa. What would she say to her? Would Zatanna accused her of taking Kal from her? "Hello, Zatanna."

"Hi, Diana." Zatanna looked as sexy and confident as always as she sauntered over to Diana. "I saw you come in and thought we should talk to squelch any nasty rumors. It's been obvious to many that I have been pursuing Kal and now it's obvious you two are together. I want you to know I hold no grudge. If I have to lose a guy at least it's to you and I'm okay with that."

Diana was grateful this wouldn't be bitter between her and Zatanna. She read so many stories and even seen women fight over a man. Diana never wanted that with her and Zatanna. She respected the woman and her talents. They weren't close but they were friends.

"I knew I should've spoken with you as soon as Kal and I decided to pursue a relationship but things got in the way."

"I know. That's why I decided to speak with you."

"Thank you. I hold no grudge towards you for pursuing Kal. You had every right."

"I know," Zatanna agreed with the Amazon, "but even a beautiful woman like me can't get in the way of a man in love." She noticed Diana's eyebrows go up. Didn't she know? "You know he is in love with you."

"Kal?" Diana shook her head. "I don't know about that." Maybe someday but Diana couldn't believe Kal was in love with her. Not now. Not yet but soon.

After speaking with Zatanna, Diana went into the landing bay waiting for the Javelin. She saw she wasn't the only one. Batman was there as well. "Bruce, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you've come to see Kal's return."

Bruce turned his head. His mask shield what was grim expression on his face. "Jokes isn't your forte, Diana. I have the simulation room tonight. I'm waiting for Booster Gold, Blue Beetle and Plastic Man to finish. I thought I'd kill some time here."

"I think my jokes are funny."

Bruce opened his mouth with a sharp retort but seeing the happiness on Diana's face, he couldn't. He shook his head amused at her. "You're happy. You're relaxed. I haven't seen that look on you in a long while."

She was happy. She was relaxed. A burden was lifted off her when she talked with her mother. "I'm anxious for Kal's return. We have a date tonight." Diana turned away smiling as the Javelin flew into the hanger towards a landing pad. Diana looked over at Bruce. His frown returned. "You're still worried about Kal and I, aren't you?"

"I have my reasons." Bruce turned and left the room, leaving Diana to reunite with Kal alone. Booster Gold, Blue Beetle and Plastic Man should be done and if not, Bruce was going to kick them out.

For their sake, Bruce didn't have to kick them out. They were gone but someone else was in the room. Now he was getting annoyed. He rented this room for this time and someone was intruding on it. It was done on purpose. He knew that.

"Zatanna."

Zatanna had her back to him as she slipped off her shoes. She removed her top hat and in the process of removing her jacket, saw Bruce stepping in the room. "Hey, Bruce."

"I rented this room by myself for the evening."

"So, you'll have a partner." Zatanna dropped her jacket on the floor. "Keep me company. I'm bored tonight."

Keep her company. He saw through Zatanna's scheme. "You don't have to be here if you're bored. You want to be here. You wanted to see Superman."

"Because he's returning today?" Zatanna stretched her legs, warming herself up. "I think you're slow on the gossip, Bruce. Kal and Diana are together now and they make a hot couple if I do say so myself."

Bruce cocked his head slightly, watching Zatanna stretched her long, limber legs. "You finally stopped chasing him. I think you were forced to."

Zatanna stood to twist her waist. "Not that it's any of your business, but once I realized how deep Kal's feelings for Diana were, I backed down. What about you? Are you still angry about Diana and Kal?"

"I think that's a question for yourself since you didn't get Superman."

Zatanna crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm slightly insulted I couldn't get Kal up. I'm a beautiful, sexy woman after all."

"Superman is a fool for turning you down."

Zatanna's pretty face became even more radiant when she smiled at Bruce's words. Bruce was defending her. "Thank you, Bruce."

"You are a fool, too."

Zatanna dropped her smile. Same old Bruce. Compliment you one minute and insult you the next. "What?"

"You're a fool going after a man in love with another woman. You're beautiful and you can have anyone."

This boorish man was such an enigma. She had known Bruce since her teen years, and she hadn't figured him out yet. He always left Zatanna wanting to smack him or kiss him but just as he had a sharp tongue so did she.

"It's true I am beautiful and I could get any man. Well, almost any man, but if I am a fool, then so are you. You fell for a cat thief and an immortal Princess and you blew me off. You want women when they are not the one for you."

Zatanna started her warm-ups again, throwing punches and kicks in the air. Bruce grabbed her arm stopping Zatanna in midstride of a kick. "You have it wrong."

Zatanna yanked her arm out of Bruce's hand. "Do I?"

"I always knew where I stood with Diana. I know where I stand with Selina. It's not a path I'm willing to go down. You were young when we first met. I knew of your crush on me and I knew it would end in heartbreak if I got involved with you and I never wanted to hurt you."

Again Bruce surprised her with his candidness. What was going on with him? "That was then, Bruce. What's your excuse now? You think I don't know you? You think I don't know what to expect from you? I've grown up. I know you are an anal, OCD jackass and a robot and I accept that."

"And you're too much of a free spirit and I accept that."

"So? There's nothing wrong in cutting loose? I like to have fun. I like to flirt. I like to get laid." She looked Bruce over. "When's the last time you got any, Bruce? Everyone knows you need some action in the worse way. The question is can still get it up?"

"Is that a challenge?"

Zatanna turned her back smirking. "It's whatever you want it to be. STAM PARW ECURB!"

The mat under Bruce's feet suddenly came to life. It rose off the ground and wrapped Bruce from his chest to his thighs. Zatanna swung her legs and kicked Bruce. Bruce fell on the floor and rolled across the room. When he stopped rolling, he saw Zatanna sauntering towards him. "Until then, how about a match? Let's see how you really stand up against my magic."

* * *

><p>After a knock, Dinah heard the okay to enter Diana's room. She wanted to speak with her briefly before she left with Ollie on their patrol of Emerald City. Diana was out of her uniform and dressed down in blue jeans and a red button shirt.<p>

"Oops," Dinah remarked to Diana's change in attire. "I didn't know you had plans."

"It's all right." Diana brushed her hair in the mirror. "What do you need?"

"I wanted to discuss the shift for next week. I…." Dinah noticed a pair of jeans and a blue buttoned down shirt lying on Diana's bed. The clothes were too big for Diana. Before Dinah could ask who the clothes were for, she heard the water running in Diana's bathroom.

"Who's in your shower?"

"Kal."

"Really?" She heard he was in the building. Dinah didn't think to find him in Diana's bathroom. "Kind of moved in, hasn't he?"

"No," Diana was amused by the thought. "I brought him a change of clothes when I…" she started to say the Kents' home but knew Kal wanted to keep that to himself, "….it doesn't matter where. Kal was dirty since he hadn't showered since he left Earth. I told him to use my shower before we leave."

"Oh? Is Krypto going?"

"No. Krypto's staying with Booster Gold and Blue Beetle tonight. They want to take Krypto on patrol with them."

"Patrol?" Dinah didn't believe that. "I bet they are gonna use Krypto to pick up women."

That was probably true.

"So, where are you going?"

"There's a carnival in Smallville Kal wants to take me to."

"Smallville. Never heard it. Is that a town?"

"Yes. Kal feels we will get privacy in a smaller town than going on in a big city."

"Smart move. If anything, the people will think you look like Superman and Wonder Woman. They won't think it's actually you. What are the chances of Superman and Wonder Woman appearing in a small…." Dinah stopped talking when Kal step out of the bathroom naked and drying his head with a towel. The blonde siren's mouth dropped. "Oh…my…God."

Diana saw Kal in her mirror. Instead of marveling Kal's fine physique like Dinah, she was irate. "Kal! Put some clothes on! Dinah's here!"

"I know!" he nodded at Dinah who stared at him with an open mouth. "Hey, Dinah. I'm sure she has seen a naked man before. Isn't that right?"

Dinah continued to stare speechless.

Diana didn't notice Dinah had gone into shock. Instead, she chastise Kal. "I told you to take your clothes in before your shower."

"I'm taking it now. Seesh! You really gotta get over this nudity thing." Kal grabbed his clothes and disappeared in the bathroom.

Dinah could only stare. _He looks as good in the back as he does in the front._

Diana turned back to the mirror and resume brushing her hair. "I'm so sorry about that, Dinah," Diana apologized. "Kal sometimes forget where he is. He should've used discretion."

The sound of Diana's voice brought Dinah back from an impromptu fantasy she was having. Diana was so calm. Was she crazy? "It's not that…. Oh, my….Diana, I never envy you more than I do now. I mean… did you see that?"

"See what?"

"His...he...whoa...he's got quite a package."

"What package?" Diana looked around. She didn't see anything.

"His...you..know.." Dinah gestured with her hands. "Is sizable."

"His penis? Yes, I expect it is above the average in male human men. But he is not your average male human man. What, is it a problem?"

"Is it a problem?" Dinah laughed. "That's not a problem. I wish Ollie had that problem. But still that is not a problem...unless...you poor girl! You don't have a clue, do you?"

Diana puts her brush down and turned defensively. "What do you mean?"

"You and Kal haven't slept together yet."

"No."

Now Diana's behavior made sense. "Ohh, no wonder."

"Wait. What do you mean, 'Ohh, no wonder'?"

"You don't know what it's like since you've never been with a man."

Diana rolled her eyes. "I may not have been intimate with a man but it doesn't mean I don't understand. There are feelings and emotions evoke, and physical changes during intimacy. It feels good I know otherwise people wouldn't be so obsessed and even addicted to it."

"You know the technical stuff but until you actually experience it, you will never truly understand." Diana rolled her eyes and Dinah got the feeling Diana heard this before. She would go as far to guess it annoyed the princess. If Dinah were in her shoes, she would feel the same way. "You're blessed by Aphrodite so I'm sure you can handle any size given to you and with Kal packing like he is, it will be a most pleasurable experience. To have that wonderful piece of package moving in you, twisting…oh!"

"Twisting?"

"Well, the guy doesn't stay in the same position. If he knows what he is doing and I'm sure Kal does, if he twists the right way, to hit the right spot…" Dinah got that far off look again. Diana had to snap her fingers to awaken Dinah. "Sorry. I drifted off. I need to find Ollie. Have fun on your date!" Dinah rushed out looking for Ollie.

She left Diana speechless and a little concern. Diana knew Kal was big but would it really be that different? Was that what Kal meant about her not being ready?

Kal stepped out of the bathroom. "Almost ready."

Diana turned. Her eyes widened like saucers when she saw Kal wearing his shirt but no underwear. "Kal! What are you doing?"

"I heard you and Dinah talking about my package. We need to talk."

"Talk after you put some pants on!"

Kal pointed to his crotch. "This is what we have to talk about. I don't want you freaking out at the size of me and my capabilities. You should see it."

"I _have_ seen it!"

"Only for a few seconds. You never took a long hard look at it."

"Did you have to say long and hard?"

"Yes. Whenever you had a chance to get a good look at Little Kal—"

"Great Hera! You named it!"

"Of course I named it. It's not strange." He had much to teach her. "You always turn around. You're not gonna look away this time."

With Kal standing before Diana revealing his sex to her, Diana couldn't turn away. She was faced with the sexual appendage in its most docile state. Kal's eyes twinkled mischievously and his smile was endearing, "Does it please you?"

"I… I don't know." It was an honest confession. She didn't know. How could she be pleased with something she never used or rather have used on her?

Diana didn't know what to expect of Kal's reaction to her words but she didn't expect him to laugh. Her comment amused him. "I didn't expect that, Diana. Most women make a comment of the size the first time they really see one."

"It is larger than the average human and I expected that." Her cheeks warmed as she confessed, "It's nice to look at."

Diana let her fingers brush and touch the velvet over steel. Nothing could describe the marvelous sensation of his intimate warmth in the cocoon of her hand. Did all men feel this way or was it just Kal?

Kal grinned, very pleased with Diana's ministrations over his sex. "I don't know about you but I'm starting to like this."

Just as he said those words, Diana saw Kal's sex come to life so to speak. She dropped her hands, staring in wide-eyed fascination as his sex rose and grew. "You didn't have to let go, Diana."

Diana resumed touching Kal again. She would caress the base and length to his tip, where he released a suppressed groan. Diana's eyes met Kal's. He liked that. Diana resumed touching him with more confidence. She cupped the two round members that were also a favorite of Kal. "So, it doesn't scare you anymore."

She was tempted to pinch him for that remark. "It didn't scare me."

"Yes, it did," Kal accused Diana. "You always turned around when you saw me naked."

"I was being respectful. You don't look at someone nude without their knowing."

Kal shrugged, "Sometimes you can't help it."

"What does that mean?" Diana gaged him suspiciously. "Have you looked at me naked?"

"You really want me to answer that?" On instinct, Diana's grip on Kal's sex tightened. "Ow!" Hearing his cry of pain, forced her to drop her hand. She hadn't meant to scream that hard.

"When?" Diana wanted to know. "When did you look at me?"

Kal grimaced at Diana. "It was once when we first met. Never squeeze too hard! It can take a bullet but you're stronger than a bullet."

"I was angry" Diana defended herself, "and it just happened. It wasn't intentional like you looking at me."

"I was a different man then. I haven't looked at you since. Are you gonna hold that against me?"

"I should." Diana sighed. "But I won't. Still, it's not nice knowing."

"You've seen me naked more than once so you've gotten more teases than me."

"It wasn't my intent to look at you."

"Maybe. Anyway, it's been a long time since I took a peek." The anger was gone from his voice and the mischievousness returned. "I need a refresher."

Diana held back a grin. "You're impossible."

"Come on," Kal coaxed. "Little Kal still hurts from you squeezing me."

"What do you expect me to do? Kiss it and make it better?" Diana shook her head. "Don't hold your breath?"

The vision of Diana kissing and making the pain in his sex better with her mouth awakened Little Kal again. He smiled slyly. "Well, it wouldn't hurt."

"I see." Diana had a feeling what he meant.

"Would that be a problem with you?" Kal asked.

Diana felt her cheeks warmed. "You mean oral sex?"

"If that's what you call it here, yes."

"What do you-never mind." Diana wasn't sure if she wanted to know what he called it. "If we are to be intimate, it's expected."

"Not really. I don't want you doing anything you don't want to do."

"How would I know unless I try?" Diana asked. "I've read of the act. Couples who care deeply do various things to please their partner. I care for you. I am curious and I would not have a problem with it. In fact, I had a dream about that."

"About what?"

"You and I. Well, you particularly, um," she blushed, "between my legs with your mouth."

The blood went to Little Kal. Diana dreamt about him. On the nymph world, he heard Diana moaning his name in her sleep. He knew she dreamt about him but he didn't know what he was doing to her in that dream. Was this the dream Diana referred to? "When?"

"It was our first night on the nymph world."

"What did you dream of?" Diana didn't answer. "You can't tease me and go shy on me."

"I can because we have a date and I won't have it put off any longer."

Teasing minx. "Okay, but one of these days you are gonna tell me about that dream."

* * *

><p>The carnival was in full swing when Kal and Diana arrived. It was mainly full of teens and young adults but there were older couples, too. There were a few stares Kal and Diana's way for people actually wondered if they were actually seeing Superman and Wonder Woman or if they were good impersonators. Either way, no on approached them.<p>

Kal and Diana's evening of fun began by getting on a Ferris Wheel. Thanks to Dinah and Kal with his stunt, Diana's mind was on the incident in her room. Diana got in her seat first. She turned seeing Kal climbed in the seat beside her and her eyes focused on the crotch of Kal's jeans.

"No, you can't play with it now."

Diana eyes flew up to Kal's face. "I wasn't thinking that."

"Then why were you looking at Little Kal?"

"You're mistaken."

"Maybe I am." Kal put his arm around Diana. As they waited for everyone to board the Ferris wheel, Kal took joy in being with Diana now. "Finally a chance alone." He drew Diana close to him for a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you. How was the mission?"

"Good. Someone on Nansi actually recognized me. He looked as if he would zhuut his pants. I mean crap his pants."

Diana smiled. Kal was still working on his potty mouth. "Why was he so scared?"

"I captured him ten years ago for hijacking high priced cruisers and selling the parts. I broke his leg as extra incentive he would think twice before doing something like that again. He served his time and became a changed man. He has a family now. In fact, I rescued his wife and two year old who were trapped in their home buried under a mudslide for two days. He said my putting fear in him got his life on track."

"Breaking his leg."

"And threatening to do worse if he didn't straighten up."

"Although it worked that time, you know you can't always take extra incentive. People on Earth view that differently. There are people displeased with how you handled the Joker."

"He had to be dealt with, Diana. No one on Earth was doing it. If the Joker had a redeeming bone in his body, if I thought he would change, if he wasn't a continuous psycho, I wouldn't have taken the actions I did."

"I know. I thought you needed to know that."

"The Justice League have a problem with what I did?"

"Not all."

"Batman?"

"Yes, but I assured him you wouldn't repeat your actions and you only did it because you thought it was the best way to deal with Joker."

Kal wasn't surprised at Bruce's dislike over what he did to the Joker. "I wonder if Batman's dislike had anything to do with him not being the one to end Joker's killing career."

"That's a possibility. Whoa!" Diana jumped as the Ferris Wheel began moving. As the wheel took them higher in the sky, giving them an amazing view of the carnival and Smallville lit up, the conversation of Bruce and Joker were forgotten. Diana decided this was her and Kal's time. They would bring up Justice League business later.

This night was all about them.

After the Ferris Wheel, Kal and Diana went to a shooting range next. Behind the ducks in a row that were to be shot down, were the prizes—stuffed animals. Some of the animals actually wore shirts with the Justice League's iconic symbol. Kal noticed a pink bear wearing a blue shirt with his family's crest on its chest. Kal grinned, thinking he would win that for Diana. Kal handed the teen attendant money and the attendant handed Kal the gun.

Diana took the gun from Kal. "I want to shoot."

Kal protested. He reached for the gun but Diana held it from him. "I was gonna win that bear for you."

Diana saw the bear Kal pointed to. "That's all right. I want to win it for myself."

Kal relented. "You know, I should get royalty for that bear."

Diana aimed the gun at the moving ducks. She pulled the trigger and fired. Bang! Bang! Bang! Three ducks were easily shot down.

"Wow!" the teen was impressed. He had been working this stand all week and no one shot three ducks down on the first try. "No one's done that. You get two more chances to win two more stuffed animals."

Diana thought of Krypto. Perhaps he would want a toy. "Would Krypto want something?"

The image of Krypto with a stuffed animal cause Kal to laugh. "He would tear it apart. I wish you weren't so good. I would've liked to show you how to shoot a gun."

"I think you wanted to show me just to feel close to me."

Kal winked at her. "That, too."

Diana played Kal's game. "All you had to do was ask. How about we shoot the next one together?"

Kal stood behind Diana and curved Diana's body to his. Kal put his hands over Diana's as he helped her lined up to take a shot. As Diana prepared to fire, Kal's hip brushed against her rear behind forcing Diana to jump and fire the gun prematurely.

Kal teased her. "Your aim isn't so good." He whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. I have perfect precision when I fire my gun."

Diana accidentally fired again and the pellet hit the teen attendant.

Diana returned the gun. She and Kal quickly moved on to play another game.

One of them was Skee Ball where one would roll a ball up an inclined lane into holes with points ranging from ten to fifty. Kal inserted money into the coin slot and nine baseball sized balls rolled out.

Diana stood back watching Kal. On his first try, he hit the fifty point hole. Kal cheered himself by thrusting a hand in air. He retrieved another ball and rolled it in a hole again. It hit the fifty point hole again.

Kal was on his way to a perfect score. Diana wanted to divert that. He made her miss on her second and third attempts on the ducks game. It was payback time. She wondered how when she caught his backside in his jeans. He looked good and it would distract him if she was playful. Diana looked to her left then right and left again. No one was paying attention to them. She could do this.

Kal scored 200 points. He was on his way to 250 when Diana suddenly pinched his butt. Kal jumped. The ball flew from his hand prematurely and missed all the holes. Kal turned to Diana puzzled. "Getting frisky?"

Diana grinned. "Just checking out the merchandise."

"Instead of squeezing, why don't you smack it?" Kal challenged her and moved his backside closer to her hands.

Diana laughed and pushed Kal away. "I can't do that."

"You can pinch my ass but you can't smack it?" He took Diana's right hand and smacked it against his butt. "Smack it like you mean it." Diana laughed at Kal. She could easily pull away but didn't. Kal smack Diana's hand against his backside again. "Hit me harder." It only made Diana laughed harder. This was so silly and very unbecoming of Wonder Woman Diana thought but she enjoyed every minute of it. "Smack it-oh zhuut."

Diana's laughter stopped. She turned to see a man, a woman and their young son of two watching them. Diana could feel the heat rise on her face. Caught acting up in public and in front of an innocent child no less. This was so embarrassing.

The father shook his head at Kal and Diana. "Get a room!" The father tugged his son's hand. "Come on, Carl. Let's get away from these dirty people."

The mother was disgusted with Kal and Diana, too. "Shameful."

Kal snorted at the couple after they left. "I bet they're frisky, too. Don't worry about them, Diana. They—" when he turned to her, he expected her to be upset and not snickering. She was trying so hard to hold it in but tears were sprinkling from Diana's eyes.

"Hera, that was so embarrassing and funny at the same time. If Donna saw that, she would have never let me hear the end of it."

"If your mother saw that, it would've been the end of me. We better move on to another game before we get in trouble."

Ring the Bell was a simple game. Use the long hammer and slam it against the bottom of the tower in an attempt to send the puck at the top of the bell. Kal could use his fist to hit the bell. It would've made the game a lot more fun but here he would try it like everyone else.

Kal handed the attendant his money. Three tries for three dollars. Kal only needed one try. Kal raised the hammer over his head and gently brought it down. The puck went a quarter up the tower.

"What?"

Diana snickered. "You don't have to hold back that much, Kal."

"I wasn't. I hit it with enough force to tap that bell."

"That's what they all say," the attendant said smugly. He knew like many that certain games were rigged and this was one of them. This big dude would never hit the bell. "You get two more tries."

Kal slammed the bell down again, a little stronger and it only went half way. "Aw, fruck no! There's no way! I know I hit it with enough force to knock the bell off!"

"Maybe you are not as strong as you think," a teen waiting for his turn teased Kal.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think," he said to the pimply teen. "This frucking game is rigged. They're cheating people!"

"I was able to hit the top." A thin man eating a hot dog said to Kal.

Kal looked over the scrawny man who was a male version of Olive Oyl. He didn't look as if he could lift his own body weight. "That's how I know it's rigged. If someone of your frame can hit it, then I should, too!"

"You get one more try and if you miss that one, it's gonna cost you another three dollars."

"Like hell! You're not stealing another three dollars from me." Kal raised the hammer over his head again. He considered going a little higher in strength but thought, "Fruck it!" and slammed the tower's bottom hard. The puck flew up the tower. Not only did the puck hit the bell, it knocked the bell off and sent it flying several feet!

The pimply teen's mouth fell open. The thin guy dropped his hot dog. The attendant cursed.

Diana put a hand on her face. Their cover was blown now.

Kal didn't care. He handed the hammer to the attendant. "Can I choose my prize now?

The attendant only pointed allowing Kal to pick what he wanted. Kal chose a yellow bear with a red Wonder Woman shirt and silver bracelets. "Now we match."

Diana took the bear out of Kal's hand. She shook her head at him as she walked off. "You didn't have to do that. Even I knew the game was rigged."

"But it's not right. They shouldn't cheat us out of prizes. If they don't want people to win so easily, then they should put up more challenging games."

"It's just a game. No reason to get angry over it."

Game or not, Kal wasn't gonna be embarrassed like that. They were cheating. "I still don't like it. How many people did they rip off cheating?"

"Probably many but how many people did you rip off by breaking that game?" Diana countered.

Diana saw kids playing in the ring toss booth. She decided to play that. Diana gave Kal the stuffed bears. "Hold these. This will keep you out of trouble."

Diana waited for her turn. She handed five dollars to the game attendant and received five rings. Put three rings over a bottle and pick a prize. Very easy. Diana threw one ring. It went over a bottle. She tossed the second and it missed. Diana frowned. "That's not possible." She threw another ring and it missed again. "What? I can lariat anything and I can't get this ring over a bottle?"

"See?" Now she knew how he felt. "You don't like being cheated either."

"I'm not cheating on this game," the attendant defended himself. "She can't toss the ring over the battle. It's not her fault. Women aren't' good at this game."

Diana saw red at that statement. Kal grimaced at the attendant. "You're an idiot."

Besides being an idiot, Kal knew the attendant was lying. He saw the bottles move slightly just enough for the rings to bounce off the bottle instead of circling it. Diana could see that as well. She was a trained hunter with sharp eyes and although her eyes weren't as good as Kal, she could see the subtle move.

Knowing what to do now, Diana threw the ring and it successfully went over the bottle. She repeated the process, winning the game. Diana picked out her prize. It was a purple bear wearing a bat suit. "I'll get this for Bruce."

That would be something to see. Diana hand Bruce a purple bear dressed as Batman. "You want him to hate you instead of me, don't you?"

"Bruce, doesn't hate you. He doesn't think you're good enough for me."

"So does everyone."

"I don't care," Diana said taking the stuffed animals from Kal again. "I know you're good enough for me."

Kal and Diana didn't play anymore games after that. They spent the rest of the evening walking around, enjoying the sights and sounds of the carnival. They ate hot dogs, cotton candy, funnel cakes and pizza.

Diana sat on a bench with her three stuffed prizes. Kal was in line getting ice cream for them. Out of all her dates with men, this was the best first date and Kal was the best date she ever had. Kal made her laugh, made her relax and enjoy herself. He embarrassed her in her room earlier and earlier this even getting caught smacking Kal's rear but if given the chance, she would go through it again.

Kal returned with the ice cream. He bought a vanilla ice cream cone for Diana and a chocolate ice cream cone for himself. While Diana took her time, licking the ice cream, Kal finished his in seconds.

"There's a photo booth across from the ice cream stand. Let take some photos."

Diana agreed. She continued to lick her ice cream while Kal carried her prizes to the photo booth. Once inside, Kal put Diana's prizes on the floor and took his place beside Diana. Kal deposit the money in the slot. " Sit on my lap."

"We're close enough." If she sat on Kal's lap, he may get frisky again.

"Come on. It'll be fun," Kal encouraged her. "Sit on my lap."

"No."

With the camera ready to snap, Kal had no choice to give in. "Fine. Get ready to pose."

In the first picture, Diana smiled as she flip bunny rabbit ears behind Kal's head while he took a bite of her ice cream. "Don't bite into my ice cream!" Diana wondered how that picture looked.

In the second picture, Diana smiled at the camera, Kal hugged Diana while tenderly kissing her cheek. In the third photo, the two snuggled close, rubbing their faces together looking smug. Diana had an arm around Kal not minding her ice cream was dripping onto her bracelets. In the last picture, Kal laughed as Diana kissed his cheek while her fingers played with his hair.

After the last flash, Diana smeared Kal's mouth with the ice cream. "That's for stealing a bite of my ice cream."

Wet, sticky vanilla ice cream smeared Kal's lips like mismanaged lipstick. He could easily lick it off but Kal had another idea. Kal pulled Diana on his lap and kissed her cheek, causing her to shriek as her left cheek was now smothered in ice cream. "That's for smearing me with ice cream!"

Through Diana's giggling and struggling in Kal's arm, she dropped her ice cream. It landed in the grass outside the booth "My ice cream! I didn't finish it."

"That's okay. I'll finish what's left here." Kal licked ice cream off Diana's cheek. She shivered. No one has licked her before. She admitted liking the feel of Kal's tongue on her skin. "No one has licked you before? Since I licked you….."

Diana blushed, "I couldn't…."

"Diana, we're gonna do more one day. It's gonna happen. Try it. See if you like it."

The ice cream was smeared over his lips. Diana wished she hadn't smashed ice cream on his lips but Kal was right. She should try it to see if she liked it. Diana leaned forward and gently glided her tongue along his lips. She loved how his lips tasted. It tasted even better covered in ice cream. For a brief moment, Diana wonder what other foods would taste delicious over Kal's lips. The licks continued until all the ice cream transferred to her mouth, and with that out of the way, Diana found herself focused on kissing Kal. Kal had a hand settled on Diana's back and the other on her thigh, stroking from her knee to her hip. She had to admit she liked his caresses. She liked his kisses even more.

"Momma!"

The sound of a young child jolted Diana away from Kal and if it wasn't for his iron grip around her waist, she would've fallen.

Cheeks flushing, Diana turned and saw the same couple who caught her and Kal fooling around at the Skee Ball stand. The mother poke her head in. "This is a photo booth. Get a room if you can't keep your hands off each other!"

The father stuck his head in. "Sicko!"

The couple and son went off to a more family friendly spot leaving Kal to laugh at their strange luck. "Why do we keep running into them?"

"I don't know," Diana felt too embarrassed to laugh. "But I think it's a sign, we should leave for the night."

"I could see the Kents before they go to bed." Kal thought of the people who took him in their home. "I haven't seen them since I got back and I am in town." Kal gathered Diana's stuffed animals before stepping out of the photo booth with her. "Did you check on them?"

"Yes. I last checked two days ago. I was going to do it today but I got the news you were coming back."

"Thanks." He kissed Diana. "I appreciate that. Let's go."

* * *

><p>There was something amiss when Kal and Diana landed on the Kent Farm ten minutes later. The lights were on but Kal didn't hear any heartbeats. Jonathan's truck was parked in front of the house but no one was home.<p>

Kal was alarmed when he turned the knob on the door. It was unlocked. A new feeling rose in Kal. It was a feeling he never felt before. Fear. Kal opened the door. "Jonathan. Mart—" he froze. The living room was a mess. The television was knocked over. A coffee table was broken. Lamps were smashed. Jonathan's easy chair was turned over. His favorite mug laid on the floor. The coffee that spilled from the mug soaked the rug. Worst of all, there was blood on the floor and wall. Words were written in blood: Payback's a bitch!

Kal inspected blood on the wall. "The blood's dry. This isn't recent." Kal's heart sank. His fear was coming to life. "It was the Injustice League. They found out about the Kents."

Diana was overcome by guilt. Kal asked her to check on the Kents. This was her fault. She last checked on them two days ago. Why didn't she check on them every day? Why didn't she check on them today? "It can't be the Injustice League." Diana tried to make sense of this. "There's nothing to connect you to the Kents."

"They did it." Fury rose in Kal. "I know it."

Kal entered the kitchen. It was a mess, too. A carton of milk laid on the table. The milk that was spilled on the table and floor had dried but there were stains on the table along with the dried cracked eggs. Biscuit dough was on the floor next to the bowl that held it. Like the living room, there was blood. It was smeared over the stove. A bloodied handprint was on the refrigerator. "They came during breakfast." Kal pictured the scenario. He could see Jonathan and Martha fighting off their attackers. The more he envisioned, the angrier Kal became. "This happened Sunday. This happened yesterday."

"How do you know?"

"Sunday is the Kents off day. They go to early church services and return home for breakfast. Jonathan," Kal walked to the kitchen's doorway. From his viewpoint, he could see the living room. "Jonathan always sat in his easy chair facing the TV because he liked to watch the morning news shows. He's never in here in the morning during the week. He would always be outside. Martha was making breakfast when it happened."

"This is my fault," Diana blamed herself. "I didn't check on them as often as I should've. Kal, I'm so sorry. I'll use all my resources with the Justice League to find them."

"No." Kal wouldn't let Diana blame herself. "This is my fault. I should've let Krypto stay. He would've protected them. He probably protected them all the times he did stay for no one could attack without bringing Krypto's wrath on them. If anything happened to the Kent, it'll be my fault and I'll never forgive myself. And the Injustice League will pay dearly."

* * *

><p>Unoaranya: Krypto was the star of this chapter. Imagine if Krypto and Donna had a matchmaking site. What would slogan be? "Go after the mate we pick for you or Krypto will bite you!" Our Kal is growing up. He might not like it since he calls himself a puss but it's worth it to him having Diana at his side.<p>

Ben: Zatanna for all her flirty ways is smart and has a good heart.

Wonderbee: No. No words taken back. They are going forward with their relationship.

Hellacre: Can you blame Zatanna? Kal is a very handsome man and he's single. Yes, that never will submit is a challenge to any man. Yes, Mama Bear was shocked but she knew she had to let go. You can't coddle your children forever.

Shiro: Yeah, I'm evil for taking so long to update. I changed the Donna, Wally and Dick dynamic for the story. I doubt it follows a Teen Titans book.

Godstaff: THIS moment will have to wait for another chapter or two. Sorry, but you know it's coming thanks to Meejay.

Joe Stoppingham: The first time won't happen like that. By that, I mean no interruptions.

Heliosion: Yeah, I needed to bring humor back since it was missing for some chapters. I brought some it back here but I had to add the drama. As to the previous review, I wasn't being rushed by anyone but I felt I needed to move the story along. I guess Supergirl could've worked in this story but there are so many characters to keep with at the moment.

KaliAnn: Can't blame Zatanna for trying. Kal is a catch but if a guy is truly in love with a woman it's not happening and the girl has to let go.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Sorry! Thanks for the reviews and patience!

The Bounty Hunter

Part Twenty

Even when far away, Krypto was never too far from his master when he needed him. When the El emblem on his collar sent off a high pitch signal only he could hear, Krypto knew Kal was calling him. He immediately left Booster Gold and Blue Beetle with the women they picked up thanks to him, leaving the men puzzled but not puzzled enough to follow him.

Krypto arrived at the Kent home two minutes after Kal called for him. Once he stepped inside, he knew the situation was grave. The smell of blood, the smell of Martha's ruined food, the sight of the ransacked home immediately told Krypto something bad happened to the Kents. Krypto loved the Kents. They were kind people. They were friendly to him and his master, and like his master, Krypto wanted to harm the people responsible for taking the Kents.

Krypto saw Diana but he went to Kal's side, wanting to know what they were going to do. Kal acknowledged Krypto briefly before going back to his work. He meticulously looked through the living room, searching for something. He wasn't frantic. He was calm as he swiftly moved around the room with. Krypto sat, silently watching Kal and ready to take orders at any moment. Diana sensed a silent rage build in Kal as he quietly worked. Diana knew how fond Kal was of the Kents. She knew he was concerned for them before he left. To have this happen, not only hurt Kal's pride but it angered him. She never saw Kal truly angry and felt she would get a glimpse of that anger tonight. She needed to stay by his side and make sure he didn't go too far.

After five minutes of silence, Diana asked, "Kal, what are you doing?"

"The Injustice League wouldn't have kidnapped the Kents, trashed this place and leave those words on the wall if they didn't want me to come to them. The Kents are bait. They left something so I can find them. It's somewhere in this house."

Knowing he was right, Diana helped by searching in the kitchen. It was a mess with the blood, food, broken glasses and Martha's kitchen supplies everywhere. To think the Injustice League was here, attacking innocent people, hurting them, destroying their home, their- "If they were here, what about the barn, Kal? You still have some of your-"

"I don't." Kal didn't let Diana finish. "I put the last of my things in my Arctic home before I left Earth. If they were in the barn, they only found clothes and books." Having checked the living room and coming up with nothing, he entered the kitchen where Diana searched. "But it could be where they left a message for me to follow. This," Kal gestured to the mess around them, "could be something they left for the police if someone stopped by earlier. The Kents have traveled the world on peaceful missions sharing their knowledge of organic farming in rural and remote areas of the world. They have made their own enemies with local terrorist groups not wanting to wake up to a modern age or listen to ideas from other countries."

Kal stared at a bloodied handprint on the refrigerator. It was petite. It was Martha's hand. It was Martha's blood. Kal's cerulean eyes became stormy as he imagined the horror Martha suffered. "They are tough people," Diana assured Kal. "I don't know them as well as you but if they traveled the world, went to dangerous and remote areas, they can hold on until we get them."

That was true but Kal worried what condition the Kents would be in when they found them.

"These aren't local zhuutheads, Diana. These are punks who have skills that can challenge your Justice League. They are more than what a human can handle." Kal cleared his mind of what tortures the Kents could be under. For now, he would focus on finding that message.

Kal blurred out of the house. He moved so fast from the house to the barn, Diana nearly lost her footing. Krypto quickly followed after Kal and she steadied herself with the stove to keep her balance. Alone, Diana blamed herself for this and not Kal. If only she checked on the Kents this morning, their kidnapping could've been avoided. Diana wondered about Kal and his state of mind. She knew him well enough to know he will want to handle this alone but she wasn't going to allow that.

Diana pressed two fingers to her left ear, activating her ear-link to the Justice League. "Wonder Woman to Watchtower. Connect me to J'onn and Batman."

* * *

><p>Zatanna knew something was wrong. As soon as the communicator in his ear chimed an incoming message, Bruce's demeanor changed. He pulled away from Zatanna and engaged himself in a three-way communication with Diana and J'onn. The subject was tense. Bruce only said a few words but not enough for Zatanna to decipher what was going on. That was another reason why Zatanna knew something was wrong. Diana was on her date with Kal tonight. Why would she be contacting them if everything was going well?<p>

Sensing she might be needed, Zatanna stood. She stretched her flexible body before taking a few steps to pick up her stockings. The workout with Bruce was rough and intense in some parts but it got her the end result she wanted.

Her stockings had several runs in them. Luckily she always carried a spare. She looked around searching for another item of her clothing, "Where did he-ah, there you are." Zatanna went ten steps away, walking past Bruce, to retrieve her black leotard and white vest. In the pocket of her vest, she found her other pair of stockings. Instead of going off in a corner to quietly dress, she decided to dress in front of Bruce. Why be shy now. There was nothing to be shy about. She unrolled her stocking before slipping her pretty left foot in and pulled the lace and soft material up her leg and easily slipped in her right foot. Her back was to Bruce but she knew the expression he wore on his face. It almost made her laugh. She wanted to laugh out loud but she knew she had to be discreet and not let Diana and J'onn in on her and Bruce's little secret.

When Bruce ended his talk with Diana and J'onn, Zatanna turned around and pulled her black leotard up her legs. "What's going on, Bruce?"

Bruce opened his mouth to speak but stared at Zatanna's breasts as they bounced while Zatanna pulled her leotard over her hips. Momentarily, he forgot his words. First she teased him with her perfect backside as she slipped on her stockings as he was in a serious conversation with Diana and J'onn and now showing off her perky breasts knowing full well what he was doing to those breasts ten minutes ago. Bruce mentally shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about them. Maybe later. No, not later. This was a one-time thing.

"Did you know Superman befriended humans?"

"No," Zatanna slipped on her white vest and buttoned it. It took a second before Zatanna really heard what Bruce said. "He did?"

Bruce sighed, his annoyance growing. "You never asked?"

Zatanna walked to a mirror on the wall behind Bruce and tied her bowtie. She smiled recalling how she and Bruce used that mirror an hour earlier. "It never came up."

Scowling, Bruce yanked his pants from the floor and slipped them on. "Because you were more interested in other things." And he knew what 'other things' were as Zatanna just got it from him.

Even he didn't know how it happened. One moment they were engaged in an intense fight. Although Bruce was skilled in all forms of physical combat, Zatanna had him on the run with her magic. Her tongue was faster than any gadget he could pull from his belt. She wasn't leaving any room for error for she knew Bruce would pounce on any mistake she made. Zatanna was angry with him but she wanted to prove herself as a match to Bruce. This fight wasn't going to be like the times he defeated her.

When she caught him a third time, Bruce expected Zatanna to release him and they start over. Instead, she kissed him. Next thing he knew, Zatanna was using her magic to remove his clothes and her clothes at a rapid pace and they were on the mats engaged in a battle Bruce finally won.

Now the sex was over, Bruce was back to scowling at Zatanna. "As long as you were trying to form a relationship with Superman, you could've found out what he has been doing in the time he was hiding on Earth. You could've learned of the people he spent time with."

"Hey!" Zatanna focused on fixing her hair. He was angry with her. How quickly Bruce forgot. No more than twenty minutes ago, he wasn't scowling at her, he was….well, can't think about that now but she will later. "I'm not some psycho who has to know every little thing about someone. Who cares if Kal spent time with humans? That's a good thing, right?"

"It was to the Injustice League."

"What?" Zatanna turned. What did he mean by that?

"The Injustice League learned Superman has human friends. How, I don't know but I want to find out." How did they find out what he couldn't? He was losing his touch. "They are a couple from Smallville named Jonathan and Martha Kent. Diana didn't go into details how Superman knew them but I bet she knows. She thinks they were kidnapped this morning. Their home was trashed and given the amount of blood found, they are in trouble."

"We should get over there and find out how we can help." Zatanna slipped on her penguin jacket, shoes and went to the door. She was going to unlock it when Bruce grabbed her arm. Zatanna turned to him. "What is it?"

"We need to talk about what happened."

"Oh, the sex." Zatanna caressed his face. "It seems you can get it up and you know how to use it." She kissed him. "I enjoyed myself but next time, we should use a bed. Those mats aren't as soft as they look."

Next time? Repeat performances weren't his thing. He didn't want attachments or entanglements and that would happen if he slept with Zatanna again. He tried to think of a way to convey that to her but he only said rather bluntly, "I didn't use protection."

"I know that, Bruce." Zatanna wasn't an idiot. "I'm on the pill. You think I want to get pregnant now?" Bruce opened his mouth to speak again but he was silenced by another kiss from Zatanna. "We'll talk more on this later."

This didn't happen to Bruce. For the first time, it was a woman saying where their sexual relationship was going and not him. This was very unsettling to his controlling nature. He always decided. Not the woman. He'll let Zatanna have her say now but next time he was putting an end to it.

* * *

><p>Kal entered the barn to find it intact. The animals were alive and in their stalls not harmed at all. Strange how the Kents home was a mess but not the barn. He knew this was deliberate on the Injustice League's part. Kal ventured to the top of the loft next.<p>

A sleek pad with Kal's infamous emblem on the touchscreen laid on a desk. It wasn't bigger than a cell phone. It wasn't Kal's so he knew this had to be what the Injustice League left for him. Krypto jumped on the desk, wanting a look at the object. He growled not liking the scent on it. Kal touched the emblem. It faded and Lex Luthor's face filled the screen.

Lex Luthor greeted Kal with a smile. He stood in front of a black background, not letting Kal know his location. "Hello. I am Lex Luthor. I wanted an audience with the new phenomenon known as Superman. You can't be reached by phone, email, Facebook or Twitter. So, I thought of no better way than to capture two humans I'm sure you hold dear."

Krypto growled at the screen. He wanted to rip Luthor's face but the intelligent dog knew the man wasn't in the screen. He was somewhere else.

"Now, I know you are wondering how I know your connection to the Kents but even I must keep my secrets," Luthor gloated.

"I'll find out, you smug frucker," Kal promised.

"I can," Lex spoke, "show you what has become of them since their capture."

The screen went black for a few seconds before returning to Lex again. This time he was standing beside Jonathan Kent tied in a chair. His eyes were swollen shut left eye due to the severe beatings he got. They were colored a dark shade of purple. His cheeks were bruised and lips cut. His shirt was torn open and revealed a scar across his chest and dark purple circles on his ribs. "I know his condition must abhor you but if he didn't put up a fight and come calmly, this wouldn't have happened. This," Lex pointed to dark small circles on Jonathan's chest, "is where we shocked him when he wouldn't tell us any information on you we didn't know. He and his wife are proud fools. They care so much about you they wouldn't share your secrets. What idiots." Lex grabbed Jonathan by his hair and yanked his head back. Jonathan groaned at the sudden pain. "Still, such loyalty would've been honorable if it was towards _me_."

"What have you done with my wife, you sick monster!" Jonathan yelled at Lex.

Lex released Jonathan and wiped his hands clean on a handkerchief. He felt dirty touching a man beneath him. "Parasite."

Parasite appeared on screen and punched Jonathan's face. "Shut up, you old man!"

Lex looked into the camera as if talking directly to Kal. "The problem with people is their inability to listen and their foolish defiance in the face of adversity. Now I'm sure you are curious about Martha Kent."

The screen went dead once more. When it came to life again, Martha was strapped to a table. Her dress was caked with dried blood over her left sleeve. Her dress was also ripped from her calves to her upper thighs. It wasn't known if Martha had a black eye like Jonathan for her eyes were covered over a cloth. Her face was covered in white makeup. Her lips were painted a ruby red. Her cheeks swollen as if punched were painted with a red blush.

Harley Quinn danced gleefully around Martha. "Hi, Lexy! Doesn't Martha look great?" Her high pitched voice was as annoying as her sick smile. She stopped dancing to pick up a needle on a table of medical instruments next to Martha. She held the sharp end of the needle an inch from Martha's face. "I'm so ready to jam this needle in her! It has enough anesthesia to freeze her body as I do all kinds of fun things to her! And the best part is, Martha will be awake for it so she doesn't miss all the fun!"

The woman was insane and Lex knew he had to keep an eye on Harley. She was even more unstable without Joker. "Yes, Harley, and what fun would you show Martha Kent?"

"My precious, Mr. J, showed me how much fun I can have with cutting someone up without killing them. One time, he let me cut off the toes of a dummy who wouldn't cooperate with my beloved Mr. J. Mr. J even carved the words, "Joker was here" in his back." Harley laughed at the sickening act. "I plugged electric charges in his ears, nose and mouth. It was so much fun watching his hair stand on his head and his screams…." The memory made her giddy with excitement. "I so can't wait to have fun with Martha!"

Martha did not want to engage in any _fun _with Harley. "Where is my husband?"

Harley slapped Martha's face. "She's like a broken record. 'Where's my husband?'" Harley mocked. She slapped Martha. "'I want to see my husband. Take me to my husband.'" Harley hit Martha again. "At least you still have a husband! My Mr. J is a vegetable!" Martha expected another slap from Harley but the woman switched from angry to eerily mournful when she said, "Oops! I smudge your makeup. Let me fix that. I can't cut you up with your makeup out of place."

While Harley reapplied Martha's makeup, Lex turned back to face the camera. "As you can see, Harley is very unstable. I'm not sure how long I can control her. She's quite anxious to get her revenge against you for what you did to Joker. You have until midnight to save them. If I see a glimmer of anyone from the Justice League, I will not hesitate to kill Jonathan and Martha Kent."

The screen faded to black. Numbers Kal recognized as longitude and latitude coordinates appeared on the screen before the pad smoked as the self-destruct feature activated.

"Midnight." Kal read the time from the clock on the desk. It was five after eleven.

"Kal?"

It was Diana. He thought she followed him to the barn. She didn't. Why did she stay back? "Up here!"

Diana followed Kal's voice to the top of the loft. When she reached him, he was coming down the stairs. "Did you find anything?"

Kal walked past Diana, not stopping as he left the barn. "They want me to come alone. I know where they are."

Diana followed Kal. "Kal, you can't go alone. I know you're invincible but you will need help."

He wasn't invincible. He had weaknesses. More than two. It was at this moment Kal realized he never told Diana about the green meteors he and Krypto have been collecting. It didn't hurt him much but it did have an odd affect on him. He didn't give it much thought but with the Kents kidnapping…. "I'm not invincible." Kal started to fly off but at the speed he would fly, he would lose Diana and he knew she was coming with him. He picked up Diana, startling her. "It'll be faster if I do the flying."

Kal disappeared in the sky with Krypto flying alongside him. Diana tightened her hold on Kal. They were flying faster than she ever could. "I know you can be vulnerable to magic but they don't know that. Your strength is lessened in the presence of a red sun but you're still very strong regardless."

"If they knew about the Kents, they may know about those things and something else I didn't tell you about."

Diana wasn't surprised. Kal kept his weaknesses close to the vest. "What didn't you tell me?"

"My first day working for the Kents, I discovered a green rock. It made me feel lightheaded and nauseous. Given what the Kents told me when they discovered the rock and the timing of my ship, I realized it was remnants of Krypton."

"Meteorites?" Diana guessed. "Pieces of the planet made it to Earth before you did?"

Kal confirmed with a nod. "When the portal opened to take my ship to Earth, pieces of Krypton follow it, while I didn't."

"So, it's been on Earth for thirty years."

"Yeah. I call it kryptonite since it's from my home world and it's a meteorite."

"What other affects to the meteors on Krypton have on you?"

"My initial reaction is nausea. The longer I'm exposed to it feels like a case of mild allergies. As I studied the information my parents left for me, I realized my powers come from the sun and I'm as strong as I am because I grew up under two yellow suns. If I grew up on Earth, I think that kryptonite would have had a deadlier affect on me."

Diana felt the sudden drop in temperatures and Kal slowing his speed as they reached the Arctic. That was faster than she expected. Diana saw they were heading down toward the icy Arctic waters. Diana prepared herself to get wet but when they passed through the water, Diana realized it was only an illusion and passing through it, she saw the ice Fortress.

"For a moment, I thought I was going to get a chilly bath."

"No. The optical illusion lets anyone flying over see icebergs in a lake. None of the ice is too big for any ships or planes to land on."

"What about the polar bears?"

"The optical illusion only works on human eyes. Besides, the animals' sixth sense lets them know the illusions aren't real." They were inside the Fortress but instead of placing Diana on her feet once inside his home, Kal kept flying to his weapons room. Time was of the essence.

Upon reaching the weapons room, he released her, typed a Kryptonian code on the wall panel and stepped inside once it opened. Kal tapped his belt and his fighting uniform expelled from it. If they wanted a fight with Superman, they were going to get it. It took a second to change clothes. Done, he reached for supplies on the wall and placed them on his belt. "I need to bring some material with me. I'm not rescuing the Kents empty handed."

"You know I'm coming with you and so will the Justice League."

"You can come but not them." He knew he irritated Diana with that comment and before she could argue with him, he told her, "It isn't I don't want their help, Diana, but if the Injustice League sees them, the Kents may be dead before we can get to them."

"The Justice League has handled stealth missions before," Diana argued. "And it's a bluff about killing the Kents. They want you and they are using your feelings for them to lure you in a trap where they will try to exploit you."

Kal knew that. He was a bounty hunter. He has been in positions like this before with his clients. This was a first to have it personally affect him but he wasn't so blinded by his feelings to not know what to do. "I'm aware of that, Diana, and nothing against the Justice League, but I trust myself and Krypto more in dealing in situations like this."

The remark was a slap to Diana. "I am part of the Justice League. Whether you realize it or not, you insult me as well with that comment."

Kal sighed as he placed a new collar on Krypto. He would have to be armed as well. The Injustice League weren't going to hurt his dog. "You shouldn't take it personally, Diana. I don't include you with them. You're exceptionally skilled, intelligent and stronger than everyone. The only other people in that group that is close to you are J'onn and your sister Donna but I trust you more."

No matter how Kal tried to dress it up, Diana still thought Kal's comment was an insult to the Justice League and it hurt her he would say that. "But not the Justice League."

_Diana's gonna make me pay for this later. _"No," he said with no regret. "I have a plan, Diana. I know enough of the Injustice League and I'm sure they know of my vulnerabilities. I need you with me."

In other words, he didn't want to argue now. "We'll continue this later," Diana said as she turned, transforming out of her jeans and shirt and into her warrior's uniform, "But know you couldn't stop me from coming if you wanted to do this alone."

_As if I didn't want you with me. _"You damaged my ship, kicked me in the balls and turned my dog against me twice. I don't think I will ever win against you."

He was flirting with her. She bit the inside of her mouth so she wouldn't smile. She was annoyed with him for his jab towards the Justice League.

Instead of playing his game, Diana turned her attention to Krypto. He wore a gold plated collar. Diana knew inside those plates were something the dog would use against the Injustice League. "What about Krypto?"

"They are expecting him, too." Kal held a quarter sized device in his hand with a button protruding on its center. He pressed the device on Diana's girdle. "This is my faser. I used this when I snuck in the Watchtower. Press the center button and you will be invisible. Press twice to turn the faser off."

"Why don't you wear one?"

"If I do and they see me go from visible to invisible, they will suspect Justice League members are invisible, too. It will give away our element of surprise."

Clever and also a very true thought. Kal knew the Injustice's League way of thinking well. "I don't want to argue but I still think we should inform the Justice League, Kal."

"Why? Because you contacted them already?"

So he knew that, too. Kal's mind never stopped working. "How did you know?"

"When I realized you hadn't followed me into the barn, I figured you were contacting your friends." He tapped her left ear. "So, is that piece in your ear leading them here, too?"

"Only Batman and J'onn since I alerted them."

"I understand the Martian but why Batman?"

"He is a strong ally." Kal raised an eyebrow at the word 'strong'. Diana elaborated, "He's not as strong as the rest of us but his analytical skills, knowledge of our enemies and gadgets makes up for it."

Kal shrugged. "I guess it's feasible for Earth." Kal stepped out of his weapons room. It was time to fight. "Krypto. Operation 172."

Krypto barked his acknowledgment of the plan but Diana was confused. "What's Operation 172?"

"When I was a bounty hunter, I was on all kinds of job so I created codes for each one. Operation 172 is similar to a job I did four years ago. Krypto knows what to do."

"Shouldn't I be informed of the plan, too?"

"Keep that faser on. We don't want the Injustice League to know about you until it's too late for them. And keep the Justice League back." From his tone of voice, he wasn't in the mood to argue the point.

"All right," Diana relented only because she trusted Kal and his experience. "I'll follow your plan, but I'll have J'onn and Batman on standby. They are moving in in case anything goes wrong."

As long as Operation 172 goes as planned, it shouldn't. "Deal."

* * *

><p>Ever since the Kents' capture, Penguin had been nervous of Lex's plan. The footage of Superman in battle was disturbing. He didn't hold back. He wasn't like the Justice League. He didn't mind putting a serious hurting on a bad guy and he didn't seem to offer second chances. Penguin hoped the weakness Lex discovered about Superman would give them the advantage they needed otherwise they would soon be in a world of trouble.<p>

_How can he be so calm? _Penguin wondered.

Lex sat in his control room. On the large monitor were several shots from different cameras around and inside the mountain facility Lex owned. Upon learning of the green rocks when Parasite read into Superman's mind using J'onn's powers, Lex had his team scour the planet for them. The ones he found, Lex had them made into weapons that now surrounded the exterior and interior of the mountain.

Alone with the weapons were several cameras that were Lex's eyes. He could see Jonathan tied in a chair, bound and gagged alone. Martha Kent was still strapped to her table. In the room with her was Killer Croc. The dolt was reading a magazine. Dumb he was, Lex felt he could handle Harley. He didn't trust her to be alone with Martha Kent. She was getting crazier as the hours passed. Lex wasn't sure what Harley would do when midnight came in thirty minutes.

Penguin continued to pace as the minutes ticked. _Why didn't I leave when I had the chance? It's too late now. _The unknown, the uncertainty if the plan would work caused Penguin to doubt Lex's plan and left him asking, "Do you think it's wise to have Superman come here?" Penguin fretted nervously. "He could bring the Justice League. We should've captured him instead."

"A man as arrogant and proud as Superman will do this alone." The cowardice of the Penguin disturbed Lex. "You're nervous?"

"I don't want to meet the same end as Joker's."

He was worried about that! How spineless the Penguin was! "It won't happen. Superman'll come to free the Kents. If he puts up a fight, I'll use the green rocks and my weapons powered by red solar energy."

Penguin still wasn't convinced. "You may need more than weapons."

Lex knew that. He wasn't foolish. "There are formidable opponents waiting for Superman. Once Superman is captured, he'll be brought to me."

_Formidable opponents who were brought down by the Justice League several times. We are now facing a man who defeated the Justice League. _Penguin found it to be a tall order. "Can Superman be brought down?"

"I told Giganta she will have first crack at him. We all know what she wants to do with him. After that, he'll be willing to listen if only to avoid that again."

Culturally Giganta wasn't in Penguin's league but the portly villain didn't find Giganta physically repulsive. "Giganta has physical attributes that a man wouldn't mind playing with. I certainly wouldn't mind physical entertainment with her."

Lex shuddered at the vision Penguin raised in his mind. "That was more than I needed to hear." He shuddered again. _If only someone could mind wipe that from my memory. _"If Superman gets by her, Poison Ivy is waiting next. She has green rocks in her toxins. One kiss from her and she'll have him under her control. If she fails, Parasite is waiting with Solomon Grundy. Parasite will suck his strength while Solomon Grundy beats what's left of him."

On the large screen Penguin saw Kal and Krypto flying in. It was time to see if Lex's plan will work and if he will have to find a hiding place to spare him from Superman's wrath.

"Showtime!" Lex grinned as his fingers touch the many buttons on his panel. "Let's see how arrogant you are, alien. Will you dodge or will you take the arsenal head on?" Lex locked a missile on Kal and one on Krypto. "I'll take out your mangy dog, too!"

As Kal and Krypto neared the mountain, Kal did a quick scan of the mountain, noticing weapons. What concern Kal was his inability to see into half the arsenal. Could those weapons contain kryptonite? "Heads up. I think-zhuut!"

Green and red missiles fired on Kal and Krypto. "Evasive action, Krypto! Those are red solar and kryptonite bullets!"

Diana wanted to help and destroy the arsenal on the mountain but doing so would reveal herself to them. She had to let Kal and Krypto fight alone.

Bullets, lasers and small missiles whizzed by Kal and Krypto as they effectively dodged them. A few times they were hit as they were avoiding attack from another weapon. Kryptonite bullets stung but weren't able to pierce his uniform. The affects still lingered the longer they were exposed so Kal had to deal with them quickly. He landed on the southern part of the mountain, slapped a pellet on a kryptonite gun and jump away before it exploded. He quickly moved on to the laser guns and missiles. Each explosion of the weapons rocked the mountain and caused tiny tremors inside.

When the last explosion rocked the mountain, it affected Lex in his control room. Lights flickered and Lex was knocked out of his chair. Penguin was on the floor after the third explosion and stayed there.

"They knocked down our first defense!" Penguin complained. "You didn't even take down the dog!"

Lex got on his feet and kicked Penguin in his gut. "Shut up! It was never meant to take them down. It was to weaken them when they got inside!" Lex picked up his chair and sat in it.

_Dammit! I can't believe I didn't get the dog!_

Kal and Krypto landed at the base of the mountain in front of a steel door. Diana was at his side. "How do you feel?"

"Those kryptonite bullets and solar lasers stings. It didn't pierce my suit but I bet I will have bumps and bruises later." Kal punched the door, knocking the forty foot steel door down with a loud boom. As soon as Kal, Diana and Krypto stepped inside, the room was illuminated in red lights. "Red solar energy." Kal looked around unperturbed. "Clever." The opening behind Kal slammed shut with another door. Kal turned. "A backup door. Didn't see that coming. They are locking us in this room. Why?"

"Because I want a word with you." Booming footsteps followed as Giganta stepped in the red light. Kal looked up at the tall woman. She minimize her height so she was only twenty feet tall. "We have some unfinished business."

"Do we?" Giganta stomped a foot on the floor, shaking the room. "Obviously, we do."

"It's bad manners to get a woman all hot and bothered and not do anything about it." Giganta looked upward at the hidden cameras in the room. She stuck her left leg out above Kal and kicked a camera. The camera fell to the floor and shattered on impact. She swung her legs again to kick another camera.

_I won't have Lex watching my fun with Superman._ She bet he was cursing a storm at her defiance. She didn't care. She had Kal right where she wanted him.

Kal looked up at Giganta, smirking. "You do know you flashed me with those leg moves."

"Was the view enticing?" Giganta asked.

_This will be easy. Get Giganta all hot and bothered again and take her down. _"Of course but it's not as enticing as the rest of you."

"Liar!" Giganta kicked Kal. Kal saw her foot coming for him and let her hit him but he increased the power of her kick and sent himself across the room. When he landed, chains charged with red solar energy grasped Kal's wrists and ankles. Kal looked at the chains and grimaced. Krypto stepped in to help but received a kick from Giganta, too. The kicked dazed him slightly but he was going to charge again until Diana's invisible hand touched Krypto and kept the dog back.

Diana kept her eyes sharply on the exchange between Kal and Giganta. She didn't like the way Giganta talked and looked at Kal. It was as if she wanted to take him to bed. She also didn't like the words Kal said to Giganta.

_Of course but it's not as enticing as the rest of you_.

_You best not mean what you say, Kal. _

"If I were enticing, Superman, you would've searched for me but instead I see you are linked to beautiful women in the Justice League like Zatanna and Wonder Woman."

It was time to pour on the charm big time. Seeing how jealous Giganta was being, Kal knew he could dupe her as he did during their first encounter. Kal put on a smooth smile he used to flirt with the ladies. As he stood, he made eye contact with Giganta, looking at her as if she was the only woman he wanted. "You're not so easy to find, being a criminal on the run and all. Besides, they were only hit it and quit it. You…." He looked over Giganta hungrily, "are more of a hit it and keep it."

Honeyed words. Kal did this before. Giganta wasn't an idiot. "You think I'm foolish to believe you. I know what you did last time you charmed me with your words."

She was resisting but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. "I had to," Kal said. "You were destroying the city. I had to help out and subdue you. It doesn't mean I didn't mean what I said because I did."

Giganta was still doubtful. "Did you now?"

"Well yeah. You _are_ hot. If you weren't causing destruction, I would've made good on my word. I never leave a woman unsatisfied. That leaves me with a bad reputation. I don't mind having a bad reputation with people I beat up but not a woman. I always like to be good with the ladies and I can be good inside you." His gaze deepened on her. "Can't you see me in you, filling you like I promised, hitting and tasting your sweet spot?"

_Hitting and tasting her sweet spot?_ Diana turned livid.

Giganta swallowed. Actually she could see Superman doing that. It has been a while for her and she was desperate for a release. Still, she had to keep her wits about her. Superman pulled this trick on her. She had to make sure Superman didn't get behind her to knock her out. Unless he was getting behind her to…

"And what of the women in the Justice League?" Giganta shakily asked. "You don't want them? Zatanna? Wonder Woman? Black Canary?"

She was weakening. Kal could see that. A few more charmed words…. "I tapped Zatanna," Kal lied. "Hit and quit it. Black Canary's taken. I could hit that, too, but I'm all for the guy code and not moving in on another man's woman."

"And Wonder Woman?" Giganta pressed on.

"She's hot but she's too goody goody for my taste. Besides, she still holds a grudge against me for kidnapping her." Kal rolled his eyes. "Her loss. Besides, I like a little naughtiness in my women. I like a little kinkiness, too. I bet you can do both."

The smoldering look from Kal was enchanting. Giganta was compelled to answer. "I _can_ do both."

"I bet you can." Kal gestured to his chains. "How about you remove these chains and let me show you? I am a hands on guy after all."

Giganta laughed as she decreased her size. Now she stood at Kal's height. "I'm not so foolish as last time. Lex said I can do what I want with you as long as I bring you to him and I intend to have my way with you first." Giganta pressed her body to Kal's, rubbing her clothed breasts against him. "Besides, bondage is fun." She took one of Kal's chained hands and placed it on her breasts. "So are my breasts."

_Diana is gonna kill me._

Invisible, Diana watched it all and her blood was boiling. _If you don't end this, Kal, I will and I will deal with you._

Kal subtly pulled his hand away. "They are but these chains are weakening me. I want to be at full strength so I can fully satisfy you."

"Don't worry." Giganta winked at him. "My mouth will keep you up."

_Her mouth?_ Diana screamed.

"If I let you have your way, will you tell me where Lex has the Kents?"

"Only after you satisfy me. If you resist, I will take it from you."

"Take what you want, baby." Kal offered himself. "I don't mind being chained and letting you do all the work."

Giganta liked the sound of that. She moved in to kiss him when she was suddenly attacked by a strong leg kick to her side. Giganta was knocked away from Kal and kicked into a wall.

Giganta looked around, wondering what attacked her. Kal was still chained so it wasn't him. The only other being in the room was his dog. Could it be him? Giganta snarled, "You mangy mutt! I'll show…" As she started to grow in height, something latched itself around Giganta and stunted her growth. "What is this?" She looked to Kal. "What did you do?"

"Not me. I haven't done anything." To Giganta's surprise, he easily broke through his chains.

Shocked, Giganta sputtered, "They were supposed to hold you!"

"It takes a while before red solar energy affects me."

Invisible hands locked themselves around Giganta's neck. The wicked woman struggled at the invincible force. Her hands tried to grab at what she couldn't see. Lack of oxygen weakened her and brought Giganta to her knees. She kept fighting but the more she fought, the quickly her energy drained until she had no more and passed out.

Asleep, Giganta's body was gently placed on the floor.

Diana became visible and released her lasso from around Giganta, Kal sputtered, "What was that for? You're supposed to stay invisible! I could've learned where Luthor has the Kents! You know I'm having trouble seeing with all this red sun light!"

"Giganta killed the cameras so no one can see me and Giganta wouldn't have told you where the Kents are."

She can't now! "You still shouldn't have knocked her out!"

How dare he get angry with her when she was angry with him? "She was trying to kiss you and you were going to let her!"

He knew it. She was jealous. "It was a ruse! It wasn't going to mean anything!"

The fact he was going to kiss Giganta ruse or not angered Diana. "You are not to kiss anyone but me!"

Where had this possessiveness from Diana come from? Not that Kal minded. He liked it. "If situations weren't dire now, I'd tease you for it. I'll settle for this to show you I am yours only and you have nothing to worry about." He grabbed Diana's arm and pulled her to him. His mouth claimed hers in a torrid kiss. As he parted her lips, Diana's fingers fisted the blue material of Kal's uniform. Diana knew this was not the right moment for them to be kissing but she couldn't help herself. He _was_ a good kisser. It was Kal who pulled away first but it was evident both were deeply affected by the kiss.

"We'll finish this later," Diana decided. She pressed the faser, turning invisible again.

Though he couldn't see inside the room with Giganta, Lex Kal and Krypto in the hall. Lex grimaced. "So, he defeated her again. I wonder how he did it."

"Whatever he did, I don't want to see it." Penguin made a disgusted face to emphasize his point.

"Poison Ivy is next. She better not let me down."

Kal kicked the next door down. As soon as he stepped inside, a green mist was blown in his direction. He inhaled some of the mist before holding his breath. Experience taught him to avoid inhaling any odd elements and this odd element had a weird affect on him. He felt slightly woozy and aroused.

_What the fruck? I'm hit with kryptonite and pheromones?_

Krypto growled and shook his head furious.

"You're even better looking in person." Poison Ivy sat on a swing made of vines. The whole room was covered in plant life. Poison Ivy blew another kiss to Kal sending another dose of green mist around him. "Oh, don't bother holding your breath. My special pores affects you once they touch your skin."

She was right about that and with the room illuminated in red sunlight; his strength and immune system were slowly withering away.

Poison Ivy got off her vine and walked to Kal. He stepped back from her as she kept walking to him. "Now why would you want to resist a sexy woman like me?"

Kryptonite and pheromones surrounded Poison Ivy. Unfortunately, the affect of kryptonite felt stronger than the pheromones. Side effects from the green rocks were kicking in. His skin was getting warmer and he felt nauseated.

Poison Ivy noticed sweat popping on Kal's forehead. "You're sweating. Do I make you hot?" She hooked her leg around his thigh and rubbed her groin against Kal. "Do I make you hard?"

Invisible, Diana was seething. _What is it with these women going after Kal?_ She wanted to strike but Kal told her to trust him. Luthor was also watching. She couldn't give away their hand yet and she was close to doing so. Only the fate of the Kents kept her in check. This wasn't about her. This was about them.

"Kiss me," Ivy commanded. "Kiss me and be mine forever." Kal didn't follow her command. "Tell me how I make you feel." Poison Ivy urge.

"How you make me feel…." Kal repeated. He felt hot, sick. It was getting worse the longer he was around the kryptonite. "You make me sick." And with that, the food Kal ate earlier at the carnival with Diana came out and onto Poison Ivy.

Poison Ivy shrieked as vomit hit her face and breasts. Disgusted, she wiped the vomit off. "Ugh!" Her green eyes turned livid on Kal. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Stepping away from Poison Ivy, the effects of the kryptonite lessen. He also heard Diana's muffled giggle. Poison Ivy was too livid to hear the laugh. She commanded the vines around them to attack Kal. Vines wrapped around Kal's arms, legs and chest. Vines latched onto Krypto, too. The dog wrestled and chewed through the vines.

"You vomited on me! I'll kill you!" Poison Ivy squeezed her hands into tight fists, making the vines tighten their hold on Kal. "Squeeze the life out of him!"

Kal could hear Diana still laughing. _Oh, now she won't interfere._ Kal used his heat vision to slice the plants off him. More kept coming Kal burned more plants, setting them on fire much to Poison Ivy's horror.

"My babies!" Ivy screamed. She attempted to go after Kal but Krypto sunk his teeth in the back of her outfit. He spun around and tossed Ivy, slapping her head against the wall. The impact knocked her out. Kal caught view of the camera. He smiled into it. "Is this the best you've got?" Kal's eyes turned red as he burned the camera, killing Lex's view.

When Kal finished destroying the other two cameras, he said to Diana, "You could've helped."

Diana shook her head still laughing. "You had everything under control."

"I wonder who awaits us next," Kal said. "It's close to midnight." And Kal was weaker than he was before entering the facility. He had to be quicker to end his fights. "We need to split up." Kal knelt to Krypto. "Krypto, I have a big job for you. You need to shut off the red solar lights. Kill the power. After you do that, release your sunburst and I'll release mine."

"Sunburst?" Diana never heard the word. "What is that?"

"If Krypto does his job, you'll see."

* * *

><p>"They're splitting up!" Penguin could see Krypto and Kal going in separate directions. "Why?"<p>

"To make it easier to find the Kents." Lex growled. He was pissed. "Dammit. Should've known they would lose. Women. They're not good for anything other than being on their backs." Parasite and Solomon Grundy were on the level above that. He was the last stand. _If only the other members weren't cowards and growing scared of Superman's reputation, I would've attacked with a stronger force. _ Of course Lex didn't think he needed them. He had his weapons and he had members who weren't scared of Superman.

Through it all, Lex found a silver lining in this. "Still with each battle, I'm sure Superman is weakened. He won't get past Parasite and Solomon Grundy. They will finish him."

As Kal and Krypto headed for the next room, Lex noticed the screen which was recording Martha Kent was black. Killer Croc was in that room. He was supposed to be guarding Martha Kent from Harley Quinn who was a ticking time bomb. "If that woman ruins my plans…" Lex jumped from his seat and rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Martha Kent was terrified of the situation she was in. Although she heard of the Joker in the news, she didn't follow reports of him closely since he resided in Gotham and Batman dealt with him. He wasn't a threat to her in Smallville or in her travels around the world. Now she wished she knew more about him and his psycho lover standing before her. She was a crazy one. Moments ago, Martha was alone with Killer Croc. The scaly creature didn't speak to her as he was more interested in reading his magazine. Martha was glad for she didn't want to speak to him. He was the beast who captured her in her kitchen.<p>

Still blinded by the cloth, Martha could only hear Harley entering the room. She engaged in a conversation with Killer Croc, distracting him enough to pierce his back with a needle. He fell over and Harley smiled sadistically at Martha.

"Hi, Martha!"

The cheery, cryptic voice sent a shiver down her spine. What was this crazy woman planning to do with her?

Martha hoped Kal would save her and Jonathan. The tremors that rocked the room earlier had to be from Kal because Killer Croc was shocked by the quake. It gave her hope but she wished she listened to Kal when he wanted Krypto to stay. If he had, this wouldn't have happened.

Martha thought of her husband Jonathan and the pain he was in. She last saw him in the house when they were attacked. It was all so sudden. She was in the kitchen preparing breakfast and Jonathan was watching the morning news shows when their door was kicked in. Everything happened so fast it was all a blur. Martha could only recall breaking glass, her screams, Jonathan screaming for her to run and hide, Killer Croc grabbing her and knocking her out.

Here she was strapped to a table with a revenge seeking mad woman. It was a long shot but Martha wondered if she could try to reason with the woman. Her life depended on it.

"Getting revenge won't bring the Joker back," Martha spoke. "I understand you cared for him but hurting me won't ease the pain."

Harley scoffed. "Don't try that psycho talk on me. I was a shrink when I met Mr. J. I know I can't bring the Joker back but getting revenge by harming you is the punishment Superman deserves."

It was worth a shot. "And you don't think Superman will come after you?"

"I don't care if he kills me. If he feels pain for your death, that's good enough for me." Harley went to the medical instruments table. "Lex wants to lure Superman here so he can get control over him but I have different plans." Harley picked up a potent anesthesia needle. She will stab it straight through Martha's heart. If the potent drug killed her instead of paralyze her body, who cares? "I can't kill Superman but I bet I can hurt him lots by killing you."

"Is that a fact, Harley?"

Harley turned to see Lex standing in the doorway. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be distracted by Superman. Who cares! Harley wasn't going to allow Lex to stop her. "Yeah, it is. I'm tired of waiting. I want revenge for my precious Mr. J."

Lex noticed Killer Croc lying on the floor. He wasn't moving and there wasn't any site of blood. She stabbed him with a needle to take him down. Lex knew to be careful and to not get too close to Harley. Being around Joker, she had all types of gags hidden in her sleeves and on her.

"You are going against my plan, Harley."

"Screw your plan! You just want Superman! You don't care about my Mr. J!"

"But Harley, I do care," Lex approached her slowly with a false smile. "With Superman under our control, imagine how powerful we will become?"

"That Kent guy is still alive. You don't need them both to possess Superman." Harley turned back to Martha, clenching the needle. "I can do anything I want with her!"

Harley brought the needle down on Martha but Lex advanced quickly. She grabbed Harley's hand and yanked her away from Martha. "You stupid fool!" Lex smacked Harley with the back of his hand, knocking her to the floor. "You think I will let you get in the way of my plans?"

"It was a thought." Harley stuck out her leg to trip Lex. As he stumbled, she pushed the medical cart to the floor. Medical knives, scalpels, needles and scissors spilled on the floor. Harley picked up a large knife and slashed it across Lex's face as he fell forward. "And I won't let you get in my way!"

With blood dripping from his forehead, nose and cheek, Lex was furious. This mad woman meant to kill him! Lex always left the killing to his lackeys or the pathetic fools in the Injustice League but this time he was going to make an exception. Lex grabbed Harley's wrist as she came at him again. He squeezed her hand so hard, he forced her to drop the knife.

"Stupid bitch!" He punched her. "Mar my face!" Keeping his eyes on Harley, Lex reached around for the medical tools on the floor. His hand fell on a medical scissors.

"That's not all I'm gonna mar!" Harley threw powder she had hidden in her sleeve at Lex.

The powder hit Lex's eyes, burning them. While he was distracted, Harley pounced on Lex, grabbed a pair of metzenbaum scissors. Harley locked a hand around Lex's neck with one hand and gripped the scissors tightly in the other as she prepared herself to stab Lex. Though his eyes burned and Lex wanted to keep them closed, he knew he had to open them. He nearly gagged with her hand around his neck. He opened his eyes in time to see scissors coming down on him. Lex reached up and grabbed Harley's wrist again. Holding a vice grip, Lex turned the scissors towards Harley and slammed it in her neck. Blood profusely spilled down Harley's neck and Lex's hand with some splattering on his face. Lex pushed Harley's lifeless body off him.

Lex rubbed his neck. "Crazy bitch. Hope she enjoys Hell with her sick lover."

Though Martha didn't see it, hearing the commotion of Lex and Harley fighting and now only Lex's voice, she knew what happened. "You killed her." Martha worried if she was next.

"Be lucky I won't kill you." Lex went to a sink, rinsing Harley's blood off him. In the mirror, he scowled at his deformed image. How much surgery will it take to fix this? He cleaned and covered his wounds as best he could.

_How much time I wasted dealing with that loon? Superman better be captured or Harley Quinn won't be the only person I kill tonight._

Lex stepped out of the room. Suddenly the red solar lights that shone everywhere in the facility went out. What followed next was a bright flash of light that forced Lex to cover his eyes so he would not be blinded.

Once the light faded, Lex looked unnerved as he felt something went wrong. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

><p>Earlier Krypto ran through the hall. He had to find the main power unit in this place. He had to put out the red solar lights. Being smaller than Kal, the lights and kryptonite were affecting him faster than his master.<p>

Krypto used his fading super vision to look through the different levels of the mountain facility. He squinted his eyes, straining to use the last of his super vision to see two levels above. There was a room filled with monitors of every room in the place. He saw a large panel with several buttons near the monitor. Guns and other weapons were on the wall. He wondered if all the power of this place was being controlled from that room.

Penguin panicked. Through the cameras, he saw Krypto running in the hall and if he kept his course, Superman's dog would soon be in the control room. He had to stop him. Penguin sat in Luthor's chair. In case Superman confronted Lex, he had a failsafe plan. Pressing buttons on the panel, Penguin watched on screen as the walls opened around Krypto and gunfire assailed the dog. Penguin smiled hearing the yelps and growls from the dog.

"Die, you rotten dog!"

But Krypto wouldn't die. He took hits from the kryptonite bullets but he kept running as fast as he could. The more guns Penguin fired on Krypto, the angrier the dog got. Suddenly, he stopped running and stood in the middle of the hall. Penguin thought the dog had given up or at least passed out. Specks of the kryptonite bullets scattered on the dog. His eyes, a hot red, fired sparks of heat in the hall on the guns, on the floor and walks, creating a fire.

Sprinklers turned on, putting out the fire and Krypto was on the run again.

He was still coming. Penguin went to a wall lined with guns. Normally, he relied on his umbrella of tricks but none of that would work on Krypto. He needed a gun. "I've sunk to the level of the degenerates I work with. How humiliating."

A growl and scratching paws were heard on the other side of the steel door. Penguin turned slowly, his forehead beaded with sweat. The dog was here! He grabbed a gun but his pudgy fingers had a difficult time getting a solid hold on the weapon. A loud crash startled Penguin and caused him to drop his gun. Penguin dived to the floor as the gun discharged and shot a monitor. The crash happened at the door. Penguin turned his head and saw an imprint of Krypto's head in the door. He jumped again seeing the dog ram his head against the door, deepening the imprint.

Penguin scrambled to his feet and grabbed his gun. His hands shook as Krypto kept hitting the door, weakening it with each hit. "After all those hits, why can't that dog knock himself out!"

After the last hit, there was sudden silence. Penguin relaxed thinking Krypto gave up or hopefully died. His relaxation ended at the groan of the steel door as it fell forward. The loud thud caused Penguin to stumble back to a wall and grip his gun. Krypto stood in the doorway and the dog was furious! Penguin aimed his gun, closed his eyes and fired. Krypto's yelp was music to Penguin's ears.

_I did it! I killed that rabies dog!_

When he opened his eyes, Penguin saw he shot Krypto right between his eyes and the dog was bleeding profusely. The kryptonian dog's eyes were blood red in anger. His furious growl forced Penguin to lose control of his bodily fluids.

Penguin tried to throw the gun at Krypto but the hot heat from the dog's eyes heated the gun forcing the pudgy villain to drop it. Penguin turn to frantically get another gun but Krypto moved fast and bit his round butt before Penguin could grab another gun.

After howling in pain, Penguin begged Krypto, "No! Don't kill me!" Krypto sunk his teeth further into Penguin's fat butt, prolonging his pain and leaving Penguin to fear his posterior would be ripped off.

Krypto released Penguin. Not to spare him but because the dog had other things to do.

Krypto went to large panel that seem to control everything in the facility. There were so many buttons. Krypto didn't know which one controlled the lights so he smashed his paws against the control board, chewed and ripped it apart. He was like a rabid animal destroying everything in his sight.

Penguin wanted to get away but the severe biting in his butt left him too weak to move. He also didn't dare do anything to provoke the dog. Above him, Penguin noticed the red lights in the room, flickering for several moments before dying. Normal white lights shined above him.

"He killed the red solar lights," Penguin murmured. Krypto sat before Penguin and howled. Penguin wondered what Krypto was doing when his eyes caught the collar around Krypto. It glowed when Krypto howled.

"It's voice activated to the dog." How odd Penguin thought. "What-" Krypto's collar continued to glow brighter. So much so Penguin had to close his eyes. There was a bright flash. The room felt hot suddenly. Penguin tried to open his eyes but the brightness of the room forced him to close it again.

_What's going on? It's so hot I can't breathe._

Much to Penguin's delight, the room cooled and the bright lights were gone. Penguin opened his eyes and saw Krypto only he no longer appeared wounded. The fur where he was shot between the eyes healed. The other wounds on his body were gone as well.

Penguin watched the dog leave the room. He was puzzled. He didn't have any idea on what happened. "Did that collar heal him?"

* * *

><p>"Zhuut! My x-ray vision is starting to go!" Kal and Diana were standing in front of another steel door he couldn't see through. "I don't know who's in there but I hear something." His hearing was weakening, too. "A heartbeat on the other side of the door."<p>

"As if someone is waiting for you to enter and attack." Diana couldn't guess who was waiting. "Let me go in first. They can't see me."

"No. I'm taking them head on." Kal punched the door down. "Look for the Kents for me. We're running out of time."

"You want me to leave you?" Diana wasn't sure about doing that since Kal was growing weaker as long as he was under the red solar lights.

"The Kents need you more than me. Go."

By the sound of Diana's retreating footsteps, Kal knew Diana was leaving. He was growing weaker but Kal was confident he could defeat whoever was waiting for him. "You want me. Come get me!"

Kal was pounced upon as soon as he entered the room. He felt a suction of his strength. Kal grabbed the hands that were on him and pulled them off and threw the villain away from him. Kal found it harder than it should've been. It was only a few seconds but the affects lingered.

"What the fruck?" Kal looked around the room covered in red solar lights and saw his next opponents were Parasite and Solomon Grundy. It was Parasite who took some of his strength.

"Oh, wow! This is amazing!" Parasite ran around the room. He wasn't at blur speed but he was moving faster than he ever did in his life. "This is just a taste of his power! This is incredible! I gotta have more."

"Try stealing my powers again, you fruckhead!"

"I'll will deal with Superman," Parasite said proudly. "I have his power. I can take him."

"Grundy don't see Wonder Woman! Grundy go after Superman!" Grundy ran to Kal but Diana intervened. She flew towards him and slammed her arm against Grundy's neck in a familiar wrestling move.

"Idiot!" Parasite yelled at Grundy and was side blinded by Kal who grabbed him from behind and threw him upward towards the ceiling. Kal jumped in the air and slammed his feet into Parasite's back, deepening his impact on the ceiling.

Kal didn't give Parasite a moment to breath as he caught him falling from the ceiling and threw him to the floor. Kal flew down like a missile towards Parasite. Parasite rolled out of the way in time to avoid another hit from Superman.

As soon as Kal landed Solomon Grundy grabbed him in a fierce bear hug. "Grundy crush you!"

"Ah! Fruck!" Grundy's strength had more affect than last time. The zombie had an iron grip around his stomach. Kal pounded his fists on Grundy's arms and he wasn't breaking free.

"Grundy beat Superman." Grundy fell backwards slamming Kal's head through the steel floor in an old wrestling move. Kal pressed his hands on the floor and pulled his head out. While Kal was slightly dazed, Grundy got up and kicked Kal hard in his chest. Grundy advanced again to punch Kal across his face and lock him into another bear hug.

"Hold him," Parasite said as he approached. "I can take more of his powers and we'll have some real fun!"

Kal had no desire to allow Parasite to take any more of his powers. Judging from the little he did steal, he could move fast but not fly. Also he probably wasn't aware of how to use his other abilities. It still left him vulnerable. Kal reached for a pellet on his belt and threw it at Parasite before he could touch him.

The pellet hit his chest and opened immediately. A white cocoon traveled fast over Parasite's body. "Hey! What is this?" Parasite tried to pry the cocoon off but it only hasten it's movement over Parasite's body. When it covered his face, Parasite panicked. He struggled as the cocoon cut off his oxygen. Even with Superman's strength, it wasn't enough to remove the mystery cocoon. Parasite wasn't aware the more he struggled, the more energy he used up and the more oxygen he spent. It was the power of the pellet. It reacted by movement. Kal used it once on a bounty and he made the same foolish mistakes Parasite was. At a last gasp of breath, Parasite collapsed. As he lied unconscious, the white cocoon withered away.

With one down, it was time to take out Grundy. Kal floated up. His power of flight was fading. Solomon Grundy was now a heavy load. Since he wouldn't reach the ceiling like he hoped, Kal flew around the room in circles, dizzying Grundy. He felt Grundy's grip slipping. As soon as he felt enough freedom, Kal grabbed one of Solomon Grundy's hands and threw him to the floor. Kal landed and twisted Grundy's arm until it snapped from its socket.

Solomon Grundy howled. Kal grabbed Grundy's head and slammed it through the floor. "See how you like it!"

Kal released him but the zombie wouldn't give up. He struggled but he managed to stand on two feet. "Grundy beat Superman!"

"Is that all you can say?" Kal asked. "Whoa!" With speed slipping, Kal wasn't fast enough to move from Grundy who rammed into him head first and smashed him against a wall. "Son of a…" Kal pounded his fists on Grundy's back. Grundy pulled away only to grab Kal by his neck and fling him across the room.

When Kal landed, Kal noticed drops of blood on his hand. He wiped his lips feeling the cut skin. "Zhuut." Kal looked up at the solar lights beaming on him. His heat vision was gone. He couldn't shoot out the lights. _Hurry up, Krypto. I'm depending on you. _

Kal heard pounding footsteps and knew Solomon Grundy was fast approaching. Kal rolled over and kicked Solomon Grundy's knee. While the zombie fell over in pain, Kal felt it in his foot. That kick to Grundy's hard body was stinging. Still, Kal managed to get to his feet and when he did, the lights suddenly went out.

Kal smiled. Krypto succeeded in his mission. Kal reached for a round golf sized ball on his belt. It was the sunburst. On planets where Kal's strength was shortened or limited, Kal would use the sunburst as a last resort to restore his strength. Though small in size, it had enough yellow sun energy to rejuvenate him. Kal squeezed the ball crushing it. A bright, hot light traveled over the room and Kal. He held his arms out soaking in the sunlight, feeling his wounds heal, feeling his strength return.

Once the sunburst faded, Kal felt renewed and not only ready to put a serious hurting on Solomon Grundy but on Lex Luthor as well.

* * *

><p>Alone, Jonathan Kent struggled in his chair. Eyes still shut from the beatings he took in his captive, he was blinded to everything around him. Though he couldn't see, he knew he was alone. He was alone for the past hour. In his time of solitude, Jonathan struggled to find a way to get free. His wrists were tied together to a chair. Whoever tied him was good with a knot.<p>

_I have to get to Martha. I have to find out what has happened to my wife._

From the earlier shakings in this place, Jonathan knew help was on the way but would they be there in time?

As a child, Jonathan was a boy scout. He and his friends sometimes played cops and robbers and often tied each other up. Jonathan was very good at getting himself out of a knot. It's been a long time since doing so. Jonathan hoped he still remembered those skills.

His fingers grasps the thick rope on his right wrist. He felt around for a weakness in the tie. It took several minutes but Jonathan found it. He slipped his fingers in pulling the rope and loosening its hold on him. He breathed a sigh of relief having one hand free.

Jonathan panicked when he heard the door opening. What if he's caught trying to escape? What would his captives do to him? What would-

"Jonathan?"

That voice! He knew that voice. "Wonder Woman."

Diana was at Jonathan's side in a flash. He felt her free his other hand. She pulled the man to his feet. "Can you walk?"

"I'm sore all over, can't see but I can walk. Where's Martha? Is she all right?"

Diana put her arm around Jonathan, taking his weight as she helped him out of the room. "I don't know. I found you first."

"Where's Kal?"

"He's fighting. Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. He's-" Diana's words were cut off when a bright light flashed in the hall. Diana closed her eyes and opened them when the light was gone.

"What was that?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm guessing that was the sunburst. Come on. Let's find Martha."

* * *

><p>What was going on? What was happening? Lex ran towards his control room. When he entered, he saw it destroyed and a wounded Penguin lying on the floor, mumbling incoherently. Looking at the monitors, he saw all his allies defeated which meant he was the last one standing and Superman would be coming after him. This wasn't right. He had the weapons to take Superman down but it didn't. Everything always went his way.<p>

Until now.

Lex ran out of the room. He had to escape and regroup. He'll go in hiding for a few weeks, leave Mercy in control of LexCorp before he got a new plan. He only had to reach his escape only he knew about. It was a last resort in case everything fell apart.

He only took three more steps before the floor opened up by the force of Superman's head tearing through it. Lex maintained his footing as Superman's presence shook the entire hallway but he was visibly shocked by the arrival of Superman.

Lex turned to run in the opposite direction but Superman blurred before him and blocked his path. Lex stumbled back, his mind frantically trying to think of something. This Superman the world called him looked like a demon with his blood red eyes. He wasn't like the Justice League where he could smooth talk his way out of situation that would leave him out of a coma. If Superman didn't have regrets on what he did to the Joker, what would happen to him since his actions affected people close to Superman?

"Motherfrucker! You kidnap innocents to get me?" Kal locked a hand around Luthor's neck and lift his body off the floor. "I should squeeze until your head pops off."

Lex put his hand on Kal's trying to pry them off his neck. It was a futile attempt but he was not going to let himself die by this alien if he could help it. Lex stopped struggling, calmed himself and used his genius mind again. He couldn't let Superman think he was scared of him. He had to let him think nothing Superman can do would hurt him. Lex smirked. "But you won't. You're not like that. You can't in good conscience do it because you want to be good. You want to be like the Justice League."

"You think too much." Kal slammed Lex into a wall. Lex blacked out for a moment and he felt pain shoot from his neck and down his spine. "I have some questions for you that you will answer. Now tell me how you found out my secrets and my connection to the Kents, you pestiferous piece of zhuut!"

Lex laughed. "I thought being a space bounty hunter made you tougher or has Earth made you soft?"

_Is this an Earth attempt at taunting? _"Do you want to test me?"

"Do your worse."

Now Kal smirked. "Oh, I won't have to do that." Kal put his thumb and forefinger on Lex's left pinky and squeezed.

Lex bit his lip as the bones in his pinky broke. He refused to scream. He wouldn't give Superman the satisfaction. "Why beat me up? You should want me on your side."

Kal broke another finger. "And why would I want that?"

"I can be your greatest ally."

Kal breaks his middle finger. "Not the response I want to hear."

Lex stifled a painful groan. Would he break all his fingers? "That's all you will get. Unless you join me. I can tell you of our common enemy."

Kal broke Lex's index finger. "What common enemy?"

This time Lex couldn't keep the groan in. He only had one good finger left. "If I tell you," he panted. "I won't have any cards left." It was a half lie. Darkseid was a big part of why he wouldn't tell. Darkseid wanted to catch Superman off guard and if he knew of Lex's deception…

Kal closed his hand over Lex's and crushed it. Lex screamed his pain. His entire hand broken! "Did you think you could control me by learning what can weaken me?"

Despite his pain, Lex chuckled. If he could get in the alien's head by his defiance….. "It got you here, didn't it? So I did control you in a way. I revealed a weakness to you, Superman. The Kents make you weak. The Kents makes you vulnerable to every member of the Injustice League. They know about the Kents and if they can't defeat you, they will go after them. Every day for the rest of their life, two innocent people will have to live in fear because of you."

Kal's eyes lit up. If Lex told everyone in the Injustice League, which he probably did, then the Kents were in danger and will always be until he dealt with every member in the Justice League. Kal tossed Lex on the floor. Lex slide on the floor and fell in the hole of the floor Kal created. Lex gripped the ends of the broken floor with his one good hand, leaving him dangling between the next floor. It was a steep drop between the floors, and if he should let go, the fall may not kill him if he was lucky.

Kal stepped forward and placed a foot over Lex's hand. "Then I guess it's hunting season for every member of the Injustice League." He pressed hard on Lex's hand, crushing it, causing Luthor to howl his pain again. As evil as he was, even Lex was disturbed by the smile on Kal's face. "Starting with you."

Lex's eyes widen and his heart thumped wildly against his chest. Was he serious? Was Superman going to kill him? Sure people have threatened to kill him but no one had the guts to do it. "Wait! You can't!"

"The only thing that is clinging you to life is my foot on your hand. If I release my foot and you should fall, do I really need to catch you?"

"No, Kal! Don't!"

"Wonder Woman," Lex gasped. "Thank God."

Diana approached Kal. "Don't kill him, Kal. He will be brought to justice."

Kal had his own brand of justice but he did make a promise to her. He wouldn't be the man he wanted to be if he went back on that. Still, it was so tempting to take his foot off and let Lex drop to his death. "You have enough evidence to make it stick in the courts?"

"With the testimony from the Kents, there isn't a way Lex can walk away from jail."

Relief filled Kal's heart. Diana found them. "How are the Kents?" Kal asked.

"They need medical attention but they should recover. I found Jonathan and Martha was found by Krypto. He was guarding her when I got there."

Kal turned his head towards Diana. His face filled with genuine gratitude. "Thank you."

Lex was saved now with Wonder Woman here and even though he was in a predicament where he could live and die, Lex couldn't help himself. The looks Superman and Wonder Woman were giving each other were too tempting to avoid. "Is she as good in bed as she looks to be?"

Kal looked down at Lex. His eyes flickered red briefly. He couldn't believe the nerve of this man. "I can still let you die."

"But you won't." Lex felt his confidence growing. "Not in front of her. She wouldn't allow it and you don't want to close shop to all she offers."

Kal took his foot off Lex's hand. Lex, with both hands broken, couldn't hold on and fell.

Shocked at Kal's actions, Diana jumped to retrieve Lex but Kal grabbed Diana and pulled her back. Before she demanded an explanation, he jumped down the broken floor to retrieve Lex himself.

Lex cried for help as he fell. He couldn't believe Superman released him in front of Wonder Woman. He thought having her there spared his life. Lex saw Superman flying towards him and Lex kicked his legs, his body's natural instinct coming alive and defending himself against someone who can hurt him.

Kal grabbed Lex by the collar of his jacket and pulled him back to where Diana was waiting. He flung Lex to the floor like trash.

Diana told Kal, "You had me worried."

"I saw the fear in his eyes. That was enough."

Diana wanted to embrace, even kiss Kal but with Lex watching them, that killed that idea. "I know it was hard for you to not do more.

Kal didn't allow Lex's presence stop him doing what he wanted. He kissed Diana. "Like I told you, I'm trying to change."

Lex laughed. If Darkseid knew about the two of them… "Like any man, you'll do anything for a taste of her p—"

Before Lex could finish the words, Kal yanked Lex off the floor and brought him inches to his face. "Do you really want to finish your words?"

Lex could feel the heat of Kal's hot eyes on his skin. Slowly, he shook his head. "I didn't think so." Kal brought a fist to Luthor's face but instead of punching him, he flicked a finger against his forehead. There was a smile on his face when he saw Lex's horrified look. It was after all the same move Kal did on Joker.

Lex fell back unconscious and Kal didn't bother catching him before he hit the floor. Kal turned to Diana. "He's gonna be so relieve to wake up, knowing I only knocked him out and not turn him into a vegetable."

Diana wouldn't have mind seeing Lex befall the same fate as Joker. It would be a fitting punishment. "After I reunited the Kents, I contacted J'onn, Batman and the police. They are on their way. Jonathan and Martha are together but they really need medical attention. They didn't get any when captured. I suggest we do what we can here and let them make a statement to the police before taking them to the hospital."

"No. Not the hospital. My home. They'll get better treatment there and it'll be safer for them until I capture every member of the Injustice League. Their playtime is over."

* * *

><p>Kal found Jonathan and Martha together with Krypto. The older couple were badly hurt but they were happy. They were alive and together. Though Kal wanted to embrace them, he kept his distance. He felt it was his fault they were in this condition.<p>

"I'm sorry this has happened to you," he told them.

"You can't blame yourself for the evil people do," Jonathan told him.

Martha held an arm open for Kal. "Come here." Kal went to Martha and Jonathan and hugged them. "I'm grateful you came in time."

"It shouldn't have come to this. It won't again," Kal promised.

Zatanna appeared in the doorway. To Diana and Kal's surprise, she accompanied Batman. It was a good thing she did for she used her magic to contain Solomon Grundy and Giganta. "Kal, Diana. Are they all right?"

"They will be when I get them to my home," Kal said. "Nice seeing you again."

"It's always good to see you," Zatanna flirted. Zatanna wanted to bend over to greet Krypto but the dog's odd stare at her had her reneging on that decision. Why was he staring? Krypto walked around Zatanna sniffing. The magician felt her cheeks heat up. Could he smell sex on her? "Why is Krypto sniffing me?"

"I don't know." Kal found Krypto's behavior odd, too. "You don't have any meat on you, do you?" he joked.

_I had some in me earlier tonight. _"No. The police just got here. J'onn's helping them cart off Solomon Grundy and the rest. I can't believe we finally got Luthor. He can't get away with charges of kidnapping and murder. Wow." She shook her head amazed. "I can't believe he killed Harley Quinn."

"He did," Martha said. "I couldn't see but I heard them and I'll testify to make sure he is put away for good."

Batman appeared in the doorway, "For now, the police need a brief statement." Krypto snapped his head in Bruce's direction. "Why is your dog looking at me?"

"Maybe you have treats in your belt," Kal said unsure of Krypto's behavior. "Let's give the police your statements. I want to get Jonathan and Martha as far from this place as soon as I can."

Kal picked up Martha and carried her out of the room. As he passed Bruce and Zatanna, his sharp nose picked up a unique scent. It smelled like sex. "What the…?" Kal looked at Bruce and Zatanna and then his dog. _Apparently, Zatanna did have some meat._

"What's wrong?" Diana asked. She looked at Bruce and Zatanna, expecting them to speak but they didn't.

"Nothing," Kal grinned as he walked out of the room. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>After Martha and Jonathan gave their statements to the Metropolis Police over their ordeal, Kal and Diana left together to take them to the Fortress for treatment.<p>

Lex Luthor was arrested, handcuffed and carted away in a Metropolis Police Van isolated from Solomon Grundy, Parasite, Penguin, Giganta and Poison Ivy who traveled in their own vehicles. His lawyers will have a hard time getting him out of this one. They could get Lex a self-defense for his murder against Harley. She went after him first, but the kidnapping charges could stick. Maybe he shouldn't have killed Harley. He should've let her kill Martha.

The police van came to a sudden stop. Lex assume they were at a red light but thought that wasn't right. They had to go twenty miles from the mountain facility before getting to a red light. Lex figured they traveled at least fifteen. So why they were stopping? Sounds of a commotion got Lex on his feet. The inside of the van was steel with no windows so Lex couldn't see who was fighting whom. However, whatever was going on outside could only be good for Lex. Someone was going to hijacked the police van and keep him from the police. He would be on the run but Lex had enough money to create identities and elude himself from the police.

This had to be Mercy's doing. She always had his back and looked out for him.

_I guess I'll offer myself to her as thanks. She always found me irresistible even though I've had better._

When the back door of the van opened, Lex expected to see Mercy. His heart dropped when his rescuer turned out to be Steppenwolf.

"No!" Lex stepped back. "It can't be you!"

Steppenwolf jumped in the van and calmly approached Lex. The fear in Lex's eyes thrilled him. "Darkseid does not look kind on betrayal. Did you really think he or I were not looking in on you?"

"It's not what you think!" Lex tried to explain. "I wasn't doing anything!"

"You were to only report Superman was here. _You_ were not to do anything else but you were, weren't you? Trying to harm humans Kal-El cares for to get him on your side. For what purpose? Other than to save yourself when Darkseid extracts his revenge on Kal-El and Wonder Woman?"

"No!" Lex lied. "You have it wrong."

"Liar!" Steppenwolf smacked Lex with his electro axe. "He would've spared you if you obeyed him. Darkseid doesn't like it when anyone goes against his plans. He wants a word with you and it would be wise you come easily for your sake. If by some chance you get by me, you have to get by them."

Steppenwolf was pointing to the parademons standing outside the van. Lex didn't move. He would not go willingly. Steppenwolf punched Lex and kicked him to the ground. He grabbed Lex by his collar and dragged him out of the van. It was foolish but Lex struggled as Steppenwolf opened the portal to Apokolips.

_Mercy will save me. She'll go to the Justice League if she has to._

In Lex's penthouse, Mercy lied naked and beaten in Lex's bed covered in her blood. Her legs were spread and bruised and her throat slit.

"By the way, Lex," Steppenwolf said smoothly. "For a human, your assistant is very good in bed. It's a shame I had to kill her. Darkseid's orders and all. She would've made a nice playmate on Apokolips."

Horrified at the news, Lex knew his own fate was sealed as he was pulled into the portal. Lex knew he would not return to Earth.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Thanks to Unoaranya and Hellace for their advice and ideas.

The Bounty Hunter

Part Twenty-One

Lex Luthor kept his wits about him as he walked in the Tower of Rage. Ahead of him walked Steppenwolf. To his left, right and behind him were parademons, blocking his escape. With his crushed hands thanks to Superman, he couldn't do anything. He wanted to run from this place but knew it would be useless for even Lex knew he would be easily caught.

_What does Darkseid plan to do to me? _He saw the mind controlled scientists and technicians as he walked in the tower and wondered if that fate was for him. _No. Darkseid wouldn't do that. He wants to torture me so I can remember and feel the pain. _

"I don't know what's going on in your primitive brain," Steppenwolf jovially said, "but whatever charm, pleading or negotiating you plan to make to Darkseid will do you no good."

"So, I should accept the mindless lackey role like you?" Lex taunted.

Steppenwolf chuckled. "Your role on Earth _was_ mindless lackey to Darkseid. My role is much higher. I serve a God. I am in charge of the deadliest and most powerful army in the universe."

"You are a pathetic uncle serving his nephew because you don't have the balls nor the strength and power to rule this fire rock of a planet. How does it feel to serve your nephew? Bowing down and swearing loyalty to him? Doing his bidding instead of him serving you? On Earth, you would be known as a pussy."

Steppenwolf turned to belt Lex in his breadbasket and slapped a karate chop against Lex's neck. Lex crumpled to the floor. Steppenwolf stepped on Lex's crushed left hand, putting all his weight on it. "Speak again and I'll cut out your tongue! Now get up!" Steppenwolf took his foot off Lex's hand and kicked his face.

Lex coughed, expelling drops of blood from his mouth. With his crushed hands it was painful pushing himself back to his feet, especially with no one to help him. He carried on, following Steppenwolf. He obviously hit a nerve in the General.

_He's easy. Darkseid won't be and pushing his buttons won't be a good idea especially when I don't have anything to bargain with him._

Steppenwolf pushed open the double doors to Darkseid's throne room . Lex didn't find the blood stone walls or torturous, Hellish murals intimidating. He found it welcoming. Too bad the tall, stone figure looking down at the Lowlies working near the fire pits wouldn't be.

Steppenwolf knelt at the bottom of Darkseid's throne. "Great Darkseid, I have returned with Lex Luthor."

Darkseid stood on his throne with his back to Steppenwolf and Lex. "As an Earthling, you will always be primitive, foolish with nothing to offer but allegiance to me to spare your life. What arrogance you have to think I would not know of your betrayal."

"I'm a businessman, Great Darkseid," Lex coolly mocked the Lord of Apokolips. "And an Earthling. Expecting betrayal from a higher authority and looking out for myself is every Earthling's God given right."

"I am a God and I do not give you that right."

"You're not the God I worship."

"And that arrogance," Darkseid turned; his fiery eyes burned with anger, "nearly caused you to ruin my plans. I have been patient with my revenge against Kal-El and Wonder Woman and for you to tip your hand to them, will cost you dearly."

"They don't know about us."

"'I can tell you of our common enemy.'" Darkseid repeated Lex's words to Kal. "I have eyes everywhere."

So he did. "Still," Lex maintained his cool, "they don't know I'm linked to _you_. A common enemy could mean anyone. I have many."

"You, as an Earthling, are born with limited intelligence. Kal-El's intelligence is so far above yours it's pathetic. It won't take him long to learn of our connection. If his guard was down, it's not anymore." Darkseid stepped down his throne. As he approached Lex, his form grew bigger and bigger. "You will pay for that."

"Send me back to Earth," Lex requested. "I can rectify my mistake."

Darkseid smiled and that worried Lex. Even Lex knew a smile from Darkseid was a bad omen for him. "You will never return to Earth. You are now one of my Lowlies."

Lex scowled his disapproval. It was one thing to not return to Earth but to be among the Lowlies? "I am the most intelligent man on Earth. I am in control of the most powerful threat to the Justice League. I have been low key on my attack against Superman, but if I go after him in full force. I can sway the populace on Earth. Most are brainless, self-absorbed individuals addicted to technology. They're too stupid to think for themselves. They'll believe anything I say."

"If you had that power, you would've unleashed it before now. On your knees, slave. Bow to your God."

"I will not bow!"

"Fortunately for you, any dose of my Omega Beams will kill you." Darkseid made a gesture to his parademons. They forced Lex on his hands and knees. Darkseid noticed Lex grimacing in pain from his broken hands. "Your hands. Are they the work of Kal-El?"

"You could say that."

"Then I should finish what Kal-El started." Darkseid held his hand out to Steppenwolf. The General smiled approvingly as he handed Darkseid his electro axe.

Lex, knowing what Darkseid was planning, tried to scramble to his feet but the parademons held him down. He looked up at Darkseid. There was a twisted smile on his stone face as he raised the axe above his head. Lex kept fighting as he pleaded, "No! Don't!" Darkseid swung his arm and Lex released a blood curdling scream. Two human hands rolled on the floor.

"Now you have no more pain in your hands." Darkseid tossed the axe to Steppenwolf who easily accepted it with one hand. "Give the Earthling new attachments and take him to his new life."

Darkseid returned to the top of his throne as Lex was taken away. He recalled earlier that evening watching live footage of Kal and Diana fighting Giganta, Poison Ivy, Parasite and Solomon Grundy. After Diana defeated Giganta, Darkseid burned with anger watching Kal kissing Diana. He was so angry; he killed the five parademons that were in the room.

_How dare that Bounty Hunter kiss what is mine! _

_You stole my bride, Kal-El, only to have her for yourself. No one takes anything that is mine without severe consequences. _

* * *

><p>"How's Jonathan?"<p>

Martha Kent held her husband's hand nervously waiting for the results of Kal's examination of Jonathan in what she assumed was a medical lab in Kal's Fortress. At Jonathan's insistence, Martha was taken care of first. She had bruises on her ribs and legs and a deep gash on her left arm. Kal covered Martha's wounds with a healing balm from Urvashi's world. With that medicine, she would be healed in a day.

Jonathan's injuries were severe. Kal wasn't concerned with the two broken ribs he received, the burnt marks from the electric shocks on his chest or the cuts across his body he got in his struggle with the Injustice League and their torture on him to pump information on Kal. With his off world medicine, those wounds on Jonathan would easily heal. The injuries to Jonathan's eyes wouldn't heal so quickly. Some of the wounds came from an old fashioned beating but there were burnt marks around his eyes, too, implying shock treatments.

"The wounds on Jonathan's chest will heal but they did a number on his eyes. He has optic nerve damage that's irreparable-"

Martha gasped. "You mean Jonathan's blind?"

"He would be if I were using Earth medicines." Kal opened a cabinet door, searching for what he knew would aid Jonathan. "When I was a kid, Dirk was caught in an explosion catching a bounty. Part of his face was burnt including his left eye. We thought he would be blind but Saki and I took him to a doctor who healed the nerve damage in his eye."

Kal pulled out a bottle with milky white liquid and a medical needle. "I was with the doctor the entire time he worked on Dirk so I know what to do. The doctor injected this medicine in Dirk's eye. It reached all the optic nerves where organic nano stitches repair the nerves. The healing ray—which is above you—" Martha looked up at two purple bulb lights on the ceiling- "will kill off the organic nano stitches once their work is complete."

"I see."

"Jonathan will have to be sedated for eighteen hours."

Jonathan asked, "Why?"

"I need him sedated so I can inject the medicine and the first eighteen hours are crucial for healing. It'll also go faster for him if he's sleeping through it."

It made sense and yet Martha was worried. "Jonathan's human. Will that medicine work on him or will it be too much for him since he _is_ human?"

"I wouldn't recommend it if I didn't think it would harm him, Martha."

"How old is that medicine?" Jonathan asked. "If that stuff was used on Dirk, would it be too old to work on me?"

"This medicine won't go bad for fifty years and it was a fresh batch when used on Dirk," Kal explained and added, "If the medicine was bad, Earth does have the natural and scientific ingredients to recreate a close substitute."

That was all Jonathan needed to know. "Give it to me now. The sooner we start with this the sooner I can see again."

"Kal, give me a minute alone with him," Martha requested.

"Sure." Kal stepped out of the room giving Jonathan and Martha their privacy. Krypto sat outside the room on guard duty. Not that Kal worried of anyone breaking into his home but if it were to happen, his intruders would run in fear of Krypto.

He knelt to pet his dog when he saw Diana coming down the hall to him. While Kal took care of the Kents, Diana was communicating to the Justice League from the control room of his fortress. It was a big night and she wanted to know if the transport of Giganta, Poison Ivy, Parasite, Solomon Grundy, Killer Croc, Penguin and Lex Luthor to Metropolis metahuman prison went smoothly. He thought she would be relieve. After all, they took down some big players from the Injustice League but Diana looked agitated. "Diana, what's wrong?"

"Batman has informed me Lex Luthor has gotten away."

Kal cursed. "I knew I should've broken a leg. He can't run on one. How did it happen?"

"Every Injustice League member we captured tonight traveled in their own police van. There were check off points on their way to Metropolis; each check off point was fifteen miles. Luthor was in the last van and never showed up at a check off point. When no on responded on radio, a search went out for the van. It was found an hour ago. The officers were killed and Lex was gone. Batman went to LexCorp and J'onn went to Lex's penthouse to find Mercy. If anyone knew where Lex went it would be her."

"And?"

"J'onn found Mercy's body in Lex's penthouse. She was beaten and raped before she was killed. Autopsies will be done on her and the police officers for any possible connections." Diana felt pity for Mercy. "I know she wasn't a good person working for Lex but she didn't deserve that."

Kal folded his arms thinking of what this all meant. "Then Lex didn't escape with Mercy's help. He might've been kidnapped."

"I think it was an inside job. The roads were blocked off so only the police vans would be on the roads. It wouldn't be the first time Lex used his unlimited sources to get out of jail."

Instinct told Kal it wasn't an inside job. "Lex said we have a common enemy. I thought he was bluffing his way out of getting his ass beat but he could've been telling the truth. He could've been taken to be silenced."

"I'm sure Lex has enemies in the Injustice League and everyone in that group considers you an enemy."

"What about off world?" Diana had a good theory but it didn't make sense for Lex to mention a common enemy if they were in the Injustice League. "Has Lex been in contact with any aliens?"

"Not as far as the League knows. Lex hates all aliens and he has no qualms voicing that."

"Maybe but I bet a sodhole like him would ally with an alien to get rid of the good ones like J'onn or me." Kal didn't know Lex well but from his knowledge of him, he seemed like the snake to do that.

"The only alien I can think of… no," Diana shook her head. "Lex wouldn't be that foolish."

"Wouldn't he? I've made a lot of enemies, Diana. The only one I can think of that has been to Earth, hates me and has a possible connection to Luthor is Darkseid." Even with making a life for himself on Earth, Kal had not forgotten about Darkseid. "I know he wants revenge on me. I duped and embarrassed him in his home and I kept him from getting you. Darkseid doesn't forget betrayal. I know he's coming for me but I won't stop living my life in fear of him. When he strikes, I'll be ready for him."

"So will the Justice League," Diana promised. "You forget. He is after me, too."

Didn't he know it. Kal's gazed softened on Diana's beautiful face. _Such a strong beautiful woman. What the fruck was I even thinking turning her over to Darkseid?_ "I know. My only concern is Darkseid finding out about us, and if he has been in contact with that sodhole Lex Luthor, there's a good chance he knows and he is pissed."

Diana wasn't worried. "I can take care of myself."

"If he kidnaps you or do anything to hurt you, I will kill him." It was a promise more than a threat.

Diana knew Kal would carry it out if he had to. "It won't come to that." She hoped it wouldn't. She didn't have qualms with Kal killing Darkseid. She didn't think he would survive.

Diana wanted to be optimistic but Kal knew better. He knew the horrors Darkseid committed. Whatever Darkseid did on Earth, paled in comparison of his misdeeds on other planets, and if he were to touch Diana…. Kal didn't want to think about it. "It's time to take action. I want you to invite members of the Justice League here in two hours. Your choice on whom."

"Why?" Diana was suspicious. This was so sudden. Not to mention it was nearly two in the morning. Why not wait until daylight? "What brought this on?"

"If you can trust them, then so should I."

"Yes," but Diana suspected with Kal there was more to it, "but you've been reserved letting them know about this place."

"You confirmed with me they were tracking you when we were here earlier." Besides with the threat of Darkseid looming, keeping the Justice League from his Fortress seemed trivial. "Contact them."

"Tell me what's going on in your mind first."

Diana was a hunter for truth. He could see it in her eyes she was trying to read his mind. She knew he had an ulterior motive for doing this. "I have a lot on my mind. For starters, I have to repair the nerves in Jonathan's eyes so he can see again."

"How are the Kents?"

"They'll recover. I really should get to work on Jonathan." Kal opened the door, indicating he was leaving.

He was using the Kents as an excuse to get away. "I won't like what you will have to say to the Justice League, will I?".

"Probably not." He disappeared in the room and closed the door on Diana.

* * *

><p>Wally was in awe standing in the hangar of Kal's Fortress. There were rumors in the Justice League Kal built a home in a remote area on Earth. Some thought it was underwater, much to the chagrin of Aquaman. Others spoke of an underground fortress in the Sahara Desert, the Amazons and even Stone Henge. Of all the rumors, Wally never thought Kal built his home in the Arctic.<p>

"Wow. I can't believe I'm here. This…is….awesome! Someone pinch me." Hal slapped the back of Wally's head. "Ow! I said pinch!"

"Slapping is more effective than pinching and you need to be hit going gaga for being in a hangar. We haven't seen the place yet."

Wally rubbed the back of his head grimacing. Donna wrapped his free arm around hers. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah," Wally pouted. He glared at Hal. "You should hit him for me."

Donna chuckled and kissed his cheek. "How about I kiss you?"

"That helps but this is better," Wally kissed Donna on the mouth.

"Ugh!" Hal groaned. "Are you gonna get lovey dovey _here_?"

"Don't be so grouchy, Hal," Zatanna admonished him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I just returned from a mission in space with Kal tonight. I've been on nine hours of sleep in the past four days and thought I would finally sleep now that I'm home!" Hal grumbled. "Couldn't this wait until morning? Geez! It's almost four!"

"Why do we have to wait at all?" Bruce asked. "Why weren't they waiting for us when _we _arrived?"

Bruce studied the hangar from head to toe. The Javalin and Batjet were parked next to each other. Bruce knew this wasn't the only hangar for Kal's ship wasn't here. He wanted to know where it was. He wanted to know everything. The hangar itself had three entries; one directly ahead, one on the far right wall near Wally, Donna and Hal, and the third on the far left where Bruce and J'onn stood. Each entrance reflected a long hallway. Bruce decided not to wait for Kal and Diana anymore. He was going to explore on his own.

J'onn felt Bruce's unease. "It hasn't been long. We should wait like they…" he saw Bruce walking towards the entrance directly ahead. "Where are you going? We are to wait for Kal and Diana."

"I don't like waiting. Besides, I'll find out more touring this place on my own. If they didn't want us snooping, Superman should've put a door up." Bruce stepped inside and disappeared.

Zatanna frowned. She couldn't see Bruce anymore. "That's odd."

Kal and Diana stepped out of the left entrance. Diana was the first to notice Bruce missing. "Where's Batman?"

Zatanna pointed the way Bruce left. "Bruce got tired of waiting and entered that hallway. It looks like he disappeared." Diana suddenly looked worried while Kal shook his head. "What? Is it a dead end?"

"Something like that," Kal said. "My home is rigged with traps and mazes in case of a breach."

"So Bruce entered a booby trapped room?" Hal was fully awake and grinning. The Great Detective Bruce walked right into a trap. "What, is it a shark tanked room?"

"Actually he's swimming with polar bears." Dinah and Zatanna were concern. Ollie, Hal and Wally laughed out loud. "Two of the entranceways are portals to outside. For security, I switch them every day. One is on a floating iceberg and the other is a lake where the polar bears swim and hunt for food." Kal headed for the entrance Bruce went in. "I'll get him before he suffers from hypothermia. Show them to the prototype room, Diana."

Crossing through the portal, Kal hovered over the lake. He scanned the dark waters looking for Bruce. He quickly found him wearing an air mask, swimming in the ice waters and struggling to keep away from the polar bears. Unfortunately for Bruce, the polar bears didn't keep away. Kal and Krypto often swim in the lake with the polar bears and play with them. With Bruce in the lake with them, the polar bears thought they had another friend.

Kal dived in the waters, grabbed Bruce, quickly swam to the surface and flew them back to his Fortress. Immediately, the floor heated under Bruce, drying his clothes and his shivering body.

Bruce was grateful Kal saved him, but he was also angry; angry at the trap Kal set and angry he didn't see it until he was swimming with the polar bears. For now, he couldn't move. He didn't want to with the floor warming him. Heated floors. He would have to get that for his home.

Once his clothes were dried and body temperature normal, the heated floors automatically turned off. Pushing himself to his feet, Bruce snarled, "What kind of game are you playing, Kal?"

Bruce's anger wasn't a surprise. Kal expected it. It was something else that surprised him. "That's the first time I heard you address me by name. It's always Superman, alien or bounty hunter." He grinned. "Starting to warm up to me, _Bruce_?"

"Don't call me by name. I'm Batman to you!"

"Why not? Everyone else calls you Bruce."

"They are my allies. You are not."

Kal feigned his hurt. "After what happened in Gotham? I helped you with the Joker. I thought that would make me your best friend. Also, I know your secret."

"I'm aware you know about me and Zatanna," Bruce grimaced. "Your snooping dog gave us away."

"I would've figured that out on my own. The scent was fresh and I know you were in the Watchtower's training room. You both smell like you've been rubbing hard against those mats. I hope you cleaned those mats for the next person going in that room after you."

He knew all that? Bruce scowled, "How did you….?"

Kal tapped his nose, "My super nose picked up on it, too. This nose is a blessing and a curse, especially on this planet. There're a lot of foul smells here. I don't know how you Earthlings tolerate it."

"We tolerate a lot of things. I'm tolerating your presence now."

"You wound me," Kal's voice dripped in sarcasm. "So, is this permanent or a hit and quit it with you and Zatanna?"

As if he knew! "It's none of your business."

"Fine, Bruce. I won't pry and the secret of you and Zatanna frucking at the Watchtower won't be spilled by me."

Could he trust him? Bruce wondered. He didn't want anyone to know about him and Zatanna at least not until he figured out what was going on between them.

* * *

><p>"What, no chairs?" Wally complained as he stood in Kal's prototype room. The only furniture in the room were tables placed against the wall and they couldn't be used for sitting with the various gadgets lying on them. "Diana, you gotta teach your guy some manners. When you invite guests in your home, you provide chairs for them to sit in."<p>

"Kal could be implying he doesn't want us to stay long," J'onn commented.

Wally sulked. "Oh, right."

Hal with Ollie and Dinah studying the gadgets on the table. Some were weapons like guns and laser swords; floating orbs-Hal stepped away from those recalling what happened to J'onn. He picked up a harmless looking green golf size ball with a small air hole in it. "What is this, Diana?"

"Prototypes Kal built. He's been working on side projects in his down time. I wouldn't touch them," Diana warned.

"What does it do?" Hal squeezed the ball. A needle shot from the air hole and prick Dinah's left breast.

"Ouch!" Dinah yelp at the needle piercing her breast. They were still sensitive as Ollie had a lot of fun with them earlier. She was turned on catching Kal in the buff before his date with Diana and Ollie benefitted from it. She pluck the needle from her breast. "What is this?"

"Ooops," Hal sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "At least my aim is good." Dinah slapped him. "Ow!"

Kal entered with Bruce. Hal stuffed the ball behind his back and grinned wildly at Kal. "What's up, Kal?"

Kal opened his mouth to speak but Dinah spoke first. "I really must thank Kal for the wonderful sex tonight."

Ollie turned to Dinah, "What?"

Kal and Diana were stunned by Dinah's words but neither were as shocked as Dinah herself. "I… didn't mean to say that. It just came out."

"What sex?" Kal asked. "I wasn't with you tonight."

"Not physically but mentally you were here. After seeing that wonderful piece you carry on you, I had to attack Ollie." Dinah put her hands over her mouth. "Why did I say that?"

"Wait." Ollie didn't like this. "You were thinking about Kal tonight?"

Dinah shrugged at Ollie. "I couldn't help it. When he stepped out of Diana's bathroom naked, I was very privilege to see it." Dinah screamed. "What's wrong with me?"

Diana slapped her forehead. "Oh, no."

Donna grinned at Dinah. "You saw Kal naked? When?"

"Tonight. I meant only to talk to Diana but Kal walked out of her bathroom completely naked. One of the best sights of my life."

Now Ollie was irritated. "I'm standing right here."

Dinah didn't care. "And let me tell you Diana is one lucky woman." She giggled. "Or she will be when…" Diana clamped a hand over Dinah's mouth.

Diana looked to Kal for an answer. "What's going on with her?"

"Sounds like Dinah was hit with my truth serum. She will say what's on her mind and answer anything truthfully. Who played with the prototype?"

All eyes turned to Hal.

"Hey! I didn't know that would happen. You need to put labels on these things!"

"Or you need to heed warnings and not touch things." Diana asked, "How long will she speak her mind?"

"One shot with the pin last thirty minutes."

Dinah pulled Diana's hand from her mouth. "So I have to have an empty head for thirty minutes? I'm not a natural dumb blonde you know?" Dinah growled at Hal. "As soon as I get near you, I'm screaming in your ear!"

"Wait until after I say why I wanted you here," Kal told her.

"Why did you want us here?" Bruce asked. "I'm tired of waiting."

So was he. "The Justice League is going about it the wrong way in dealing with the criminals on this planet. For me, as a bounty hunter, criminals got one chance with me. The Justice League has given criminals way too many chances. Because of this, innocent people continue to get hurt. Two good friends of mine were captured, tortured and nearly killed. Their lives are in danger now because Lex Luthor revealed my friendship to the Injustice League. I won't risk them going through the same zhuut again. As of tonight, it's hunting season for every member of the Injustice League and no one, not even the Justice League will stop me."

It was a threat loud and clear to everyone in the room. Donna looked to her sister who stood with J'onn, speechless. Wally and Zatanna's mouths dropped. Ollie, Hal and Bruce were pissed.

Bruce growled. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Wow," Dinah gushed. "Kal's kind of sexy being authoritative."

Ollie rolled his eyes. "Give me a break."

Hal couldn't believe it. Bruce was right all along. Kal hadn't changed at all. "You're threatening to stop us if we stop you?"

"I don't want to fight any of you…"

"But you will if we get in your way." Wally couldn't believe he was fooled as well. He was starting to like Kal.

Kal didn't want to. He really didn't. He liked them. He liked the jokes Wally made. He liked sharing space stories with Hal. He liked Zatanna, Dinah, Mari. He even liked teasing Bruce and getting him angry. He liked them all differently. He didn't want to fight them but if they were going to stop him from taking down the Injustice League…

"Kal," Diana tried to maintain the peace, "what are you trying to do?"

"What should've been done a long time ago. These zhuutholes get away and continue to repeat their crimes because they can. If there was a strong force putting fear in them and letting them know their actions won't be tolerated, crimes wouldn't be as rampant and their wouldn't be new punks popping up every week."

Bruce was furious. He knew it! He knew Kal would soon pull a stunt like this. He knew he couldn't be trusted. "So, you're gonna break the laws hunting them down? So much for you saying you are a changed man."

"They are wanted criminals. Capturing them will not be breaking any laws."

"But we're not cops," Wally argued. "We don't capture the bad guys. I mean, we do but we turn them over to the cops. We can't take the law in our hands." Wally looked to the others for back up. "Right?"

"Doesn't Batman take the law into his hands when he go after criminals?" Kal argued. "Cops here don't hang criminals from a skyscraper by their ankles to get information out of them. Has anyone here has stopped Batman with his interrogations?"

Wally winced. "He's got a point, Bruce."

"I'm not trying to make a point," Kal tried to be reasonable. "I'm only saying everyone in the Justice League has taken the law into their hands one way or another. How am I different wanting to hunt these criminals down so no more innocent people get hurt? Who else will have to die or almost die before something permanent is done?"

Diana tried to reason with him. "Listen, Kal, I know you're angry by the Kents kidnapping, and maybe after you relax…"

"I am relax. This is more than just the Kents, Diana. You don't understand. You call yourselves heroes. You call yourself a Justice League but you're doing more harm than good with these criminals."

"Oh, boy." Donna saw the change on her sister's face. She didn't like that.

Diana turned to Kal. Now she was close to losing her cool. "Excuse me?"

Kal saw the fire in Diana's eyes. He knew he angered her but he wasn't going to back down. "You capture the bad guy and he's taken to jail. He breaks out and you capture him again. It's an endless cycle. If he does make it to trial, he gets off some stupid technicality because," Kal looked at Batman, "someone didn't show up in court to testify. It's time to put a stop to it. The police can handle criminals that are human. The zhuutholes that have abilities like us, aren't something the cops can't handle. We can. Instead of them preying on innocent and bullying their way, we prey on them. We capture them, let them go through your judicial system, serve however time the people vote for and place them in a prison where they can't escape; a prison we build."

Suddenly, Kal's argument didn't sound so bad. He actually made sense. _Geez, Kal. You've got to work on your social skills. _"There are metaprisons here, Kal," Donna told him. "We don't need to build one."

"The metahuman prisons you have hold the third rate criminals. Top tiers like Solomon Grundy, Giganta, Gorilla Grodd aren't held for long. I want to build a prison that holds them. I would prefer the Justice League's help but I'm willing to go at it alone. "

Diana's anger cooled once she understood Kal's reasons. "What does this new metahuman prison look like?"

To no one in particular, Kal said, "Open File: New Hope." The room darkened as a bright hologram of a building appeared in the room's center. The building wasn't designed like an Earth prison but an elaborate Hollywood mansion.

"_That's_ suppose to be a prison?" Wally complained. "It looks like the Playboy Mansion! Look! There's an outdoor pool!"

"No one wants to live in a dreary prison but if the prison looks high class and a place fit for a king, it could work as reverse psychology and make the Injustice League eager to be in a place like this. Look at the celebrities on this planet that check in rehab facilities. They don't look like a prison. It looks a getaway people go to on vacations."

"He has a point," Dinah murmured. She was impressed with Kal. "You really have been studying us."

"I had some time on my hands," Kal quipped. "One level will hold the criminals in their own cells. The west wing is a recreation center. The east wing will be the rehabilitation facility where we can cure some of the criminals of their powers like Mr. Freeze. Perhaps we can go the extra mile and help him find a cure for his wife."

"Spoil them all you like," Bruce warned, "but it doesn't mean they will be happy. They will try to escape."

"I'm not a fool, Batman. Each room will be designed with the criminal's weakness and strength in mind. Each prisoner will be injected with a shock chip that activates when a prisoner gets a quarter mile from the prison. It's enough to knock them out. Getting out will be hell. I know a lot of top of the line security from visiting off world prisons. Escape will not be easy."

"How do you plan to fund this?" Ollie didn't think any of this sounded cheap. "I'll be damned if I fund a luxury prison."

"_Where_ do you plan to put it?" Bruce wanted to know.

"Alcatraz is abandoned and has been for decades. I want to buy it and tear it down. As for funding, I have medicines and technology I can share with the world. The few elements I had on me has brought me some money."

"Elements?"

"As a bounty hunter, I've traveled through different galaxies and I took different kinds of payments. I was mainly paid in credits which are useless here but I was also paid with elements, some of which you called jewels like gold, emeralds and rubies."

"Oh, yeah," Zatanna recalled helping Kal out with getting money. "I found buyers for those jewels. I thought you were looking for extra cash. I didn't think you were planning to do this with the money."

Bruce felt betrayed by Zatanna. "You knew about this?"

"I only knew about getting cash for the jewels, which were of very high quality." His scowl deepened and it did nothing for Zatanna. "Don't look at me like that."

"I wonder if Kal has medicine that will increase a male's sex. I could make Ollie as big as Kal," Dinah wondered out loud. When eyes turned to her, Dinah blushed, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did and there's nothing wrong with my pal, Ollie Jr.!"

"Nothing is wrong with it," Dinah tried to explain. "It would be fun if he's a little bigger."

Kal could see another fight coming and tried to distract them from it. "One of the medicines I want to share I'm using on Jonathan Kent. His eyes were severely damage when he was tortured. His optical nerves so severely damage he was blind."

"Was blind?" Dinah caught on. "You cured his blindness?"

"Hopefully. I injected the medicine in Jonathan's eyes where the organic nano stiches will fix the optic nerves. Right now, the medicine is doing its work and hopefully when Jonathan awakens tomorrow, he will have his sight back."

"Hopefully?" Bruce wasn't joyed. "You don't sound convinced it will work."

"Jonathan's the first human to use this alien medicine so no, I'm not 100% certain but I'm optimistic."

"Can this medicine help any blind person?" Donna asked.

"I will have to test each scenario but if this works on Jonathan, it's a very strong possibility anyone blind will see again. They may not regain 20/20 vision and will have to wear glasses or contacts but it's better than not seeing."

As one who spent time with orphaned children, sick ones and even the elderly, Wally was starting to come around, "If it does work, can you imagine what this will do for the world? Millions of people will be able to see. People with Glaucoma will be cured. People losing their eyesight to age will see. Imagine elderly grandparents able to see their grandchildren or great grandchildren."

Batman stood his ground. He wasn't going to be won over so easily. "Superman's humanitarian efforts aside, we can't forget what he plans to do. He made his case. It's time for us to make ours."

At this, all eyes turned to Diana. She was dating Kal. Her decision would set the tone on what the Justice League will do.

Diana was angry with Kal for not discussing this with her privately and putting her on the spot with her friends. It didn't matter her response. One side, whether it is Kal's or the Justice League will be angry or worst disappointed in her and accuse her of being bias because of her loyalty to both. _No one said this will be easy but I have my response._

"I side with Kal."

Kal was floored. He fully expected Diana to side with the Justice League. "You do?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I knew it."

Here we go. "I'm not agreeing because I'm dating Kal. I'm agreeing because he is right. We have been soft with the Injustice League. There were always more we could do but we didn't. We do have the ability to handle the Injustice League the police can't. I'm not saying we kill them and neither is Kal but if we build a stronger facility with all our sciences: Themysciran, Martian, Earth and the sciences Kal knows, I believe we can hold them and not deal with so many prison breaks. Perhaps we can give them the rehabilitation some needs like Mr. Freeze. We can hire humans to work in the prison under a thorough background check. If we want to achieve our goals of world peace, a time when Gotham doesn't need Batman, we should try."

"Trying to sway me using Gotham?" Bruce thought Diana was above that. "It won't work."

"It did on me," Wally supported Diana. "I'm game."

"Why not?" Zatanna made a face at Bruce. "I think it's time we came a little stronger towards the Injustice League. We don't have to kill them but we should let them know we're not playing any more games with them."

"You want to hunt the Injustice League?" Bruce couldn't believe this.

"It kind of makes sense." Wally contended, "Strike them before they attack. How many people would've been spared pain or their lives if we came a little stronger or if we built the prison that Kal wants to build?"

"If this prevent prison outbreaks and save innocent lives in the future , then we should give this new facility a try," J'onn reluctantly agreed. "There were too many outbreaks this year alone. Arkham Asylum had ten so far. Joker escaped three times before he was finally stopped. Poison Ivy was at large for six months before we got her tonight. Penguin was out longer." J'onn could hear Bruce's thoughts and the words the Dark Knight said to him. Looking at Bruce, he said, "We should give it a try but watch Kal very closely." Bruce didn't like that and J'onn suspected there was more to this. He would have to talk to Bruce privately on what's going on with him.

Donna and Dinah agreed with Kal's idea and Ollie said no for obvious reasons. Hal wasn't ready to concede agreement. "We will have to get the cooperation of the Governor, Senators," Hal shook his head. "Lots of political red tape to get use of Alcatraz."

"Why should there be trouble using Alcatraz to build our own prison?" Kal asked. "From what I've read, Alcatraz has been abandoned for decades."

Hal chuckled. "You know a lot but you don't understand how the U.S. Government works. Luckily someone does." Hal eyed Diana. "I think you still have some influence with Steve Trevor or is he still burned you dumped him?"

A former flame? Kal was intrigued. "Really now?"

Diana cleared her throat. After Dinah dealt with Hal, she will be next. "Yes. We are friends. Steve and I tried dating and it didn't work out but we've maintained our friendship. I could talk to him."

"You should bring Kal with you, Diana," Hal suggested. He was grinning like a college frat boy on the verge of playing a devious prank. "I'm sure Steve Trevor would like to see why he couldn't win Diana and of course, everyone wants to meet the famous Superman."

"I don't mind meeting him." Not that Kal was jealous but he wanted to see in person one of the men who thought they could handle Diana.

She will punch them both into next week. Diana knew what both men were doing. "It'll take some working since we're both busy but I'll see what I can do."

Hal scoffed, "We both know Trevor will drop everything for you."

Bruce had enough. Didn't everyone know what they were agreeing to? "Has everyone forgotten the Justice Lords? Do you remember what we saw when we encountered them and their world? If we do what Superman wants, we're following down that path!"

"Justice who?" Kal was clearly unfamiliar with the name.

"I'm amazed in your research of us you don't know." He seemed to know so much about them. It was almost a competition between them on who can find out the most on each other. "They were the Justice League from an alternate universe. The Wonder Woman in that universe killed President Luthor. After that, the Justice League became the Justice Lords. Initially, the people supported the Justice Lords for cracking down hard on the Injustice League but the Justice Lords changed from following the law in capturing criminals. They decided to take control of the governments on Earth. They had the leaders on Earth: Presidents, Chancellors, Prime Ministers, Kings answer to the Justice Lords and enforcing _their_ laws because they thought they knew what was best for them. They literally rule the Earth."

"In other words, they got a big ego trip for finally stepping out of the box. They didn't know to control it, and took over the planet, running it with an iron fist." Kal wanted to laugh. _Is this what Batman's worried about?_

Either the alien didn't get or he didn't care. "In a way, yes."

_Maybe if I set him straight Bruce won't be so paranoid. _"Look, I have no intention of ruling this planet. Killing someone will not make me go off the deep end to being overzealous like the Justice Lords. I was trained as a bounty hunter and a damn good one at that. Killing is a last resort to me and it's happened only a handful times. Once Dirk and I had to rescue a group of people from War World. They were taken from their home to be used as sport in War World's arena. There are some very strong beings there and killing them was only to save my life, Dirk's and the people captured. There's no reason to kill anyone in the Injustice League. Their powers are significantly less than mine. Killing them would be taking the easy way out just like that Wonder Woman in the Justice Lords world."

"Like you did with me when you dropped me?" Bruce wasn't buying Kal's sudden maturity and he couldn't believe the others were either.

Kal wasn't surprised with Bruce holding out. Then again, he never expected to agree with it anyway. He was learning Bruce could hold a grudge. Not that he blame him. "I was a different person then but I figured you would survive."

Diana decided to step in. If Bruce insisted on going backwards than forwards, the would be here all night. And this night has gone on long enough. "This is a huge undertaking and not something everyone can digest now. It's very late, er, early. We will resume discussing this at an emergency meeting six this evening. We'll argue our points when everyone is rested and-" she saw Wally yawning and laying a head on Donna's shoulder, "awake! We'll vote and decide as a team. Until then," Diana turned to Kal, "don't take matters into your own hands."

Kal promised, "I won't leave my home."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, everyone left the Fortress. Donna could see it in her sister's eyes that Diana was ready for everyone to leave for she had some words for Kal and she couldn't hold it in anymore.<p>

They were in the kitchen. Kal decided he wanted a snack. He lost his dinner on Poison Ivy earlier that night and there were so little food on Nansi that Kal gave the suffering people his rations from the Javalin. Like Hal, Kal didn't get a lot of sleep. In fact, he slept less than Hal. He never let on how tired he was because he couldn't wait any longer for his first date with Diana. Look how it turned out.

A perfect evening with Diana turned into a nightmare and now Diana was angry with him. He silently waited for the angry dam of Diana to break. He hoped to finish his snack first.

"Don't you ever put me on the spot like that again!" Diana snapped at Kal.

Kal dropped his sandwich back on his plate. Maybe next time.

"Next time you want to make a decision like that you come to me first! And would it hurt to use tact? You didn't have to insult the Justice League by telling us our way is wrong! We may not have done it your way but our way has achieved results!"

Kal stood his ground. "Temporary results. I'm used to being blunt and speaking my mind. Tact is something I'm still working on but if you want to be realistic the results of the Justice League has been temporary. While studying the Earth, I read about the Justice League and Injustice League. Numerous times I've read the criminals get away, were imprisoned but escaped or were released on a technicality. It's ridiculous! There would be a lot less criminals running around if the Justice League grabbed some bigger balls."

"We have them!" Diana ground out. "But we can't be barbaric! We have the media to consider, a reputation to uphold. We can't have the cooperation of the governments of this planet if we act like…like…"

"Like me?" He knew that's what Diana was leading to. Not that he cared because she was right.

"I didn't say you were barbaric."

"But you thought it more than once."

"That was months ago, Kal."

Kal took Diana's. He walked her to the kitchen table, sat in a chair and pulled Diana on his lap. "I think you are becoming paranoid like Batman. I think you are overthinking the reactions of the people if you go after the Injustice League hard. The Justice League can still have a good guy reputation but you don't have to be pushovers. Be reasonable but not soft. Let the media say what they want. Let me take the heat."

Kal moved in to kiss her but Diana put two fingers on his lips. "You're trying to protect me. Again."

Kal kissed her fingers. "I like protecting you." he gently pushed her fingers away and tried to get a kiss in but was promptly rejected by Diana's fingers again.

"No. I'm still mad at you." Instead of kissing him, Diana rest her head against his shoulder. "If the Justice League agrees with your idea, we'll take the heat together. We'll protect each other together."

Kal looked over at his sandwich on the counter. He really wanted to eat but having Diana on his lap was quite satisfying. "I'm sorry for speaking to the Justice League the way I did. I won't blindside you again."

"Okay," Diana forgave him. "But you're still not getting a kiss."

Holding Diana was enough. "Okay."

Diana closed her eyes. It was nice sitting on Kal's lap and having him hold her. She could fall asleep like this. "Do you want to be part of the Justice League?"

"You want me to be a boy scout like the men are?"

Diana chuckled. "Kal, you are the furthest thing from a boy scout and I don't expect you to be. I to expect you to not keep things from me like you did tonight."

"Sorry, but I didn't think you would side with me."

Diana snuggled closer to Kal. She reached for his hand on her lap and slowly moved her fingers back and forth against it. "Why?"

"I thought you would side with the Justice League."

Diana sighed, her voice growing tired. She didn't bother brushing the hair falling over her face. "I can separate my feelings towards you and the Justice League to make a rational decision."

"You can. It's… you've been through so much because of me. I thought if I did this alone you wouldn't face a lot of crap from your friends."

"There you go," Diana murmured sleepily, "protecting me again."

"I like protecting you. I love you."

Silence. Diana didn't have anything to say to that? "Diana?" Kal tilted his head towards Diana confused. He brushed the hair from her face and got his answer. "Asleep. Sure. Take the easy way out."

* * *

><p>Eighteen hours have passed since Jonathan's operation. Kal will awaken him soon and they'll know if her husband will see or not. She glanced at Kal who sat across from her at the kitchen table as they ate a late dinner. He was stoic. Martha spent most of the day with Jonathan and Krypto. She saw Wonder Woman on her way out late that morning before she left. She spoke with the famous Amazon briefly while making breakfast for Kal and asked if he was up. That's when Martha learned the two slept in separate bedrooms.<p>

Martha knew Wonder Woman wasn't the only visitor to this Fortress. She heard voices, angry voices and they sounded like members of the Justice League. Martha was curious but she decided not to pry until now.

"I'm nervous about Jonathan. I need a distraction."

Kal cut into his steak. "About?"

"I heard voices last night."

"It was the Justice League." Kal didn't see a need to hide the truth from her. "How did you hear them? You were a floor above them and it's two feet thick. I thought you were sleeping."

"I was hungry. I've been held hostage all day and was too concern with getting out alive than eating. My hunger pains didn't return until after I was here. I heard voices when I got to the next floor and took another way to the kitchen."

"We had a disagreement with an idea I have. Diana and the Justice League are debating it now. "

"I hope you didn't put Diana in the middle." She knew of the tension between Diana and the Justice League in regards to Kal. "I thought things were going well with you and the Justice League."

"They are," he admitted, "but when you want radical change, you will meet resistance."

Martha washed down her food with water. "What radical change?"

"I want to capture every member of the Injustice League."

"You want to do something the entire Justice League hasn't been able to do?" She couldn't say Kal wasn't ambitious.

"Yeah. It's time to put them in their place so they won't hurt anyone else."

"Like me and Jonathan."

"Especially, you two. The Injustice League know of your connection to me. It won't be safe for you to return to the farm for a while."

"There are friends Jonathan and I can stay with." Kal shook his head telling Martha it would be a bad idea. "Right. They will go after our friends. Well, what do you suggest we do?"

"Stay with me here," Kal suggested. "There's enough room. It'll be safer for you and Jonathan."

"Jonathan and I can't stay in hiding forever. We want to live our lives."

"It won't be forever," Kal promised. "Maybe for a couple of months. I will take you home whenever you like. I will take care of the crops on the farm. I can build an android to be a bodyguard but until then, you're safer here."

Martha didn't like the idea of being cooped in the Fortress. She also didn't like the idea of being kidnapped and tortured again. Kal had her and Jonathan's best interest at heart and it was obvious, he was very concerned for their safety.

"All right," Martha relented. "I'll talk with Jonathan about this so for the next few weeks, you have roommates."

* * *

><p>Martha held Jonathan's hand. The scars around Jonathan's eyes healed but that didn't mean his optic nerves did. Kal turned off the healing ray and injected a stimulator to awakening Jonathan. It took a minute before the medicine could take effect. Martha peered over her husband nervously as he opened his eyes.<p>

"Jonathan?" Martha held her breath. "Can you see me?"

Jonathan looked at his wife and smile. "I see the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."

"Oh, Jonathan!" Martha cried and embraced her husband. She covered his face with kisses. "I was so worried! I love you so much!"

"I love you, too." Jonathan pulled himself up. He held onto Martha tightly and smiled proudly at Kal. He held a hand out to Kal to which he shook. "Thank you, Kal."

"It's the least I can do. How well can you see?"

"I think my vision's the same. I can see you and Martha clearly."

Kal scribbled something on a piece of paper, stepped back against a wall and held the paper up. "What does this say?"

Martha squinted. Her vision was very good. She didn't wear glasses but she couldn't read it. What was Kal thinking?

"Krypto eats too much," Jonathan read.

"Jonathan," Martha gasped. "How did you read that?"

"You couldn't?"

"It's the effects of the medicine," Kal confessed. "It made his vision sharper. If that's the worst side effect, I think that's a good thing."

"Just as long as it's not as sharp as yours," Martha quipped. "I don't need Jonathan looking through my clothes."

"Why not?" Jonathan's hand touched Martha's rear. "I like what's underneath."

Martha shrieked and smacked Jonathan's hand. "Stop that."

"Never," Jonathan vowed and kissed his wife again.

Kal quietly stepped out of the room and closed the door on them. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." As assuring he was to Martha, he wasn't sure it would work.

Krypto who stood guard outside Jonathan's door suddenly stood up on alert. He barked and wagged his tail. Kal smiled. He knew, too. "I know, boy. Diana's returned."

* * *

><p>Diana left as soon as the meeting was over. She had to tell Kal the results of the meeting for she knew he was waiting. She also wanted to know about Jonathan. She didn't expect to find Kal waiting for her. Krypto was waiting, too, and he ran to Diana when he saw her. Diana greeted the dog, letting him lick her face while she rubbed his white coat.<p>

Diana left Krypto and went to Kal. He leaned against a wall. His arms were folded. Diana gave him a quick peck on his lips. "_Now_ you want to kiss me."

"I was mad at you yesterday. I'm not today. How's Jonathan?"

"He can see. He and Martha are celebrating."

Diana embraced Kal. "That's great. I'm sure Jonathan and Martha are very happy now."

"They are. Now do you have good news for me?"

Diana's smile never left her face. "The Justice League agrees with you. We didn't leave it among the founding members. We took it to vote with everyone. Ninety percent said yes."

"That's good."

"Yes, it is. Bruce and a few others aren't happy, but they'll come around once they see you….what we're trying to do won't lead us down the Justice Lords path." Diana sighed. "I tried getting in contact with Steve. He's underground now on a special mission for the government. My friend, Etta, told me he should surface in a month at the earliest. Two at the latest. When he does, we can talk about Alcatraz."

"You can't talk to anyone else?" Kal didn't want to wait. He wanted to get the ball moving now on his plans.

"They don't have as much power or influence as Steve," Diana explained.

"Or is it you want to see him again," Kal teased. "You still have feelings for him or are you stalling Steve from meeting me?"

Diana scoffed. "It's not like that, silly. My feelings for Steve are platonic." She was beginning to think Kal spent too much time with Hal while in space. "I know you want to rush with this Alcatraz plan but let's do it my way. We can still go after the Injustice League and hold them in the metaprisons already built until we can build the one you want, pending approval from the government, and transfer them there."

"All right," Kal gave in. This was Diana's world. He should try it her way. "Whatever you want."

"Good." Diana was pleased Kal didn't argue with her. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night."

"Don't worry about it."

"Did you say anything else?"

He did but now wasn't the time to bring it up. It can wait. "I did but it's not important. I have some hunting to do."

"_We_," Diana corrected him. "We have some hunting to do."

* * *

><p>Metropolis<p>

Krypto liked all animals as long as they were friendly and wanted to play. He even liked cats. He wrestled with big cats like lions in Africa and tigers in Asia but this cat he did not like. Teekl in his were-cat form was a formidable opponent. Not only was the animal three times Krypto size but his claws were sharp and penetrated his skin.

Teekl hissed at Krypto. So far he had the upper hand but the bleeding Kryptonian dog wasn't going to lie down so easily. Krypto knew his opponent was strong and magical but he had been in more fights and losing to a cat wasn't something the dog was going to allow to happen.

Getting Teekl back to normal size was the goal. Krypto had a plan. He growled fiercely at Teekl. He stepped forward taunting Teekl to come after him. Teekl took the bait and ran after Krypto. Krypto ran across the park, zigzagging across the grass. The dog reached a tall, thick oak tree. Using his hind legs, Krypto kicked the tree hard. Teekl following Krypto saw the tree falling. Being his size, he decided to catch it and fell right into Krypto's paws.

Krypto used his speed and zipped behind Teekl, grabbed the wicked cat's tail and flew in the sky. Krypto flew in an oval circle, going faster and faster each time he spun and dizzying Teekl. Krypto released Teekl's tail and the cat zipped in the sky, soaring above the clouds.

"Rrrrrrrrrraaaaaahhhhh!" Teekl screeched. The higher Teekl went, the less oxygen the cat took in. Teekl couldn't maintain his were-cat form and so slowly returned to his normal size.

Teekl thought he would float down to the Earth but Krypto wasn't done. He pounced on the cat pushed him into the ground.

"Mmmmmeoooowww," Teekl groaned weekly.

Teekl was no bigger than a housecat. Krypto picked up the cat with his teeth and searched for Kal, wondering how his master was against the witch boy Klarion.

"Fruck!" Kal growled as his back broke a tree, crashed through a stone fountain and landed head first into a sandbox.

_Damn magical brat! This better work, Diana._

Klarion laughed gleefully watching Superman bounce around Metropolis Park through the power of his magic. Klarion knew of Superman's threatening reputation but he wasn't scared of him. To him, Superman was a big bully like all adults. Superman had the muscles and the speed but he couldn't do anything against anyone magical.

Klarion mocked Kal. "Magic triumphs strength every time, Stupidman!"

Unfortunately, for Klarion, Kal wasn't alone. Diana remained invisible with Kal's faser and watched the battle. Kal was the bait luring Klarion to fight him alone. Kal was also kicked around as Klarion used his magic on him like an angry child with a toy. He had to swallow his pride and allow himself to be kicked around by Klarion but as long as he got him, it was worth it.

Too enthralled in his impending victory and without his cat Teekl to look out for him, Klarion was caught off guard with Diana's lasso looping around him.

"What?" Klarion saw the gold cords tightening around him. He turned his head to see Diana approaching. "Where did you come from? I didn't see you! Let me go!"

"That was the point." Diana called out to Kal. "I've got him, Kal!"

Kal pushed himself to his feet and spat out the sand. He was not happy. He hated magic but he hated spoil rotten kids even more. Kal broke thin branches from a tree and stormed to Diana and Klarion. "Can he get out of the lasso?"

"No."

"Good. You spoil brat!" Kal grabbed Klarion. "You think it's funny using magic on me, trying to get in my mind? You think it's funny turning adults into kids, causing chaos in the city because you can't get your way? I'm gonna do something your parents should've done a long time ago." Kal sat down, put Klarion over his lap and slapped his butt with the branches.

"Ow! Stop it! Stop it!" Klarion whimpered in pain as Kal spanked him. "Let me go! I'm a witch! I know magic!"

"You're a brat!" Kal slapped him harder. "I want to hear an apology!"

Klarion refused to apologize so Kal kept spanking him. Two minutes of spanking Klarion, face red in tears finally cried. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Stop! Uncle! Uncle!"

"Okay, Kal," Diana stepped forward. "That's enough. He's learned his lesson."

Listening to Diana, Kal dropped the thin branches and placed Klarion on his feet. Looking Klarion firmly in his red tear filled eyes, Kal warned, "If I find you causing trouble again, I'm gonna spank you twice as hard and I'll make sure you won't sit right for a month! Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Klarion sniffed.

"Yes, what?"

Klarion lowered his head. "Yes, sir. I want Teekl," Klarion whine. "Teekl!"

Teekl meowed weakly as he returned to his master. His small cat body was in Krypto's mouth. Magical he was, he couldn't defeat Krypto. Krypto dropped Teekl from his mouth and made a gagging sound as if he wanted Teekl's taste out of his mouth. Klarion dropped to his knees and clutched Teekl tightly.

"Etrigan is on his way," Diana informed Kal when he came to stand by her. "How are you?"

"I'm not sure I want kids if they turn out like him." Kal growled irritably. "I hate magic."

Central City

He lost. The scientists he controlled were recovering from the mind control collars. The nuclear rocket he wanted to launch to destroy Washington, D.C. was dismantled. His plans were ruined. His only chance was escaping back to Gorilla City. He would be less welcomed there but it was better than the alternative of staying here and risk being captured by Superman. He knew what the former bounty hunter did to the Joker and there were rumors among the Injustice League that Superman killed Lex Luthor. He was on a warpath against the Injustice League and the worst part of it, the Justice League was fighting alongside him. They meant business this time.

Relief surged in Gorilla Grodd as his jet began to take off without a red cape in sight. He left Superman among weak humans he controlled and the deadly rocket. Gorilla Grodd had it figured out. By the time Superman remembered him, he would be long gone.

His jet hadn't reached three thousand feet before it was suddenly jarred by an unknown force. Gorilla Grodd checked the readings on his jet. One by one his engines were dying and his altitude was dropping. Looking out the window, he saw the flutter of a red cape. "Damn, dirty alien!"

Gorilla Grodd got out of his seat and went for his weapons he had on board. He had to defend himself. He nearly lost his balance when Kal forced the jet on the ground. Grodd grabbed a cannon gun and cocked it. Superman ripped the door open. "Gorilla Grodd, you've been a bad monkey!"

Gorilla Grodd fired his cannon gun. Kal swiftly dodged the cannon's blast. This was becoming a common theme among the Injustice League. He knew every member of the Injustice League had a weapon powered by red solar energy and kryptonite and they have been having a field day using them on Kal. He used his speed to snatch the gun out of the gorilla's hand and hit him with enough force against his face, the powerful , evil gorilla felt back with a loud thud.

"Since you like controlling people," Kal snatched Gorilla Grodd's mind control helmet off his head and put a shock collar on his neck, "see how you like it!"

Kal hefted Gorilla Grodd over his shoulders and headed out of the jet. "I don't know why but I have this strange desire to eat bananas."

Dallas, TX

After midnight, the Federal Reserve Bank in Dallas was closed to the public. No one but the security guards were supposed to be inside. Tonight, the security guards were huddled in a corner, shaking under their desks and running frightened, as they suffered from the effects of fear gas Scarecrow released in the air ducts.

With the security guards trapped in their own nightmares, Riddler and Scarecrow easily broke into the vault and piled all the money they could into the large bags.

"Is this a good idea?" Riddler asked. "Perhaps we should've waited until we crossed into Mexico to rob a bank."

"We'll get farther spending American money."

"You're right," Riddler agreed, "But we could still stay here. It's bad enough we had to flee Gotham but the whole country?"

"Gotham's too hot for us now! We can't risk getting caught by Batman or worst Superman." Scarecrow shivered in fear. "He's scary and he's serious about hunting us down. I can't believe what he did to Dr. Light."

"Or Dr. Psycho." Riddler wanted to hurl. "Not even Batman would go that far."

"He's crazier than Batman!" Scarecrow never thought anyone was crazier than Batman.

Riddler closed one bag, grabbed an empty bag and stuffed money in that. "And those traitors turning themselves over to the police instead of putting up a good fight or running like we are. At least we can lie low until and get new identities."

Scarecrow sealed another bag. "Toyman was never a true member of the Injustice League. Neither was Copperhead. He and everyone else who ran to the police, begging to be taken to jail to get away from Superman are all cowards."

"Oh, I don't know. I think they are very smart to turn themselves in instead of facing me."

Slowly, Riddler and Scarecrow turned around to see a red eyed Superman staring at them. Riddler released a high pitch scream and dropped his bag of money. He pointed at Scarecrow. "It was him. This was all his idea! I wanted to turn myself to the police but Scarecrow wanted to run to Mexico and skipped to South America. He wanted to hide and get new identities. I didn't have anything to do with it at all!" By now Riddler was crying and on his knees. "Please, don't hurt me. I bruise easily!"

Kal looked at Scarecrow who shook in fear. "Is all that true?"

"I…..I…." Scarecrow tried to speak but couldn't. Superman was staring at him. His eyes were red. He was mad. All the things he heard Superman have done to the Injustice League came to the forefront of his mind and he responded in the only way he knew how.

Patches of straws fell from his pants.

* * *

><p>"This evening was certainly eventful."<p>

Kal loosened his red tie and freed the top buttons of his shirt. He hated the wearing restricted clothing like these but Kal was finding himself doing a lot of things for Diana. "You wanted me as your date. You knew that would cause attention, given my past and what I'm doing now to the Injustice League. The reporters went wild when we walked in together."

Diana stood before the mirror and removed her necklace. "I know, but you are special to me. I can't keep you from something that is a big part of my life. I won't hide you as if I am ashamed because I am not."

Diana said it many times before but knowing this woman was not ashamed of him, wanted him, move him and made him want to do nothing more than protect her and care for her.

"But," Diana went on, "It's protocol to invite the press."

"Including Myndi Mayer?"

Not her. Diana hated she came and she didn't hide her disgust from Kal. "She crashed the party. She did it out of spite and to get ratings for her show. "

Diana only need to give her blessing and Kal would make sure Myndi Mayer would think twice before thinking of causing Diana distress ever again. "And target me." Kal shook his head, recalling the brash woman and her questions to him. "The things she said."

"I'm sorry about that," Diana apologized.

"She doesn't like you."

"No, she has been trying to expose me as a fraud. She said some unflattering things towards me in the last and only interview I had with her."

Kal couldn't imagine why Diana would give a woman like Myndi Mayer an interview. She was too kind. "What did she say?"

"She questioned my sexuality, insulted the men in the Justice League, insulted my people and said I was a stuck up beauty who is sexually repressed, picky, preachy, never-giving-a-man-a-chance woman who needs one good, long hard, well," Diana gazed at Kal from her mirror, "you know."

Diana was being tough as usual but Kal knew the words hurt her. He moved to stand behind Diana. His hands touched her arms. "Sounds to me she's jealous of you. She wants to be you and have your life."

"It's not the first time things like that have been said about me."

Kal kissed the back of her head. "You don't have to worry about those sodholes anymore."

Diana smiled. She knew what Kal was thinking. "Don't tell me you're going to beat them up."

Kal turned Diana around to face him. "Only if you want me to." Kal lowered his head and captured her lips in his.

Diana broke the kiss smiling. She took Kal's hand and lead him to her bed. "I hate standing and kissing. I like sitting and kiss more."

Kal followed Diana. "Lying down and kissing is my favorite."

Diana turned her head, her eyes mischievous. "We could do that."

Kal picked up Diana and carried her to her bed. He gently placed Diana in the middle and laid beside her. Diana rest a hand over her stomach and Kal laid his on hers. "So, sweetness, what is going in your mind?"

Diana smiled coyly. "What do you mean?"

She smiled coyly but there wasn't anything coy to what Diana wanted. "Don't try that with me. What are you up to? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to kiss me."

There was more to this and he knew it. "Just kiss?"

Diana grabbed Kal by his shirt and pulled him to her, closing the space between them. "Just kiss." Diana claimed Kal's mouth. When his lips parted, she didn't waste time slipping her tongue inside.

Kal felt Diana's hand slide down his shirt to his pants, brushing against his sex. Kal took her hand and enclosed it around his. He gently pulled her hand away from his sex, slowly pushing her body so Diana laid on her back and her arms pinned over her head with Kal's body pinning hers.

The passion in the kiss grew as Kal settled on top of Diana. When he rubbed against her in subtle thrusting, Diana's hips jerked at the contact. Kal broke the kiss. He gazed at Diana's beautiful flushed face. She looked so tempting, so desirable.

He closed his eyes. "If you keep looking at me like that, I may lose what control I have."

Kal pushed himself up as if to get off Diana but she grabbed him and pulled him to her body. "Lose it with me." She raised a leg and wrapped it around Kal's trying to pin him against her. "Let me lose it with you."

Finding it hard to resist Diana, he kissed her again. She was so beautiful, so tempting and yet he felt he was taking advantage of her. It was why he remained careful when he touched her. His hands rubbed her legs but he never went higher than her mid-thighs. He thought Diana wouldn't notice but she did. He was touching her but he was careful not to touch her intimately. Diana knew what Kal was doing. She took Kal's hand and guided his hand further up her leg. Kal pulled her hand away.

He was fighting her, trying to stop her from going too far.

Frustrated, Diana broke the kiss. "Touch me. Don't hold back with me."

Kal grinned. She looked cute angry. "Myndi Mayer was right about you being sexually repressed."

"Kal!"

He caught her hand before she could hit him. "Hear me out. It's not a bad thing. There wasn't a man on this planet to sexually awaken you. Until I entered your life. Now that I have. You want it _bad_."

"Is that so?" Diana wrapped her arms around his neck. Her frustration at him melted to lust. "You're so cocky."

"And I'm right." Kal parted Diana's dress further with his leg. "No other man has made you feel this." Kal slid himself between her legs where his sex directly pressed against Diana's. Clothes were between them but the surprised gasp from Diana and jerk of her hips had the effect Kal wanted. "Never felt that, have you?"

Diana blushed. "I can't say that I have." She tugged his shirt. "Do it again." Diana captured Kal's lips again wanting pleasure to both her lips.

As they kissed, Diana felt Kal rubbing harder against her. While she felt a thickening hardness between Kal's legs, she felt moisture forming between hers. Kal broke the kiss and attack her neck with kisses. The attack of Kal on her neck and between her legs left Diana feeling a shortness of breath, a pounding in her heart and unknown pleasure building in her. She especially loved the growing feeling between her legs. She did not understand her own body. It would move on its own with occasional jerks of her hips, wanting something Diana herself did not know.

Suddenly, Kal stopped his movements and rolled himself off her. Diana stared at him baffled. Wasn't he enjoying it? She was. "What's wrong, Kal?"

"I better not go any further. What I want will have everyone here knowing what we are doing." He winked at her. "I'm sure you don't want an audience knowing of your first time."

Diana felt her face flaming a deep shade of red. He was right but this feeling in her, this tingling. It was as if she was on the verge of something. She wanted to know, wanted to feel what that was. "Is there something we can do to tide us over?"

Kal propped an elbow on a pillow and rest the side of his face on his hand. While he felt the feelings Diana was going through, he has dealt with it not being seen through. Diana had not. "You need to get off?"

"You don't have to say it like that. It's…." Diana tried to think of the right words to say. "I need something. I felt this feeling before and nothing was done with it."

"Oh?"

"Back on the nymph world in my dream, you pleasured me with your mouth and when I woke up, the feeling was still there. I didn't like the feelings I had at the time towards you. I blamed the nymph activities for the dream and I willed myself to sleep to forget. Things have changed between us and well, I want to feel that way…I want to experience that with you."

Kal felt his sex jerk at the request. When she spoke that way, it was hard to turn her down. "So, you dreamed it though it never happened to you for real?"

"No." Diana shook her head. "I…well, I never had a dream like that. I've read the act. I even saw it once in the Watchtower." At Kal's surprised face, she explained. "I entered a rec room at the Watchtower and stumbled on Flash watching a movie where the man was pleasuring a woman in that way. It was quite a shock seeing the act on the television and seeing what Flash was doing to himself. I was so embarrassed."

Kal snorted, trying to stifle his laugh but the image was too funny. He gave up and laughed out loud. "Trust me, Diana. Flash was more embarrassed than you."

That was true. He avoided her for two weeks. "Yes, well. I have a vision of Flash I'd like to forget. Ever since then, Batman has blocked those type of movies from the Watchtower."

Kal had a feeling Flash or another member of the Justice League has hacked the system and they are still watching it. "And you never thought of it until that night on the nymph world?"

"Yes, but I wanted to with the man I want. He never arrived until now."

How could he turn her down now? He couldn't. "Doing this will just urge another feeling. You will want more."

Diana smiled. He was honoring her request. "I'm sure you, Kal-El, the great bounty hunter, can give me enough to curb my desire."

Inexperience she may be but she knew how to tempt a man. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Diana."

"What about you?" Diana touched Kal's stiffening sex. "After you help me, perhaps I…."

Kal took Diana's hand off him. "No, this is all for you tonight. I can control myself."

Kal kissed Diana and maneuvered himself till he was at Diana's legs. Kal's hands slid up Diana's legs pushing up her dress to her waist and revealing more of her beautiful legs. He teased Diana, kissing her legs as he moved up to her sex.

Diana watched him nervous and excited. She loved the feel of his lips against her legs, his sweet caresses. It made her more excited.

Kal reached the lace garment that protected Diana from him. Already he could see and smell the sweetness coming from her. Kal had to contain his own excitement and curb his own urges. This was for Diana tonight. This was all for her. "How about a tease?"

Diana gasped feeling Kal's tongue lick her sex through her lace garment. Kal raised his head smiling. "Do you like?" Diana slowly nodded. "It gets better." Kal touched the lacy garment at Diana's hips with his teeth and slowly pulled down. Being so close to her, Kal found Diana's scent intoxicating. Just a taste of her through her clothing was addictive like a drug. Kal wanted to remove the garment slowly off but he was so eager for another taste, he ripped the sexy garment from Diana with her teeth.

Diana yelped, shocked Kal ripped her panties off with his teeth, and laughed seeing Kal with her clothing between his teeth. He looked like a wild animal as he shook his head and tossed the garment away like an animal with a toy. He _was_ a wild animal Diana decided. _And he's mine._

Diana sat up to grab Kal by his shirt and slammed her lips against his. She kissed him hungrily like a wild woman herself. She wanted this man. She wanted him to touch her in ways she never wanted a man to touch her. One hand clawed his hair and the other his shirt as her fingers moved to the buttons.

Once more, Kal stopped her and laid Diana back on the bed. "This is for you. Not me," he reminded her. "Is this room sound proof?"

Diana shook her head. "No. Why?"

"I don't want you to be embarrassed if anyone heard you."

Diana didn't understand. She may moan but she wasn't going to scream. Even so, "What do you plan to do?"

Kal grinned. He wanted to talk dirty but he kept it clean just in case Diana changed her mind by his dirty mouth. "What you want. Give yourself something you never had. Trust me."

Diana laid back, puzzled again but she trusted Kal. Diana watched Kal slide down her body again towards her legs. When she found Kal staring at her sex now bare to him, she became concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You look beautiful."

"You've seen it before," Diana said. "You peeked at me remember?"

"I peeked at you but not at this."

"What?" Diana frowned puzzled. "But you said…."

"I was determined to not look at you no matter how beautiful you are but this," Kal grabbed Diana's curvy rear. "It was too hard to ignore this." He squeezed it. "It's so perfect. I couldn't resist. So I peeked."

Diana's eyes widen slightly surprised. When he told her he looked at her, he suspected he saw all of her, not only-"Oh!" Diana gasped feeling Kal's lips on her sex. Her breath suddenly taken away from Kal's lips on her other lips. _Oh, Hera! What are you doing to me, Kal?_

Kal moved his tongue over Diana's lips, coating her essence with his mouth. Kal found her taste addictive. Never before had he found a woman's essence so stimulating and intoxicating. The more he tasted her, the more he wanted her and the move he loved her with his mouth. Diana's hips jumped again. Her body wanted more of what he was doing and so did Diana from the sounds coming from her mouth. He put his hands on her thighs, holding her down and opening her even more to him and allowed his tongue to plunge further inside.

Diana screamed, not understanding the words coming from her mouth. Kal's named escaped her lips but so did others. She recalled saying Hera and Aphrodite's name. She recalled switching from English to Greek voicing her pleasure.

She felt his tongue swirling inside her, nibbling her sensitive skin, plunging in and out, demonstrating what a larger anatomy on him would do to her. She had no control over her body. Her hips bounced off the bed, wanting to mold itself on Kal's face. Her dress rolled further up her body, exposing her stomach to him. When her legs wrapped around his head, Kal separated them and held them in place as he continued to love her. Needing to grip something, her hands dug into the sheets as her body bounced uncontrollably. Her voice rose higher and higher the more Kal continued and when she thought she could take no more, Diana felt Kal's lips teasing the special nub on her that tingled with pleasure. He gave brief attention to it as he loved the rest of her sex but now he was solely concentrating on that special nub.

"No, no," she said. If Kal continued, she wasn't sure she could take it. "Kal….I can't…."

But Kal didn't listen. It was as if he knew what that special nub would do to her once he loved that as well. Diana squirmed feeling Kal suck and nibbled her nub as he did with her lips. Suddenly, she felt a deeper, strong and very pleasurable feeling grow in her, faster than she could comprehend what was happening.

"Oh, Kal, is this….." she couldn't finish. With Kal loving her faster, she knew it was. It was more than Diana could take. She screamed as waves of incredible pleasure washed over her like she had never known. Her hips continuously spasm as the wave of her first orgasm washed over her.

Diana wasn't aware when her body stopped moving. She laid on her bed sated, catching her breath, waiting for her heart to steady with no true way to comprehend what happened. She noticed her dress was no longer at her waist but was pulled down to her legs. When did that happen? Wait. Where was….? She turned her head, noticing Kal smiling at her. He laid on his side, propping his head on an elbow. When did he move beside her? "Did I pass out?"

"No," Kal removed a lock of hair from Diana's face. "You were too busy recovering to notice me move." He kissed her. "How do you feel?"

"A little tired, almost sleepy but I feel very, very good." Diana snuggled closer to Kal. "I never had an experience like that. Thank you."

"You're addictive," he told her. "I couldn't get enough of tasting you." He took her hand and kissed it. "I think you bewitched me."

"I don't have such power."

"You said you were blessed by some love Goddess."

"Aphrodite. She gifted me with love and beauty."

"Then perhaps she granted you with some of her powers. Any man who tastes you becomes addicted to only you and wants only you."

Diana grinned. Kal was so silly. "I thought I already had you."

"You do but tasting you sealed the deal and enraptured me in your spell."

"Don't be silly," Diana said. "It's nothing like that." She looked down at Kal and noticed the bulge. "You haven't.."

"I'll be fine. I was harder earlier but I've come down." He read the look on her face "Don't worry about me. Tonight was for you but this weekend could be for us."

Diana was puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about us getting away? Just the two of us. I promised to take you to Gallinore."

"Sounds serious."

"It'll be as serious as you want it to be." Kal knew it was a big step for her so the ball would be in her court. "There are many things to do on Gallinore. It doesn't have to be horizontal or vertical, on the bed, in the air….."

Diana laughed. "You've thought about it a lot, haven't you?"

"You've no idea."

"Why not now?" Diana asked.

Kal shook his head. "I told you. I want you alone and we don't need everyone in the Embassy to hear it. At least not the first time."

It was tempting and Diana really wanted to, especially after what just happened but Diana had her responsibilities. "I really want to, but I can't do it. I'm on the roster this weekend for the Justice League."

"Damn."

"But I'm off next weekend."

Kal's eyes twinkled. "Really? I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Diana wrapped an arm around Kal's neck and kissed him. She loved kissing him. She was loving a lot of things about Kal and things were going so well for them but Diana wondered if Kal felt the same as she about her feelings towards him.

_Maybe it is too early to have such strong feelings but I can't help what I feel for Kal._

A rapid knocking pounded her door and ruined the nice mood Kal and Diana were creating. "Diana! It's Julia! There's breaking news on the television that you must see!"

Diana groaned as she buried her head in Kal's chest. "Oh, what horrible timing."

"Can't the other members of the Justice League handle it?" Kal asked. "Even you have off days."

Diana rolled over and pulled herself out of bed. "Julia wouldn't disturb me if she thought they could handle it."

Kal got out of bed and followed Diana out of her room. They went downstairs where many of the staff stood in front of a large screen television watching breaking news of an alien in Los Angeles crashing a movie premiere party.

"Kal, isn't that…"

"Lobo," Kal confirmed. He grimaced seeing his friend on the television laughing as he walked the red carpet. He could hear Lobo asking people if they've seen him. When the people ran in panic, Lobo aimed his cannon gun in the air and fired. "Yeah, it's him. What the fruck is he doing here?"

On the television, they could hear Lobo say, "Has anyone seen my buddy, Kal?" Lobo grabbed a famous Hollywood actress and pressed her against him. "You're cute. Have you ever got it on with an alien?"

"No….I'm….married," the actress shakily answered.

"Ah, frag. Taken woman." Instead of letting her go, Lobo kissed the woman passionately. The actress struggled and tried to push Lobo away but she was too weak against him. When he ended the kiss, he asked, "How do you feel about open relationships?" The actress fainted. Lobo dropped her. "Ah, Earthlings are weak." Lobo kept walking down the red carpet, asking if anyone knew how to reach Kal.

Julia was appalled at Lobo's behavior. "Kal, are you really friends with that monster?"

Right now, Kal wanted to say no but he couldn't deny the truth, "He's…..Maxima!"

She was here, too.

The reporter transition from Lobo to footage from an hour ago. Cell phone video caught Maxima shopping in a Beverly Hills store. Civilians stared as Maxima caused a scene. Clothes were scattered everywhere as Maxima tossed clothes anywhere she pleased, complaining about every piece of clothing she touched. "Is this the best fashion on his planet? How pathetic?"

"Hey, Sexy!' a bold young man approached Maxima. He put his arm around her. "Where have you been all my life?"

Maxima grabbed the man and tossed him through the store window. "That is not how you address Maxima, Queen of Almerac! Ugh! Repulsive man! Will someone tell me where I can find Kal? He's a bounty hunter! I hear he is parading around this planet as Superman!"

"Oh, fruck." Just when things were starting to look up. Kal ran a hand down his face. With those two on Earth, it only spelled trouble. "Let's get to L.A., Diana, and find out what they are doing here."

* * *

><p>AN: In DC Universe, Alcatraz is a prison for metahuman prison. For this story, I thought of Kal having the idea of building one there. I always thought if Superman ever went all out against the bad guys, they would be running scared with little chance of standing up against him. Put in a Superman who was a former space bounty hunter, makes it even harder for the bad guys on Earth.<p>

To my readers and reviewers, thank you so much for your patience. We're almost at the end! Got some Bruce and Diana, Diana and Steve, Lobo, Maxima and Kal, Diana and Maxima, Bruce and Zatanna, Mama Bear, humor, fluff and WTF stuff in the future.

Kal'garion: Don't know DC wants Superman to be one dimensional and have him leave the thinking to everyone else. His parents were scientists. He's from an advanced race. Even growing up on Earth, his brain will always be ahead.

Unoaranaya: Dogs do have a stronger sense of smell. If dogs can tell when women have that special time of the month, they can smell when you're doing the horizontal mambo. And I love Krypto.

Joe: Lex doesn't have hair. He doesn't have hands now thanks to Darkseid. Hmm. With Kal rounding up the bad guys, the Kents will be back in their home soon. Also given that Kal is hunting the Injustice League down, I don't think they would go after the Kents in fear of Kal's wrath.

Heliosion: Is that Simba for your avatar? Superman in this story grew up on a planet with two yellow suns. Therefore he absorbed twice as much solar energy as he would if he grew up on Earth. In Kingdom Come, Kryptonite didn't bother Superman anymore and Superman was in his late forties, early fifties? Kal is thirty in this story and when he left the planet he grew up on, he was 17 but was as powerful as he would be at 34 if he grew up on Earth. Add 13 years to that you get 47. So with that much yellow solar energy stored in him, Kryptonite wouldn't weaken him.

Ben: No, Diana is a little impatient having her way with Kal. Yeah, I love Krypto biting people. It's funny and you know they deserve it. LOL! Yeah, Lex is doomed. He can't rub his hand wickedly anymore. Darkseid's not happy with Kal and Diana as you can see. I'm gonna hide when a certain chapter comes out.

R: Superman in this story won't revert to the model of how he is portrayed in the comics. He'll be a good guy, a little softer from his portrayal in the beginning but no boy scout. It would be impossible and wrong to do a complete change.

Preston-Gal: Thank you so much. I really appreciated that coming from a BMWW fan. Most want to hang me but I thank you for being respectful and kindly voicing what you like to see more.

GenoBear: Lex isn't naïve. He's really arrogant. He thinks he can control anyone and have everything go the way he wants because it always do. There wasn't anyone to really challenge him. Not even the Justice League. Even though he knows Superman is strong, he still thinks he will get his way with him.


	22. Chapter 22

The Bounty Hunter

Part Twenty-Two

"Where the fragging hell is that puss?"

Lobo left the red carpet event as he continued to search for his friend. It had been a long time, nearly a year since he last saw him, when Kal had left Apokolips with Wonder Woman. Lobo had assumed Kal had slept with Wonder Woman and moved on to his next job. It was easy to assume that since Wonder Woman wanted to go with Kal instead of returning to Earth with her friends. Lobo had not expected Kal would still be on Earth. The Kal he knew never stayed on a planet too long. He was always on the move.

Until two days ago, Lobo thought Kal was somewhere in space on another job. He had been eating at Al's Diner watching an alien football game when a Nansian sat with him and asked what was going on with Kal, the Bounty Hunter. Lobo, who hadn't heard from Kal in nearly a year, questioned the Nansian. Lobo couldn't believe it when the Nansian told him Kal was working with Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, on Justice League business. He wasn't even calling himself Kal, the bounty hunter anymore. He wanted to be called Superman. Even more shocking, he didn't want payment for the work he was doing.

That wasn't the bounty hunter way. Lobo had to find out what was going on with his friend. Something was obviously wrong with Kal. Getting in touch with Maxima, she and Lobo headed for Earth to get some answers.

Once on Earth, Lobo and Maxima went their separate ways. They asked for Kal while causing destruction in their search for him. Lobo went to a large venue of bright lights, fancy cars and fancy dressed people walking on a red carpet. He went there assuming he could find his friend.

No such luck. He got cameras flashing on him and he made out with a pretty human. When no one could help him find Kal, Lobo left what he was told a movie premiere and searched elsewhere for his friend.

Lobo soon found himself on another expensive Hollywood street filled with expensive shops, boutiques and people dressing in fancy clothes. People ran from Lobo as he tried to talk to them. He grew aggravated with each reject. Lobo grumbled, "How am I gonna get answers if everyone keeps running away?"

A teen strolled by listening to music through his head set from his Iphone and simultaneously texting was oblivious to Lobo's presence and didn't have the sense to run. Lobo grabbed the teen with one hand, ripped off the ear plugs with another and said, "Hey! Where can I find Superman?"

The teen went from shocked to frighten in seconds. As soon as he started screaming, Lobo slapped his face. "Shut up! I'm tryin' to find Superman! Where is he?"

"I don't know where he lives! I only see him on TV!"

Lobo was getting frustrated. How many people would he have to go through before he found Kal? "Do you know how to reach him?"

"He only comes out when people need help!"

"Need help?" Lobo grinned. He dropped the teen and rubbed his hands together. "I can do that."

Lobo walked in the middle of the street, ignoring the honking and swerving cars. A car driving towards Lobo honked his horn but Lobo didn't move. The driver hit the brakes so he wouldn't hit Lobo but he was going too fast to stop. Lobo raised his foot and slammed it down on the hood of the car stopping it immediately. The frantic driver screamed as he got out and ran. Lobo picked up the car and tossed it in a store window.

He laughed as the car exploded and the building went up in flames. "Wow. What a cheap land vehicle to blow up so easily!"

Lobo was pummeled when a pair of strong feet hit his back. His face and body left a deep imprint on the concrete street. Lobo pushed himself on his knees. "Now you did it, you fragger!" He stood on his feet. He turned as he said, "No one hits the Main-Ugh!" the punch across his face sent Lobo ripping through four empty cars before he landed on the street again; this time on his back. Lobo sat up and shook his head. "Only one person can hit the Main Man like that!" His face lit up once he saw him, "Kal, buddy!"

Kal was not happy. His eyes were red and face tight as he approached him. "What the fruck do you think you're doing, Lobo?"

Lobo stared at his friend as he stood. He had heard about the uniform but still couldn't believe it. His friend no longer wore the jeans and a white tank top, but red boots, blue suit and a red cape. "What the frag are you wearin'?"

Kal didn't answer. He only rushed to Lobo and punched him again. What was wrong with his friend? Why was he causing needless destruction like this?

"Kal!" Diana called to him from four stores away, near a flaming building. The store she stood in front of was impaled with a burning car. "There are people trapped inside!"

Kal rushed to Diana. He looked inside the burning store. He saw a group of people trapped in a stockroom who would die once the fire reached them. Sprinklers above rained on the fire but did nothing to squelch it. Using his powerful lungs, Kal inhaled deeply and blew out the fire. What would have taken firefighters desperate minutes, only took Kal seconds to do. With the fire out, Kal pulled the charred car from the store window, dropped it on the street and stepped inside the store. Most of the place was torched. It smelled of thick smoke while the walls were painted with it. "Hello? It's safe to come out!"

The stockroom opened and five people stepped out, coughing heavily. While four people ran out of the store for air, one man stopped to speak, "Superman! My wife and I…" he tried to catch his breath only to cough, "The manager rushed us inside the stockroom. We just made it when the car crashed in and blew up." The man doubled over and coughed heavily again. Kal grabbed the man so he could take him outside where the air was fresher but the man stopped Kal. Kal was going to carry the man out when he heard the scream of a woman still inside the stockroom. "My wife…." The man coughed, pointing to the stockroom.

Kal went to the stockroom. Inside the wife, who was very pregnant, sat on the floor with a female staffer.

"She's in labor!" the staffer panicked. "When we were stuck in here, coughing and praying the fire didn't get to us, this lady went into labor!"

"I'm early!" the woman wailed. "I have two more weeks!" She clutched her stomach. "Help me. Save my baby."

Kal noticed the puddle of liquid and the wet stain on the woman's dress. Kal knelt next to the woman and gently told her, "I will take you to the hospital. Stay calm." He gathered the woman in his arms and carried her out of the stockroom. Her husband followed Kal outside. Diana, who was consoling the frightened people, spotted Kal coming out with the pregnant woman.

"She needs to get to the hospital, Diana."

"Kal!" Lobo called out as he approached. Now that he found his friend he wasn't going to be parted from him. "What's the frag gotten into you? What's with the cheap shots?"

Kal's eyes turned red again. If he wasn't holding the pregnant woman, he would be punching Lobo again.

Diana, seeing the tension on Kal's face at Lobo's arrival stepped forward. "I'll take her and her husband to the hospital," Diana offered. "You deal with Lobo."

Kal gently handed the pregnant woman to Diana. The husband put his arms around Diana's neck. Gently, Diana flew away to the nearest hospital.

Kal turned to Lobo. He was so angry with his friend. "You! What the fruck are you doing causing this? Do you know how many people you endangered? How many you could've killed?"

"I needed to get your attention." Lobo didn't see what he did wrong. "What's the frag is with you, going off the radar like that? I haven't heard from you in almost a year. You get a new identity and forget about your friend, Lobo?"

Seeing a crowd gathering, Kal knew they couldn't have this conversation here. He bet someone was recording this on their cell phones and it would only take seconds for it to reach the Internet where the media would have a field day with it. How much of this would affect the Justice League? Diana? Kal grabbed Lobo by the collar of his shirt and shot to the sky like a rocket.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Slow down!" Lobo was heard yelling as he flew off with Kal.

"Where's Maxima?" Kal growled. Not only did he have to get Lobo off the streets but he had to get Maxima, too!

"How should I know? We went different ways looking for you."

Kal flew over the city looking for Maxima. She was last seen in Beverly Hills shopping and causing a scene. Maybe she was still there. His instincts proved right as he spotted her in an expensive lingerie shop. Kal descended and dropped Lobo on the streets. "Stay here!"

Kal stepped in the store. Many of the sales attendants were hiding behind the counter in fear of Maxima. They didn't want to be around the Almerac Queen when she lost her temper. There was a sigh of relief from the women when they saw Kal step in the store. Maxima didn't notice Kal as she stood in front of a mirror. She held up a party dress, wondering if she should try it on.

"Trash." Maxima tossed it aside.

"Maxima!"

Maxima moved a few inches to the right and saw Kal's reflection in the mirror. Tall, strong, handsome Kal! She turned around drinking in the sight of him. _Oh, baby, why haven't I noticed how gorgeous Kal looks? That suit of his is so tight and reveals so much. I'm gonna have so much fun with him! I can't believe I wasted so much time on Lobo!_

"Kal!" Maxima giggled as she quickly crossed the room to Kal. "Oh, I missed you!" She jumped in his arms and planted a kiss on his lips.

Kal quickly pushed Maxima off him. "What the hell's the matter with you?" He wiped the back of his hand over his lips disgusted. Maxima kissed him! Annoying, insulting pain-in-the-ass Maxima kissed him! "Why did you kiss me?"

"Good question." Diana stood in the doorway of the shop. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she did not look happy.

"Diana," Kal left Maxima and went to Diana. "How's the pregnant woman?"

"I don't know. I left her with the doctors and rushed back because I thought you needed help." Looking at Maxima sashaying to Kal and wrapping an arm around him, Diana said, "Guess I was wrong."

"No, you're right." Kal yanked Maxima's arm off him. "What's your problem?"

"There's nothing wrong with me. It's you." Maxima put her hands on him again and Kal pulled her off him.

"Stop it." He pushed Maxima to Diana. "You hold her and I'll get Lobo so we can get out of here."

Maxima didn't want to be near Diana. She wanted Kal. She took a step toward Kal only to be yanked back with her red hair by Diana. Angry, Maxima turned to punch Diana but Kal caught her arm.

"No," he stopped her. "Just go with Diana. Please?" Kal insisted.

Maxima smiled. She never heard Kal say 'Please' before. An idea formed in her mind. This could work to her advantage. "All right," Maxima gave in. "But you're gonna make it up to me."

Maxima turned back to Diana. "Lead the way."

Diana had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>"Kal, are you sure it's a good idea bringing them here?"<p>

Kal and Diana stood outside a den in Kal's Fortress. Unlike Kal, Diana was clearly against this. It was bad enough Kal took Lobo in his home, but Maxima, too? It left an unpleasant taste in Diana's mouth.

"They are my friends, Diana. Besides, where would you have me put them? There's no other place on Earth they can go."

"How about they leave Earth?" Diana suggested. "They saw you. They know you are well. They can leave."

"I know you don't like them but Lobo was right about me disappearing. I haven't contacted him at all and he has been a friend to me during some tough times. He even helped us out with Darkseid. I owe him an explanation and a few days stay."

Diana softened her stance. "All right, but let's be clear. Only one of them is your friend. The other wants you as a lover."

"Hmm," Kal rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I didn't know Lobo leaned that way."

Diana smacked his chest while Kal laughed. "You know who I'm talking about."

"Yeah," Kal looked inside the room to see Maxima pacing as she talked with Lobo. Maxima gushed over Kal's looks and how he tasted in their kiss. Kal was grateful Diana's ears weren't so sharp. She wouldn't like to hear Maxima talking about him that way. "I don't know Maxima's game, but know you have nothing to worry about."

"I know," Diana said confidently. "I didn't like the sight of that woman kissing you."

"How do you think I feel? I had her lips on mine and she kissed Lobo. Her lips have been everywhere on Lobo." Kal shuddered still disgusted with the kiss. He would be brushing his teeth a long time tonight. "I heard the stories."

"Stories?" Diana raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. "You kiss and tell of your sexual escapades, too?"

Oh, he stepped in it now. "Sometimes when I hung out with Lobo and a few other bounty hunters, we swapped stories. It was a guy bragging thing." Diana looked away, disappointed in his behavior. "I was a different man. I don't kiss and tell now. Martha Kent taught me a lot."

"You didn't have much to tell until tonight."

Kal touched Diana's chin and turned her face to his. "That will be our secret."

Diana wasn't so sure it would remain that way. "How can I be so sure? You haven't seen Lobo in a year. What if you start talking again, fall back in your old habits with him?"

"You think I will revert to the man I was?" Kal read the conflicting emotions on her face. "You do, don't you?"

Diana didn't want to admit it but it was true. For a year, Kal was away from anything of his past, anything that could possibly change him back to the man he was. So much progress was made, Diana worried of a lapse. Having Lobo here was a true test of their relationship. It was a true test for Kal. With him being confronted with his past, he could return to it or say goodbye to it.

"I am," Diana quietly admitted. "I don't want to think that but you haven't faced your past and I don't know what will happen now that it has come back for you."

"Oh, Sweetness," Kal pulled Diana into a hug. Now he understood Diana's concern. "I can tell you I won't change but you have to believe that. You have to trust me." Kal squeezed Diana a little tighter. "We kept them alone long enough. Let's talk to them."

Kal opened the door. He allowed Diana to step in first. Maxima's face lit up when she saw Kal. She took a step in his direction. "Stay!" He ordered the Queen of Almerac and surprisingly, she stayed in her place. Kal was grateful. The last thing he needed was Maxima coming to give him another kiss and Diana fighting her.

To Lobo and Maxima, Kal said, "You two couldn't think of a better way to get my attention?"

Lobo sat on the sofa with his dirty boots on the coffee table. He scoffed at Kal. Who was he to get angry? "Don't get mad at us. You're the one who skipped out and forgot us. Last time I see you it's on Apokolips and I haven't heard from you since. It was like you were wiped out of the universe. Some friend you are."

"Sorry, but I was here, starting a new life."

"Sorry?" Lobo frowned at Kal. "When did you start apologizing?"

"Are you starting a new life with _her_?" Maxima scowled at Diana. Standing in a red and silver swimsuit with star spangled underwear and black boots, Maxima thought Diana was a hooker. "You've completely forgotten about us, Kal. What kind of friend does that?" She touched Kal's arm and sent a death glare to Diana. "What kind of woman keeps a man from his friends?"

Kal took his hands off Maxima again while Lobo laughed, "A hot woman that's who!" He raked his eyes over Diana. "Oh, yeah! I would forget about my friends in a hot second for a piece of that!"

Kal stepped in front of Diana. Not only would he have to keep Maxima's hands off him, he would have to keep Lobo away from Diana. "Back off."

"I'm joking," Lobo stood, leaving his dirty handprints, dirt from his clothes on Kal's clean sofa. He couldn't figure out his friend. He had changed so much in a year. "When did you become a hard ass? Why are you so pissed with us?"

"Because you hurt and almost killed innocent people just to get my attention! Did you even care what you were doing when you tossed that car in the building? People including a pregnant woman could've burned to death. That's why I'm pissed!"

Lobo stared at Kal for a long moment. Was that really the reason? "No, there has to be something else." Lobo got in Kal's face and sniffed. A faint scent teased his nostrils. Oddly, the scent radiated only on Kal's face. With his sharp alien nose, he could smell almost as good as Kal. Being the Main Man, he was very familiar with that scent but he never smelt something so strong and sweet. He laughed like a dirty old man. "Now I get it." He looked over Kal's shoulder to Diana. "You were in the middle of tasting her, weren't you?" Diana's eyes widened as her face flushed. "I can smell it on your face, Kal. She smells good. I bet she was tasty. No wonder you are pissed with us."

"Eww!" Maxima touched her lips. "You mean I tasted some of her when I kissed you? That's what I…." Maxima couldn't finish.

Lobo laughed at Maxima. "Got you hot and wet. Here you are praising how good a kisser Kal is, how he tasted like the finest wine you couldn't get enough of. I didn't know you were into women, too, Maxima. We could've had a lot more fun."

"Shut it!" Maxima yelled at Lobo. She picked up a chair and threw it at him. Kal and Lobo ducked out of the way and the chair broke against a wall. "It was only because it was mixed with Kal's sexy lips. Nothing more."

"Aphrodite's magic works both ways it seems," Kal teased Diana. "You are a very dangerous woman."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Oh, not that again. Aphrodite wouldn't bless me that way."

"So," Lobo wanted to get back to the topic at hand. "What's going on, Kal? You're wanna be like the Justice League. I knew you played on the good side but I didn't think you'd go this far."

"I've gone through a lot of changes this year, Lobo."

"Obviously." Lobo gave Kal's cape a flick. "I don't get it. What happened to you? What's this Superman business?"

Diana explained to Lobo, "Superman is his name now. He's no longer a bounty hunter. He's using his gifts to help others without profit."

"What's better than being a bounty hunter?" Lobo thought he and Kal had the best job in the universe but it was becoming evident only he thought that. Kal wanted to help people for free? It wasn't right.

"I can do more as Superman than being a bounty hunter," Kal tried to explain. "There are things I've learned about my birth parents, about myself that I can express as Superman."

"Well, zhuut, I don't know what the hell you mean but I ain't goin' anywhere for a while. You can tell your buddy, Lobo, all about it."

"A while?" Diana imagined horrible things happening if Lobo stayed _a while_. "How long do you plan to stay?"

She was hot, but Lobo didn't like Diana's interference. As far as he was concerned, this was between him and Kal. "I haven't seen my buddy in a year. I'm staying as long as I want. Kal and I need to catch up; have some fun on this planet." Lobo put a brotherly arm around Kal. "Don't let your woman get in the way of our fun."

Diana clenched her fists, using all her strength to keep cool. "You are very fortunate to be Kal's friend."

Lobo saw the fire in her eyes. _I bet she's hot in bed. _"Or what?" Lobo challenged Diana. "Are you gonna hit me? I love it when a woman hits me."

"Lobo," Kal warned his friend. "Back down. Do not make Diana angry. Better yet," Kal's eyes briefly flashed red, "Don't make me angry."

_Her puss must really be good to have Kal acting this way. I wish I could get some_. "Since I'm here, let's have some real fun. Take me to some clubs. We can pick up some ladies, have some drinks, start some fights…"

"We can't, Lobo. I don't do those things anymore." How to get his friend to understand he wasn't the same anymore? It was clear Lobo didn't get it but Kal was going to try. "I'm working with the Justice League now, and right now, we're in the middle of eliminating the Injustice League."

"Injustice League?"

"They are criminals on this planet."

"I can help with that." Criminals meant fighting and that got Lobo excited. "I can show them why I'm the Main Man."

"No!" Diana shouted. "After tonight, people think you _are _a member of the Injustice League!"

And yet, Kal saw the potential in Lobo helping out. "It's crazy but he could help." Diana kept saying 'no,' so Kal reminded her, "I didn't make the greatest first impression on this planet either."

"There's a difference between you and him and you know it." Adding on to her point, "We don't need him, Kal. We've taken down the top members of the Injustice League. The only ones left are the second and third level criminals who are hiding underground, who quit being criminals and who have turned themselves in to the police to avoid running into you."

Lobo chuckled as he congratulatory slapped Kal's back. "You got them so scared they are turning themselves in? You're almost as good as I am!"

Kal stepped away from Lobo. "You're not helping, Lobo." His friend was proud of him and his woman was angry with him. This was not a good position to be in and he was going to make it worst. "Diana, if I can show Lobo what I'm trying to do, he'll understand and he'll help in a good way."

Kal was being upbeat but Diana had a feeling it wouldn't work out that way. She didn't know Lobo as well as Kal but her instincts told her Lobo would make things worse for Kal. Unfortunately, Kal had to see that for himself.

"If you're going to go with this crazy idea and if you're going to let Lobo and Maxima stay here, you have to let the Kents know. They are staying here, too."

"Kents?" Lobo looked at Maxima who shrugged. "Who are they?"

Kal gave Lobo and Maxima a summary of his relationship with the Kents, their kidnapping by the Injustice League. When Kal finished, Lobo rubbed his hands eagerly. "I can show those fraggers not to hurt old people. Any enemies of yours are enemies of mine."

"And if the Kents looked after you so well, Lobo and I can be good houseguests. I am a Queen," Maxima praised herself. "I know how to behave."

Diana rolled her eyes.

"It's been a long trip and I'm tired," Maxima cozied to Kal again by wrapping an arm around his and rubbing her head against his shoulder. "Where do _we_ bunk?"

Once more Kal pried Maxima off him. "You and Lobo can bunk on the opposite end of the third floor. No offense but I think you two need to be isolated together."

"Lobo and I don't share beds as much anymore," Maxima informed Kal. "It's a pity since this body is made for loving and I see someone who can finally give this hot, desirable body the hard, pounding loving it needs."

Maxima wasn't shy as she slowly moved her hand over her neck, over a breast, pass her stomach towards her center in a very suggestive manner. Everyone knew Maxima was referring to Kal and Diana had enough. How dare this woman continuously flirt with Kal in front of Diana?

"How can a Queen behave so callously and disrespectfully? More than once Kal has rejected your advances and yet you continue to throw yourself at him in front of me!" Diana prayed for Athena's wisdom for she was ready to throw Maxima out of Kal's Fortress.

Maxima looked at Diana as if she was beneath her. "And who are you?"

"I am Kal's lady."

Maxima snickered, which turned to into giggles before growing into boisterous laughter. "You? The hooker?"

"I am _not_ a hooker!"

That was news to the Queen of Almerac. "You're dressed like one."

"That's enough, Maxima." Kal never liked Maxima's mouth and he hated it even more she was using it to spew her venom at Diana. "Don't insult Diana and don't you dare do it in front of me or you will be sleeping outside with the polar bears."

Kal's anger aroused Maxima. "Oooo, I like a feisty man. Tell me, Kal. Have you a commitment ceremony with the hoo-, er, Diana?"

"No."

Maxima's eyes sparkled. "Then you're still free and I still have a chance."

"No, you don't," What was wrong with this woman? Diana didn't understand her. "You don't understand."

"No, it's you who don't understand." Maxima was done being, in her own way, kind. She was ready to put Diana in her place. "You had a year to claim Kal as yours and you didn't. I never noticed Kal before since he was hairy but if I knew under all that hair he was a devastating gorgeous man, I would never let such a fine specimen of a male get away, and since you haven't put your claim on Kal, I challenge you to him."

Diana put up her arms ready to throw down. "I accept that challenge."

"Whoo! Yeah!" Lobo hollered. "Catfight!" Lobo quickly pushed the sofa and coffee table against the wall. "Okay. We got enough room now. Hey, Kal, do you have some hot oil?"

Kal stepped between the two women. "There will be no fighting!"

"Why not?" Lobo protested. "What's wrong with you? Two hot women are gonna fight over you and you don't want to see that?"

Kal ignored Lobo as he firmly told Maxima. "I'm with Diana. I don't want you, Maxima."

One can never say Maxima lacked confidence. "You say that because you haven't had me. I know it was hard resisting me because I was with Lobo but when we argued, I could see you wanted me then. I'm giving you the privilege to finally have me."

"This is why I always found you a pain in the ass. Your arrogance has no limits. I never wanted you, Maxima! I'm with Diana and I only want to be with Diana! Save whatever dignity you have and back down!"

The door opened; Jonathan and Martha Kent stepped in with Krypto leading the way. "Kal, Jonathan and I heard yelling and Krypto's-Oh!" Martha stopped when she saw Maxima and Lobo. "Excuse me."

Lobo knelt to greet Krypto who happily went to him. "Long time no see, buddy!"

Jonathan took in Krypto's warm greeting to Lobo. "That explains Krypto's behavior."

"You must be the Kents," Maxima easily deduced. Maxima curtsied while warmly smiled at the Kents. "Hello, I'm Queen Maxima of Almerac and this is Lobo. We're Kal's friend and he has so kindly invited us to stay with him to catch up since we terribly missed him over the year. Lobo and I look forward to getting to know you well. Any friend of Kal's is a friend of me and Lobo."

Diana and Kal wore the same dumbfounded expression at the change in Maxima. "That's the first time I've heard you speak so eloquently."

"So you're Lobo," Martha smiled though she was nervous meeting the alien bounty hunter. Jonathan and Martha were aware of Lobo through Kal's stories. They never thought they would meet him much less share the Fortress with him.

"Yeah." Kal rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "They'll be here for a few days, but you'd hardly see them."

"Why you gotta say it like that, Kal?" Lobo whined. "You make it sound like you don't want us around them?"

"You're loud and crass."

"I can behave." Lobo dropped back on the sofa, put his feet on the coffee table and let out a loud belch. "It's gonna be fine, Kal."

Kal squeezed the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long stay.

* * *

><p>Steppenwolf peeked through the tiny crack left by the partially opened doors of Darkseid's throne room. The ruler of Apokolips sat on his throne brooding, watching images of Diana and Kal earlier that night at the Embassy. Darkseid kidnapped and controlled several scientists from different planets. They only had one will. Darkseid's. They spent their days in their labs working on the latest scientific technology Darkseid could use. Their latest invention-tiny moving cameras no bigger than contact lenses—traveled unnoticed throughout the Embassy, spying on Diana.<p>

Diana was gorgeous in her yellow gown as she talked to her guests with Kal at her side. Darkseid grinded his teeth whenever Kal touched Diana. His eyes burned whenever the former bounty hunter showered affection on Diana. With each kiss, it was as if Kal was marking Diana as his and mocking Darkseid he didn't have her.

Steppenwolf turned to Desaad, whispering. "You didn't show the images of her bedroom where Kal-El pleasured Wonder Woman, did you?"

"Are you insane?" Desaad hissed. "I was in the room with our Master when he killed all the parademons in his sight when he saw Kal-El and Wonder Woman kissing. If Darkseid saw Kal-El pleasuring Wonder Woman, I don't think any of us would be alive. Our Master's obsession with Wonder Woman is very puzzling."

"Puzzling?" Steppenwolf pulled Desaad further away from the doors in fear Darkseid would hear them. "It's foolish. Wonder Woman's beautiful but nothing to be obsessive over."

"She is the God's golden child so to speak. There was a point where Zeus even wanted her. You know how our Master always wants what he supposedly can't have." Speaking like this was treason and death but Desaad couldn't hold his thoughts in any longer. "Darkseid has carefully plotted his revenge on Kal-El and Wonder Woman. He doesn't want anything to go wrong. _I_ don't want anything to go wrong. If it does, our deaths will be imminent."

Steppenwolf agreed. He knew he was on the chopping block first. "I know. That's why I must see him. I've learned Lobo and Queen Maxima have arrived on Earth. Darkseid must know immediately." Steppenwolf swallowed. "I must tell our Master."

"Good luck," and Desaad slithered away. He didn't want to be nearby when Darkseid exploded at the news.

Steppenwolf couldn't blame Desaad for leaving so abruptly. He would if he could, too. Stepping inside, Steppenwolf took brisk confident steps before kneeling at Darkseid's throne. "Great Darkseid, I bring news from Earth." He took in a deep breath. "News that could be trouble for your plans against Kal-El and Wonder Woman."

Darkseid looked away from Diana's image and turned to his nephew. "What trouble?"

"Lobo and Queen Maxima arrived on Earth last night. They were confronted by Kal-El and Wonder Woman and left with them. We… we lost track of them but we think they are somewhere in the Arctic region. We also think Kal-El's home is in the area. Many times we've tracked him flying north and coming from that direction when he aids the Earthlings."

Darkseid stepped down his throne, calmly taking in the news. "Thanks to the idiot Earthling, Kal-El has certainly beefed up security surrounding his home. With all the technology of the universe at his disposal, even Kal-El would detect my attack of his home."

"He is only a bounty hunter…." Steppenwolf said.

"He is not like any of the bounty hunters in the universe. He's intelligent, shrewd. He is always prepared and steps ahead of his enemy or bounty." And Darkseid hated he did not have Kal under his power. Kal would've been valuable soldier in his organization. He could've replaced Steppenwolf. "I made the error in not seeing his betrayal. I won't make that mistake again."

"Lobo and Queen Maxima must be dealt with swiftly," Steppenwolf reminded Darkseid. "Their sudden arrival on Apokolips cost us dearly. We can't have them ruining in your plans."

"That is why you will deal with them," Darkseid decreed. "You are family, you are General of my armies but I will not tolerate failure from you. Anyone who costs me Wonder Woman as mine will die."

Steppenwolf bowed accepting the order. "Death is the only suitable punishment for my failure, Great Darkseid." _Gods, his obsession is making him crazier by the day._

* * *

><p>The following morning, Diana sat on the sofa in her Embassy office watching the press conference given by Kal in L.A. He was doing his best calming the public's fears of the arrival of Lobo and Maxima. He admitted they were his friends, they were sorry for the damages and that he and Krypto would clean up the mess Lobo and Maxima created.<p>

Donna was also in the room but she stood with her arms crossed over her chest, fuming. "Kal's taking it all on himself. Kal should be making Lobo and Maxima clean up the mess they created."

"Think about it, Donna. Can you picture someone loud and crass like Lobo and one as arrogant and haughty as Maxima cleaning up their destruction in Los Angeles?"

Donna thought about it for a moment then sat on the arm of the sofa, sulking. "No."

"They would do more harm than good cleaning up." Diana added, "And with Kal in L.A., Maxima can't chase him around his home."

"Speaking of that, are you insane? How can you allow that man eater to stay with Kal in his home?"

Leaving Kal's home last night, Diana did question her sanity for doing so but waking up this morning she knew she made the right decision. "It's his home not mine. I can't tell Kal who he can have in his home."

"Like Hades you can't! You're his lady. You have power in your relationship."

"That doesn't mean I should abuse it. I told Kal Lobo and Maxima shouldn't stay and they should leave but now I realize it's not my place to do. Kal feels guilty for not contacting Lobo this past year so he's letting them stay. Maxima's an unwelcomed package. I don't agree with it because I think it will backfire but it's his decision."

"Ugh!" Donna rolled her eyes. "Sure be all fair. Once Kal finishes in L.A., he will go back home and Maxima will be there. She will put the moves on Kal then."

Of course she will but Diana knew Kal. "Maxima's like the superhero groupies who constantly throw themselves at Kal. He's not interested. Also, with the Kents there, Maxima's being on her best behavior. She's trying to impress them." Diana rolled her eyes thinking of how kindly Maxima behaved in front of the Kents last night.

"This groupie is sleeping in Kal's home and I'm sure her sweet behavior goes out the door once the Kents go to bed." Donna couldn't believe her sister was behaving so coolly about this. She chalked it up to her sister being inexperienced in relationships. If it were her, she would be watching Maxima like a hawk. "How far is Maxima's room from Kal's bedroom?"

"They're not on the same floor and she doesn't know where Kal's room is."

On the television, a reporter asked, "Hey, Superman, are you and Woman Woman dating now?"

Diana cringed in her seat. "I knew they wouldn't stay on topic. I hope Kal keeps his cool."

Kal responded, "Yes, we are."

Another reporter asked, "Is she angry with you for having rowdy fans and damaging her rep by associating with you?"

"Ouch!" Donna cringed with her sister. "That's low."

Diana clasped her hands in a praying gesture. "Keep it together, Kal. Don't let him get to you."

"No. Did your wife let you out of the house in those crappy clothes?" Kal asked. "This is press conference where you will be on television. Why are you dressed like an exploding piñata?"

The cameras focused on the reporter dressed in a purple suit, neon orange shirt and a rainbow colored tie. Reporters around him were chuckling while the colorfully dressed reporter said, "Um, I'm not married."

"Obviously," Kal looked away from the reporter and directed everyone, "Can we focus on why the press conference is being held? Anymore questions about myself and Wonder Woman, know I will ask about you and any woman in your life."

Donna chuckled as she saw some reporters look visibly uncomfortable. "He got them."

Diana smiled proud of Kal. "He did and he kept his cool."

Now the press conference was back on topic, Donna asked, "Did Maxima always like Kal?"

"No. Maxima always insulted and put him down. Kal only tolerated Maxima because she dated Lobo. She took noticed of him when Kal shaved his face and cut his hair."

"Hmm," Donna mused. "So, you two _do _have something in common."

Diana grabbed a pillow from her sofa and threw it at Donna, smacking the Amazon's face and knocking Donna to the floor. Grimacing, Donna sat up. She clutched the pillow to her body so Diana couldn't use it again. "Calling it as I see it, Sis."

Diana focused on the press conference. "Call it something else."

Donna sat on the arm of the sofa again. "So, if Maxima's chasing Kal, what does Lobo have to say about it?"

"He doesn't care. He and Maxima aren't dating anymore. According to Kal, they are friends with benefits."

"What's the benefit sleeping with Lobo?" Donna made a disgusted face. "At least Maxima has her looks."

"A beautiful woman with a foul mouth has a limited appeal."

Whatever appeal Maxima did have, it wore off its welcome with Diana. "Enough about them. How was your night with Kal? If it wasn't for Lobo and Maxima you two would've been the talk of the news as it was the first official appearance of you two as a couple."

Diana relaxed as the topic had changed to something more positive. She turned to her sister, forgetting the press conference. "It was lovely. Even with the few stares and gossip of Kal's past, we had a wonderful time. Many were praising us for coming down hard on the Injustice League. A visitor from Metropolis told me he took a stroll at night and didn't worry about being mugged. It was the first time he did so in five years."

"I know it's been a few months but it does seem like the tide is turning in our battles against the Injustice League, Diana."

Diana agreed with her sister. "It seems like peace can be possible. It's still a long road of course but knocking down the Injustice League has been a huge blow to criminals all over the world."

"And how is dating, Kal?" Donna asked. "You seemed different, happier these past months."

"I am," Diana admitted. She couldn't hide the smile on her face. "Kal and I have our occasional spats but I've never been happier or comfortable with a man. I can talk to him about anything. I don't always have to be on guard. I don't have to be careful on what I say. I couldn't even if tried. With Kal, everything comes out. Even in battle, I don't have to worry about him." She laughed. "He's concern with me even though he knows I can take care of myself. It's a nice feeling not always being guarded, letting someone to shoulder your problems."

Her sister was glowing. Donna was happy for Diana. She never saw her this way. "How does he make you feel?"

"Crazy, excited, happy, spontaneous, safe. I know the last one doesn't make sense but I feel an overwhelming sense of peace around Kal that I feel safe. I don't know how to describe it."

"Are you in love with him?"

Diana was quiet for a long moment before confessing. "Yes. I'm not sure when it happened. I don't know if it happened six months when we were away from each other or during the beginnings of our courtship but I have fallen in love with Kal. I'm changing, Donna. I'm not the same woman I was before I met Kal and I love it. I love Kal, Donna. It's exciting and scary to love a man." Diana hugged herself anxious of her new feelings. "Is this what Mother felt when she fell for Heracles? For the first time, I understand her fear in loving a man. Love is a very powerful feeling but I'm not afraid. I welcome the feelings. I know I can trust Kal not to hurt me."

"Oh," Donna sniffled. She embraced her sister. "I'm so happy for you, Diana. I'm happy for you and Kal. I hated him for kidnapping you but he has changed and I think he's a great guy and I know you two can be happy together. Have you told him? Has he told you how he feels?"

"He hasn't told me," and Diana wasn't disappointed. "But I think he is. Kal and I have made plans to get away the following weekend-"

Donna's joyous screams prevented Diana from saying anymore. She had to clamp a hand over Donna's mouth. "Why are you screaming?"

Donna pulled her sister's hand from her mouth. "You and Kal going away for the weekend _is_ a big step. You're taking the plunge."

"Do you have to say it like that?"

Donna shook her head. Her sister always had to be proper. "It's not like I said fruck, horizontal mambo, or speak in our native tongue, '_oipho_'" Donna grinned wickedly, "Tell me, Diana. Are you gonna say, '_Skata mou_, Kal. _Skata mou_ fast and hard."

Diana grabbed the pillow and smacked her giggling sister. "Oh, stop it. I won't be so crude."

Donna kept laughing as she fell on the floor again. "You never know what you say in the heat of the moment."

"I won't know anytime soon. With Lobo and Maxima here, Kal and I can't getaway."

Donna stopped laughing. She sat up, holding her upper body up by her elbows. "No. You can't let them ruin your plans. I can keep an eye on them. I'm sure I can get Wally's help for the night. Maybe J'onn can take the Kents off your hands so you and Kal will be alone in Kal's home."

Tempting but Diana didn't want to inconvenience everyone so she and Kal can be alone. "Kal and I want to go off world. We can't leave the planet with Lobo and Maxima here."

Oh. That did change things. "You have a point, but there has to be a way."

Diana dismissed the idea. As far as she was concerned, the plans were dead. "No, we'll wait. What's a little more time?"

A little more time? Sometimes Donna didn't understand her sister. "How long has Kal waited for you?"

Diana knew what Donna meant though she didn't understand her sister's line of thinking. "I don't know the exact time but it's been over a year for him."

"It's a miracle he hasn't gone up the walls." Donna wasn't sure if she was shocked or impressed with Kal and his patience for Diana. He truly loved his sister to wait for her. "He's an alpha male, Diana. He's very passionate, bold… To hold off for you….not many men are like that."

Diana rolled her eyes. She knew what Donna was going to say. "Kal isn't like the men here. He is very patient and has a lot of control. In fact, he had forgone his own pleasure to—never mind." Donna didn't need to know that.

But it was too late. Donna knew something transpired between Diana and Kal and Donna wanted to know. She jumped back on the sofa. "Oh, you are not leaving me out of this. I'm your sister."

That was the problem. She knew Donna so well and she knew what she was thinking now. "What happens between Kal and I stays between us."

"Except when it comes to a sister who always had your back." Oooh, something really big and really hot happened between Diana and Kal. Donna couldn't believe Diana would leave her out of the juicy details. _Fine. Be that way. I'll guess it. _"He went down on you, didn't he?"

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Diana was quiet for too long. The longer her silence, the wider Donna's grin spread on her face. Diana tried to sway Donna with, "What makes you say that?" But she spoke too late. Donna knew.

"You won't say what you and Kal did but admitted it wasn't horizontal sex. This is the next obvious thing. If you made out, you would've said so. So," Donna gently coaxed, "how was it? I won't tell. I bet he was good. I could've passed out the first time Wally went down on me. With those fast fingers and tongue of his…Ohh!" Donna moaned aloud. Just thinking about it, got her hot. "Kal moves very fast, too, and from what I understand is very experienced. I bet he had you screaming and writhing."

"Wait. You and Wally…?" Diana was almost speechless. She knew Donna and Wally were dating but she didn't know the relationship had progressed so fast. "You two have been dating almost as long as Kal and I have."

"We've been friends for years, Diana. I had a crush on Wally for the longest time and Wally was so intimidated to date me. Besides, why wait on what we both want?" Donna giggled. "Wally looked ready to faint when I told him I wanted him. I'm sure Kal won't be that way. He may rip off your clothes and throw you on the bed!"

"Ugh!" Diana sighed disgusted. "Kal won't be that way. That's so barbaric, Donna!"

"Maybe but Kal is very manly. When I saw the hairy pictures of him, I thought he looked like rogue barbarian. Given how he's changed and how he cares for you, I'm telling you, you're in for a good time with a man like Kal." Donna spoke as if she was psychic on the matter. "I know he was good when he serviced you so spill. I told you about Wally."

"You volunteered that. I didn't ask."

"Come on," Donna whined. "A woman shouldn't keep stuff like this to herself."

Donna would keep harassing her until she knew. Unfortunately, Lobo knew but that was on no part due to her or Kal. What's the harm of her sister knowing? At least she could be trusted. "It was beyond anything I felt before. I didn't understand my body. I had no control over it. It was nice to not be in control and just feel, just love what Kal was doing, love what my body was doing. I wanted to return the feelings but Kal said his could wait."

"He suggested you two go away, didn't he?" Diana nodded. "He's running out of patience."

"He's not the only one," Diana admitted breathlessly. "I know I'm patient to wait but when we _are_ finally alone, he won't be the only one ready to attack. I've thought about doing things to Kal I never thought of doing to any other man. There are things I want him to do to me that I never imagined a man doing. I even had thoughts of him and I together in my bedroom at the Embassy, on Themyscira, in his home. I even pictured him in my shower once."

"Wow." When Diana was honest and open with herself, even Donna was taken back what was coming out. She was happy and proud of her sister becoming more of a woman. "This is you when you are a woman. This is you acting of your own free will and not worrying what others, what our mother thinks. I love it."

Mother. A twinge of guilt tugged Diana's heart. "To be honest, I haven't thought much of mother and her opinion of me since we've talked. I haven't seen her. I haven't been a good daughter not speaking with her."

"She hasn't approached you either," Donna reminded her.

"As her daughter and heir, I should make the first step. Mother has accepted my dating Kal even though she doesn't approve. I should rectify our distance before I leave with Kal."

"If Mother learns about Lobo and Maxima, she won't be happy." Donna could hear her mother preaching she was right and Diana was wrong about Kal. She decided to not be there when that happened.

As if reading her mind, Diana said, "And you're coming with me, Donna. You should be open with your relationship with Wally to our mother." Donna tried to protest. "I don't care if I have to drag you, you're coming with me."

Donna could fight her sister but Donna knew Diana would defeat her and drag her kicking and screaming to see their mother. Better to meet her mother with her beau with her dignity intact than a spoiled child. "I hate it when you want to be responsible."

* * *

><p>Bruce opened his eyes to warm body snuggling against him and a sea of black hair blinding him. It happened again. He slept with Zatanna. Bruce wasn't sure how it happened. He was working in his cave when Zatanna showed up. He told her to leave as he was busy. She ignored the order and turned his chair around. He told her he didn't have time for her games. She kissed him. He told her to go away. She sat on his lap and kissed him again. Next thing he knew Zatanna was riding him in his chair, again in his bed and then he had his turn for riding.<p>

_She got me in bed without saying a word. _

Bruce was always in control when he slept with women. It was never the other way of around. It was an odd feeling to have the tables turned on him. He never got himself in that position with a woman and thought if he did, he would hate it but now that he had experienced it, Bruce didn't mind at all. He wondered if Zatanna was the reason. The feelings he had for Zatanna were dangerous. She was bright, beautiful, powerful but vulnerable at times. She knew his secrets, all his sides. He couldn't intimidate her with his scowl or growls that would send many members of the Justice League running. She stood toe to toe with him. He always kept Zatanna at bay, avoided her innocent crush for a reason, squelch any growing feelings for her. He would eventually hurt her as he would any woman who got too close to him. He didn't think it would be the other way around.

_What's wrong with me?_

A firm knock on his bedroom door jolted Bruce from his thoughts.

"Master Bruce, are you awake?"

"Yeah," Bruce grumbled as pulled himself up. What time was it? Sunlight shined through the cream curtains. It was morning but how late was it? He vaguely remembered the clock being something after five during their last session. Bruce swung his legs over the bed onto the covers which laid on the floor. He couldn't recall when _that_ happened. "Give me a second."

Bruce stood, wincing at the pain in his back. He thought back to what caused that. They were in the shower and his back was against the knobs. He could feel the imprint on his back. "Never again," he groaned. As he slipped on his robe, Bruce stared at Zatanna. She slept naked without any sheet covering her. Every inch of her perfection was revealed to him. It would've been an erotic look and not amusing were it not for the several foiled wrappings on his bed. Zatanna even had one in her hair. Bruce made a note to tidy up before Alfred cleaned later. He was a man but still felt embarrassment when Alfred found condoms or any foiled wrappings in the trash. This was a man who changed his diapers after all!

Bruce opened the door wide enough to slip out without Alfred seeing his nude sleeping partner in his bed. "Good Morning, Alfred." He yawned, trying to fight off the last of his sleep.

Alfred found it amusing Bruce was trying to be discreet. He was well aware of Bruce's activities but for Bruce's sake he would feign innocence. "Princess Diana is here."

"Diana?" His sleepiness was gone as her sudden presence awaken him. "Why?"

"She didn't say but I assume she is here to talk about last night."

Last night? How did she find out about him and Zatanna? What did she care? Wouldn't she be happy for them?

"She's in the sitting room," Alfred told Bruce. He turned away. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Diana sat on the sofa waiting for Bruce. Ten minutes have passed. Bruce was punctual in meeting her whenever she stopped by even unannounced. Why was he late? Hearing footsteps from the stairs, Diana stood and turned watching Bruce descend from the stairs. She was puzzled with Bruce's attire. He was wearing a robe. It was almost eleven. Even when he worked at night as Batman, Bruce was up by nine. "Sleeping in?"

"Not everyone has boundless energy like you, Diana. Even I need to rest." Especially after last night.

Why was he so irritable? "I didn't mean to imply anything." He was in a bad mood. _He's probably upset with Lobo and Maxima. No doubt he blames Kal and me. _"If you slept in, I assume you missed the press conference."

Frowning, Bruce almost said, "Press conference?" but didn't. "Yes. I was asleep. I know you invited Kal to the gala at the Embassy last night. Why did you need to make a press conference to confirm you and Superman are dating?"

Now it was Diana's turn to frown. "No. It was about last night. Surely you know what happened?"

So, Diana didn't know about him and Zatanna. What happened last night? Was there an invasion? No. He would've been contacted for that. Did Superman betray them? No. He would've been told that, too.

"You don't know, do you?" Diana saw the blank stare on his face. "How is it _you_ don't know?"

Bruce growled, irritated. He always had to know everything. He hated being out of the loop. "Well, I don't. Just tell me."

Diana was amused. "One surprise after another. Lobo and Maxima arrived in Los Angeles last night. They caused a lot of trouble and destruction. Kal had a press conference this morning and he's promised to clean up the mess they made."

Bruce took the news in before making a snarky reply. "Is it too late to say I told you so?"

_How long has he been sitting on that_? "Kal was very upset with Lobo and Maxima.

Bruce continued down the stairs. "He should've chosen better friends."

Diana left the sofa and went to the bottom of the stairs. "Given Kal's upbringing, I won't judge him on his friends. He was a different person. You shouldn't judge either but you will."

"That's right." Bruce reached the bottom of the stairs where Diana waited. "So, why are you here?"

"Lobo and Maxima are staying with Kal while on Earth and promised to be on their best behavior. I don't know how long they will stay but please don't do anything stupid such as spying on them or plot ways to take them down. It won't work. Kal and I will deal with Lobo and Maxima if they get out of hand."

Bruce didn't like that. "Why not? You don't think I can't stop them."

In truth, no, but Diana didn't want to hurt Bruce's pride. "I will be concerned for your safety if you do so. Bruce, you recovered from a major injury last year. Don't tempt fate again. Besides," Diana smiled, trying to spin the conversation. "your bed partner will be lonely if you get hurt again."

The blood drained from Bruce's face. "You know?"

Diana affectionately tapped Bruce's cheek. Bruce wasn't the only great detective. "Bruce, either you are suffering from the worst case of bed bugs bites or your lover is a biter. That's why you didn't know what happened last night. Sorry I interrupted your fun. I'll let myself out."

As soon as Diana left, Bruce ran up the stairs to a hall mirror. Red bite marks were on his neck and chest that wasn't covered by his robe. Bruce banged his head against the mirror feeling completely stupid.

_Thanks for letting me know, Alfred._

"You could've gone easier on Diana." Zatanna leaned against the doorway wearing a white fluffy robe. "She didn't expect Lobo and Maxima to drop in any more than Kal."

Bruce pulled back from the mirror annoyed with Zatanna. "You knew about last night and didn't tell me. Did you come over to distract me?"

Zatanna's face darkened. "You think I came to distract you? You know, Bruce, if I wasn't so calm now, I'd strip you and transport you naked to Gotham Times Square! I came because I wanted to spend time with you. I only found out about last night this morning when I checked my phone!" She held up the smartphone as evidence and threw it at Bruce who caught it. "Dinah sent me a text and a video link, you stupid ass!"

Bruce looked down at the phone. Zatanna told the truth. The text from Dinah came from this morning as did the video link. He looked away from the video of Lobo and Maxima's destruction when Zatanna slammed his bedroom door. A click told him Zatanna locked him out.

Bruce turned the doorknob. He couldn't believe it. "You locked me out!"

"The Great Detective strikes again!"

Bruce pulled on the doorknob. He lost his control over sex with her. He would be damned if he was going to lose control of his bedroom, too. "Open this door!"

"Apologize for being an ass!" Zatanna yelled back.

Bruce opened his mouth to yell back but calmed down and spoke in his charming voice that worked with the ladies, "But Zatanna, isn't it easier if I do so face to face? You can look in my eyes and see I'm being truthful when I apologize."

"That Wayne charm doesn't work on me, Bruce!"

"Dammit."

Alfred, hearing the noise upstairs, returned. He didn't say anything to Bruce. He handed him the spare key he had to Bruce's room and returned downstairs.

Bruce silently thanked Alfred and unlocked the door. He was ready to yell at Zatanna for her behavior but stopped himself when he saw Zatanna sitting on his bed. She looked up startled he got in the room. Seeing the red eyes and tears on Zatanna's face cut Bruce's heart.

_Bruce Wayne, you are an ass._

All his anger went out like a deflated balloon only to be filled with guilt. "I'm sorry," Bruce apologized. "I jumped to the wrong conclusion. I was," this was hard to say, "wrong."

Zatanna wiped the tears away. "Forget it."

"I won't. I was wrong. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusion like that."

"Why not? You had a reason to. In your paranoid mind, you probably think this is a game. We have sex but don't talk about it and I'm the blame for that." Zatanna sighed. "No wonder you questioned my behavior. We haven't been on a date," she groused. "We go straight to the sex. Not that it has ever been bad."

"Yeah," Bruce kissed Zatanna's covered shoulder to make her feel better. "All started by you."

"So, if I let you take the lead, what would you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's very simple, Bruce. Would you stop this between us or keep it going? We're compatible on a sexual level. We're compatible when we're not having sex. I know all sides of you. I'm not an immortal Princess who can take anything but I'm quite powerful."

"Diana has nothing to do with it," Bruce said. "It never had anything to do with her."

It was a relief for Zatanna to hear that. It gave her more confidence. "You know I'm not worried of getting hurt by you or you putting your mission over me, over us. What's the harm in a date once in a while? It doesn't have to be dinner. I'd see through the bull of your Wayne charm. A date could be us sparring, us on a stakeout, skydiving. Anything."

The thought of him and Zatanna testing the waters past friendship or sex with benefits caused him to panic. "I'm busy."

Zatanna wasn't surprised with his rejection. She knew what scared him. "The world is changing, Bruce. The Injustice League forces are dwindling. The ones not captured are quitting the bad guy business or in hiding. Criminals _want _to stay in Arkham Asylum. Soon Gotham, maybe the world, won't need Batman anymore, and when they don't, what are you gonna do then? Will you continue to keep everyone at arm's reach?"

Zatanna disappeared in the bathroom to shower leaving Bruce to his thoughts. Bruce never thought it was possible but with Kal and the Justice League, they have been cracking down on the Injustice League and crime in their own cities. Criminals were scared. Worst, they feared Kal more than him, Batman. That nagged Bruce but the end result with the criminals scared left him okay with that. The world was changing. It was changing into a possible future without Batman. There could be a time where he would have to hang up being Batman and his body wouldn't be ready to quit on him. What would he do then? Would he continue to isolate himself from the world, from relationships or take a chance at happiness?

* * *

><p>Diana sat in Steve Trevor's office watching spliced images of Lobo and Maxima in Los Angeles. Diana cringed at Lobo throwing a car in a boutique. She was sickened at the car and boutique going up in flames. Everyone made it out of the terrible incident alive but it was still disturbing to see. She couldn't understand why Steve was making her watch this. She saw it live.<p>

The last time Diana saw Steve it was days after her return from being kidnapped. Like everyone who knew her, Steve was deeply concerned with Diana being missing and wasn't ready to believe Diana was well until he saw her. Diana kept the details of her kidnapping to a minimum, never revealing much of her kidnapper. Steve thought the experience was too traumatic for Diana to speak of until he learned of Kal's past through Lois Lane's article. Ever since, he was concerned of Kal's influence over Diana and like many in the government, was suspicious of Kal, the bounty hunter or Superman as he preferred to go by.

Steve turned the spliced video off. "What happened with the pregnant woman?"

Kal informed her of the mother-to-be when he returned from L.A. yesterday. "She had a healthy son. They are both all right."

"That's good, but you know Superman being friends with those two doesn't help his cause or his bid on Alcatraz."

"You shouldn't judge Superman on his friends. Look at the deeds he has done."

"It would've been nice to have Superman here in person to list those deeds and his proposals for Alcatraz but he is not here. He sent you."

If Lobo and Maxima hadn't arrived, he would be with Diana. "Superman wanted to come but he is busy with his new guests," Diana explained. She handed Steve a flash drive. "Everything Kal wants to do to Alcatraz is on here. It'll answer any questions you will have."

Steve pocket the flash drive. "Then why didn't you drop this off and leave? I'm sure this will speak for itself. Are you here giving support to Superman as an ally or as his girlfriend?"

From his curt tone, Diana realized Steve was bothered by her relationship with Kal. She hoped he wouldn't be. They were friends and maintained that friendship after their failed date. Steve never appeared jealous of any of the men she dated after him. "I know doubts and concerns for Superman returned with the arrival of Lobo and Maxima."

"Friends tell you a lot about a person, Diana."

If it was hard to convince Steve, Diana knew she faced stronger oppositions in the government. "Yes, but Superman hasn't been in contact with them for a year. He's changed."

A year of good deeds wasn't enough. Steve saw the video of Kal attacking the Justice League. Those images were hard to forget. So was the thought Diana being kidnapped by Kal. Steve's voice dripped with sarcasm. "He's changed because he's fighting on our side."

"He's always been on our side!"

"He's still rough with the bad guys, Diana. You know what he did to the Joker and going after the Injustice League has raised red flags in the government. Diana, he's using excessive force."

Diana found Steve's displeasure of Kal's strategy odd coming from a military man. She knew of the _excessive force_ they used. "Sometimes you have to use excessive force and the results have been positive. Given your position with the government and the missions you've been on, you know that more than anyone, Steve."

Steve paused. He had to tread carefully. It was never good to get Diana angry. "I can't deny that. The Injustice League is in shambles. We have the stronger members in prison. The weaker ones are hiding underground or quitting their criminal lives. Maybe there won't be any more breakouts and there won't be a need to give Alcatraz to Superman."

"Maybe?" He wasn't going to consider it. "You know the prisons built will hold them temporary. They can still escape. They have in the past."

"But the criminals are scared now. They will stay in prison this time because they don't want to run into Superman. There's no need to build another prison."

"But this place will be more than a prison. There will be facilities built to help cure the criminals of their conditions. Mr. Freeze wasn't always a criminal. What if he could find a cure for himself and his wife, Nora? What if we can cure Parasite or Giganta? They wouldn't be a threat to us anymore." Diana pleaded with Steve. "I understand you do not like Superman, but don't let your feelings toward him ignore the wonderful possibilities for this planet's future."

_I can say the same for your feelings, Diana. You're here as a girlfriend._ "Diana, how's _your_ objective on this? Everyone knows you and Superman are dating. Are you sure you're not blinded by your feelings for him to get this done?"

"What about you?" Diana asked. "You're not scorned at my rejection towards you to prevent the bid on Alcatraz?"

Steve protested, "Diana, I can't believe you-" Diana's sharp eyes silenced him. When she gave anyone what Steve called the hunter's look, it was hard to resist her. You couldn't lie or win an argument with Diana when she gave that look. He sighed. "I'm only being realistic, Diana. The public may like and even forgive Superman for the company of his friends but the higher ups are deeply concerned with him. They don't think Lobo and Maxima's arrivals are accidental. They think it's part of Superman's plot to take over the world."

"What?"

When Steve heard it from his bosses, he thought they were insane, too, but the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. "I was ordered to not tell you but the government thinks Superman's true intention to defeat the Injustice League, was so no one would be in his way to take over the world and he is using you and the Justice League to achieve that goal."

Diana knew the government thought some elaborate things but this was ridiculous. "I don't believe this. You're telling me you didn't believe anything in Lois Lane's interview with Superman when he repeated his desire to help this planet and atone for his sins against the Justice League?"

"You can't always believe what you read, Diana," Steve said frankly. "It is hard to believe someone who took down the Justice League and kidnapped you over a year ago would have a change of heart and do so many magnanimous things in a short amount of time. Can you blame the government for being cautious?"

"Paranoid and hypocritical is more like it. The government wants the people to believe in them, to trust in them, when on a daily basis you talk both sides out of your mouth. You want the people to forgive you when you make mistakes but you won't forgive Superman for his. You hold it against him like a life sentence!"

"How about a drink?" Steve suggested. He was on his feet, going to the private refrigerator he had stored in his office. He poured Diana a cup of water, hoping it would help cool Diana's rising temperature. He handed it to Diana but she rejected it. "No, thank you. I don't need anything to drink."

"You need to relax, Diana."

"I can say the same for you and the government." Diana stood. She was done. "Your mind is made up. I refuse to waste anymore time, Steve. I thought if I came to you personally, if you look at what Superman wants to do, you would at least consider accepting Superman's bid for Alcatraz. He's not alone in this. The Justice League wants to do this, too."

"How much of your influence weighed in on the Justice League's decision, Diana?" Steve asked. "You know they always agree with you."

"Not always and I prefer it that way." The coldness, the jaded man before her was different from the man Diana once knew. "I always thought you were a fair person, Steve. Apparently, I was wrong."

"Signals were always missed between us. That's why we couldn't get past the first date."

Steve grabbed Diana's arm before she reached the door. She turned to him annoyed. "Tell me this, Diana. Is he the one?"

"Excuse me?"

Feeling Diana wasn't going to leave, Steve released Diana. "I always cared for you, Diana. I never wanted you to be hurt and I do worry about you and Superman."

"I can take care of myself. Despite what you think, Superman wants to do right. You should do the same. Release your bias towards him, look at what he wants to do with an open mind and I know you will make the right decision."

Once more, Diana walked out of Steve's life. Steve pulled the flash drive from his pocket and wondered if he should look at it or throw it away.

* * *

><p>Nearly a week has passed since Lobo and Maxima's wild arrival. Lobo was loud and boisterous, when telling jokes and stories of his and Kal's misadventures to the Kents. Luckily the Kents knew of the stories and weren't surprised. Outside the Fortress, Lobo behaved but often complained being only an observer and not allowed to do anything he considered fun. Still, Lobo was easier to read than Maxima who was the perfect guest and kept her hands to herself when around the Kents. That alone made Kal suspicious of her. At night while everyone slept, she explored Kal's home, searching for Kal's room. He knew that because his recordings around his home spotted Maxima searching. It was why he slept at the Kent farm. If by some chance she found his bedroom, Kal wouldn't be in it.<p>

Today Kal and Krypto were by a lake in Metropolis Park, enjoying time together. Normally, Kal and Krypto would have an audience when dressed in their working clothes, particularly with young women hoping to flirt with him but with Lobo hanging out with Kal, too, they stayed away.

Since his arrival, Kal shared with Lobo the things he has done as Superman and what he wants to do with the criminals on the planet and ways he wanted to help the planet with the science and technology he learned in space.

All that was interesting but there was only one thing Lobo wanted to know.

"How long have you been banging Wonder Woman?"

Kal tossed the Frisbee in the clouds sending Krypto away. "I haven't slept with Diana yet."

Lobo nearly fell off his bike. "You haven't? You've been here for a year! How could you have a taste of that sweet puss and not hit it, yet?"

"I'm taking my time with Diana."

"Taking your time?" Lobo didn't understand. "How can you take your time with a babe whose boobs, legs and ass are begging for a man to taste, touch and smack it?"

Her inexperience was part of the reason but Kal wasn't going to tell Lobo that. He would tell Maxima and she would be ruthless with that news. "Diana deserves more than a hit it and quit it."

Lobo shook his head disappointed with Kal. "I never thought I'd see the day you let the woman be in control of sex in the relationship. Lost your charm? Lost your manhood?"

"This isn't about manhood, charm or control, Lobo. It's about being respectful towards a woman and her wishes."

"You're not in love with her, are you?" Lobo gripped. Being in love was a death wish to Lobo. He couldn't believe Kal wanted to be tied down by that emotion. "I thought you vowed like me to never fall in love."

"I didn't think any woman would keep me interested for very long but that changed when I met Diana." Krypto returned with his Frisbee. Kal rubbed his dog's head. "Krypto's crazy about Diana, too. I think he likes her more than me."

"That's disloyalty." Lobo frowned upon that. "Krypto's been with you since you were a baby. How can he put a woman over you?"

Kal tossed the Frisbee again. "It's not disloyalty when it's Diana. I'm crazy about, Diana, too."

"You're turning into a puss." What happened to his friend? "You can't fall in love. You can't tie yourself down to one woman when there are so many."

Krypto returned with the Frisbee. Kal took the Frisbee and fed Krypto some doggy treats. "Diana's more than enough for me."

"Not me," Lobo declared proudly. "One woman can't tie the Main Man down. Maxima tried and failed."

"Just keep Maxima away from me." Kal tossed the Frisbee across the lake. "She tried finding my room last night and fell into one of my maze portals. She was in the Arctic waters swimming with polar bears when Krypto got to her."

"Krypto? Where were you?"

"Away. Ever since I discovered Maxima searching for my bedroom, I decided to sleep elsewhere."

"Where?"

"Like I will tell you." Kal looked across the lake wondering what was keeping Krypto. He spotted his dog with a group of children who were fawning and petting him. "You'll go straight to Maxima with the information."

"No, I wouldn't."

Kal knew that was a lie. "You brought her with you! Why did you do that anyway? You know I don't like her."

A group of women running across the lake caught Lobo's attention. They were dressed in running shorts and sports bras. Lobo licked his lips. What he wouldn't give to show those ladies a good time. "Maxima likes you now. Me and Maxima are friends with benefits now but I knew she would cut me off for good if I didn't let her know where you were when I finally found you. "

Kal sighed. Same old Lobo. They were friends but Lobo always looked out for himself first. "You only cared about not getting cut off."

Lobo's eyes roamed on the bouncing breasts of the running women. "You say that as if something's wrong with that. Oh, yeah. Those bouncing babies need a taste from Lobo."

Kal kicked Lobo's bike. Lobo fell off his bike and landed in the grass. "Maxima's wasting her time. I don't want her."

Lobo sat up and spat out the grass in his mouth. "She would back down if you had a commitment ceremony to Wonder Woman, but since you haven't, you're still available. I don't get why you haven't fragged her."

"I didn't do right with Diana, Lobo. I kidnapped her, hurt her friends and almost turned her over to Darkseid. In spite of all I've done, she has forgiven me. I want to be a better man not only for her but for myself. I've learned so much when I found the Rubix. I've learned who my birth parents were."

"Were?" Lobo picked up the past tense. "They're not alive?"

"No. My people are gone. My planet is gone. It exploded when I was a baby. My parents sent me away to save my life." Kal turned his back on Lobo, hiding his emotions. Watching his parents in the holograms brought them to life for Kal. The more he learned about them, the more it hurt to know they were gone and the life he missed with them. "Learning where I come from, what my parents' sacrificed makes me want to use my gifts for more than knocking heads as a bounty hunter."

"Okay. Okay. I get all that, but it doesn't explain why you haven't fragged Wonder Woman yet."

Kal sighed. One track mind Lobo didn't get it.

"Give me five minutes," Lobo said as he stood, "and I'll have her begging for the Main Man."

Kal spun around. His eyes were blood red. "Do that and I'll burn your 'Main Man' off."

Lobo laughed. "That's my buddy!" He slapped Kal's back. "I was wondering where the Kal I knew went. If Wonder Woman isn't puttin' out, where have you got some? It's been two weeks for me. I need some bad. Is there a club I can go too? How about one of those sexy ladies in that Justice League? I always wanted to pound some Main Man into them."

That's what Kal needed. A war to erupt between the ladies in the Justice League and Lobo.

The earpiece in Kal's left ear vibrated. Ever since his hunting on the Injustice League started, he was a given a communicator to keep in contact with the Justice League. "Yes? Diana!" Kal's face lit up then quickly darkened. "When?"

From the sudden change in Kal's demeanor, Lobo knew the situation was serious. "What's up?"

"Toyman and Livewire hijacked the sky rides at Metro Mountain."

"Metro Mountain?" Lobo questioned.

"It's a large dome shaped granite rock that is surrounded by an amusement park outside of Metropolis."

"There are twenty people in each cable car," Diana informed Kal. "It's a hostage situation and they are targeting you. They're threatening to blow up the sky rides if you don't stop hunting down the Injustice League. Livewire said if she or Toyman die, there will be more public bombings by the remaining Injustice League members. They are so desperate, they're turning into suicide bombers, Kal. They will take as many people with them until you get the message. They're trying to turn the people against you, Kal."

Kal's face turned dark like thunder. "Fear. They want to use fear to turn people against me." Kal was pissed. Who did the Injustice League think they were dealing with? "Krypto!"

"All right!" Lobo rubbed his hands together. He heard everything Diana said. "Finally some action!"

Hearing the angry call of his master, Krypto left the children and took a large leap across the lake to Kal. "We've got work to do, boy."

"Be careful, " Diana warned. "Toyman and Livewire have bombs strapped to their chests and are ready to blow everyone up if you stop them."

This was a dilemma. But Kal did have Lobo. "I have a plan. No, I won't need backup." He stared at Lobo. "I have all the help I need."

"I can meet you at Metro Mountain," Diana offered again.

"No." This was Kal's score to settle. "Lobo and I can handle this. We'll stop them. Besides, I need you, J'onn, Wally and Hal on standby. Once Lobo and I find out where the others are hiding, you need to go in immediately and capture them before they can commit any more public bombings."

"I trust you, Kal, but I don't trust, Lobo. He may go too far to get the information."

"I'm right here," Lobo complained.

Kal turned away, ignoring Lobo. "I know you don't trust Lobo but I trust him to do the right thing. I'll talk to you once I'm done talking to Livewire."

"Livewire? You're going to get her to talk?"

"Would you rather Lobo deal with her?"

"Her?" Lobo asked. "Is she hot?"

Luckily, Diana didn't hear that. She only knew having Lobo deal with Livewire would put people in danger. "Good point. Good luck, Kal."

Lobo got on his bike and followed after Kal and Krypto as they flew to Metro Mountain. "Tell me the plan."

"Krypto will be our backup. I'll talk to Livewire and you talk with Toyman. Just calmly subdue Toyman and ask him where the remaining Injustice League members are hiding and where the bombs are. He'll cave easily. In case we fail, shield your body with the bomb to spare the people. Earth bombs won't hurt us."

"Why can't I deal with Livewire?" Lobo complained. "Is she hot? I can tame a hot woman."

_Maybe I should've let Diana back me. _"_That's_ why you can't deal with Livewire. You'd have too much fun."

"I need some!" Lobo whined.

* * *

><p>Metro Mountain was a major tourist attraction for the city of Metropolis. Civilians and tourists hiked the mountain for exercise and fun; others took a cable car to the top of the mountain for the amazing view. Tourists took pictures and bought souvenirs in the gift shop on top of the mountain before taking the cable car back down. Two cable cars operated on the sky ride. One would go up the mountain while the other descended. With the hostage situation, one cable car hovered near the top of the mountain and the other in the center between the mountaintop and the base. Both cable cars held people ranging from children as young as three to adults older enough to be grandparents and they were all scared of the maniacs holding them hostage.<p>

Toyman stood at one end of the cable car while the hostages gathered tightly together on the other end. While Toyman put up a front he didn't fear what he was doing, he was terrified. He wanted to be free of Superman but not like this. This was a suicide's mission.

The Injustice League went from a powerful organization that could once bring the planet to its knees to small rebellious group hiding underground and on the run from Superman and the Justice League. Lex Luthor's disappearance crippled the group. When it was announced they would be hunted down by Superman and the Justice League, many resisted and fought only to lose. With their forces rapidly dwindling, many left, preferring to take a chance on their own or in small groups of four or five. Some quit altogether, wanting to change their ways than be in prison.

Toyman kept with a small group, hiding underground when a last ditch effort was made. Livewire came up with the idea, citing if they couldn't defeat Superman, they can turn the public against him with fear.

Livewire personally chose him. Toyman never knew why but if he hadn't accepted, he would've been kicked out of the small group and left to fend for himself. Toyman needed this small group. He knew he couldn't last a day on his own with Superman on the hunt. Toyman looked to his hostages. He couldn't be afraid. He had to be brave.

Toyman fingered the bomb strapped to his chest. "Don't be scared," he told the scared tourists, "if Superman gives up his hunt on us, you will live."

"If he doesn't?" an elderly man asked.

"Then you die." It was that simple. Toyman hoped it didn't come to that. He didn't want to die. "And it would be Superman's fault because Superman doesn't find your lives worth saving."

One brave woman spoke, "He's only trying to stop criminals like you from harming us."

"Well, he's harming my way of life. Once Superman stops hunting the Injustice League, we can go back to status quo where we don't have to fear for our lives. "

"I don't want to go back to status quo," another man spoke. "For the first time in years, I'm not scared living in Metropolis. I'm not worried some maniac will do something that will cost me my life. I've lost friends caught in the crossfires of the Injustice League's terror on us. My college roommate was on his way to work when Joker blew up a bridge in Gotham because it was April Fools. My brother," the man was on the verge of tears, "was at the bank applying for a loan to buy a house for him and his pregnant wife when Solomon Grundy barreled in the bank and broke his neck because my brother didn't move out of his way quick enough. I'm glad Superman is here. If it weren't for him, he and the Justice League wouldn't be putting their foot down and stopping you maniacs!"

"Well, I don't want to die!" A frightened teen spoke. "If Superman wasn't here, I wouldn't be scared for my life now. We're all gonna die!"

More voices begin speaking; for and against Superman. The fear Toyman created spread through the hostages. Some wondered if Toyman was right. If Superman wasn't hunting the Injustice League down, they wouldn't be in this situation while others argued Toyman would be the only one responsible for their deaths. Toyman laughed gleefully at the people turning on each other until they suddenly fell silent at what they saw out the window.

Superman had come but he wasn't going to save them. He stopped at the cable car Livewire held hostage. Toyman was relieved. Toyman would've wet his pants if he had to confront Superman. He wouldn't be able to handle it. Toyman's relief lasted until his cable car rattled. Someone was on top of the cable car. Superman was supposed to come alone. Not-

The roof of the cable car was suddenly ripped opened. Lobo poked his head inside. "Boo!"

Toyman released a high pitch scream.

Lobo jumped in the cable. His large body caused the cable car to shake. "Toyman." He looked him over. "You look like a kid." Lobo turned around to the hostages. "You're scared of this fragger? You people are pusses." Turning away from them, he said, "Take off the bomb and I won't frag you up."

"Who are you?" Toyman shakily asked.

"Lobo, Superman's friend. I hear you guys are scared of Superman. I'm ten times worst. Give me the bomb." Lobo grabbed onto a pole in the cable car. He squeezed it snapping it in half. "Or that will be your neck."

Toyman swallowed. This scary, red eyed, wild hair, stinky breath alien looked serious. "No! You're gonna kill me if give you the bomb!"

He would but Kal wouldn't like it. Lobo took a step toward Toyman. "I'll frag you if you don't give me the bomb!"

Lobo took another step to Toyman. The closer he came to him, the more frightened Toyman became. He didn't know what to do. If he gave Lobo the bomb, he would die. If he didn't, he would die. At least in one scenario, Toyman wouldn't die alone.

Toyman pulled a switch on his chest, detonating the bomb. The bomb's clock quickly counted down from five seconds. "I'll kill you and me!"

"Fragger!" Lobo lunged forward to push him and Toyman out the cable car. The bomb exploded catching Toyman, Lobo and half the cable car with it. The cable car plummet towards the mountain in a vertical direction. The people trapped inside tumbled on top of each other. Screams came from all: men, women and children as they were crushed, bruised and falling to their deaths.

Krypto, who was on standby in case anything went wrong, swooped down and grabbed the broken cable car with his teeth. He saved the people from imminent death but Krypto's ears picked up the groans and cries of several injured people on board. Slowly, very slowly, Krypto carried the cable car to the top of the mountain and gently laid the cable car on its side.

Waiting and ready to help were Metro Mountain workers who could only watch the hostage situation from their shop and hikers who heard of the situation and wanted to help in any way they could. They rushed to the cable car and help the people out. Many hostages were injured, bleeding from their bodies slapping against the car and another human; other were unconscious. Wails of young children broke the hearts of many; some cried for their parents, others too young to speak cried from the pain they were suffering.

As the hostages were being tended to, Krypto flew off the mountaintop and searched for Lobo. He found the bounty hunter twenty feet down lying on his stomach. Lobo suddenly rolled on his back. His body was smoking but he was uninjured. The same couldn't be said for Toyman who was pinned under Lobo when he crashed against the mountain. He was dead. His face was burnt beyond recognition and his chest, bleeding profusely, was so open Krypto could see his charred organs.

Lobo looked himself over covered in bomb soot and blood that weren't his own. "Ah, frag. I gotta shower now. This is what I get for being the good guy."

"Lobo!"

Lobo wiped some of the soot and blood off himself Kal descended. "Do they have some kind of bathing spa here, Kal? I need a harem of women to clean me for my good deed."

Kal blindsided Lobo with a punch so hard he fell off the mountain. He thought the trees surrounding the mountain would catch him but Kal grabbed Lobo by his leather jacket and slammed his face into the granite mountain.

"You fool! Do you know what you almost did?"

Lobo pushed Kal off him. What was wrong with Kal? Why was he angry? "Whatta ya mean? I saved the people!"

"You almost killed them!" Kal yanked Lobo to his feet and flew him to the top of the mountain. "Look at that!" Kal pointed to the twenty wounded being cared for. They ranged from children to elderly people. "I told you to make sure the people weren't hurt!"

Lobo gazed at the people. A crying child being held by his mother was treated for a large gash on his forehead. A woman beside them was having a bandage wrap around her ankle. Her arms were bruised, too. A young man's face was being treated for burns he suffered as he was close to the explosion in the cable car. An elderly man laid on a stretcher. One after another people were being treated for their injuries.

"Well, they're not dead, Kal."

The desire to hit Lobo again was so tempting. "They didn't have to be hurt either, Lobo. You could've easily handled Toyman. If it wasn't for Krypto, they would've been dead. I handled Livewire without setting off the bomb or getting anyone hurt."

Lobo looked down the mountain. The cable car Kal dealt with was on the ground intact. People were off the cable car hugging their families, talking to reporters while Livewire, unconscious and without the bomb to her chest, was being carted off by the Metropolis Science Police. The bomb squad was inside the cable car with the bomb Kal dismantled. "So, I didn't do it the way you would've done it. Toyman's dead. One less Injustice League member to deal with. People got hurt but they'll be all right. What's a few scars?"

"Did you even question Toyman on where the other Injustice League stragglers are?"

Lobo thought for a moment. He didn't. He didn't even think about that. "No. Did you?"

Kal sighed. His friend couldn't even do that and it was so vital to their plans. "Yes. Diana and the others are going after them now."

"Oh, well, I knew you would do it," Lobo commended Kal. "You always get the job done. Everyone's saved. No big deal."

_No big deal? _Kal inhaled and walked off. The more Lobo spoke, the angrier Kal got. "Go back to the Fortress, Lobo. You're done here. It's time for you and Maxima to leave Earth."

Kal's sudden brushoff angered Lobo. How could Kal be angry with him when he saved lives? He took a bomb to save people and this was the thanks he got? "Fine, I'll go." Lobo signaled for his air bike. "This planet is making you soft. I'm glad to be leaving."

Krypto sadly watched Lobo fly off on his bike. His eyes fell on his master who didn't see his friend fly off. Krypto knew Kal was angry and there was very little he could do now to cheer him up but he was going to try. Krypto landed beside Kal and licked his hand.

The anger on Kal's face melted once he felt Krypto's tongue on his hand. He knelt to his dog and allowed him to lick his face. "I had to do it, boy. Diana was right about him."

* * *

><p>"His room has to be here somewhere."<p>

Maxima found herself in an untraveled wing of Kal's Fortress. When she wasn't in the company of Martha and Jonathan Kent or Krypto, she snooped around Kal's home trying to find his room. She embarrassed herself once this week when she fell into a trick door and landed outside in the Arctic waters. After recovering from her initial shock freezing in temperatures forty below zero, Maxima thought Kal would rescue her. Not his dog!

After that incident, Krypto followed her like a hawk. He wouldn't let her go anywhere she wasn't allowed to. Only at night when he slept, did she get a chance to move around.

"I bet Kal ordered that mutt to follow me around," Maxima muttered. "I'm glad Kal took that mutt with him and Lobo today so I can finally get some snooping done."

Maxima continued down the empty hall until she reached a dead end. "All that snooping and I get this? A hallway with it blocked off on one end?" Upon a second inspection, Maxima noticed the dead end wall had the El crest upon it. "This isn't a wall. This _is _a door." It didn't have a doorknob or a panel on the side where one could type a code to get it to open. Maxima figured the crest allowed the door to open but when she touched it, nothing happened. "I wonder if it opens by his genetic code. Some doors can be like that. Nothing my telekinesis powers can't fix."

Maxima touched the crest again but this time focused her telekinesis on the crest, overwhelming the door with her powers. The door hissed as it slid open. Pleased it work, Maxima stepped inside.

Maxima assumed this was Kal's bedroom but discovered this was far more than that. The room was as wide as an airship's garage. "Kal has a second weapons room? A second garage?" Maxima assumed the garage that held her starship and Kal's ship on the other side of the Fortress was the only one but evidently, she was wrong.

Maxima ventured through this second garage, stopping when she came across a newly constructed jet shaped like a bat. "This symbol looks familiar." Another jet stood beside it. It had a bird symbol on it as well but it was painted blue. The jets weren't the only vehicles. There were land vehicles as well, each with their own symbol. Maxima couldn't pinpoint it but there was something familiar with each symbol.

Maxima moved on, thinking she would figure it out later. She came upon a wall of battle exo-suits. Maxima noticed the modern design of the suits as they appeared more flexible than the cruder models she had seen on older planets. The cruder models had a lot of power and protected whoever wore it but it was difficult to move in. Touching the material on the exo-suit before her, Maxima realized Kal fixed that problem.

"But why would Kal need an exo-suit? He's invincible." Two of the exo-suits had a bat symbol and a blue bird symbol. Looking back at the jets, she realized the two went together. "This isn't for Kal. What's he doing? Who is this really for?"

* * *

><p>Lobo returned to Kal's Fortress in a foul mood. Even though he had time to cool off traveling from Metro Mountain to the Arctic, Lobo was still angry with Kal. "I was only helping out and Kal wants me to leave. Fine! I'll go and leave Maxima here. Let her chase him around. He deserves it for blowing me off."<p>

Lobo parked his bike next to Maxima's ship which was humming as it powered up. Lobo noticed the ramp down and realized Maxima was inside. Good. He won't have to search Kal's Fortress for her to say he was leaving.

"Maxima?" Lobo called out as he walked up the ramp. "You in here?"

Maxima came running down the ramp, dressed in battle armor. "You're back. Good. Get your bike on my ship and let's go!"

"Go? You're leaving, too?" Did she know about the fallout with Kal?

"Of course I'm leaving! I have to get home! You're coming with me! I'm gonna need your help so get your bike-oh, I'll do it myself!"

"I thought you wanted to get Kal in bed." Lobo watched Maxima storm down the ramp, pick up his bike and carried it up the ramp. "What the hell is your problem?"

"There's more to life than bedding a man!" Maxima griped. "I'm Queen of Almerac. I have a duty to protect my planet and my people who could be in danger!"

"Danger from what?" Lobo followed Maxima up the ramp. When Maxima dropped the bike like trash, Lobo groaned, "I just fixed that!"

Maxima pulled a latch on her ship closing the ramp. "Shut up! It's fine. We have to leave!"

Lobo followed Maxima as she rushed to the cockpit. She was in a foul mood even for her. What was wrong with her? "Why are you dressed to fight? Is Almerac under attack?"

"I don't know!" Maxima was frantic now. She strapped herself in her seat. After discovering what Kal was doing, what he failed to tell her and Lobo, Maxima had a frantic desire to get home. _I never thought helping Kal out would cost me my planet. Damn that man for not warning us! I never would've left! _"I've tried contacting my Generals for the past two hours. Nothing. I fear the worst for my people."

"Maybe they are late responding to your call." Lobo assumed Maxima's Generals were ignoring Maxima. He would, too, if he didn't need to deal with her. Her planet's probably celebrating she's not there.

"They're not late! Someone is always on duty! They were on duty two days ago when I checked in!" Maxima was crossed between anger and worry. "It's as if communication is blocked or destroyed!" _That maniac could be attacking my people now._

Maxima shot her starship out of the Fortress' hanger with so much speed, Lobo was knocked off his feet and pinned to the ceiling. "What are you gunning it for?"

"I have to get home!"

Once in space, Maxima turned on the hyperdrive, traveling light years in minutes. Even with the hyper drive, it would take her a day to get to Almerac. If Almerac was under attack now, Maxima only hoped her people could hold out until she returned.

* * *

><p>Next time: Maxima returns home. Mama Bear returns. Kal and Diana do some stuff, too.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Slithers out of a hole. Hi. Remember me? Do you remember this story? :P Sorry for the long delay. A lot of stuff has been going on. I received a promotion at my job this summer. So while I got a nice pay raise, I also got more responsibilities and went through training which took my time away from writing for a while. Things are slowly coming back to normal. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to finish. Due to some changes with I've been going back and forth if I should post the mature sex scenes or not. I decided not to but if you want to read it, PM me.

The Bounty Hunter

Part Twenty-Three

When Kal returned to his home two hours after the incident at Metro Mountain, he expected Lobo to be there. Sure, he assume Lobo would be grouchy and bitter and even though he told Lobo to leave, he didn't think Lobo would actually do that and take Maxima with him.

"How long have they been gone?" Kal asked Jonathan and Martha.

Jonathan thought for a moment. "I would say an hour and a half."

"Maxima was ready to leave before that," Martha added. "I saw Maxima tossing her things in a bag, murmuring she had to get home and hoping she wasn't too late."

"Too late for what?"

"I don't know, Kal. I asked Maxima, but she didn't say. She looked very frantic though."

"That's different from her behavior this morning," Kal recalled the Almerac queen's actions. "When I saw her this morning, Maxima was her normally flirtatious self. I wonder if someone from Almerac contacted her."

"I asked if there was trouble at home," Jonathan suddenly remembered. "Maxima said she couldn't reach anyone from her world."

Kal suddenly turned his back on the Kents, briskly heading down a corridor. "I'll be back. Come on, Krypto."

Kal went up two levels to his Command Center. Computers from his ship, that held knowledge of galaxies and planets light years from Earth, were stored in this room. He had a wide screen twice the size of the one Batman kept in his cave. All the cameras in his home were linked to this room where he could see everything that went on in and around his home.

With guests in his home, he never viewed the cameras but Maxima's sudden disappearance left cause to be concern. "Computer, reveal all rooms accessed today."

A blueprint of Kal's Fortress filled the screen. Rooms highlighted in green revealed they were accessed and the times they were. One particular room got Kal's attention. "Oh, zhuut. She found the War Room." It had to be Maxima because one had to be intentionally snooping to find that room. "But it doesn't explain why Maxima was pumped to leave. Computer, access video of Maxima inside War Room."

For twenty minutes Kal watched Maxima snooping. He saw Maxima observing the bat design jets, exo-suits incased in protective shields; she almost took her head off tampering with an exploding arrow. Kal grew concerned when he saw Maxima using her telekinetic powers to control the computer, prompting a hologram of Kal to appear. As Maxima listened to the hologram's prepared dialogue, Kal saw the color drain from Maxima's face, followed by her immediately running out of the room.

"_That's_ what caused Maxima's behavior but she wouldn't have cause for panic unless there was a genuine threat to her world. I thought she kept in contact with her people on her ship." Kal crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't like this, Krypto. Could Darkseid be making his move? I was expecting a simultaneous strike. Of course with Darkseid, you have to expect anything and everything."

Krypto barked.

Kal sighed. "I know, Krypto. I have to tell Diana about this."

* * *

><p>It was evening when Diana arrived at Kal's Fortress. She was full of excitement as she couldn't wait to share the good news with Kal. It was a history making day in the Justice League. Despite her excitement, Diana was aware on what happened at Metro Mountain. She knew Kal wasn't happy about that and suspected a falling out occurred between Kal and Lobo.<p>

Krypto was the first to greet Diana as he raced in the foyer, tongue hanging and tail wagging with Kal following behind.

Diana knelt and petted Krypto as he licked her face. "Hello, my friend. Today is a happy day!" When Kal approached, Diana stood and jumped into his arms. "Kal, we did it! We've captured the last of the Injustice League. We found the base where the rest were hidden and disabled all the bombs they had left. It's done." Diana released a joyous laugh and kissed Kal fully on his mouth. "I knew this day would come. I never thought it would happen so soon." Diana hugged Kal again. "It's because of you. This day wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you."

Diana's voice was emotional. Kal pulled back to stare at Diana. He saw tears in Diana's eyes. "Oh, Sweetness, are you gonna cry?"

Diana wasn't ashamed if she did. She was so happy. "We've battled the Injustice League for years. They did so many horrible things. So many innocents lost their lives or were harmed because of them. If it weren't for you, inspiring us to get tougher with the Injustice League, how many more years would we have fought them? How many people would've been harmed? Knowing the changes you've done to this planet, how you've changed my life, it makes me love you all the more."

"Love me?" Those were words Kal had not heard often, especially towards him.

"Yes, I love you." Why was he so shock to hear her say that? "I know it's the first time I said it to you but don't look so stunned. You know it's true."

"It's not something I hear often. I've heard it from my birth parents through the holograms. I don't think Dirk and Saki ever said the words out loud to me though I know they felt it. It's the same with the Kents." Kal shrugged. Suddenly he was feeling uncomfortable with this conversation. Women in the throes of sex said it to Kal but he never believed it. Hearing the words from Diana, felt genuine to Kal and it was humbling.

It was sad to Diana to learn Kal was not told he was loved. How horrible! "Kal, I'll say it again and whenever you want. I love you and I have for the longest time. I don't expect you to repeat the words to me if you don't—"

Kal silenced Diana with a hungry kiss. He moved so fast Diana stumbled back and it was the safety of Kal's hand around her waist that kept her from falling. Krypto rolled his eyes. Not that he minded seeing his master kiss his woman and have his hands all over her but there were important things they had to deal with.

Krypto barked to get Kal's attention. Kal pulled away from Diana and scolded his dog. "Get your own woman." He turned his attention back to Diana. He caressed her face as he told her, "As for you, Sweetness, I love you in case you haven't figured it out."

Kal moved in to kiss Diana again but she put a finger on her lips. "Later. I think Krypto is getting rowdy with us fooling around."

Kal snorted. "No, he enjoys taking away my pleasure."

Diana slipped an arm around Kal and they resumed walking in the Fortress, "I feel my mission in making this a peaceful planet is halfway accomplished. I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Will you have dinner with me?"

As if she had to ask. "Anytime. You know that."

"With my mother?"

Dinner with Mama Bear? "I thought you wanted to thank me. Dinner with your mother is punishment for a crime I didn't do."

Diana was hopeful the third time will be the charm. "With the imminent changes in our relationship approaching and your improved stance in the world, I think it's time for another meeting with my mother. I think she will be more responsive to you."

"Or quicker with her sword." Kal wasn't as positive as Diana but her optimism was one of the many things he loved about her. "But if it means that much to you, name the time and place and I'll be there."

"Thank you." Diana kissed his cheek. She knew Kal was a good man and she knew her mother would see that, too. "I saw the video from Metro Mountain," Diana said somberly. "Where's Lobo?"

"Lobo and Maxima are gone, Diana. They've been gone for hours."

That was a relief to hear but Diana knew Kal couldn't be happy. "I wasn't fond of Lobo but he was your friend. I know you didn't want a falling out between you two."

No, but that was the situation now and there were more important matters to deal with. Kal explained to Diana Maxima's sudden departure with Lobo and his theory.

"Why would you assume Darkseid's the reason for Maxima leaving? She may have had an emergency at home. She _is_ a queen."

"Maxima found a room here that prompted her to leave. It's a room I haven't you told about."

It was surprising Kal kept something from Diana given how honest he has been with her but she remained positive it was for good reason. At least it better be. "What room?"

Instead of telling her, Kal decided to show her. Walking to the War Room, Diana noticed this was a part of the Fortress she never thought existed. The narrow hallway they cornered themselves in looked like a dead end except the El crest on the wall. "The crest opens when anyone with Kryptonian DNA touches it. Maxima used her telekinesis to get in." Kal touched the crest and the door rose up. "Go in."

Diana stepped inside. The room itself was as large as a football stadium. One side of the room had air and land vehicles of motorcycles, jets and exo-suits, each had a symbol familiar to members of the Justice League. Weapons foreign to Diana and familiar to gear her friends used decorated the other side. Diana picked up a batarang. It was lighter than Bruce's but she knew it was just as powerful. "Are these for the Justice League?"

"I know Darkseid will come after us for what we did to him. I want us to be prepared. I don't think the weapons the Justice League has will hold against Darkseid's terror. So I made upgraded suits, weapons and vehicles that will. That batarang detonates faster and is ten times as powerful as Bruce's. It can easily take out a group of parademons in close proximity."

"How do you know the schematics of Bruce's batarang….." Diana paused. "Kal, did you swipe one of Bruce's batarangs and other weapons members of the Justice League used to-"

"To study them?" Kal grinned. "You're gonna hold that against me?"

"Not if it's to protect the Earth." Diana imagined Dick would love to wear the exo-suit Kal designed and fly the jet, Dinah would have no problem riding the bike Kal built and Ollie would gladly use the arrows. Bruce? Diana wasn't sure but he would suck it up to save the Earth. "Are you that worried about Darkseid?"

"As a bounty hunter, I'm trained to be prepared, to predict my opponents' actions and how to counter them."

Diana placed the batarang down and opened a glass case of arrows designed for Ollie. She plucked an arrow from its holder. "Are all these made of components from other planets?"

"Most of the materials are from Earth," Kal informed. "I went to a lot of junkyards, abandoned warehouses all over the globe where there are endless supplies of materials. Dirk trained me that anything could be made into a weapon. I melted, redesigned, and blended materials together."

Diana returned the arrow to its holder. "This doesn't explain why Maxima left. At best, Maxima would assume you have a lot weapons."

Kal stepped to a console that connected to his large computer. He tapped a few keys. "This will."

A hologram of Kal appeared in the center of the room. "Hello, friends. If you are seeing me, it means Darkseid has unleashed terror on Earth beyond the Justice League's control. Worst of all, Diana and I are incapacitated. I have known since our escape on Apokolips, Darkseid has been plotting revenge against us and since then I have been preparing."

The hologram walked around, passing the vehicles and weapons on display. "Here, you will find weapons and vehicles that will help take down Darkseid."

Kal shut off the hologram. "The hologram will answer any question the Justice League will have about the weapons."

"Since Maxima helped on Apokolips, she thinks her planet is in danger?" Diana guessed. "And when no one responded when she checked on her home, she panicked. I can understand that. You think Darkseid will strike Earth soon?"

"Yes."

And just when things were turning well for the Justice League. "We can't live in fear but we can be alert. We'll be ready for Darkseid and we will continue with our lives until he strikes."

Which included dinner with Queen Hippolyta. Showdown number three will be interesting indeed.

* * *

><p>Julia Kapatelis entered her home after a long but exciting day. Today, the Injustice League finally met its end. She heard from Donna the news of Diana, J'onn and Hal capturing the remaining resistant members. Many in the Justice League and people around the world were celebrating. Knowing Diana was celebrating with Kal, Julia promptly rescheduled Diana's plans for the day and left the Embassy for a nice, quiet evening alone at home.<p>

Julia flipped on the lights and found two unexpected guests waiting for her.

Knockout sat in Julia's easy chair while Lashina leaned against it. "About time you showed up, old lady."

"You serve Wonder Woman," Knockout informed her as she stood. "It's time you serve Darkseid."

Julia turned to run but Knockout grabbed her before she could take two steps. She clamped a hand over Julia's mouth, muffling her scream. "Oh, you won't be alerting your neighbors."

Knockout kept a tight hand over Julia's mouth as she forced Julia on the floor. Julia struggled but it did no good as Knockout overpowered her in strength. Since Julia kept her fading blonde hair short, her neck was bare to Lashina. Approaching, Lashina pulled Desaad's spider chip from her uniform. It was a small mind controlled chip with eight legs. Lashina put it on Julia's neck and watched the chip sink in Julia's skin. Julia immediately stopped struggling and Knockout released her.

Julia laid on the floor very still with her eyes closed. "Rise," Lashina commanded. Julia's eyes opened and she stood as commanded. "What is your name?"

"Julia Kapatelis." Julia spoke dully.

Knockout snapped her fingers. "Talk like that and Wonder Woman will be suspicious. Speak with a little more life in your voice."

"What is your position?" Lashina asked.

Julia smiled pleasantly and spoke normally. "I am Wonder Woman's personal assistant at the Themysciran Embassy."

"Who do you serve?"

"Darkseid."

Lashina smiled. "That is correct. You are the eyes and ears of Darkseid in the Themyscira Embassy. You will keep an eye on Wonder Woman's relationship with Kal-El, the bounty hunter. They both betrayed Darkseid and they both shall pay. You will inform of us any plans Wonder Woman will make with Kal-El so we can exact our revenge. Is that understood?"

Julia nodded. Darkseid was her lord and master and she had to obey him. "Yes."

* * *

><p>With winter over and spring approaching, the cool nights in Metropolis were becoming a thing of the past. A homeless man made his bed under a bridge in the park with stacks of old newspapers as his manmade mattress. He rolled a stack of old papers to use as a pillow. His worn, dirty and smelly jacket would be used as a blanket. Laying down on the newspaper and covering his body with a jacket, the homeless man prepared himself for a good night's sleep.<p>

His eyes were closed for a minute before a slight tremble in the ground shook him up followed by a blinding light. When the light faded, the homeless man opened his eyes to see two beautiful women staring at him. One was a tall beautiful redhead in a skintight yellow leotard outfit and the other was a woman in black dressed like a dominatrix.

"Am I dreaming?" the homeless man wondered.

"No, old man," the redhead spoke. "You're dead." Knockout kick the man across his face so hard his neck snapped.

Lashina wouldn't have cared who Knockout killed if so much wasn't on the line. "You didn't have to kill him. He's what they call homeless people here, Knockout. No one would've believed him if he spoke of seeing us."

"He and his kind will soon be dead. What's the harm if he dies before the rest of the world?" Knockout questioned.

"Nothing but if his death triggers the attention of the Justice League, it'll be our asses on the line, and the way Darkseid has been as of late, he'll kill us from mucking his plan in making Wonder Woman his bride."

Knockout brushed off Lashina's worry and focused on why they were in Metropolis. "The Justice League's celebrating the end of the Injustice League. They won't care of any crimes tonight or if two of their members are seduced to serve Darkseid."

That was true. Lashina pulled off her mask and loosen her black hair from its pin while Knockout discarded her own green mask. They stripped off their clothes as they slipped into Earth civilian clothing. "Plastic Man and Booster Gold have been frequenting the clubs in this city trying to pick up women. They are sure to be out tonight. We'll get them alone, put the spider chips in them and send them on their merry way to destroy the Justice League."

* * *

><p>"Come on! You're lying!"<p>

"It totally happened!"

"He's not lying. I was with him!"

Wally was among the youngest members of the Justice League so he was vulnerable to pranks and farfetched stories from the older members making them cooler than they were but this story was the biggest exaggeration Wally had ever heard.

"I believe two hot women hit on you. I believe they went to your place, Michael, but if you expect me to believe they slept with you and Patrick then traded to sleep with you two again, you're pulling my leg."

"It happened!" Booster yelled.

"Where's your proof?" Wally asked.

"Proof?" Plastic Man repeated.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Were they there when you woke up?"

"No," Booster Gold rubbed his neck. "They probably slipped out while we were sleeping. It happens. I've done it."

Plastic Man rubbed his neck, too. It felt itchy. "I remember waking up with a sore neck." He turned his back on Wally. "Do you see anything?"

"No, except something that looks like a spider bite." Wally finished his drink. "So what did these hot women look like?"

"A redhead and brunette!" Booster blurted. Then relented, "I think. I know they were both hot."

This story was falling apart. Wally wondered why he was humoring them. "Do you think you'd recognize them if you saw them?" Bruce entered the kitchen and made no attempt to acknowledge the men.

"No," Plastic Man said slowly. "Actually, I don't remember much after we got to your place, Michael."

Wally laughed. He knew what happened. "Sounds like you were drugged."

"We weren't drugged!" Michael yelled. "Nothing was stolen from my apartment."

"But you don't remember much after you got to your place," Wally reminded him. "_Something_ was taken."

"No," Michael denied that. "We must've had sex. We were both naked when we woke up."

"Doesn't mean you had sex with them. Is anyone's backsides sore?" Wally snickered, angering Michael and Patrick even more with his implications. "Unlike me, I know I got some last night with a very beautiful woman."

Plastic Man made a face. "Ever since you got with Donna, you think you're hot stuff."

"I kind of am," Wally grinned. "For me to land someone as beautiful as Donna, I must be doing something right."

Plastic Man and Booster left the room, not wanting to hear anymore of Wally's growing ego.

"All joking aside," Bruce spoke, "it's not good when members of the Justice League have hours unaccounted for."

"It was just one night, Bruce," Wally didn't see the need for Bruce to become paranoid over what happened. "They probably got a roofie slipped in their drinks and they don't want to admit they got taken by two hot women. I bet they were robbed but don't want to admit it."

"Nevertheless hours were unaccounted for. Many of you were celebrating the fall of the Injustice League last night. It was a perfect opportunity for anyone to take advantage of us with our guard down."

Wally shook his head. Gotham could be free of crime forever and Bruce would take a moment to celebrate it. "Nope. Just too much partying. I wish I can party tonight, too but I can't."

"Why?" It wasn't like Wally to skip out on partying.

"I'm having dinner with Queen Hippolyta. Diana thought it was best her mother have dinner with her daughters' boyfriends."

Bruce chuckled. He didn't need to be a detective to know how tonight will go. "Good luck," he mused and left the room.

"If Bruce's laughing at me, I'm doomed."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I let Donna talk me into coming," Wally complained. "I'm gonna die tonight." Wally tugged his tie slightly. "And in this stiff suit."<p>

Kal stood with Wally outside the portal room where Hippolyta would transport from Themyscira to the Embassy. Diana and Donna were inside waiting for their mother. While the sisters wore traditional Grecian gowns, their dates wore modern suits. Kal was as uncomfortable as Wally in his stiff black suit and tie but he wasn't going to complain. "Stop whining and be a man."

"You be a man when you're meeting your girlfriend's mother—the Queen of the Amazons." Wally shuddered. "What if Queen Hippolyta learns about me and Donna sleeping together?" Wally gulped. "What if she already knows? My boys won't be useful after tonight."

Kal rolled his eyes. "Wally, I am meeting my woman's mother like you. Get it together, man. Queen Hippolyta smells blood and she will pounce on you like a Targanian shark."

Wally took in a deep breath and exhaled. "You're right. You're right." Wally was calm for a moment but sheer panic overcame him again, "But she's still my girlfriend's mother!"

A year ago, Kal would've called Wally a puss and left him but being around Wally and learning of the speedster, he understood Wally was young and needed an older person to take him under his wings and make him a stronger man like an older brother would with his younger brother.

"You like Donna, don't you?"

"I'm crazy about her," Wally confessed. "I love her."

"And you want her mother to approve of you? You want her to respect you?"

"Yeah," Wally wasn't sure where Kal was going with this.

"To get Queen Hippolyta's respect, you can't be intimidated of her. Respect her, but don't fear her. If you show fear, she won't respect you and won't approve of you and Donna. Queen Hippolyta's an overprotective Mama Bear. What she will hate more than anything is losing the position of being her daughter's caretaker. She thinks she's the only one who can take care of her daughters. If you prove to Queen Hippolyta you can have Donna's back when she needs it, she will respect you and that's the key to getting Queen Hippolyta to like you. If you can do that, stay. If you can't, there's the door. And if you leave," Kal warned, "then don't come back because Donna doesn't need a man like you in her life."

It was heavy handed but it was the kick in the pants he needed. If he couldn't prove himself, he should leave and not come back. If so, shake off his fear and be confident in front of Queen Hippolyta. "Donna's as crazy about me as I am about her. I never thought how my being scared of her mother would mean to her. The last thing I want to do is disappoint Donna. I'm staying. If Queen Hippolyta gets angry with me, Donna's gonna need me to step up."

Kal slapped Wally's back. "Good man."

Wally lurched forward. "Hey!" He rubbed his back wincing. "Careful! You could break my back with your hand."

"If I wanted to, I would've done it."

"Right." Sometimes it was scary having Kal smile at him. "I shouldn't be so nervous," Wally joked. "After what you did to Diana, you _have_ to be scared." Kal raised an eyebrow at Wally forcing him to flinch. "Sorry."

The portal room opened behind Wally and Kal. Wally turned and his legs started to twitch. The movement spread to his chest and arms and soon his whole body was shaking. Kal hit Wally on the back of his head and the shaking stopped.

Donna stepped out and winked at Wally, then Diana who smiled at Kal and lastly Queen Hippolyta.

Hippolyta saw both men bow before her but Kal was her main focus. "Kal-El, I see you and my daughter are still together."

"We are." _Mama Bears. They are worse than Fathers with cannon guns. _

Hippolyta acknowledged Wally. "Wally West. Please tell me Wally is short for something."

"It's Wallace," Wally's voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "Wallace, Your Highness," Wally bowed again.

"Then I shall call you Wallace."

"Shall we go to the dining room?" Diana suggested.

Donna immediately took Wally's arm and led him to the dining hall room. Wally instantly cringed and looked to Hippolyta who coolly watched him. Donna tugged his arm and dragged him away. Hippolyta turned her eyes on Diana, wondering if Diana would flaunt her affection for Kal. Diana didn't hesitate taking Kal's hand. Hippolyta was surprised Kal insisted she walk before them and when he opened the dining hall door to her. Kal's manners continued to shock her when Kal pulled out the chair for Hippolyta and Diana at the table.

Wally already seated with Donna slapped his forehead. "Damn! I forgot to do that!" He clamped a hand over his mouth. "I mean darn."

"I am not innocent to cursing," Hippolyta smiled kindly at Wally. "Be yourself."

"You are right about that, Mother." Donna giggled at Wally's embarrassment. "When Mother is really angry, she can curse up a storm."

Servants brought out plates of appetizers for everyone and promptly left.

"I prefer you be yourself, Wallace," Hippolyta told Wally as he filled her glass of wine. "When questioning the men who are courting my daughters, I prefer honesty over shadiness." Looking at Kal, she added, "That's one thing I can say is true about Kal-El. What you see is what you get from him. However, I am puzzled by the sudden manners."

Oh those eyes have killed and would kill him if given the chance. Kal remained upbeat. "I learned a lot from Martha Kent."

Martha Kent. Hippolyta knew about her and her husband. "She and her husband invited you in their home after I rightly kicked you out of mine when we first met. Diana has told me about them and their current situation."

Kal kidded Diana, "Trying to make me look good in front of your mother?"

Hippolyta wasn't moved by Diana's ploy. "Impressive your attributes have been since we last met, Kal-El, I cannot help but be concern over what may befall my daughter the longer she is in your perverted company."

"Mother!" Her mother was starting early with the insults. What would happen when the main course arrive?

"I have good reason to be concern, Diana." Hippolyta wasn't backing down. "Two humans who took Kal-El in were kidnapped and tortured. They are now living with Kal-El until their home is up to par to protect them from any future attacks. You are romantically involved with Kal-El. You are at risk at suffering the same fate."

"Mother, the ones who have captured Kal are imprisoned."

"Those prisons won't hold them."

"The Justice League's working on building a facility that will hold him. After dismantling the Injustice League, they wouldn't dare harm the Kents now. Many fear Kal."

Fear him? Hippolyta found that laughable. "And yet there were a few who mustered one last attack, taking innocents hostage at an amusement park."

"Looks like I'm in the clear," Wally whispered to Donna who elbowed who him to be quiet.

Diana's hopes sank. So much for her mother being more receptive to Kal. "People were hurt, Mother, but no one was killed."

"Not yet. What if you are taken against your will, Diana? What if you are tortured and your reason for being taken is due to your involvement with Kal-El?"

"It will not happen," Kal vowed. "I won't let it happen."

"You don't have the power to prevent anything from Kal-El. You are not a God nor are you close to one."

"Mother," Diana pleaded. "I wanted this dinner together in hopes you would finally warm up to Kal. Please, try to move on from the past, try to forgive Kal as I have."

"The good deeds he has done aside, you are in grave danger being associated with him. It's not easy for a mother to accept her daughter getting in bed with a dangerous man." Hippolyta dismissed the disbelief on Diana's face. Sadly, her daughter was turning into a very good actor. "Oh, don't act shock Diana. I'm well aware of your nocturnal activities with this man as I am aware of Donna's with Wallace. I know this dinner is a weak attempt of an olive branch. You slept with Kal-El and you want us to make peace and ease your guilty conscious of sleeping with a deplorable man."

"D'oh!" Wally slapped his forehead.

Diana threw her napkin on the table. She had enough. "No, mother. You are anything _but_ aware. I have not bed Kal. _Yet!_ I wanted to make peace because Kal and I love each other and Kal has more than made up for my kidnapping but you won't accept that. Kal will always be in my life, but it's become evident you will not always be. Excuse me." Diana pushed herself from the table and stormed out of the room. Kal jumped from his seat and went after Diana.

"Mother!" Donna scolded her mother. "How could you be so cruel? I thought you were going to give Kal a chance!"

"Perhaps if the Kents weren't kidnapped due to associating with Kal-El, I would've been more open to him, but I would be a fool to ignore the warning signs. Diana's obviously not listening to Athena's warning."

"The only signs I see are you pushing Diana out of your life forever. Do you want that?" Donna asked. "Do you want Diana to cut you out of her life?"

"Diana will not do that." Hippolyta was confident about that. "It's tough being a mother and Queen, Donna. When Diana wears the crown, she will understand that. Unfortunately, I fear she will have to learn the hard way."

Kal caught up with Diana as she reached the staircase. Diana went up the stairs, ignoring Kal as she grumbled irritably about her mother. Kal raced to the top of the stairs to greet Diana when she reached the top. Diana didn't look in the mood to talk but she desperately looked like a woman who needed to get out of her home for the night. "I know a great restaurant in Thailand that's opening up for breakfast." Kal held his hand out to Diana. "My treat. Let's go."

"Go?"

"Yeah. Let's leave. Let's get out of here for the night."

"Yes." Diana grasped Kal's hand. She wanted to leave but not just for the night. "Kal, I want us to go to Gallinore."

"Gallinore?"

"We had plans to leave before Lobo and Maxima dropped in. What's to stop us now? The Injustice League is no more. Lobo and Maxima are gone and the world is safer now."

As tempting as it was to leave, Kal knew they couldn't. Not with Darkseid looming. "I'm no fool, Diana. Your mother triggered this idea to leave. This isn't about us. This is about her and sticking it to her."

He knew her so well. That alone made Diana comfortable venting. "I'm frustrated with her, Kal! I can't believe my mother would be so cold hearted, so unforgiving. She won't give you a chance at all!"

"She's protective of you," Kal told her.

"She's unbearably controlling and I'm sick of it!" Anger poured through Diana. She never felt this rage before, especially towards her mother. It was overwhelming and shameful to Diana to have such feelings to her mother but she couldn't help herself. "Suddenly, the planet isn't big enough for both of us right now and I need to get away before I say or do something I regret."

Diana was wound so tightly. She was in desperate need of a release. "There are remote places on this planet we can go where no one will recognize us. You'll have the isolation you need."

Diana shook her head. That would not be enough. "No. I want to go to Gallinore. I want to be alone with you there." Diana embraced Kal and rest her head against his shoulder. "I want a break from everything. Let us go."

Kal placed a gentle kiss on Diana's soft hair. His Sweetness never sounded so vulnerable. "We've talked about this last night, Diana. If we leave, we are leaving Earth vulnerable to Darkseid. I'm concerned about this planet, especially given Maxima's abrupt exit."

"We have the Justice League and I'm confident we can defeat Darkseid. With this peace on Earth, now's the time for a quick getaway. This may be the calm before the storm."

She was saying the right words but Kal knew they shouldn't leave. However, it was hard to say no to Diana, especially when it concerned something he wanted, too. Something he wanted for a year. "Let's wait until I hear from Maxima or Lobo and know their departure had nothing to do with Darkseid."

"You've been trying to reach them since last night. Who knows when they will respond? They could've easily done so from their ship but they didn't." Diana gazed at Kal with her beautiful blue eyes. Never before had a woman had power over him and Diana wasn't even trying. "I'm tired of waiting, Kal. I'm tired of putting things off for us. There isn't a place for us at the Embassy and we can't truly be alone in your Fortress with the Kents there. I remember you telling me how beautiful Gallinore is."

"I said you would beautiful under Gallinore's moons." He caressed her face. "I mean that."

"All I want is one weekend away. A weekend alone with you. Is it wrong I want to be selfish for once in my life?"

"I've been selfish plenty times in my life," Kal quipped. "It's overrated."

Diana chuckled. He knew how to make her smile. "You know what I mean, Kal." Diana embraced him again. "A weekend, Kal. I want a weekend where I'm not Princess Diana, where I'm not Wonder Woman. I want a weekend where I'm simply Diana. That's all I want."

He couldn't argue, couldn't deny her anymore. If they were fortunate this far, perhaps they will be fortunate for two more days. "All right, Diana. We'll go."

* * *

><p>The following morning Julia sat at the foot of Diana's bed, watching the Amazon Princess pack her things in a carryon bag for her weekend away with Kal. Julia learned of Diana's plans when she arrived at the Embassy and stayed close to Diana to learn as much as she could of this trip so she could pass this information to her master Darkseid.<p>

"Your mother was out of line. Perhaps, I can talk to her from one mother to another," Julia offered. "I can make her understand as parents we have to let our children go."

Diana shook her head as she placed a dress in her bag. "No, Julia. My stubborn mother won't listen. I don't think she will be satisfied until she is proven right about Kal and that won't happen."

"Of course not. Kal is a wonderful man. He made mistakes in the beginning but he made up for it." Julia looked away from Diana. _You have, too, refusing our Master Darkseid, but don't worry, you will make up for it._

"I'm sorry to leave so sudden and burden you with rescheduling my plans, too," Diana said as she folded a shirt, "but if Kal and I don't leave this weekend while there is a moment's peace on this planet, we may not get the chance for a while." When Julia didn't comment, Diana looked over at her friend. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked to be in another world. "Julia?" Diana called her again. Julia responded on the third call. "Are you all right?"

Julia smiled. "I'm fine, dear. I was thinking of my first weekend alone with a man. It was my husband on our honeymoon."

"Oh." That would cause a faraway look, especially now that Julia was a widow.

Julia took the attention off herself when she asked, "Is this planet Gallinore secluded?"

"I don't know." Diana added her shirt to her luggage and disappeared into her bathroom to put together the toiletries she was taking with her. "Kal's planning everything and we will be alone. He promised me that."

Julia smiled. She didn't learn everything she wanted but what she did know would be helpful to Darkseid. "That's good. Isolation is what you need. It'll be a perfect weekend."

"I don't know about a perfect weekend." Diana stepped out of the bathroom, holding a small toiletry bag, "but I'm certain it will be wonderful."

Donna burst into the room so fast she knocked the door off its hinges. "I'll fix it later," Donna promised. She flew straight from the shop, assuming she might miss Diana if she didn't hurry. "I'm so glad I caught you before you left."

Diana zipped her bag. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"It would be if you forgot to take this!" Donna opened her shopping bag and pulled out a silky red two piece lingerie with a matching sheer robe. "Isn't this sexy?"

"Goodness!" Julia blushed while Diana stared speechless. "Are you really going to wear that?"

"If she does, she won't wear it for long." Donna giggled. "Didn't Kal say it's winter on Gallinore now? Pretend you are cold while wearing this and ask Kal to warm you up."

Donna danced around the room waving the sexy garb. "Donna, have some decorum. Don't flash this in front of Julia and don't talk like that."

"I may be old, but I still remember what it's like to show off in sexy clothes before my husband." Julia sighed. "A woman never forgets that moment."

"Don't be so serious," Donna chastised her sister. She held out the clothes to Diana. "Take it."

Diana shook her head. "I already have something suitable to bring."

"Nothing like this I bet." Donna reached for Diana's bag. "What did you get?"

Diana pulled the bag from her sister's grasp. "None of your business. Wear that for Wally."

Since Diana didn't want it, Donna knew she could find uses for it. "I can do that. We're nearly the same size after all."

Diana put the strap of the carry on over her shoulder. She was packed and ready to go. "Julia, you can contact Donna for any emergency that comes up. Donna, remain on standby for the Justice League."

"Don't worry about us." Typical Diana to think of others even now. "Earth can get by without you on it for a weekend. You're not that special," she teased before hugging her sister. "Focus on yourself and Kal and have fun for once in your life!"

"I will," Diana promised.

Diana parted from her sister and hugged Julia goodbye. "Have a wonderful time on Gallinore, Diana. Enjoy your perfect weekend." _With Darkseid._

* * *

><p>Kal paced in front of his ship as he waited for Diana's arrival. Krypto paced with Kal. When Kal turned around, Krypto turned around. When Kal stopped walking to think for a moment, Krypto stopped to watch Kal and resumed following him again when Kal paced again.<p>

"I have everything prepared in case of an emergency. You know what to do in case anything goes wrong."

Krypto barked. Last night and this morning, Kal went over with Krypto on what he should do in case of an attack on Earth with them away or in case someone came for them. Krypto was ready to act.

Kal sighed. As much as he wanted to leave with Diana, he had a bad feeling about this trip. Maybe it was his bounty hunter instincts. Maybe it was uneasiness of what Darkseid planned to do. Kal stopped pacing again. "Am I being paranoid, Krypto? Am I being crazy?"

"Only if you answer your questions," Diana mused as she entered the hangar. She crossed the large room with swiftness, jumped into Kal's arms and gave him a passion filled kiss on his lips. "Ready to go?"

Diana looked so happy, so excited for this trip. For her sake, Kal hoped it will be as wonderful as Diana expected it to be. "Yes."

Kal took Diana's hand and led her up the ship's ramp. That's when Diana realized only she and Kal will be going on this trip. "You don't want Krypto coming with us?"

"I thought you wanted a weekend alone with me."

"I do, but it wouldn't hurt if Krypto came, too."

Krypto had a bigger job staying on Earth. He was the planet's hope if things went wrong but Kal didn't tell Diana that. "If Krypto comes with us and hears you screaming, he may think I'm hurting you. I've already been bitten on my ass and hand by Krypto. Little Kal doesn't need to be bitten by him, too."

"You're so confident I'll be screaming?" Inside the ship, Kal pressed a button on the side closing the ramp. "Who knows?" Diana mused as she walked off. "Maybe I'll have _you_ screaming."

After a whooshing sound, Diana felt Kal's body pressed against hers from behind. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lowered his head to gently nibble her ear as he whispered, "I'll hold you to that." He tugged her ear a little harder causing a slight moan to escape Diana's lips. His hand moved up to cup a breast. "If you like, I'll hold you to a lot of things." He heard Diana's heart spiking. She liked this! "The wall of our bedroom. The wall of our shower. The wall of this ship. We'll cause more shaking than a herd of elephants."

"How about a preview of things to come?" Diana requested.

Kal knew Diana was primed. He could hear her pounding heart, he could smell her arousal. It would be easy to take her now.

Or it would be just as fun as leaving Diana wanting more. Kal released Diana and headed for the cockpit. "Later, Sweetness."

Diana stared speechless at Kal leaving her body hot with desire. He dare to smirk at her? Diana shook her head amused. She will get him for this.

* * *

><p>"Marvelous. Exactly what we needed."<p>

Lashina and Knockout sat in their seats staring at a holographic blueprint of the Justice League's Watchtower. It was the first orders Lashina and Knockout gave Booster Gold and Plastic Man when they placed the spider chip in them. Michael and Patrick stood together like mindless robots waiting for their next orders.

Steppenwolf was also in the rooming, studying the blueprints. "We know exactly where to plant the bombs to destroy the Watchtower and kill anyone inside the building."

Lashina proudly proclaimed, "The fall of the Justice League's Watchtower will weaken their forces and strengthen ours when we attack Earth."

Steppenwolf turned to the mute Booster Gold and Plastic Man. "They have their next orders?"

"Of course." Knockout sashayed to Booster Gold. She caressed his face as she said, "They have the bombs and they know exactly where to plant them, don't you?"

"Yes," Michael knew. Thanks to the spider chip implanted in him he was blinded with serving Darkseid and betraying the Justice League. "One bomb will go in the Command Center, the other in the hanger where all vehicles will be destroyed and the third will be in Level 19."

"What's in Level 19?" Steppenwolf asked.

"The Watchtower's Power Generator is in there," Patrick answered. "It's nuclear and can wipe out anything in a five mile radius if improperly activated."

"Excellent." Steppenwolf could see the destruction, hear the screams of the pathetic Earthlings and the blood of the fallen Justice League scattered across the planet. He wished he could be there to see it but the fall of Earth will be the Furies and parademons jobs. He had a bigger job to do.

"Proceed as planned," Steppenwolf decreed. "Lashina, don't fail me."

"With this plan, it's not possible."

Steppenwolf left the room. With this plan, there was too much at stake if they failed. He wasn't taking any chances with this. It was risky but he was going to pull someone from the front lines to aide him.

* * *

><p>It was war on Almerac! For four days, Almerac was engaged in a battle for its life. For two days, Almerac fought without their queen against Darkseid's forces. Almerac had one of the best armies in the universe and wasn't one to give in easily. Still parts of the world did fall with Darkseid's invasion. The communication towers spread across the planet were destroyed, cutting off Almeracs from each other and preventing Maxima from speaking to anyone from home. Bases and cities were overcome forcing Almeracs to flee their homes and hide in seclusion.<p>

Maxima's ship arrived in stealth mode to avoid detection from Apokoliptan ships surrounding her planet. She made her presence known by destroying an Apokoliptan starship shooting down her palace. Maxima's arrival lifted her people's spirits. With Lobo, Maxima reclaimed stations and cities once occupied by Apokolips. Maxima and Lobo's matchup was sending Apokolip forces back and forcing the leader of this attack, Kalibak, to consider stepping in.

Kalibak was ordered by Darkseid to not engaged unless necessary. Since the invasion started, Kalibak didn't have to. Darkseid's forces of parademons and Justifiers did their job well but with Lobo and Maxima, taking back what they conquered, Kalibak knew he would have to step in and it was something he was looking forward to.

Maxima led an army of her people towards Kalibak's ship which hovered over Almerac's capital since the invasion began. She was ruthless as she used her sword to cut off heads of parademons, Dog Calvarias and Justifiers. Even without her sword, Maxima's natural skills and strength as a fighter was enough to defeat many of Darkseid's soldiers. Her fiery temper was an ally for the queen, too. Maxima always had a temper but she knew how to channel her anger and she did it now against the very people who tried to conquer her planet. Watching Maxima in battle, Lobo was very glad Maxima was never that angry with him. He wasn't sure he would stand a chance against her if she were. Still with Maxima's clothes torn, blood from the invaders she killed splattered on her body, Lobo thought Maxima looked hot.

Maxima, Lobo, Maxima's top three Generals and over a hundred of her best warriors reached Kalibak's ship armed and ready for the fight of their life. A countless army of parademons guarded Kalibak's ship. They waited for Maxima and her army to make the first move.

Maxima gazed up at the ship as she ordered. "I am Queen Maxima of Almerac and I order your surrender! I won't be so kind to order your retreat due to damage you've caused my planet!"

Maxima's demand was met with silence then a cocky voice boomed from the ship. "You would give orders to me?"

"Yes! Step out of your ship and face me!"

Kalibak responded with a laugh: an insult to Maxima. "You would be no challenge to me."

Lobo stepped up beside Maxima. "How about me, you fragger!"

Kalibak took notice of Lobo. He knew what he did on Apokolips. "For three days, I have been waiting for a worthy opponent to show." Kalibak's ship opened. The son of Darkseid descended on a disc often used by his father. "I saw the army of your copies completely wipe out forces here. I know what you did on Apokolips, too." Kalibak stood like his father; arms behind his back, chest puffed out to look intimidating. "I'll defeat you without you bleeding a drop of blood."

"So, I'm right." Maxima suspected it since leaving Kal's Fortress. "You attacked my planet because I helped Kal on Apokolips."

Kalibak was impressed Maxima figured it out. "Darkseid doesn't like interlopers."

"I don't care for Wonder Woman but if I have the power to stop a monster like Darkseid from forcing himself on a woman an ally of mine cares about, I will gladly intervene." Maxima extended her sword to Kalibak. "And if I find out you monsters harmed any of my people in such a way, I will cut off both your heads and feed you to my ravenous pets!"

Kalibak gripped Maxima's sword. He crushed the blade with his hands. "I'll be sure to remember that when I have your body in front of your people. I'll put that mouth of yours to very good use."

Surprisingly, it wasn't Maxima who made the first strike against Kalibak. It was Lobo.

The Czarnian bounty hunter threw the first punch. His fist knocked Kalibak off his floating disc. Kalibak was quick to react, catching Lobo's second punch at him. Kalibak's hand nearly swallowed Lobo's fist as he crushed Lobo's hand. "Rumor has it you care for the Almerac Queen." Kalibak returned the punch Lobo delivered to him. Lobo fell flat on his back. "Now I know."

Lobo kicked his feet up to push his body off ground. Kalibak caught Lobo in mid-air, kicking his stomach sending Lobo into a group of Almerac soldiers. Despite his hulking body, Kalibak was very quick. Years of training in his father's army taught him much. It also helped Lobo's fighting over the past two days while Kalibak stood back and watched left him with the advantage in strength. "Your weariness is showing as well as your distraction."

Maxima fired energy beams on Kalibak from the cuff of her wristband. It hurt but not nearly as much as Kalibak led on. He fell to his knees then on his face. He kept his eyes closed but ears opened as Maxima approached.

"Ha. And your arrogance distracted you." Maxima kicked Kalibak lightly with her boot, making sure he was unconscious. "Should've expected more from Darkseid's son."

Kalibak's hand grabbed Maxima's ankle, pulled her to the ground and pounced his body on top of hers. He pinned his hands on Maxima's wrists holding her down and put a knee between Maxima's legs forcing them apart. "You're right." His foul breath fanned Maxima's face. "I promised to have your body in front of your people." Maxima struggled against him. She disgustingly felt his clothed sex pressed against her. She cursed herself for being so foolish in falling for such an obvious trick. The fighting over the past two days left her mentally as well as physically weak. She was still strong but not enough to get this brute off her.

"Give off her, you fragger!" Lobo cursed. Lobo and Maxima soldiers jumped in to save Maxima but the army of parademons kept them from Maxima. The numbers were endless.

"They can't save you," Kalibak told Maxima as she continued to fight him. "No one can."

"Step off, Kalibak." Steppenwolf's voice suddenly boomed from the ship. Kalibak looked up, momentarily distracted. Steppenwolf wasn't on board. He must be watching from Apokolips and calling him through his ship.

Maxima used the moment to smash her head against Kalibak's. It hurt her more than Kalibak but the blow was enough for Kalibak to loosen his hold on Maxima and give Maxima the opportunity to kick Kalibak away and put as much distance between her and him.

One of the Generals reached Maxima and helped her to her feet. "My Queen."

Lobo reached Maxima. "You okay, babe."

"I'm fine," Maxima assured both men. "And don't call me babe!" She chastised Lobo. Lobo's concern was touching but she was queen. He couldn't call her that in front of her Generals. Looking away, her laser sharped eyes were on Kalibak's ship. Something wasn't right. Surely, she didn't receive aid from one of Darkseid's cronies.

Kalibak pushed himself to his feet. All fighting had apparently ceased for the moment from both sides. "Ruining my fun, Steppenwolf?"

"You are needed elsewhere. The point has been made on this planet."

"Back off, Steppenwolf," Kalibak growled. "I'm finally gonna have some fun."

A new voice spoke that got Kalibak's attention. "Your disobeying Steppenwolf's order is a direct defiance of mine, Kalibak."

"Father." That rat Steppenwolf would bring his father in the matter to get what he wanted.

"Let them have their victory. We have already won."

Darkseid always taught Kalibak to look at the bigger picture. If they had won, there was no need for him to stay here. "Yes, Father."

Maxima was outraged as Kalibak returned to his ship and the parademons retreated. "No! I will not allow you to leave! You will pay for what you did to my planet!"

One of Maxima's Generals held her back. "No, my Queen. There's so much repair needed and people to aid. Let them escape."

Reluctantly, Maxima held her place but she was furious watching Kalibak and his ships retreat. She wanted his head for the damage he caused her planet. Never mind what he tried to do to her.

"I wonder where they are going to now," Maxima voiced. "Darkseid said they already won."

"It's not our concern," her General said. "We have our planet to take care of."

He was right. Almerac came first. Maxima gave her first orders. "Get started on the repairs to our communications towers. As soon as that is up, we can let the people know the invasion is over and bring aide to anyone hurt and in hiding."

With her General gone, Maxima turned to Lobo. "Are you staying to help or are you gonna run off?"

"Why would I run off?"

"You have a tendency to do that after you feel your job is done."

Where was the grouchy attitude coming from? "I'll help you fix things here," Lobo offered. "Come on. You need me."

Maybe but it was Lobo's friendship to Kal that caused this. Maxima wasn't letting that go so easily. "My planet was attacked because we helped Kal on Apokolips. My planet and people paid for your friendship."

Now Lobo understood Maxima's anger. "If it helps, we ain't friends no more." Lobo recalled how things fell apart on Earth. He was still angry with Kal and how his friend turned on him. "He's changed. He can handle whatever comes his way with his new friends."

"He burned you that bad?" Maxima knew Lobo was upset with Kal but didn't think it was so bad Lobo would throw away their friendship.

"He's completely changed!" Lobo complained. "He's so goody goody now! He's no fun anymore."

"Because he's acting responsible for once in his life," Maxima remarked.

"If responsible means dumping your friends, who needs him!" Lobo scoffed. "This is the thanks I get for being a friend to him."

"Oh, get over yourself!" Maxima's ego was nowhere near as big as Lobo's. Lobo was overreacting to the matter and given what happened to her planet, Maxima had enough with dealing with big egos. "It's not like you were best friends. Didn't you only see each other two or three times out of the year?"

Lobo didn't see Maxima's point. "So?"

"Friends see each other more often than that." Maxima saw the truth to Lobo's anger. "I think you're afraid of the change in Kal. You're afraid he's gonna leave you behind and not be your friend anymore."

"Frag no! I ain't afraid of nothing!"

Maxima rolled her eyes. Sure Lobo wasn't. "The Kal on Earth is a lot more responsible than the Kal we last saw. On Earth, I saw a responsible man. I saw a man who deeply cared about others. His caring was always there even in his bounty hunting days but as Superman it's even more prevalent. He's also in love with Wonder Woman. Nothing I could do would get him in my bed. Add that to fact he hadn't contacted you in a year, you think Kal is leaving you behind and you don't like it."

Lobo pouted as he folded his arms over his chest. Maybe Maxima had a point. Maybe. "Even if you're right, which you're not, what should I do?"

"I wouldn't sulk about. Be responsible for once and warn him about Darkseid. He's obviously going after Kal and Diana." Maxima turned to walk away from Lobo but stopped, returned and kissed him.

Not that he minded but Lobo asked, "What was that for?"

"Thanks for staying to help."

Lobo grinned lecherously as he grabbed Maxima's backside. He knew she wanted him. "I can think of another way to thank me."

Maxima firmly pushed Lobo away. "That ship has sailed Lobo. No more freebies. Being on Earth and this attack on my planet taught me a valuable lesson. It's time I be a responsible queen. Had I not left Almerac to chase Kal in a poor attempt to bed him, I would've spared my people a lot of pain."

"Aw," Lobo groaned. "Now you want to be responsible, too?"

"We all have to eventually. Don't you think it's time for you as well?"

First Kal and now Maxima. Lobo didn't like this at all. He liked partying, drinking, getting in fights, sleeping around without a care. He liked having fun with his friends but that fun was dwindling. Kal was changing, growing more mature and responsible with his new career on Earth and now Maxima wanted to be a responsible queen to her people. It left Lobo joining them or sitting out these friendships for good.

* * *

><p>It was snowing heavily when Kal and Diana secretly arrived early in the evening. Diana expected she and Kal would stay in a hotel residence. She didn't expect Kal to rent out a cottage for them deep in one of Gallinore's largest forests. After hiding Kal's ship on the outskirts of the forest, Kal and Diana grabbed their bags and hiked the half mile snowy, rocky trail to the cottage.<p>

"I can honestly say I never expected an evening hike to our getaway." Diana didn't expect Kal to hide his ship either. He was being extremely cautious.

"It's out of the way but I like that. Krypto did, too." Kal reached the top of the rocky hill first and waited for Diana to join him. He could've easily carried her. He wanted to but Diana refused.

Diana did grab Kal's waiting hand as she reached the top. She found him staring at her. "What is it?"

"You look breathtaking in the snow. If the snow clears out later, maybe I'll see you under Gallinore's four moons."

Diana had not forgotten Kal's words about Gallinore's moons and her beauty. She wasn't a woman hungry for a man's attention but she loved compliments given to her by Kal. "You say that because you know I will kiss you for it." After the kiss, Diana spotted the cottage behind Kal. "Looks like we're here." She also noticed footprints leading to the cabin. "Is someone inside?"

"The locals set up the place before we got here." Kal lead Diana over the two feet thick and crunchy snow to the log cabin. Diana dressed warm in a jacket, sweater, pants, gloves and snow boots but surprisingly the falling snow and frigid winds were chilling to her tough skin. She couldn't wait to get inside.

"No keys?" Diana remarked of Kal simply turning the doorknob.

"Being in the middle of nowhere, who needs keys?" Kal flipped on the lights and stepped in the well-lit cabin. The fireplace was roaring as it warmed the cabin and knocked out the chill from outside. "The locals stocked the cabin with food and supplies but we'll venture into the nearest village tomorrow if you need something." Diana wasn't near him anymore. She stood in front of the warm fireplace. "Are you cold?"

"A little." Diana rubbed her arms. "But I'm not freezing."

Still, Kal made a mental note to bring in more firewood so Diana wouldn't get cold. "The kitchen's to your left. The two bedrooms are adjoined by the bathroom. There's only one but it's large enough for both of us to share." Kal grabbed Diana's bag. "I'll drop your bag in your room."

Her room? Diana turned from the fireplace. "I thought there was one bedroom."

"No. There are two." He knew what Diana was thinking. "I want you to get settled for the night. It was a long trip." She was disappointed. He could see that. He knew she felt rejected though she didn't have a reason to. "Diana, we're gonna be here for two days. We have time. Sleep in the other room tonight in case you change your mind."

"Why do you think I will change my mind?"

Kal shrugged. He knew where this road was going to take him. "I know your mother is a big part of you wanting to come here."

Not this again! "Kal!"

"I want to make sure there won't be any regrets about later."

Diana was stuck between hitting Kal and kissing him. Kal changed a lot from the man she first met. She never imagined such tenderness from a once proud and arrogant man. "I'm not changing my mind and I won't have regrets. This is about me doing what I want, Kal. For too long, I let my mother control me. I let her desires outweigh my own. No more."

This was more than Diana sticking it to her mother Kal realized. This was Diana liberating herself, exploring her options without doubts, without the invisible puppet strings of her mother. Who was he to doubt her decision or hold her back? "Okay, Diana. Okay." He stepped to Diana and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "You _are_ freezing."

"I'm not that cold."

"Take a bath to warm up and I'll get dinner ready."

Despite her desire to argue, Diana relented and was glad she did. The hot water from the bathing pool was what she needed to warm her body. The pool was half as large as the bathing pool in her apartment on Themyscira and could include more than one person. Diana's mind drifted to the possibility of her and Kal in this pool together. They could.

"No," Diana decided. "We will."

Donna told her she shouldn't hold back and Diana had no plans to. She wasn't timid on what she wanted. She knew exactly what she wanted. Looking back at the window, Diana saw how heavily the snow was coming down. It would be another two feet on the ground by dawn. It was clear she and Kal were staying in tonight and where it could lead to was promising. After her bath, Diana entered her bedroom. She took her carryon bag, entered Kal's room and dropped her bag next to his.

Diana could smell the delicious aroma of dinner beckoning her as she dressed. Kal was spoiling her and she loved it. She didn't keep him waiting as she emerged from the bedroom wearing a garnet colored dress. Diana found Kal in front of the fireplace, placing dinner on a blanket.

Kal turned his head at Diana's arrival. He paused for a moment eyeing how the dress hugged her figure. "All warmed up I see." His eyes lingered on Diana's breasts. _Those babies need airing out._

Diana sat on the carpet. "You're spoiling me." Her mouth watered at the food before her: steaming vegetables, fresh green salad, chopped mixed fruits, grilled pork tenderloins, bread dipped in honey and wine chilling in an ice bucket.

Kal poured Diana a glass of wine as she fixed her plate. "More like storing your energy until later."

"I may turn you down," Diana teased. "With all this food, I may go to sleep after I eat."

"Then why did you put your bag in my room?" The surprise on Diana's face amused Kal. "I saw you slipping in my room."

"Is that all you saw?"

"Yes." He surprised her again. "I'm patient. Unlike you."

Diana chewed her grilled pork so she didn't have to respond to that. Kal fixed his plate and ate as well. Though he told Diana he was patient, Kal was quickly running out of it. He had waited so long for Diana and now the moment was here and Diana had promised she wasn't going back on her word, it was taking a lot of resolve for Kal to not pounce Diana at this moment.

Diana praised Kal, "You are a man with extreme patience to wait for me."

"You think so?" Kal's eyes studied Diana's breasts again. _I wonder how they will taste with ice cream._

"Yes. Donna has chided me for keeping you waiting for so long. She said you must've banged your head against the walls out of frustration a few times." Diana laughed. "I didn't see any holes in the walls at your home so I figured you are not as frustrated as Donna think you are."

_The drought of one year, two months and five days ends tonight._

"Shows what Donna knows." Kal placed his empty plate on the blanket. He was finished with dinner and ready for dessert. Unfortunately his dessert wasn't ready yet. She was still eating.

Diana was oblivious to Kal as she gushed over the meal Kal prepared for her. "This food is delicious. You are a wonderful cook."

Kal sat back staring at Diana. He stared at her beautiful form starting from her long, wavy black hair that felt like silk in his hands. He couldn't wait to see it disheveled after he had his way with her. His eyes stared lovingly at her breasts snuggly confined in the dress she wore. The top button was open, offering Kal a tease of Diana's breasts. He couldn't wait to get his hands and mouth on them. Moving south, his eyes fell on her tight stomach and slim waist. He wouldn't forget to show his love there. Lastly, his eyes fell on Diana's legs. He would definitely show love there and most importantly, between her legs. He hadn't forgotten how she tasted or how her body reacted to him. He was looking for to the repeat performance.

Diana wasn't aware of Kal's smoldering attention on her as she polished off her dinner. "This is incredible. You could challenge the cooks on Themyscira." Diana turned to Kal. "Don't you think so-" Diana paused once she caught Kal's eyes on her. His blue eyes were highlighted in a red hue. From his lustful eyes and the slight bulge in his pants, Diana knew things were going to proceed differently this evening. "You're not hungry for dinner are you?"

Kal shook his head slowly. "Come here."

Entranced, Diana placed her plate on the blanket and slid beside Kal. His gaze was intense but he didn't touch her. Diana wondered why. Diana expected Kal to make the first move but then asked herself why should he? She wanted this as much as Kal. Why can't she make the first move? Not waiting for an invitation, Diana pressed her lips to Kal and easily opened his mouth to hers. For several moments, they only kissed and touched each other, occasionally groping especially with Kal touching Diana's curvy rear and breasts. Being bold, Diana's soft hands touched Kal's sweater and pushed it up his chest. Kal helped Diana pull the sweater over his head.

"You're making me do all the work," Diana murmured as she kissed him again while her hands groped his smooth, massive chest.

"More like letting you have your way with me," Kal returned her kiss.

Diana eased back from the kiss on his lips and dropped a kiss on Kal's nose, his right cheek and chin. "Do you want to give me what I want, Kal?"

Feeling Diana's lips on his neck and her left hand slowly moving down his muscled abs, he asked Diana, "What is it you want?"

Diana's hand slipped to Kal's pants. Her hand gripped the area between his legs making Kal jump. He mused, "You want my pants?"

Diana grinned as a hand massage the clothed area. Whispering in his ear, "I want what lies in these pants. I want Little Kal."

She had a nice firm grip on it, too. "Well, Sweetness, what do you want to do with Little Kal?"

Diana's thoughts were a tumble of mixed fantasies, wild imaginations, dreams and lust of what she wanted to do with Little Kal. Could she really act on them? Could she really say what she want to with it? Hera, yes she could. No holding back she told herself. Diana whispered her request in Kal's ear. His eyes widen slightly. He didn't think Diana had it in her to speak like that.

"Is this really your first time at this?" He had to asked.

Diana chuckled as she nibbled his ear. "Being a first timer doesn't mean one doesn't have fantasies, ideas." Her fingers caressed the growing bulge gently causing a low groan from Kal. "So, can I get what I want?"

"Oh, Sweetness, I think I can honor that request." He felt Diana fingers snap off the button, pull down the zipper and slipped her hand inside. She didn't waste time. "Knock me to carpet, pin me down and have your way with me."

Diana pulled her hand out but doing so she relieved Kal's manhood from his pants "Like this?" Diana straddled him with her lovely center caressing against the bulge in Kal's pants.

Diana gasped at the sudden, unexpected sensation while Kal inwardly groaned as he realized, "You're not wearing anything underneath your dress."

"Hera," Diana moaned, "I didn't expect it to feel like this." She tried pacing herself, rubbing slowly against him to take her time to make the pleasure last but there was another part of her that wanted to rubbed against him faster and build the intensity to a climatic peak.

Kal jerked his hips up, pleased at Diana's astonish cry. She was close to her first of many releases for the night but Kal wasn't ready to let her go yet and he was done with the teasing. He grabbed Diana's hips and pushed her off him.

"Kal!" Diana gasped astonished and frustrated at him. "What do you… whoa!" Kal scooped Diana in his arms and headed for the bedroom.

"No more teasing, Diana."

Diana's heart studded in her chest. "Right. No more teasing."

* * *

><p>He could watch her forever. She was intoxicating to look at. Kal's eyes dipped to Diana's breasts. He could watch those forever, too. Diana slept soundly with a thin sheet covering her to her waist. She had fallen asleep two hours ago. They were like bunnies. Being out of the game for a year, Kal needed to make up for lost time and Diana new to the game was very eager and very willing to learn and experiment. Kal worried he was being too eager but Diana proved to be a willing and loving partner and took all he gave her.<p>

Kal turned away and got out of bed. If he stayed, he would forget to do what he needed to do. He slipped on boxers, grabbed a thin case from his bag and left the room. Dinner was left on the blanket from last night before the still roaring fire. Wood on Gallinore didn't burn as quickly as wood on Earth. He'll clean up later he decided. Kal sat on the sofa and opened the case. It was no bigger than a netbook but it held a lot more power. Kal glanced at the clock. Two minutes to six in the morning which meant it was almost six in the evening at his Fortress. He turned on the small computer, typed keys and waited for the black screen to reveal his Fortress where Krypto sat in his chair.

"Checking in as scheduled. It's six in the morning here, Diana and I arrived on Gallinore with no problems. It's snowing heavily here which can hamper visibility. The weather is chilling to Diana so that's a concern but if she's affected by the cold anyone threatening our time here will be affected as well." Kal sighed. "I guess I won't truly relax until Diana and I return to Earth. I'll be back in three hours for the next update. Bye, Krypto."

Kal turned the computer off. Three more hours until he checked in again. He'll have to make the time worthwhile.

* * *

><p>Diana rested her head against Kal's shoulder. She breathed heavily against him. Her body was wet, covered in soap and yet Diana didn't feel clean. How could she after what they did? "I think I need another washing."<p>

When Kal invited Diana to take a bath with him, she knew they would be doing more than bathing. Still, she didn't think she would need another washing in certain areas but with Kal, she should've known better.

Kal kissed her wet hair. "I'm volunteering."

Diana giggled. He would. "I know what your volunteering will lead to."

"I'll be good this time," Kal said as his fingers descended down her stomach. "What do you want? Good?" His fingers found his way between her legs. "Or very good?"

Diana drew in a sharp breath feeling Kal given a delicately cleaning to her delicate spots. He was doing this on purpose: torturing her this way, touching her in a way she wouldn't want him to stop. "If you keep at this, we'll never leave this cabin."

"Why would you want to?" He slipped a finger inside.

"I thought you wanted to show me Gallinore." Of course at the moment, she didn't care about touring the planet only Kal again.

Kal slipped his finger out, grabbed a sponge floating in the pool and washed Diana's stomach, back and chest with heavy attention on her breasts. "It's still snowing. Unless you want to go out in the snow, we'll stay inside and entertain."

"I don't know how we will do that," Diana droll.

Kal kissed her bare shoulders. "We'll think of something. Usually people snowed in play games. I'm very good at sex poker."

Diana laughed. "Don't you mean strip poker?"

"On Earth, you have a game called strip poker. In space, it's sex poker. You're already naked when you start the game. When you lose a hand, you pull a card out of a bowl and do what it says."

Diana was intrigued. "Oh? And what are some of these things you have to do?"

"It could be something as simple as massaging your breasts before me, getting off in front of me, me having you in my chair, me making a meal of you between your legs. Whatever the act, it's sexual."

"I see." Diana suddenly pulled away from Kal. It really sounded like something they could play. "We'll play but we'll do so clothed." Climbing out of the pool, she added, "I need to slip on something to keep you off me during the games."

Kal watched as Diana climbed out of the bathing pool. She grabbed a towel to dry her body. "Clothes won't keep me away. You know that."

Diana's beautiful backside retreated into the bedroom. That was probably true now. "I guess not but my mouth is my most powerful weapon."

Kal climbed out of the pool and released the water. Afterwards he turned on the self-cleaning mechanism. He dried himself with a towel and stepped into the bedroom to find Diana slipping a lavender colored Grecian gown over her head. He watched the dress slipped down her back, her hips, just stopping above her knees.

Kal moved swiftly, startling Diana with his body touching hers. His hands moved under her dress to touch the lacy garment underneath. "Why do you insist on wearing these when they are not needed here?" While one hand moved under her lacy clothes to stroke her, the other cupped a breast through Diana's dress and gently massaged her. His mouth found her neck. "Hmm?"

"I don't know," Diana eyes were closed as she enjoyed Kal touching her. "It seemed like a good idea."

"Silly woman. You know….." Kal suddenly stopped. A heartbeat. It was faint but he could hear a familiar heartbeat. No. Not just one; not just _his _but others and they were getting closer. He could hear their footsteps against the snow. He didn't have to ask how or why because he knew. Kal took his hands off Diana. "Diana, go to my ship and leave. I'll hold them off while you escape."

"What?" Diana turned baffled. "What you talking about? Who?"

Kal zipped by Diana to slip on a pair of boxers to protect his vulnerable parts. _He_ would be looking for them. "There's no time to-" The wall and windows behind them exploded catapulting Kal and Diana off their feet and crashing through the bedroom wall into the living area. The sofa caught Diana as she slammed into it while Kal collided in the kitchen.

The explosion caused smoke and fire to slowly spread through the cabin. Diana immediately jumped up; ready to fight. "Who attacks?"

An arrow shot through the smoke. Diana put her arm up to deflect the arrow. The piercing end of the arrow attached itself to Diana's bracelet like a magnet and poured coarsening electricity through Diana.

Kal quickly reached Diana, pulled the arrow from Diana's bracelet and crushed the arrow with his hands. While the potent charge of electricity didn't affect him, it shook Diana. She would've swooned if Kal wasn't holding her.

Out of the smoke, stepped Steppenwolf and Kalibak. Behind them, a small army of parademons spread out through the cabin surrounding Kal and Diana and waiting on the order to strike. Kal heard of Darkseid's son but never met him before. He miscalculated. He expected to confront Steppenwolf and parademons again, perhaps a Fury or two, but not Kalibak since he didn't meet him during his first two trips on Apokolips.

Fruck.

"We finally meet, Kal-El." Kalibak sized up Kal. He wouldn't be a threat to him. "I assure you won't get a repeat performance of victory over my father and his army again."

Kal wasn't threatened but he knew he had a fight on his hands. He only wished Diana wasn't with him.

"Bedding Darkseid's bride. He won't be pleased." Steppenwolf twirled his electro axe, "If Darkseid didn't want you alive, I would make it so and kill you."

"You can't attack us here," Kal said. "Gallinore is under New Genesis protection."

"It is?" the news was a surprise to Diana.

Steppenwolf chuckled. "That's why you selected this place to commit the ultimate betrayal to Darkseid. You thought you could get away with it here. It's true Gallinore is under New Genesis protection and we are forbidden to harm the locals. However, you and Wonder Woman aren't natives to this land and as long as we keep the fight contained here we won't be in violation of the rule."

"How did you find us?" Diana wanted to know.

Steppenwolf was hoping someone would ask. How wonderful it was Diana. "Why, your beloved Julia Kapatelis told us."

Julia? No. That couldn't be! "What did you do to her?" Diana knew Julia wouldn't willingly betray her. "Did you capture her? Torture her?"

"Kidnapping and torture would only alert your attention. I assure you the Furies were very discreet."

"Mind control," Kal realized. "You got her alone and brainwashed her like those scientists on Apokolips." Suddenly Kal had a very bad feeling. "But she wasn't the only one, was she? Who else are you controlling? Who in the Justice League?"

Justice League? Diana hadn't considered that. Who is brainwashed? Who is betraying the Justice League at this moment and can they be discovered before they follow through with whatever Darkseid has planned?

Steppenwolf was impressed with Kal's intelligence. "It's a shame you had to betray us. Your intelligence and cunning would've been useful." He was done with talking. It only delayed the inevitable. To the parademons, he decreed, "Attack."

Swarms of parademons went after Kal and Diana simultaneously. Kal used his heat vision to slice their limbs, burn their eyes, their bodies and freeze them wherever he could. He used his strength to literally rip off the arms and deliver knockout blows to them. He wasn't holding back with them. Diana punched and kicked, knocking the parademons down. While she could handle the parademons with her hands, Diana wished she had her lasso on her. It was in the bedroom but with Steppenwolf blocking her way it wouldn't be easy to reach it.

Kalibak quietly watched Kal, looking for a weak point. He knew Kal was a force to reckon with and it wasn't easy finding a weak spot. He moved fast, struck hard. He didn't fling parademons off him. He didn't want them returning to attack. He took care of them when they attacked him. Kal didn't have a weak spot when fighting the parademons, Kalibak decided. He had to attack Kal and take the parademons with him.

The parademons were persistent and consistently surrounding Kal. When he knocked one down, three more came at him. He didn't hold back on his fighting and the results—the blood of parademons were evident on his body. Kal didn't care. Kal's only focus was getting to Diana who was surrounded by her own army of parademons with Steppenwolf lurking. She was Darkseid's target. He didn't care if Darkseid captured him but he wasn't going to let Darkseid get his hands on Diana.

Something with the power of a hundred trucks collided into Kal from behind. It knocked the wind out of Kal and knocked out several parademons in the process. The power of the strong force locked a steel grip on his waist, lifted him off his feet threw him out of the cabin.

Kal's face collided with two thick Gallinorean trees. Unlike trees from Earth, Gallinorean trees were strong and withheld forces of stronger beings like Kal. When Kal plowed through the first tree, he felt the pain. The second tree left his head ringing. Kal landed in the snow and rolled down the rocky hill into the ice lake. If he were a human the frigid waters would've killed him but lucky for Kal he was not. Kal's head still rang when he climbed out of the lake. On his knees, he shook his head trying to get the ringing out.

He stayed on his knees a second too long. With the ringing in his head persisting, there was a rushing sound coming towards him but he didn't move fast enough to prepare himself. One of the fallen trees Kal collided with was now being used as a weapon for Kalibak. Kal was hit with it like a baseball bat, knocked off his feet, sending him further from the cabin and away from Diana.

Kalibak dropped the tree and advanced on Kal before he could stand. He wrapped one of his bulbous arms around Kal's neck. "It's a pity we never crossed paths when I was on Apokolips. You never would've embarrassed Father with me around." He squeezed harder, choking Kal. "You will pay for your betrayal."

"Not…" Kal croaked, "as much as he….. if Diana's… harmed."

"How is it harm when Darkseid wants Wonder Woman as his bride? My new Mommy."

The image it brought up infuriated Kal. He grabbed Kalibak's arm. Turning his eyes down on Kalibak's arm, he fired his heat vision burning Kalibak. Initially, it didn't hurt him for Kalibak had very thick skin but the more intense heat Kal focused on Kalibak's arm, the more it started to affect him. His hold on Kal loosened. Kal slowly pried Kalibak's arm off him. Getting a good hold on Kalibak, Kal jumped to his feet and twisted Kalibak's arm. He was too strong for Kal to simply break his arm off but the pain was enough for Kalibak to stumble and allow Kal to kick Kalibak's back.

This won't be a short fight Kal realized. Kalibak was a strong one and not one easily put down.

Back in the cabin, Diana had her own dilemma with the parademons and Steppenwolf. Diana didn't have her lasso but she had her skills and wits about her. The parademons pulled at Diana but they didn't bite or scratch her. They didn't aggressively attack her as they did Kal. It was as if they were trying to subdue her without hurting her. Diana knew this was Darkseid's order. He wanted her unharmed.

Smoke and fire was in every room of the cabin now. It was an annoyance but Diana could hold off longer than a human could. Every attempt Diana made to escape she was blocked by parademons. Where one fell, two more rose to fight. They were deliberately keeping her in the cabin, hoping the smoke fill her lungs and the fire to tire her. As the smoke clouded her vision, Diana wondered where Steppenwolf was hiding. He had to be lurking somewhere. She saw Kalibak ram Kal out of the cabin, separating him from her. It was deliberate scheme to separate them when they fought so well together on Apokolips.

Steppenwolf wore a breathing mask so the smoke wouldn't affect him and he wore special goggles that helped him see in the smoke. He watched Diana's every move. The parademons were following Darkseid's orders and not harming Diana but Steppenwolf saw the only way to capture Diana was by harming her.

_Darkseid will understand. It's the only way to capture his whore._

Steppenwolf pulled out his axe and stealthily approached Diana. She was an excellent warrior. She moved with flawless grace and speed. She fought to escape, knocking parademons away with her strength, using furniture and objects around the cabin as a weapon. Before it broke on the head of a parademon, she used a fire poker to put out a parademon's eye. No matter how many she knocked down, she was always surrounded by parademons. She couldn't get away; not with the number of parademons he brought with him. Steppenwolf knew Diana would eventually wear down and make a mistake. He only waited for his chance to strike.

Her back was to him. When she turned, he moved. He moved constantly so he never came in Diana's peripheral. He edged closer and closer to Diana, gripped his axe tightly and swung. Diana didn't see the strike coming. She could only feel the pain of Steppenwolf's axe tearing through her shoulder blades. Diana dropped the parademons she was holding and collapsed to the floor. She grabbed her wounded shoulder, smothering her fingers in her blood.

Parademons crowded around Diana. She looked up shakily at them. She couldn't fight them off now; not in her condition but she wasn't going to allow them to take her freely. Diana pushed herself to her feet, her legs wobbled.

"You will not take me without a fight!"

"You don't have a leg to stand on," Steppenwolf told Diana. He shook his head at the Amazon slowly turning to face him. "Give up. Darkseid is waiting for you."

"Never! You'll have to kill me."

Steppenwolf attached his axe to his hip. "I would if it weren't for Darkseid's orders." Steppenwolf moved to strike Diana. She barely dodged his fist but a kick at her leg forced Diana to the floor. The pain in her shoulder was excruciating but Diana gritted her teeth and fought to work through it. Amazons never gave up easily.

But Steppenwolf wasn't giving Diana a chance to fight. While on her knees, he tangled Diana's neck with his cable snare. The potent and sometimes deadly energy beams even to metahumans were too much for Diana's weakened body. Every part of her was struck it.

Diana pulled at the cable, trying to get it off but that only increased the potent charges going through her body. She tried to stand but Steppenwolf yanked her back like an owner with a wild animal on a leash sending Diana tumbling to the floor. As strong as her body was, Diana couldn't fight forever and gave under the pressure. Her last vision were parademons gleaming at her. Her last thought hoping Kal would get to her.

Steppenwolf released the cable from Diana. Two parademons picked up Diana's unconscious body. "Contain this fire," Steppenwolf ordered the rests. "We don't want it spreading and bringing attention to the locals."

* * *

><p>Kalibak's body landed near the edge of the ice lake. Though he had the upper hand in the beginning of the fight, Kal was a making a comeback, landing blow after blow to his body. He didn't get a chance to retrieve his Beta Club from his back before Kal jumped him and forced Kalibak's head in the ice lake. Kalibak wasn't sure if Kal was trying to kill him or hold him until he lost consciousness. Either way he had to do something or he was a goner.<p>

Even underwater, Kalibak's hearing was sharp and heard a feminine scream. He knew Diana had fallen. Kal did as well. He released his hold on Kalibak. He ran through the snow, up the rocky hill in seconds. When he reached the top, he saw the cabin was on fire. He used his superior eyes to look in the cabin. An unconscious and heavily bleeding Diana was in the arms of two parademons as they made their way out of the burning cabin and towards the boom tube Steppenwolf opened. Rage poured through Kal.

"Diana!"

Steppenwolf turned his head and saw a blur of something coming towards him. He cursed. Kalibak was to keep Kal away while he left with Diana and then they take care of him alone.

"Block him," Steppenwolf ordered the parademons that weren't carrying Diana.

Kal's eyes burned as he neared Diana. He was almost to her when swarms of parademons surrounded Kal like bees to honey. They scratched his bare chest, his back, his legs. They even bit him. They were doing everything in their power to slow him down. In return, Kal showed no mercy. Limbs fell, heads rolled, blood splattered on the snow and Kal's body. Multiple parademons were falling and while more came after Kal, the forces were dwindling.

"Get off me, you Fruckers!" Kal growled. He dismantled the swarm in half. He had to hurry and get to Diana.

But he was too late. Diana was carried into the boom tube. With her gone, Steppenwolf was ready to get involved. In the distance, he could see Kalibak running in the snow to rejoin the fight. Strong and bulky he was, he wasn't as fast as Kal. Still, the two could tag team Kal together. Steppenwolf released his cable snare, and warmed his arm as he twirled the cable snare over his head like a lasso. He waited for the right moment and tossed his cable snare.

Steppenwolf trapped Kal's neck in his cable snare. He yanked hard jerking Kal away from the parademons, dragging his body in the snow. He laughed at the image of Kal only in his boxers, covered in snow and parademon blood. "Not as skilled without your fancy weapons are you?"

Kal pulled at the cable snare causing cords of deadly energy beams to travel over his body. Kal grunted in pain, not surprised at the pain but surprised it hurt him as much as it did. "You've gotten soft, Kal-El." Steppenwolf stepped on Kal's chest. "Or did tasting that Amazon's puss turned you into a weakling?" Steppenwolf smiled seeing Kal struggling to get the cable snare off him. Reading Kal's eyes, he knew the former bounty hunter knew there was something different from this cable snare but not what. "Quit trying. This snare is powered by red solar energy and kryptonite." Kal stopped struggling and stared at Steppenwolf shocked. "You can thank Lex Luthor for letting us in on that kryptonite secret. The kryptonite on Earth won't immediately affect you but our scientist magnified its power, making it potent enough to affect you."

Kal gritted his teeth at Steppenwolf. _Smug frucker thinks he has me. _His eyes turned red and he fired his heat vision on Steppenwolf. One of the beams hit Steppenwolf directly in his right eye.

Steppenwolf cursed and dropped the cable snare as he covered his eye in pain.

Kal yanked the cable snare off him only to get smashed in the back of his head with Kalibak's Beta Club. When smashing Kal's head, with the beta club the nerve beams connected with Kal's head and quickly traveled over Kal's body. The pain was immediate. Kal fell against the snow convulsing in agonizing pain as the beams from the Beta Club attacked all the nerves in his body. He couldn't move to fight. He couldn't move to escape. He could only suffer as every nerve in his body was tortured.

Steppenwolf with a hand over his wounded eye, snapped at Kalibak, "Why didn't you use that sooner?!"

"He got the upper hand on me." Kalibak felt his pride hurt when Kal explained. His pride would be hurt since he is rarely beaten but seeing Kal convulsing in horrendous pain made up for it. "So, this is the bounty hunter that caused you and Father so much trouble."

Kalibak was arrogant but he didn't look like he won the fight. The bruises on his face, swollen cheeks, blood dripping from his left eye painted a different picture. If he didn't have his Beta Club on him, Steppenwolf knew the battle would've had a different ending. He turned his attention back to Kal relishing in the pain he was now in. "He's not much to look at now," Steppenwolf sneered. "If he thinks this is pain, wait until Darkseid gets a hold of him."

* * *

><p>Krypto sat in Kal's chair in worried. The monitor was on waiting for Kal to send a message that all was well on Gallinore. While here in the Arctic, it was almost ten in the evening, on Gallinore it was almost ten in the morning. Kal and Diana would be up. Kal <em>was<em> up because he sent a signal at six that morning to let Krypto know all was well. Kal told Krypto he would be up by six in the morning and send him a signal every three hours until midnight.

The clock turned ten. It was an hour after Kal was to signal him. Krypto knew his master and Kal wouldn't wait this long to signal him. Something happened between the last correspondence and now. Kal warned him if he didn't contact him within an hour after he was supposed to contact the Justice League.

Krypto didn't hesitate to leave. He flew from the Fortress, flying with all his speed to the Watchtower.

* * *

><p>Gotham's nights were easier to deal with now that Gotham's most dangerous criminals were in Arkham Asylum and the police were dealing with crimes Batman was not needed to get involved in. The Bat signal was used even less now. Bruce would never say it out loud but he felt a sense of relief to not see the Bat signal on a nightly basis. Still, that didn't stop him from being a workaholic for justice. With Gotham not needing him, Bruce spent his nights at the Watchtower.<p>

Batman entered the Command Center, pausing to see Zatanna sitting in the main chair. She wasn't scheduled to be on duty tonight. They have not spoken since that morning in his home where she left him to decide where their relationship will go. Bruce had yet to make a decision on the matter. He wanted to turn and leave but Zatanna saw him come in and truthfully, it would be cowardly if he left. Instead, he stayed and remained cool to her.

"Where's Mr. Terrific? He was scheduled to be on monitor duty."

"Hello to you, too, Bruce," Zatanna acknowledged curtly. "Avoiding me?"

Bruce ignored the question. "Where is Mr. Terrific?"

"I switched places with him."

Bruce turned his back on Zatanna as he pulled up the Call Logs. "Are Booster Gold and Plastic Man here, too, when they should be off? Their behavior these past days have been odd even for them."

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Are you so paranoid with peace you are checking up on our own members? Bruce, you have _got_ to learn to lighten up."

Bruce studied the Call Logs, reading which member of the Justice League entered any of the closed off rooms. It wasn't as if members of the Justice League weren't trusted but Justice League members were given access to rooms in the Watchtower based on tenure. Founding members had access to every room. Newer members had access to the basic rooms: kitchen, lounges; training rooms, sleeping quarters and showers. Their access to secure areas grew with their tenure in the Justice League. When newer or lower ranked members wanted access to a secure room, they needed approval from a founding member or a member of a high status.

"Two days ago, Plastic Man received access to the secure level of the library by Flash's authorization. He got a copy of blueprints of the Watchtower. Why would he want that?"

Zatanna sighed. Bruce was going to let his paranoia drive him insane. "I don't know."

Bruce read the Call Logs this morning. Plastic Man got secure access to the Level 19 where the Power Generator was stored and Booster Gold received access to the Communications Complex. This room had a network that connected all the Justice League members together with their com links wherever they were around the world. This room also had computers, networks and links built for Justice League members to reach others when not in the tower. Bruce wouldn't be able to access the League from his cave were it not for this room, nor Diana from the Embassy. It was one of the most secured levels in the Watchtower and access to this room was very limited.

"Where's Flash?"

"He had a midday shift today, Bruce. He left an hour ago to meet with Donna. Why?"

"Flash gave Plastic Man access to Level 19 and Booster Gold access to the Communications Complex two hours ago. They're Status Five members. They're not allowed access to those rooms unless someone of higher status authorizes it."

"Wally outranks them. So he gave them access."

"Why would they want access to those rooms?" Bruce asked.

Zatanna didn't know nor did she care. "What is your obsession with them?"

"Four days ago, they lost a night, Zatanna. They haven't a memory of it."

"Four days…." Zatanna sighed. She turned her chair around. "That's the night the Injustice League fell for good. Everybody was out partying that night, Bruce. I doubt Michael and Patrick were the only ones to lose a few hours."

"They were. I checked with everyone that celebrated that night. Some were drunk but they didn't lose hours. Four nights ago was a time for celebration but we were also vulnerable that night for celebrating." Zatanna rolled her eyes again. Her rejection to take this matter seriously annoyed him. "Are you not taking me seriously because of that morning in my home?"

Zatanna scoffed. "Do you think I'm that petty? I think you are a paranoid nutcase. You refuse to believe in peace so bad you are distrusting of the very people you work with to bring justice to the world."

"Not all. Just two." Bruce closed the Call Logs file. "I need to find them."

"I'm sure they are in the Watchtower." A beeping at the console forced Zatanna to turn back to the monitor. "I saw Patrick leaving this room before I came in."

Bruce didn't like that. "He what?"

Zatanna ignored Bruce as a familiar face outside the Watchtower got her attention. "Look at this, Bruce."

On the monitor, Bruce saw Krypto outside the Watchtower. The camera recorded Krypto on his hind legs pressing the side panel, demanding access in as his paws pounded the glass doors. Bruce frowned. Bruce knew Krypto could tear through the doors but he wasn't. "Why is he here? I thought he left with Kal-El and Diana." Only a few members knew Diana and Kal were off world. Most assume Diana was off for the weekend but still accessible on Earth.

"He wants in." Zatanna opened the doors and Krypto zoomed in the Watchtower. Zatanna studied the white blur of Krypto on the cameras and his path, "Looks like he's coming to this room."

Zatanna opened the door to the Command Center. Two seconds later Krypto zoomed in. Bruce grimaced, "Perfect timing for J'onn to be on the other side of the world. He likes entertaining the dog. Hey!" Bruce jumped as Krypto placed his hind legs on Bruce, barking at him. "What's with you?"

"Bruce," Zatanna wasn't joking. "I think Krypto is trying to tell us something." Krypto jumped off Bruce and placed his hind legs on Zatanna. "Hey, watch the stockings!" Zatanna took Krypto's paws off her and set him on the floor.

If J'onn or even Animal Man were here, maybe they could get a reading on Krypto. Without them, Bruce had to rely on his skills. "Like what?"

"Well, Kal and Diana are gone. Maybe something is wrong with them."

Bruce cursed. He hoped that wasn't the case. "So much for Kal-El protecting Diana."

Krypto growled at Bruce.

"Careful how you speak of Kal around Krypto," Zatanna warned.

Krypto abruptly stopped growling at Bruce for the insult to his master. Krypto's sharp ears picked up on something in the room. Something was ticking in a high pitch frequency only a dog could hear. He scanned the room with his eyes, searching.

"What's he doing?" Bruce wondered. Krypto rammed his head in a panel under the main console. With the metal pierced, Krypto grabbed it with his teeth and pulled the steel panel off. Krypto found the source of the ticking but didn't move to touch it. Being on bounty hunting captures with Kal, Krypto was aware of all types of universal bombs and this was a dangerous one. It was activated, ready to blow in less than four minutes, and if touched prematurely, it would detonate immediately. He stepped back and barked at it, hoping Bruce and Zatanna picked up the warning.

Bruce and Zatanna looked over Krypto barking at a rectangle device of wires and digital alien words on it.

Blood drained from Zatanna's face. "Oh, Bruce, I think I'm gonna join you in that paranoia about Patrick and Michael."

It was a bomb but Bruce couldn't read the language. He couldn't tell how much time they had. "You've read alien languages, Zatanna. Can you decipher this? How much time do we have?"

"Three minutes."

Bruce reached for it. "Maybe I can deactivate it." Krypto smacked Bruce's hand away with his nose. He barked at him.

"No, don't!" Zatanna grabbed Bruce and pulled him back. "You can't even read the language on the bomb. How can you decipher it? I think it will go off prematurely if you do."

"If we don't try to deactivate it, the Watchtower and everyone in it will be gone."

"Bruce, even if we stop this bomb, it's gone anyway. Remember what you said. Patrick got blueprints of the Watchtower."

"The rooms they were in." It was all connecting for the Dark Knight. "Bombs are in there. We won't be able to get to all the rooms in time. We have to abandon the Watchtower."

Zatanna realized another horror. "There's a bomb near the Power Generator. There are nuclear components in there. Bruce, if it explodes, it will affect everyone in a ten mile radius. Evacuate the building. I'll try to contain it here."

Bruce grabbed Zatanna before she can run out of the room. He couldn't let her leave. "Zatanna, you could die."

"With my magic, I'm the only here than can contain that bomb in Level 19. I know the risks." Zatanna quickly kissed Bruce goodbye. "I'm not afraid and you know how I feel for you."

"Zatanna….."

"Maybe you were right to protect your heart. You were saving it from another heartbreak."

And with that Zatanna was gone. Every fiber in Bruce's being wanted to go after Zatanna but Bruce knew he had to evacuate the Watchtower. Too many lives were at stake that he couldn't be selfish. Bruce hit the alarms. Never in his life did he think he would have to do this.

Alarms blared throughout the Watchtower followed by Batman activating Code Black. It was a prerecorded voice of Batman warning everyone to abandon the Watchtower and that it was not a drill. It was something the founding members planned years ago. Bruce never thought it would be a day he lived to see.

While the alarms blared, Bruce sent out an emergency call to every Justice League member on and off duty away from the Watchtower to return. Bruce knew everyone would not make it out of the Watchtower when it blew and they will have to deal with the many injured and perhaps dead.

As Bruce ran from the Command Center, he knew he would not make it out before the bombs went off. He was a fast runner but with a minute left Bruce knew he was only human and not one with Flash's or Kal's speed.

Teeth sank into the back of his cowl and Bruce's feet were lifted off the ground. It was then he realized Krypto stayed with him. He didn't leave and that angered Bruce. "You stupid mutt! Why stay with me? You should've gone with Zatanna! You could protect her!"

Krypto ignored the pissed off Bruce as he quickly flew him out of the Watchtower. He dropped Bruce with several members of the Justice League that were outside in a safe zone while others were still making their way out. Bruce only knew seconds remained and Zatanna was still inside.

Foolishly, Bruce ran towards the Watchtower. Perhaps there was something he could do. He only knew he couldn't let Zatanna do this alone.

Krypto grabbed Bruce's cape and pulled him back. "Let me go!" Bruce snarled. He was no match for the strong Kryptonian dog. "Let me-"

A loud explosion rocked the entire area with the destruction of the Watchtower. The force of it knocked Bruce, Krypto and everyone nearby off their feet. Bruce's body was flung several feet upwards but with Krypto being nearby, he caught his cowl and saved Bruce's body from impacting hard on the ground. Hovering safely in the air, Bruce could only watch as members of the Justice League escaping the Watchtower were caught in the blast. Their bodies were consume with flames and screams echoed in the wind. The Justice League members who did escape were helpless to help with their bodies thrown in the air from the shockwaves of the explosion and shielding themselves from any flying debris.

Seeing the charred Watchtower hadn't exploded in several pieces, Bruce knew Zatanna did her job. She contained the power generator from releasing toxic nuclear energy around them but at what price? Was Zatanna even alive? Was she exposed to the radiation?

There was a moment of calm as the Justice Members outside gathered themselves. The blast was over. They could check on their fallen colleagues caught in the blast and the ones who were still trapped in the tower.

The calmness lasted merely a minute before the tower itself began to crumble. Floor after floor fell on top of each other, possibly killing anyone trapped inside. Bruce and everyone watched horrified as the Watchtower, the Justice Leagues home fell to the ground like a pile of rubble in a horrific demolition.

* * *

><p>On Apokolips, Darkseid watched the destruction of the Watchtower with joyous approval. "Excellent."<p>

Desaad agreed it was a wonderful site to see the enemy of his Master fall. "The Justice League has fallen, Sire. Now is the time to finish them off for good."

"No." It wasn't time for that yet. "With this causality, the Justice League around the world will return to the Watchtower to deal with the injured and dead. Then the Furies and my army of parademons will attack and kill the Justice League in one fell swoop. They'll all die together."

Desaad agreed with this plan. "Of course. You are right, my Lord."

"As the Earth rain in blood, I'll deal with my traitorous bride and her bounty hunter lover. They will learn the true price of betraying Darkseid."


	24. Chapter 24

AN: No, the world is not coming to an end. What can I say beside a million apologies for not updating in so long. A lot of things have happened and at the end of the day, when the real world gets in your away, you have to go along with the ride.

The Bounty Hunter

Part Twenty-Four

J'onn was in China when he received Bruce's message for all Justice League members to return to the Watchtower. Billy Batson was getting ready for bed when he received the call. Hal was spending his evening with Big Barda and Scott Free at their home in Connecticut. Though retired, Barda and Scott didn't hesitate to go with Hal when they heard Bruce's distress call.

The famous Watchtower, home of the Justice League was in ruins; the tall thought to be indestructible tower was nothing but rubbles of iron, stone, glass and marble of Earth, Martian and Themysciran technology. The heavy smoke billowing from the ruins blocked the full moon and the intense heat of the fire left few Justice League members to get close to it.

J'onn, Scott, and Barda, having learned what happened from Bruce, went to the makeshift camp of the wounded, checking in on what allies they had left and piece together what caused this disaster. Kyle Raynor used his Green Lantern ring to carry the dead and severely injured away from the building to the appropriate camps while Dinah was on the ground directing the traffic of the fire trucks and ambulances. News crews were setting up their cameras, the police were putting up barricades and bystanders were taking pictures on their phones.

Bruce was as close to the burning Watchtower he could be barking orders to John Stewart, Firestorm and Captain Marvel who were assisting the fire fighters.

Wally and Donna arrived to see Hal and Bruce speaking to each other before Hal hastily flew in the flaming building.

Wally and Donna went to Bruce. He would have the answers for what's going on. What a weekend for her sister to leave the planet, Donna thought. "What happened here?"

"Why did Hal go in the building?" Wally got in Bruce's face. "Is someone still in there?"

After the Watchtower's explosion, Bruce went into rescue and recovery mode. He led the charge in getting the camps of the wounded and dead set up; he coordinated who should go back into the Watchtower to find any survivors and retrieve the dead; he didn't have time to give into his anger. Until now.

"You!" Bruce shook with rage. "You fool!" He swung his fist at the speedster.

The punch came as such a shock Wally didn't move to avoid it. Angry, Donna fired back. "You better have a good reason for doing that!"

Bruce snarled, "Wally gave Plastic Man and Booster Gold access to secure rooms in the Watchtower!"

Wally rubbed his sore cheek. Bruce punched him because of that? "Yeah? So?"

Bruce pointed to the fallen Watchtower. "_That_ is what happened!"

Donna and Wally looked at the destroyed Watchtower confused. Wally shrugged while Donna said, "Bruce, you're not making sense. Explain."

Bruce gave them a quick rundown of what happened. When Bruce finished, Wally dropped to his knees and buried his head in his hands, "No! Not again! I didn't know! This isn't my fault!"

Bruce didn't accept Wally's apology. "Tell that to the dead and injured!" He yanked Wally to his feet, forcing him to look at the camps of the injured and dead. "You're not gonna close your eyes to your mistake!"

Paramedics were loading the injured into the ambulances; others sealed up the dead. Fire cried holding a lifeless Ice. She refused to turn her over. J'onn knelt to Fire and whispered in her ear. Reluctantly, Fire released Ice to the waiting paramedic and cried in J'onn's arms. Ice wasn't alone in the dead. Dr. Midnight, Red Arrow, and Samurai were being zipped up in body bags.

Not all died. Metamorpho's body was still intact except for his legs that were blown apart in the explosion. Red Tornado's body was scattered in several parts, but being a robot, he could be fixed.

Green Arrow sat on a cot getting treated for burns on his left bicep and hamstring. Vixen sat nearby breathing from an oxygen tank. She was in the Watchtower during the explosion and inhaled a lot of smoke as she helped her allies escape. She was able to save some when she manifested into an elephant but there were others like Hawk, Question and Ice who didn't make it. When Vixen collapsed from too much smoke inhalation, Captain Atom brought her to safety. Captain Atom was one of the few who stayed back to absorb the blast and radiation as his body could take it.

Hearing Bruce tell of Captain Atom's rescue of Vixen, Donna thought of Hal going in the destroyed Watchtower. "You never answered Wally's question, Bruce. Who did Hal go in the Watchtower after?"

"Zatanna," Bruce turned back to the Watchtower remains. "When we realized one of the bombs were in the power generator room, Zatanna went to contain it. She knew, like I did, if the generator exploded, it would spread radiation for miles. Everyone would be infected. It wouldn't have been as bad as Chernobyl but….." Bruce paused, unable to finish.

Zatanna was a very powerful sorceress. She could contain the radiation with her magic but doing that in an exploding building? Donna wasn't sure of Zatanna's chances of survival.

A triumph yell was heard from the fire fighters when the last fire was put out. Without John Stewart, Firestorm and Captain Marvel's assistant, the fire would've lasted for hours. This minor victory didn't take away from the grim reminder they lost allies and many were injured.

One of whom still remained in the tower; her fate unknown.

Until…

"Bruce!" Hal flew out of the rubble. He carried Zatanna's body in his arms.

Bruce held his spot as Hal landed before him. Zatanna's body was covered in black smears, tattered clothes, burnt skin and blood. Zatanna was so still in Hal's arms. Bruce couldn't tell If Zatanna was alive or dead. "She's barely alive, Bruce, and she's been affected by radiation. Don't worry," he quickly added. "My ring is concealing the radiation."

Bruce didn't care about being exposed to the radiation. His thoughts were only for Zatanna. "Metropolis Hospital has a special wing dealing with metahumans. It's her best chance."

Hal immediately left with Bruce looking on. His mask hid the emotions on his face but it couldn't hide the emotions in his voice. Wally and Donna suspected Bruce cared for Zatanna. They never knew how deep it went.

Wally was too overwhelmed with guilt to speak. It was up to Donna to ask questions. "Bruce, where are Booster Gold and Plastic Man? We need to find them."

"Captain Atom found Plastic Man when he went back in the Watchtower to search for survivors. Booster Gold's probably still in there. If so, good."

Donna was appalled at Bruce's coldness. "Bruce, you can't believe this was intentional on Michael and Patrick's part. They were probably captured and brainwashed and died without the will to get out."

"If you think I care about that now, you're a fool. Our Watchtower is gone! Thirteen members of the Justice League are dead! Several more are wounded! Some may even die from their injuries! I have more important things to do than worry about Booster and Plastic Man's final moments!"

Bruce stormed off and with him, walked Krypto. That puzzled Donna for numerous reasons. She saw the dog with Bruce when she arrived but the Watchtower's destruction had her undivided attention. Until now. "In light of all that has been happening, I've been meaning to ask. What's Krypto doing here, Bruce?"

"I don't know. He came before the Watchtower exploded. If it wasn't for him, we all would be dead." And yet that made it suspicious. Bruce looked down at the dog finally wondering why he _was_ here. "It's too much of a coincidence Krypto came when he did."

Donna agreed with that. "As far as I know, Krypto's staying at Kal's home until Kal and Diana return. Krypto wouldn't come here unless he needed…..to." Donna and Bruce's eyes met. It hit them at the same time. "Oh, no. Could something have happened to Kal and Diana? That's impossible, right? There were only a handful of us who knew where they were going."

The Watchtower attacked; Diana and Kal possibly in trouble. Bruce had a horrible feeling overcome him. "Someone betrayed them. Krypto came to let us know and then this happened. It's not a coincidence. This has Darkseid written all over it. He's the only one who could pull off something like this."

"We need to get to Kal's home," Donna decided. "It's the best place to start looking for Diana and Kal."

Bruce agreed. "I'll go with you. J'onn and Dinah can take care of things here."

J'onn heard Batman call him mentally; he round up Dinah and brought her to where Bruce and Donna were waiting for them.

Dinah assumed Bruce wanted an update and told him, "The ambulances are leaving with the injured and…." Dinah paused. It was hard for her to say, "the dead in. I can't believe our friends are gone. They were just here. I had lunch with Dr. Midnight. I talked to Ice ten minutes before all hell broke loose! What the hell happened?!" Dinah lashed out. "Who is responsible for this?!"

Wally remained quiet. So did Donna. She expected Bruce to blame Wally as he did earlier but he didn't.

"Darkseid." Though angry with Wally, he knew the Lord of the Apokolips was the true cause of this. Also, if everyone knew what Wally did, it would cause friction among the Justice League and they needed to be a united front now. "This was his plan. It was also his plan to capture Diana and Kal-El."

The heavy news floored Dinah. Tonight, they lost the Watchtower, their friends and now this. "When did this happen? Diana and Kal are so powerful and resourceful. They're off world. They're….

The skies above them rumbled loudly. Dinah, like everyone else, looked upward. "Figures it would rain when the fire is out."

Krypto growled. He knew it wasn't rain coming.

J'onn's superior Martian vision and ears knew the truth, too. "It's not a thunderstorm." The rumble in the skies grew louder. "Those are boom tubes."

Bruce looked around. The ambulances, the firemen, policemen, news crews and bystanders would be caught in the crossfire of Darkseid's forces. "We have to protect them." Bruce touched his ear. "Nightwing, I need you to make a stop before coming here."

"Wait," Dinah interrupted. "How can your earpiece work? All lines are dead."

"The Justice League network is down but the Batcave is online and I've been in contact with my team."

Dinah snorted. "Figures."

While Bruce gave orders to Nightwing, boom tubes opened from the world of Apokolips. Lashina, Mad Harriett, Knockout and Bernadeth emerged followed by an army of parademons.

With the imminent threat hovering in the skies, firemen ran in panic to their fire trucks. Ambulances hit the gas, driving as fast as they could away from the Justice League's last stand. Police tried to calm the bystanders who ran while the news crews stayed to send the live images to the homes of everyone watching.

J'onn immediately sent a telepathic signal to Kyle Rayner. Hearing the orders, Kyle flew off after the ambulances confusing Bruce because they needed all their manpower to deal with the threat in the sky.

_J'onn,_ Bruce mentally called out to the Martian. _Kyle flew off. Get him back here._

_I told him to leave._

_Why?_

_I'll explain later. Trust me._

J'onn was one of the few people Bruce did trust. If J'onn sent Kyle away, it had to be for a good reason.

Being outnumbered was nothing new to the Justice League but this was different. With the recent loss of comrades, the Justice League was fractured, members were emotionally spent and now they had this threat hovering over them. Also, they didn't have Diana. Her presence always turned the tide in battle. Now they had to fight without her.

"Can we….." Dinah began doubtfully, "can we truly take them?"

"We have to," Donna didn't show fear. "It's what Diana would want."

"Diana wouldn't want us in a suicide mission," Dinah argued. "She'd want us to regroup and coordinate an attack."

Donna understood Dinah's reluctance but her sister was captured. If the Furies knew of Diana's whereabouts, she wasn't going to run. She was going to get answers. "There isn't time for that."

Still, Dinah wasn't confident about this fight. "We can't win like this."

"Are you suggesting we retreat?" Bruce wouldn't hear of it. "The fight hasn't started."

"There are too many civilians in the crossfire. They'll run when the fighting begins and once they do, we must make a hasty retreat as well. Running is the last thing anyone wants to do but we must." Emotions were high now and though it was affecting her, too, Dinah thought rationally. "We lost part of team to death and injury. Half of us aren't emotionally fit to fight now."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you talking about everyone or just yourself?"

"I'm not speaking for myself." Dinah pointed to a grief stricken Wally. "Look at Wally. He hasn't said anything. He's in shock!"

All eyes turned to Wally who snapped out of his reverie. He'll let himself be consumed with guilt on his actions later. Not now. "I'm not running! Our friends need to be avenged!" He had to fight now. Once everyone learned his part in this, they would want nothing to do with them. He had to amend his mistake by giving the best fight he had in him.

"You're angry for the wrong reasons!" Dinah stood her ground. "Our forces are weakened! It would be best if we make a strategic retreat, regroup and then counterattack before we lose anyone else."

"What about the people that will die if we retreat?" Wally quarreled. "Washington, D.C. is in the direct line of fire if we run!"

"STOP!" J'onn silenced Dinah and Wally. This fighting was ridiculous. What made it worse, the Furies were witnessing it and even though the news crews couldn't hear the argument, their hostile body language could easily be read. "We've no choice but to fight. We won't be able to subdue all the parademons but our strongest fighters will fight the Furies. Their defeat will force a retreat."

The Furies hovered on Aero-disks with the parademons waiting for the command to attack. The Furies witnessed the heated exchange between the members of the Justice League. It amused them.

"Infighting without their leader Wonder Woman," Lashina chuckled. "Pathetic." Lashina turned her head slightly in the direction of the retreating ambulances and fire trucks. "Insects."

"Yes," Knockout agreed. She wouldn't have cared about the ambulances and fire trucks leaving if Kyle didn't leave with them. "We should've stopped that Green Lantern from leaving. Darkseid doesn't want any survivors."

"He's only one. Our first priority is destroying what's left of the Justice League. Once we kill them, the rest of Earth will fall at our feet. Darkseid won't even have to unleash his second wave." Lashina unfurled her whip. It crackled with electrical energy. "Attack! Kill the Justice League!"

Though not the leader, J'onn was considered the most powerful member of the Justice League. Not only did he have superior strength, speed and skills as a fighter but his telepathy, Martian vision, and shape shifting abilities were always valuable to the team whenever he used them.

Which he did now. He read Lashina's mind and knew the Furies were only targeting the Justice League. This helped J'onn in his coordination of the battle. However, there was a problem. Policemen were directing civilians and the news crew to leave. Most citizens took the cue to run but reporters were adamant on staying, exercising their right to report the news. J'onn knew there would be causalities and no matter what happened the Justice League would be blamed for it.

_Captain Marvel, Donna, John, everyone who can fly, let's keep the fight above the ground for as long as we can. It'll be to our advantage to keep the Furies in the sky while the ground team battle parademons coming their way. Barda and Scott….Never mind._

Barda was already engaged in a fight with Knockout. She knocked the Fury off her Aero-disks and battled her on the ground while Scott Free fought Lashina on the Aero-disks left vacant by Knockout.

Captain Marvel, John Stewart and Firestorm, joined in the air fight. Captain Marvel's strength alone knocked several parademons to the ground dead or mutilated with broken wings and limbs. John Stewart used his ring to construct weapons of cannon guns, spiked maces, battle axes and power saws to cut through the parademons. This was a fight to the death and no one was holding back.

Donna's target was Bernadeth. With Bernadeth relation to Desaad, Donna thought only of finding information of Diana. Using her lasso, Donna wrapped it around Bernadeth and yanked the Fury off her Aero-disk. Bernadeth didn't hit the ground as Donna expected. She landed on her feet and yanked Donna's lasso pulling the Amazon to her. Bernadeth whipped out her Fahren-knife, ready to slice the Amazon. Donna evaded the knife only losing a few strands of her hair.

Retrieving her lasso from Bernadeth and avoiding another swing of Bernadeth's knife, Donna landed a kick to the back of Bernadeth's head. "If my sister is harmed in anyway, I swear to make you pay for it!"

Bernadeth stumbled but did not drop her knife. "What my Lord Darkseid is doing to Wonder Woman will be nothing compared to what I will do to you." Donna's disgust moved Bernadeth. "Yes, I will mar that pretty face of yours; mar that beautiful body of yours. I'll have you as a pet before I pass you over to Kalibak." She chuckled wickedly. "Why should Great Darkseid have all the fun of an Amazon when his son can as well?"

"Shut up!" Donna knew what Bernadeth was trying to do and Donna refused to lose the mental game. Diana depended on her. "I will not lose to you!" Donna's fist missed the Fury but Bernadeth wasn't so unfortunate. She didn't stab Donna like she wanted but her Fahren Knife sliced across Donna's left arm.

Donna stumbled and grabbed her arm, wincing in the burning pain seething up and down her arm. Bernadeth advanced towards Donna, ready to strike again. Donna feigned even more pain by stumbling to the ground and when Bernadeth was close enough, uppercut with her good arm so hard, teeth flew out of the Fury's mouth.

"I will not be your or anyone's concubine!"

Another fist crossed Bernadeth's other cheek. The Fahren-knife flew out of Bernadeth's hand as she hit the ground. Bernadeth turned her head, frantically looking for her knife. Once she saw it, she went for it and so did Donna. Just as Bernadeth grabbed her knife, Donna stomp her foot on the Furies' wrist and retrieved the knife for herself. "Darkseid will not lay a hand on my sister! Diana will not allow it! Kal will not allow it!"

Bernadeth pulled her wrist from under Donna's foot. Did the Amazon's sibling not know? "The bounty hunter has been captured as well. Rumor has it, he and the Amazon was caught in a very compromising position." She laughed as she stood. "I'm sure Darkseid is enjoying the pleasures of the Amazon now."

"Shut up!" Donna waved the Fahren-knife slashing Bernadeth across her face. "If Kal is with my sister, there is no way Darkseid could do anything to her. Kal will protect her!"

The Fahren-knife burned Bernadeth's face. She could feel her skin merging to a deformed, mutated manner. Skin hung from her left cheek. Her right eye drooped and despite the pain, Bernadeth laughed, flashing her missing teeth. "Kalibak brought down that arrogant bounty hunter. That worthless bounty hunter cannot do anything but serve Darkseid and watch as our Lord take Wonder Woman as his bride and force many heirs out her. She will be as broken as this planet."

Bernadeth saw the rage building in the Amazon and when Donna struck at her again, Bernadeth attempted to retrieve her Fahren-knife in the Amazon's anger. The Fury grabbed hold of Donna's hands trying to get the knife or at best, shove it into Donna's chest. Unfortunately for Bernadeth, Donna thought the same and had no qualms when during their struggle shove the knife into Bernadeth's stomach.

Donna's final words to the Fury, "Diana will never break and neither will Earth."

Bernadeth collapsed. She could feel the burning in her body; the searing heat spreading from her stomach to her ribcage, to her heart, burning through her organs. "Sentimental fool," Bernadeth smiled cryptically as life faded from her. "Now you'll never know."

At Bernadeth's death, parademons bombarded Donna. Donna pulled out the Fahren-knife and used it against the parademons. She had the energy to continue battle but she wasn't confident about her comrades. An Amazon always stayed on the battlefield. Amazons never retreated but she was the lone Amazon here and being outnumbered, and fearing for her comrades, Donna worried Dinah might be right.

Mad Harriet jumped from her Aero-disk. Her target—Justice League ground team. With them gathered together, it made them easy pickings for her. Her maniacal laugh echoed in the sky as she jumped from one parademon to the next using them as steps. Coming down, she saw Firestorm surrounded by parademons. He was putting up a good fight against them but he didn't see her spying him.

Perfect target!

Mad Harriet pounced off the back of a parademon and sliced her power spikes down Firestorm's back. She easily cut through the flesh in his back. His screams were pure delight to her ears. Firestorm spiraled toward the ground fast. Mad Harriet looked around searching for her next target.

Batman. He threw a slew of batarangs at parademons targeting him. Some hit directly with the batarangs exploding on impact while others missed a parademon directly, but being in the vicinity when the batarang's timer went off created explosions strong enough to temporarily take them out of the fight.

As with all the ground fighters, they were focused on the parademons. One missed step and they would fall. It was easy to not be aware of others going down in battle with parademon screeches filling their ears and their focus of the battle. It was easy for Batman to not notice Mad Harriet targeting him.

Mad Harriet stepped off Firestorm. Extracting her claws, she zigzagged across the grass. Mad Harriett was so close. One more step and she'll slice up the back of the Dark Knight.

"Di-arck!" A white beast sank his teeth in her wrist. Mad Harriet felt her body being jerked back and spinning for several moments as if she was in a tornado. Mad Harriet laughed through the dizziness before abruptly being released from the beast. Mad Harriet felt sharp, excruciating pain where the beast sank his sharp and dangerous teeth in before she pummeled to the ground.

Mad Harriet opened her eyes. The dog was away from her but the pain in her arm persisted. She pulled her hand to her face to examine what the beast did only to find her hand was gone. It lied on the ground inches from where she landed. Her hand was gone. A normal person would be horrified but Mad Harriet was anything but normal. She laughed as deranged as a female Joker.

For Batman, everything happened so fast. With so many parademons surrounding him he didn't hear Mad Harriet coming until Krypto attacked her. Krypto, the dog of the man who Bruce once hated, saved his life, three times tonight.

_I don't want to admit it but I'm starting to like this dog._

Krypto dropped in front of Batman. A parademon swooped in and Krypto fired his heat vision on the parademons eyes blinding him.

_I'm really starting to like this dog._

Despite the profuse bleeding from her severed hand, Mad Harriet jumped to her feet. She had one good hand. That was all she needed to deal with the dog and Batman. "Stupid animal. Protecting him makes me want him even more!"

Mad Harriet launched herself towards Batman and Krypto. She'll take them both out. She crisscrossed across the ground trying to confuse them. While her speed was too fast for Batman's eyes, it wasn't for Krypto. Krypto slammed his head in Mad Harriet's chest, knocking the wind out of her. There was a silver lining to her lying under Krypto. Her good hand was left free and Krypto was in prime vicinity for her to slash his jugular.

Batman didn't think. He only acted. He cranked up the power on his batarang its limit and tossed it. Out of instinct Mad Harriet caught the batarang. The batarang exploded. Krypto was caught in the blast but as expected he was unharmed. Mad Harriet's hand was still attached but her extendable claws were damaged.

Krypto stepped off Mad Harriet, thinking she would smartly stay down. She didn't. "Forget you, Batman," Mad Harriet slurred. "That dog's a bigger threat than you."

Wearily from the explosion and loss of blood, she stood, still laughing as she limped to Krypto. Krypto wasn't scared but Batman had enough of her. He got in front of Krypto. "You won't touch this dog!" Being a human fighting metahumans, all of Batman's uniforms were built to magnify his strength twenty times but even the punches he landed on Mad Harriet left his hands stinging and she still coming for him.

"She won't stay down!"

Krypto made sure she did. Krypto landed a massive kick to Mad Harriet's chest with his hind legs. Mad Harriet fell to the ground unmoving with her ribs crushed. She wasn't dead yet but she was out of the fight.

As they did with Donna, parademons surrounded them. Using his heat vision, his vicious teeth and tough legs Krypto was able to knock them away from Batman.

"I'm low on weapons," Batman confessed to Krypto. He surveyed the battles around him. Bernadeth was dead, Donna was fighting off parademons, Barda was overpowering Knockout, Mister Miracle and Lashina were in a draw, J'onn had a handle of the parademons in the sky, and Firestorm was seriously injured with Dinah and Huntress fighting around him.

The civilians-the ones who didn't heed the warning to run—laid dead and mutilated along with the police who stayed to fight and protect them. Batman wasn't surprised reporters and their cameramen were spared. The Furies wanted the world to see this violence. They wanted their fear but most of all, they wanted the world to see the fall of the Justice League. Dinah was right. They were outnumbered and they were not going to win.

"We have to fall back." Batman touched his ear. "What's your E.T.A.?"

"Two minutes."

"This is going to be the longest two minutes ever."

Though Dinah didn't agree with the choice to fight, she stood her own, fighting with her own hand to hand combat skills and her voice. Huntress had her back to Dinah fighting alongside with her.

A bevy of arrows flew in the women's vicinity piercing the eyes and vital areas of parademons. Many fell around them. Dinah turned stunned Oliver Queen was on the battlefield. "Ollie! You're supposed to be in the ambulances that got away from here!"

"Do you really think I wouldn't be fighting with you?" He had a slight limp in his walk; a sign he was still in pain.

Dinah turned away from him as another swarm of parademons approached. "We'll discuss this later if we survive this!"

Batman and Krypto joined to fight with them. "Better to fall together than apart, right Batman?" Oliver mused.

"What are the casualties, Batman?" Huntress asked. "The policemen? The gawkers?"

"Dead."

"I know you don't want to hear this, Batman, but we must retreat!" Dinah released her sonic cry knocking several parademons back while Oliver finished them with his arrows. "If we die here, we lose this planet! At least by leaving, Earth stands a chance!"

"My team is thirty seconds away!"

Finally, Batman was listening to reasoning. And yet, "We all can't fit in the batjet!"

"Batgirl and Red Robin are in jets but Nightwing's coming in the spare Javelin at my cave. A few modifications have been added to it."

Oliver struck down a parademon. "Always thinking ahead, right, Bruce?"

"It wasn't my idea to have a Javelin at my cave. It was Kal-El's."

"Kal's?" Distracted by that revelation Dinah's head was nearly swiped by a parademon. Krypto tackled the parademon. Recovering from her folly, Dinah asked. "Did he know this will happen?"

"Probably." That alien was two, three steps ahead of even him. "I think he was preparing us."

A rain of lasers and bullets fell around them, hitting the parademons and sparing the Justice League.

Batman looked up seeing Nightwing flying in on the Javelin, Batgirl and Red Robin in their own modified batjets. They weren't alone. Hal Jordan was with them.

J'onn caught sight of the flying ships. This was their chance. He mentally sent an order to Dick open the Javelin's back ramp. Next, J'onn sent a mental message for the air crew to provide cover for the land crew escaping in the Javelin.

Lashina saw the Justice League retreating. Before Mister Miracle cracked her jaw, she got out the order, "Don't let them escape!"

The remaining parademons swarmed to the ship. Huntress and Dinah carried an injured Firestorm with John Stewart providing cover. Flash zipped in and out of the ship helping other Justice League fighters quickly load into the ship. Batman and Krypto stood on the ramp waiting for everyone to get in. Donna flew in last.

"Barda and Scott will meet up with us later. Let's go!"

Nightwing closed up the ramp and raised the ship in the sky. He activated the ship's stealth mode and flew off. Batgirl and Red Robin followed suit. J'onn, Hal and John split in three different directions confusing the parademons on where the invisible Javelin and batjets went.

"Whereto?" Dick asked.

"Kal's Fortress," Donna slipped in the co-pilot's seat. J'onn and the others will meet us there. Donna gazed out the window, regretting leaving the city. "I hope the city doesn't pay for this."

Even though they sent the Justice League running, Lashina viewed this fight as embarrassing and unbefitting to the Furies. They shouldn't have escaped with their lives! "Damn them. Even without Wonder Woman, the Justice League managed to hand our ass to us. Two of the Furies are out of commission and countless parademons are dead."

Wearing the wounds given to her by Big Barda, Knockout saw the battle differently. "Mad Harriet and Bernadeth were always dead weight. Victory is still ours. We sent the Justice League running," Knockout gestured to the dead humans and the cameras recording them. "And in front of their primitive viewing devices." Her laugh was victorious. "The world saw the Justice League as we always knew them to be. Weak and helpless against the forces of Darkseid."

"We embarrassed the Justice League," Lashina agreed with that, "But we can't return to Apokolips like this. I will not have Darkseid's second wave start before we make our mark here."

"What's the plan?" Knockout asked.

"This is this country's capital city. We take it and this country will fall. Scared, the people of this planet will force the Justice League to come out of hiding."

* * *

><p>Darkseid witnessed the battle from its positive beginnings to its bittersweet end. Enraged with his Furies defeat particularly Bernadeth and Mad Harriett's death, he saw a silver lining in this battle unlike his previous ones. This was the first battle the Justice League fled, like the sanctimonious cowards he always knew they were.<p>

"Look at them, my Lord!" Desaad clapped gleefully. "Look at how quickly they run without Wonder Woman. Look at how easily they fall."

"Yes. They run and hide in view of the people who put them on pedestals only given to Gods such as myself. Earth is under siege and her people will pay for their misplaced loyalty. With me, they will at last have freedom."

Desaad smirked. "As if you will give them that."

"Their freedom is to serve me and follow my will." Darkseid turned away from his viewing screen. "They will foolishly resist but once I return to Earth with Wonder Woman as my bride any hope they have will be squashed."

On their way to meet with Darkseid and Desaad, were Steppenwolf and Kalibak. Steppenwolf looked the worst for wear. He was dressed in a fresh uniform. Any visible scars he received had healed but he couldn't hide the patch over his right eye. Going through the ringer with Kal, Kalibak waited until his wounds healed for he refused to see Darkseid with a marred face and body. He would not let Darkseid know the difficulties he suffered subduing the bounty hunter.

"You'll keep your word?" Steppenwolf wanted assurance.

"That I won't tell Father you hurt Wonder Woman in order to subdue her?" Kalibak laughed. He knew of his father's silly decree. "I've no reason to. You best hope Wonder Woman heals before Father sees her."

"She's covered and her wounds were healing when I last checked on her. Perhaps in another hour or so she'll be completely healed."

"So we stall Father from seeing Wonder Woman for another hour?" the chances of doing that were slim. "It's not likely we can do that but having Wonder Woman's lasso would've been a good bargaining tool from Father's wrath." Kalibak paused to scrutinize Steppenwolf. "You didn't find it at all in that cottage?"

Oh, he did but he wasn't going to tell Kalibak that. Steppenwolf was no fool. If Kalibak knew he had Diana's lasso he would steal it from him and present it to Darkseid himself. Steppenwolf had Diana's lasso and it was safely tucked away. It was _his _bargaining tool.

"No," Steppenwolf lied. "It is lost and we don't need it. We have what Darkseid wants." Reaching the doors of Darkseid's throne room, Steppenwolf asked again. "I have your word?"

Kalibak only smiled. "You have my word."

Steppenwolf didn't believe him but he didn't have a choice.

Desaad turned at the opening doors. He frowned displeased at Steppenwolf's appearance. "Your eye, Steppenwolf? What happened to it?"

Darkseid turned as well. Curious. He was only told Steppenwolf and Kalibak returned with Diana and Kal. He wasn't told of any injuries. It wasn't a surprise given Diana and Kal would fight back but it was disturbing he was not told.

"That damn bounty hunter took my eye!" Steppenwolf cursed. "None of the medics could save it."

"And what did you take from him in return?" Darkseid calmly asked. Steppenwolf's perplexing at the question only angered him. "If that bounty hunter took your eye, you best have taken something from him in return. Now what was it?"

Steppenwolf swallowed. Nothing but he couldn't tell Darkseid that.

Kalibak stepped in if only to humiliate Steppenwolf even more. "He only wailed in pain like a child. I subdued the bounty hunter with my Beta Club, Father. He was hardly a challenge."

Steppenwolf narrowed his eye at him. _Hardly a challenge, my ass! That bounty had you on the ropes. You didn't want to face Darkseid until your wounds healed._

Darkseid smiled with pride at his son and disdain for his General. "Kalibak rose where you failed again, Steppenwolf."

Steppenwolf flinched. Multiple failures weren't allowed on Apokolips. For each failure a severe punishment was delivered. Steppenwolf was fortunate so far to dodge Darkseid's wrath but he could sense the time was soon approaching to pay for his failures. His bargaining tool, Diana's lasso, could buy him more time.

"I have failed you, Sire. I admit that but I have made up for it."

Darkseid dismissed Steppenwolf, "I have no patience for your excuses, Steppenwolf. You are no longer head of my forces. That privilege shall be given to Kalibak. He has proven himself worthy control of my armies while you have proven yourself as a constant failure."

All his year of loyalty and servitude taken like this and given to that arrogant beast Kalibak? "My Lord," Steppenwolf fell to one knee. "I beg you to reconsider. I have served your faithfully for years. I have always completed my missions with success. This bounty hunter is the only mark on a once perfect record. You cannot think Kalibak will do better on account of getting lucky with the bounty hunter."

Darkseid's eyes lit with fire. "You question my decision, Steppenwolf?"

Steppenwolf's face perspired under the growing heat of Darkseid's eyes. He would burn to a cinder if he was not careful. "I only meant Kalibak needs more than one victory to prove himself."

"I have countless victories across the galaxies," Kalibak boasted. "I would've conquered Almerac had I not been ordered to fall back and aid you in defeating the bounty hunter."

Darkseid agreed with Kalibak. "What have you to say to defend yourself, Steppenwolf?"

_I have Wonder Woman's lasso._ But Steppenwolf held his tongue. He wasn't sure now if that would be enough. "My record as your General should be enough."

"It is not. In crossing paths with the bounty hunter, killing his adoptive parents was your only success." The flames faded from his eyes. What a waste it would be to kill Steppenwolf now without him suffering torture first. "Be grateful you were only removed from your position and you've not suffer a more fitting punishment for your failures."

How humiliating! All his years of servitude gone in a blink of an eye. His pride was hurt in more ways than one. It was bad enough he, the Uncle of Darkseid, had to serve and do the bidding of his nephew. He never voiced it in fear of his life but he hated it. Now he was tossed from his position for someone who is not even of Darkseid's blood! It was more than Steppenwolf could accept.

_I'll keep the secret of Wonder Woman's lasso to myself and somehow get revenge for this degradation._

Kalibak watched Steppenwolf rise to his feet. He knew the former General was furious but held his tongue. Kalibak could let the former General walk away in defeat without facing Darkseid's Omega Beams but where's the fun in that? "Steppenwolf has one other success, Father. He did bring Wonder Woman here. In fact, he personally captured her himself." Steppenwolf snapped his head at Kalibak. The backstabber! He couldn't even keep his word. "I think you have kept your bride waiting long enough, Father. You should see her."

"That is true." The thought of Wonder Woman brought a smile to Darkseid's stone face. "I've not seen her since her arrival. The fall of the Justice League kept me away but no more."

Darkseid, Desaad and Kalibak headed out the throne room. Kalibak turned back to Steppenwolf who stayed behind. "Come with us, Steppenwolf. Surely, you want to see the Amazon you have broken."

"Bastard," Steppenwolf muttered as he hesitantly followed. Darkseid decreed Diana to not be harmed. He had no choice but to hit her. She couldn't have been subdued otherwise. Darkseid would understand. Besides, Darkseid got what he wanted: Diana. He should be pleased he has her injured or not.

_Kalibak, I swear to make you pay for this!_

When Steppenwolf brought Diana to the mind controlled servants working in the Tower of Rage, he ordered they burn Diana's clothes. It was drenched in too much blood to be kept. He also ordered them to cover Diana's wounds before Darkseid saw Diana. If he knew how injured Diana was…..

Two levels and a long hallway later, they were inching closer to Diana's chambers. Steppenwolf thought of one futile attempt to delay Darkseid's meeting with the Amazon. "Perhaps we should look in on Kal-El first," Steppenwolf suggested. "Rub our victory in his face?"

Tempting, but no. Darkseid wanted to see Diana. "I'll see the traitorous bounty hunter after I see my Queen."

Two parademons stood in front of Diana's room. They stepped aside allowing Darkseid's entrance. The Lord of Apokolips paused mid-step when his eyes fell on Diana. Oh, she was a beautiful creature even more so in Apokoliptan attire.

"You will fit well on Apokolips as my Queen."

Diana's wrists and ankles were chained. Tied down she couldn't cross her arms across her chest or move far. Even if she wasn't weakened by the attack earlier, the manacles were still hard to break free from. Seeing Darkseid, Diana only had one question for him.

"Where …is…. Kal?"

Darkseid snarled. She dared speak concern of that traitor in front of her betrothed? "You disappoint me, Wonder Woman. You are my betrothed and yet you betray yourself to the one who defied me, the one who take what is mine!"

"I do not belong to you and I am not your betrothed!" Diana stood before Darkseid defiantly. "You will tell me what you have done with Kal!"

Unbelievable! As his prisoner, he expected Diana to show humility to him. He only received the full fledge anger of the Amazon. "No one gives me orders."

Diana wasn't intimidated by fire in Darkseid's eyes. If he were to shoot his Omega Beams on her, so be it. "I just did."

Attacking Diana with his Omega Beams would bring more harm to Diana than he wanted but he couldn't abide by Diana's sharp tongue. She had to pay for it. She will show subservience to her Lord. He raised a hand, attempting to strike Diana across her face. Diana raised her good arm, blocking Darkseid's hand but her wounded shoulder couldn't block the next hit. Diana's face stung as she dropped to the floor. She grimaced as she landed on her injured shoulder.

The pain on Diana's face caused Darkseid to falter kicking her. He didn't strike Diana that hard. Diana struggling to touch her wounded shoulder told Darkseid all he needed to know. "You're injured."

Glowering at him, she barked back. "As if you didn't know."

He didn't. Darkseid yanked Diana to her feet by her manacles and ripped open her gown. A fitted bodice saved her body from exposure but there was no hiding the bandages over her shoulder. "What is this? I specifically ordered Wonder Woman to be captured with no harm to her!"

"Steppenwolf," Kalibak feigned surprise, "how could you betray Father's orders?"

The snake Kalibak. "You-"

"It is I you answer to, Steppenwolf." Darkseid's eyes were burning again. Not good. Not good at all. "Not Kalibak."

He'll deal with Kalibak later. If he survive Darkseid's wrath. "I would never disobey your orders, my Lord," Steppenwolf managed not to stumble over his words. "But you know Wonder Woman would be defiant and not come willingly."

Darkseid grabbed Steppenwolf's neck and squeezed. Losing all feeling in his legs, Steppenwolf crumbled so Darkseid held him up. "It was your job to subdue her without harming her!"

"I….I….." he struggled to breathe, "I tried."

"Try isn't good enough!"

"Steppenwolf is right," Diana had no intention of sparing Steppenwolf from Darkseid's wrath but Darkseid would understand taking her against her will was Steppenwolf's only chance. "He had no choice but to strike me. I would have never come willingly as I will never willingly be your bride. You can beat me to my dying breath and I will never submit to you."

Darkseid released Steppenwolf. He collapsed on the floor coughing; his hand tenderly rubbed his nearly broken throat.

Darkseid vowed to give Steppenwolf a more severe punishment later. For now, he needed to put his queen in her place. "Your place is beneath me. You'll soon understand that."

"My place is above you with my foot against your throat."

Angry he was at her defiance, he admitted being turned on as well. He will enjoy breaking her spirit. "You will learn subservience! You will kneel before me!"

Diana saw the perverted pleasure in his eyes. It disgusted her. "You will have to use your Omega Beams to accomplish that."

Such fire in her eyes. He grabbed Diana's chains and yanked him to her; her face mere inches from his. His stone face consorted into a wicked smile. "The more you fight, the more pleasure I will derive from breaking you. I will make you say many things and it will not be by the force of my Omega Beams. I have many forms of power. Some of which is what drew you to the bounty hunter. Perhaps a taste of my own power is needed here." Not looking back, Darkseid said, "Leave us."

Desaad and Kalibak didn't hesitate to leave. Steppenwolf still weak could only crawl out of the room.

Alone with Darkseid drawing her closer, Diana knew what Darkseid planned. Diana's gaze softened and her body relaxed under Darkseid's intense gaze, under his indomitable body. "Oh, Darkseid," her voice softened like a submissive woman. Yes. She saw the surprise in his eyes but also felt a slight drop in his guard. Moving with the gifted speed of Hermes, Diana used her good arm and wrapped her chains around Darkseid's neck. She jumped on him, squeezing Darkseid's neck with the strength she had, "I'll kill you first!"

Darkseid moved about trying to shake Diana off him. Instead, he found himself further wrapped in Diana's chains. This was not how he expected to have Wonder Woman wrapped around him. Growling, he broke through the chains freeing Wonder Woman which was what she wanted.

"Insolent W-" Diana's good hand locked with Darkseid's face. Her body followed up ramming Darkseid through the wall. Knowing at her weakened strength, she could only daze him and not defeat him, Diana sprinted, leaving Darkseid buried under the rubble of the wall. She had to hide, conceal herself and find Kal.

Footsteps were ahead of her. Kalibak and Steppenwolf. They heard the noise and stood ready to take her down. She only had one good arm and the other at half strength but she was going to give it her all.

Two beams of fire struck the center of Diana's back. It was Darkseid attacking. Diana didn't stop running so Darkseid put more power into his beams and Diana couldn't withhold it. Her legs buckled under her and her body laid immobilized on the cold floor with Darkseid heavy footsteps approaching.

Defiant as he approached her, Diana said, "You may break my body but never my will. I will escape you."

"All in due time, Amazon."

* * *

><p><em>Dirk paced around nine year old Kal. He looked over his son chained by his ankles, wrists and neck. Kal pulled at the chains, something he had been doing since Dirk locked him in them. When Dirk brought Kal in the training room, Kal expected another training session. He was following in his Pop's footsteps in being a bounty hunter and going into that profession meant serious training. <em>

_The more Kal pulled at the chains the more frustrated he became. These weren't ordinary bonds. "What the fruck is this, Pop?" the nine year old spat angrily._

"_The only thing that can hold you…. so far." Dirk understood why Kal was pissed but this had to be done. "You are not an ordinary child, Kal. Each year you grow stronger. Each year you develop a new power. Those chains on you are the strongest metal I can find and I think a year from now it won't hold you."_

"_Let me out of this!" Kal's eyes flashed red. The heat vision was the newest power Kal developed just three months ago and when he became angry, Kal was unstable with this latest power. Several times his eyes shot off heat without warning. Dirk, in his fire proof suit was prepared if it happened again._

"_No! You want to be in the bounty hunter business. This is part of it—getting captured and escaping. I know how powerful you are getting. Ten years from now, you'll probably be twice as strong and with that power, you're gonna get arrogant and not think anyone can take you down."_

"_No one can!" Kal stated. As far as Kal knew, he was the strongest person ever. Except for the bonds holding him not even Dirk could outmatch him in strength._

_Dirk grimaced. It was already starting. He raised his eyes to Saki. __Saki looked on through a two way glass. She sat at a panel flickering with buttons and switches. One such knob had power on the chains that held Kal. At Dirk's nod, __Saki turned the knob. Kal was bombarded with electricity surging through his bonds. The high voltage could power a small country had Kal cursing every expletive and his eyes bouncing heat around the room. Dirk signaled to Saki and she turned the knob again, shutting off the electricity._

"_Do you feel strong now?" Dirk asked. "One of these days, you're gonna get captured. Your opponent will have you in a situation where you think you can't escape. Whatever situation you are in, you can get out of and I'm going to teach you how to do that." _

_This must be what Pops meant, _Kal mused as he looked around the dank room he was in. _Time to put my training to use. _

Lesson one: Assess the situation.

This was a waiting room for the tortured. The walls were stained with blood and floor was littered with bones. Kal could use the bones as a weapon but he knew that was expected of him. After all he was being watched. He didn't have to look for it. He could hear the movements of a camera. Oh, it was high quality and the camera's movements, subtle they were, couldn't be detected by anyone with normal hearing but his ears were far from normal.

There was one directly above him that was no doubt keeping an eye on his hands, making sure he wasn't breaking the manacles. There were two other cameras, moving clockwise around the room. Kal studied the movements of the cameras with his ears, listening to the movements of the camera. He judged he only had a second when the cameras weren't on him. He might need more than that to get free.

Lesson two: Assess your strengths and weaknesses.

Like his training, he had shackles on his ankles, wrists and neck. Ever since discovering the pieces of green rock on the Kent Farm, Kal studied the effects of the rocks on him. He knew the shackles that bound him were made of kryptonite mixed with the red sun in order to drain him quicker.

_Humph. Darkseid's studied me on Earth. Not surprising. _He could get free but he needed more than a second. Any odd movements, the cameras would catch him. He'd have to be patient.

Lesson three: Plan your escape.

This would be difficult. He was only in this place twice and it was a maze both times. Still, Kal knew he could find a way out of the Tower of Rage but he wasn't the only one who needed to escape. He had to find Diana.

Closing his eyes, Kal concentrated and listened to the heartbeats of the parademons outside. Ten. He could take out all of them without causing attention but in his weakened state there was a chance one or two could escape and alert others which would put Darkseid on his radar.

Kal wouldn't have it any other way but his concerns were for Diana. He couldn't get to her but for the moment, he would find her. Kal concentrated, resuming his search. With his hearing, he could hear hundreds of sounds at once. Concentrating, he listened for Diana's heartbeat. So many sounds Kal thought. He could hear parademons and demon dogs eating an Apokoliptan slave, Kalibak taunting a furious Steppenwolf, a-

There! He heard it.

Diana was four levels up. It was faint to his weakened ears but Diana's heartbeat was slightly erratic. He could hear chains. What happened? Kal looked in the direction of Diana's heartbeat. Parademons had their hands on Diana. She was being chained. Her clothes were torn and her shoulder bandaged. With her physical makeup, it should heal in an hour or so. Studying her room, Kal saw it was in disarray. Perhaps Diana tried to escape and fail. No doubt she was fighting-

Darkseid!

His sharp ears picked up on the pounding footsteps of Darkseid approaching. He was on his way to him. Darkseid wanted him as a solider. He may still be one with some added torture thrown in for his betrayal.

The door opened and Darkseid stepped inside. Oh, he looked smug; so confident he had the upper hand at last. Behind him, stood his creepy advisor Desaad.

Lesson four: Let your enemies think they have won.

Darkseid stood superiorly over Kal. "The bounty hunter who could not be caught, could not be stopped is captured at last."

Kal quipped, "No one can have a perfect record forever."

His spirit was not broken…yet. "You shall feel the full power of my wrath, Bounty Hunter. No one betrays Darkseid."

"You mean no one had the balls or skills to do it." Kal grinned. "Like me."

"Even captured, you still maintain your arrogance."

"What else do I have left?"

There was something or rather someone. "Nothing. Because you have lost. You will learn the price of betraying me. You will learn what happens to those who take what is mine."

So he finally decided to acknowledge it. "What you think is yours isn't." Kal returned the haughty behavior. "I bet it eats you alive Diana wanted me and not you. It pisses you off I got her first. I was the first to taste your _bride._" Darkseid's eyes burned. He was getting angry. Good. This motivated Kal. "I have been all over of what you wanted first. I was everywhere and everything on Diana was felt me, was _marked_ by me. The sounds she made. The things she did. You'll never have that privilege to feel genuine pleasure by her."

"Sounds of pleasure or torture do not matter to be, Bounty Hunter. Either way I'll get what I want." Darkseid leaned forward. "But it shall matter to you because you care for her. Even now I bet it sickens you envisioning me with her."

So, he was trying to throw it back on him. He can play mind games better.

"Diana's nothing but a piece of tail to me. A challenging tail but a tail nonetheless. I worked hard for that and it was worth it just to see the look on your face." Darkseid glowered and his eyes flickered with fire. "Yes. _That_ look. I know you are responsible for Dirk and Saki's death. I know how much you wanted Diana. What better way to get back at you for murdering my parents all in sick attempt to make me your next soldier by going after and bedding the woman you want as your bride; by making the woman you want fall in love with _me_ and making her carry my heir instead of yours?"

There it was. There was the reaction Kal wanted. Oh and that sound. The low growl of rage building. That's exactly what Kal wanted. "You spawn a child with my queen? MY QUEEN?!" Darkseid roared and didn't hold back the power of his Omega beams.

"FRUCK!" Darkseid's ominous power slammed Kal against the stone prisoned wall. Kal wanted this but oh did it hurt him! Dressed in only his black boxers, the heat was nearly unbearable. He had no clothing to protect his skin. There was no time to change before Kalibak and Steppenwolf attacked him and Diana.

"Sire! Sire!" Desaad stood as far as he could from Darkseid. He did not want to get caught in the crossfires. The fire from Darkseid's Omega Beams brought forth intense heat in the room. The recorders in the room melted; the ceiling and walls softened. In the enclosed room, Desaad's body perspired with and robes grew heavier. He would surely pass out if Darkseid kept this up. "Remember your plan!" Desaad fell back against the wall coughing, eyes blurring. "The plan!"

Whatever the plan was, it was enough to stop Darkseid.

Kal's smoking body stuck against the wall which burned like a hot star. The skin on his burnt chest was marred with Darkseid's Beams. "What's your plan?" Kal coughed and smoke expelled from his mouth. "To torture me? To make me your soldier still?"

Darkseid turned and walked out of the room, his mind clouded with visions of Kal and Diana. He knew the bounty hunter bedded the Amazon. The bounty hunter couldn't have been telling the truth of impregnating her.

Outside the room, Darkseid told Desaad, "Have a physical scan done on Wonder Woman. I want to know if she is carrying the bounty hunter's child."

"And if she is?"

"It is best she is not."

Struggling, Kal pried his burnt skin from the blistering stone. _Those Omega Beams fried my ass._ He collapsed on his knees, shuddering at the feel of the skin on his back sticking on the wall. Minutes passed before his back healed. _Zhuut, that hurt._ Kal looked at his melted shackles and up at the destroyed recorders. _But I got what I needed done. _

Kal winced removing the shackles from his wrists, neck and ankles. He pushed the shackles to the farthest corner of the room. While he recovered his strength, he had a plan to form.

* * *

><p>J'onn and Hal caught up with the Javelin as it neared the Fortress of Solitude. John Stewart, Kyle Raynor, Scott and Big Barda had yet to contact them. While Hal got an update from Donna, J'onn assisted Dinah with Firestorm wounds. Mad Harriet's claws cut deep into Firestorm's skin. The young fighter was going in and out of consciousness.<p>

Dinah worried for her friend. They lost so many already. They couldn't lose anymore. "Will he be all right, J'onn? Will he make it?"

"He's weak but if we can get him to Kal's Fortress, he should live."

Wally sat in a corner looking on quietly, blaming himself for Firestorm's injury. In fact he blamed himself for everything that happened tonight. _If anyone finds out, they'll kick me out for sure._

A long pair of legs stopped in front of Wally. Looking up, he saw a furious Fire looking down on him. Huntress stood beside her. They both knew.

"Is it true?" Fire asked. "Is this your fault?"

Wally struggled to speak. "I….I didn't know."

"Ice is dead because of you!"

Huntress held Fire. The last thing they need was Fire unleashing her powers on the Javelin. "Not now!"

"No! He….!" Fire struggled through her tears. "Ice is dead because of him! We should've left him with the Furies and parademons! He doesn't deserve to be with us!"

"I lost someone close to me, too," Huntress reminded Fire. "I lost Question. We all lost someone we care about."

"He hasn't lost anyone!" Fire spat back. "He has Donna! He can't lose her!" Hearing the yelling, Donna left her seat hoping to defuse the fighting. Fire yelled at her. "How can you still be with Wally after what he has done? He's probably responsible for Diana going missing!"

That last remark stung but Donna knew the truth. "Fire, I understand your anger but this isn't Wally's fault. He didn't know about Booster Gold or Plastic Man. No one did."

"Don't defend me to her, Donna." Wally stepped up. He felt he deserved every verbal lashing. "It _is _my fault. All of this is."

"Wally…."

"Fire's right, Donna. I made a mistake. I've been making mistakes for a long time now. First with Lois Lane and now this. It seems my makes gets bigger and bigger."

"But, Wally…."

"Don't defend me anymore, Donna! I don't deserve it!" Wally stepped away, disappearing to the back of the ship.

There weren't any more outbursts the rest of the way to Kal's Fortress. Waiting for the Justice League's arrival were Jonathan and Martha Kent. They saw the chaos in Washington, D.C. and knew the Justice League would come here to regroup.

J'onn stepped out of the Javelin holding Firestorm in his arms. Martha hurried to them. "Is he alive?"

"Just barely," J'onn said. "We need to get Kal's medical room."

Martha led J'onn away. "I'll help you."

Jonathan was solemn as he spoke with the battle weary Justice League members. "Martha and I have been watching the news. D.C. is a war zone. The fighting is still going on."

"I know." Bruce watched the fall of Washington, D.C. in the Javelin, angry they didn't stay, angry they didn't do more but he knew if they didn't leave, they all would be dead. The military could only hold on for so long against the remaining Furies and parademons. "And our allies that were hurt when the Watchtower were destroyed are stuck in D.C."

"No, they're not," Hal spoke up.

"What do you mean? The ambulances….."

"Kyle brought them to Metropolis. I was on my way back to D.C. when I saw Kyle arriving flying the ambulances in with his ring."

"J'onn," Bruce recalled his conversation with the Martian after Kyle suddenly left.

"Yeah. He thought it would be safer for them in Metropolis than in D.C. He's on guard at the hospital now."

"That leaves Scott, Big Barda and John Stewart unaccounted for." Bruce didn't like this.

"Is there any way to take contact Kal?" Jonathan asked. "I know he and Diana left together…." The grim expressions on Donna's face gave Jonathan pause. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Darkseid has them."

"What?" the color drained from Jonathan's face. His eyes fell to Krypto who sat on the floor whimpering. It explained why he left so suddenly. "There has to be a way to help them and Earth."

Krypto tugged on Bruce's cape, capturing Bruce's attention. "What is it?"

Krypto walked ahead and turned his head to Bruce suggesting he follow. He did and so did the others. Bruce was only here once before but even his mind couldn't make out the maze that was Kal's Fortress. The design and outlook was definite of alien origin and it was something his human mind would need to study to understand.

Little did he know, Krypto was leading them to Kal's War Room. Suffice to say he was stunned at the array of exo-suits, air and land vehicles and weapons lined up for each member of the Justice League. It made his batcave look like a child's playroom.

"What the…" Dick's mouth dropped. "When did Kal do all this?" Dick saw an exo-suit with his Nightwing symbol on the chest. "Is that for me?" Dick looked like a kid on Christmas morning as he ran to it. "Batman, there's a suit for you! Batgirl, Red Robin, check out these jets and cycles for us!"

Jonathan whistled, "I knew Kal was spending a lot of time in this part of the Fortress but I never expected he was working on this."

As everyone examined the suits, jets, motorcycles and weapons around the room with glee, Bruce pondered how Kal got such intimate knowledge to make this arsenal. Krypto tug his cape again. He followed Krypto to the large console in the room. Krypto touched a button on the console with his nose and a life size hologram of Kal appeared in the room.

Kal's image projected in the room. "Hello, friends."

"Did he address us as friends?" Dick questioned.

The hologram continued. "If you are seeing me, it means Darkseid has unleashed terror on Earth beyond the Justice League's control. Worst of all, Diana and I are incapacitated."

"He _knew_ this would happen." Bruce didn't know if he should be angry Kal kept this from him or grateful for thinking ahead and planning all this.

"I have known since our escape on Apokolips, Darkseid will exact revenge on Diana and I. Since then, I have been preparing. I give you a good job in holding Darkseid back in the past and if he's going to attack Earth as I think he will, you don't stand a chance with the weapons you have."

Dick snorted. "We have before. Are you saying our skills and weapons won't stop Darkseid?"

The hologram addressed Dick. "Yes, I am. Darkseid has never launch a full scale attack on Earth before. I've seen the results of Darkseid's attack on planets he conquered and looking at the footage of Darkseid's previous attacks on Earth, he was only teasing you like a Targarian soldier teases paying a hooker."

Oliver Queen grimaced. "I get what he's saying but did he have to say it like that?"

"You need to understand you're not a threat to Darkseid the way you are."

"Move on," Bruce ordered the hologram. "You've made your point."

Kal grinned. "Even impatient to holograms, Batman? Fine. I have built each vehicle and weapons to your skills. Krypto." Krypto pressed another button on the console. Multiple holograms of Kal appeared around each Justice League member. "Each hologram will give you a crash course on your new weapons, vehicles and exo-suits. I suggest you pay attention and learn fast. Earth doesn't have a lot of time."

* * *

><p>Diana's shoulder felt a lot better. Whatever was used on her healed her wounds. Since Darkseid controlled medical agents treated her, Diana worried poison entered her system but realized she wasn't drugged. Darkseid would've told her she was instead of demanding Diana to swear obedience to him. No, he wanted Diana's free will of that. Diana pulled at her chains. Whatever metal that held her wrists and ankles together was enough to hold her. That was troubling.<p>

_I have to find Kal and escape this place._

Kal. Diana wondered where he was. She lost track of him at the cottage. There were fire, parademons, Steppenwolf and Kalibak. She'd no clue what became of Kal but knew he was captured and on Apokolips. Kal wouldn't have let Steppenwolf willingly take her. He would've fought to his last breath to rescue her.

Diana touched her chest. Could Kal have been….? No. He couldn't have died. He _wasn't_ dead. He was a man who frustrated and challenged her, and even when she hated him he still found a way to warm her heart. A man with such power, arrogance and wits couldn't have died.

If he was trapped, she would find him. If he was brainwashed, she would free him. She wasn't leaving this place without him.

Kal wasn't Diana's only concern. Something troubling was happening on Earth. During her fight with Steppenwolf she knew Julia was under the control of Darkseid and it was possible someone in the Justice League was, too. Was it her sister? Was it Bruce? No, Darkseid wouldn't go for someone so obvious. It had to be someone who would not bring attention to themselves.

A click and opening of the door put Diana on her guard. Two parademons entered. Even chained, Diana knew she could kill the parademons but Diana voluntary went in hopes of finding Kal's whereabouts.

Diana took care to remember the number of parademons, the number of halls and rooms she passed on the way to Darkseid's throne room. Kal was somewhere and she would find him.

Darkseid stood in front of his throne. His infamous pose of his puffed out chest with his hands behind him intimidated many but never Diana. "You had time to consider my proposal. You still refuse to be my bride?"

How insane he was to think she would consider it! "Yes. I will escape Apokolips and so will Kal. If not together, then with the Justice League. They should know of my and Kal's predicament now."

Silly woman. She did not know but she will. "They do but they cannot do anything. See what has become of Earth since you've been here."

Desaad turned on the viewing screen, horrifying Diana to the drama on Earth: the Watchtower's destruction, the dead bodies of Ice, Dr. Midnight and Red Arrow, the fight between the Justice League, Furies and parademons and civilians caught in the crossfire, and the Justice League's unexpected retreat.

"Without you, the Justice League revealed what cowards they are to run and leave the capital city of the United States—home to many members of the Justice League—in the hands of my Furies and parademons. See what their retreat has done to Washington, D.C."

While many parademons were killed by the United States Army and Marine, Lashina, Knockout and the parademons still overwhelmed them with their speed, strength and power. The United States military wasn't a match for them as the tide quickly turned in Darkseid's favor. Parademons crowded fighter jets forcing pilots to eject or crash. The ones who ejected weren't spared as they were meals to the parademons. Diana refused to shut her eyes at an ejecting pilot be eaten alive. Lashina's bands and the ferocity of Knockout deactivated exo-suits of many Marines, leaving them prey to the parademons. Lashina and Knockout progressed further into Washington, D.C. until they attacked the White House and captured the President of the United States and his family. Only then did the fighting stop as the Furies had the United States on their knees.

Diana understood the Justice League was overwhelmed but to flee and let Washington, D.C. fall? How could J'onn and Bruce allow that to happen? Where were they?

_The Fortress. They have to be at the Fortress. Kal's arsenal will help them. _

_Oh, Hera,_ Diana realized. _This was why Kal worried about leaving. He knew if we left Darkseid would strike and I didn't listen. I wanted to leave with Kal. I wanted to be selfish and this is the price being paid for that._

_This is my fault. Everyone's death is on my hands._

"What's this?" Darkseid questioned the emotion on Diana's face. "Do you now feel guilt? Do you now see what giving into the lust of the bounty hunter instead of me has caused your planet?" He maintained a smart distance instead of approaching Diana. He remembered what happened the last time he was close to Diana in chains. "There is a way to rectify this."

Oh, Diana knew what he wanted and she refused. "I will not be your bride."

"Not even to save the Earth?" Darkseid turned away and signaled to Desaad.

Desaad changed the viewing screen to a live feed of Washington, D.C. Flames lit up the night sky. Half of the Pentagon was destroyed; a crashed fighter jet created a gaping hole in Capitol Hill, dead civilians, soldiers, empty cars, tanks and debris of fighter jets littered the streets. Anyone alive was hiding in their homes and buildings praying not to be found.

"Desaad?" Darkseid addressed his advisor. It was time to move onto the next stage of his plan.

"It is ready, my Lord."

On Earth, Darkseid's image projected on every television, cell phone and computer on the planet. Even in Kal's Fortress, the Justice League picked up Darkseid's signal from Apokolips. "People of Earth, I am Darkseid. As you have witnessed, the Justice League let Washington, D.C. fall to the hands of my Furies and parademons. I will remove my army from Earth if Wonder Woman agrees to be my bride. Only then will my forces flee."

With the live feed transmitting from Earth to Apokolips, Diana felt the entire world's eyes on her. How dare he? Pressure her to submit to him with the false pretense he will leave Earth. "Liar. You want to conquer Earth and enslave her people. You're using my capture to play on the fears on the people of Earth. No matter what happens you will not leave Earth unless forced to."

"You think that but can the people of Earth take that chance? Can President Brady take that chance?"

Everyone on Earth witness their screens split, projecting two live feeds. Darkseid and Wonder Woman were on the top screen while the bottom half revealed the Rose Garden of the White House. President Brady was on his knees with his arms bound. Knockout and Lashina stood beside him. President Brady's wife and their twin son and daughter hovered together nearby frightened of the parademons around them.

Diana maintained her defiance. "The Justice League will stop you."

"Why should Earthlings have faith in the Justice League when they let the United States fall?" Darkseid grabbed Diana's chains and yanked her to him. "Now tell me what I want to hear!"

Diana hissed. "Never."

A smile curved Darkseid's face. He knew she would say that. "Lashina."

Lashina unfurled one of her bands. She wrapped the crackling band around President Brady's neck and pulled.

The First Lady screamed. The lifeless body of President Brady fell forward and Lashina stepped away. Crying, the First Lady gathered her husband in her arms. Their children held each other, frightened. Their father was murdered before them. Were they next?

Diana's outrage warmed Darkseid's evil heart. "Now, Wonder Woman, the world has lost faith in you." Releasing Diana, Darkseid addressed the world again, "In one hour, Wonder Woman will decide if she will be my bride. If she says yes, my forces will leave Earth. If she says no, the First Family, your leaders you call Congressmen and Senators will die and Earth will face my second wave."

Desaad cut the signal to Earth. Diana was beyond furious. This monster of Apokolips ordered a cold blooded killing because she refused him and threatened the innocent lives of billions if she continued to do so. "You monster! You know no matter my answer, you will not leave Earth!"

"The people you swore to protect don't think that. They know the Justice League has failed them when they were needed most." He signaled the parademons to take Diana to her chambers. "When you refuse again, I'll kill them and unleash my second wave. Everyone's death will be on your head."

Alone with Darkseid, Desaad spoke, "She won't say yes in an hour."

Darkseid's silence didn't tell Desaad if the Lord of Apokolips knew that or not. He continued, "When the medics treated Wonder Woman's wounded shoulder, they did a bio scan as you requested."

Darkseid's fists tightened. "Desaad, what are the results? Is Wonder Woman carrying the bounty hunter's child?"

"My Lord, she is not." Desaad expected relief from Darkseid but he didn't react happily at all. He was angry. "My Lord, this is good news. This means the bounty hunter lied."

"I know and he lied with purpose. That….." Darkseid stormed out of the room. With each pounding of his footsteps the halls of the Tower of Rage rumbled. Desaad followed after Darkseid as fast as his wiry and weak body could take him.

Darkseid was pissed. The parademons that were outside Kal's prison were dead. How did that bounty hunter escape without him knowing? Looking around, Darkseid got his answer. The cameras and nearly the room itself were destroyed by him when he attacked Kal. That manipulative Bounty Hunter. He plotted this and he duped the Lord of Apokolips twice.

Desaad, out of breath, finally reached Darkseid. Stupidly, he said the obvious. "The bounty hunter is gone."

Darkseid's eyes burned. "Increase security around Wonder Woman's prison. Extract a full search of the tower. The bounty hunter will not get to her and he will not leave Apokolips alive! "

Desaad swallowed, "Sire?"

"I see now it's too dangerous to keep the bounty hunter alive even to control him. He's better off dead."

* * *

><p>Between the narrow space of the tenth and eleventh level of the Tower of Rage, Kal took a moment to rest. His body was covered in the blood of the parademons. That fight took more out of him than he liked. Even away from the kryptonite and red solar manacles, he wasn't fully recovered. He needed the yellow sun's power to fully regenerate him. His only hope was resting and allow his body to slowly heal.<p>

In doing so, Kal heard Diana being summoned to Darkseid and became aware of the calamity on Earth. Krypto was taking care of that situation. Unfortunately, that meant he and Diana were on their own and Darkseid, aware Kal was on the loose, ordered extra security around her.

_Darkseid, you dumb frucker. Going after Diana now would be the worst move to make right now. I'll get her though and deal with your ass for good._

* * *

><p>In Kal's Fortress, the Justice League, having witnessed the assassination of the President of the United States, had enough sitting on the sidelines. Bruce knew there was a price to pay leaving Washington, D.C. but not this.<p>

"Enough hiding!" Bruce was ready to fight. "We can't let Darkseid assassinate anymore people."

Donna agreed. The Justice League had to act within the hour even if they were shorthanded. "I'll take the portal from here to Themyscira's Embassy. I'll go home. It'll take more than an hour to get the Amazons assembled but if you can hold the battle until I return….."

"Join as soon as you can," J'onn advised. "We will need all allies to stop this force."

Donna called to Kal's faithful dog. "Krypto, help me out of this maze." Donna looked for Wally as Krypto went to her. They wouldn't see each other until after this battle. She expected him to see her off but he didn't. He pretended to be interested in Oliver's new arrows. Annoyed, she left with Krypto. She didn't have time for this. The world was at stake.

The Themyscira Embassy was silent; more than likely abandoned in the wake of the attack on Washington, D.C. Noises outside drew Donna to a window. Pulling back a curtain, Donna saw the streets lined with cars going back for as far as she could see. The people were in a panic and trying to get out of the city. Donna couldn't blame them. New York City could be next.

"Donna?"

Donna turned. "Julia." The elder woman stood in the doorway. Donna wasn't expecting her to be here but she was happy to see a friendly face. The women met halfway and embraced. "Thank the Gods you are safe, Julia."

Donna was unaware of the Furies control over Julia or that Julia informed the Furies where Diana and Kal whereabouts. Julia didn't expect Donna to come here but this was good. If she could learn the location of the Justice League… "I knew this was the place to be after what happened in Washington, D.C. It's so horrible. What happened to the Justice League, Donna? Where did they go? Why aren't they helping us?"

"In a safe place." The less Julia knew the better. "And the Justice League will retaliate."

"But where are they?" Julia asked again. She needed to get this information to the Furies. "Why aren't they stopping the Furies? The President of the United States is dead!"

"I know you're scared, Julia, but trust in the Justice League." Donna pulled back from Julia. She didn't have time to comfort Julia. She had to get home and line up an offense for Earth. "I'm sorry, Julia, but I must go."

"Are you going to reunite with the Justice League? Will you take me to them?"

Donna had every intention of leaving but suddenly stopped at the doorway. Something wasn't right. Her Amazon instincts told her so. Julia. It was strange she kept asking about the Justice League but not Diana. Everyone on Earth knew Diana was imprisoned on Apokolips due to Darkseid's broadcast. Why hasn't Julia spoke of Diana? Or Kal for that matter. Julia knew how deeply Diana cared for Kal and she was a supporter of him.

"Julia," Donna turned to the elder woman. "Why haven't you spoken of Diana? Haven't you been watching the television?"

Julia hesitated, unsure of what to say until, "It's unbearable to speak of Diana now. How horrible she is on that awful planet with Darkseid."

The hesitance in her voice; the weak cover. Something…something was wrong.

"Are you all right, dear?"

Donna didn't believe the sincerity in Julia's voice. Shaking her head, she tried to rationalize. This was Julia, Diana's longest and oldest friend from this world. Julia couldn't…. "I'm not thinking straight. So many things do not make any sense; the Watchtower's destruction; Diana's capture."

The last one was the hardest to figure out.

"It _is_ a mystery."

"How did Darkseid know where to find Diana?" Donna wondered out loud. "Diana and Kal could've been anywhere in the universe. How did Darkseid know they were on Gallinore? The only ones to know of Diana and Kal's _exact_ location were me, Martha and Jonathan Kent and…..

Donna's heart dropped. Bruce mentioned Kal and Diana were betrayed. Could it really be…? "Julia."

Julia smiled warmly at Donna. "Yes, Donna?"

She knew. Somehow Donna knew. Darkseid's forces got to Plastic Man and Booster Gold. They got to Julia, too.

"How did you get here, Julia?"

Julia was bemused. "What?"

Donna stepped to Julia suspicious. "How did you get here?"

"I've been here all day. I was on my way home when the news broke in D.C."

There was no doubt now. Darkseid did get to Julia. "You said 'I knew this was the place to be after what happened in Washington, D.C.' Why would you say that if you were here all day?"

"You misheard me, Donna."

"No, I didn't." Donna unhooked her lasso from her hip. "How did they get to you? Are you brainwashed like Plastic Man and Booster Gold were?"

The soft demeanor on Julia's face fell away. When captured and mind controlled to submit to Darkseid, Julia was programmed to kill herself to save from giving any information to Darkseid's enemies. Julia ran to the windows.

Donna looped her lasso over Julia and pulled the struggling old woman to her.

"You will not defeat Darkseid!" Julia tried to wiggle out of Donna's lasso. "He is our Lord. He is our Master. Submit to—" A light tap on the back of her neck knocked out Julia.

After tying and locking Julia in Diana's office, Donna crossed over to Themyscria. She'll help Julia later. An answer from Phillipus sent Donna to her mother's office. Because of the emergency on Earth, Donna didn't dispense with a greeting. "Mother, I need to speak with you. It's very important."

Hippolyta didn't look up from her paperwork. "You've come to apologize for your behavior towards me. I had hoped Diana would apologize first."

Hippolyta and Donna had not spoken since the disaster dinner with Diana, Kal, and Wally where Diana stormed out and left with Kal to Gallinore. "No. There are more pressing matters we have to deal with. Diana and Kal left Earth on a trip and they were ambushed by Darkseid's people. Earth has been-"

"Darkseid?" Hippolyta looked up, her papers forgotten, her concern evident. "Darkseid has my daughter?"

"Yes."

"I knew it!" Hippolyta rose from her seat. "I knew Diana's involvement with Kal-El would endanger her but she wouldn't listen!"

Donna wasn't surprised her mother pinned this on Kal. "Diana was already in danger. Darkseid wanted her before Kal entered the picture."

"His involvement with my daughter only exacerbated the situation."

Donna was fed up with her mother's one track mind. "Mother, if it weren't for you, Diana wouldn't have left in the first place! If you want to place blame, look in the mirror!"

The remark stung her as if Donna slapped her. "How can you place this on me?"

"I understood your hatred of Kal initially but you refused to see Kal had changed. Diana couldn't take it anymore and left to get away from you!"

Hippolyta shook her head. The blame would not be put on her. "The world is big enough for both of us, Donna. Diana didn't have to leave Earth to be alone with that man! It was her selfishness that caused this!"

Maybe, but there were outside forces involved, too. "Arguing over who is to blame isn't doing any good. Darkseid has unleashed an attack on Earth like never before. The Justice League's base has been destroyed, Washington, D.C. has fallen, the United States President is dead, his family and rest of world will be dead unless we help the Justice League with a counterattack."

Hippolyta wasn't listening. Her focus was on Diana and her capture on Apokolips. "This is Diana's fault. If she hadn't been so selfish-"

Enraged, Donna screamed, "Mother, will you stop! I've come to you seeking help and all you want to do is curse Diana!"

"I'm not cursing Diana! I'm angry! I'm angry at Diana for letting her emotions cloud her judgment! I'm angry at myself for being right! My daughter has been taken by Darkseid and her poor choice of a lover couldn't stop it! I know of Darkseid's obsession with my daughter! I know what he wants of her and right now that monster is probably doing what I prayed would never happen to my daughters! If only she had listened to me!" Hippolyta fell back on the edge of her desk. The strong-willed queen of Themyscira broke down in tears. "History is repeating itself with my daughter. I tried to stop it but I couldn't. Is it the curse of being an Amazon? Must all Amazons suffer at the barbaric hands of man? Why couldn't the Gods spare my daughter this pain?"

Her own anger evaporating, Donna sat beside her mother and did her best to comfort her. "It's too early to give up on Diana and Kal. They _will_ return and if there's any trauma or emotional wounds we'll be there for Diana but I'm sure there won't be. Not with Kal with her."

"You have that much faith in Kal-El?" Hippolyta only wished she could be so hopeful.

"I do and you should as well. Diana and Kal can take care of themselves. Earth needs our help and Diana would want us to unite to save this planet."

Diana and Donna were different in many ways but when it counted, Diana and Donna were true Amazons. "Diana would be proud of you right now." Hippolyta wiped her tears away. Enough crying; Hippolyta admonished herself for displaying such weakness. "Let's round up our forces. We'll show Darkseid once and for all, Earth will never be his to take."

* * *

><p>In the safety of an abandoned news van, John Stewart, Scott Free and Big Barda dressed as civilians were hidden from Lashina, Knockout and the parademons. The three reunited and planned to joined the Justice League at Kal's Fortress but the recent events in Washington, D.C. held them back.<p>

Parademons were centering over two areas: the White House and Capitol Hill. John could only watch but not act as he witnessed the assassination of the President. Barda and Scott had to restrain John from flying out of the van on a suicide mission. When he cooled, he said, "We lost the President. The least we can do is save his family."

"Easier said than done," Barda commented. "With their limited forces, the Americans can't storm the White House. The First Family will be dead before they strike a single parademon. The Furies hold all the cards. They've easily killed the President and can easily kill his family but they're not."

John knew why they haven't. "They're waiting on Diana's decision."

Scott wasn't foolish to believe they were. "It doesn't matter what Diana decides to do, John. The First Family is as good as dead. Darkseid won't spare anyone. We should use this hour to go to Kal's Fortress. It's best we all fight together."

John refused to go. "We can't leave D.C. like this."

Barda witnessed this scenario before. "Leaders can and do fall. They are sacrifices in war. Our best bet is regrouping with the Justice League and planning a counterattack."

"We'll wait for their return and join them then," John decided. "In the meantime, we'll keep an eye on things here. We know what the Furies plans are for the White House. We need to know what their plans are for the U.S. Capitol. Most of the United States Senate and Congress are in there and the parademons have that area heavily guarded."

"I thought the building was empty at night," Barda, like Scott didn't understand U.S. politics. It was a foreign concept to her and watching the news programs on how they behave often gave her a headache.

"They've been working late all week trying to pass a law both sides have been fighting on," John explained. "If the Furies can easily kill the President, it's only a matter of time before they start killing off the Senators and Congressmen."

Scott and Barda shared a look. It was strange they killed the country's leader first. Unless Darkseid was sending a message on how powerful he is, something else was brewing.

Reading Scott's mind, Barda decided, "We need to sneak into the U.S. Capitol."

"We'll go now." John decided.

"Hold on," Scott interrupted. "If we tip our hand before the Justice League return—and I believe they will before the hour is up-we risk harming the lives of over five hundred important people to your country."

"We're not staying here," John argued. "I'll lead the charge into the Capitol." Barda was put off by that as she was used to leading but John explained, "I know an alternate way of getting in. There will be a battle in an hour over the White House and the U.S. Capitol. When that happens, we'll slip in undetected and find out what's going on."

* * *

><p>The bounty hunter was loose in the Tower of Rage. With his skills, he could be anywhere. Darkseid was on the warpath, determined to find the lowlife bounty hunter. He was so close to having it all and the bounty hunter was the only one who could stop him. Darkseid knew it and he knew the bounty hunter knew it as well.<p>

Kalibak was in charge to find Kal. He, a group parademons and the Dog Calvary were searching every floor for the bounty hunter. So far, they turned up nothing and as Earth's last hour drew to a close the more impatient Darkseid became.

And Steppenwolf?

He was having a drink in his quarters. His feet were propped on his desk as he filled another glass. He wasn't asked to help and he wasn't going to.

"All my years of loyalty to Darkseid, my title and army have been taken from me because of that damned bounty hunter. Damn you, Kal-El." He finished his drink in one gulp. "Damn _you_, Darkseid."

He filled his glass again. "Let Kalibak chase after the bounty hunter. Then he and Darkseid will see the trouble I had with him. I hope they never catch him. It would serve them right!"

"Do you really mean that?"

Steppenwolf heard the voice coming from above. Kal _was_ making it difficult to be found. He was traveling between the levels of the tower which is a maze in itself. To be over his room this quickly since word of Kal's escape meant Kal had better knowledge of the Tower of Rage than what he and Darkseid expected.

Steppenwolf lowered his glass and placed his feet on the floor. "I can let Darkseid and Kalibak know you're here."

"I'll be gone before anyone gets here and on top of that, I'd take your other eye out. This place is a maze which is an advantage for someone with my skills. I'll keep eluding you."

"A maze it is but you don't know this place like I do." What was this bounty hunter up to? He could've passed over his room and Steppenwolf wouldn't have known. He deliberately stopped. "You want something of me."

Kal wasn't sure if this was a smart decision but he was always one to take risks. Plus, he didn't have many options. "I know you have Diana's lasso."

"Is that why you stopped over my room? To get it back?"

"No."

Steppenwolf frowned. What _was_ Kal's purpose then?

"You obviously have your motives for holding Diana's lasso or you would've turned it over to Darkseid."

True but he wasn't going to tell Kal that. Let him guess. "What motives would that be?"

"If you were still loyal to Darkseid you could've used Diana's lasso as a means to hold on to your title as General but you knew it wouldn't have been enough for Darkseid."

Steppenwolf sputtered, "How did you know I lost my title?"

"Ears like mine don't miss much."

"Apparently." Steppenwolf stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "What do you want, Bounty Hunter?"

Steppenwolf appeared interested. Perhaps he could take a chance on him. Kal cut a square hole into the ceiling and jumped down. Steppenwolf held his ground. "What's more important to you, Steppenwolf? Getting back at Darkseid or getting back at me?"

He was offering a proposition. Switch sides from Darkseid to the bounty hunter's? "I'm listening."

_Trust your gut, Kal. It's all you have now._ "I only want to get Diana and deal with Darkseid for good. If you help me, Apokolips is yours and we'll never cross paths again."

"What makes you think I want Apokolips?"

"I know you don't want Kalibak to have it and I know you are done taking orders from Darkseid. With them out of the way, you can rule Apokolips the way you want. You won't have a better chance than now to do it." _Play it cool, Kal. Show him both sides of the coin. _"You can tell the others how I'm traveling through this Tower of Rage but will that give you what you want? Will you be General again? Will you have your dignity back after Darkseid took it from you?"

All answers were no but Steppenwolf couldn't join with Kal or could he? "Why should I join forces with you? You're the reason my position was taken. _You_ humiliated me."

_He's considering it. Don't blow it, Kal. _"If it wasn't for Darkseid, we would have never crossed paths. My adoptive parents were killed because of him on some twisted idea it would lead me down a path to be his perfect soldier. Let's face it. With me under Darkseid's power how much longer would you be General anyway? He wanted you out the moment he learned of me. For thirty years he's been waiting to replace you."

He was right. Steppenwolf suspected this over the past year but still held out hope he was wrong. If this recent insult with Kalibak wasn't enough, Darkseid did see Kal as the perfect soldier, gloated over what he could do using a man of Kal's gifts. How much longer would he have lasted if Darkseid got what he wanted with Kal?

Kal's voice brought Steppenwolf back to the present. "Everything that has happened between us happened because of Darkseid. Help me and I'll help you."

As much as Steppenwolf despised Darkseid, he couldn't believe he was considering this alliance with Kal. "You would trust me?"

"You're a frucker but you're not Darkseid. I have no doubt if you rule Apokolips you'll keep to your dimension and I'll have no reason to venture here because I'm the last person you'd want to see again."

That was true. Steppenwolf couldn't stand the sight of Kal and could not win against him in battle. He lost so much because of Kal and his nephew. Still, to be ruler of Apokolips, to be considered a God…could he let this opportunity slip through his fingers?

You only live once.

Steppenwolf stepped away from Kal to his closet. After a few moments of searching, he tossed clothes at Kal's feet. "If you're going to take down Darkseid, you should at least dress decently. Soldier clothes are universal on Apokolips so this can't be traced back to me."

Kal looked down at himself. He would look ridiculous fighting Darkseid in boxers. Kal picked up a red and blue battle coat and blue pants. These wouldn't fit him. "I'm twice your size!"

Steppenwolf gritted his teeth as he tossed red boots at Kal's head. He agreed to aide him and the bounty hunter still talked like a smartass. "The clothes adjust to your size."

Kal slipped on the clothes and boots. The clothes weren't to his liking but it was better than stalking the Tower of Rage in his boxers. Kal stripped off the sleeves of his coat. He preferred fighting sleeveless. "Now, about Diana's lasso…"

If he handed that over, he would have no assurance of Kal keeping his word. "To ensure no backstabbing from you, I'll turn it over to the Amazon. If I should trust you, you should trust me. Darkseid is your target. Not me."

It was a huge risk but at this point, Kal didn't have a choice. He needed Steppenwolf on his side.

* * *

><p>In the Tower of Rage, all the guards, scientists, and technicians were brainwashed through torture and Darkseid propaganda. People taken from the most enlightened planets succumbed to Darkseid's will. This was no different for one of Earth's brilliant minds, Lex Luthor.<p>

After the chopping of his hands, Lex Luthor was given new attachments. During his operation and for several days and nights Lex Luthor was mentally and physically tortured. Even someone as brilliant as he fell under Darkseid's influence. With a tortured body and mind broken he resumed the brainwashed duties of a scientist for Darkseid. He ate when told, showered when told, slept when told. In his nightly solitude, glimpses of his life on Earth came to Lex's mind but no one knew he was here and there wasn't a way he could escape alone. With that defeatist attitude, the memories of Earth were slowly fading away.

However, there was a glimmer of hope. Half an hour ago, news spread of a manhunt for an escapee in the Tower of Rage. A photo of the man was plastered on every screen in the tower. The escapee was considered to be dangerous and to be killed on site. The escapee was called The Bounty Hunter but Lex knew him as Superman.

How or why Superman got here Lex didn't know and didn't care. If there was a chance to escape, it would be through Superman. There were two problems to Lex's situation. Superman didn't know Lex was here and if he did the brainwashing programed into Lex will kick in and he will try to kill Superman.

Even now while part of Lex wanted to alert Superman to him, the rest of his mind and body worked with the other three brainwashed scientists in their field of specialty, designing and building weapons for Darkseid's army.

Above Lex, something popped. A piece of the ceiling opened and Kal jumped down in front of Lex.

"You're the last person I expected to be here."

Kal his image was plastered everywhere and heard the propaganda he was an enemy to Darkseid and to be killed on site. He moved throughout the room easily knocking out all the scientists except Lex Luthor. He knew all were brainwashed and all would attack upon his arrival.

Fight over, Kal turned to Lex, "How did you—" a blast from a gun hit Kal's mouth. The clay substance quickly spread moving up his nose and over his eyes covering his face until the fire from Kal's eyes burned through the substance. Kal ripped putty off his face. "What the fruck?! I thought you at least would fight off the brainwashing!"

Kal snatched the gun out of Lex's hand. He flicked Lex's forehead, jarring him. "Ow! My head!"

"That's for shooting me." Kal noticed the metal hands on Lex. "Darkseid's handiwork."

Lex blinked several times as he stared at Kal. Darkseid's propaganda played in his mind but it was being drowned by the pain Kal inflicted on him. "S-superman?" Lex spoke in disbelief. "You've come to rescue me?"

"It wasn't the plan but if you can get out of here with me and Diana….."

"Wonder Woman is here?"

"I didn't come here to talk. I only stopped because of the weapons here. It won't be long before Darkseid's troops find us gone. Is there anything I can use here?"

* * *

><p>It was almost time; nearly an hour since Darkseid's last message to Earth. Diana would accept Darkseid's offer of marriage or refuse. If sacrificing herself saved Earth, saved Kal, Diana would do it but she knew Darkseid wouldn't hold his end of the bargain.<p>

Her prison opened. Diana expected parademons to take her back to throne room but grimaced seeing Steppenwolf as her escort. Steppenwolf stared at Diana for several moments puzzling the Amazon.

Returning the stare, Diana noticed Steppenwolf's face. When they last encountered each other, he had two eyes. Now he had one. She couldn't help but ask, "The eye patch. A souvenir from Kal?" When Steppenwolf didn't respond, she asked, "Where is Kal?"

_If I didn't make that bargain with the bounty hunter…._"You have caused so much trouble. Your beauty and strength has done the unthinkable. It has brought the once Great Darkseid to his knees."

"Once Great Darkseid?"

"He was great before his obsession with you. People trembled in fear at a whisper of his name. Darkseid could've spent this past year expanding his empire, but he spent it obsessing over you. You are the weakness that will be his undoing."

Why was Steppenwolf speaking this way about Darkseid? Diana wondered.

"With you chained like this, I could see if you're worth the trouble you are causing." As expected, Diana didn't react. Strong woman. There was a rise in him to break Diana into submission but Steppenwolf remembered his word to Kal. "But I won't." He opened his battle coat, unzipped the inner pocket and pulled out Diana's lasso. "I made a deal with your lover." Not surprising, Diana's eyes reacted. Steppenwolf wasn't sure if it was to her lasso, the knowledge he spoke with Kal or both.

Steppenwolf walked around Diana until he was facing her back. He touched the back of her bodice. Diana brushed his hand away. "I have to get this lasso on you without detection from Darkseid. Don't fight me if you wish to be free." Diana didn't resist as Steppenwolf pulled her bodice down.

Diana remained calm as Steppenwolf wrapped the lasso around her waist. She was surprised being topless like this he didn't look at her breasts or grope her. He only concentrated on wrapping the lasso around her.

"You spoke with Kal?" If so, that meant he wasn't imprisoned like her. "What deal did you make?"

Lasso secured on Diana, Steppenwolf pulled up Diana's bodice. "When your lover strikes, I look the other way."

Steppenwolf examined the chains on Diana's ankles and reprogrammed them. He rose and altered the ones on her wrists. "I've lowered the power on your chains. You shouldn't have any problem breaking out of them when you're ready."

Steppenwolf turned to leave but Diana couldn't let him leave without knowing why. "What do you get out of this, Steppenwolf? You served Darkseid for years. Why are you helping us?"

Stopping at the door, Steppenwolf turned back to Diana; quiet for a long moment before saying, "Freedom."

* * *

><p>In the elevator, Steppenwolf's heart pounded. What had he done? If anyone knew of his betrayal, he would be executed. No one betrayed Darkseid and lived but now that he crossed that line, he hoped for Kal's success. With Darkseid dead, he would have no trouble ruling Apokolips. Kalibak would revolt but Steppenwolf had more power than him. He could lure the Furies on his side and as sick as she is, Granny Goodness tolerated Steppenwolf more than Kalibak. He would get his army back. They only served Kalibak because of Darkseid's decree.<p>

The elevator opened. Kalibak appeared on the other side. Steppenwolf grimaced. This wasn't his floor but he was getting off here.

Kalibak grabbed Steppenwolf's arm and pulled him back in the elevator. "You're the person I've been looking for."

Steppenwolf sneered at Kalibak as he yanked his arm away. "Come to mock me, Kalibak? I've had enough of that from you."

Kalibak grinned. "I wouldn't mock someone I need."

That smile. Steppenwolf was right to be suspicious. "Why would you need me? I've been downgraded because of you."

The elevator continued down. "The bounty hunter is loose and that human from Earth is missing."

Kal freed Lex Luthor. The bounty hunter was moving fast through the Tower. "The human? Lex Luthor."

"Yes. Kal-El must've gotten him and that has infuriated Father. I don't understand how he's moving so fast without our detection. The Dog Cavalries are the best trackers in the universe. How is that cocky hunter keeping ahead of them?"

Steppenwolf played the role of the fool. "So what if the bounty hunter has him? Luthor is human and will no doubt slow the bounty hunter down. He's making it easy for you to find him."

"Luthor worked with scientists specializing in building weapons."

Steppenwolf understood the implication. "Ah, so that's why you've come looking for me."

"I shouldn't have to," Kalibak argued. "When Darkseid ordered everyone to look for the bounty hunter, he meant you as well. Losing your title as General, doesn't mean you quit working for Father. I could tell Father you are helping the bounty hunter."

Steppenwolf scoffed, "And what proof do you have of that?"

"Your lack of assistance. It's not exact proof but it's enough to raise suspicions against you given what has happened to you as of late."

So, it would. He would have to throw Kalibak off. "Did you check what weapons were taken?"

Kalibak was pleased Steppenwolf was cooperating. "A paralyzer, the face sucker and a few explosives."

"I cannot believe you went with the 'face sucker' name."

"That's what it does!"

Steppenwolf rolled his eyes. "Okay. What about these explosives? We have a variety of them. Some are child's play and others are quite dangerous."

"There are mild explosions Kal-El took but that doesn't concern me. It's the dangerous ones that are missing that's troubling." Kalibak explained. "Twenty explosives with the power of a kiloton are missing."

"Twenty kilotons?" That _was_ troubling. "Half of that can destroy this Tower."

"I know. Father wants me to get that bounty hunter and prepare to invade Earth with the Second Wave. I can't do both."

"You wanted to be General of Darkseid's army. You have it. So take it with all the responsibilities that comes with it." Kalibak's anger spurred Steppenwolf, "Or is it you can't handle it after all?"

Kalibak growled. "I am General now! That means you do what I want or you'll face Father and he's ready to burn everyone, including me to a cinder because of that Bounty Hunter!"

He'll follow Kalibak's orders….as long as Darkseid's alive. "What do you want me to do?"

"You will lead the Second Wave on Earth."

"Me?" This would put a wrinkle into his alliance with Kal. "Don't _you_ want that glory?"

"I'll do what I like and I order you to lead the Second Wave." Kalibak tried to play to Steppenwolf's wounded ego. "I'll put in a good word to Father. I'll tell him you wanted this. That should put you in his good graces again."

Steppenwolf wasn't stupid to fall for that lie. "You're sending me to Earth to lead Darkseid's Second Wave when I only have one good eye?"

"That would make your victory even better, wouldn't it?"

"I get the feeling you are sending me to my death. With me out of the way, I can't reclaim my title from you."

"The Justice League has been dismantled." Kalibak didn't understand Steppenwolf's reluctance. It was an easy victory. "You're not confident in our impending victory over Earth?"

"I've battled the Justice League more times than you and one thing I've learned is to never underestimate them even when it seems victory is in hand. Something _always_ tip their way."

The elevator reached Kalibak's floor. "Not this time." Kalibak stepped off the elevator. "Follow me."

They were on the lower levels of the Tower of Rage. This was the area where Darkseid's army waited for transport when invading planets. Surveying from the control center of the launch room, Steppenwolf saw the massive army of parademons, Justifiers and the Dog Calvary ready to go to Earth.

"As soon as Father gives the word, the invasion will begin."

Steppenwolf knew it didn't matter either way. "Why wait? We both know Darkseid's attacking Earth no matter what Wonder Woman says. He might as well attack Earth now."

Kalibak agreed. "It's Father's plan. Not mine. I wouldn't give Earth an hour. That could give them enough time to come back against us."

"Now who's the one that lack faith?"

"I'm a realist. As you've said, the Justice League has come back from too many victories against us by sheer luck."

"Today will be no different."

Steppenwolf and Kalibak turned at Kal's arrival. Where did he come from? How did he move so quietly without detection? It even unnerve Steppenwolf Kal moved with such stealth.

Steppenwolf kept his good eye on Kalibak, wondering what he would do. Have the army waiting below attack Kal or would he fight his own battle?

Kalibak gave a side eyed glance to Steppenwolf. The former General was looking at him, expecting him to take the lead in dealing with Kal. _Coward._ "You brought the battle to me instead of me hunting you down. You _are_ anxious to die."

"I don't have time for a lengthy battle." Strong as he was, Kal's full strength had not returned and he knew Kalibak had the strength to beat him. To win, he would have to outwit Kalibak. "So I'll make your death quick and painful."

Even after the battle on Gallinore, Kal looked formidable, confident and fully restored. Even with his Beta Club, Kalibak didn't like his chances. That's why he wasn't going to fight. "Of course. Steppenwolf, deal with the bounty hunter."

Steppenwolf balked at the idea. "I thought you wanted me to lead the Second Wave on Earth. Now you want me to fight the bounty hunter. Your cowardice is showing, Kalibak."

"You insult your General."

"I don't care who fights me first," Kal said cockily. "Both you motherfrucking sodholes are going down."

Steppenwolf knew it couldn't be him. The bounty hunter was putting on a show for Kalibak. At least that's what Steppenwolf presumed but the way Kal looked, Steppenwolf thought Kal would pummel him and Kalibak. "You insult me wanting me to do your work, Kalibak. I've dealt with the bounty hunter and lost in battle but also my eye. You've battled him and won. Are you afraid to fight Kal again in fear to prove your victory was a fluke?" He sneered. "Know I will have no problem going to Darkseid about this and using it to reclaim my title."

Kalibak knew Steppenwolf would, too. He'd do anything to get back in Darkseid's good graces. If he defeated Kal once, he could do it again with a bit of luck. "It is best a superior fighter defeats this bounty hunter and we know that's not you."

Steppenwolf snatched Kalibak's portable boom tube from his belt. "Since I'm such an inferior, allow me to provide a neutral ground."

Behind Kalibak, a boom tube portal opened, pulling Kalibak in. Kalibak, not ready, tried to grab onto anything within his reach. With futility, his fingers dug into the steel floor. "Wait, you fool! I'm not…." His voice silenced as he was sucked in the portal.

Kal barely stood his ground as he felt the boom tube pulling him. Losing his footing, Kal grabbed onto a steel railing as his last hope. His legs were flailing in the strong wind. "Turn it off!" Kal ordered Steppenwolf. His grip was slipping. "Turn it off now!"

Steppenwolf, with a steadier grip, maneuvered himself towards Kal. Grinning he only said, "Fruck off!" He punched Kal's face with all his strength, forcing Kal to lose his grip on the railing.

Kal cursed before he was pulled in the boom tube. "You motherfruck…"

Kalibak looked around unfamiliar with the new terrain. It was dry and hot with the surface covered in sand for miles. Why did Steppenwolf choose this place? It wasn't a place of stealth. He couldn't hide in the sand. Without his boom tube, he couldn't transport himself back to Apokolips. He cursed. "I'll get Steppenwolf for this."

"Frucker!" Kal's yell echoed as he was flung from the boom tube. He soared over Kalibak and crashed head first into a hill of sand. It was comical as the bounty hunter's head was stuck in the ground like an ostrich and his arms flail incessantly.

The bounty hunter didn't look like a threat now. Kalibak unhooked his Beta Club. He only needed one good hit and he'll have the bounty hunter subdued again. He quickened his pace up the sandy hill. Yes, he wasn't far from Kal now. Three more steps. Two more…

Kal yanked his head from the sand and turned. Kalibak knew he was too slow to act but he swung his Beta Club toward Kal anyway. Kal caught Kalibak's wrist. He squeezed hard, trying to dislodge the Beta Club. Kalibak swung his free arm hoping to connect with Kal's face. Kal grabbed the other wrist. It was a battle of strengths as Kalibak was slowly overcoming Kal. His bulbous arms edge closer to Kal's face. Overwhelmed, Kal's left knee buckled on the sand. Kalibak grinned, feeling he was getting the upper hand on Kal.

His foul breath fanned against Kal's face. "Do you want a short death or a long one?"

Kal's other leg gave away. "Fruck you!"

"A long death it is."

Suddenly, it happened. Kal pushed his left knee back up, followed by his right. His grip on Kalibak's wrists grew stronger. As Kal rose, Kalibak's knees buckled and in one quick motion, Kal yanked the Beta Club from Kalibak's hand and smack the weapon across his face.

Just as it did with Kal, all of the nerves in Kalibak's body burned. He tumbled down the sandy hill with his body convulsing in agonizing, throbbing pain.

Standing at the top of the hill, Kal looked at his hands. Kalibak had the upper hand. Where did that surge of strength come from? His wounds were closing and his strength was returning at a rapid pace. Looking around, his breath caught as he realized what Steppenwolf had done. He flew in the sky to be sure. The village twenty miles away confirmed his thoughts but it was the two suns in the sky that cinched it for him.

"I'm home."

He left this planet thirteen years ago but it was the same as if he left yesterday. Kal flew higher in the sky, stretching out his arms as he absorbed the powers of the twin suns. This was more than what he expected of Steppenwolf . He would not let this good deed go unrewarded. Today, Darkseid saw his last sunrise.

The effects of the Beta Club continue to ripple through Kalibak. With Kal free and fighting strong, Kalibak struggled to fight through it. He rolled himself into a fetal position. Convulsing still, his eyes found Kal high in the sky.

"Twwwoooo…suuuunnnnss?" Kalibak croaked. He roared with pain again. Kalibak was a brute but he wasn't stupid. He knew enough about Kal to know what a yellow sun does to him and there were two in the sky.

_What was Steppenwolf thinking sending us here?_ _Didn't he know…._ His words broke off as his brain figured it out. Or at least he thought he figured it out. _Doesn't think I'm worthy of being General._ To his relief, the pain of the Beta Club subsided. _I'll fight a full powered bounty hunter and still beat him. I'll crack both their skulls open._

Kal, as if hearing Kalibak turned in his direction and smiled. Time was of the essence and with his strength renewed he'll make quick use of Kalibak. Breaking the speed of sound, Kal flew like a missile towards Kalibak. Just as Kalibak got on his feet, Kal knock Kalibak off it. Kalibak's screams was subdued with Kal locking a hand on Kalibak's neck. Sound barriers broke as Kal flew them from the desert to mountainous terrain. Kalibak hit Kal's arms with his elbows but Kal's grip was too tight and powerful to break. Approaching the highest mountain in the area, Kal slammed Kalibak in it head first.

The blow leveled the mountain by several thousand feet.

Kalibak didn't have a moment to gather himself when he was met by one super punch after another by Kal. Nothing was spared as Kalibak's face, chest, back, stomach and legs met with a thunderous blow.

This was not going as Kalibak had planned. He took hits from Kal on Gallinore but they didn't feel like this. They were stronger. He couldn't put up an arm to defend himself when he was slapped down with another blow. Being pulled by his belt, Kalibak was spun around like a tornado and tossed for miles like a Frisbee. As Kalibak soared for miles, Kal kicked and punched him, not slowing down his toss.

Kal finally drew mercy on Kalibak as his balled fist slammed against Kalibak's neck. The move sent Kalibak spiraling to the ground and crashing into another manmade crater.

Kalibak's head rung so badly he saw Kal speaking to him but couldn't hear the words. He could barely move his left leg with its femur protruding out. Kalibak spat blood, "I'm just catching my second wind, alien."

Kal spoke again and Kalibak could not hear. Suddenly, Kal turned as if addressing someone behind him. Steppenwolf appeared beside Kal. Kal looked angry at Steppenwolf for a moment before his face soften to a smile. Steppenwolf's creepy smile worried Kalibak. If he didn't know any better, he would say the two had an alliance. After a few exchange of words, Kal flew off leaving Steppenwolf alone with Kalibak.

Steppenwolf turned his attention to Kalibak. Speaking to Kalibak, Steppenwolf held Kalibak's Beta Club in one hand and his cable snare in the other. Whatever was going to happen next, Kalibak knew it wasn't good for him.

* * *

><p>Lashina and Knockout waited on the lawn of the Rose Garden for the signal to kill off the rest of the First Family. The First Lady and her children were on their knees, crying. Time was almost up. There was no return of the Justice League and no signal that Wonder Woman accepted Darkseid's proposal.<p>

Lashina walked around the First Family swinging her bands. "Five more minutes."

Knockout laughed. "What's five more minutes?" She stepped in front of the First Lady. "You know what the answer will be. You will die. That is what you deserve for believing in your Justice League. Look what happens when you need them the most. They let you down."

"Please," the First Lady pleaded. "Kill me and spare my children."

Knockout shook her head. "How selfish you are. You would prefer we spare your children so they can witness the end of Earth than to kill them off?"

"She's not selfish," Lashina spoke. "She still believes the Justice League will come through."

Knockout chuckled. "Oh, she's foolish." Knockout stood before the First Lady's son. He held his head down, failing to hold back his tears. "Look at me." Scared, the boy turned his head up. "What kind of male are you to shed tears?"

"You killed my Dad!"

"And we will kill you," Knockout promised. "What a weak male you are. You wouldn't last an hour on Apokolips." She touched his face. "So young. I bet you haven't broken in your first woman."

"I'm twelve."

"And?"

"Please, stop," the First Wife pleaded. "He's only a child."

Knockout pulled the boy's face close to hers. "Maybe I should make him a man before he dies."

"That's enough, Knockout," Lashina intervened, slapping Knockout's hand off the boy. "Look at him. He's too scared to even get it up for you. I'm tired of waiting. Let's kill them now."

"But," the First Lady stammered. "It hasn't been an hour yet. You should wait for Wonder Woman's answer."

Lashina laughed. "You're dead regardless of Wonder Woman's answer. I'll let you choose. Do you want to witness your children die or do you want your kids to see you die?" Lashina unrolled her bands. "Five seconds or I choose? Four…three….two…."

The sudden rumble of engines in the skies silenced Lashina. With that, there were also sounds of vehicles approaching from Pennsylvania Avenue. Wind flapped Lashina's hair as she wondered what was going on. It didn't sound like boom tubes

It was the Justice League returning on land and air in force with a new arsenal of weapons at their disposal. Lashina's gripped tightened on her bands. "Looks like the First Family gets a reprieve."

Knockout scoffed unimpressed. "Doesn't matter. We'll hold our own until the Second Wave arrives."

J'onn, Green Lantern and Batman led the air group. While J'onn and Hal flew on their own power, Batman flew in wearing his exo-suit. Batman flew towards Lashina. He raised his right arm and fired three beams. Lashina jumped out of the way assuming she was the target. She wasn't. The First Lady and her children found themselves covered in a blue shield.

Lashina cursed now realizing the target. Lashina charged her bands and slapped it over the First Lady's shield hoping to deactivate it. The electrical charges on Lashina's bands reversed back on her. With her weapon boomeranging back on her, Batman shot a line that wrapped itself around Lashina, spun and flung her from the White House.

Lashina landed in the middle of Executive Avenue, breaking the street in half. Her bell was rung but she wasn't out of the fight just yet. Pulling herself to her feet, Lashina noticed J'onn descending towards her. She didn't have her bands but she felt confident to take down the Martian.

At the White House, Knockout rose on her Aero-disks. "If it's a battle you want." Behind her an army of parademons rose with her. "It's a battle you get but this time we won't let you run away."

Green Lantern zoomed past Batman. "We're not running away." He rammed into Knockout, knocking her off her Aero-disks. His arms wrapped around Knockout, he said, "If you weren't evil, I'd date you."

"And if I didn't think you were small down under, I'll have my way with you." Knockout chided before head butting Hal.

Green Lantern fell back. He wrapped green cable snares around Knockout. "That's below the belt but this hotshot pilot will make you regret those words."

Batman and Nightwing worked together in their exo-suits fighting parademons. Like everyone else, they received a crash course in their exo-suits. Not only was it durable but it was flexible as well allowing Nightwing to show off his acrobatic and Batman's martial art skills in the sky. When attacked, the exo suits did bio scans of their opponents offering weak points for them to counterattack. Even with crowds of parademons around them, Batman and Nightwing was able to subdue them.

Black Canary and Green Arrow led the land group. Each rode their upgraded motorcycles down Constitution Avenue to the U.S. Capitol where the remaining army of parademons waited. Flash ran down the street wearing his own powered exo-suit.

Batgirl rode up beside Black Canary. "Ready to test this gear out?"

"I am!" Parademons that surrounded the U.S. Capitol noticed the Justice League and descended on them. Dinah was almost giddy at their approach. "Here it comes. Never thought I would be a real transformer."

Batgirl chided Black Canary, "That's the wrong cartoon!" As the parademons neared, Batgirl pressed a button on the motorcycle's handlebar. The motorcycle transformed around Barbara, attaching it's parts on her, building an exo-suit over her uniform. Two cannon guns attached themselves to Batgirl's arms with a jet pack on her back. She fired on the parademons, creating basketball sized holes in their chest.

Green Arrow allowed his motorcycle to take control of the driving while he shot his arrows at the parademons. Each arrow was a direct hit on the parademons, causing them to explode on impact. Black Canary wasn't left out of the fun as she fired her own guns on the demons while knocking some away with her powerful voice. One by one, parademons fell like flies as the land team edge closer to the U. S. Capitol all the while boosting the Justice League's morale.

With her battle with J'onn, Lashina found herself on the losing end. Falling back against an abandoned tank, Lashina picked it up hoping to use it against J'onn. The Martian was too fast for her and instead of throwing the tank at J'onn, it collapsed on her.

This battle was going on longer than she liked. The hour was up and Darkseid had not sent in his Second Wave. What was happening on Apokolips? If she wasn't getting help from Darkseid, she'd go in with her plan. She hoped everything was ready at the U.S. Capitol.

Lashina signaled parademons to her and J'onn. While a group a parademons surrounded J'onn, another group helped Lashina with the tank. Freed, she took her Aero-disks from a parademon and leapt on it. Pulling away from the fight, Lashina called out to Knockout who had her hands full with Green Lantern.

"Knockout! To the Capitol!"

Lashina directed the parademons to separate Knockout from Green Lantern. Successful, Knockout got on her Aero-disks and followed Lashina. "What the hell is going on, Lashina? Why hasn't the Second Wave arrived yet?"

"My guess is Wonder Woman and the Bounty Hunter are giving Darkseid trouble. I tire of losing like this."

Knockout agreed. "Good thing we have a contingency plan."

Near the White House, J'onn, Green Lantern and Batman regrouped.

"We got them on the ropes," Hal said. "We should finish them now."

Looking in the direction Lashina, Knockout and the parademons were retreating, Batman added, "They are leading us away from the White House and towards the U.S. Capitol."

"Nightwing and the others should stay behind," J'onn suggested. "In case Lashina and Knockout return."

"They're not returning." Batman's gut told him that. "They want us to follow them to the Capitol. Something is waiting for us there."

"Black Canary's group is there." That gave Hal confidence all is well. "She would've warned us by now if there's trouble."

Batman didn't think Black Canary knew of the trouble yet. "We're walking into a trap."

"It wouldn't be the first time," J'onn quipped. "Best we go all in."

"Shouldn't he stay here?" Hal remarked of Krypto. "I know he's Kal's dog and all but we can handle the Furies and parademons at the Capitol."

Batman defended his new friend. "He goes where I go."

It didn't take long for Lashina and Knockout to reach the Capitol. To their dismay, half the parademons forces were dead. "Launch the missiles!" Lashina screeched. She couldn't wait anymore. "Launch them now!"

At the bottom of the steps to the U.S. Capitol, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Batgirl were puzzled.

"Missiles?" Batgirl repeated. "We defeated half their force. Why are they _now_ sending out missiles?"

"Who cares?" Black Canary patted her cannon gun. She was having fun with this weapon. "We'll blow them away with these babies."

Parademons blew open the front doors of the U.S. Capitol. Twenty parademons stepped out. Each had a large missile launcher on their shoulder. Behind them were twenty more parademons with the same arsenal.

Black Canary, Green Arrow and Batgirl led their group as they readied themselves.

"Bring it!" Dinah challenged them. "We're not scared!"

Lashina and Knockout shared a knowing smile. "You heard them! Fire the missiles!"

Simultaneously the parademons fired their missiles. The Justice League retaliated with their weapons. Their cannon guns were a direct hit on the parademons' missiles.

John Stewart flew out from behind the U.S. Capitol. He was horrified as he knew what the Furies planned. "Wait! Stop!" John used his ring to wrap up eight of the twenty missiles the parademons launch. He gently lowered them to the ground. The other twelve collided with the Justice League's weapons, exploding on impact .

Black Canary lowered her gun. "John? What are you doing?!"

"Don't fire anymore weapons!" He yelled at them.

"Why not?" Green Arrow asked.

Before John could answer, Lashina broke the shocking news. "Because in each of those missile is a member of your Senate and Congressmen."

Initially, Oliver, Dinah and Barbara didn't believe Lashina but when John cut open the missiles and Senators and Congressman crawled out, they had to believe the horrifying truth.

"Oh, damn," Batgirl cursed. "We just killed twelve defenseless people?"

Oliver felt sick. "Even though I hate most of Congress, they don't deserve this."

Dinah yelled at John infuriated, "All this time we've been fighting! Why the hell didn't you warn us?!"

"Because Barda, Scott and I just realized it ourselves!" John yelled back. "What do you think we were doing when you were fighting out here! Barda and Scott are in the Capitol trying to save the last of our government!"

J'onn, Batman and Hal arrived to hear the horrifying truth. To add to the dilemma, boom tube portals opened in the sky and out flew more parademons, Justifiers and the Dog Calvary.

Pleased at the new arrival, Knockout was also upset at their tardiness. "Well, it's about damn time!"

Lashina cackled as she floated on her Aero-disks with the army of the Second Wave behind her. "I applaud your efforts, Justice League, but it was for naught. You have two minutes to surrender or we attack and you all will die!"

Batman surmised the situation. Parademons on the steps of the U.S. Capitol with missile launchers carrying a member of the Senate and Congress inside. Even with Barda and Scott inside fighting, they couldn't stop them all. If the Justice League retaliated, they risk killing the rest of the leaders in the U.S. government.

"J'onn, John and I can disarm those missiles with our rings," Hal whispered. "We can save those people."

"One minute!" Lashina taunted them.

"Even with these new suits and weapons, you three are the bulk of our power and we are going to need you to deal these new arrivals." Batman knew either way there will be a huge sacrifice. The Justice League will not walk away as heroes not matter what happened after this battle.

"Time's up!" Lashina announced. "What say you Justice League?"

"The Justice League will not surrender!"

Donna swooped in from the sky dressed head to toe in Amazonian armor. Behind her, hope was lifted at the arrival of Queen Hippolyta and the Amazon nation on their winged chariots.

Batman smiled. The battlefield was even now. "We might have a chance after all."

As his mind quickly formed a plan of attack, Batman's smile fell as another boom tube portal opened.

"You spoke too soon, Bruce," Hal chided him. "Who the hell is coming out now?"

Lashina and Knockout were also puzzled. The Second Wave was here. Who else could be coming? Darkseid perhaps. They didn't have to wait long as a bright circle opened in the sky and a lone figure flew out with a vengeance. A gold lasso wrapped itself around Lashina, whipping her off the Aero disc and slamming her in the ground. When Lashina came to from the earth shattering hit, Lashina found a red boot pressed on her throat.

An angry Diana growled, "This battle is over."

* * *

><p>The hour was up as Diana stood in the throne room once more with Darkseid. With her manacles secretly loosened and knowing Kal was somewhere in the tower, one way or another Diana was escaping with Kal.<p>

Darkseid had his back to Diana. Washington, D.C. was on the viewing screen. It focused on the First Family awaiting their fate. "You made a decision?" Diana remained silent. "What are you expecting, Wonder Woman? To leave and return to Earth?"

"I expect you to release me, release Kal and remove your army from Earth."

Her refusal was expected. "Your answer is no." Darkseid sat on his throne. "You shall witness the end of Earth. Desaad, tell Kalibak to release the Second Wave."

"Of course, Sire." Desaad opened a channel to Kalibak in the launch room. No response. "Sire, Kalibak isn't responding."

Darkseid snarled. Kalibak was starting off as General as a huge disappointment. "Get Steppenwolf."

Desaad was ahead of Darkseid for once. "I'm trying him now but he's not responding either."

Diana held her breath. Darkseid's hands crushed the arms of his throne. "The bounty hunter."

"Not to worry, Sire," Desaad rapidly worked at the controls. "It'll take me a moment but I can work the controls from here and unleash the Second Wave."

Now was time to intervene. She couldn't let the Second Wave get to Earth. Diana broke the manacles from her wrists and ankles. "I don't think so."

Darkseid rose. What was this? Diana turned, transforming into her warrior attire. "How did you break those manacles escape?"

"It's not your concern! Prepare to die!"

Darkseid's fast eyes saw Diana moving. She was going for Desaad or so he thought. He fired his Omega Beams at her. Diana cleverly deflected the beams and with the speed of Hermes looped her lasso around Darkseid's neck in one move, kicked Desaad away from his machines in the next and circled around again to kick Darkseid's chest. The Lord of Apokolips stumbled backwards at Diana's strength. Ripping off a piece of a stone wall, Diana slammed it against Darkseid. The room rocked with tiny tremors.

Desaad shakily got on his feet and crawled to his machines. He had to release the Second Wave. He grabbed the top of his work station and slowly pulled his body up. Diana leapt and reached Desaad in two steps. Grabbing a bony hand Diana crushed it.

Desaad cry of his weak appendage filled the room. Diana reached to crush the other hand when Darkseid burst from the rubble he was under. With an angry roar, he unleashed his Omega Beams on Diana. Diana turned in time with her arms across her chest to catch the beams on her bracelets. The impact of the Omega Beams, however, pushed Diana against a wall, pinning her.

With the reprieve, Desaad used his good hand to activate the boom tube in the launch room, sending the Second Wave to Earth.

Darkseid didn't lower the intensity of his Omega Beams as he neared Diana. He didn't care how much damage the beams hurt Diana. The more pain she suffered the better. He was so close to victory. No one, not even Diana will stop him. "I've had it with you, Amazon. You refused to be my bride. You disobeyed me at every chance. You slut yourself with a lowly bounty hunter and spurn, me, the ruler of Apokolips. I will make you pay for every betrayal, for every deceit. I will abuse and beat you within an inch of your life, and when I have you begging me to kill you, I will let you live so I can torment you over and over again for eternity."

"No one calls my woman a slut!" An enraged Kal pummeled Darkseid from behind with the power of a thousand cruisers. Darkseid was sent hurtling towards Diana. With speed and grace, the Amazon Princess jumped out of the way just in time to witness Darkseid crashing through the walls of his Tower.

Diana immediately leapt into Kal's arms. "You're alive."

As much as he wanted, Kal couldn't return the affection. Darkseid wasn't going to stay down for long. Time was of the essence and Kal's top priority was getting Diana off Apokolips. "Let's go. Darkseid won't be down for long." Kal grabbed Diana's hand and raced with her out of the room.

Kal punched though each lower level. When they descended, Diana and Kal worked together taking care of any parademons with a paralyzer ray and mild explosives Kal acquired and Diana using her Amazon training.

"Where are we going?" Diana asked jumping down each level.

Kal broke through the final floor, reaching their destination. "The launch area. There's a boom tube here."

Diana understood. "Right. Darkseid's Second Waves is attacking Earth. We have to help the Justice League."

Kal went to the launch room controls. Reading it, the mother box had the boom tube set for Earth. "No. You need to lead the Justice League and I have to stop Darkseid. If I don't make it out-"

What was he saying? She wasn't fighting without him. "Don't talk like that, Kal. We fight together."

As much as he wanted, Kal knew that couldn't happen. Time was running out. "No, Diana. You have to go back to Earth and help your friends." Before Diana could argue, Kal added, "Darkseid has to be stopped or he'll keep coming after you. He came after us when we were both vulnerable. What if he did it again? I can't allow that, Diana." Kal's sharp hearing picked up the heavy footsteps of Darkseid several floors up. He was coming. Kal embraced Diana. It was his last chance. "You'll take care of Krypto for me, won't you?"

What was he….? No. No, Diana didn't want this. "Kal, don't do what I think you will do."

He couldn't argue with Diana about this. Darkseid was approaching fast. He pulled back to look at Diana's face. "You will take care of Krypto for me?" He needed Diana's promise.

The pleading in his voice. The desperation in his eyes. "Yes. Yes, of course, but, Kal—"

Kal pulled Diana to him once more and kissed her.

Was this goodbye? No, it couldn't be but Diana felt it was. Kal's words were so final as was the strength behind Kal's kiss. He _was_ saying goodbye to her. As she returned the kiss with all the passion and love she had for Kal, Diana heard the faint sound of a boom tube and the strong pull of wind behind her.

A boom tube?

Kal pulled away, abruptly ending the kiss. "Goodbye, Sweetness." Kal pushed Diana into the boom tube.

Diana reached out for Kal as the boom tube's power sucked her in. "Kal!"

The boom tube closed on Diana just Darkseid arrived. Kal turned to the Lord of Apokolips. "All right, Darkseid. It's just you and me."

"You survived." Darkseid growled, "Again."

"You lost your bride. Again." Kal was smug as he and Darkseid circled each other. "That just pisses you off, doesn't it?"

"Wonder Woman escapes for now but you won't leave this planet alive."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you."

"That arrogance of yours. You really think you can kill me? I am a God. I cannot die."

"There are ways a God can be killed and I will kill you before I ever let you touch Diana."

"I'll do more than touch her. Each time I have my way with her, Wonder Woman will curse you for failing to kill me. She will curse herself for resisting me."

"Shut the fruck up and let's settle this once and for all."

"Gladly. Victor's first." Darkseid started off with firing his Omega Beams.

Kal dodged and maneuvered avoiding each of the beams with precise speed and accuracy zipping around the room, ducking and blurring being hit. As he did so, he underestimated Darkseid's speed who read Kal's move, watching him avoid each beam, predicting Kal's move until the bounty hunter turn and found himself inches from Darkseid's face.

"Oh, zhuut!" Kal shouted as Darkseid wrapped his bulging arms around Kal's waist and squeezed with all his might. He was determined to break Kal in half.

"I will break your Kryptonian back!"

When Kal found Lex Luthor, he was presented with an array of weapons in Darkseid's disposal. The most dangerous he disposed of around the Tower while he kept the milder ones on him. Kal reached back into his shirt for some of his hidden weapons. It was a struggle but he grabbed two grenades with enough power to blow up an air cruiser.

Kal placed the grenades over Darkseid's fiery eyes and held them there as he said. "Like hell you will!"

The grenades exploded , rattling the room and blowing Kal and Darkseid away from each other. Kal recovered first, and as Darkseid begin rising, Kal wasted no time going after him.

As he did with Kalibak, Kal attacked Darkseid with all his strength behind each punch. He got four punches across Darkseid's face before Darkseid, slapped Kal with the back of his hand. Kal rolled twice before catching himself. Raising his fists, he slammed it against the ground creating tremors that could be felt even at the top of the Tower of Rage. Darkseid lost his balance and it was enough for Kal to thrash into Darkseid's chest head first.

For the first time in a long time, Darkseid felt the wind knock out of him while Kal experienced his first headache in years. Darkseid grabbed Kal by his waist and drove his head down into the floor. One, two, three times. Ready to bring his head down for a fourth time, Kal fired the maximum power of his heat vision at Darkseid's crotch.

Bellowing in pain, Darkseid released Kal. Kal jumped away grinning at the Lord of Apokolips on his knees. "Try mating with those roasted balls."

Darkseid leaned his body on one knee. He promised, "Wonder Woman will be the first."

"Still on that." Kal's eyes lit up a blood red. He flew again at Darkseid. One punch crossed Darkseid's face, "You will…" Punch number two. "never…." A third punch struck his chest. "….ever." an uppercut punch. "..touch Diana!"

Kal attempted to land another punch when Darkseid caught his fist. Darkseid chuckled as he brought himself back on his feet. "Strong as you are, you underestimate my power, Kryptonian." He twisted Kal's arm. "I took your hits. Now take some of mine. Feel my strength."

Kal's scream echoed over the room as Darkseid broke his arm. The screams were rejuvenating to Darkseid. He followed up a broken arm with his heavy foot stumping Kal's back. Much to his dismay, Kal's back didn't break but it soon will be once Darkseid was finished.

Releasing Kal, Darkseid relished seeing Kal fall limp to the floor. "This is only the beginning, Bounty Hunter."

An Earth shattering explosion unexpectedly shook the Tower of Rage. Darkseid looked upward puzzled. What was that? A few pieces of the ceiling fell in. It wasn't a minute later before a second explosion shook the Tower. While Darkseid wondered what was happening, Kal merely grinned as he pulled himself up to a sitting position.

"This is the end, Darkseid."

A third explosion shook the Tower. Somehow Darkseid knew Kal was behind this. "What did you do?"

The look on Darkseid's face caused Kal to erupt in laughter. He never thought he would see fear on his face. "Pops warned me I will face opponents where my strength won't win the fight but my brain will. I don't know if I can beat you in physical fight but I know I can win outsmarting you."

A fourth explosion travelled through the Tower. More pieces of the ceiling continued to fall. It was unbelievable but Darkseid's Tower of Rage was falling apart and it was because of the bounty hunter. "What did you do to my home?"

"Your mistake was capturing Lex Luthor. If he wasn't here, I wouldn't have found him while hiding from your army. I never would've stumbled on what he and your brainwashed slaves were working on." A fifth explosion occurred as Kal pulled himself to his feet. "Twenty kiloton explosives have been activated in this Tower. Ten in this room."

The sixth went off above them. It was faint but Kal could hear dying screams of parademons and Justifiers. "You blow up the Justice League's Watchtower. I returned the favor for them. The tenth explosive is in the floor above us and once it blows, there will only be twenty seconds before the remaining ten in here blow and we both are gonna see it off."

Number seven went off. It was all a trap to lure him here. The Bounty Hunter got him again. "Ten kilotons? You think you can survive that, Kryptonian?"

Number eight went off. It was almost over.

"I don't know but I'm betting you won't either."

Darkseid smiled cryptically. If he tried running, he wouldn't make it out before the remaining kilotons blew. Besides, Darkseid was confident he would survive the fatal explosion. The bounty hunter wouldn't and Darkseid was going to stay here and make sure that happened. "You will sacrifice yourself for the love of a woman. I'll let Wonder Woman know it was in vain."

The ninth bomb exploded. Kal could hear the floors above crumbling. It wouldn't be long now. Kal smiled, accepting his fate. "Like hell you will."

The tenth bomb blew. In the final twenty seconds before the remaining kiloton explosives went off, Darkseid and Kal rushed towards each other. As they collided in one final attack, one by one the remaining explosives with a power of a kiloton exploded in the Tower of Rage. The building itself collapsed under the extreme pressure. Years of technology that built this vast and deadly Tower, years of weaponry that defended it were wiped away in seconds as were the parademons, Justifiers and the Dog Cavalries that were still inside. Unfortunately, the mind controlled servants and technicians were casualties but being so brainwashed by Darkseid for many years it would be wonder if any could break free from it. Their deaths were only a blessing in disguise as they would no long suffer under Darkseid's evil will.

And Kal, his last thoughts before the kiloton explosions swept over him, were of Diana and how beautiful she look that night in Gallinore.

* * *

><p>Hippolyta couldn't believe her eyes. Her daughter had returned. Physically, she looked well but was she? Hippolyta didn't care but she was curious as to how and why her daughter returned from Apokolips alone. Where was the bounty hunter?<p>

Hippolyta commanded her winged horse to take her to her daughter. Seeing her daughter up close, Hippolyta was stunned to see tears in her daughter's eyes. Hippolyta could count on one hand the number of times Diana cried. This was the first time she witnessed her daughter as an adult shedding tears. "Diana, are you hurt? How did you escape?"

"Kal," Diana choked the words out. "He pushed me into a boom tube. He stayed back to fight Darkseid. He's not coming back."

Hippolyta was speechless.

Diana stood over Lashina, her boot ready to crush Lashina's neck, her fists clenched tightly as she gathered herself. Amazons did not cry. This was not the time to lose herself. "I will only say this once, Lashina. Surrender now."

Lashina smiled. "When victory is within our grasp? We shall die for Darkseid!"

"Then you shall have it your way! Diana!" Hippolyta tossed Diana a spare sword. "Amazons!" Hippolyta raised her sword in the air. "To the death!" The Queen of the Amazons let out a battle cry in the night that signal her people to attack.

While the Amazons rushed ahead to confront the Second Wave, the parademons on the steps of the U.S. Capitol resumed firing their missiles containing the U.S. Senate and Congress. J'onn, Hal and John swept into action. Hal and John shone the power of their rings over sixteen missiles, quickly disarming them. J'onn phased through four of the missiles deactivating them.

On the ground, Huntress and Flash pushed the end of the missiles open. Out crawled the government officials. With the battle above with fallen parademons, exploding guns and falling debris, Huntress worried of the government officials. "This isn't good." So many will be caught in the crossfire.

Flash grabbed two Senators, "I'll get them somewhere safe." Flash whisked them away and less than ten seconds later, he was back carrying others to safety.

With a group of heroes helping rescuing the remaining government officials, the rest of the Justice League dealt with the Second Wave. The ground team battled the Dog Calvary, Batman and the rest of the air team split with the Amazons in batting the parademons and the Justifiers.

Donna found herself battling another Fury with Knockout while Lashina and Diana faced off.

Even without her bands, Lashina was a formidable opponent. Diana swung her sword at Lashina, aiming to slice her face. The Fury ducked and leg sweep Diana. Diana tripped but jumped quickly on her feet. Raising her sword again, Lashina caught the base of it. It was a battle of strengths as both women fought for control of Diana's sword.

"Why Great Darkseid lust after you, I'll never know. With so many beauties in the universe, he could've had anyone."

"Is that jealously?" Diana swung her elbow against Lashina's face. Lashina released her grip on Diana's sword.

Grabbing a fallen gun from a Justifier, Lashina shot at Diana several times. "It's disgust Darkseid would stoop so low."

Diana deflected each shot with her bracelets. "What's low is a woman of your skills serving a monster tyrant like Darkseid. A warrior like you would've made a fine Amazon."

"A fine Amazon?" Lashina laughed. "Like you? One who cries at the death of her lover. How weak you are."

Diana knew Lashina was trying to distract her with Kal's death but it only encouraged her. His death wouldn't be in vain. It made Diana fight even harder.

"Death makes Amazons stronger!" With each shot, Diana advanced faster and closer to Lashina. "We never forget our losses!" In her anger, she sliced the gun in half and stabbed the sword in Lashina's stomach.

Lashina gagged as she felt the sharp metal pierce her skin. She dropped to her knees coughing blood. The Fury gazed at Diana in disbelief. She much blood covered her hands, spilled from her body. Even with her tough body, a blow like this was fatal. After all her planning, once again she failed against the Justice League. What fate awaited her should she return to Apokolips in defeat?

"Kill me. Kill me now."

It was tempting. Knowing what was happening to Kal, it was very tempting but killing Lashina would be the easy way out for the Fury and Diana wanted her to suffer as she was without Kal. "No. Go back to Apokolips. The fates favor the Justice League again. Have some dignity in your defeat. Leave and never return."

* * *

><p>Knockout, the only able bodied Fury, pulled back from her battle with Donna. Seeing Lashina on the ground forced her to take stock of the situation. It was unbelievable but with all their planning, with all their forces, the First Wave was gone and half the Second Wave was lost. The Justice League even managed to free most of their government officials. Two of the Furies were dead with one barely alive. Knockout was no fool. She knew when to leave. "This battle is over." Knockout traveled on her Aero-discs and gathered Lashina in her arms. Signaling the remaining forces to fall back, Knockout activated the boom tube. Once she disappeared, others began to follow.<p>

Boom tubes opened in the skies with the remaining Parademons, Justifiers and Dog Cavalries retreating. Earth was saved once again but at a huge price. Washington, D.C. was a warzone, many United States military men were dead, the President of the United States was dead, and the Justice League was crippled with losses and injuries.

When the last boom tube closed, Diana dropped her sword and fell to her knees. Krypto immediately left Batman's side and greeted Diana. The dog whimpered as he rubbed against her, worrying about his master and knowing Diana's thoughts were on him as well.

Diana embraced Krypto. Her voice choked with emotion as she buried her face in Krypto's fur. Kal's dog. Kal's precious dog. His best friend. "Oh, Krypto. He sacrificed himself for me. I wanted to stay with him but Kal pushed me in the boom tube. He wanted me to save Earth." Krypto licked Diana's face, wiping away her tears. Oh, how much she loved this dog. "You comfort me when I should comfort you." Diana couldn't. She just couldn't let it end like this. "Earth is safe but I won't leave Kal alone on Apokolips. If he's alive, I will help him. If he's dead, I will bring his body back. I won't leave him on Apokolips. Find me a boom tube," she said to no one in general. "I need to return to Apokolips."

Once more, there was a faint rumble. A boom tube was opening.

"Oh, crap," Hal groaned. "How many times these guys are gonna keep coming?"

A boom tube opened in front of Diana and Krypto. Diana stood. She was ready to fight. Krypto stood beside her and waited, hoping as a frail figure staggered out.

Krypto perked up barking.

Kal stumbled out of the boom tube. Most of his hair was gone and all the muscles and skin were burnt from his body, leaving a dark skeletal frame in tattered clothes walking to his beloved. Seeing Diana and Krypto, Kal collapsed. Diana leaped forward and caught him.

"Oh, Kal," Diana gently held her beloved. Krypto licked Kal's bony face trying to waken him. Diana felt for a pulse. "You're alive, but barely. Stay with us. Stay with Krypto and me. We'll take care of you."

Hippolyta slowly approach with Hephaestus bloodied sword in her hand. It was drenched with the blood of may parademons and Justifiers. She saw her daughter cradling Kal in her arms begging him to hang on. "This is what remains of the bounty hunter who defeated the Justice League, who kidnapped my daughter and almost turned her over to Darkseid. It would be so very easy to kill you now."

After all this, after all that has been done, her mother still held her grudge and wanted Kal dead. Diana couldn't take anymore. "Mother, if you kill him, you will have to kill me, too."

Hippolyta held her gaze with her daughter. Diana would stop her if Hippolyta tried. She would do anything to save this man. Even die. Diana loved Kal. She truly did. As a mother what could Hippolyta do?

She sheathed her sword. "No, Diana. There has been enough killing, enough fighting. The battle is over. Earth is safe. _You _are safe and it is due to Kal-El's magnanimous choice. Kal-El…" her eyes fell on the frail bounty hunter. "Even with the Earth's sun, he'll expire before his wounds heals. His only chance is to come home with us."

Diana looked up at her mother perplexed. Did she hear that correctly? "Mother?"

"You are my daughter. He is your beloved. Therefore, he is family and we always take care of our own. Let us all return home to Themyscira."

To Be Concluded


End file.
